Harry Potter, viviendo tras la guerra
by JdPotterlinux
Summary: El siguiente Fic tratará sobre el mundo mágico de Harry Potter y la vida de nuestros héroes favoritos y sus familias después de la batalla, muchas de las ideas han sido tomadas de los cientos de Fics que he leído y a los que en su momento se les dará el respectivo crédito, lo demás es completamente de mi imaginación tratando de respetar siempre el CANON oficial de la historia.
1. Regreso a la enfermería

Debo aclarar, que como dije en la portada, basare esta historia en otras historias de las muchas que e leído y las cuales me han gustado. Las haré concordar entre si y les agregare toques personales. Como no pretendo adueñarme del trabajo de otros, cada que use algo de otro autor daré el link de este autor, el UserName y las debidas gracias.

En este caso, debo reconocer que el primer capitulo y varios de los siguientes son un 90% trabajo (solo corregí ortografía rápidamente y agregue algunas cosas aquí y allá.) de otro fic de un autor llamado **lrvallace** en esta misma página, pues de todos es el que mas me ha gustado como lo inicia y es una lastima que haya dejado su fic sin terminar.

Espero les guste tanto como a mi, y tratare de darle el giro que merece esa historia.

Esta historia se publica originalmente en Potterfics y posteriormente aquí en fanfiction y en fanfic .es

**Actualización 20 de Octubre de 2014 01:55 AM GMT -5**

**Desde este momento empezaré progresivamente a actualizar todo el texto para adaptarlo a como a evolucionado mi forma de escribir desde que empecé. Esta es mi primera historia y lo empecé basándome en el autor arriba en mención y solo hasta el capitulo 20 más o menos no empecé a usar guiones y demás cosas necesarias.**

* * *

Acababan de salir del despacho del director, cuando…

- ¡HARRY! ¡HARRY DESPIERTA COMPAÑERO!

- ¡Ron, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería!.

Reaccionó rápido Hermione.

- Locomotor

Bajando rápidamente las escaleras del colegio, llegaron hasta el pasillo de la enfermería, que estaba repleto de amigos y familiares de las personas que habían sufrido lesiones en la batalla.

- ¡Por favor, abran paso!. - Gritaba Ron mientras Hermione transportaba a Harry hacia adentro.

- Madame Pomfrey por favor, es Harry, se acaba de desmayar. - Madame Pomfrey se acercó rápido con varita en mano y comenzó a pasarla por todo el cuerpo de Harry - Su nivel de magia está muy bajo y tiene agotamiento físico en exceso.- Dijo al fin Madame Pomfrey. - Weasley, ayúdame a ponerlo en una cama y ponerle su pijama. ¡Debieron traerlo de inmediato!.

Pomona Pomfrey replicó como lo hacía cada que recibía a un paciente.

- Se va a recuperar, ¿verdad?. - Preguntó Hermione con ojos llorosos.

- Por supuesto que si, pero necesitará descanso y una poción. Espero que el profesor Slughorn pueda hacerla antes de que baje mas su nivel mágico.

Todos los Weasley llegaron a la enfermería, seguidos por McGonagall, y Hagrid. Ron terminó de ponerle la pijama a Harry y lo depositaron con cautela en una de las pocas camas de la enfermería que no estaban ocupadas. Lo normal era tener uno o dos pacientes, pero ahora había por lo menos 30 magos y brujas que requerían atención médica. Desde pequeños rasguños y golpes, hasta mordidas de acromántulas y heridas de hechizos que requerían traslado a San Mungo.

Ginny rápidamente se colocó a un lado de Harry y le tomó la mano. La señora Weasley hizo lo mismo del otro lado, esperando una reacción que no llegó hasta unas dos horas después, cuando un agotado profesor Slughorn llegó trotando con una humeante copa de poción revitalizadora y se la introdujo por la boca. Cabe destacar que cuando se trataba de Harry James Potter todos corrían y querían ayudar, así que cuando las personas que aun se encontraban en Hogwarts supieron del desmayo hicieron lo posible por verlo y ayudar a conseguir los ingredientes para la poción.

Harry lentamente abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos cafés que lo miraban preocupante

- Gi-Ginny. - balbuceó

La señora Weasley soltó un sollozo y rápidamente lo estrujó en un abrazo maternal Weasley. - Harry, oh Harry no vuelvas a hacerme esto.

- Pero que pasó, ¿por qué estoy en la enfermería?. - Preguntó Harry confundido mirando a todos los Weasley y a Hermione. - ¿Nos atacó alguien saliendo del despacho?. - Preguntó dirigiéndose principalmente a sus dos mejores amigos.

- No compañero, simplemente te desvaneciste frente a nosotros.

Contestó Ron mientras Ginny le pasaba sus lentes.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que estabas agotado físicamente y tu magia estaba al límite - dijo Hermione un poco mas tranquila - y no la culpo, no habíamos dormido en dos días, además de participar en la batalla.

Harry inmediatamente se sintió incómodo. No quería que le recordaran la batalla, principalmente todos los muertos que hubo. Tonks, Lupin, Colin y Fred. No podía mirar a los Weasley. La muerte de Fred era su culpa, ¿cómo pudo quedarse quieto mientras Rockwood escapaba? Bajó la mirada para no encontrarse con los ojos de George, que también había cambiado su mirada a una mirada vacía. Para su alivio, la señora Pomfrey pidió a todos que desocuparan la enfermería para poder atender a los pacientes. La señora Weasley se ofreció para ayudar, después de todo, haber criado a los gemelos le había dado cierto grado de sanadora. Podía curar golpes rasguños y atender una que otra fractura. La señora Pomfrey no se negó, al contrario se sintió aliviada.

Harry pidió que se quedaran Ron Hermione y Ginny, su Ginny. ¿Cómo pudo dejarla ir? ¿Cómo pudo estar casi todo un año sin perderse en sus ojos, oler su perfume y estrecharla en sus brazos? ¿Ella le perdonaría? En este momento, los mortífagos podrían estar atacando de nuevo y a Harry solo le importaba estar con su Ginny y pasar el resto de su vida junto a su amada pelirroja. La señora Pomfrey no se negó, a condición que no hicieran ruido, para no molestar a los enfermos.

- ¿Saben cuanto tiempo tengo que estar aquí?. - Les preguntó. Estaba harto de estar en la enfermería. Si no eran lesiones de Quidditch era a causa de Voldemort.

- La señora Pomfrey dijo que por lo menos otra hora, hasta que haga efecto la poción. - Respondió Hermione.

Mientras la poción actuaba, Harry sentía como su magia iba en aumento. De hecho sentía como si tuviera más magia que antes. - Harry, compañero. - Comenzó a decir Ron un poco acobardado. - Cuando comenzaba a ponerte la pijama, noté una herida en tu pecho, a la altura de tu corazón. - Harry no le había contado a Ron ni Hermione lo sucedido en el Bosque, porque no había tenido oportunidad. No sabia se decirles o no. Por un lado, no quería decirles que el había sido un Horrocrux, se espantarían, creerían que estaba poseído todo el tiempo. Pero por otro lado, eran sus mejores amigos. Estuvieron con el todo el tiempo, a pesar de estar con frío, sucios y hambrientos la mayor parte del tiempo, sin contar, el tiempo que estuvieron en Grimmauld Place a cuidado de un cambiado Kreacher. Harry decidió contarles su excursión al bosque, omitiendo la parte de sus padres, Sirius y Lupin. Sentía que iba a romper a llorar si lo decía. Cuando terminó la historia, Hermione tenia la boca tapada, Ron los ojos y boca abiertas de a impresión, pero Ginny, tenía una mirada de furia dirigida a Harry. Al momento siguiente, Ron trataba de controlar a su hermana mientras Hermione gritaba.

- ¡GINY, NO. ESPERA!

- ¿QUE ESPERE? ¡IBAS A DEJARME POTTER!. - Gritaba Ginny luchando con Ron para zafarse y apuntar con la varita a la cara de Harry. - DESPUES DE CASI UN AÑO, IBAS A DEJARME PARA SIEMPRE!. - Harry no sabía que decir o hacer. Estaba agazapado entre sus sábanas mientras las señoras Weasley y Pomfrey llegaban corriendo

- ¡Ginny! ¡Sal de aquí inmediatamente si no quieres un castigo jovencita!. - Dijo la señora Weasley enojada. Ron mientras tanto, no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Harry escondido. - No la habías visto enojada antes, ¿verdad compañero?. - Daba la impresión que Ron aceptaría que su mejor amigo estuviera con su hermana.

- En verdad asusta. ¿Dónde está mi varita?. - Preguntó Harry. - Me gustaría tenerla a la mano por si la batalla aún sigue.

- ¿No será para defenderte de Ginny?

- También, aunque no la culpo por enojarse. Si solo supiera la razón por lo que lo hice. Si yo destruía el Horrocrux que estaba dentro de mí, ustedes podían seguir la misión, y tal vez acabar con Voldemort, y ella podría ser feliz con algún otro.

La señora Pomfrey llegó a su lado para revisarlo , y cuando dictaminó que estaba curado, le dijo que podía marcharse. Harry vio la ropa con la que había llegado, y deseó tener ropa limpia. - Hermione, no tendrás tu bolso a la mano, ¿verdad? - No Harry, lo tiré durante la batalla, y no recuerdo en donde. Pensando cómo podría obtener ropa limpia, se acordó de Kreacher y lo llamó. - ¡Kreacher! Un característico ¡Paf! sonó - ¿El amo llamó?

- ¿Podrías traerme algo de ropa limpia?

- Por supuesto amo. Dijo el elfo dando una reverencia y añadió - ¿algo de comer también será? - Gracias Kreacher, pero, ¿podrías traerlo en una canasta? - Por supuesto amo. - Y con un fuerte paf el elfo desapareció.

- ¿Por qué en una canasta Harry?. - Preguntó Hermione

- Quisiera hablar con Ginny, y no quiero hacerlo en el gran comedor o aquí, donde muchos me pueden escuchar o interrumpir - dijo Harry viendo hacia la puerta.

Ron y Hermione voltearon también y vieron una horda de reporteros y otras persona, queriendo entrar a saludar y agradecer a Harry. Hasta que Kingsley se escabulló entre ellos, diciendo que iba a ver una conferencia de prensa en dos días en los terrenos del colegio, hasta entonces, no se permitiría la entrada a nadie al colegio. Cuando Kreacher apareció con una túnica limpia, un par de calcetines y ropa interior limpios, Harry se levantó y se fue detrás de una mampara para cambiarse, sintiendo que todos lo observaban. Cuando terminó de vestirse, vio que la señora Weasley había terminado de ayudar a la señora Pomfrey con las heridas que sabia curar, y se acercó para acomodarle bien la túnica.

- Harry, cielo. ¿Listo para ir a casa? - Preguntó la señora Weasley. - Me gustaría Sra. Weasley, pero aún tengo tres cosas que hacer, de las cuales dos, me gustaría que me acompañaran todos los Weasley y Hermione - le contestó Harry con una sonrisa. - sin embargo, ahora mismo, me gustaría comer y ver a Ginny. - Dijo, viendo la canasta con comida que el elfo había dejado sobre la cama de Harry.

- De acuerdo cielo, si nos necesitas, vamos a estar en el Gran Comedor comiendo todos los demás. - Le aseguró la Señora Weasley.

Kingsley se acercó a la cama de Harry después de visitar a otros enfermos - Harry, ¿crees que podamos tener unas palabras? - Claro Kingsley, pero ahora tengo algo de prisa. No es que no quiera hablar contigo, es solo que necesito hablar con alguien primero. - Lo entiendo Harry, estaré esperando junto con Arthur. Le respondió comprensivamente.

Harry salió de la enfermería, y fue bombardeado por preguntas de reporteros que se encontraban aún ahí a pesar de las declaraciones de Kingsley.

- Si me dejan pasar por favor…

- Sr. Potter, ¿es cierto que usted usó una imperdonable contra el señor tenebroso?

- Por favor necesito pasar!

- ¿Qué opina del libro de Rita Skeeter? ¿Es cierto que su relación con Dumbledore era enfermiza?

A este punto, Harry perdió el control, sacó su varita y apuntó a los reporteros. - Les pedí amablemente que me dejaran pasar. No me importa a cuantos tenga que hechizar. Ustedes van a ser sencillos a diferencia de Voldemort. Dijo Harry airadamente, causando un estremecimiento general, cuando dijo el nombre del señor tenebroso.

- Harry, baja tu varita por favor dijo Ginny, que estaba esperando por el detrás de los reporteros. - Ellos abrieron paso para verla y comenzaron a tomar fotografías. - Ginny. - Dijo Harry, viéndola y corriendo a su paso atropellando a unos reporteros sin disculparse. - Ginny, cuanto lo siento - dijo Harry - Vámonos de aquí. - La tomó de la mano y salieron a los terrenos del colegio.

Se acercaron a un árbol que no había sido arrancado por los gigantes y se sentaron a comer. Al principio Harry se sentía hambriento, pero al ver a Ginny, su estómago dio un vuelco y comenzó a llorar.

- Ginny, oh, Ginny. Perdóname - Comenzó Harry. - No sabes cuantas veces pensé en ti, viéndote en el mapa del merodeador, escuchando en la radio mágica a ver si no habías sido atacada. Todas las noches, viendo las estrellas. Todos los días viendo las nubes, solamente pensaba en ti, si estoy aquí es por que el ansío de verte y estar a tu lado.

Harry mantenía la cabeza abajo, por lo que no vio cuando Ginny acercó sus labios a los de él, y lo besó. Al principio, Harry no correspondió, lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero al ver la determinación de Ginny, él la siguió. El esperaba una reacción diferente, después de haberla visto en la enfermería.

- Sé por qué lo hiciste. Comenzó Ginny después de algunos minutos. - No me gustó que lo hicieras, pero se el por qué. Sólo prométeme una cosa. - ¿Que cosa? pregunto Harry. - Que nunca lo vas a volver a hacer. No podría soportar perderte una tercera vez. - Dijo Ginny mirando los ojos esmeralda de Harry - ¿Tercera vez? - Preguntó Harry confuso - ¿Cuándo fue la segunda?- Cuando Quién-Tu-Sabes dijo que te había matado. - Respondió Ginny ahora con los ojos húmedos. - Cuando te vi en los brazos de Hagrid, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo, y quería hacerle el mayor daño posible. Y si me mataba, podría estar contigo para siempre.

Ahora fue Harry quien besó a Ginny. No la merecía. ¿Cómo podía merecer a un ser tan cariñoso, después que su vida fue un infierno, escapando a cada momento de la muerte? Sencillamente era un chico con suerte, pensó mientras la besaba.

Tenía suerte de haberla encontrado, y no podía dejarla ir.


	2. Explicaciones y Reconocimientos

Después de comer y una serie de besos, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia el castillo, donde los demás Weasley se encontraban comiendo aún, o mas bien, Ron se encontraba comiendo aún, porque los demás miembros de la familia, estaban platicando en voz baja. El Sr. Weasley con Kingsley, la Sra. Weasley con Percy y Bill con la profesora McGonagall. El único que estaba distanciado era George, manteniendo la vista en el plato lleno de comida, pero sin probar bocado, parecía muerto en vida y quizá esta sería la descripción mas cercana a como el se sentía.

Harry decidió no entrar al Gran Comedor, donde seguro habría mucha gente, en lugar de eso, decidió enviar un mensaje por medio de un patronus.

- Expecto Patronum - Dijo Harry, y un robusto ciervo plateado salió de la varita. Dio una vuelta y al ver que no había que embestir, regresó a su amo. Harry nunca había visto a su patronus tan grande y no dudo en saber cual era la razón, la felicidad que lo embriagaba en ese momento por estar con su Ginny era simplemente indescriptible, al principio no sabía que hacer, pero dijo con voz clara hacia el patronus. - Mensaje para Kingsley Shacklebolt. Kingsley los veo a ti a los Weasley, a Hermione y a la profesora McGonagall en el despacho del director en 20 minutos.

El patronus dio con la pezuña en la tierra y salió hacia el castillo, Harry acompañado por Ginny quien no le soltaba la mano se dirigió de una forma muy lenta para poder disfrutar de la compañía hacia la oficina del director que también conocía y a cuyo inquilino anterior tanto extrañaba. Veinte minutos más tarde, el y Ginny se encontraban esperando a la comitiva, cuando un grito los alertó.

- ¡Harry, Ginny! - La señora Weasley corrió hacia ellos - ¿Cómo se les ocurre escapar así? Aún hay mortífagos sueltos. ¿Y si les pasara algo?

- Ya, ya, Molly. No te preocupes. Están bien, ¿lo ves? - Comenzó el Sr. Weasley - además, si alguien los atacara, estoy seguro que Harry y mi huroncito los harían correr antes de pronunciar cualquier hechizo - Dijo el Sr. Weasley con orgullo.

Harry y Ginny ruborizados no sabían que responder ante los halagos del Sr. Weasley. Harry solo atinó a decir:

- Eh… bien. Si. Los he reunido a todos, porque decidí contarles lo que Ron, Hermione y yo hicimos todo este año que pasó. Dijo Harry recobrando la compostura. Solo quiero que se mantenga exclusivamente entre nosotros. Ustedes sabrán por qué.

- Muy bien Potter, si dices la contraseña, podremos entrar para escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Dijo la profesora McGonagall con su voz severa recuperada, después del grito que dio cuando pensó que Voldemort había matado a Harry la noche anterior.

Harry miró hacia la estatua - ¿Podemos Pasar? - preguntó

Paso libre respondió la estatua dando paso a una escalera de caracol que llevaba al despacho del director.

Cuando Harry abrió la puerta, lo primero que vio fue el retrato de Dumbledore junto a uno nuevo que no había estado en su primer visita el día anterior. Ahí se encontraba Snape mirando fijamente hacia Harry.

Harry tenia sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, aún odiaba todo lo que le hizo pasar Snape durante seis años. Pero por otro, sin su ayuda, no habría podido derrotar al Voldemort ademas ya no podía odiar a una persona que fuera capaz de albergar tanto amor en su corazón como lo había demostrado el profesor hacia su madre. Decidió acercarse a su retrato a agradecerle.

- Profesor Snape, gracias por toda su ayuda. Estoy seguro que mamá estaría orgullosa de usted.

Esto tomó a Snape por sorpresa. - Muy bien Potter, de nada. - Respondió un tanto incómodo. Pero Harry lo seguía mirando fijamente asintiendo.

- Profesor Dumbledore, decidí contarle a los Weasley a Kingsley y a la profesora McGonagall sobre la búsqueda. Ellos han confiado en mi y me han apoyado como una familia.

- De acuerdo mi muchacho, no podría estar más que de acuerdo. Después de todo, lo que ahora necesitas es una familia que te ame, y creo que la señorita Weasley ha comenzado a hacerlo. - Dijo Dumbledore viendo a través de sus lentes de media luna.

Ginny se ruborizó un poco, pero miró a Harry decidida y le tomó la mano para darle valor para revivir cada una de las cosas que pasó en el último año.

La profesora McGonagall conjuró varias sillas en donde se sentaron todos, mientras ella se sentaba en la silla del director. Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos para contar la historia, y claro, Ginny junto a Harry dándole valor.

Entre los tres fueron narrando cada una de las cosas que sucedieron, deteniéndose a cada rato para dar mas detalles o por exclamaciones de terror de la Sra. Weasley. Sobre todo, cuando fueron capturados en la Mansión Malfoy, y Hermione fue torturada por la maldición Cruciatus.

De vez en cuando entre exclamaciones, explicaciones y detalles, brotaban lagrimas de los ojos de la familia Weasley, sobre todo de la Sra. Weasley y de Ginny imaginando todo el sufrimiento y penas que tuvieron que vivir los tres muchachos durante ese tiempo. Al final, Harry, Ron y Hermione les habían contado la historia omitiendo la huida de Ron, detalle que habían acordado quedaría entre los tres ya que Ron lo merecía, además Hermione no quería que se burlaran de su pelirrojo quizá también Ginny lo sabría mas adelante ya que seguramente Harry no seria capaz de volverle a ocultar nada.

- ¿Ahora lo ve profesora? - Terminó Harry - ¿Por qué no puede salir de aquí esta historia? Si algún mortífago o cualquier otra persona se entera cómo hacer Horrocrux, tendremos varios magos oscuros prácticamente inmortales, a no ser que se destruyan dichos objetos. Y la verdad, ya estoy cansado de estar buscando objetos como esos. - Dijo Harry con voz cansina. - Lo único que quiero es paz y que los problemas dejen de encontrarme. - Terminó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos. Se encontraba cansado. Lo único que quería, era descansar. Tener una vida normal. Volteó a ver a Ginny, y se imaginó toda una vida con ella a su lado. Tal vez casados con varios hijos.

- Lo entiendo Potter. - Dijo al fin McGonagall después de una larga pausa en donde ella también se había horrorizado por los pedazos de alma de Voldemort. - No te preocupes, de esta sala no saldrá ninguna palabra.

A lo que Hermione agrego diciendo que si el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Snape, Kingsley y la profesora McGonagall no veían ningún inconveniente, apenas recuperara su bolso de cuentas perdido en la batalla, destruiría los libros donde explicaba todo sobre esta magia oscura y tenebrosa de la que ya no querían saber más.

De repente Hermione se pone de pié asustando a todos, conjuró un frasco y dijo - ¡Accio escarabajo! - Un escarabajo que se encontraba descansando sobre una ventana salió volando hacia ella y lo depositó dentro del frasco.

Mirando detenidamente se lograba ver unas marcas circulares al rededor de sus antenas, y Harry supo inmediatamente lo que significaba. Comenzó a enfurecerse, hasta que su mente comenzó a considerar un plan. - Kingsley, ¿cómo puedo hacer para interponer algunas demandas?

Preguntó tranquilo Harry.

- Bueno puedes ir directo a la Dirección de Seguridad Mágica a poner tus denuncias. - Respondió Kingsley

- Y si una de las denuncias va contra una persona dentro de ese departamento, ¿con quien me tengo que dirigir? - Preguntó una vez mas Harry

- Tendrías que ir directamente con el ministro o con el Jefe de Aurores - Respondió esta vez Percy - Aunque tendrías que pedir cita, y en estos momentos estará lleno de solicitantes a cita.

- Harry, si pasas a mi oficina en dos días a las once en punto, estaré feliz de ayudarte. - Dijo Kingsley tranquilamente. - Sin embargo, ¿recuerdas que necesitaba hablar contigo antes de la comida?

Harry asintió con la cabeza. - Pues bien, creo que es momento de hablar. En unas semanas serán los juicios de los mortífagos capturados y va a haber necesidad de que ustedes tres rindan declaraciones - dijo apuntando a Harry, Hermione y Ron - Mañana habrá una ceremonia para rendir tributo a los caídos a las nueve en punto en los terrenos del colegio. Habrá entrega de varios reconocimientos y me gustaría que asistieran.

- Por supuesto que estaré ahí respondió Harry pensando en Fred, Lupin, Tonks y Colin. - Quería darles el merecido homenaje aun sintiéndose culpable por sus muertes.

- También la prensa me está presionando para que hagas una declaración, si lo deseas, podrías hacerlo durante la ceremonia. - Terminó un poco suave Kingsley esperando una negativa del moreno.

- Supongo que si no se las doy mañana, estarán persiguiéndome por todos lados. - Pensó Harry. No quería enfrentarse a la prensa después de todo lo que hicieron con él. No quería el título de El Salvador, pero no podía soportar la idea de caminar por el Callejón Diagon rodeado de reporteros. Sintió la mano de Ginny apretando la suya. La volteó a ver y en sus ojos cafés vio la respuesta que necesitaba.

- Lo haré Kingsley. Después de todo, la gente quiere respuestas. No los voy a complacer en todo, como has de suponer, pero haré lo que pueda. - Respondió Harry sorprendiendo a Ron y Hermione.

- Muy bien, dicho todo lo que tenia que decir, me retiro. - Dijo Kingsley - Molly, Arthur, mi mas sentido pésame. Minerva, nos vemos mañana a las ocho en punto para comenzar a preparar el homenaje - Kingsley se puso de pié y se dirigió a la chimenea para viajar con polvos Flu a la ahora, su oficina de ministro.

- Muy bien - comenzó la profesora McGonagall - creo que es hora de cenar. Si no quieren bajar al Gran Comedor podría hacer que los elfos les traigan comida acá arriba.

- No profesora. Yo si bajaré - Dijo Harry decidido. Habiendo contado todo, sentía que su alma se había liberado un poco de la presión del viaje. Podría enfrentar a todo el colegio sin temor.

- De acuerdo, bajemos todos - Dijo la Sra. Weasley recuperando su voz dulce.

Llegando al comedor, vieron que estaba medio vacío, por lo que Harry se sintió un poco aliviado. Cuando terminaron de comer los Weasley, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, en donde, al estar vacía de estudiantes menores de edad, pudieron acomodarse sin problemas para descansar.

Uno a uno se fueron acostando en las diferentes habitaciones. Solo quedaba Harry en la sala común junto al fuego. No tenía sueño, después de todo, había estado dormido casi hasta la hora de la comida por su desmayo. Además de que no sabía que decir por la mañana en el homenaje y se devanaba los sesos intentado que fluyeran las palabras.

Unos pasos en las escaleras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Volteó a ver y se dio cuenta que una linda pelirroja venia bajando por ellas. Ginny se le unió en el sofá y se recostó sobre su hombro

- ¿Problemas para dormir? - Preguntó Ginny

- Si. No se que voy a decir mañana a todos los familiares de los fallecidos - Respondió Harry - ¿Cómo me metí en esto? ¿Por qué acepté hablar mañana? No se cómo voy a dar la cara a Andrómeda, los papás de Colin, a ustedes los Weasley, a cada familia de los fallecidos. - Harry comenzaba a ponerse nervioso cuando Ginny lo tomó de las manos.

- Escúchame Harry, ninguna de estas muertes fue tu culpa. - Dijo Ginny decidida viéndolo a los ojos. - Lupin y Tonks vinieron a luchar por la justicia, Colin al igual que yo, no podíamos estar sin hacer nada, y Fred… Fred también vino a luchar por lo que creía. - Ginny comenzaba a llorar. Harry nunca la había visto llorar, y le pareció lo mas triste del mundo y se prometió para sus adentros no permitir que esto volviera a suceder. Pero Ginny se veía firme en su posición de no dejar de recordar a Fred y agregó. - Me duele que Fred se haya ido, pero llorar todo el tiempo por su partida sería un insulto a su memoria, a el no le habría gustado eso y ahora mismo estaría tratando de animarnos.

- Creo que tienes razón. - Suspiró Harry. - Pero no dejo de pensar en Lupin y Tonks. Dejaron a un bebé huérfano y me pregunto, ¿cuántos niños más quedaron huérfanos por culpa de Voldemort?

- Harry, Teddy no esta solo. Tiene a su abuela y te tiene a ti como padrino. Estoy seguro que entre tu y su abuela lo van a cuidar muy bien.

- Si, voy a ser el padrino que Sirius quería ser para mi. - Terminó Harry con voz decidida. No iba a dejar al pequeño solo, y cuando tuviera edad suficiente, le contaría lo maravillosos que eran sus padres y de como a su manera cada uno lo había ayudado durante el tiempo que los conoció y sobre todo como habrían muerto siendo héroes.

La pareja comenzó a besarse cariñosamente, demostrando el amor que cada uno profesaba al otro hasta que ambos terminaron dormidos en el sillón abrazados junto al fuego hasta que la señora Weasley, llegó para despertarlos sonriendo para sus adentros al ver a la joven pareja. Hacia tiempo que veía como estos dos se querían, sobre todo Ginny, que se había enamorado de Harry desde la Estación King's Cross. Pero había notado un cambio en Harry desde su sexto año. Se veían tan tranquilos que le daba pena despertarlos, pero si querían llegar a tiempo, debía hacerlo.

- Harry, cielo. Es hora de levantarse si quieren comer algo antes de la ceremonia. Ron se está bañando Harry por si quieres tomar una ducha después de él. - Dijo la Sra. Weasley cariñosamente. - Ginny tu también debes comenzar a prepararte para estar listos para los funerales.

Harry y Ginny se despertaron un tanto sonrojados por haber sido encontrados juntos, pero acataron la orden de la Sra. Weasley y fueron a prepararse.

Después de una ducha tibia y un cambio de túnicas, Harry salió de la habitación para reunirse con los Weasley y bajar hacia el Gran Comedor, que a diferencia de la noche anterior, se encontraba repleta de personas. Harry supuso que eran amigos y familiares de los caídos, además de los estudiantes que fueron evacuados del castillo, así como funcionarios del Ministerio.

Casi nadie habló durante el desayuno, todos pensando en sus propias cosas. Harry, pensando en lo que iba a decir durante la ceremonia. Cada minuto que pasaba, sentía que su estómago se volvía de piedra.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall se levantó e indicó que todo el mundo saliera a los terrenos, Harry caminó con los Weasley hacia fuera. Había un sol radiante y una brisa ligera que auspiciaba buen clima.

La profesora McGonagall, aprovecho para entregarle a Hermione su bolso de cuentas que había sido encontrado por Hagrid mientras realizaban los preparativos para el homenaje verificando que ciertos libros aun se encontraban en el bolso, a lo que ambas asintieron un poco satisfechas.

En los jardines se habían colocado cientos de sillas. Harry, los Weasley y Hermione se sentaron juntos en la tercer hilera. Harry fue el que eligió el lugar. No quería estar hasta el frente para evitar sentirse superior, pero tampoco quería estar muy atrás, porque quería escuchar bien las palabras del ministro.

Cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su asiento, Kingsley subió a un podio y comenzó con su discurso

- Hoy celebramos el fin de una guerra. Una guerra que comenzó hace mas de cincuenta años y hasta hace dos noches terminó. Una guerra que a lo largo de estas cinco décadas ha dejado destrucción y muerte, familias incompletas, más no separadas, porque todos sus seres queridos que murieron durante la guerra, serán recordados por siempre y estarán en nuestros corazones, como decía Albus Dumbledore el amor es una magia infinita que perdura para siempre. - Al decir esto, Kingsley agitó su varita y una columna de mármol blanco apareció detrás de él, y continuó - Esta noche será recordada desde hoy y para siempre como la noche de "La Batalla de Hogwarts". - Las palabras dichas por el ministro fueron apareciendo hasta arriba del monumento de mármol. - Ahora es tiempo de reconocer a todos y cada uno de los participantes de la batalla, por lo que al mencionar su nombre, quisiera que se acercaran al estrado para recibir el homenaje. - ¡Percival Weasley! - Anunció el ministro, y Percy desconcertado subió al estrado. - Percy Weasley, se le otorga la Orden de Merlín Tercera Clase por su participación en la Batalla de Hogwarts. - Dijo el ministro al tiempo que le entregaba una medalla a Percy. Harry y los demás aplaudieron con gusto.

Kingsley también entregó en medio de aplausos Ordenes de Merlín de Tercera Clase a Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood, Cho Chang, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Michael Corner, Ferry Boot, las gemelas Patil, Ernie McMillan, Anthony Goldstein, Lavender Brown y Augusta Longbottom por su participación activa en la batalla de Hogwarts.

- Ahora quisiera llamar a Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, George Weasley, William Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Loovegood, Neville Longbottom y Rubeus Hagrid al estrado - prosiguió el Ministro. - Cada uno de ellos recibirá la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase por su activa participación durante la guerra contra los mortífagos. - Hagrid que contaba con la compañía de Grawp entre el publico recibió una sorpresa adicional cuando el ministro Kingsley a la vez que le entregaba su respectiva Orden, le exonero públicamente de la de la acusación hecha 50 años atrás por culpa de Tom Riddle y se le autorizó a realizar los exámenes básicos para que pudiera volver a realizar magia. Harry, Ron y Hermione aplaudieron con fuerza y le sonreían mientras el Gigante medio hermano de Hagrid aturdía con sus gritos a las personas cercanas que le miraban intrigados.

- George Weasley y Molly Weasley un momento por favor - dijo el Ministro cuando los homenajeados comenzaban a regresar a sus lugares. - Quisiera que me acompañaran un momento para recibir también a Andrómeda Tonks, y a los Señores Creevey. - Continuó Kingsley ante la confusión de toda la audiencia. Los señores Creevey, a pesar de ser muggles, se les permitió la entrada a Hogwarts para recibir La Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase póstuma en honor de su valiente hijo Colin Creevey.

Harry aplaudió, y se grabó sus rostros para ir a darles el pésame cuando la ceremonia terminara. Su hijo Dennos, se encontraba junto a ellos, y se encontraba sollozando junto a su madre.

- La señora Andrómeda Tonks, recibirá en nombre de su nieto Teodore Lupin las Ordenes de Merlín de Segunda Clase póstumos de su hija Nimphadora Lupin y su yerno Remus Lupin. - Harry ya sin contener las lágrimas, aplaudió con ganas y recordó que aún no conocía a su ahijado.

- Ahora, señor George Weasley y señora Molly Weasley. La siguiente Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase, es para el señor Fred Weasley, que nunca desistió de poner una sonrisa en las bocas de sus semejantes en tiempos tan oscuros. - Ginny a un lado de Harry sollozaba a lágrima viva. Y no era la única. Hermione hacia lo propio agarrada del brazo de Ron, y un sonoro trompeteo indicó que Hagrid también estaba llorando.

Cuando la Señora Weasley tomó la medalla de su hijo, George dejó escapar una serie de fuegos artificiales que al alzarse hacia el cielo formaron la cara de Fred, y una leyenda abajo "FRED WEASLEY, SIEMPRE TE RECORDAREMOS".

La audiencia aplaudió con ganas, riendo al recordar todas las bromas de Fred y George, y Harry recordó lo que Ginny le dijo que llorarle sería un insulto a su memoria.

- Por último, quisiera nombrar a Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley y Harry Potter. - Los aludidos, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron al estrado. Una serie de aplausos y ovaciones explotó en la audiencia cuando llegaron junto al ministro. - A estos tres valientes hechiceros les quiero otorgar la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase por sus esfuerzos para derrotar al mago oscuro mas temible de los últimos 500 años. - Las fotografías de los reporteros no se hicieron esperar. Harry comenzaba a regresar a su lugar, cuando Kingsley lo detuvo.

- Un momento Harry, aún no terminamos contigo. - Dijo Kingsley sonriendo y se dirigió a la audiencia. - Hace dieciséis años, una tragedia cimbró al mundo mágico. Quisiera llamar al señor Neville Longbottom de nuevo al estrado. - Tanto Neville como Harry estaban desconcertados. ¿Para que los quería Kingsley a los dos? El no sabia el contenido de la profecía, así que no podría saber que Neville pudo haber sido quien tuviera que derrotar a Voldemort. - Quisiera entregar la Orden de Merlín de Segunda Clase a Neville Longbottom y a Harry Potter por los esfuerzos realizados por sus respectivos padres para detener a Voldemort y a sus seguidores hace dieciséis años. - Cuando los aplausos terminaron y debo decir que en algún momento pareció que no terminarían, Kingsley continuó. - Hace dieciséis años culpamos a un hombre inocente de un crimen que no cometió, y lo metimos a Azkaban creyéndolo aliado de Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black es inocente de todos los crímenes que se le imputan, por lo que la Orden de Merlín de Primera Clase dada a Peter Pettigrew le fue retirada, y en cambio, se le dará a su ahijado y heredero Señor Harry James Potter con una disculpa pública, y el equivalente de dieciséis años de sueldo de Auror del señor Sirius Black en compensación por su encarcelamiento injusto al vez que se reconoce que quien traicionó a James y Lily Potter fue Peter Pettigrew guardián del encantamiento fidelius de la familia Potter.

Hermione y los Weasley aclamaron con fuerza, sabiendo todo lo que esto significaba para Harry. Que el mundo mágico supiera que Sirius era inocente era para el algo tan infinitamente importante y especial solo superado por el amor que sentía por Ginny.

Harry aún un poco aturdido tomó su varita y apuntó a su garganta y dijo - Sonorus. Muchas gracias Ministro por estos reconocimientos. Sin embargo, solo hice lo que cualquier mago haría en mi posición. Voldemort me ha perseguido desde antes de nacer y no podía quedarme con los brazos cruzados al ver que me quitaba a cada persona que yo amaba y me importaba.

Harry sacó una lista que le había otorgado la profesora McGonagall y comenzó a decir cada uno de los 51 muertos que hubo durante la Batalla de Hogwarts, y mientras los iba recitando, esto hombres aparecían en el monumento de mármol detrás del podio. Cuando terminó de decir cada uno de ellos, Harry pidió un minuto de silencio para honrar a todos los muertos. Una vez mas, los centauros se acercaron a los límites del bosque y dispararon una tanda de flechas, en ofrenda a los caídos mientras las sirenas y demás seres que habitaban al lago oscuro acompañaban con un canto similar al que le ofrecieron en su momento a Dumbledore en medio de su funeral.

Al terminar este minuto de silencio, flechas y cantos, Harry continuo con su discurso.

- Un hombre sabio una vez me dijo "El temor a un nombre, solo aumenta el temor al hombre que lo porta". Por eso le pido a toda la comunidad mágica, no teman al nombre de Voldemort. - Un estremecimiento general siguió a sus palabras - y respeten a todas las demás criaturas mágicas. Los centauros ayudaron a herir o matar a varios mortífagos con sus flechas. - Continuó Harry y vio a Hermione. - Los elfos domésticos, salieron de sus cocinas y apuñalaron a varios mortífagos también y algunos magos los tratan como basura - decía Harry mientras por su mente, pasaban imágenes de su amigo Dobby haciendo que sollozara un poco y tuviera que parar y tomar aire. Al recuperarse continuo con su intervención. - Entre nosotros hay dos muggles, cuyos hijos han luchado a nuestro lado para derrotar a Lord Voldemort, y en los últimos meses, han sido cazados como animales.

La gente comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por las verdades que Harry decía, pero aún así, siguió escuchando.

- Una nueva era está comenzando. Seamos más amigables con nuestros semejantes, sean magos o no. Gracias.

Harry terminó su intervención y la audiencia entera se levantó de sus asientos y aplaudió le apludió mientras decía - quietus - se bajaba del estrado y se unía a los Weasley y Hermione.

- Eso estuvo muy bien, cielo - dijo la señora Weasley recibiéndolo con un amoroso abrazo Weasley. - ¿Listo para ir a casa?

- Aún no Sra Weasley, aún tengo cosas que hacer.

- De acuerdo Harry, aquí estaremos esperando. - Respondió el Sr. Weasley

- Ron, Hermione, Ginny, ¿podrían acompañarme?

- Por supuesto, no creas que te vas a escapar de mi tan fácilmente. - Respondió Ginny, tomándolo de la mano.

Los cuatro se acercaron a los señores Creevey y a Dennos, quienes esperaban al ministro que los había traído los llevaran de vuelta a su casa.

- Señores Creevey, soy Harry Potter. - Comenzó Harry tendiéndole la mano al Sr. Creevey - No saben cuanto lamento lo sucedido. Nunca pensé que Colin pasara por esto.

- El hablaba mucho de ti, ¿sabias? - Dijo la señora Creevey. - Eras su héroe.

- Bien, no me siento como un héroe en este momento en particular. - Dijo Harry avergonzado

- ¡Tonterías! Si no fuera por ti, hubiéramos muerto todos - Dijo al fin el Sr. Creevey.

- Bien. Terminó al fin Harry Te veo luego Dennos.

Los cuatro se alejaron de ellos y se acercaron a Andrómeda y Teddy, quien se encontraba sentado en las piernas de su abuela.

- Harry, muchacho. Ven, déjame presentarte a Teddy. - Dijo Andrómeda cuando Harry alcanzó la silla donde se encontraban.

- Teddy, el es tu padrino Harry.

Teddy volteó a ver a Harry, y comenzó a cambiar su pelo que era verde, a un negro igual al de Harry. Todos los demás rieron al ver esto, y Andrómeda dijo - Creo que le agradaste y quiere que lo cargues.

Harry lo cargó con cuidado, y le susurró. - Hola Teddy, soy tu padrino, y te prometo que voy a ser el mejor padrino que alguien haya visto.

Teddy respondió con una cara roja como si quisiera acordarse de algo, y un olor fétido comenzó a expandirse por el lugar.

- Vaya, creo que te toca cambio. - Dijo Andrómeda al llegarle el olor. - ¿Quisieras hacer tu primera tarea como padrino? - Dijo dirigiéndole una sonrisa a Harry

Harry no sabía que hacer. Se sentía mareado por el olor, pero le había hecho una promesa a Teddy. Cuando comenzó a quitarle el pañal a Teddy, el olor se hizo más fuerte, y Harry suprimió unas ganas terribles de vomitar. Todos los demás se mantenían a una distancia considerable de él y solo le daban palabras de aliento y aguantaban pequeñas risas mientras Harry les daba la espalda.

- Eso es compañero, si pudiste con Quien-Tu-Sabes, esto es pan comido - dijo Ron.

- Vamos Harry, esto es un ensayo para cuando tengamos hijos - dijo Ginny provocando un gruñido de Ron y una cara roja de Harry.

Finalmente le quitó el pañal a Teddy, y tomó su varita apuntó al pañal y dijo Tergeo después dirigió su varita al trasero de Teddy y repitió el encantamiento. Cuando iba a ponerle el pañal de nuevo, Teddy decidió que era momento de hacer pipí, así que mojó todo a Harry y a el mismo, ocasionando ahora si una risa general. Teddy al escuchar las risas, comenzó a reírse también. Harry miró furioso a sus amigos y volvió a repetir todo el proceso de limpiado.

Cuando Teddy estuvo limpio, se lo devolvió a Andrómeda.

- ¿Verdad que no estuvo tan mal? Lo hiciste muy bien para ser tu primera vez - le dijo Andrómeda.

Espero no tener que hacerlo de nuevo pensó para sus adentros el muchacho. Se despidieron de Andrómeda, prometiéndole que la irían a visitar para ayudarle con Teddy.

Su última parada, fue en un sarcófago de mármol blanco, en donde reposaba Albus Dumbledore. Harry tomó la varita de Saúco partida y la depositó entre sus manos increíblemente conservadas, y por último dijo -Reparo - y el sarcófago se volvió a unir como cuando fue convocado para el descanso de Dumbledore.

Harry se quedó un momento viendo el sarcófago y dijo - Lo logramos profesor. Terminamos el trabajo.

Después se dirigieron con los demás Weasley quienes tenían un sarcófago en donde se encontraba el cuerpo de Fred, y se dirigieron a la Madriguera.


	3. Funeral y Demandas

Llegando a la Madriguera, todos observaron la destrucción que hicieron los mortífagos al buscarlos después de que la familia buscó refugio con Tía Muriel. Harry se sentía un poco contrariado y triste pues en esa casa había pasado los mejores días de su vida después de los Hogwarts. Para el este era su verdadero hogar. El Sr. Weasley comenzó a organizar la reconstrucción del lugar. Con una serie de hechizos Reparo y Scourgify la Madriguera fue quedando en un nivel aceptable de comodidad.

Para alivio de los hijos Weasley, y decepción del Sr. Weasley, los mortífagos mataron a todos los gnomos del jardín, por lo que habían hecho una desgnomización completa y en el jardín solo se veían agujeros y rastros de donde los hechizos habían impactado contra el suelo.

Cuando se hubo completado la reparación del lugar, la Sra. Weasley comenzó a preparar la cena mientras Hermione, Ron y Ginny ayudaban. Harry, George, Bill y el señor Weasley salieron al cobertizo para seguir con las reparaciones.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Fleur salió de la chimenea para unirse a ellos. Charlando en voz baja, algo poco común en la Madriguera, se iban haciendo los planes para el futuro. Hermione tenia que ir a Australia a recuperar a sus padres, ahora que la guerra había terminado. Ron presuroso se ofreció a acompañarla.

Bill y Fleur decidieron regresar a Gringotts para ver si los Goblins les devolvían sus trabajos. Percy iba a reportarse al ministerio, a ver en que podía ayudar aunque no sabia si tendría su empleo de nuevo.

Harry no sabía que iba a hacer. Toda su vida la dedicó a sobrevivir de Voldemort, y ahora con un futuro sin él...

- Harry, cielo - La Sra. Weasley lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -Se que tienes una cita mañana temprano con Kingsley, pero te agradecería mucho si te esperas al entierro de Fred - Dijo con ojos tristes.

- Por supuesto Sra. Weasley no me lo perdería por nada el mundo Fred merece ser homenajeado como un verdadero héroe.

No recordaba que le había pedido a Kingsley consejo para demandar a algunas personas. Tenia que prepararse para mañana.

Después de una increíble cena de la señora Weasley, después de pasar casi un año con setas y raíces, y muy pocas comidas decentes. Harry se sentía adormilado. Intentó reprimir un bostezo, pero la señora Weasley lo descubrió.

- ¡A la cama todo mundo! - Dijo poniéndose de pie. - Mañana tenemos un día muy duro.

Nadie protestó. Uno a uno fueron subiendo a sus habitaciones. George prefirió regresar a su departamento arriba de su tienda en el callejón Diagon que quedarse en su antigua habitación. Bill y Fleur regresaron a Shell Cottage. Harry interceptó a Hermione en las escaleras y le dijo.

- Hermione, ¿tienes aún el frasco con el escarabajo?

- Por supuesto Harry. ¿Crees que iba a dejar que revoloteara por cualquier sitio?

-Muy bien, necesito que lo llevemos mañana al Ministerio.

Sin decir más, se fue directo a la antigua habitación de Fred y George y se metió en la cama sin siquiera vestirse. Después de todo, había dormido muy poco ese día.

No habían pasado dos horas, cuando sintió que alguien abría la puerta de la habitación y entraba. Harry se puso alerta de inmediato, pensando en Mortífagos que querían vengar a su antiguo maestro, buscando lentamente su varita en el pantalón. Pero un ligero olor a flores lo sacó de su alerta. Oyó cerrar la puerta y caminar hacia su cama. El olor se hacía mas fuerte.

Cuando los pasos se detuvieron junto a su cama, abrió por fin los ojos y vio a la persona que tenía ese hechizante olor vistiendo una pijama rosa pálido. Una joven mujer con cabellera roja que inundaba sus sueños.

- Hazme un campo Harry - Dijo Ginny con un ronroneo en su voz.

- Ginny, si nos descubren, tendremos problemas. - Dijo Harry temeroso. - Sobre todo yo. No quiero sufrir la furia Weasley.

- No te preocupes, solo quiero dormir junto a ti. - Dijo tranquilizadoramente Ginny. - No vamos a hacer nada mas, por ahora. Para eso tendremos mucho tiempo en el futuro.

Harry finalmente se hizo a un lado, y Ginny se metió entre las cobijas. Pasaron un rato besándose apasionadamente hasta que el sueño los venció.

Harry se despertó a las siete de la mañana pensando en todo lo que tenia que hacer ese día. Primero el funeral de Fred, después la visita al Ministerio. No sabía cuanto iba a tardar, pero esperaba que fuera poco tiempo. Tenia asuntos que arreglar en Gringotts.

Harry se vistió, y despertó suavemente a Ginny con un beso en los labios.

- Despierta dormilona. Si tu madre se viene a despertarme y te ve aquí, la que se va a armar - Dijo Harry

- ¿Qué hora es? - Preguntó Ginny aún medio dormida.

- Las siete cinco - Le respondió Harry mirando el reloj que los Weasley le habían regalado por su 17 cumpleaños.

- ¡¿Siete Cinco? - Dijo Ginny un tanto enojada - ¿Cómo te atreves a despertarme tan temprano?

- ¡Porque así vas a estar lista para el funeral de tu hermano! - Dijo una voz conocida en la puerta

- ¡Sra. Weasley! - Dijo Harry alarmado. - Le juro que yo...yo... nosotros... no...no hicimos nada. Se lo juro! - mientras empezaba a sudar y imaginar la furia Weasley.

- Tranquilo Harry. -Dijo la señora Weasley entrando a recoger unas túnicas sucias. - Se perfectamente que no hicieron nada, porque una madre confía en sus hijos. Y sus hijos no harían nada indebido frente a ella.

Ginny al fin se levantó y comenzó a salir hacia su habitación para vestirse.

- El desayuno estará listo en cinco minutos, cielo. ¿Qué te gustaría desayunar? ¿Huevos tocino tostadas? - Preguntó la Sra. Weasley.

- Huevo y tostadas está bien, gracias - Respondió un aliviado Harry.

La señora Weasley salió para preparar el desayuno mientras Harry terminaba de arreglarse. Cuando bajó, la señora Weasley era la única que se encontraba ahí. Le sirvió el desayuno a Harry, y cuando comenzaba con las tostadas, escuchó bajar a Ginny y a Hermione enfrascadas en una susurrante plática que terminaron cuando llegaron a la mesa.

Ron y el Sr. Weasley las siguieron y se sentaron en la mesa. Cuando todos estaban sentado, Harry le preguntó a la señora Weasley.

- ¿Señora Weasley, va a venir Bill al funeral?

- Si, cielo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Necesito preguntarle algo de Gringotts"

- Bien, dijo que iban a llegar faltando quince para las nueve, así que estarán a tiempo para el funeral que será a las nueve, y podrás preguntarle lo que quieras. Mientras tanto, ¿serías tan amable de ayudarnos con los preparativos?.

- Por supuesto. ¿Quiénes van a venir? - Inquirió Harry.

- Solo familiares cercanos y algunos amigos. - Dijo el Sr. Weasley.

Terminado el desayuno, todos estuvieron ocupados el resto del día invocando sillas y acomodándolas. El señor Weasley invocó una plataforma elevada en donde pondrían el ataúd de Fred durante la ceremonia.

Cuando faltaba poco para las nueve, Bill y Fleur hicieron su llegada, seguidos de George y Percy. Charlie necesitó un traslador para llegar desde Rumania hasta la Madriguera.

- ¡Bill! - Lo llamó Harry al verlo. - Necesito de tu experiencia en Gringotts.

- ¿Qué necesitas Harry? - Tu conoces mi bóveda en Gringotts- Comenzó Harry

- Así es. Gran fortuna tienes ahí.

- Pero sé que esa no es la bóveda de mis padres. y no he recibido notificación de la herencia que poseo de los Goblins - Esto es porque Gringotts fue tomada por mortífagos supongo. - Pero mi cumpleaños diecisiete fue antes de que tomaran control de Gringotts. ¿No crees que hay algo raro?. - Tienes razón, es muy extraño. - Dijo Bill después de meditarlo un poco. Los Goblins eran muy estrictos con las reglas. Ante cualquier movimiento financiero era obligación informar al dueño de la cuenta. Y con herencias, el dia de la posesión, tenia que ser enviada una lechuza con los movimientos realizados.

- Terminando el funeral Fleur y yo vamos a ir a Gringotts, si quieres puedes acompañarnos y te consigo cita con el goblin mayor, que es el gerente del banco. - Ofreció Bill

- Gracias Bill, pero tengo una cita con Kingsley en dos horas.- Rechazó Harry, pero luego pensó - ¿Qué te parece si te mando un patronus cuando termine con él y me dices si se puede hacer la cita?

- Muy bien Harry. - Coincidió Bill. - Ahora hay que salir, o mamá se pondrá furiosa por no empezar a tiempo.

Harry y Bill salieron al jardín de la Madriguera donde todo el mundo estaba listo para comenzar.

- ¿Dónde estaban ustedes dos? - Preguntó la señora Weasley - El ministro está a punto de comenzar la ceremonia.

Harry y Bill tomaron sus respectivos asientos. Harry junto a Ginny, y Bill junto a Fleur.

- Avergüenzate de morir, si no has ganado alguna victoria para la humanidad- Comenzó el ministro que profesaba la ceremonia - Fred Weasley nacido el 1 de abril de 1978, fallecido el 3 de mayo de 1998. Tus seres queridos te lloran al perderte tan joven.

Harry no escuchaba. Esto no sonaba a Fred. Volteó a ver a la audiencia y vio a la Sra. Weasley llorando en un pañuelo junto a su esposo. George tenia la mirada perdida. Fleur y Hermione también lloraban. A pesar de su tamaño, Harry no había visto a Hagrid, pero lo escuchó al sonarse la nariz como el día anterior en los reconocimientos. También estaban Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Katie Bell y varios antiguos compañeros y amigos de Fred.

El ministro seguía su ceremonia cuando de repente George se pone de pie.

- ¡NO! ESTO NO ESTA BIEN - Gritó a pleno pulmón George. - Así no querría ser recordado Fred, sino por lo que fue - De repente, un sonoro ¡Plop! distrajo a la concurrencia y voltearon a ver a Hagrid, que se había convertido en un canario gigantesco. Todos echaron a reír, excepto la señora Weasley. - ¡George! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto en el funeral de tu hermano? - Dijo histérica la señora Weasley.- Juegas con los sentimientos de todos en un día triste como este .- Las plumas de Hagrid se habían caído por completo.

Por su parte Lee Jordan en medio de arcadas, vomitaba pues a conciencia se había comido una pastilla vomitiva inventada por Fred pero en vez de vomito le salían murciélagos. Una variación de la pastilla que Fred había desarrollado en honor a su hermana Ginny y su hechizo mocomurcielago. Harry y los demás asistentes se partían de la risa mientras la señora Weasly seguía histérica.

- Mamá. cálmate. Fred no hubiera querido ser recordado de esta manera, de una forma triste. - Comenzó George. - Es cierto que duele, tal vez mas a mi que a ti, a pesar de que eres nuestra madre. Pero el y yo estuvimos juntos toda la vida. Recuerda lo que puse con los fuegos artificiales. Siempre recordaremos a Fred, y lo haremos gracias a las bromas que él y yo diseñamos, es por eso que le di a Hagrid esa galleta y Lee se comió la pastilla vomitiva que Fred modifico inspirado en Ginny. - Dijo tranquilo George. - Lo siento Hagrid, pero un canario gigante hubiera sido mejor que si se la doy a otra persona.

La señora Weasley no quería aceptar eso, pero George tenia razón. No podía recordar ningún momento en la vida de su hijo en que estuviera triste. Siempre se encontraba alegre, ideando bromas que hacer a sus compañeros.

La ceremonia terminó con mas fuegos artificiales mientras el ataúd era bajado a la tumba. George invocó una lápida color magenta, recordando las túnicas que utilizaban en Sortilegios Weasley y puso

"Fred Weasley

1978-1998

Bromista incurable

Nos veremos en la otra vida"

Kingsley, que había permanecido entre la gente, se acercó a dar el pésame a la familia, y recordar a Harry de su cita. Harry fue por Ginny, Ron y Hermione para acompañar al ministro a su oficina y comenzar las demandas que tenía planeadas. Fleur y Bill se encaminaron a Gringotts, George y Lee a la tienda, Percy al Ministerio a seguir ayudando a recomponer el orden y Charlie se quedó a acompañar a sus padres.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Kingsley por Polvos Flu, Harry y los otros tomaron asiento justo en frente del ministro.

- Muy bien Harry, ¿Que es lo que tienes planeado? - Inició Kingsley

- Primero, me gustaría que mandaras llamar a Percy Weasley - Dijo Harry con seguridad. Ron y Ginny lo miraron con temor. Estaban ahí para interponer algunas denuncias. Nunca pensaron que Harry fuera a denunciar a Percy. Mientras que Hermione lo miraba como si tuviera algún plan.

Percy llegó al despacho de Kingsley después de algunos minutos.

- ¿Me mandó llamar, ministro? - Preguntó Percy entrando.

- De hecho, quien pidió tu presencia fue el señor Potter - Contestó Kingsley

- Muy bien. Desde hace dos años Percy fue nombrado Asistente Junior del ministro de magia. Cometió muchos errores, entre los cuales fueron creer ciegamente en todo lo dicho por Cornelius Fudge y creernos a Dumbledore y a mi locos y mentirosos, y el que considero el peor error, darle la espalda a su familia. - Comenzó Harry. -Esos errores en lugar de subir sus aspiraciones en el ministerio, las fueron bajando, ya que Voldemort tomó el control, y Percy no sabía cómo salirse de el agujero en el que se había metido. Sin embargo, su trabajo dentro del ministerio, a pesar de esos errores, fue impecable, así que te pido Kingsley como un favor personal, que restituyas el puesto de Percy para que actúe como escribano en la junta que tenemos ahora.

- Harry, no puedo aceptar eso. - Dijo Percy cohibido. - Tengo que comenzar desde abajo como lo hice cuando comencé con el Señor Crouch.

Sin embargo Kingsley meditaba las palabras de Harry.

- Percy Weasley, un gran hombre dijo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, y creo que tu te mereces eso. A partir de ahorita quedas restituido como Asistente Junior del Ministro. - Dijo con solemnidad Kingsley. - Así que trae tus pergaminos y tus plumas y comienza a hacer el reporte de lo que ha pasado hasta ahorita

- Si señor. Gracias Señor. Como diga Señor - Percy salia del despacho haciendo felizmente reverencias.

- Eso estuvo muy bien Harry - Dijo Hermione.

Ginny apretó la mano de su novio y le planto un beso mientras le decía - Gracias. aunque sintiéndose un poco aliviada.

- Si, por un momento pensé que querías mandarlo a Azkaban - Dijo Ron ya mas tranquilo.

Cuando Percy llegó con varios rollos de pergamino, varias plumas y frascos de tinta, se acomodó en una pequeña mesa a un lado del escritorio de Kingsley y comenzó a escribir lo sucedido. Terminando de redactar su re contratación, le hizo una seña al ministro de que había acabado, por lo que Kingsley decidió continuar la reunión.

- Muy bien Harry, ¿en que mas te podemos ayudar?

- Necesito interponer dos demandas, ministro. - Dijo Harry pensando bien sus palabras. - La primera, contra la subsecretaria mayor del ministerio, Dolores Jane Umbridge, por uso de Pluma Sangrante con los estudiantes cuando estuvo como Suma Inquisidora de Hogwarts. Tengo entendido que el uso de dichas plumas está prohibido desde 1946. - Dijo Harry mostrando el dorso de su mano, en donde aún se podía notar las palabras "No Debo Decir Mentiras grabadas en la piel".

- También por el intento de uso de la maldición imperdonable Cruciatus contra mi persona y por último por sus actuaciones contra los muggles y nacidos muggles durante la guerra. - Terminó Harry.

- Weasley, ¿está apuntando todo? - Preguntó Kingsley. Ante la afirmación de Percy, el ministro prosiguió. - Muy bien, entonces sus demandas son por tortura a un menor de edad, intento de imperdonable y Xenofobia - Citó Kingsley. - Fácilmente podría alcanzar 50 años en Azkaban. Serían más si hubiera logrado darte con la imperdonable.

Kingsley pasó un rato paseando por la habitación y finalmente dijo. - Harry, va a ser muy difícil que Dolores acepte esas acusaciones.

- Es por eso ministro pido la utilización formal del uso de Poción Veritaserum o el uso de Pensadero para afirmar las acusaciones

- De acuerdo, comenzaremos a llenar los formularios de la petición. Mientras tanto, mandaré apresar a Dolores. - Kingsley se acercó a la chimenea, agarró un polvo y lo arrojó a la misma y gritó - ¡Williamson, necesito que vengas a mi oficina!

Un hombre apareció en la chimenea, y dijo. - ¿Llamó ministro?.

- Weasley, ¿sacó copia de todo esto?- Preguntó Kingsley a Percy

- Si señor - Dijo Percy al hacer el encantamiento Geminio a los pergaminos.

- Muy bien. Williamson, tengo una orden de arresto contra Dolores Umbridge. Los datos de las acusaciones se encuentran el este pergamino.

Williamson se encontraba perplejo, pero tomó el pergamino que Kingsley le tendió, y fue a cumplir su trabajo.

- Ahora ministro, tengo algo que lo va a sorprender - Dijo Harry. - ¿Hermione, me pasas el frasco?.

Harmione sacó de entre su túnica un frasco con unas ramitas dentro de el y se lo pasó a Harry.

- Antes de continuar, ¿Podrías hacer esta oficina anti aparición? - Pidió Harry al ministro

- Harry, esta oficina es anti aparición. Seria peligroso que no lo fuera, cualquiera podría entrar a atacar al ministro. - Dijo Ron como si todo el mundo lo supiera.

- Eh, de acuerdo.- Dijo Harry perplejo por su estupidez. ¿Cómo no había pensado en eso? - Bien. Ministro, tengo las pruebas de que un mago es un animago no registrado por el ministerio.

- De acuerdo Harry, y ¿cuales son esas pruebas? - Preguntó Kingsley dubitativo.

- Esto - Harry le entregó el frasco con el escarabajo, que se daba de golpes en el cristal, queriendo escapar.

Kingsley volvió a dirigirse a la chimenea, ahora para llamar a Dawlish. Cuando Dawlish llegó, Kingsley le dijo el motivo de su llamado. Entre los dos, obligaron al escarabajo transformarse, y una furiosa Rita Skeeter apareció ante ellos.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Harry. - Quiero demandar a esta mujer y al diario El Profeta por quinientos mil Galeones por todas las mentiras escritas sobre mi durante mi cuarto y quinto año. Además de las calumnias escritas sobre mi en el libro Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore -Dijo con enojo en su voz.

- Rita Skeeter - Comenzó Kingsley - Quedas bajo arresto por ser animago no registrado ante el Registro Nacional de Animagos, y para la investigación en su contra por la demanda interpuesta por el señor Harry Potter.

Dawlish apuntó a Rita Skeeter con su varita, mientras ella pronunciaba en voz alta. - ¡Me las pagarás Potter! ¡Si crees que me callarás estas muy equivocado. Aún tengo historias que contar!.

- Muy bién, escríbelas y publícalas después de 35 años, cuando salgas de Azkaban! - Le interpelo Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver como el auror se llevaba a esa arpía fuera de su vista.

La voz de Rita Skeeter aún se escuchaba por el pasillo de afuera de la oficina cuando Harry se volvió a sus amigos.

- Creo que eso es todo por ahora, ¿no creen?

Los tres asintieron.

- Ministro, por nuestra parte es todo. Nos retiraremos a menos que haya algo mas que hacer.

- Solo una cosa Harry. Weasley mandará las copias de las declaraciones al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica y a los diferentes diarios y revistas, solo necesitamos tu firma en cada pergamino para confirmar que tu hiciste las denuncias.

- Muy bien

- Es posible que se te mande llamar para declarar ante el Wizengamot, pero eso será en algunas semanas. Te mandaremos una lechuza anunciándote la fecha.

- De acuerdo ministro, entonces nos retiramos

Cada uno le dio la mano a Kingsley y se despidieron de Percy. Cuando llegó el turno de Harry, Percy lo detuvo - Gracias Harry. Esto significa mucho para mí. No sabes cuanto lo siento. Mi amor por el ministerio me cegó completamente.

- No hay de que Percy, solo espero que nunca vuelvas a tratar a si a tu familia.

- No te preocupes, que no lo haré. Me siento culpable por no haber podido pedir disculparme con Fred y mira que ahora jamas podre hacerlo. De ahora en adelante, mi familia es lo más importante. - Harry asintió le dio la mano al pelirrojo y salio de la oficina junto a sus amigos y su novia.


	4. Conspiraciones

Apenas si habían pasado algunos días desde que había sucedido la batalla de Hogwarts y el señor tenebroso había sido derrotado. Harry aun no había solucionado muchos de sus asuntos y ya en un vecindario muggle de las afueras de Cardiff, se tejía un plan para apoderarse del aun fracturado ministerio de magia y cobrar venganza contra él. Un mago dirigía la reunión a la que se habían unido varios ex mortífagos de Voldemort que habían logrado escapar de la batalla.

El plan de este mago, hasta ahora desconocido era recuperar el puesto del que había sido obligado a retirarse. En su mente no podía pasar de un día en que no deseara tomar venganza de Harry Potter y sus amigos por haber aparecido y haberlo hecho quedar en ridículo hace dos años. Para lograr su objetivo quería usar la principal arma que tenia a su favor. Conocer hasta los mas íntimos trapos sucios de muchos magos y brujas en algunos cargos importantes en el ministerio. Sabia a quien podía sobornar, chantajear y manipular para lograr infiltrar a muchos de sus amigos y así poder desarrollar su plan aunque esto le llevara tiempo.

Hermione le había entregado al ministro los libros sobre horrocruxes el mismo día que recupero su bolso durante los homenajes en Howarts, Kingsley había ordenado a Dawlish el auror en quien mas confiaba en ese momento, que los colocara en un lugar seguro que encontrara y no le dijera a nadie ademas de que los prepara para la destrucción de la cual, el mismo quería ser testigo.

La destrucción se planifico para llevarse acabo una vez Harry Potter y sus acompañantes salieran de la reunión que tenían esa mañana con el ministro aunque ahora, esto, debía esperar un poco mientras el auror ponía en custodia a una atormentada y cabizbaja Skeeter.

La profesora McGonagall había sido citada para la destrucción de los demoníacos escritos y como siempre, hacia gala de su puntualidad y a las 12:15 ya se encontraba en el ministerio pues ademas este mismo día iba a ser ratificada como directora en propiedad del colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.

La profesora se encontró con una escena extraña a ojos de todos los testigos del ultimo piso del ministerio que no salían del asombro, veía como la reportera mas prestigiosa del país era escoltada fuera de la oficina del ministro como cualquier villano más, mientras esta despotricaba contra Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, por la cabeza de la profesora McGonagall no se pasaba ninguna idea sobre la razón de esta situación, pero decidió seguir su camino hasta la oficina del ministro.

La experimentada profesora se dedujo que así como el auror con quien sabia debía reunirse en compañía del ministro estaba ocupado, el mismo ministro también lo estaba. Dejó una nota con la asistente del ministro para que le avisara en que momento la recibiría y procedió entonces a dirigirse hacia la oficina de educación mágica donde recibiría la confirmación de su cargo como directora y el poder par tomar decisiones respecto a todos los aspectos del colegio, ademas de algunas directrices que según le habían dicho le recomendarían para mejorar un poco la seguridad mientras capturaban a todos los mortífagos fugados, entre otras cosas.

- Lo primero que debemos hacer es tener a alguien en Hogwarts para que mantenga vigilado a Potter y sus amigos. Ya tengo todo cuadrado dentro del departamento de educación mágica para que hoy cuando nombren a McGonagall como directora, le sugieran hacer ciertos cambios y nombramientos por el bien de la escuela que no podrá rechazar, y que en realidad ayudara para meter un chivato dentro del colegio para el próximo curso. - Decía el misterioso mago al que muchos dentro de su audiencia creían reconocer aunque no lo podían creer pues lo creían muerto. La realidad es que había estado exiliado desde la caída del ministerio en el corto tiempo de Rufus Scrimgeour.

Minerva McGonagall se encontraba reunida con el director del departamento de educación mágica y su secretario. El director era un mago de una edad media, debería tener unos 45 años. La profesora se preguntaba como alguien tan joven podría encargarse de esa oficina donde casi todos los empleados eran de casi el doble de su edad.

La verdad es que el dueño anterior de ese cargo había desaparecido después de la caída del ministerio y los que estaban para suceder no habían querido asumir el cargo con la llegada de Kingsley a dirigir el ministerio pues estaban pendientes de retirare. El mago tenia un nombre totalmente desconocido para la profesora que con mas de 40 años enseñando en el colegio, creía conocer a la mayoría de magos del país.

Anton Franz saludo a la nueva directora del colegio y empezó a darle indicaciones y a entregarle pergaminos para que firmara. - Profesora, a pesar de que fui educado fuera del país como me imagino ya dedujo, el ministro y yo estamos de acuerdo en que usted es la personas idónea para asumir las riendas de Hogwarts, usted a sido la sub directora durante mas de 30 años y el profesor Dumbledore confiaba en usted. Solo debo pedirle que considere reforzar la seguridad del colegio mientras existan mortifagos sueltos que puedan poner en peligro a los estudiantes - Delo por hecho, la seguridad de los estudiantes ahora es una prioridad. - Contestó la profesora. - Debo decirle que el ministro acepto su propuesta para que estudios muggles sea una materia obligatoria para todo el mundo, considero que usted se encargara de encontrar a la persona idónea para este cargo. Por otro lado, hemos aprobado promover a todos los estudiantes que hayan sacado excelentes notas durante el presente curso al siguiente nivel sin tener en cuenta artes oscuras y estudios muggles. Ahora que Madame Rolanda Hooch ha decidido dejar de enseñar y tomarse un descanso para trabajar en otros proyectos, me gustaría recomendarle el nombre de un conocido que estaría dispuesto a tomar ese puesto si a usted no le molesta, Su nombre es Bethlem Rospigliosi es un Italiano de madre escocesa, Es jugador profesional de Quidditch y como le dije estaría dispuesto a enseñar a volar a los pequeñines y de vez en cuando a pitar los partidos del colegio.

- Considerare su propuesta pero permitame primero buscar por mis propias cuentas las personas para cubrir las vacantes que tenemos en el cuerpo de profesores- respondió un poco disgustada la profesora que había sentido eso como una injerencia.

La profesora se despidió del señor Franz y su secretario que se mantuvo en silencio durante toda la reunión y salio hacia la oficina del ministro para tratar y terminar de una vez por todas ese problema que tenían con aquellos libros tenebrosos.

En la oficina del ministro ya se encontraba Dawlish esperando la llegada de la profesora.

- Buenas tardes ministro. Buenas tardes Dawlish - Saludo la profesora al entrar a la oficina. - he venido mas temprano y vi una escena poco habitual con esa reportera - dijo inmediatamente la profesora un poco interesada en saber por que amenazaba a sus estudiantes estrella. El ministro puso al corriente sobre las demandas hechas por Harry a la profesora y esta, no pudo dejar de sentirse aliviada por el hecho.

Al terminar los tres se dispusieron a bajar al departamento de misterios donde el auror había escondido los libros.

Los libros fueron destruidos en secreto por los 3 y sus cenizas desaparecidas y esparcidas para mas seguridad, no querían como había dicho Harry, tener mas magos tenebrosos casi inmortales andando por allí. En realidad Dawlish no sabia el contenido de los libros pero como buen y leal trabajador confió en el criterio de su jefe.

Mientras tanto en Cardiff el misterioso mago recibía los resultados de la primera fase de plan. - Debemos impedir que la vieja McGonagall consiga por sus propios medios profesores para esas clases, es indispensable que hagamos lo que sea necesario para que no lo consiga y así poder meter nuestro chivato al colegio.


	5. ¡Todo lo mio es tuyo!

Harry y compañía salieron de la oficina de Kingsley, y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor. Apretaron el botón para llegar al atrio mientras varios memos ínterdepartamentales volaban sobre su cabeza.

Cuando llegaron al atrio, Harry le envió un patronus a Bill, diciéndole que la reunión había terminado. Fue mas rápido de lo que esperaba ya apenas eran las doce y media. Al pasar, observaron que la fuente estaba siendo restituida. Los muggles que se encontraban debajo de los magos, estaban siendo transformados en nubes. Los Magos que estaban en la parte superior de la estatua, los estaban transformado en sus formas originales. Un Mago, una bruja, un centauro, un duende y un elfo.

Al pasar junto a la fuente, Hermione se detuvo a observarla detenidamente. - ¡Harry! - le llamó presurosa. - ¿Ya viste al mago de la fuente? Se parece a ti.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Harry volviéndose a la estatua. y Efectivamente, el mago era una versión mayor de lo que Harry era, parecía mas bien una estatua de su padre. La bruja era - ¡Ginny! La bruja se parece a ti! - Dijo Hermione subiendo la voz

Harry se encontraba un poco molesto. ¿Por que no le mencionó Kingsley que iban a poner su rostro en la estatua del ministerio? El no quería mas atención. Suficiente tenía con tener la cicatriz en su frente como para que le pusieran una estatua en el Ministerio de Magia. Solo esperaba que no le pusieran una apariencia débil, como a la antigua estatua. Y que a su Ginny no le pusiera cara de idolatrar a Harry. Aunque eso no estaría muy lejos de la realidad, el principal héroe de Ginny era, es y será su Harry.

- Vámonos - Dijo Harry volviéndose a la salida. Antes de salir, un patronus de un escarabajo gigantesco llegó hacia ellos y dijo con la voz de Bill.

- Harry en una hora tienes cita con el Goblin mayor. Por favor se puntual, porque ellos son muy rigurosos con las reglas - Terminado el mensaje, el patronus se desvaneció.

Harry y los demás se dirigieron a las chimeneas, tomaron polvos flu y se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante. Ahí fueron recibidos por Tom, el dueño que de inmediato les proporcionó un privado para evitar ser asediados por los demás comensales. Pidieron de comer, y Tom presuroso, les llevó cuatro bandejas con comida exquisita y una Jarra de zumo de calabaza frío.

Acabando de comer, fueron a pagar la cuenta. - No señor Potter, no puedo aceptar dinero de usted. - Dijo Tom solemnemente. - La comida de usted y sus amigos corre a cuenta de la Casa.

Harry comenzó a protestar pidiendo que aceptara el dinero, pero Tom se veía decidido. - Es lo menos que puedo hacer por los salvadores del mundo mágico.

Harry se resignó. Le dio las gracias a Tom y salieron al patio trasero donde se encontraba la entrada al Callejón Diagon. Después de tocar con su varita el ladrillo que daba acceso al callejón, salieron juntos. Faltaban quince minutos para la cita de Harry con los Goblins. Afortunadamente, no había mucha gente en el callejón, de lo contrario hubieran estrechado manos al por mayor y no hubieran llegado a tiempo a Gringotts.

Cuando llegaron al edificio de mármol blanco, vieron que Bill los esperaba en la entrada. Llegaron hasta el, y lo saludaron.

- Harry, el Goblin Mayor te está esperando. Debo advertirte que no se ve nada contento, de hecho, mencionó a Griphook. - Dijo Bill. - ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre los tratos con los Goblins?.

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, con preocupación.

- Lo recuerdo. Y recuerdo que dijiste que ellos no ven las ventas como nosotros los magos. Creo que se por donde va todo esto. - Dijo Harry. - No te preocupes Bill, se lo que voy a hacer, solo necesito conseguir un pensadero.

Harry y los demás siguieron a Bill hasta la oficina del Goblin Mayor. Llamaron a la puerta y una voz contestó – Adelante - todos entraron.

- Lo lamento Sr. Potter, pero debo pedir que sus amigos se retiren. La cita fue hecha para usted, no para sus amigos. - Dijo el Goblin Mayor.

- Discúlpeme, según tengo entendido, para ver asuntos de herencias tengo derecho a testigos para verificar que todo ha sido entregado. - Dijo Harry. - Así que elijo a estas cuatro personas que me acompañan como testigos presenciales.

- Como usted lo desee. - Dijo el goblin. - Muy bien señor Potter, mi nombre es Karhood. ¿En que podemos ayudarlo?.

- Vengo a reclamar los derechos de la herencia Potter obtenida el 31 de julio del año pasado. - Comenzó Harry. - Como no se me notificó ninguna lechuza informándome sobre la cantidad de bienes adquiridos, he venido personalmente a verificar que todo estuviera en orden.

- De acuerdo señor Potter. Dijo Karhood revolviendo varios pliegos de pergamino. - El motivo por el que no se le notificó el monto de su herencia, fue porque al momento de su desaparición, aún no teníamos cuantificado el total de la misma.

Harry estaba perplejo. Si no habían terminado de contar toda su herencia, no sabría cuanta fortuna tendría.

- Sin embargo, aquí tenemos el total de su fortuna. - El Goblin dio la impresión de pasarle el pergamino a Harry, pero en lugar de eso, lo aferró mas en sus manos. - Pero no podemos dársela por incumplimiento de contrato con un goblin, y por introducción ilegal y robo en una bóveda del banco, lo que incurre en una grave falta en la ley goblin.

Bill se movió incómodo en su silla.

- Supongo que el goblin en cuestión es Griphook, ¿cierto? - Pregunto Harry.

- Así es. ¡Griphook! - Mandó llamar el Goblin Mayor. Griphook entró por una puerta lateral a la oficina del Goblin Mayor, y se sentó a su lado. El Goblin traía una sonrisa de suficiencia y en su cara aun se veían las cicatrices de las torturas a las que fue sometido por Bellatrix en la mansión Malfoy y durante su huida y posterior captura por los carroñeros.

- Tengo entendido que usted utilizó al goblin presente para robar un objeto de la bóveda del matrimonio Lestrenge. - Dijo Karhood. - Además de prometer un objeto de gran valor al goblin por su ayuda, dichas faltas se castigan con oro, y el oro que tiene en sus bóvedas, no es suficiente para pagar mas de mil años de rentas por la espada hecha a Godric Gryffindor.

-Así es - Dijo Harry. - Sin embargo, Griphook no cumplió su parte del trato.

- Eso no es cierto Harry Potter - Dijo furioso Griphook. - Yo cumplí mi parte del trato, y sin embargo, tu te robaste la espada.

- Si me pueden conseguir un pensadero, podríamos probar que el trato fue roto por parte de Griphook, y que yo no robé la espada.

Karhood mandó a traer un pensadero. Mientras esperaban, Harry le explicó a Karhood que el objeto que sacaron de la bóveda Lestrenge, era un objeto que permitía destruir a Voldemort. Por lo que si no era destruido, Voldemort aún seguiría controlando Gringotts. Ademas el objeto era una reliquia de Hogwarts y no le pertenecía a los Lestrenge.

Mientras esperaban Harry dudaba un poco pues aunque había usado el pensadero muchas veces con Dumbledore, su amado maestro nunca le había enseñado a extraer recuerdos de su mente pero estaba decidido, no podía fallar en este momento así que le susurro a Hermione preguntandole si ella conocía como hacerlo. - Leí en un libro que solo debes concentrarte en el recuerdo que quieres extraer y con tocarte la sien con la punta de la varita y halar sera suficiente. - le dijo su mejor amiga.

El pensadero llegó, y Harry un poco nervioso sacó varias hebras de recuerdos de su propia cabeza y los depositó sobre la pila de piedra. Cuando todos entraron a sus recuerdos, Harry demostró que Griphook no había permitido que Harry se apoderara de la copa cuando él ya tenía en su poder la espada de Gryffindor y llamaba a los guardias para que apresaran a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Como verá Karhood, nosotros solo escapamos de la avalancha de fuego, salvamos al goblin aquí presente, y el no cumplió su parte del trato. Por lo que podría yo contra demandarlo por la misma cantidad. Nosotros no salimos con la espada. - Terminó Harry.

- ¡Eso no es cierto señor Potter! - Dijo Griphook furioso. - ¿Cómo explica entonces que la espada haya desaparecido?

- Muy fácil. - Dijo Harry tranquilo y con una ligera sonrisa en su boca. - Usted pudo haberla perdido.

- Eso es un insulto señor Potter, los goblins somos muy respetuosos con las reglas. No podría dejar la espada en cualquier lado, cuando llegue al atrio del banco con la espada en mis manos, fuimos aturdidos por el golpe ocasionado por el dragón en que usted y sus amigos escapó, cuando desperté a los pocos minutos, ya no tenia la espada y nadie la había vio después - Dijo Griphook ofendido.

- Bueno, hay una forma mas fácil para demostrar que yo no robé la espada. - Harry volvió a sacar recuerdos de su cabeza y los depositó en el pensadero. Ahora todos vieron cómo Hagrid ponía a Harry a los pies de Voldemort, los gritos de McGonagall y Ginny. La pelirroja se estremeció al volver a ver la escena en la que pensó que su mundo se derrumbaba al ver a Harry muerto. Vieron cómo Neville invoca al ED, el sombrero seleccionador en llamas, y por último, cómo la espada de Gryffindor sale del sombrero y Neville mata a Nagini.

- Como ustedes vieron, la espada acudió a un verdadero Gryffindor, tal y como Godric Gryffindor lo quería cuando le puso algunos encantamientos personales a la espada. La espada sola desapareció. La espada sola acudió al llamado. Nadie robó esa espada.

Griphook se hallaba en una situación embarazosa. Tenia la esperanza de quedarse con el oro del chico Potter, y ahora estaba a punto de perder todo el oro que tenía, y quedar a deber por el resto de su vida. Además que un salvamento de vida, se paga con una vida de esclavitud. Pensó que ahora tendría que ser como un elfo domestico para Harry Potter el resto de su miserable existencia.

- Muy bien señor Potter. - Dijo Karhood. - ¿Hay alguna forma de evitar la demanda al banco? En estos momentos no podemos pagar la cantidad de la contra demanda.

- No me gusta ser llamado mentiroso. - Dio Harry molesto. - Pasé todo un año recibiendo críticas del profeta y el ministerio porque no creían que Voldemort había regresado. Eso provocó que mas de la mitad del mundo mágico me llamara mentiroso. - Harry pensó un momento. - Sin embargo, hay algo que puede resolver este asunto.

Harry pidió un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones. Cuando hubo terminado, le pasó el pergamino a Karhood, quien lo observó con detenimiento.

- Señor Potter, esto es mucho oro.

- ¿Mas oro del que me tendrían que dar si demando al banco?

- Bueno, no, no llega ni siquiera a la mitad de aquella cifra, pero aún así es mucho oro. - Karhood se miraba pensativo. - ¿Podría pensarlo un momento por favor?

- De acuerdo, mientras tanto, me gustaría que me proporcionara el total de mi herencia.

- Muy bien señor Potter. - De acuerdo a nuestros registros, usted proviene de una familia muy antigua con una fortuna invaluable.

Eso no era nuevo para Harry. Después de su aventura en la casa de Xenophilus Loovegood, se enteró que el provenía de los Peverell, exactamente de Ignotus Peverell.

- Su actual bóveda, la 687, contiene 75.357 galeones, 1'265.476 sickles y 126'357.429 knuts. - Recitó Karhood leyendo un pergamino. - A partir de la muerte de Sirius Black, una considerable suma de oro pasará a su bóveda a menos que quiera mantener la bóveda 711 para su provecho. En todo caso, se le agregarían 123'548.632 galeones, 88'532.445 sickes y 6.987'521.021 knuts. Además de la casa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place y todas sus pertenecías incluyendo al elfo domestico de la familia. Sabemos por una notificación de Albus Dumbledore usted ya hace uso de la casa.

Sorprendidos es una expresión muy corta a como se encontraban Harry y compañía. Apenas era la bóveda de Sirius, y ya tenía una gran fortuna. Ron parecía que le hubieran petrificado con la boca abierta, Bill, Hermione y Ginny se miraban entre si y miraban a Harry que apenas si podía procesar todo lo que acababa de escuchar. - Así es, la casa en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place y su elfo Kreacher están en mi poder desde que se libero el testamento de mi padrino. - Fue lo único que pudo decir Harry.

- Ahora señor Potter, para poder tomar posesión de la bóveda número 52, necesito que me muestre el objeto que pasa de mano en mano de padre a hijo.

Harry supo de inmediato a que se refería. Aún llevaba la capa de invisibilidad entre sus ropas, un hábito que se le formó desde su sexto año. La sacó, y se la mostró a Karhood.

- Muy bien, entonces, la bóveda 52 es una de las mas extensas y antiguas que tenemos en el banco. No solo contiene monedas, también contiene objetos antiguos de las familias Peverell y Potter. El total de Galeones es de 698.542'322.145. De sickles es de 665'325.224. Y de knuts es de 54'111.200'215.874. Ademas, usted hereda la casa de sus padres en el Valle de Godric y una propiedad en la playa de Porthminster Beach en St. Ives y los objetos y pertenencias que se encuentren en estas. Todo esto da un total de 698.665'946.134 Galones, 755'123.145 Sickles y 54'118.314'094.324 Knuts. Aparte se incluirán las ordenes de Merlín obsequiadas por el Ministerio de Magia, que es un millón de galeones por cada Orden de Merlín Primera clase, y 500.000 Galeones por cada Orden de Merlín de Segunda clase, lo que sumarían tres millones de galeones extra. - Terminó Karhood.

Harry se quedó pasmado. Nunca pensó que tuviera tal fortuna enterrada bajo Londres y mucho menos que ahora tuviera no solo una sino tres casas entre sus bienes - Quisiera visitar la bóveda número 52 por favor mientras usted revisa el pergamino que le entregué.

- Muy bien, ¡Bargodob! - Mandó llamar Karhood y un goblin entró presuroso. - Lleva al señor Potter y a sus amigos a la bóveda 52. Necesitaras todas las herramientas y dos carros. No cabrán en uno.

Todos siguieron a Bargodob y subieron a los carritos. Nunca habían descendido tanto por los túneles de Gringotts. Pasaron mas de cinco minutos cuando llegaron a la bóveda 52. Bargodob hizo sonar los clankers y el dragón custodiando la bóveda se retiró. - Creo que debo hablar con Karhood, no estoy de acuerdo con que mi bóveda sea custodiada por un dragón preso y maltratado. - Dijo Harry en vos alta y Hermione salto a sus brazos y le dio el abrazo mas cariñoso que jamas le haya ofrecido. Cuando entraron a la bóveda, vieron que era inmensa, casi tan grande como el Gran Comedor en Hogwarts.

Todos se quedaron admirando las montañas de monedas. Vieron varias armaduras brillantes, muebles, cajas llenas de las mas increíbles joyas que hayan visto, colecciones de escobas de carreras y montones de libros en una biblioteca que se encontraba en el costado izquierdo de la bóveda. Hermione veía ansiosa a Harry, como pidiendo permiso para comenzar a leer algún libro. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y ella presurosa fue a comenzar a ver los títulos. Mientras tanto, Ron y Bill admiraban las escobas y Ginny las joyas, principalmente una, que Harry notó y tomó nota para su próximo cumpleaños, sin embargo, hubo una en especial con la que quería hacer algo en particular.

Pasaron varios minutos observando la bóveda, cuando Harry decidió que era hora de regresar. Hermione pidió permiso de llevarse el libro, pero el Goblin le dijo que Harry aún no era dueño de todo esto, hasta que firmara los documentos de traspaso de bienes. Harry le prometió volver otro día para recoger unas cuantas cosas y que después ella podría venir y mirar cuanto libro quisiera. Hermione asintió contenta y prometió ayudarle a clasificar la biblioteca. Harry pidió ir a su bóveda personal, la bóveda 687 para sacar algún dinero para un futuro próximo. Llegaron a la bóveda, y de inmediato notó el incremento de galeones por las Ordenes de Merlín. Sacó un buen puñado de monedas, y salieron.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina de Karhood, este se encontraba con otros duendes discutiendo sobre el pergamino que Harry le entregó.

- ¡Ah! Señor Potter, lo estábamos esperando. - Dijo Solemnemente Karhood. - Revisamos las peticiones que hizo para evitar ser demandados, y hemos llegado a una conclusión. Abriremos la cuenta de la Señorita Hermione Granger y le depositaremos los veinte millones de Galeones que pidió. También abriremos la cuenta del Señor Ron Weasley y le depositaremos los veinte millones de galeones que pidió. Depositaremos ochenta millones de Galeones a la cuenta de la familia Weasley como pidió, e invertiremos con 3 millones a la tienda Sortilegios Weasley. - Dijo finalmente Karhood.

- Perfecto, ahora, quisiera firmar cada pergamino para completar la transacción de bienes. Tengo cosas que hacer, y quiero terminar esto pronto.

Harry firmó cada pergamino, no sin antes leerlo detenidamente junto con Bill y Hermione. No quería ser víctima de algún fraude por los goblins. Cuando terminaron de firmar, salieron al vestíbulo de Gringotts. Harry se dirigió a una caja, sacó varios Galeones y los cambió por Libras. Salieron al Callejón Diagon, y Bill fue el primero en hablar.

- Harry eso fue impresionante. No muchos magos le ganan a los Goblins en negocios y tu estuviste fenomenal. - Dijo con orgullo. El único que no parecía feliz era Ron. Harry sospechaba por qué. Siempre se sentía cohibido en cuestión de dinero, pero Harry hizo nota mental de hablar con él mas tarde. Por el momento, se sentía hambriento, e invitó a todos a comer en el Caldero Chorreante.

Harry comió de forma apresurada y les dijo a sus amigos que por favor lo esperaran que no tardaría en volver, le pidió a Ginny que se quedara con Hermione y Ron en el Caldero Chorreante prometiendo que antes de que lo extrañara el estaría de vuelta. La chica que estaba un poco molesta desde que salieron de Gringotts asintió de mala gana.

Harry salio presuroso del lugar donde se encontraba y se dirigió de nuevo a Gringotts, pregunto que si ya podía hacer uso de la bóveda 52 y su contenido a lo que el goblin que le atendía le respondió que si pues ya se había hecho efectivo el movimiento, aunque este no haya sido notificado aun.

Salieron hasta la bóveda y Harry entro presuroso a tomar el objeto que en la visita que había hecho una hora atrás había separado para algo especial que tenia en mente. Regreso al atrio del banco de los magos. Harry se despido amablemente del goblin que le atendió haciendo que este se sobrecogiera, dado que pocos magos les trababan de buena forma, y se dirigió a encontrarse con sus amigos y su amada pelirroja.

Iban a dar las siete, cuando llegaron a la Madriguera. Molly se encontraba esperándolos con un trozo de pergamino en la mano.

- Harry, ¿Quisieras explicarme esto? - Dijo blandiendo el pergamino en su cara. - Acaba de llegarme una lechuza diciendo que alguien depositó ochenta millones de Galeones a nuestra bóveda de Gringotts.

- Señora Weasley, ¿Podríamos esperar a que todos estén en casa para discutir todo esto? - Dijo Harry tranquilo. Se esperaba esta reacción de la señora Weasley, pero no esperaba que la lechuza llegara tan pronto. Cuando todo mundo hubo llegado, se sentaron en la sala, y Harry tosió un poco para llamar su atención.

- Señor y señora Weasley, como verán, acaban de obtener ochenta millones de galeones gracias a mi. El banco de Gringotts quería demandarme injustamente, por lo que yo los amenacé con contra demandarlos por la cantidad que ellos querían imponerme, sin embargo, todo quedó en un acuerdo por una cantidad mucho menor a la original. Con este dinero ya no tendrán que preocuparse por pequeñeces como los polvos flu o la calidad de las túnicas.- Comenzó Harry - Ustedes han sido la familia que yo siempre quise. Me ayudaron en la estación cuando no sabía como llegar al anden 9 3/4 aún sin saber mi nombre. Me recibieron en su casa después de un verano insoportable en casa de mis tíos. Me cuidaron y previnieron cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban. Me apoyaron durante el torneo de los tres magos, y desde el regreso de Voldemort, siempre estuvieron a mi lado.- Dijo Harry comenzando a llorar. - Pero Harry...- comenzó a decir la Señora Weasley que fue interrumpida de inmediato por Harry - ¡No! Señora Weasley, no aceptaré un no como respuesta, ni que piense por un segundo en devolverme aquel dinero, no tiene que darme las gracias. Tómelo como algo que ustedes merecen por toda esta lucha y punto, es algo que ya esta hecho. - Contesto Harry tratando de colocar la cara mas seria que podía aun entre lagrimas.

- A Ron y a Hermione, mis dos mejores amigos, les depositaron veinte millones de galeones a cada uno. Su amistad es invaluable para mi. No piensen que estoy tratando de comprar su amistad. Ustedes me la regalaron en el primer año cuando me acompañaron por la piedra filosofal. Ron eres mi mejor amigo y tu Hermione eres como mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve. Este dinero lo pueden usar para comenzar su vida después de Hogwarts.

- A George, o mas bien, a Sortilegios Weasley le dieron un financiamiento de tres millones de Galeones para seguir inventando cosas. Después de una guerra y tantas muertes, el mundo necesita risas. - George miro a Harry y con un leve movimiento de sus labios, le dio unas silenciosas gracias.

- Ahora se que Ginny se pregunta, ¿por que no me abrió una cuenta a mi? - Dijo Harry volteándose hacia Ginny, que había permanecido un poco distante y séria desde que se enteró de las cuentas abiertas en Gringotts. - Ginny, las cuentas de Ron y Hermione, son para darles un empujoncito en la vida. Ayudarles a comenzar su futuro. Tu eres aún menor de edad, y dependes de tus padres, sin embargo, cuando termines Hogwarts con la aprobación de tus padres aquí presentes... - En este momento, Harry sacó la caja que había tomado en la bóveda 52 de Gringotts de entre su túnica y se arrodilló ante ella.

Hermione y la señora Weasley se pusieron las manos en la boca. - ...me gustaría que formáramos una familia juntos, y las bóvedas que viste, serán nuestras.

Ginny estaba un poco molesta por haber sido excluida de las cuentas abiertas, pero no se esperaba esto.

Cuando Harry se arrodilló, sintió flaquear sus piernas, y cómo sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Volteó a ver a su padre, quien le dio su aprobación con un asentimiento de cabeza.

- ¡SI! Acepto - Se agachó para besar a Harry, mientras toda la familia aplaudía contenta. - Aunque un año se me va a ser eterno - Dijo al final Ginny rompiendo el beso.

Harry sacó el anillo de su caja. Un anillo con dos diamantes de 10 kilates cada uno, a cada lado de una esmeralda de 20 quilates puesta en el centro. Lo puso en la mano de Ginny, y esta lo volvió a besar con pasión, hasta que una ligera tos del señor Weasley los regresó a la realidad. - Mi corazón es tuyo, mi vida es tuya. ¡Todo lo mio es tuyo mi princesa! - dijo Harry al separarse de su prometida.

Todas las mujeres admiraban el anillo, mientras Bill sacaba una botella de whiskey de fuego y varios vasos para brindar por este acontecimiento. Harry Tomó aparte a Ron para discutir unas cosas con el.

- Ron se que no quieres que tu hermana resulte lastimada... - Comenzó Harry

- Harry, detente, compañero. - Lo interrumpió Ron. - Si algo he aprendido en estos siete años siendo tu amigo, es que tu has buscado el amor en todos estos años. Si hay alguien que pueda llenar ese vacío en tu corazón es Ginny, y se que tu nunca la lastimarías.

- Gracias Ron. No sabes cuanto aprecio todo esto. - Dijo abrazando a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Salud por eso! - Dijo Ron. - Lo que no entiendo, es por qué pediste que me abrieran una cuenta.

- Ron, ya lo expliqué. Ese dinero no es mío, es la compensación por un contrato no cumplido que decidí que fuera de otras personas. Tu viste mi fortuna. No necesito mas dinero, ni lo quiero. Yo nunca tuve dinero cuando era niño, y cuando me enteré que tenía una pequeña fortuna esperando en Gringotts, quise compartirlo con todos los que quería y me querían. Como les dije antes, tu eres mi mejor amigo, mi compañero y Hermione es mi hermana, es lo menos que podía hacer, espero no estés molesto.

- De acuerdo Harry, lo siento. ¿Como crees que podría molestarme?. Es mi forma de ser. ¡Detesto ser Pobre!

- ¿Y quien dijo que eres pobre? - Dijo un poco indignado Harry. El dinero no lo es todo en la vida. Ve a Malfoy, tiene mucho dinero, pero es un asco de persona. En cambio ustedes, tienen poco dinero, o mejor dicho, tenían, pero son las personas mas maravillosas que he conocido y se que la pequeña fortuna que tienen ahora no cambiara eso para nada.

Ron se ruborizó ante este comentario, y cambió su expresión. - Además, falta que nos den las Ordenes de Merlín compañero.

- Así es Ron, falta que a Hermione y a ti les den sus galeones, ¡pero no te lo vayas a gastar todo en golosinas!

- No. Después de ver lo que hiciste hoy, tengo algo en mente que quiero hacer. - y miro de reojo a su castaña que aun admiraba el anillo de una eufórica Ginny en compañía de la señora Weasley.

- Hazlo compañero. Se merecen el uno y el otro - dijo Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry dormía como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo. Soñando con el amor de su vida, quien le hacía sentir mariposas cuando la veía, a quien le había propuesto matrimonio hace unas pocas horas.

Soñaba con su cara, su sonrisa, su largo pelo rojo. Olía su hechizante perfume floral, pero, ¿en realidad era en sueños?. Harry lentamente se despertó, y se dio cuenta que había alguien junto a el en su cama. De inmediato supo que era Ginny.

Se volteó a abrazarla, y ella se despertó.

- Hola amor - Dijo Harry. - ¿Por qué no estás en tu cama?

- Mmmm. Prefiero estar con el hombre que amo. - Dijo una soñolienta Ginny. - ¿Qué hora es?

- Pasadas las cinco. - Le dijo Harry - ¿Pero qué dirían tus padres si se enteraran?

- Papá ya lo sabe. Me vio al venir acá. Se levantó a revisar la casa cuando hice ruido al salir de mi cuarto, y me vio. Solo me dijo que me comportara.

Harry no sabía que pensar. Si al señor Weasley no le importó que Ginny se viniera a dormir a su cuarto, tal vez podría dormir con ella todas las noches. Tal vez podría abrazarla y besarla todas las noches, y recuperar tiempo perdido mientras estuvo en la búsqueda.

- Además, no sería la primera vez que nos atrapan. - Dijo Ginny besando a Harry. - Recuerda que ayer nos descubrió mama al venir a despertarte para el funeral.

- De acuerdo - Dijo Harry - Pero aún así, mañana hablaremos con tus padres, y con Ron.

- No te preocupes, solo sigue durmiendo. Me encanta verte dormir. Te vez tan en paz

- Solo cuando Voldemort o los mortífagos no visitan mis sueños. Dijo Harry.

- No te preocupes por ellos. - Dijo Ginny. - Aquí estaré yo para ayudarte cuando ellos te visiten.

- Gracias amor. Ahora, vuelve a dormir, porque mañana iremos a Londres.

- ¿A Londres? - Preguntó Ginny confundida. - ¿A qué iremos a Londres?

- Vamos de compras, y a hacer una visita que tengo pendiente. - Dijo Harry sin más.

- De acuerdo. Buenas Noches Harry.

- Buenas noches Gin, descansa. - Dijo Harry besándola tiernamente.


	6. Apariciones, reconciliación y visitas

A la mañana siguiente, la señora Weasley fue la primera que se levantó, y cuando fue a despertar a su hija para que le ayudara con el desayuno, vio la cama de Ginny tendida como el día anterior y dio un grito que despertó a toda la Madriguera.

- ¡GINNY! ¡Se han llevado a mi pequeña! - Dijo fuera de sí la señora Weasley. - ¡ARTHUR! Nuestra pequeña, no está en su cama.

El señor Weasley llegó rápido al cuarto de Ginny y comenzó a calmar a la señora Weasley.

- Molly, tranquila. Ginny está bien, mírala ahí viene bajando las escaleras.- Dijo el señor Weasley apuntándola mientras bajaba corriendo, seguida de cerca por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Pero, ¿Por qué no estabas en tu cama jovencita? - Preguntó aún asustada la señora Weasley.

- Molly, nuestros bebés están creciendo.- Dijo el señor Weasley apuntando a Ginny y a Ron. - Y nuestros hijos adoptivos también - Dijo apuntando a Hermione y a Harry.

Harry se sonrojó al escuchar decir al señor Weasley que era su hijo adoptivo. Sentía que las lágrimas querían salir, pero las contuvo. - Señor Weasley - Dijo Harry. - ¿Podríamos seguir esta conversación en la cocina por favor? Hay algo que quisiera decirles a ustedes dos, y a Ron.

- Por supuesto hijo, bajemos. - De nuevo la palabra hijo. Nadie le había dicho así. Por supuesto sus padres lo habían hecho, pero eso fue hace casi diecisiete años, el no lo recordaba.

Llegando a la cocina, todos se sentaron y Harry comenzó. - Señores Weasley, como ustedes vieron ayer, amo a su hija de tal manera, que moriría por ella. Para mi no hay mujer mas perfecta que ella. - Dijo Harry. - No es que no seas bonita Hermione, pero los Potter creo que tenemos debilidad por las hermosas pelirrojas. - Hermione rió.

- Es la maldición de los Potter - Completó sonriente la Señora Weasley.

- Ginny lleva dos noches durmiendo conmigo. - Ron iba a comenzar a protestar, pero Hermione le agarró la mano y se contuvo. - Pero, amo y respeto tanto a su hija y a su familia, que hasta que no sea mayor de edad, y estemos viviendo juntos como marido y mujer, no pienso perder la confianza que tienen de mí, ni el cariño que me han mostrado todos estos años.

- El hecho que me digan hijo - dijo Harry volteando a ver al señor Weasley, - es invaluable para mí. A pesar de no ser su hijo biológico, me han acogido como uno mas. Es por eso que les estaré eternamente agradecido.

La señora Weasley corrió llorando a abrazar a Harry, mientras Ginny se acercaba también para abrazarlo.

- Me gustaría que tan pronto como solucionemos algunas cosas pendientes, saliéramos todos de vacaciones, creo que necesito el descanso que en toda mi vida no he tenido, quiero aprovechar antes de tomar alguna decisión sobre lo que haré con mi vida para relajarme. - Continuó Harry. Todos lo miraron expectantes. - Ahora que se que tengo una propiedad en la playa, me gustaría ofrecerla a ustedes para que la usen cuando lo deseen. El primer uso que quiero hacer, es como les decía que fuéramos todos algunos días a relajarnos un poco para tratar de tomar las mejores decisiones.

La familia le sonrió en silencio. - Claro que aceptamos tu propuesta pero debemos planificar bien las cosas, hijo - Respondió el señor Weasley rompiendo el silencio. - Primero debemos verificar en que estado se encuentra y como tu dices terminar de organizar y solucionas algunos pendientes - Agrego Hermione.

Ya tranquilos todos, Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley comenzaron a preparar el desayuno mientras Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley ponían la mesa. A lo lejos se observaban varias lechuzas que volaban directo a la Madriguera. Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana y todas entraron. A Harry le dio una punzada al recordar a Hedwig, y se prometió que iría por otra lechuza ese mismo día.

Dos lechuzas traían El Profeta dirigidos al señor Weasley y a Hermione. Varias lechuzas traían correspondencia para Harry. Una venía del ministerio de magia, otra de Gringotts, otra mas de Hogwarts y otra más que había estado esperando.

Harry abrió esa primero y la leyó aprensivo. Cuando hubo terminado, Harry estaba sonriendo. Todos le preguntaban que era lo que pasaba, pero el se limitó a decirles que mas tarde verían.

La carta del Ministerio le informaba que los juicios contra Dolores Umbridge y Rita Skeeter se realizarían el 30 de Mayo a las 9 y 11 de la mañana respectivamente, y se requería la presencia de Harry como demandante. Ron y Hermione también tenían cartas del ministerio para atestiguar contra ellas.

La carta de Gringotts, le informaba que todos los movimientos pactados el día de ayer, había sido realizados con éxito, y se requería su presencia para entregarle las llaves de las cámaras que poseía.

La carta de Hogwarts le pedía que se presentara el día siguiente en el despacho de la directora a las once de la mañana para hablar sobre el futuro del trío.

El señor Weasley terminó de leer el periódico y se lo pasó a Harry, quien al ver la primera plana, se quedó asombrado.

"HARRY POTTER DEMANDA AL PROFETA"

En un hecho sorprendente, el niño que vivió dos veces entabló una demanda en contra del diario El Profeta por falsas acusaciones y calumnias escritas por este diario hace dos años.

El Director del diario afirmó que estaban viendo cómo solucionar esta demanda del señor Potter.

- Nosotros no podíamos hacer nada, una bruja dentro de El Ministerio nos ordenaba que escribiéramos todo eso. - Dijo un reportero que prefirió omitir su nombre. Cuando se le preguntó sobre esa bruja, el reportero afirmó que se trataba de Dolores Umbridge, quien ocupaba el cargo de Subsecretaria Mayor del Ministerio en la época en que se escribieron las noticias de Harry Potter.

Dolores Umbridge también fue aprehendida por otra demanda del señor Potter. Aún no tenemos los detalles de dicha demanda, pero los rumores indican que fue por hechos ocurridos durante su periodo como Directora de Hogwarts.

A este hecho se une que la mejor y más prestigiosa reportera del diario fuera demandada también por el Señor Potter (vea mas en páginas interiores).

Harry terminó de leer el artículo. Así que Umbridge también estaba detrás de lo escrito en el Diario. Entonces eso sería otra de las cosas que agregaría a sus preguntas durante el juicio. Pensó para sus adentros.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, el señor Weasley se fue al trabajo y la señora Weasley les preguntó que planes tenían para ese día. Harry le contestó que irían a Londres a Gringotts y después a hacer unas compras.

Salieron hasta fuera de los límites de la madriguera, y Hermione los desapareció hasta Londres, en donde se encaminaron a la entrada de visitantes del ministerio. Cuando entraron al teléfono y marcaron los números 6-2-4-4-2 y la voz de mujer les contestó.

- Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia, por favor indiquen sus nombre y su propósito

- Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. Los señores Harry Potter y Ron Weasley están aquí para presentar su examen de aparición. - Dijo Harry con voz alegre.

- Gracias. Visitantes del Ministerio se les pedirá entreguen su varita en la recepción. Disfruten su visita.

- Gracias. - Contestó Harry.

Ron estaba pasmado. - Compañero, no creo pasar el examen hoy. No estoy listo.

- Ron, después de lo que pasamos la última semana. Robar Gringotts, huir en dragones, pelear con dementores, entrar furtivamente a Hogwarts y participar en la batalla, ¿me dices que no estas listo para aparecerte? - Dijo Harry mientras les pasaba a todos sus placas.

- Además, te estuviste apareciendo varias veces cuando vigilábamos el ministerio, ¿lo recuerdas? - Dijo radiante Hermione. - Se que lo harás bien - Añadió besándolo en los labios. Ron se sintió mucho mas animado. Hermione siempre sabia como motivar a su pelirrojo.

Cuando el ascensor se detuvo, los cuatro se dirigieron al mostrador y entregaron sus varitas. A Harry le agradó ver que el mago encargado de ese trabajo no mostrara interés en sus nombres. Verificó las varitas, se las entregó y respondió con un monótono gracias.

Harry y compañía se dirigieron al ascensor y oprimieron el botón para bajar al piso seis, en donde se encontraba la Sección de Transporte Mágico. Varias personas que se encontraban ahí, les estrecharon las manos. Ron se sentía glorificado, estrechaba manos sin parar con una sonrisa en su rostro que no daba lugar a dudas que esto le gustaba.

Cuando llegaron a su piso salieron del ascensor dando unos últimos apretones de manos. Preguntaron por el mago que sustituía a Pius Tickeness y se dirigieron con el.

- Ah señor Potter, un placer. Mi nombre es Wilbur Stranger. ¿En que puedo servirle a usted y a sus amigos?

- Pues verá - Comenzó Harry. - Ya hace un año que cumplí la mayoría de edad, y mi amigo aquí presente ya hace mas de un año que la cumplió, y en verdad nos gustaría presentar el examen de aparición para poder andar libremente por el país sin la necesidad de utilizar escobas a la vista de los muggles, y evitar tanto papeleo para los trasladores.

- Pues verá señor Potter, eso no es posible. - Dijo apenado Stranger Los exámenes están programados hasta agosto.

Harry y Ron se sentían afligidos, esperaban poder aparecerse las veces que quisieran.

- Sin embargo. - Continuó pensativo Stranger. - Ese día vienen muchos magos que recién cumplen su mayoría de edad, y usted y sus amigos podrían causar un gran alboroto y distracciones, y no queremos escindidos. De acuerdo señor Potter, le aplicaremos el examen a usted y a su amigo.

- Señor Stranger, tengo algo mas que pedirle, y espero que pueda concedérmelo. - Dijo Harry cuidadosamente. - Mi novia, la señorita Ginny Weasley cumple años el próximo 11 de agosto, y como usted dice, no quiere distracciones de ningún tipo en el próximo examen. ¿Sería posible que le aplicaran el examen antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad?

- Lo siento señorita Weasley - Dijo el señor Stranger. - Pero las leyes de los magos son estrictas. Hasta que cumpla su mayoría de edad no puede tener su carné. Lo siento señor Potter, pero eso está fuera de mi alcance.

- Lo siento Ginny, esperaba que funcionase - Dijo Harry.

- No te preocupes, esperaré unos cuantos meses - Dijo Ginny. - Además, si nos aparecemos con aparición conjunta, puedo abrazarte más. - Harry se sonrojó con el comentario.

- Muy bien señores Potter y Weasley, si me siguen por favor a la sala de prueba podremos comenzar. - Harry y Ron siguieron al examinador hasta una sala mientras Hermione y Ginny esperaban en una sala de espera.

Primero les pidieron que se aparecieran dentro de unos círculos específicos. Esto le recordaba sus clases de aparición en Hogwarts. No tuvieron ningún problema en aparecerse dentro de los círculos, así que comenzaron con la verdadera prueba. A Ron le pidieron que se apareciera a un lado del Caldero Chorreante, y a Harry a un lado de Zonko en Hogsmeade. Ahí tampoco tuvieron problemas, y cuando regresaron estaban radiantes. Habían aprobado.

Hermione y Ginny los esperaban ansiosas, y cuando vieron las sonrisas en sus caras, fueron a abrazarlos felices.

- Sabía que lo lograrías, estaba muy confiada en que lo harías - Decía Hermione a Ron. Stranger les entregó su carné a Harry y a Ron y les dio sus felicitaciones.

- Señor Stranger, tengo que viajar a Australia por asuntos personales, y no quiero aparecerme hasta una distancia tan grande. - Dijo Hermione volviéndose hacia Stranger. - ¿Cómo podría programar un traslador trasatlántico pronto?

- Tiene que llenar un formulario, y su respuesta estaría en 24 horas a mas tardar - Respondió Stranger.

- ¿Podría darme esos formularios? - Pidió Hermione. - Quiero llenarlos para poder viajar pronto. - Stranger le pasó un montón de pergaminos y Hermione comenzó a estudiarlos.

- Hermione, Ron y yo tenemos asunto que hacer. - Dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ginny. - ¿Qué te parece si tu y Ginny se quedan aquí llenando los formularios mientras Ron y yo volvemos?

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh! Si por supuesto. Esto me va a llevar algún tiempo. No se preocupen. - Contestó Hermione levantando la vista de los pergaminos.

- Volvemos calculo en dos horas - Dijo Harry besando a Ginny. Ron se despedía igual de Hermione.

- Muy bien compañero, ¿de que se trata todo esto? - Preguntó Ron. - ¿Qué asuntos pendientes tenemos?

- Te los diré cuando lleguemos a Gringotts. - Dijo Harry misterioso.

Ambos se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante y se dirigieron al Callejón Diagon, que estaba rebosante de gente festejando el fin de la guerra. Pasaron disimuladamente por el callejón hasta Gringotts y pidieron Hablar con el Goblin Mayor.

- Adelante Sr. Potter, Karhood lo espera. - Harry y Ron entraron a la oficina principal y se sentaron.

- Señor Potter, bienvenido de nuevo. - Saludo Karhood. - Supongo que viene en relación a la lechuza que le mandamos esta mañana.

- Así es Karhood. - Respondió Harry. - Tengo un poco de prisa, así que si me entrega las llaves y documentos, podremos seguir nuestro camino.

- Muy bien señor Potter, aquí están las llaves de las bóvedas 52 y 687 - Dijo el goblin entregando un manojo de llaves.

- Señor Kardood, me gustaría preguntarle, ¿que debo hacer para que mi prometida tenga acceso a mis bóvedas con su propia llave?- Pregunto Harry, sorprendiendo al goblin y a Ron.

- Usted solo debe solicitar al banco una segunda llave de sus bóvedas para ella llenar un formulario de autorización y de inmediato le serán entregadas dichas copias. Pero debo advertirle que no es una decisión segura, usted aun no se ha casado y le estaría entregando el acceso a esa persona - Respondió Karhood. - No se preocupe Karhood, yo le confiaría mi vida a Ginny Weasley así que es una decisión ya tomada, ¿podría darme el formulario?.

Harry lleno el formulario, que pensó era mas corto de lo que pensaba pues apenas si se había demorado unos 5 minutos y se le devolvió al goblin mayor. - Si espera 15 minutos le entregaremos las copias de sus llaves. ¿Cual desea que sea el objeto de seguridad para identificar a la señorita Weasley? - terminó de decir Karhood. - ella puede decidirlo junto a usted en un plazo no mayor a 30 días, de igual forma desde ya esta autorizada para hacer cualquier movimiento - agrego.

- Muy bien, ahora, me gustaría visitar la bóveda 52. - Dijo Harry. - Me preguntaba que se hizo Griphook.

- Fué una deshonra para los goblins, señor Potter." - Dijo enojado Karhood. - Fue rebajado a guardia de seguridad del banco.

- Señor Karhood, Griphook siempre trabajó bien conmigo. Fue un error el que cometió y ya está perdonado. ¿Sería posible que volviera a trabajar en mi cuenta? También me gustaría saber si ¿es posible el retiro del dragón que custodia la bóveda 52 y que este sea enviado a Rumanía para ser liberado? - Preguntó Harry.

- Solo si un mago pide a un goblin en específico, se puede hacer, señor Potter, así que si Griphook no tiene problemas, volverá a trabajar en su bóveda. - Dijo Karhood. - Lo del dragón, déjeme estudiarlo y cuando hayamos tomado una decisión, le sera notificada - Mientras tanto, otro goblin lo acompañará por el día de hoy.

Cuando llegaron a la bóveda 52, Harry y Ron entraron mientras el goblin los esperaba afuera.

- Ron, ¿estás dispuesto a hacer lo que dijiste ayer? - Preguntó Harry. - Hablar con Hermione me refiero.

- Si compañero, pero ¿a que viene todo esto?

- Bueno, se que la amas, y se que ella te ama. Y no puedo pensar en dos personas que puedan estar mas juntas que ustedes. Dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a un baúl. - Por eso, te pido, como amigo, que veas el interior de este baúl y escojas lo indicado para Hermione.

- Harry, no puedo. - Dijo Ron avergonzado. - Son tus cosas, es tu herencia.

- Herencia que no voy a gastar en toda mi vida, y no quiero gastarla, quiero compartirla con mi familia. - Dijo Harry.

- Vaya compañero, de verdad... gracias - Dijo Ron, y se puso a buscar lo indicado para su novia.

- No hay de qué. - Respondió Harry buscando también algunas cajas. Solo te pido que no hagas sufrir a Hermione.

Cuando terminaron de buscar, salieron de la bóveda. Ron con un pequeño estuche en su bolsillo, y Harry con otros estuches en los suyos. Llegaron al vestíbulo y se dirigieron a una de las cajas.

- Quisiera cambiar moneda mágica a muggle por favor. Dijo Harry al goblin de la caja.

- Muy bien señor... Potter supongo. - Dijo el Goblin volteando a ver a Harry. - ¿Cuanto dinero muggle necesita?

- Cuatrocientas cincuenta mil libras - Dijo Harry tranquilo. El goblin casi se cae del banco en el que estaba sentado.

- ¿Trescientas cincuenta mil libras? - Repitió con voz chillona el goblin. - Pero eso es casi doscientos sesenta mil galeones.

- Tengo suficiente oro para sobrevivir, así que no haga escándalo por favor.

- Muy bien, los quiere en efectivo o prefiere en un cheque de caja?" Preguntó el goblin.

- Quiero dos cheques de caja - Dijo pensativo Harry. - Uno por doscientos cincuenta mil, y otro por cien mil, el resto en efectivo por favor.

- Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo? - Preguntó en voz baja Ron. - ¿Para que quieres ese dinero?

- Ya lo verás, en nuestra próxima parada después de recoger a las chicas. - Le respondió Harry también en voz baja.

- Señor Potter, el gerente del banco me ha pedido que le entregue estas llaves y que le recuerde que tiene treinta días para que la señorita Ginny Weasley venga y notifique su objeto de seguridad - dijo un segundo goblin que se acerco a los chicos.

Ya con los cheques y las llaves en su poder, Harry y Ron regresaron al ministerio para recoger a sus novias.

Hermione aún estaba enfrascada en el llenado del formulario, y Ginny era de poca ayuda, porque distraía constantemente a la castaña.

- Harry, la próxima vez, no me dejes que tu queridísima novia para que me ayude - Dijo Hermione al verlos entrar. - He tenido que volver a comenzar dos veces a llenar los formularios. - Ginny le dirigió una mirada cómplice a Harry.

- ¿Todo bien en Gringotts? - Preguntó a Harry.

- Muy bien, ya tengo las llaves y lo demás. - Respondió llegando junto a Ginny y abrazándola.

Media hora después, Hermione terminó de llenar los formularios y se los entregó a Stranger. El le dijo que su traslador estaría listo al día siguiente a las 4 de la tarde, sería mandado vía lechuza a la Magriguera y se activaría a las 4:15 para que estuviera lista.

- ¡Oh Dios mio! - Exclamó Hermione. - Voy a ver a mamá y a papá.

- Muy bien. - Dijo Harry. - Nuestra siguiente parada es Tottenham court road.

- ¿Qué hay ahí amor? - Preguntó Ginny.

- Mis tíos. - Respondió Harry sombrío.

Llegaron a la casa marcada con el número 625 y tocaron el timbre. Una mujer delgada con cara de caballo abrió la puerta y se quedó sorprendida por lo que veía.

- Hola tía Petunia. - Saludó Harry. - ¿Podemos pasar un momento?

Petunia los dejó pasar y los llevó a la salita de estar. - Así que, ganaste. ¿Verdad? El otro hombre nos lo dijo.

- Así es tía Petunia, ganamos. Pero no vine a eso. Vine a hablar con el tío Vernon y contigo.

- Le llamaré, está tomando una siesta. - Tía Petunia subió al dormitorio a hablarle a Vernon.

- ¿QUE? ¿ESTA AQUÍ? - Explotó de repente. - ¿Cómo pudiste dejarlo entrar? ¿Quieres que nos maten?

- Vernon contrólate. Todo está bajo control. Ya no hay peligro. Ahora baja si sabes lo que te conviene. - Dijo Petunia en voz alta.

Vernon bajó las escaleras seguido de Petunia.

- Chico, con que estás aquí

- Tío Vernon - Saludó Harry con una inclinación de cabeza. - Oh, ellos son mis amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. Y ella es mi novia y futura esposa Ginevra "Ginny" Weasley. - Todos saludaron a los Dursley, pero Vernon hizo como si no hubiera escuchado.

- ¿Futura esposa? - Preguntó Petunia sorprendida. - ¿No estás muy joven para casarte?

- Aún lo soy tía, por eso nos vamos a esperar a que ella termine el colegio y decidamos que hacer con nuestras futuras vidas - Dijo Harry. - Pero eso no impide que le haya propuesto matrimonio.

Petunia observó el anillo que tenía Ginny en su mano, y lo reconoció como el que había tenido Lily cuando el otro chico le propuso matrimonio.

- Vine para hablar contigo tío Vernon. - Dijo Harry volviéndose hacia su tío. - Dedalus me dijo cómo has estado quejándote del dinero que has gastado conmigo. - Dijo en forma acusatoria.

- ¿Y qué si lo hice? - Dijo Vernon en defensa. - Fuiste un gasto muy grande para nosotros muchacho.

- Según Dedalus, gastaste no más de cuatrocientas mil libras. Contando ropa nueva, libros nuevos, juguetes y regalos, además de la comida que me dabas.

Harry revolvió entre su pantalón y sacó una bolsa con encantamiento expansible indetectable y comenzó a sacar la ropa que había sido suya los últimos años.

- Si a esto le llamas ropa nueva, yo tengo padre y madre que me aman mucho. - Dijo aventando un par de calcetines de tío Vernon. - Pero no te preocupes, vine a regresarte el "favor" que me hiciste al acogerme en tu familia.

Sacó el cheque de caja de doscientos cincuenta mil libras, y se lo entregó a Vernon. - También tengo algo para ti tía Petunia. - Harry sacó el cheque de caja de cien mil libras y se le entregó. - Esto es exclusivamente para los estudios y dieta de Dudley. Sabré si lo gastan en un coche nuevo por ejemplo.

- Ha se me olvidaba, como ya no hay peligro y no quiero que piensen que me quiero quedar con su antigua casa, debo decirles que ya es seguro que vuelvan, yo les recomendaría que la alquilasen o la vendan ya que ésta es mas grande y esta mejor ubicada.

- Gracias Harry. - Dijo Petunia, pero fue interrumpida por Vernon.

- ¡NO NECESITAMOS LIMOSNAS DE GENTE COMO TU!

- Como quieras tío Vernon, pero pensé que querías recuperar la inversión que hiciste conmigo. Si no la quieres, bien puedo darla a la caridad.

Había dado en el clavo. Lo que mas detestaba Vernon además de la magia, era a las personas que no trabajaban y vivían de la asistencia social.

- De acuerdo chico. Me lo quedaré.- Dijo al fin Vernon. - Pero no quiero volver a verte en esta casa, ¿oíste?

- Lo siento tío Vernon, pero esta casa no te pertenece a ti. - Dijo Harry. - La Orden del Fénix la compró a nombre de mi familiar directa, es decir Petunia Dursley Evans. Así que si quiero venir a visitar a tía Petunia o a Dudley y ellos no me lo impiden, voy a seguir viniendo.

- Eres bienvenido las veces que sea lo mismo tu prometida - Dijo Petunia mirando enojada a su marido. - Lástima que Dudley no esté aquí. Le hubiera gustado saludarte.

- No importa, de todos modos vendré a visitarlo pronto. - Dijo Harry. - Bueno, nosotros ya nos vamos.

- ¿Cómo que ya se van? - Preguntó Petunia. - ¿No se quedan a tomar el té?

- Lo siento tía Petunia, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. - Dijo Harry. - Pero prometo regresar pronto.

- ¿Aun no sabemos que decisión tomo McGonagall sobre las vacantes para docentes y las sugerencias de seguridad que se le hicieron? - Preguntaba aquel mago misterioso. - No señor, sabemos que acepto sin dudar las sugerencias de seguridad y la escolta de aurores por las afueras del colegio. Sabemos que tiene algunas opciones y que mañana le hará la propuesta a uno de los magos, desafortunadamente no pudimos saber de quien se trata. - respondió Anton Franz.


	7. Nervios

- ¿Aun no sabemos que pasara con Harry Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos? - Preguntó el misterioso mago. Anton Franz contesto que aun no tenia noticias, pero pensaba que éste, seguramente decidiría continuar con sus estudios en el colegio, lo que si sabia ya que no era un secreto en el ministerio, era que la hija de Arthur Weasley era novia de Harry Potter y no se separaban para ir a ninguna parte, en los últimos días, habían visto al inseparable trío, convertido en un inseparable cuarteto, Ron Weasley cogido de la mano de la señorita Granger y Potter de la señorita Weasley.

- Mmm... es mas difícil controlar a cuatro que a tres. Tengo entendido que son muy buenos en los duelos, aun así, debemos seguir adelante con el plan de Hogwarts por si Potter decide continuar con sus estudios. - continuó el mago líder.

- Considero señor, que deberíamos considerar algún plan de contingencia por si en lo eventual. Potter no regresa al colegio. ¿Que haríamos si decide no estudiar más? - decía Franz. Mientras le contaba a su jefe que según había escuchado en el ministerio, un goblin llamado Griphook, se había embriagado en el Caldero Chorreante la noche anterior, y entre berridos y lamentos había soltado que Harry Potter era el heredero de una de las fortunas mas antiguas y grandes del mundo mágico. Franz pensaba que quizá Potter decidiría que no tendría que hacer nada mas en su vida y se dedicaría a disfrutar de su fortuna.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, se que Potter tiene aspiraciones y sueños, se que ha sido criado por muggles y no ha tenido nunca ambiciones y sueños de riqueza o fama, les huye. Ahora que sabe que tiene una fortuna hará de cuenta que sigue siendo pobre y seguirá con sus planes - contestó el misterioso mago. - Según me dijo en su momento Umbrige, Potter soñaba con ser auror y para ser esto, debe primero terminar su séptimo año y sacar excelentes notas - continuó.

Minerva McGonagall caminaba en círculos en su oficina pensando en cual seria la mejor forma para decirle a Potter y sus dos inseparables amigos lo que tenia pensado. Lo que más le preocupada era como se lo tomarían.

Había consultado con los cuadros de Dumbledore y Snape y estos sobre todo el de Snape, no estaba muy seguro de la decisión y según Dumbledore, dudaba que aceptaran la propuesta aunque no le desagradaba del todo la idea de la nueva directora.

Por otro lado, la directora le había informado a Dumbledore de la decisión y posterior ejecución sobre los libros que hablaban de horrocruxes, a lo que este, no había podido sino estar mas de acuerdo, el mismo, ya lo había pensado, pero debido a que Harry los necesitaba, o mejor, Hermione los necesitaba para ayudar a Harry, no lo había hecho.

Minerva salió de su oficina para seguir supervisando la reconstrucción del castillo. Normalmente Hogwarts era capaz de reconstruirse solo pues así lo habían dispuesto sus fundadores, pero dado que la batalla había dejado un gran impacto, la directora había tenido que contratar a varios magos constructores y goblins para garantizar que el colegio estuviera listo para el inicio de las clases en septiembre.

- Ahora lo que más me interesa, es que esta semana iré al ministerio a solicitar empleo y así, poder continuar con el plan - le dijo el misterioso mago a Franz, a Antonin Dolohov y a Yaxley. Dos ex mortifagos de Voldemort que sonreían y asentían.

- No puedo creer la suerte que tengo de que ustedes se me hayan unido, sobre todo tu Antonin, ahora que todos creen que fuiste asesinado por ese estúpido profesor de encantamientos - Decía el misterioso mago. - Sera más fácil acabar con Potter y se que ustedes están deseosos de vengar a su maestro. - Continúo.

Los interpelados se miraron y sonrieron. - Solo pedimos que nos permita acabar a nosotros con Potter, no se imagina cuantos problemas nos causo con el señor tenebroso ese mocoso - contestó Yaxley que les contó a lo que tuvo que enfrentarse cuando los tres muchachos irrumpieron en el ministerio y se volaron en sus narices.

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione salieron de la casa de los Dursley y decidieron caminar un poco hasta que se desaparecieron y llegaron a los limites de la madriguera y se dispusieron a entrar a casa.


	8. Compras, viajes y propuestas inesperadas

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione acaban de llegar a la Madriguera para cenar, - Como supiste donde vives tus tíos? - le preguntaba Hermione - Recuerdas la carta que recibí esta mañana? me la envió Dedalus Diggle el era el guardián del secreto y por eso pudimos llegar, según me dijo mañana levanta el encantamiento Fidelius aunque me da igual, no es necesario. Igual por eso decidí ir hoy mismo a sanjar el asunto - Contestó Harry. Durante la cena, le informaron a los Señores Weasley que Hermione y Ron partirían al día siguiente hacia Australia. Harry y Ginny se quedarían a disfrutar el día, además de visitar Hogwarts para la charla pendiente que tenía Harry con la Profesora McGonagall.

Cuando se fueron a acostar, Harry metió las cajitas que sacó de su bóveda en su baúl, justo antes de que Ginny entrara con una pijama de dos piezas que acentuaban su figura. Harry tuvo que utilizar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar saltar sobre su novia.

- Ginny, aún no me cambio. - Dijo Harry sonrojándose. -¿Podrías salir un momento para ponerme mi pijama?

- Es mejor que te acostumbres, Harry. - Dijo Ginny seductoramente. - Cuando seamos marido y mujer, no voy a salir de la habitación cuando te cambies

Si Harry estaba sonrojado antes, ahora estaba del color del pelo de Ginny. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a desvestirse, quedando en unos calzoncillos viejos que habían sido de Duddley, la única ropa que no le devolvió a tío Vernon, pues aún no había comprado ropa nueva. Tenían agujeros en algunas partes y le quedaban flojos. Harry los sostenía con una mano mientras con la otra se ponía el pantalón de la pijama.

Ginny no podía creer lo que veía. Nunca habría creído que Harry tuviera ropa en tan mal estado, y ella y Ron preocupándose por unos cuantos galeones en su niñez cuando Harry no tuvo algunas veces comida, ropa o amigos. Ella se iba a dedicar a cambiar eso. Mañana irían de compras antes de ver a McGonagall.

Harry terminó de ponerse su pijama, y se volvió a Ginny con la vista hacia abajo, avergonzado de que hubiera visto el tipo de ropa que llevaba, pero ella se acercó y le levantó la cara para verlo a los ojos. Con un solo beso, declaró que no le importaba cómo vistiera, sino cómo era él. No podías juzgar un dulce por la envoltura, sino por su sabor, su dulzura. Y era dulzura lo que Ginny sentía en los labios de Harry.

En la otra habitación, una preocupada Hermione hacía su equipaje para viajar en unas horas para recuperar a sus padres, mientras Ron no dejaba de tratar de tranquilizarla.

- Vamos Hermione, estoy seguro de que están bien. - Dijo Ron viéndola pasar con un par de pantalones en la mano. - Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido. Creo que tu hechizo desmemorizante funcionó y ellos están a salvo.

- No. No. Estoy segura de que me van a matar. - Dijo una preocupada Hermione. - Nunca debí hacerlo. Nunca había estado en contra de mis padres.

- ¡Hermione, basta! - Dijo Ron poniéndose de pié. La tomó de un brazo y la volteó hacia el. - Escucha. Era la única forma de mantenerlos a salvo. Tu misma lo dijiste. Al ser amiga de Harry Potter, los mortífagos irían por ti y torturaría y matarían a tus padres para sacarles información.

- Creo que tienes razón. Pero espero que no estén enojados cuando les devuelva la memoria. Y espero no estropear el hechizo para hacerlo, de lo contrario, quedarían como los padres de Neville.

- No creo que eso ocurra. - Dijo Ron besando tiernamente su frente. - No con la bruja mas maravillosa y talentosa que conozco.

- Gracias Ron. - Dijo Hermione apoyándose en su pecho. - Te amo.

- Y yo a ti.

Al día siguiente, Hermione se despertó presurosa a afinar los últimos detalles para su viaje. La señora Weasley les preparaba varios bocadillos para que no pasaran hambre en caso de no encontrar a los señores Granger el mismo día.

Harry y Ginny bajaron juntos a desayunar. La señora Weasley sonrió un poco al verlos tomados de la cintura y les sirvió el desayuno. Se sentaron juntos y comenzaron a comer, cuando Ron bajó de su dormitorio.

- Mamá. - Dijo Ron al ver tanta comida. - ¿Va a venir alguien a desayunar aparte de nosotros?

- No seas tonto Ron. - Dijo Ginny. - Son para tu viaje con Hermione. No creías que encontrar a dos personas en un país mas grande que Inglaterra iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? Después de lo que tardaron con los horrocruxes. Creí que tenías cerebro hermanito.

- ¡Oh cállate! - Dijo Ron molesto.

- Hermione. - Llamó Ginny. - Harry y yo vamos a salir por la mañana, pero prometemos estar aquí antes de que partan hacia Australia.

- ¡Oh! No te preocupes. - Respondió Hermione

- ¿A donde van querida? - Preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Vamos al callejón Diagon y después a Hogwarts. - Mencionó Ginny a su madre. - No se para que quiere la profesora McGonagall hablar contigo Harry.

- A do bejor eds ara la ecostrusión ded cadillo. - Se aventuró a decir Ron con la boca llena de comida.

- ¡Ron! - Lo reprendió su madre. - Te he dicho que no hables con la boca llena.

- Lo siento - Se disculpó Ron.

Apenas Harry terminó de desayunar, el y Ginny salieron de la Madriguera. Fueron hasta el punto de desaparición, y Harry tomó de la cintura a Ginny y se aparecieron en el Caldero Chorreante.

- Ah, señor Potter. ¿Desea algo de desayunar para usted y su bella novia? - Dijo Tom al verlos pasar.

- Hoy no, Tom. - Respondió Harry. - Hoy estamos solo de paso.

- No se preocupe señor Potter. Sea bienvenido cuando quiera. - Dijo Tom mientras los acompañaba al patio donde estaba la entrada al callejón. Tocaron con la varita el ladrillo que daba acceso al callejón y salieron a la atestada calle.

- Muy bien Harry, nuestra primera parada será el Emporio de la Lechuza - Dijo Ginny arrastrándolo por el callejón. Entraron a la oscura tienda y comenzaron a ver las lechuzas con ayuda de sus varitas.

Harry no se sentía cómodo ahí. Extrañaba a su lechuza Hedwig, su única amiga en sus temporadas con los Dursley. Pero no podía negar que en el mundo mágico necesitaba lechuzas para comunicarse. Así que eligió a una lechuza parda que se veía animada a irse con el. Decidió llamarla Horus. Pagó quince galeones y salieron al callejón. Harry no quería llevar todo el rato la jaula de Horus, así que pidió prestado un pergamino y una pluma y escribió una nota.

"_Señora Weasley, esta es mi nueva lechuza Horus. Le pido la cuide mientras Ginny y yo terminamos las compras._

_Harry."_

- Esta nota es para la Señora Weasley - Le dijo Harry a su nueva lechuza mientras le daba el pergamino sellado. - Ella cuidará de ti hasta que llegue mas tarde.

La lechuza ululó y salió volando rumbo a la Madriguera. Siguieron recorriendo el callejón y llegaron hasta Madam Malkin's en donde Ginny gustosa eligió varias túnicas para Harry. En menos de media hora Harry se había probado no menos de veinte túnicas y las modelaba frente al ojo crítico de Ginny y Madam Malkin. Al final, salieron con varios paquetes que fueron reducidos para caber en el bolsillo del pantalón de Harry.

Pasaron junto al negocio de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch y Harry se quedó mirando la nueva Saeta de Fuego 300. Extrañaba volar. No había volado desde que él y Dumbledore fueron hacia la torre de Astronomía a ver la marca tenebrosa. Ahora que no iba a Hogwarts, la única forma de volar era con los Weasley, pero no era lo mismo. El sentir tu pelo movido por el viento cuando vas detrás de una escurridiza Snitch seguido por el buscador contrario, era mucho mejor que anotar goles en los terrenos de la Madriguera. Noto como su novia miraba con la que el pensó era la misma cara que debía tener el y sonrió.

Resignado, continuaron su camino, ahora hacia el Londres Muggle. Harry ya tenía pensado comprar algo de ropa, por eso no le sorprendió cuando Ginny dijo.

- Amor, necesitamos comprarte algo de ropa. Es mejor que tu me conduzcas por aquí, porque yo no se como caminar por estos lugares.

- De acuerdo Ginny, vamos a buscar un centro comercial.

Encontraron un centro comercial lleno de Gente, y Ginny se sorprendió del tamaño del edificio. Subieron a las escaleras mecánicas, y por poco se cae al llegar hasta arriba.

- Todo está bien Ginny, solo tienes que dar un paso justo antes de llegar arriba. - Dijo Harry con un asomo de sonrisa en la cara. Entraron a una tienda departamental, y Ginny comenzó a escoger ropa para Harry. Varios pares de calzoncillos tipo bóxer, varios calcetines de diferentes colores, y varios pantalones y playeras sencillas.

Era una suerte que Harry hubiera cambiado galeones por dinero muggle el día anterior, de lo contrario, hubieran pasado una gran vergüenza comprando ropa con monedas de oro.

Aunque Ginny nunca había ido de compras al mundo muggle, Harry estaba sorprendido de como se movía en las tiendas de ropa y sonreía como nunca

Apenas eran las doce de la mañana, y Hermione salía hacia Australia a las cuatro veinte, así que Harry decidió darle a Ginny su primera experiencia cinematográfica. Se dirigieron al cinema que se encontraba en el centro comercial, y vieron la cartelera. Ginny no sabía de que se trataba todo esto, así que dejó a Harry escoger.

Aunque no era una cita formal, Harry decidió comportarse como si lo fuera. Compró dos boletos para "Corazón de Dragón" Tal vez viendo alguna criatura mágica, podría gustarle más a Ginny. Fueron a la dulcería de los cinemas y compraron una bolsa de palomitas y dos refrescos. La película comenzaba en diez minutos así que Harry tomó a su novia y la llevó hasta la sala de proyección. Ginny observó todas las sillas puestas hacia un solo lado y estaba todavía mas intrigada.

- Harry ¿que es esto? - Preguntó. - ¿Que es lo que vamos a hacer en este lugar?

- Ginny, ¿confías en mi? - Le preguntó Harry.

- Por supuesto que confío en ti. Tu sabes que confiaría mi vida

- Entonces permanece tranquila, se que esto te va a gustar. - Le dijo Harry cuando se sentaron en sus asientos. - Y si no lo disfrutas, nos salimos y prometo que nunca mas vendremos a este tipo de lugares.

- Está bien. Veremos que pasa. - Dijo Ginny sentándose y viendo hacia la gran lona blanca que tenían enfrente.

Cuando las luces comenzaron a apagarse, y comenzaron a escucharse los sonidos de la proyección, Ginny se puso tensa, y comenzó a sacar su varita.

- No te preocupes princesa. - La tranquilizó Harry. - Guarda la varita, y observa la pantalla.

Ginny hizo lo que le dijo, y comenzó a ver la proyección. Estaba maravillada con lo que pasaba. Gente hablando y moviéndose como los cuadros mágicos, pero diferente. En ningún momento pensó en comer palomitas, estaba tan entretenida viendo la película que ni pensó en eso. Ya casi finalizando, Ginny se encontraba acurrucada junto a Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos. Era lo mas maravilloso que había visto. Nunca hubiera imaginado que los muggles tuvieran esto a su disposición.

- Harry, eso fue lo mejor que haya visto. - Dijo Ginny cuando llegaron a la Madriguera. - Prométeme que volveremos a ir algún día.

- Por supuesto. - Dijo Harry sonriendo. - Todas las veces que tu quieras.

- ¿Qué es lo mejor que hayas visto Ginny? - Preguntó la señora Weasley cuando los vio entrar.

- Harry me llevó a un centro comercial y entramos a un micena

- Cinema - Corrigió Harry.

- Eso. Mamá, es increíble lo que los muggles hacen para divertirse. - Ginny le explicó a su madre todo lo que pasaba en la película, hasta que llegó Hermione con su bolso de cuentas.

- Señora Weasley - Dijo nerviosa Hermione. - ¿No ha llegado alguna lechuza hoy?

- Solo las que traen El Profeta querida. - Le respondió la señora Weasley. - ¿Esperabas algo?

- Esperaba que ya hubiera llegado el traslador.

- Pero si apenas son las tres y cuarto Hermione. - Dijo Ginny viendo su reloj. - Creía que te lo mandarían después de las cuatro.

- Si, pero esperaba que lo mandaran antes. - Dijo Hermione viendo a través de la ventana. - No puedo esperar a estrechar a mamá y papá.

- ¿Y ya pensaste como abordar a tus padres? - Preguntó Harry. - ¿Cómo llegar hasta ellos para quitarles el hechizo?

- Pues, le dejé todos sus recuerdos de dentistas, así que su consultorio debe de estar en algún lado. - Explicó Hermione. - Entonces Ron va a pedir una cita por un dolor en la muela, y así me acercaré lo suficiente para quitarles el hechizo.

- ¿Ron con un dentista? - Preguntó Harry. - ¿No crees que es peligroso?

- ¡¿A que te refieres? - Dijo Ron molesto.

- Ron tu eres un mago de sangre pura.- Dijo Harry volviéndose a su mejor amigo. - Nunca has visitado un dentista y no te lo recomiendo. Sin ofender Hermione.

- Descuida. Tampoco me gusta. - Dijo Hermione sin darle importancia.

- Ron, tu tuviste la ventaja de la magia, con un simple hechizo tus dientes podrían quedar perfectos. - Continuó Harry. - Los muggles en cambio, deben ir al dentista. Usan aparatos dolorosos e incómodos.

Ron comenzó a ponerse nervioso conforme Harry decía todo eso.

- No te preocupes Ron. Vamos a terminar con todo antes de que te pongan algún instrumento en la boca. - Dijo Hermione. - Además, confío plenamente en ti.

- Muy bien chicos. ¿Quieren algo de comer? - Preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Gracias mamá, pero Harry y yo comimos bastantes palomitas en el micena.

- Cinema. - Corrigió Harry.

- Eso.

- Y nosotros vamos a esperar a llegar allá, después de todo, vamos a llegar a las cuatro de la mañana hora de Australia. - Dijo Hermione antes de que Ron pidiera comida a su madre. - Así que desayunaremos allá mientras llega la hora de comenzar a buscar a mis padres.

- Muy bien querida. - Dijo la señora Weasley. - ¿Ya tienes todo listo para partir?

- Si señora Weasley. Ya tengo la tienda de campaña, ropa limpia mía y de Ron, cepillos de dientes y mapas. Solo falta el traslador. - Dijo volteando de nuevo hacia la ventana, esperando ver alguna lechuza en el horizonte.

- Tranquila querida. Ya verás que llegará a tiempo. - Dijo la señora Weasley tratando de tranquilizar a Hermione.

-Harry, ¿no tenías que ir con la profesora McGonagall? - Preguntó Ron.

- Si, pero quiero esperar a despedirlos. - Respondió Harry. - No sabemos cuantos días se van a quedar allá. Creo que le enviaré un patronus para preguntarle si puede recibirnos después de que se vayan.

Harry mandó el mensaje con su ciervo plateado que se fue galopando hacia el norte.

Siguieron hablando acerca de la profesora McGonagall por un buen rato, mientras Hermione dejaba de voltear a cada rato hacia afuera desde que comenzó la plática. Harry se impresionó de que no tuviera dolor de cuello. Entonces, Hermione ahogó un grito y señaló a la ventana.

- E...es el traslador.

Ron se apresuró a abrir la ventana, y una lechuza parda entró a la cocina directamente hacia Hermione con un paquete cuadrado colgando de su pico. Hermione lo abrió y una pelota de tenis muy gastada y rota por un lado apareció.

- Ron es mejor que traigas todas las cosas y se preparen para partir. - Indicó la señora Weasley.

- Todo lo tiene Hermione en su bolsa de cuentas, mamá. Ella siempre tan precavida. - Indicó dando una mirada de ternura a Hermione. Harry y Ginny ahogaron una risa.

- Bien Ron, es tiempo. Dijo Hermione. - Señora Weasley, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

- No hay de que querida. Saluda a tus padres de mi parte. - Dijo la señora Weasley abrazando a su hija adoptiva.

- Por favor, despídanos del señor Weasley. - Insistió Hermione.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Cuídense y regresen pronto.

- Nos vemos luego Hermione. - Dijo Ginny abrazando a su mejor amiga, mientras Harry se despedía de Ron. Después cambiaron y Ginny se despedía de su hermano, mientras Harry de su gran amiga.

- Hermione, cuídate mucho. - La abrazó Harry. - No sabes lo que significa para mí que hayas hechizado a tus padres para viajar conmigo en busca de los horrocruxes. Gracias por todo.

Hermione tenía lagrimas en los ojos cuando se separaron. Ron entró al rescate abrazándola y consolándola. La pelota de tenis comenzó a brillar, y Ron y Hermione fueron succionados por el traslador y desaparecieron de la cocina de la Madriguera mientras un gato plateado surgió de repente y comenzó a hablar con la voz de la profesora McGonagall.

- Potter, puedes venir a mi oficina cuando puedas. Estaré en ella toda la tarde.

- Bien, ahora que se han ido, es tiempo de ir a Hogwarts. - Dijo Harry. - Señora Weasley, ¿me permite su chimenea por favor?

- Por supuesto cielo, no tienes que pedirla. Todo lo de aquí es tuyo también. - Le dijo la señora Weasley. - Después de todo, estas comprometido con mi pequeña.

- ¡MAMA! - Dijo Ginny. - Eso es vergonzoso

- Pero es cierto Ginny. - Dijo Harry dándole un beso. - Después de que termines Hogwarts, comenzaremos a planear nuestra boda.

Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a la chimenea. Tomaron un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija considerablemente mas grande y repleta y se dirigieron a Hogwarts.

- Buenas tardes profesora- Saludó Harry cuando salió de la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall. - Buenas tardes profesor Dumbledore

- Buenas tardes, Harry. - Respondió el cuadro de Dumbledore.

Era curioso que el profesor Snape no se encontrara en su cuadro, ¿acaso tenia uno mas en algún otro lugar?

- Buenas tardes Potter. Por favor no me ensucies el tapete.

Enseguida salió Ginny de la chimenea, y Harry le ayudó a limpiarse el hollín.

- Bien Potter y Weasley, por favor tomen asiento. - Dijo McGonagall indicando dos sillas enfrente de su escritorio. - Esperaba que la señorita Granger y el señor Weasley estuvieran presentes también.

- Lo se profesora, pero Hermione no podía esperar mas para recuperar a sus padres, así que se acaba de ir junto con Ron. - Le explicó Harry.

- Estoy al tanto, sin embargo lo que tengo que decirles, les incursiona a los tres. - Dijo la profesora. - Supongo que sabes por qué los mandé llamar, ¿cierto?

- Supongo que es para la reconstrucción del castillo. - Dijo Harry no muy seguro. Se había devanado los sesos pensando en el motivo de la visita sin encontrarlo.

- No Potter. - Dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Para eso tenemos constructores mágicos quienes junto con Filius y algunos duendes de Gringotts están reconstruyendo el castillo y volviendo a poner algunos encantamientos de seguridad.

Harry estaba intrigado. Si no había sido llamado para eso, entonces no sabía para qué.

- Los he llamado porque su educación mágica está incompleta, así que me gustaría que el señor Weasley, la señorita Granger y usted señor Potter regresen una vez mas a Hogwarts a su último año. No deben olvidar que sus EXTASIS son muy importantes para escoger carrera.

Harry estaba en Shock. No se había planteado regresar a Hogwarts.

- Naturalmente, la señorita Weasley va a regresar a cursar su séptimo año. A pesar de no haber completado el sexto, todos los estudiantes con calificaciones excelentes en sus materias, excepto Artes Oscuras y Estudios Muggles, fueron promovidos al próximo nivel.

- Me encantaría regresar profesora, pero debo consultarlo también con Ron y Hermione. - Dijo después de un momento Harry.

- Hay una cosa más señor Potter. - Dijo la profesora McGonagall. - La petición para que regresaran a Hogwarts pude habérselas enviado por lechuza, sin embargo, el ofrecimiento de empleo no puede ser así.

- ¿Empleo? - preguntó Harry confundido. - ¿Cuál empleo?

- Como usted sabe, después del desastroso año pasado tenemos tres vacantes en el personal. Estudios Muggles, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones.

- Pero si usted da transformaciones profesora - Indicó Ginny.

- Sí, pero mi puesto como directora me quitaría mucho tiempo. - Dijo la profesora. - Es por eso que necesito a alguien que me apoye. A pesar de que no son magos totalmente cualificados, estoy dispuesta a ofrecerle los dos primero años de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras señor Potter. a la señorita Granger le daría los dos primeros años de transformaciones, y al señor Weasley las clases de vuelo para los alumnos de primer año.

- ¿Quién será el profesor de Defensa en los demás años, profesora? - Preguntó Ginny

- Estoy tratando de convencer a Hestia Jones. - Dijo la profesora McGonagall. - Pero como tiene otras obligaciones no puede dar la materia a todos los cursos. Y teniendo en cuenta sus logros como profesor con el Ejercito de Dumbledore, los cuales me habló el profesor Dumbledore, es por eso que le ofrezco el trabajo señor Potter.

- No es necesario que me conteste ahora. - Dijo McGonagall al ver la indecisión de Harry. - Tiene hasta el 1 de agosto para responderme, tiempo suficiente para mandar las cartas con los libros necesarios.

- Lo voy a pensar profesora. - Dijo Harry. Una cosa era enseñarle a unas cuantas personas como defenderse de los mortífagos, pero otra muy diferente era enseñar toda una materia y calificarla.

- ¿Quién dirigirá estudios muggles profesora? - Preguntó Harry después de un rato.

- La única persona que conozco que ha vivido con muggles y conoce el mundo mágico. Arabella Figg.

- Muy bien profesora. Siento que tengo muchas cosas que pensar. - Dijo Harry algo cansado. - Es cierto que me gustaría volver a Hogwarts, pero ser un profesor... No lo se. Lo voy a platicar con Ron y Hermione y le daremos nuestras respuestas.

- De acuerdo Potter. - Dijo McGonagall.

- Bien, creo que es tiempo de marcharnos. - Dijo Ginny.

- Profesora. - Dijo Harry cuando se dirigían a la chimenea. - ¿Ofrece a Ron el puesto de instructor de vuelo para que no tenga celos de Hermione y de mi, o porque Madame Hooch se retiró?

- Parte de ambas. - Dijo la profesora con una sonrisa de complicidad. - Sabemos del temperamento del señor Weasley, pero también sabemos de su talento para el Quidditch. Rolanda Hooch quiere dedicarse un año sabático para entrar a la fabricación de escobas con los creadores de la serie nimbus. Sin embargo seguirá pitando los partidos de quidditch. No creo que Ron Weasley sea imparcial en los partidos cuando jueguen rivales de Gryffindor.

- En eso tiene razón. - Dijo Ginny antes de gritar - La Madriguera. - Y se esfumó en unas llamas verdes.

- Gracias profesora. Nos veremos pronto. Espero. - Dijo Harry antes de seguir a Ginny.

En otra parte del mundo, Hermione y Ron dejaban caer una pelota de tenis gastada que los había llevado justo a un paraje desierto y oscuro.

- ¿En donde estamos?" Preguntó Ron.

- Cerca de Coober Pedy. - Le respondió Hermione sacando un pergamino en donde estaba dibujado un mapa. - Será mejor poner la tienda y los hechizos antimuggles.

Hermione revolvió entre su bolsa sacando la tienda de campaña. se la pasó a Ron quien con un hechizo "Erecto" la acomodó mientras Hermione paseaba alrededor de la misma realizando conjuros.

- Aún es muy temprano para ir al pueblo. - Apuntó Hermione viendo el oscuro cielo. - Será mejor tratar de dormir algunas horas para después buscar a papá y mamá.

Entraron a la tienda y se comenzaron a desvestir para ponerse sus pijamas. Hermione una pijama de dos piezas color verde pálido, y ron un simple pantalón de rayas.

- Te ves increíble en pijama - Dijo Ron al ver a su novia.

- Gracias Ron. - Dijo Hermione ruborizándose, no solo por el comentario de Ron, sino al ver el cuerpo musculoso de su novio. ¿Cuando había adquirido esos músculos?

- Ron, ¿podrías dormir junto a mi? - Le preguntó Hermione. - No quiero dormir sola.

- Claro amor. Lo que gustes.

Hermione se acurrucó junto a Ron, quien la abrazó. Hermione podía sentir el pecho desnudo de su novio junto a su pijama. Estaba perdiendo el control. Habían venido a rescatar a sus padres, no a una escapada romántica. Para su alivio, Ron comenzó a roncar. Santo cielo. Si llegaban a casarse, tendría que ponerle el hechizo muffliato cada noche. Sus ronquidos eran espantosos.

Cuando un rayo de sol comenzó a colarse por la tienda de campaña, Hermione comenzó a preparar algunos de los bocadillos que la señora Weasley le dio. Despertó a Ron con un beso en los labios.

- Mmmm... podría acostumbrarme a este servicio de despertador. - Dijo Ron devolviendo el beso. - ¿Que hora es?

- Cerca de las diez. Ven a comer algo. - Le dijo Hermione. - Si mis padres siguieron con el horario que llevaban en Inglaterra, entonces abrirán el consultorio a las diez y media.

Cuando terminaron su comida, recogieron el campamento y partieron rumbo a la ciudad. Encontraron un teléfono público y comenzaron a buscar en el directorio el consultorio de los padres de Hermione.

- Hay tres dentistas Wilkins. - Dijo Hermione. - Creo podríamos visitarlas todas hoy.

Llegaron al primer consultorio en donde Ron entró como un paciente con un dolor de muelas increíblemente fuerte. La recepcionista fue a buscar al dentista, el cual era un hombre bajo rechoncho y calvo. Hermione se desilusionó al ver que no era su padre. Ron de inmediato terminó su actuación y salieron disculpándose con el dentista.

Se subieron a un autobús que los dejaría cerca del segundo consultorio. Ron se sentía interesado en todo lo que veía, a pesar de llevar mas de media hora de camino en el autobús, Ron volteaba para todas partes. Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino, se bajaron y continuaron caminando por una calle lateral. Llegaron al consultorio y Ron repitió la escena anterior.

Esta vez, quien los recibió fue una mujer muy conocida. Hermione casi pierde la conciencia al ver a su madre ahí parada tratando de revisar a Ron. Entraron a la sala de examinación, y Hermione sacó la varita y comenzó a recitar el contrahechizo.

- ¡HERMIONE!


	9. ¡Padrinos!

- ¡HERMIONE! - Exclamó la dentista dejando de examinar a Ron y volviéndose hacia su recién reconocida hija.

- Mamá - Dijo Hermione corriendo hacia ella con lágrimas en los ojos. - Mamá, lo-lo-lo siento tanto.

- Hermione, ¿cómo pudiste hacernos eso? - Dijo su madre abrazándola y comenzando también a llorar. - Nos prometiste que no nos harías magia a tu padre y a mi.

- Lo se, pero no se me ocurrió otra forma de mantenerlos lejos. - Dijo Hermione

- ¿En donde estamos? Este no es nuestro consultorio, aunque se parece mucho.

- En Australia. - Dijo Hermione en voz baja. - Es el primer lugar que se me ocurrió para mandarlos que estuvieran a salvo de los mortífagos y los dementores porque es muy soleado y caliente.

- ¡TU PADRE! - Dijo de pronto la señora Granger. - ¿No lo sabe aún?

- No mamá - Le respondió Hermione secándose las lágrimas. - Solo a ti te quité el hechizo. A papá aún no lo veo.

- Cariño, ¿qué sucede? - Dijo un hombre en bata de dentista saliendo de una puerta. - ¿Por qué tanto ruido? No puedo examinar a la señora Roberts.

- Lo que pasa es que este joven llegó con mucho dolor y su amiga no pudo mantenerlo quieto para que yo lo examinara. - Improvisó la señora Granger mientras Ron volvía a su actuación.

- Aaahhhh, mi huela me huele muxo. - Fingió Ron.

- ¿Podrías detenerlo para examinarlo?

- De acuerdo, pero tiene que ser rápido. - Dijo el Señor Wilkins. - No puedo tener a la Señora Roberts con la boca abierta toda la mañana.

El señor Wilkins tomó a Ron por detrás mientras la señora Granger hacía como que lo revisaba. Mientras tanto, Hermione se posicionaba detrás de su padre y repetía el hechizo que utilizó con su madre.

El padre de Hermione comenzó a aflojar sus brazos de Ron, y con una cara sombría volteó a ver a su única hija.

- ¡HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! - Gritó. - ¡Estas castigada! - Dijo en un tono que a Ron le recordaba a su madre. - Ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre.

Hermione corrió a abrazar a su padre. - Papá, lo siento tanto. Pero era la única forma de mantenerlos a ti y a mamá a salvo.

- Nos hechizó y nos mandó a Australia. - Dijo la Sra. Granger a su esposo. - ¿Quieres decir que ya terminó todo? - Preguntó volviéndose hacia su hija.

- Si mamá, Harry derrotó a Voldemort.

- ¿Significa, que lo mató? - Preguntó su padre temeroso. No podría consentir que su hija se juntara con un asesino.

Hermione adivinando los pensamientos de su padre lo miró furiosa. - No papá, Harry lo derrotó sin tener que atacarlo. El solo se defendió y Voldemort acabó muerto por su propia mano.

- ¡OCORRR! - Gritó una mujer mayor dentro del consultorio.

- ¡Oh Dios! Olvidé a la señora Roberts. - Dijo alarmado el señor Granger.

- Querido, voy a cancelar todas las citas de hoy. Tenemos que ponernos al corriente en todo con nuestra hija. - Mencionó la señora Granger.

- Muy bien. - Coincidió su esposo. - Termino con la paciente y nos vamos.

El señor Granger regresó a su consultorio para terminar con la señora Roberts.

- Muy bien señora Roberts, por hoy es todo. - Dijo el señor Granger quitándole los instrumentos de la boca a su paciente. - Me temo que no voy a poder seguir tratándola. Estoy a punto de mudarme a Inglaterra, ¿sabe?. Siempre hemos querido vivir allá mi esposa y yo. - Mintió el señor Granger.

- Es una lástima. - Respondió la paciente. - No me gustaría regresar con el Dr. Jones, pero es el que me queda mas cerca de mi casa.

- Lo se señora Roberts. - Dijo el señor Granger apenado. - Sin embargo es un buen dentista, aunque le guste usar de mas las agujas.

- Bien doctor, espero que se la pase bien. Solo cuídese del frío y la lluvia.

- Lo haré señora Roberts, no se preocupe. - Respondió el Sr. Granger.

- Muy bien, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a preparar el viaje de regreso. - Dijo la Sra. Granger cerrando el consultorio cuando estuvieron los cuatro solos. - Es mejor regresar a casa para comenzar a empacar.

- Yo compro los boletos del avión. - Dijo el Sr. Granger revisando el directorio telefónico buscando el número de la aerolinea. - ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que tardemos en empacar todo? - Preguntó a su mujer.

- Calculo que dos semanas. - Respondió la Sra. Granger.

- No mamá, si nosotros ayudamos, podría ser tres horas. - Dijo Hermione entusiasta.

- Pero hija, tenemos que vender la casa y volver a comprar la casa de Inglaterra. - Dijo calmando a su hija el Sr. Granger. - Eso nos va a tomar tiempo.

- Hermione escucha a tus padres. - Dijo Ron tomándole la mano, gesto que notó muy bien el Sr. Granger. - No cuesta nada esperar a que todo esté listo. Así puedes pasar mas tiempo con ellos antes de regresar a Inglaterra a la reconstrucción del mundo mágico. Ademas, somos magos mayores de edad si, pero no estamos registrados en este país, podríamos meternos en problemas con el Ministerio de Magia Australiano.

- ¿En donde aprendiste eso? - Preguntó Hermione asombrada.

- Cuando Percy comenzó a trabajar con el señor Crouch, no paraba de hablar del Departamento de Cooperación Magica Internacional. Era un fastidio.

- Si, tienes razón. - Dijo Hermione un poco mas calmada.

- Por cierto, tu eres el chico Weasley ¿verdad? - Dijo el Sr. Granger mirando hacia Ron.

En ese momento Ron comenzó a sentir muchos nervios. ¿Cómo se presentaría ante los padres de Hermione? Nunca lo había pensado. ¿Como su novio? O ¿esperar un poco y decir que eran amigos? Ron comenzaba a abrir la boca para contestar...

- Si papá. El es Ron Weasley, mi novio. - Dijo Hermione presentando a Ron a sus padres.

Ante la palabra novio, hubo varias reacciones. El padre de Hermione retiró la mano que comenzaba a darle a Ron, su madre brillaba de felicidad y Ron sentía que su alma se iba de su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo que novio? - Preguntó frío el Sr. Granger.

Hermione iba a responder, pero esta vez fue Ron quien interrumpió.

- Señor Granger, lamento que se hayan enterado de esta forma. - Comenzó Ron. - Sin embargo este no es el lugar mas adecuado para hablar.

- Tienes razón Ron. - Dijo la Sra. Granger. - ¿Por qué no vamos todos a casa?

Durante todo el camino el Sr. Granger se mantuvo en silencio, mientras Hermione y su madre platicaban sobre cómo habían llegado Ron y ella a Australia. Llegando a casa de los padres de Hermione entraron a la salita de estar y su madre ofreció preparar te.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados y con una taza de té en la mano, Ron comenzó a hablar.

- Hubiera querido esperar un tiempo para darles esa noticia, para que me conocieran un poco más, sin embargo ahora que Hermione reveló que somos novios, no puede esperar lo que les tengo que decir.

Ron tomó aire y comenzó.

- Debido a la guerra y nuestra amistad con Harry, ustedes se encontraban en peligro de que Vo-Voldemort los encontrara para torturarlos y matarlos para saber la ubicación mía o de Harry. Hermione encontró la solución hechizándolos para que creyeran que no tenían hija y se vinieran a vivir a Australia. Ella y yo habíamos tomado la decisión de acompañar a Harry en una peligrosa misión para acabar a Vo-Voldemort. El nunca lo pidió, de hecho el no quería que fuéramos. Sin embargo debido a nuestra amistad y a todo lo que habíamos vivido no podíamos dejarlo solo. Pero era muy peligroso ir con el, así que Hermione hizo creer que se había ido con ustedes, y yo que estaba enfermo con una enfermedad mágica muy contagiosa. - En este momento Ron tomó un sorbo de te para darse valor y continuar la historia. Los padres de Hermione se asustaron cuando se enteraron que estuvieron a punto de morir cuando los emboscaron mientras rescataban a Harry de la casa de los Dursley, y cuando los atacaron en la cafetería cuando salieron de la boda de Bill y Fleur. - Desde nuestro cuarto año en Hogwarts he sentido una atracción por su hija y ella sentía lo mismo por mí. Atracción que se vio incrementada en nuestro quinto y sexto año, pero yo era muy estúpido para decirlo, y ella muy orgullosa para admitirlo. Pero el viaje que hicimos el año pasado fue lo que mas despertó nuestros sentimientos.

- Yo me sentía inseguro del amor que ella sentía por mi. Por culpa de esa inseguridad abandoné el viaje y los dejé solos por mucho tiempo. - Hermione no apartaba la vista de Ron. Era la primera vez que decía cómo se había sentido por su huida, la primera vez que abría su corazón. - en cuanto los dejé, me sentí vacío. Me hacía falta ver a Hermione, oler su perfume, escuchar su voz, sentir su piel cuando nos aparecíamos, incluso probar los alimentos que nos preparaba con su magia.

Hermione frunció en entrecejo. ¿Cuántas veces se quejó Ron de la calidad y sobre todo la cantidad de la comida?

- Sin embargo regresé, y fue lo mejor que me había pasado desde que la conocí en el tren de Hogwarts. Ahora puedo decir que la he querido desde que estábamos en primer año, pero la amo desde que estábamos en cuarto año. - Dijo Ron viendo a los ojos vidriosos de Hermione. Esta le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

- Pero cuando finalmente nos aceptamos como eramos fue durante la peor y mas gloriosa batalla que ha tenido el mundo mágico. Sucedió hace algunas semanas en Hogwarts, en donde estudiantes, ex-estudiantes, maestros y algunos colaboradores externos se enfrentaron a Vo-Voldemort y sus Mortífagos, incluyendo algunas bestias.

- Durante la batalla, por un pequeño comentario que hice respecto a los elfos domésticos, Hermione se me abalanzó y me besó.

Hermione estaba roja de vergüenza. No podía ver a sus padres a los ojos.

- Sentí que estaba soñando, no quería que ese momento terminara nunca, hasta que un grito de Harry nos regresó a la realidad.

- Harry por fin derrotó a Vo-Voldemort en el gran comedor y la guerra terminó, no sin perder a algunos amigos y familiares. - Ron comenzó a querer llorar. - Yo perdí a mi hermano Fred, y a varios amigos.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron tranquilizándolo.

- Pero un mago muy sabio dijo que el amor es la magia mas poderosa. Una magia capaz de sanar heridas en el corazón, y el amor que su hija me proporciona ha logrado sanar el dolor que sentí por perder a Fred, así como nuestro amor y el amor de Harry y mi hermana Ginny han logrado dar un poco de felicidad a mi madre.

- Sin embargo, señor Granger, pido formalmente el permiso para ser el novio de su hija - Dijo Ron solemnemente

El Sr. Granger vio la determinación y el amor de Ron hacia su hija. Pero era su bebé, no quería que se la quitaran ta pronto. Tanto tiempo que pasaba fuera de casa por asistir a esa escuela, tantos veranos que pasó lejos de casa, y ahora después de que los hechizan ¿quieren quitársela para siempre?

Ron y Hermione miraban atentamente al padre de ella, esperando nerviosos una respuesta que no llegaba.

- Señor Granger, supongo que piensa que estoy pidiendo la mano de Hermione. - Dijo Ron en voz baja. - Podría decirse que si de algún modo, sin embargo, lo hemos platicado y aún somos muy jóvenes para embarcarnos en la aventura del matrimonio. Aún no sabemos que vamos a hacer con nuestras vidas, ya que no somo magos totalmente cualificados. Pero una cosa si estamos seguros, y es que queremos estar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas, le aseguro que cuando llegue el momento sera el primero en enterarse pues personalmente le pediré la mano de su hija de manera oficial - . Ron pensó para sus adentros que había hablado más de lo que había deseado y quizá se había perdido la sorpresa que le tenia preparada a Hermione al volver a casa.

El señor Granger finalmente se puso de pié y se dirigió hacia su hija. - Hermione, ¿esto es lo que te haría feliz?

- Sí papá, mas que nada en el mundo. - Dijo mirándolo a los ojos. - Amo a Ron con todo mi corazón.

- Muy bien, si eso es lo que quieres, estoy de acuerdo con su relación. - Dijo finalmente el Sr. Granger sonriendo abiertamente.

Hermione al escuchar a su padre decir eso, besó a Ron con una intensidad que sus padres se comenzaron a sentir incómodos. Ron no queriendo abusar de su buena suerte se separó lentamente de Hermione.

- Muy bien. Solucionado este asunto, creo que lo mejor será comenzar a empacar para poder regresar a casa. - Dijo la señora Granger feliz por su hija. - ¿No será mucha molestia si nos ayudas un poco? - Preguntó dirigiéndose a Ron.

- No, señora Granger. Sería un placer. - Respondió Ron.

En otra parte del mundo una joven pareja disfrutaba el fresco de la noche en la Madriguera viendo las estrellas abrazados.

- ¿En que piensas Harry? - Preguntó Ginny al notar que llevaban mucho tiempo en silencio.

- En la propuesta de la profesora McGonagall. - Respondió Harry. - No se si quisiera ser profesor.

- ¿Por qué amor? - Dijo Ginny sorprendida. - Eres un buen maestro, y se veía que lo disfrutabas cuando teníamos el ED.

- Lo se, pero parte de esa felicidad era porque desafiábamos a Umbridge. - Dijo sonriente Harry recordando las sesiones del ED. - Pero ya tengo suficiente fama en mis hombros como para que los alumnos de nuevo ingreso se queden embobados viendo mi cicatriz en lugar de prestar atención a clase.

- ¿Y no sería mejor que te prestaran atención mientras das la clase, que se la pasaran distraídos en otra cosa? - Respondió Ginny. - Además ellos te verían como un héroe, querrían aprender de tí. No creo que tengas problemas para que te pongan atención.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. - Respondió Harry después de meditarlo un poco. - Pero aún tengo que hablar con Ron y Hermione.

Siguieron en silencio un rato hasta que Harry consultó el reloj que los Weasley le regalaron por su cumpleaños diecisiete.

- Es tarde, debimos irnos a acostar hace horas.

- Esta bien. - Respondió Ginny levantándose del frío suelo.

Ambos caminaron hacia dentro de la Madriguera y se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Harry y se prepararon para dormir.

Pasadas algunas horas, Molly Weasley entró a despertarlos. - Harry, cielo es hora de despertar. Bajen pronto o su desayuno se va a enfriar.

Harry lentamente se despertó y buscó los labios de Ginny.

- Mmmm. Cinco minutos mas - Dijo Ginny entre sueños.

- Vamos Ginny, si no te levantas, voy a seguir con este despertador.

- Así nunca vas a lograr que me levante. - Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- Cierto, pero si te quedas en la cama, no podrás acompañarme a donde tengo pensado ir. - Dijo Harry.

- ¿A donde? - Pregunto Ginny curiosa.

- A un lugar muy especial, y me gustaría mucho que me acompañaras. - Respondió Harry saliendo de la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, la señora Weasley ponía su plato sobre la mesa. - No se que habrán comido durante su viaje, pero estás muy delgado Harry. Necesitamos mantenerte en forma.

- Bueno Señora Weasley, la verdad...

- Llamame Molly, querido. En unos cuantos años seremos oficialmente familia. - Interrumpió la señora Weasley moviendo la mano como si no fuera gran cosa. - Además, "Señora Weasley" me hace sentir vieja.

- Eh, bien. - Dijo Harry algo confundido. - Pues bien señ.. Molly, la verdad, como salimos apresurados de la Madriguera, comíamos lo que podíamos, casi siempre hongos silvestres, o huevos que tomábamos de alguna granja. Solamente cuando estábamos en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, tuvimos comida basta y sabrosa.

- No se cómo sobrevivió Ron con ustedes con poca comida. - Dijo Ginny entrando a la cocina. Harry no tuvo valor para decir que Ron había estado quejándose de la comida constantemente, y después de algún tiempo escapado a la casa de Bill.

El momento de silencio fue roto cuando varias lechuzas llegaron a la cocina de La madriguera a dejar sus paquetes. una lechuza parda se dirigió hacia Harry dejándole un sobre sobre los huevos que estaba comiendo. Harry abrió la carta y se puso contento al leer lo que decía.

- ¿Por qué esa cara? - Preguntó Ginny notando la sonrisa que tenía Harry en la cara.

- Me acaba de enviar una carta Andromeda. - Informó Harry. - Me pregunta si estoy disponible hoy para llevar a cabo la ceremonia de apadrinamiento de Tedd. Se realizará a las 13:00 en su casa y todos están invitados. - Mencionó Harry dirigiéndose a la señora Weasley.

- Harry, padrino, es un gran honor. - Dijo la señora Weasley emocionada y comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea. - Habrá que avisarle a Arthur, Percy, George y Bill.

- Es una lástima que Ron y Hermione no se encuentren en el país. - Dijo Ginny.

- Me pregunto si ya habrán encontrado a los padres de Hermione. - Dijo Harry pensativo.

- Espero que sí. No creo que Ron soporte estar con una Hermione desesperada.

- Tienes poca fe en tu hermano. - Dijo Harry divertido. - Estoy seguro que le está haciendo compañía y apoyando en todo.

- ¡Tu sabes algo que yo no! - Dijo Ginny soprendida.

- Tal vez, pero es cosa de Ron y no puedo decirlo. - Sonrió Harry.

- Bien, todos están confirmados para ir con Andromeda. - Anunció la señora Weasley regresando a la cocina.

- Será mejor que envíe a Horus con una nota avisando que nos presentaremos en su casa. - Dijo Harry terminando su desayuno y levantándose de la mesa.

Llegó a su habitación y sacó un pedazo de pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir.

"_Querida Andromeda._

_Estoy muy emocionado por el apadrinamiento, no se cómo será la ceremonia, ya que nunca he estado en ninguna, excepto en la mía claro, y por supuesto que no lo recuerdo._

_Prometo que voy a ser un gran padrino y voy a cumplir con todas mis obligaciones con Teddy._

_Por cierto, El señor y la señora Weasley, George, Ginny, Percy, Bill y Fleur aceptaron la invitación y me acompañarán a la ceremonia. Estaremos ahí a las 12:45._

_Harry."_

Harry sacó la cabeza por la ventana y llamó a Horus, quien rápido se posó sobre la cabecera de la cama de Harry.

- Es para Andrómeda Tonks. - Dijo Harry a la lechuza atándole el pergamino a la pata. - Trata de entregarla pronto. - La lechuza ululó en señal de seguridad y salió por la ventana hacia su destino.

Harry entonces tomó una toalla y ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha. Entró al baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Durante el proceso observó cómo su cuerpo había cambiado en los últimos años. Ya no era el niño delgado y bajo que inició Hogwarts hace siete años. También observó todas las cicatrices que durante siete años en el mundo mágico había adquirido, dos de ellas en el último año. Observó las cicatrices en su mano producto de sus sesiones de castigo con Umbridge y prometió que en unas semanas ella recibiría su castigo por todo.

Observó también la marca que dejó el medallón de Slytherin cuando trataba de recuperar la espada de Griffyndor, y por último la cicatriz que le dejó la última maldición asesina.

- Todo acabó. - Dijo Harry entrando a la ducha y abriendo el grifo. Un chorro de agua caliente comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, comenzando por los hombros y bajando hasta la parte baja de la espalda. Era tan relajante que perdió noción del tiempo hasta que Ginny tocó la puerta del baño.

- Harry, te vas a ahogar ahí.

- Lo siento Ginny, en un momento salgo. - Dijo Harry saliendo de su relajación y comenzando a lavarse bien el cuerpo y el cabello. Cuando hubo terminado, se secó y vistió. Cuando salió, le esperaba Ginny con una toalla en la mano y vestida con una bata de baño.

- Todos queremos bañarnos Harry. No acapares el baño, o por lo menos invita a pasar. - Dijo Ginny con una mirada sensual. Harry de inmediato se puso del color del cabello de Ginny y lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue irse directo a su habitación para terminar de prepararse para salir con Ginny.

Mientras Ginny tomaba un baño Harry comenzó a ver sus posesiones. Varias se habían perdido cuando Hermione soltó su bolso durante la batalla, pero solamente eran objetos sin valor. Algo de ropa, cepillo de dientes, artículos de higiene personal, etc., pero lo mas importante, las fotografías de sus padres, el mapa del merodeador y su capa de invisibilidad estaban recién guardadas en su reconstruido baul.

Sacó el álbum de fotografías y observó a Sirius y a su padre jugando con el, mientras Lupin platicaba con su madre. Observó que Sirius realizaba su papel de padrino muy bien, además de haberlo vivido mientras lo tuvo con vida a su lado. Hoy era la oportunidad de demostrar al mundo que el podría ser un gran padrino para Teddy.

Pasados treinta minutos Ginny anunció que estaba lista y ambos bajaron. La señora Weasley se mantenía ocupada lavando algunas túnicas.

- ¿Que tienen planeado hacer hoy? - Preguntó al verlos llega hasta donde estaba.

- Bueno, Harry quiere que lo acompañe a algún lugar que no me quiere decir donde es.

- No te preocupes Molly, nada va a pasarnos. - Dijo Harry al ver la expresión de la señora Weasley. - Mi Ginny está segura conmigo.

- Harry, aún hay mortífagos sueltos, y no creo que sea prudente que estén solos.

- Lo se Molly, pero al ver lo que le hice a su jefe, no creo que sientan ganas de meterse conmigo o con Hermione o con mi familia los Weasley. - Dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

Molly vio la mirada de Harry que irradiaba tanta confianza, que no supo que contestar. Entonces lo único que pudo hacer fue darles un abrazo estilo Molly Weasley y hacerlos prometer que se cuidarían.

- No olviden que tenemos que estar con Andrómeda al cuarto para la una. No lleguen tarde. - Dijo la señora Weasley en un tono que no admitía reproches.

- Molly, de ninguna manera podría perderme la ceremonia de Teddy. - Dijo Harry. - Después de todo, yo soy parte de esa ceremonia.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la Madriguera y caminaron hasta el punto de aparición. Casi llegando observaron que Percy salia del mismo cargando un monton de rollos de pergamino, y se alegró al ver a Harry.

- ¡Harry, a ti te tenía que ver! - Dijo Percy al llegar hasta ellos.

- ¿Que sucede Percy? ¿Para que tanto pergamino? - Preguntó Harry.

- Bueno, tu sabes que los juicios contra Rita Skeeter y Dolores Umbridge se celebrarán en dos semanas. ¿Cierto?

- Cierto, estoy esperando ansioso a que se realicen. - Dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Bueno, cuando fuiste con el ministro solicitaste el uso de Poción Veritaserum o un pensadero en contra de ellas.

- ¿A donde quieres llegar, Percy? - Preguntó ansiosa Ginny.

- Bueno, es muy difícil que el Wizengamot apruebe el uso del pensadero, ya que los recuerdos pueden ser manipulados fácilmente. Pero el uso del veritaserum es un poco mas sencillo, pero para eso necesito que Harry firme estos pergaminos.

- Percy, estamos a punto de salir. - Dijo Harry. - ¿No podría ser en la noche?

- Lo siento Harry, pero si quieres que se use la poción, estos documentos tienen que ser enviados y archivados hoy mismo. - Respondió Percy acomodando el montón de pergaminos que estaban a punto de caer de sus brazos. - Es por eso que preferí venir temprano en lugar de mandarte llamar por medio de lechuza.

- Bueno, si no hay mas remedio... - Dijo Harry. - Lo siento Ginny. Esperaba tener este día muy especial para mi, y que lo compartieras conmigo.

- No importa amor. - Respondió Ginny dándole un pequeño beso en los labios. - Ya habrá tiempo para eso mas adelante. Toda la vida. Ahora lo importante es encerrar a esas brujas que te hicieron tanto daño.

- Una cosa más Harry. - Mencionó Percy comenzando a guiar a la pareja de regreso a la Madriguera. - El juicio de los Malfoy se celebrarán en tres semanas a partir de hoy, es decir una semana después de los juicios de Umbridge y Rita.

- Genial. Yo que quería pasar un tiempo tranquilo, y ahora me van a comenzar a llamar para los juicios. - Dijo Harry algo aburrido.

- Lo siento Harry, pero como fuiste testigo presencial de sus actos, es necesario que declares en el ministerio. - Dijo Percy mientras abrían la puerta delantera de la Madriguera y entraban a la cocina.

- ¿Quien va a declarar y contra quien querido? - Preguntó la señora Weasley sacando un gran pastel del horno. - ¡Harry, Ginny! Creí que iban a salir.

- Así era mamá, pero Percy llegó para pedirle a Harry que revise y firme unos pergaminos. - Dijo Ginny tomando una manzana un frutero sobre la mesa y dándole un mordisco.

Percy acomodó cada uno de los pergaminos mientras Harry se sentaba en una silla para empezar a leerlos.

- Bien Percy, confío plenamente en tus capacidades de redacción, solo dime en donde tengo que firmar y lo haré. - Dijo Harry después de ver medio pergamino y no comprender nada de lo que estaba escrito. Percy le indicó por lo menos cinco lugares para firmar en cada uno de los cuarenta pergaminos que llevaba, mientras tanto, Ginny ayudaba a su madre con algunos bocadillos que llevarían a la fiesta. Al finalizar, Harry estaba agotado y con la mano derecha y la manga de su túnica manchadas de tinta, pero satisfecho por dar un paso importante para encerrar a las dos arpías.

- Bien, me llevo esto directamente al ministerio para continuar con el papeleo. - Anunció Percy - Madre, regreso en una hora para ir a la ceremonia de Ted Lupin.

- Muy bien cariño. Trata de no llegar tarde.

Percy se dirigió a la chimenea para llegar directamente a la oficina de Kingsley pero se detuvo de golpe. - ¡Ah! Por cierto. Ron y Hermione se van a quedar dos semanas en Australia. Ya encontraron a sus padres, y los van a ayudar a preparar su regreso a Inglaterra.

- ¡Ahh! Esa es una buena noticia. - Dijo la señora Weasley. - Lástima que no puedan regresar antes.

Percy entró a la chimenea y desapareció en una gran llama verde.

El resto del tiempo que quedaba para salir a la casa Tonks, Harry y Ginny se la pasaron sentados junto al viejo Roble abrazados y dándose algunos besos ocasionales, hasta que la señora Weasley los llamó para que entraran. Al entrar a la cocina, observaron que el señor Weasley, Percy y George ya se encontraban en casa, solo faltaban Bill y Fleur.

- ¿Por qué tardarán tanto estos muchachos? Ya casi es hora de partir. - Dijo la señora Weasley observando el reloj de la familia Weasley.

- No te preocupes Molly. Estarán aquí de un momento a otro. - Dijo el señor Weasley, y así fue. Terminando de decir eso, la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entraron Bill y Fleur.

- Muy bien, ya estamos todos. Ahora, Harry ¿te dijo Andrómeda la clave para llegar a la chimenea de su casa? - Preguntó el señor Weasley antes de que su esposa comenzara a reñir a su hijo mayor y su nuera.

- Si señ... digo Arthur. - Dijo Harry. - Solo hay que decir Finca Tonks y listo.

- Muy bien, ya todos conocen las palabras, así que andando. - Apresuró la señora Weasley. Todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la familia tomaron un puñado de polvos flu de una vasija considerablemente mas grande que la que tenían y también mucho mas llena. A Harry le dio gusto ver que el dinero que los había obligado a aceptar, estaba siendo empleado.

Tomó un puño de Polvos Flu y entró a la chimenea. - ¡Finca Tonks! - y después de algunos segundos apareció en la casa que hace casi un año le había salvado la vida al escapar de Voldemort. Saliendo de la chimenea, ahí estaba Andrómeda con Teddy en brazos, quien al reconocerlo, de inmediato pidió ser cargado por el cambiando su pelo verde por el negro de Harry.

Cuando llegó el ministro que iba a realizar la ceremonia un brujo viejo y encorvado, todos los invitados estaban preparados entre los que estaban la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Kingsley y otros miembros de la orden.

- Por favor, que el pariente cosanguíneo mas cercano al niño se acerque con el. - Anunció el mago, ante esto Andrómeda se acercó con Teddy.

- Ahora, quien será el padrino. - Anunció de nuevo el mago.

- Ese sería yo, pero quisiera pedirte algo Andrómeda. - Dijo Harry Tomando la mano de Ginny y acercándose con ella. - Ginny es ahora mi prometida y en unos cuantos años mi bella esposa. - Dijo Harry. Ante estas palabras Andrómeda y varios invitados más pusieron sus miradas sobre la mano de Ginny, observando el anillo. - Y sería muy importante para mi que ella fuera también madrina de Teddy.

- Si tu no tienes objeción yo tampoco - Dijo Andrómeda dirigiéndose a Molly, quien con lágrimas en los ojos al ver de nuevo el gran amor que Harry le tenía a su Ginny, y cómo ella le correspondía. - Por supuesto que no tengo objeción.

- Muy bien. - Dijo el mago. - Entonces que los dos padrinos se acerquen. - Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano se acercaron hasta Andrómeda. - Tomen los tres al niño entre sus brazos.

El mago comenzó a agitar su varita al aire sobre ellos y comenzó a decir unas palabras. - Enseñarás a volar, pero no volarán tus vuelos. Enseñarás a soñar, pero no soñarán tus sueños. Enseñarás a vivir, pero no vivirán tu vida. Sin embargo en cada vuelo, en cada vida y en cada sueño perdurará siempre la huella del camino enseñado. - Recitó un hechizo y una lluvia de estrellas plateadas cayó sobre los cuatro. provocando las risas de Teddy, que quería agarrarlas.

De ahora en adelante, Harry velaría por la educación y bienestar de su ahijado, Theodore 'Teddy' Lupin Tonks, tal como Sirius lo hizo cuando tuvo la oportunidad y lo mejor, es que Ginny estaría a su lado para ayudarle.

Hola, espero les guste, de aquí en adelante se pone mejor la historia, me reí escribiendo algunos caps que vienen adelante. El tiempo empezará a correr un poco mas rápido pronto y vendrán nuevas cosas para nuestras dos parejas y sus familias. También empiezan a mostrarse los malos que quieres tomar el control del ministerio. Saquen sus conjeturas, nos vemos en los comentarios.


	10. ¿La casa embrujada?

- Nuestras fuentes me han informado que a la profesora McGonagall se la ha ocurrido una extraña alternativa para cubrir las vacantes en su cuerpo de profesores, según me dijeron, le ha propuesto a Harry Potter que paralelo a la culminación de sus estudios, enseñe Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras a los estudiantes de primero y segundo año, que su inseparable amiga Hermione Granger sea la profesora de Transformaciones, y Ron Weasley enseñe a volar a los estudiantes de primero y segundo. Debemos evitar que ellos acepten o buscar la forma de declarar eso ilegal si no queremos que nuestros planes se caigan - Le decía Anton Franz al ahora director del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional.

- Dejame analizar la situación, estamos de acuerdo que si esos mocosos aceptan la propuesta, no podríamos cumplir con el plan a la perfección y perderíamos el apoyo de Dolohov y Yaxley. Desafortunadamente la autonomía que goza el director de Hogwarts le permite decidir a criterio propio quienes son los magos o brujas idóneos para enseñar a los estudiantes. - decía Cornelius Fudge quien a pesar de haber sido ministro de magia por 6 años y haber sido retirado del cargo, cuando le toco aceptar que Voldemort había regresado dándole la razón a Dumbledore, y su estudiante estrella Harry Potter, había aceptado la deshonra de ser rebajado primero a ser el asesor y comunicador de prensa del ministro Scrimgeour y ahora después de que regresaba de un supuesto exilio y ligeramente cambiado físicamente a dirigir un departamento del que no se sentía digno.

- Creo que la mejor alternativa que tenemos es ofrecerle otras opciones mas tentadores a Potter y sus amigos para que no acepten la propuesta de esa vieja bruja - le decía Fudge a un atento Franz quien lo miraba con una expresión similar con la que le miraba Percy Weasley a Barty Crouch hace algunos años.

El recién nombrado director de la oficina de aurores John Dawlish acababa de recibir un memo donde le solicitaban una reunión con Cornelius Fudge, un mago en el que casi no confiaba después de todo lo que había vivido con el en el pasado, pero al que termino accediendo recibir, era mejor tenerlo de amigo y vigilado tal y como le había dicho el ministro Shacklebolt.

Una hora mas tarde Fudge entraba al cuartel general de aurores donde Dawlish ya lo esperaba expectante. - Buenas tardes Fudge, ¿a que se debe el honor de su visita? - Se me ha ocurrido una idea para no solo mejorar este departamento sino para congraciarnos con un joven mago al que todo el mundo mágico le debe la paz en la que nos encontramos ahora - dijo Fudge al empezar a tomar asiento.

Pasada una hora Cornelius Fudge le había explicado y mas que eso, le había vendido la idea a John Dawlish, de que la mejor adquisición que podría tener ese departamento y el mismo ministerio eran Harry Potter y Ron Weasley y que si el, como director de dicho departamento hablaba con el ministro y con el director de la escuela de aurores, ambos estarían de acuerdo en que el par de chicos no necesitaban terminar los estudios reglamentarios, y mucho menos, hacer los dos años de la academia de auror pues tenían mucha más experiencia y coraje que la mayoría de los que ahora conformaban ese cuerpo.

- Ya le he comentado de esta idea al director del departamento de educación mágica y aunque es nuevo y no conoce de primera mano la historia de Potter, con lo que sabe sobre los sucesos de los últimos años dice estar completamente de acuerdo y además. el mismo se encargaría de hablar con la directora del colegio y de hacer el tramite correspondiente para que se les otorgue el grado a los jóvenes. - terminó de decir Fudge - Solo falta que usted se encargue de decirle al ministro para que el acepte si es que estas de acuerdo. Se que el aprecia mucho a Potter y no se negara

Al día siguiente, Dawlish aun incrédulo le comentaba a su gran amigo el ministro Kignsley a quien aun le debía que lo hubiera mantenido en el cargo después de haber acatado las ordenes de quienes le habían precedido en el cargo aunque no fueran las decisiones correctas, sobre la gran idea que se le habría ocurrido a Fudge y que el compartía rotundamente. - Creo que debo admitir que no se me habría pasado por la cabeza semejante idea y no me parece del todo descabellada - decía el ministro. - Tengo que consultarlo con la profesora McGonagall para saber su opinión y con Llywelyn Gryffydd director de la academia para trazar un plan de entrenamiento rápido con las cosas más importantes y relevantes que deben saber para ser buenos aurores.

- Percy, por favor comunicate con la profesora McGonagall y dile si puede recibirme en su oficina inmediatamente - Si señor ministro, ahora mismo le envió una lechuza y le tengo una respuesta. Contestó el pelirrojo.

Unas horas mas tardes en la redonda oficina de la directora de Hogwarts el ministro de magia salia de la chimenea y se sentaba en la silla que la profesora le señalaba. - Profesora McGonagall disculpe que no le haya avisado con tiempo que venia, pero lo que debo comentarle es urgente - Kingsley al ver la mueca de preocupación que ponía la bruja con quien hablaba se apresuro a decir - no se preocupe no es nada grave, es solo que en el ministerio hemos tenido una idea y antes de llevarla acabo quería saber cual era su opinión al respecto.

Pasadas dos horas tanto el ministro como la directora del colegio, se habían actualizado sobre sus planes y ambos habían accedido al del otro. Habían determinado gracias a la intervención del cuadro de Dumbledore que escuchaba atento la conversación, que lo mejor era darle las opciones a los muchachos y dejar en sus manos la decisión sobre lo que querían hacer inmediatamente.

Teddy Lupin ahora no solo contaba con un padrino que lo amaba sino también, con una madrina que aunque no había visto venir este nuevo rol, había aceptado gustosa y ahora, lo cargaba en sus brazos mientras Harry hacia salir chispas de colores de su varita para hacerle sonreír.

Harry y el resto de los Weasley regresaron a la madriguera después de el apadrinamiento de Teddy. Esa noche empezarían a planificar las vacaciones. Habían decidido que estas serian después de que pasaran los juicios en los que tenían que servir como testigos así que solo tenían un par de semanas para dejarlo todo listo y poder desconectarse un tiempo del mundo y descansar.

- Mañana, deberíamos ir a la casa en la playa para verificar su estado y saber que hay que comprar, limpiar o arreglar. - decía la señora Weasley - podríamos ir nosotros tres mientras Arthur va al trabajo y así regresaríamos justo para la hora de la cena. - continuo Harry. Tenían todo planificado y se fueron a descansar.

Una chica de cabello rojo, una señora adulta de similares características que parecía su madre y un joven de pelo negro y con gafas, habían llegado de repente a las cercanías de Porthminster Beach en la costera ciudad de St Ives, al parecer en ese exclusivo sector no había muchas personas, cosa que era una suerte ya que no tenían que tomar muchas precauciones al aparecerse en la zona. Ginny, Harry y la señora Weasley se dirigieron a la casa mas alejada de todas pero a la vez, la mas lujosa y con mejor vista del acantilado. La casa, era especialmente grande, estaba rodeada de una reja cubierta de altos setos que impedían que curiosos miraran hacia el interior. Para satisfacción de Harry, la casa que le habían heredado sus padres contaba con una playa privada hermosa pues al llegar al lugar, había pensado que era una muy mala idea dejar que su Ginny saliera en vestido de baño en ese lugar lleno de hombres extraños, la playa seguramente tenia algún hechizo para repeler muggles pues aunque estaba a escasos metros de la playa publica atestada de muggles y contaba con una mejor ubicación, estaba vaciá y se notaba que nadie la había pisado en mucho tiempo. Desde fuera podía verse que la casa también llevaba mucho tiempo sin ser habitada, la pintura estaba mal trecha y la suciedad la estaba empezando a deteriorar. Contaba con grandes jardines en la parte delantera.

Harry y Ginny no podían sentirse mas afortunados al ver la casa, esta bien que tendrían que adecuarla y verificar como era por dentro, pero era como estar en un paraíso sin salir de su país. Los chicos y la señora Weasley admiraban la casa desde la verja cuando una señora muggle, vestida en lo que reconoció Harry eran los vestidos que mas deseaba y le gustaba usar a su tía Petunia, se les acerco y les dijo que mejor se alejaran de aquella vieja casa pues según lo que sabían en el vecindario, estaba embrujada y nadie la había habitado en 18 años, les contó que varias veces habían intentado entrar pero les había sido imposible abrir la reja de la entrada. - Mi madre me contó que las personas que vivían antes aquí eran un poco extraños, nunca se les veía entrar o salir, sabíamos que venían a pasar algunas fechas acá, simplemente los veíamos desde este lugar cuando entraban a la casa o salían a los jardines - contento la muy interesada señora.

La señora Weasley le dio las gracias por la información y se despidieron de la señora, pero antes de que esta partiera Harry le pregunto por que ese sector de la playa nadie lo usaba, que se le hacia raro, a lo que la señora respondió que era por el miedo a ser atraídos por el embrujo de la casa, ademas cuando se querían acercar a ella siempre le sucedía algún accidente a quien lo intentara. Harry, no podía estar mas satisfecho con esa respuesta.

Harry, Ginny y su suegra, se llevaron una sorpresa al darse cuenta que con que solo Harry tocara el pestillo de la reja, esta se abrió. Habían pedido ayuda a Bill para que les ayudara en caso de encontrarse con algún antiguo hechizo de protección, pero este lo único que encontró fue un hechizo que reconocía al dueño de la casa que más adelante descubrieron había sido puesto por James para que solo se abriera para Harry al tocar la reja por primera vez, el hechizo había llegado a su fin y ahora eran libres de entrar.

Bill regreso a su trabajo en Gringotts donde le contó a Fleur sobre la hermosa casa que poseía Harry y que según palabras de su cuñado, podrían usar cuando quisieran.

Por dentro la casa hacia gala de una elegancia que para nada contrastaba con el estilo de los Potter pero que hacia juego con la maravillosa vista que veían. Harry había llamado a Kreacher para que les llevara algo de comer mientras una muy emocionada Ginny y su madre hacían los planes de adecuación y limpieza rápida que necesitaban para tenerla lista para las vacaciones.

- Creo que debemos venir varios días para limpiar todo esto y que quede listo. - No se preocupe Molly, contrataremos algunos magos y elfos para que hagan eso por nosotros mientras estamos en los juicios - le contesto Harry. - No creo que debas ponerte en esos gastos, al fin todos usaremos la casa y abusaremos de tu hospitalidad, no me parece correcto molestarte - No Molly no sera para nada una molestia, no quiero que ni usted ni nosotros nos pasemos estos días limpiando, ademas, para eso mis padres me dejaron algo de dinero, no creo que deba preocuparme por eso - decía Harry mientras Ginny sonreía. La señora Weasley no conocía el monto total de la fortuna que ahora poseía el novio de su hija.

Ese día almorzaron sobre unas mantas en el jardín y verificaron que en la casa no habían objetos de valor, pero si algunos cuadros de los antepasados de Harry que extrañamente se encontraban vacíos.

En un costado del jardín, había una pequeña cabaña que Harry reconoció como el lugar donde había sido su apadrinamiento pues lo había visto en el álbum de fotos que le había entregado Sirius. Esto hizo que Harry se pusiera un poco nostálgico y que Ginny hubiera tenido que intervenir diciéndole que se sintiera feliz, que ahora al menos podría utilizarlo para algunos de sus hijos.

Estando en la sala de la casa lejos de la mirada de los curiosos, se desaparecieron y llegaron sonrientes a la madriguera donde Arthur los recibió con una sonrisa y le pregunto como les había ido.

Al llegar a la madriguera, Molly y Ginny hacían cuentas y planes para empezar al día siguiente con la remodelación de la casa de la playa, según las cuentas que hacían no seria nada barato hacerlo ademas de que debían comprar la mayoría de muebles y enseres pues habían sido consumidos por el tiempo.

Harry, había sido invitado por Neville y su abuela a pasar la mañana en su casa. Había acordado con Ginny y la señora Weasley que ellas fueran al callejón Diagon a comprar y contratar todo lo necesario para la casa en la mañana y que en la tarde ellos se verían para almorzar en el Caldero Chorreante y terminarían juntos los preparativos.

- Harry amor, ¿como piensas que mamá y yo empecemos a comprar si no tenemos dinero?

- Ginny no seas grosera, nosotros compraremos todo, recuerda que ahora y gracias a Harry tenemos una pequeña fortuna - dijo la señora Weasley.

Harry le pidió a Ginny que le esperara solo unos minutos en el comedor con su madre mientras el iba a la habitación por algo que quería mostrarle, Ginny un poco desconcertada por la reacción de su novio le hizo caso con una sonrisa y siguió haciendo planes.

Mientras tanto la señora Weasley se había quedado regañando a Ginny pues según ella había quedado como una chica interesada con ese comentario. Ginny lo acepto con pena y le prometió a su madre tener mas tacto la próxima vez.

Ginny había tenido que decirle a su madre que Harry era muy rico y que antes de ir esa mañana a conocer su casa el le había dicho que le daría el dinero para la compras. La señora Weasley un poco incrédula acepto las disculpas de su hija.

- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que todo lo mio era tuyo mi hermosa princesa? - Decía Harry mientras baja las escaleras con una sonrisa de esas que solo sabia mostrar cuando de Ginny se trataba.

- Lo recuerdo perfectamente - dijo Ginny un poco sonrojada y mirando de soslayo el enorme anillo que ahora tenia en su dedo. Aun no se acostumbraba a esas muestras de afecto y más cuando Harry solo se atrevía a ser completamente abierto a ellas delante de sus padres.

- Pero ¿y eso que tiene que ver amor? - Pues que le he solicitado al banco que te una copia de las llaves de mis bóvedas y te he autorizado para que realices cualquier movimiento en ellas - dijo el muchacho.

- Oh Harry, no tenias porque hacer eso - Ginny no sabia que mas decir. No sabia como reaccionar ante esta nueva situación, ¿era Harry siempre tan impredecible?

- Debo reconocer que el goblin mayor me aconsejo no hacerlo, pues según él, era entregarle mi dinero a una persona extraña y a una desconocida que aun no tenia el derecho pues no nos habíamos casado. Pero eso no me importa, le respondí que así como te había entregado mi corazón y mi vida, no había otra persona en el mundo a quien le confiaría ese tesoro, pues al final mi mas grande tesoro, eres tu mi amor. - Terminó de decir Harry ante una emocionada Ginny que salto a su brazos y le beso mientras la señora Weasley lloraba al ver como su querido Harry adoraba a su pequeña.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias - decía Ginny entre besos mientras Harry se ponía del color del cabello de su amada.

- Lo único que debes hacer al ir al banco... es registrar un objeto de seguridad para que te reconozcan como la persona autorizada... y así... no tendrás ningún... inconveniente, aunque según me dijeron... teníamos un mes... de plazo para hacerlo... así que no te preocupes... ve mañana y compra con tu mamá ...todo lo que necesitemos... para la casa, confío... perfectamente en tu criterio - le decía Harry entre besos a Ginny pues ya se encontraban en la cama. - Tampoco me enojaría si compras más de estas pijamas aunque desearía que no tuvieras nada - Dijo Harry al separarse de su novia y devorarla con la mirada, siguió besándola hasta que cayeron dormidos en un fuerte abrazo.


	11. ¿Una declaración de amor o una pesadilla

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Harry acababa de desaparecer camino a la casa de su gran amigo Neville mientras que Ginny y su madre, salían por medio de la red flu hacia el callejón Diagon.

Ginny se había pasado toda la mañana junto a su madre contratando los magos que remodelarian la casa en la playa para las vacaciones. La señora Weasley casi se desmaya cuando Ginny la llevo a la bóveda 52 de Gringotts de la que ahora también era dueña gracias a su prometido, al ver la cantidad de oro y fortunas que estaban allí depositadas. La verdad es que primero habían pasado por todas las tiendas que necesitaban y habían pedido los precios de los servicios, para después ir al banco y sacar solo el dinero necesario, pues Ginny aunque sabia que Harry no se enojaría, no quería abusar de el dinero de su novio.

Había decidido ir con su madre a la bóveda 52 pues no se sentía aun cómoda entrando a la bóveda personal de Harry pensando que quizá el tuviera cosas allí que fueran intimas y no quería compartir.

A la 1 de la tarde, Ginny y su madre se encontraban en el Caldero Chorreante esperando a Harry quien llego acompañado de Neville y su abuela, había decidido invitar a su amigo a un almuerzo junto a su familia.

Una vez Neville y su abuela regresaron a casa, Harry pasó la tarde junto a su novia paseando y comprando cosas en el callejón Diagon. Molly se había retirado a casa pues decidió que otro día podían comprar los muebles y enseres ya que los necesitarían una vez que está, estuviera remodelada por completo. Se pasaron por la renovada Sortilegios Weasley donde George los recibió con una sonrisa y terminaron de pasar la tarde viendo los últimos inventos y los próximos productos salta clases.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del mundo cierta castaña se retorcía mientras veía como Voldemort había sobrevivido y estaba torturándola. A lo lejos escuchaba como la buscaba y la llamaba su amado de ojos azul. - Crucio - Gritaba Voldemort mientras una pobre Hermione no paraba de retorcerse. - ¿Donde esta Harry Potter? Crucio - volvía a decir este ser con cabeza similar al de una serpiente. - ¡No lo se, No lo se!. - Decía Hermione entre gemidos mientras a lo lejos volvía a escuchar como Ron la llamaba sin cesar.

A Voldemort no le bastaba con torturar con la maldición imperdonable a la chica, también, le decía a Hermione que si no le daba la ubicación de Harry Potter tendría una muerte mas lenta y dolorosa y a la vez perseguiría a su novio para torturarlo. - Crucio. - Hermione se retorcía. - Si me dices donde se encuentra Harry Potter dejare vivir al traidor de sangre que tienes por novio. Crucio - Hermione gritaba y se sacudía, estaba a punto de perder la razón. En cierto momento la chica vio como una luz verde salia de la varita de Voldemort y se acercaba a ella. Aunque no escucho cuando este pronuncio la maldición asesina, pensó en que había llegado su fin, pensó en Ron y en el amor que sentía hacia el, en sus padres que apenas había encontrado de nuevo y pensó en Harry su hermano que ahora seguía en peligro mientras dejó que una ultima sacudida y una exhalación pasara mientras que una luz verde que la impactaba en el pecho, acabara con su existencia. Se dejo llevar, solo para despertarse en medio de las sacudidas que un desesperado Ron le daba en su cama tratando de despertarla.

Aun se encontraban en Australia con sus padres, al ver a Ron con cara de preocupación salto a sus brazos y empezó a sollozar. Los señores Granger que se encontraban también en el cuarto y veían conmovidos como el pelirrojo cubría a su hija con sus brazos y le besaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla, se preguntaban que le había pasado mientras esta sudaba y seguía llorando en el hombro de Ron.

Pasaron varios minutos y algunos sorbos del té que preparo la señora Granger para que Hermione pudiera calmarse y se preguntara que hacían en su cuarto. - Te escuche gritar y vine corriendo a buscarte. - Contesto Ron quien por respeto a sus suegros había accedido a dormir en una colcha para dormir en la sala de los Granger. - Lo mismo hicimos nosotros hija decían sus ya no tan asustados padres.

- Solo fue una pesadilla - fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione mientras palidecía al recordar lo que hasta hace poco estaba soñando. Ron al ver la cara que ponía su amada castaña se apresuro a abrazarla y a decirle que solo era una pesadilla, que fuera la que fuera que soñaba era solo eso, un sueño y que no se preocupara que el estaba allí a su lado para protegerle, Hermione sonrió y le beso sin importar lo que pudieran decir sus padres.

El señor y la señora Granger observaban la conmovedora escena entre sonrisas del primero y pequeños sollozos de su esposa. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Hermione pidió que se fueran a la cama pues ya todo había pasado, Ron por su parte no estaba del todo seguro en si dejar o no a su novia pues si algo le partiría el corazón, seria verla de nuevo como hace unos minutos, mientras Hermione insistía.

No fue sino hasta que el señor Granger intervino y le pidió a Ron que por favor se quedara acompañar a su hija en la cama, sabia que a su lado esta no tendría pesadillas y si las tenía, el amor de Ron por su única hija seria mas que suficiente para hacerla sentir mejor y les dio las buenas noches, Ron asintió y tal como lo había hecho Harry les prometió a sus suegros que no se preocuparan que con el Hermione estaría segura y que no haría nada por traicionar esa confianza acababan de depositar en el.

Ya solos en la habitación, Ron y Hermione se besaron dulcemente durante algunos minutos y cayeron dormidos fundidos en un abrazo.

Cuando Hermione despertó al día siguiente, no pudo dejar de sentirse más feliz que cualquiera otra persona en el mundo excepto quizá cierto pelirrojo que la tenia en brazos. Así como aquella mañana en la carpa cuando recién habían llegado a Australia, la chica despertó a Ron con un apasionado beso. - Buenos días mi bella durmiente - dijo el chico cuando despegaron sus labios - veo que no tuviste más pesadillas. - Hermione le contesto con una sonrisa y le dijo que mientras el estaba a su lado, ella se sentía segura y completa aunque no creía que tanta suerte fuera para ella. Estuvieron abrazados algunos minutos en la cama hasta que recordaron que los señores Granger estaban en casa y habían quedado de ayudarles a empacar.

Hermione salio de su habitación seguida por Ron solo para darse cuenta que ya eran casi la 1 de la tarde. Sus cuerpos aun estaban con el horario del Reino Unido. Los señores Granger saludaron a su hija y a su yerno con una sonrisa y les explicaron que no habían querido despertales pues entendían que estaban cansados y que estaban sufriendo el cambio de horario.

Los Granger y Ron salieron esa tarde a buscar algo de comida por las calles de la norteña ciudad de Coober Pedy, pues por haber empezado a preparar el viaje de regreso a casa, los señores Granger no habían tenido tiempo de cocinar además, aprovecharían el tiempo para que los chicos conocieran un poco de la ciudad donde habían vivido durante el ultimo año en el que no recordaban que tenían una hija.

Era extraño como el contra hechizo para devolverles la memoria que Hermione usó, no borro el año que sus padres habían vivido en ese país.

En la tarde, Ron ayudaba con la ayuda de un poco de magia a empacar algunas cosas de la casa a la señora Granger, mientras su hermosa castaña, le ayudaba a su padre con algunas otras del consultorio ya que Ron no había podido hacerlo debido al miedo que le tenia a esos artefactos.

Llego la noche y mientras los padres de Hermione se despedían e iban a su habitación, la castaña preparaba una noche especial junto a Ron. Ella muy bien sabia lo poco que su novio conocía sobre muggles y sus formas de diversión así que aprovecho el televisor de sus padres y se acurruco con Ron a ver una película, un poco inspirada en la experiencia que sabia había tenido su mejor amiga Ginny cuando Harry la había llevado al cinema el otro día en Londres.

La película no era del agrado de Ron aunque la verdad, no le había prestado mucha atención pues la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasó besando a su novia que un poco irritada pero sonriente le recriminaba que se había perdido de una buena experiencia pero no se quejaba de las razones de su novio para haberlo hecho.

Algunos minutos quizá un par de horas después de terminada la película, Hermione se separo de los labios de Ron y le pregunto que el que pensaba acerca de lo que estaban viviendo, ella aun no podía creer que después de varios años sus mas profundos sueños se estuvieran cumpliendo, por su cabeza aun había algunos pensamientos de duda aunque a la vez sentía que no debía tenerlos. Ron un poco sorprendido por la pregunta que le hacia su chica pero decidido, dudo un poco sobre que respuesta le daría.

Al final pudo empezar a balbucear algunas palabras. - Her...Hermione yo... yo. - Se empezó a poner más rojo que su cabello dado que para el estos temas eran incluso mas complicados que una clase de pociones, Ron no sabia aun como había logrado encarar a sus suegros y ahora le costaba sincerarse con su amada, pero al final logro decirle claramente - Hermione como le dije a tus padres, desde cuarto año me he sentido atraído por ti. Cuando en sexto el profesor Slughorn nos mostró el amortentia no supe reconocer el olor que sentía pues estaba cegado pero ahora se que es el olor de tu cabello Hermione, te amo y estaría dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado si tu lo aceptas. - En este momento de los ojos de Hermione brotaban inmensas lagrimas de felicidad, aunque Ron un poco preocupado le pregunto que por que lloraba. Él aun era incapaz de entender que se podía llorar de felicidad.

Hermione le respondió con un beso y le pregunto si eso era una propuesta de matrimonio, Ron con una sonrisa en la cara le respondió que si aunque no era como tenia pensado pedírselo y le contó que en la madriguera, tenia guardado un hermoso anillo que Harry le había obsequiado de la cámara de los Potter en Gringotts para que la pidiera en matrimonio, que era una sorpresa y por eso había preferido esperar hasta que estuvieran las dos familias reunidas. Aun así, Hermione le confirmo a Ron que lo que más deseaba ella en la vida era compartirla a su lado y acepto ser su prometida.

Ron rayando un poco en la locura debido a la felicidad que esto le producía beso como nunca antes había hecho a su novia, pero una cordura impropia del pelirrojo, hizo que se separaran y hablara de algunos planes que tenia para su vida, le dijo a Hermione su "hermosa sabelotodo" como le gustaba llamarla, que aunque el aun no había decidido volver a Howarts para su 7 año, se imaginaba que ella si deseaba hacerlo así que el pensaba que lo mejor era esperar un tiempo a organizar sus vidas para dar a conocer de su decisión a sus familias, le dijo que el al igual que Harry soñaba con ser auror pero había pensado también en descansar un poco antes de seguir, que quería ayudarle a George en la tienda así que aun no era el momento para una boda. La castaña acepto sorprendida de la cabeza fría con la que su novio planeaba las cosas haciéndoselo saber y recibiendo un "por que siempre te sorprendes" de parte del pelirrojo. Se fueron a dormir al cuarto que compartieron la noche anterior amándose más a cada momento que permanecían juntos.

Otro día empezaba en la madriguera y un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana del cuarto de los gemelos que ahora ocupada Harry y compartía con Ginny. Harry despertó y como todas las mañanas desde que había vuelto con su amada pelirroja, lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue esa melena con la que cada noche soñaba, le dio un beso ligero y se levanto pues quería dejarla dormir un poco más. Harry era consiente que al igual que su mejor amigo, Ginny era dormilona por excelencia. Como siempre, debía usar todo su auto control para no arrojarse encima de Ginny que lucia una de sus pijamas de dos piezas y que a ojos de Harry, era la mujer mas sexy e irresistible del mundo.

Bajo las escaleras y entro a la cocina donde ya se encontraba la Señora Weasley preparando el desayuno y la saludo con un beso y una sonrisa como ya era la costumbre. Molly le devolvió el saludo y lo invito a sentarse a desayunar justo cuando escucho que una vos masculina le decía a su espalda - ¿buenos días hijo como estas hoy?. - Muy bien gracias Arthur - respondió sonriendo Harry.

Este día, tenían una razón adicional para estar felices en la madriguera pues Hermione y Ron se habían comunicado hace unos días, avisando que esta seria la fecha en que ellos y los señores Granger llegarían de Australia en un avión muggle, para disgusto de un nervioso Ron.

En los días anteriores, Harry como siempre en compañía de Ginny había ayudado a su mejor amiga, la cual era para el como la hermana que nunca tuvo, a comprar una casa para ella y sus padres tal y como Hermione se lo había pedido y ahora, entre todos les tenían lista la bienvenida que seria en la tarde.

Eran los primeros días de junio. Harry había recibido la tarde anterior una lechuza del ministerio donde se le solicitaba presentarse a una reunión urgente en la oficina del ministro Kingsley a las 11 de la mañana y se le comunicaba que Ron Weasley también debía asistir aunque ellos sabían que no podría hacerlo pues llegaría al país algunas horas después.


	12. Decisiones, bienvenidas y romance

Si hace un año a Hermione Granger le hubieran dicho que justo ahora iba a estar terminando de empacar las pertenencias de sus padres en Australia para viajar con ellos de regreso a Inglaterra, quizá hubiera pensado que eso era muy posible. Si le hubieran dicho que la principal ayuda que estaban recibiendo era de el chico pelirrojo del que ella había estado enamorada desde 3 año en el colegio, mismo chico sangre pura que jamas había tenido contacto de mas de un ¿que es eso? con algún artilugio muggle y que ahora mismo estaba cambiando canales en el tv. Mismo aparato que habían decidido empacar de ultimo y que los señores Granger le habían regalado al ver lo mucho que le gustaba, quizá Hermione se había reído y le habría dicho a esa persona que estaba loca.

La realidad era que Ron Weasley cada día estaba mas enamorado de su hermosa castaña, por ella estaba decidido a aprender más sobre los muggles y a interactuar con los aparatos no mágicos que ellos usaban. El sabia que si quería pasar el resto de su vida junto a su hermosa sabeloto, debía convivir con estas cosas.

En días pasados cuando los señores Granger habían empezado a vender sus pertenencias de Australia pues por comodidad no podían trasladar todo, habían observado como el chico disfrutaba mucho viendo esa pantalla luminosa, como el decía al principio al aparato y le dijeron que al llegar a casa le regalarían una. Ron con una sonrisa les había dicho que si no era mucha molestia, a el le gustaría quedarse con este mismo, pues sentía cierta atracción hacia el y se había encariñado mucho. Los señores Granger no sabían que ante este aparato, su hija se había prometido en matrimonio a su novio. - No podemos llevarlo, es muy grande y delicado para ponerlo en el equipaje - decía sonriente la señora Granger - No se preocupe Señora Granger, con un poco de magia, Herms lo llevara en su pequeño bolso, ya vera como allí cabe - decía Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione no podía estar más feliz, habían derrotado a Voldemort, había recuperado a sus padres y al fin ella y Ron estaban juntos y cada día mas felices.

Lo único de lo que no estaba seguro Ron en este momento era de subirse a ese trasto muggle que ellos llamaban avión.

Estaban en el aeropuerto Internacional Kingsford Smith de Sydney. Ya habían hecho pasar las maletas para que fueran subidas al monstruoso aparato. Ron estaba mas pálido que cuando jugo su primer partido de Quidditch en Hogwarts y justo ahora al escuchar los rugidos de los motores de los otros aviones que llegaban o salían estaba considerando su decisión de viajar por métodos muggles.

- Creo que mejor buscare la ubicación del ministerio de magia de aquí y solicitare un traslador - decía Ron - No se te ocurra Ronald Weasley me prometiste que no te irías de mi lado - Chillaba la castaña.

- ¿Sabes que? Ya lo decidí solicitare un traslador y mañana los alcanzare en Londres

- SI ESA ES TU DECISION NO PUEDO HACER NADA, PERO ESO SI RONALD WEASLEY NO VUELVAS A BUSCARME - Hermione salió llorando a alcanzar a sus padres. Ron tardó 5 segundos en darse cuenta del error que había cometido y salio en busca del amor de su vida quien ya había pasado la puerta de abordaje y le había dejado el boleto tirado en el piso. El chico lo recogió leyó que decía Londres y sin saber que hacer se lo mostró a la auxiliar que se encontraba en la puerta, esta lo condujo hasta su silla justo al lado de una llorosa Hermione. - Lo siento amor, es solo que estoy muy nervioso pero soy aun más estúpido de lo que pensaba al no confiar en lo que tu me dices. - Hermione miraba a los ojos de su novio mientras en el asiento de atrás, los señores Granger observaban y escuchaban atentos a los dos chicos.

- Prometo no volver a a dejarte sola ni un minuto, prometo no dejarte ir sola nunca, prometo confiar mas en lo que me dices, es increíble como siempre protesto y siempre tienes la razón, por 5 segundos sentí que te perdía y no pude soportar ese dolor, ahora solo te pido que me agarres fuerte y no me sueltes hasta que lleguemos a casa. - terminó Ron justo antes de que su novia le diera un beso cargado de lagrimas y le abrochara el cinturón. Tal como el le pidió, le tomo la mano fuerte y no volvió a soltarla hasta llegar a Londres.

Harry acababa de salir hacia el ministerio de magia donde el ministro lo había citado mediante una lechuza el día anterior. Se preguntaba que era tan importante para que lo citara a pocas horas de recibir a su mejor amig y hermana que llegaba de Australia, Aun así, Harry confiaba plenamente en su amigo Kingsley.

Ginny se había quedado en casa ayudandole a su madre con la cocina pues habían decidido recibir a Hermione, Ron y los señores Granger con una deliciosa cena. Harry le había ordenado a Kreacher que hiciera todo lo que Ginny le decía y le ordenaba, el elfo estaba colocando la mesa y silbaba encantado en el patio de la madriguera. El señor Weasley había solicitado la tarde libre en el ministerio pues él, era el mas ansioso por ir al aeropuerto a recibirlos.

- Harry bienvenido, siéntate por favor - Decía el ministro cuando Harry entraba a su oficina y lo saludaba. - Se que en la carta que te envié decía que Ron debía asistir pero soy consciente que en este momento se encuentra camino al país, lo hice por un simple formalidad pues quiero hacerles una propuesta a los dos. - Harry solo se dedico a asentir y a escuchar atentamente.

- He hablado con algunas personas dentro del ministerio y hemos llegado a la conclusión que nos gustaría tenerles dentro de nuestro cuerpo de aurores. Según me dijo la profesora McGonagall, ese ha sido tu sueño desde siempre y yo no puedo encontrar a una persona más capacitada para hacerlo. La propuesta es para que tanto tu Harry como Ronald ingresen al departamento de aurores.

- Pero Kingsley ¿para eso no se supone que debo terminar mis estudios en el colegio y ademas hacer dos años en la academia de aurores?

- Eso es verdad, pero hemos considerado que con toda tu experiencia durante 7 años de lucha contra Voldemort tienes mas agallas y más experiencia que muchos de los actuales aurores que tenemos, así que hemos decidido darles a Ron y a ti, su certificado de estudios culminados y aceptarlos en la academia de aurores donde no deberán hacer dos años sino 2 meses intensivos. Yo mismo me encargaría de enseñarles pues considero que solo te hacen falta algunas cosas mínimas. Claro, si deciden aceptar por supuesto.

- ¿Cuando empezaríamos con los estudios? Veras Kingsley no se si sabias pero con toda la familia Weasley, Hermione y sus padres estamos preparando unas pequeñas vacaciones para la semana después de los juicios. Necesitamos desconectarnos un tiempo.

- En este momento, no podríamos empezar, como te dije antes, yo mismo deseo encargarme de tus dos meses de educación y como bien sabes, estoy con lo de los juicios pero si podríamos empezar en cuatro semanas, así podrías asistir a tus merecidas vacaciones y yo alcanzo a preparar todo. ¿Que te parece?

- No te voy a negar que siempre he querido ser auror pero me gustaría consultarlo primero con Ron, con Hermione y sobre todo con Ginny, no se si sabias que le propuse matrimonio y aceptó - Decía Harry sonriente.

- Voy a reclamarle a Arthur y a Percy por que no me habían dado esa gran noticia, me alegro mucho por ti, se que ella te ama y se nota que tu a ella a juzgar por la sonrisa que pusiste cuando la nombraste. Estoy de acuerdo en que debes consultarlo pero debes darme una respuesta en cuatro días máximo cinco por que debo organizar mi agenda por si aceptas para poder darte las clases. - terminó el ministro.

- Gracias Kingsley así será, a mas tardar en cinco días tendrás tu respuesta, ahora si no es nada mas debo excusarme pues quede de reunirme con Ginny y Molly en la madriguera para ir al aeropuerto a recibir a los viajeros, que tengas un lindo día.

Mientras Arthur Weasley veía por unos inmensos ventanales esas enormes maquinas que se encontraban afuera y trataba de comprender como se mantenían en el aire sin usar magia, una chica de pelo castaño saltaba en los brazos de un chico de cabello negro, gafas y una extraña cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente. Harry y Hermione se fundían en un abrazo mientras Ginny y Molly avergonzaban a Ron dándole una similar bienvenida. Los señores Granger miraban sorprendidos como Harry y la familia de pelirrojos saludaba a su hija como una más de la familia.

Después de los cálidos recibimientos en el aeropuerto, la ahora inmensa familia habían abordado los taxis en los que se trasladarían a la nueva casa Granger. Allí dejarían el equipaje y se trasladarían a la madriguera para la celebración de bienvenida.

Casualmente la nueva casa Granger se encontraba cerca al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, era un vecindario mas alegre y menos sombrío.

La casa era grande y a ojos de Hermione que casi nunca se equivoca, mucho mas costosa que lo que Harry les había dicho, y de lo que ellos, le habían enviado una semana atrás para que se las comprara. Hermione miro a Harry con mirada acusadora cuando sus padres hicieron en voz alta el comentario que ella estaba deseando hacer y Harry sonriente solo les dijo que había sido una ganga que había sabido aprovechar.

- Harry, no debiste hacer eso.

- Hermione, ¿acaso no te gusta la casa? - decía Harry

- Claro que me encanta, esta perfecta, pero se muy bien que esta casa, costó al menos el doble de lo que nos dijiste, y deduzco que tu pusiste de tu dinero para comprarla - decía Hermione en voz baja.

- Tomalo como un regalo de Ginny yo hacia tus padres en compensación por haber tenido a la hermana que mis padres no pudieron darme y la mejor madrina de bodas que Ginny podría tener - Harry que como siempre tenia a Ginny a su lado, recibió otro fuerte abrazo de su amiga quien lo soltó y abrazo a Ginny. Hermione no se esperaba esa sorpresa, no solo sus padres tenían una casa mucho mejor que la que habrían soñado, sino que ademas la acababan de nombrar madrina de bodas de la boda de sus dos mejores amigos.

Los Granger habían partido hacia unos minutos a su casa, Arthur había podido conectar la red Flu a la nueva casa Granger así que basto con que Ron y Hermione acompañaran a los señores hasta su casa en taxi y en minutos habían regresado a la madriguera por medio de la chimenea. Harry le había pedido a Hermione que se quedara un poco más pues era urgente actualizarla a ella y a Ron de algunas noticias que debían discutir.

Primero Harry les había contado la propuesta de la profesora McGonagall para seguir sus estudios y a la vez, dar clases en el colegio. Hermione había descartado la idea de inmediato pues no se sentía preparada para enseñar, además, consideraba que primero debía terminar sus estudios, Ron sin embargo, le pareció una idea fabulosa.

Harry continuó contándoles lo que esa mañana le había dicho el ministro y explicando los detalles del asunto, terminó diciendo que él, iba aceptar esa propuesta pero quería saber su opinión. Ginny estaba perpleja pues su novio aun no le había dicho, ella ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de pasar un año completo conviviendo con Harry en el colegio y ahora él, había decidido dejarla sola.

- Yo también acepto la propuesta Harry, tu sabes que siempre he querido ser auror, ademas no me siento capaz de volver a ver clases en el colegio, todo en ese lugar me recuerda a Fred. - afirmó Ron.

- Chicas, de verdad, quisiera saber que están pensando, en sus caras puedo ver que no les ha gustado la decisión que Ron y yo hemos tomado, se que tu Hermione, vas a volver al colegio a terminar los estudios, era algo con lo que ya contaba, Ginny amor, se que sera un año aún mas duro de lo que habíamos pensado pero podremos vernos, escribirnos, no sera como el año pasado en que no sabíamos el uno del otro.

- Es solo que no me hago a la idea de separarnos durante un año, pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora, apoyo tus decisiones y tu lo sabes, solo prométanme que se van a cuidar mucho. - sollozaba Ginny que ahora abrazaba a su mejor amiga.

Harry y Ron sonreían pero también pensaban lo duro que seria separarse de sus chicas.

Ron había acompañado a Hermione a la casa de sus padres en un acto de galantería, aunque no era necesario pues esta podría aparecerse en el mismo segundo en la puerta de su casa, Hermione no le dijo nada pues le gustaban esos detalles de su hermoso de ojos azules.

Harry estaba en su habitación y como siempre, esperaba que Ginny terminara de arreglarse para dormir, su momento favorito era ver a su novia desfilar hacia la cama en esas sexys pijamas que usaba. El sabia que en algún momento su auto control se vería doblegado pero no le importaba. Lo que nunca pensó es que ese día seria puesto a prueba pues Ginny acababa de salir del baño en un aún más diminuto cachetero de los que ya él, había visto. La chica sonreía al ver la cara de su novio. Cuando había comprado aquella diminuta prenda sin que Harry se diera cuenta en una de sus muchas visitas a un centro comercial Muggle, no había podido ni imaginarse la reacción que ahora veía en la cara de su ojiverde.

Cuando llego a la cama y beso Harry, sintió como el se le iba encima como nunca lo había hecho antes.

- Estas hermosa amor, de verdad que me has sorprendido. - ¿En serio te gusta? Te quería dar la sorpresa - decía Ginny sonriente mientras Harry la besaba.

Se fundieron en el beso mas apasionado que se habían dado hasta ahora y las manos de Harry habían empezado a explorar partes del cuerpo de su amada que solo en sueños había vislumbrado. Paso de besarla en la boca a bajar hasta el cuello y la nuca, Ginny empezó a emitir deliciosos gemidos que hicieron volar a Harry. El chico empezó a bajar sus manos hasta los pechos de su novia, era algo que había deseado durante muchas noches, al principio dudó, pero al ver que esto solo aumentaba los gemidos que emitía la chica continuo con sus caricias, Ginny le acababa de quitar la camisa a su hombre y veía encantada como siempre por el musculoso cuerpo del chico. Harry estaba hipnotizado con los senos de su Ginny que empezó a bajar cada vez más sus besos hasta llegar a ellos, el pequeño top de la chica, opuso la mas mínima resistencia cuando un presuroso Harry, lo corrió hacia arriba y dejo al descubierto esos hermosos pechos que tanto desvelaban al moreno. Primero disfruto con los ojos y después los empezó a besar lentamente hasta que en un arranque de deseo, tomo uno pezón de su chica con los labios y esta empezó a gemir hasta casi gritar por el placer que le producía. Harry estaba en el mas hermoso paraíso cuando sintieron que alguien caminaba afuera de su cuarto y se separaron al instante.

La señora Weasley acababa de salir a revisar la casa pues escucho unos ruidos extraños y aprovecho para dar una ronda por las habitaciones, cuando entro en el cuarto que Harry compartía con Ginny vio a Harry saliendo del baño de la habitación y a Ginny dormida sobre la cama.

- Que haces despierto a esta hora querido - Preguntó Molly. - No podía dormir bien, seguramente efectos del whiskey de fuego que tomamos con los Granger y estaba echándome un poco de agua en la cara. - Contesto Harry un poco nervioso - Y usted Molly ¿que hace despierta a esta hora?.

- Salí a verificar que todo estuviera en orden y escuche unos ruidos extraños así que empece a verificar que era - contestó.

- discúlpeme, seguro fui yo dando vueltas aquí, no se como hace Ginny para caer como un costal - decía sonriendo - no te preocupes cielo ahora ve a la cama

Cuando la señora Weasley salio de la habitación, Ginny se volteo sonrió a su novio y se abrazaron y durmieron no sin antes acordar, que la próxima vez, utilizarán un hechizo Muffliato para que nadie escuchara. Harry acababa de pasar la mejor noche de su vida y ni se imaginaba lo que habría podido pasar si no los hubieran interrumpido. Abrazo a su novia ahora con las manos un poco mas arriba que de costumbre y se dejo llevar por el sueño. Esa noche durmió con una sonrisa.


	13. Respuestas

McGonagall de una u otra forma había supuesto que Harry Potter no iba aceptar su propuesta para ser profesor de DCAO a los jóvenes de primero y segundo año paralelo a la culminación de sus estudios, pues seria un tonto, si no aprovechaba la oportunidad que le estaba ofreciendo el ministerio de cumplir su sueño de ser auror y como bien sabia la profesora, Potter podría ser cualquier cosa, menos un tonto.

Hace una semana, la directora de Hogwarts había recibido una lechuza que después sabría se llama Horus, con tres cartas que estaba esperando con muchas ansias, aunque el contenido de las misivas no fuera el que hubiera querido leer. Tomo primero la carta que le remitía Hermione Jane Granger que es de quien no estaba segura sobre la decisión que tomaría y la leyó.

_Estimada profesora, para empezar, quisiera decirle que estoy más que agradecida con la propuesta que me ha hecho llegar con Harry, me siento muy alagada de que me tenga en cuenta para reemplazarla en esa materia que usted ha sabido llevar de la mejor forma que nunca nadie hubiera pensado por mas de 30 años, desafortunadamente, debo declinar de la misma pues no me siento lo suficientemente competente para tan alto compromiso. Para mi ya es un honor haber sido considerada pero mi deseo ahora es terminar de prepararme, realizar mi ultimo año en el colegio y después si considerar opciones para mi futuro laboral._

_Gracias por comprender,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Pd. nos vemos el 1 de septiembre en el banquete de bienvenida._

Esa no era precisamente la respuesta que quería escuchar pero muy en el fondo era la que suponía, ya se imaginaba ella que la mejor estudiante de los últimos 15 años y quizá la hija de muggles más talentosa y dotada en la magia que jamas haya pisado el colegio le diría que no se sentía preparada y que prefería terminar de prepararse. Para nadie era un secreto que la sed de conocimiento de Hermione hacia que siempre prefiriese estar preparada antes de afrontar cualquier reto.

McGonagall ahora leería la carta de Ron Weasley, quería dejar de ultima la carta de Harry pues no quería dos malas noticias de seguido.

_Profesora McGonagall, les escribo para declinar su propuesta de ser el profesor de vuelo de la escuela y para informarle que no regresare para terminar mis estudios ya que me han hecho una propuesta para empezar desde ya en la academia de aurores y la acepté. _

_Disculpe si esto le ocasiona algún inconveniente._

_Ronald Weasley_

_Pd. Ginny si va a regresar y mama le manda saludes._

La carta de el joven Weasley era justo lo que esperaba así que no se sorprendió, ella sabia lo poco que le gustaban los estudios a Weasley pero sobre todo, sabia que nunca dejaría a Harry solo.

La ultima carta que leyó fue la de Harry Potter, ella aunque suponía el contenido de la misma, aun guardaba la esperanza de que este le aceptara la propuesta. Algo le decía que debía mantener a Potter seguro al menos mientras terminaban de capturar a todos los ex mortifagos que andaban sueltos y como siempre, la mejor forma seria tenerlo en el colegio. Ella, estaba segura que si Potter ingresaba al cuerpo de aurores, pediría estar al frente de la batalla pidiendo el mismo perseguir y capturar los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort.

_Estimada profesora McGonagall, como me había pedido, he considerado la propuesta que me hizo, la he comentado con Ron y Hermione y he tomado una decisión. Permitame decirle que no ha sido fácil, al igual que Ron, no quería regresar a Hogwarts pues aun tengo unas heridas sin cicatrizar, estuve pensando y me seria muy difícil caminar por esos pasillos sabiendo que Dumbledore ya no esta. Se que usted hace y hará un fantástico trabajo, pero para mi, Hogwarts marco la mejor etapa de mi vida, era mi hogar, en el conocí a mis mejores amigos, a mis hermanos, para mi seria muy difícil caminar por los lugares donde murieron Fred, Collin, Remus, Tonks, SNape y muchos más a los que extraño y extrañare por siempre. _

_Cuando usted me hizo la oferta para ocupar el puesto de profesor de DCAO para los primeros cursos a la par que me permitía terminar mis estudios, estuve a punto de aceptar pues había una razón más grande para querer estar en Hogwarts durante este año sin importar las razones anteriores. Como seguramente usted bien sabrá, Ginny regresara al colegio a cursar su ultimo año y ahora, que es mi prometida, yo quería estar con ella._

_Desafortunadamente debo decirle que no puedo aceptar su propuesta y que tampoco regresaré al colegio para hacer mi séptimo año. _

_Como usted esta enterada, Kingsley nos a ofrecido a Ron y a mi, ingresar al cuerpo de aurores sin terminar los estudios y el mismo, se encargara de darnos un curso intensivo de dos meses y he aceptado. _

_Espero puedo encontrar a alguien idóneo para suplir esa vacante, _

_Harry Potter_

Lo único que McGonagall no se esperaba de la carta de la respuesta de Potter, era el anuncio de su compromiso con la señorita Weasley, no podía ocultar una sonrisa que apareció en su cara. McGonagall le comentó al cuadro de Dumbledore que estaba en su oficina, pues ademas quería consejos sobre como proceder en la búsqueda de los dos maestros que necesitaba. Había decidido entrevistar a aquel italiano Bethlem Rospigliosi que le recomendaron en el departamento de educación mágica para que cubriera el cargo de instructor de escobas.

- Tengo excelentes noticias, McGonagall me ha enviado una lechuza solicitándome los datos de Bethlem Rospigliosi, desea entrevistarlo para suplir el puesto de profesor de vuelo. Al parecer, el plan surtió efecto y Weasley y Potter rechazaron la oferta del colegio y aceptaron la oferta del ministerio.

- Por supuesto Franz, como te había dicho, si conocía bien a Potter, el seguiría sus sueños sin importar que ahora tuviera una fortuna. Ahora debemos vigilarlo en el departamento de aurores. Al menos lo tendremos aquí adentro - decía Fudge en su casa en Cardiff. - Pero si ya Potter no va a ir al colegio, ¿es necesario tener a un chivato dentro que nos mantenga informados de lo que pasa? - preguntó un interesado Franz - Por supuesto, es mejor tener todos los frentes cubiertos, yo ya empecé a mover fichas dentro del ministerio, ya tengo ganada la lealtad de algunos funcionarios por miedo a que se hagan públicos algunos de sus secretos - Contaba Fudge mientras disfrutaba un vino de elfo. - Por ejemplo a Llywelyn Gryffydd director de la academia de aurores y una autoridad dentro de ese departamento, ya lo tengo comprado para que recién Potter este en servicio, le asigne alguna investigación sin rumbo pero que lo haga alejar de la oficina y así, dejar que Yaxley y Dolohov se encarguen de el y seguramente de Weasley - continuo el viejo mago.

Habían pasado una semana desde que la directora del colegio Howarts de magia y hechicería, había recibido las cartas de Harry y sus dos amigos, rechazando las ofertas que les había hecho para unas vacantes en el cuerpo docente y desde que había solicitado la información de Bethlem Rospigliosi a la oficina de Educación mágica y ahora estaba esperándolo en su oficina en el colegio para entrevistarle. Lo poco que había averiguado del italiano, es que era el capitán de la selección italiana de Quidditch y que jugaba como cazador para un equipo llamado los "maestri di volo" y que era uno de los mejores equipos de ese país y de la liga internacional de Quidditch.

Afortunadamente, había podido convencer a Hestia Jones para la clase de DCAO de todos los cursos y gracias a Dumbledore había contactado con una antigua estudiante del colegio que había sido muy buena en transformaciones y le había aceptado la propuesta. Solo le quedaba vuelo y el candidato principal tenia las credenciales de sobra. McGonagall solo tenia una duda, ¿tendría el tiempo necesario este jugador internacional de Quidditch para dar las clases, mas aun, si su equipo estaba en otro país?.

- Buenas tardes Minerva, es un honor para mi conocerla por fin, no se imagina todo lo que me han hablado de usted y de este magnifico colegio - Decía Bethlem al entrar al despacho de la directora del colegio. - Buenas tardes señor Rospigliosi, no debió tomarse la molestia de venir hasta acá, yo habría podido ir hasta usted - No se preocupe profesora - respondió el italiano

- Le he contactado por que me lo han recomendado como profesor de vuelo para los estudiantes de primero y segundo año y como juez imparcial en alguno de los partidos del colegio - Empezó a decir McGonagall. - Cuénteme, ¿tiene usted experiencia enseñando?

- Como usted sabrá profesora, en Italia, no contamos con un colegio mágico como este, pero en la liga de Quidditch que organiza la oficina de deportes mágicos del ministerio de magia italiano, tienen una escuela para enseñar a volar a todos los magos y brujas que se inscriban y los profesores somos los capitanes de los equipos profesionales - contestó el entrevistado.

- Eso me parece perfecto, respondame una cosa, ¿tendría usted el tiempo para estar 4 días a la semana para las clases, ademas de poder seguir con su carrera profesional? - preguntó la profesora - A sobre eso, no hay problema profesora, acaban de ofrecerme el puesto de buscador y capitán en los halcones de Falmouth y los entreno son nocturnos así que ahora jugare y me radicare en el país, si usted no le ve ningún inconveniente a que en las noches me ausente, podría organizar los horarios de las clases y de los partidos internos en que deba estar presente según mi calendario de practicas y partidos.

- Excelente, si usted esta dispuesto y veo que lo está, yo no tengo ningún inconveniente. Bienvenido - Gracias profesora el honor es mio - Solo una cosa mas Bethlem, desea vivir en los terrenos del colegio o en su propia casa, es para ir adelantando los papeleos para conectar su casa a la red flu del colegio, aquí no puede aparecerse. - pregunto la profesora. - Si no hay problema, me gustaría en mi propia casa, he conseguido un bonito lugar en una ciudad cercana a donde juega mi nuevo equipo, le voy a dejar la dirección - Hasta luego profesora, nos vemos en septiembre.

McGonagall se quedo sentada satisfecha en su despacho y miro la dirección que el nuevo profesor le había escrito en un papel. _No. 8 Little Venice, St. Ives ¿_De donde me suena esa dirección? Fue lo único que se pregunto la profesora.

- Ya tenemos a nuestro chivato en el colegio y he movido mis influencias para darle el puesto que quería en ese equipo de la región Cornwall en la ciudad de Falmouth, así nos aseguraremos que tendremos su ayuda. Ahora solo me falta controlar a alguien más dentro del departamento de aurores para mantener vigilado a Potter, creo que Dawlish no tiene mucho de donde podamos pegarnos, tocara ponerle una maldición imperio, según se, es muy susceptible a ellas. - Le decía Cornelius Fudge a varios de sus cómplices esa noche en su casa en Gales.


	14. Vacaciones

Era ya finales de junio apenas ayer Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y algunos miembros mas de la familia Weasley habían terminado con todos los juicios en los que debían ser testigos y ahora todos, alistaban todo para aparecerse en la casa en la playa de Porthminster en la ciudad costera de St Ives que había heredado Harry, para disfrutar de unas merecidas vacaciones. Los padres de Hermione habían decidido no ir a las vacaciones pues debían terminar de organizar sus vidas de nuevo en Inglaterra.

Harry había organizado un lugar para aparecerse dentro de los jardines que contaba con todas las protecciones contra muggles. La casa también había sido conectada a la red Flu pero lo más importante era que habían dispuesto un lugar para el parqueo de automóviles muggles en el frente de la casa. Si Harry quería seguir usando la casa, debía asegurarse de guardar las apariencias. También, habían hecho crecer un poco mas los setos que rodeaban la propiedad con ayuda de un poco de magia para que los curiosos no pudieran ver hacia adentro.

En las ultimas semanas los vecinos de ese exclusivo sector de St Ives habían visto como llegaban extrañas personas y empezaban a remodelar la casa que ellos consideraban embrujada, todos se preguntaban quien se había osado a comprar esa lúgubre pero bien ubicada propiedad. Lo que mas extraño les parecía, era la velocidad con que parecía que trabajaba aquella gente. Un día habían visto la casa con la pintura desgastada y sucia que lucia desde hace años y al día siguiente la habían pintado de un impecable blanco con ribetes azul cielo. A los pocos días habían empezado a ver como le agregaban parqueaderos en la parte delantera del jardín, como limpiaban la playa, se escuchaban ruidos extraños salir de la propiedad.

A juicio de los muggles del sector todo parecía suceder como por arte de magia.

Harry, había pedido que colocaran algún hechizo para evitar que la gente de la playa vecina mirara hacia la playa privada de la casa pero no había sido posible, los encargados de la construcción le habían dicho que no podía ocultar algo que todos sabían estaba allí.

Habían trasladado los libros desde la bóveda de la familia Potter en Gringotts hasta una biblioteca contigua al estudio principal del primer piso que habían organizado en la casa pensado en Hermione.

En la madriguera solo se escuchaban gritos y pasos apresurados. La señora Weasley los llamaba a todos para que estuvieran listos, Harry y Ginny ya habían llevado sus cosas a la casa, le habían ordenado a Kreacher que les tuviera lista una cena que probarían en el comedor que habían hecho instalar con vista a la playa. Bill y Fleur acababan de llegar, algunos solo iban a pasar el fin de semana en la casa en la playa pues muchos apenas habían recuperados sus empleos y no era momento de ausentarse, George había invitado a Angelina Johnson con quien había empezado una relación desde antes de la batalla y ahora parecían estar recuperando el tiempo perdido. Percy quien también estaría con la familia solo durante el fin de semana había invitado a su novia Audry quien también trabajaba en el Ministerio. Llevaba ya algún tiempo con ella pero debido al distanciamiento que había mantenido con su familia, apenas la había presentado hace unos días.

Habían planificado que el domingo pasarían por la casa Neville, Luna, Seamus, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall, la señora Tonks con Teddy y algunos amigos más. Todos estaban expectantes por conocer la casa pues Harry, Ginny y la señora Weasley no habían querido llevar a nadie y solo Bill la había visto una vez. Cuando hubo llegado todos, decidieron hacer aparición conjunta.

Hacia una hermosa tarde de viernes en St. Ives, el viento, el sol, el mar, todo era perfecto, la señora Weasley había organizado los múltiples dormitorios para todos, Harry y Ginny por supuesto, en la habitación principal del 4 piso, llevaban mas de un mes durmiendo juntos como para separarse en las vacaciones, Ron y Hermione compartieron una habitación hermosa también del 4 piso, un poco mas pequeña que la de Harry pero los chicos la habían amoblado y organizado especialmente para la pareja, tenia afiches de los Chudley Cannons mesitas para guardar maquillaje y muchos lugares para libros además, de un baño privado, George y Percy estaban en una habitación contigua a la de Audry y Angelina en el tercer piso de la casa. Bill y Fleur por supuesto tenían su propia habitación en el segundo piso en seguida de la habitación de los señores Weasley. Todos estaban impresionados con la casa, habían ocupado 5 habitaciones y aun tenían 4 habitaciones mas disponibles.

Hermione estaba impresionada con la vista y con la casa en general. - Oye Herms, ven, Harry y yo queremos mostrarte algo - le decía Ginny a su mejor amiga que se encontraba desempacando en su habitación - Esta área de la casa la decoramos y preparamos pensando en ti hermanita, hicimos trasladar los libros de mi bóveda en Gringotts hasta aquí para que los uses y los leas cuando lo desees, debo advertirte que algunos están en otro idiomas, otros son muy antiguos se que los disfrutarás - decía Harry.

- O Harry es maravilloso ¿estas seguro que puedo? Aquí hay libros que seguro pertenecían a los Peverell, deben ser invaluables - Le decía la castaña a Harry que con una sonrisa asentía.

Como lo tenían planeado, ese día habían cenado en el comedor con vista a la playa y habían encendido fuego y bebido en la playa, no podían estar pasándolo mejor, jugaban, corrían, cantaban, reían. George y Angelina habían metido a Percy con todo y ropa al mar haciendo que este se disgustara pero desatando las carcajadas del resto de la familia incluyendo de Audry. Al final todos habían empezado a ir a las habitaciones y Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se habían quedado en la playa conversando y comentando sobre los juicios.

- Que bueno que la vieja cara de sapo va a pasar el resto de sus vidas en Azkaban. - decía Ron - Es una lastima que ya no hayan dementores, yo hubiera preferido que la besaran. -No Ron, eso es un destino muy cruel, no se lo deseo ni a esa vieja loca - le decía su novia.

- A mi lo que de verdad me alegra es que la vieja Arpia de Skeeter tenga que pagar en Azkaban aunque me hubiera gustado que fueran mas años. Esperemos que en 2 años que salga nadie la contrate. Mi pobre Harry tuvo que soportar las mentiras de esa maldita bruja durante muchos años - decía Ginny mientras Harry la abrazaba.

- Es increíble como consideraron que las faltas de esa maldita arpía no eran tan graves y le hayan dado tan poco tiempo encerrada. Según me dijo el señor Weasley parecería que la arpía había influenciado a algunos miembros del Wizengamot diciendo que si no le ayudaban sacaría muchos secretos de ellos a la luz - refunfuñaba Harry.

- A propósito Harry, fue muy generoso de tu parte lo que le hiciste a los Lovegood, obligar al profeta a que el valor de la demanda que les ganaste se lo entregaran en ceremonia publica al Quisquilloso, eso no lo esperaba ni de ti compañero.

- No Ron, era lo mínimo que podía hacer por Luna, esta bien que el señor Lovegood trato de entregarnos durante la guerra pero el lo hacia por Luna, el Quisquilloso fue el único periódico que se mantuvo firme y decía que yo no mentía cuando todos los demás lo hacían.

- Esta bien Harry, tu como siempre tan generoso, ¿sabes que si me molesta? Que a los Malfoy no los hayan encarcelado, no puedo creer que esa basura haya salido suelto

- ¡RON! Esta bien que nos cae mal Malfoy y todo eso pero uno no debe hablar así de otras personas - le corto Hermione.

- A propósito Harry, ¿por que testificaste a favor de ellos?

- Como ya te había dicho amor, en los pensamientos de Snape, Dumbledore decía que Lucios Malfoy actuaba más por miedo que por creencia, ademas, Draco fue obligado a cometer muchos delitos por Voldemort para vengarse de su familia. - Le decía Harry a su pelirroja - Ya les había dicho que en el bosque cuando Voldemort me... - Harry se detuvo ante el estremecimiento de su novia. - Como les decía Narcissa Malfoy traiciono a Voldemort en el bosque y en el final de la batalla desertaron y no hicieron parte en ella. Eso fue lo que dije en el juicio y por eso los juzgaron. Fue solo la verdad, es lo que debía hacer. Ademas, no creo que para el mayor de los Malfoy visitar hijos de muggles a los 11 años y notificarles que son magos y que tienen un puesto en Hogwarts sea lo mas honroso del mundo, no creo que haya algo peor, además les quitaron parte de su fortuna como multa y la donaron al fondo del colegio para financiar huérfanos y niños muggles. - termino de decir Harry.

Los cuatro terminaron la noche metidos en el mar con todo y ropa, jugando y riendo hasta que los ataco el cansancio y se fueron a la cama.

- ¡TE VOLVISTE LOCA HERMIONE! ¿COMO PUEDES SALIR A LA PLAYA VESTIDA DE ESA FORMA? Mira como te miran los hombres de la playa vecina -¿Que tiene de malo?, todas las chicas vamos así a la playa - le respondía la castaña con una vos chillona a Ron que se encontraba histérico.

- ¡Mira a Audry y Angelina! Tienen un vestido similar y tu no ves ni a George ni a Percy armando alboroto como lo haces tu - Eso es por que ya perdimos esa batalla - respondieron los aludidos resignados.

- Ron por que no te calmas un poco compañero - intervino Harry en medio de risas - Deja los celos, igual Herms solo tiene ojos para ti

- ¿Vez?, lo que dice Harry es verdad, Ron, solo relajate un poco - Completó la castaña.

- Esta bien pero si alguno de esos idiotas te dice algo o te mira mucho no respondo - resoplo Ron a la vez que se sentaba furioso en la silla playera.

El mini vestido de baño que llevaba Hermione era color blanco y apenas si alcanzaba a cubrir su cuerpo, la parte baja del bikini era una tanga diminuta con un par de nudos a cada lado que la mantenían en su lugar, la parte alta del vestido eran un par de copas a medio escote que resaltaban los senos de la castaña y que hacían poco para evitar que se vieran sus pezones cuando se marcaban a través de la tela.

- Ron hijo, no te pongas así, mira que como dice Hermione todas las chicas de ahora se ponen bañadores de ese tipo, aunque no lo comparto debes comprender - decía el señor Weasley

Bill estaba en el mar con Fleur, la francesa ya había tenido problemas con Bill por que en una playa de concurrencia para magos, la chica se había puesto un bikini similar y un mago se le había acercado y se había propasado, por eso procuraba cuando había mas gente meterse con ropa y todo al mar, para usar el bikini tenia su propia casa donde nadie los molestaba.

Mientras Harry sonreía y calmaba a Ron, pensando que quizá su amigo había reaccionado de una forma exagerada, Ginny que se había demorado en salir de la casa, posaba frente Harry cubierta en una toalla que le hacia resaltar sus curvas ganándose toda la atención de su novio y de algunos cuantos curiosos desde la frontera de la playa.

- ¿Amor me acompañas al mar? quisiera meterme contigo - ¡Claro princesa! Dame un momento ya te alcanzo - contestó Harry que no podía dejar de observar como la toalla amarrada al cuerpo marcaba las curvas de su prometida y lo hacían estallar.

Todo sucedió tan de repente que ni siquiera Ron que se encontraba al lado de Harry se dio cuenta en que momento su mejor amigo, se aventó sobre un muggle al otro lado de los limites de su pequeño pedazo de playa.

Ginny se encontraba anonadada con tan solo los pies sumergidos en el mar, rodeada de las chicas, mientras Arthur, Ron, George, Bill y Percy intentaban separar a Harry que molía a golpes a ya no solo uno sino dos muggles, el entrenamiento le había dado a Harry un excelente estado físico y podía luchar a los golpes con dos personas y salir bien parado.

Ron sujetaba a Harry que resoplaba furioso mientras Arthur le preguntaba la razón por la que había reaccionado de esa forma. - Esta loco, su amigo esta loco, deberían encerrarlo en un manicomio - decía el muggle al que Harry le había dejado un morado en cada ojo.

- ¡Harry calmate! ¿podrías decirnos que paso? - Pregunto ahora George.

- ¿Que paso? ¿Que que paso? - La voz de Harry alcanzaba unos agudos que ni siquiera el sabia que podía emitir - pues que este imbécil de allí, le dijo algo a Ginny - Contesto Harry en un bufido.

- ¿Acaso tu no me decías que me calmara hace un rato? - le contestaba Ron entre sonrisas a su mejor amigo.

- Si pero es que este animal le dijo a Ginny cuando se dirigía hacia el mar, que... que... que... - Harry balbuceaba, era incapaz de repetir las palabras del tipo. - Me dijo que me veía deliciosa y que si no me enojaba quería hacer el amor conmigo en el mar, que me veía en la cara las ganas que tenia - Dijo Ginny quien se había acercado un poco a espaldas de sus hermanos.

Lo ultimo que supo aquel ingenuo muggle era que ahora no solo el chico de cabello negro y gafas lo perseguía por la playa, sino también 4 pelirrojos jóvenes y uno mas adulto para darle su merecido.

Mientras tanto las chicas que ahora estaban acompañadas de la Señora Weasley miraban desde la casa la bochornosa escena. La única que sentía un fresco en su interior era Ginny que se mostraba divertida ante la situación.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa señorita por que te ríes?, ¿acaso te gusta como te trató aquel tipo? ¿o te gusta lo que están haciendo tu padre, tu novio y tus hermanos? - No mamá es solo que me gustó como reacciono Harry, yo pensé que no había escuchado, yo misma ya le iba a pegar su bofetada a aquel idiota cuando vi que Harry le cayo encima a golpearlo.

Ante este comentario todas las chicas sonrieron.

Tres horas después, había pasado el aire de tormenta que se había formado gracias a lo que dijo aquel muggle y a la reacción de Harry y posteriormente la de su suegro y sus cuñados.

Si algo le había quedado claro a los visitantes de las playas y a los habitantes de ese sector de St. Ives es que con los nuevos inquilinos de la casa embrujada como la conocían, no podían meterse, sobre todo con las hermosas mujeres que había allí. El muggle que ahora sabían se llamaba Luk Morbid y que casualmente, era hijo de la señora que Ginny, Harry y la señora Weasley habían conocido el día que visitaron aquella casa por primera vez, había denunciado a Harry y a los demás hombres de aquella casa por agresión ante un policía que estaba por el lugar, el policía había acudido junto a Morbid y su madre a la casa para capturar a los responsables de la agresión.

Lo que no esperaban la señora Morbid y su golpeado hijo, era que al llegar con el policía a la casa de los agresores, el policía simplemente escuchara la versión de estos y tomara preso a el agredido según él, por conductas impropias y se marcho de allí.

- ¿Podrían explicarme que pasó? - preguntaba George mientras cenaban en la mesa que había en la cocina de la gran casa. - Pasó, que yo imaginé que el muggle haría algo así y me comunique con mi oficina y con el ministro Kingsley. Este, de inmediato nos ayudo mandando a un mago disfrazado de policía muggle que trabaja para nosotros en el departamento de relaciones con los muggles. - Contestó Audry

- La verdad Kingsley no se sorprendió cuando le explicamos que había pasado - Dijo Hermione sonriendo - Dijo que el habría reaccionado de la misma forma y me pidió que le dijera a sus dos nuevos estudiantes, que se controlen - continuo la castaña.

- ¿Kingsley estuvo aquí? - preguntó Harry - ¿Como hicieron venir al ministro de magia por algo como eso? - seguía diciendo Harry.

Terminaron de cenar y todos fueron a seguir con sus asuntos

- ¿Sabes una cosa amor? ... yo misma iba a abofetear a ese animal... pero cuando reaccione... tu ya estabas encima de el... Me gusto como me defendiste

- Princesa tu sabes que no permitiría que te pasara nada y mucho menos que un idiota te dijera ese tipo de cosas - Le decía Harry a Ginny mientras se besaban en su habitación.

- Prometeme una cosa princesa - ¿Dime amor? - que no te volverás a poner esos vestidos en la playa cuando haya gente... que solo los usaras para mi... - mi vida, haré lo posible - respondió entre risas mientras seguían besándose y disfrutándose mutuamente hasta que del beso pasaron a las caricias y empezaron con el juego que habían dejado pendiente hace unas noches en la madriguera.

Harry acariciaba los pechos de Ginny mientras esta contenía gemidos sin mucho éxito, como aun estaban en ropa de playa, no había mucha tela que le impidiera Harry llegar a esas partes que ahora sabia que hacían explotar de su novia. - Espera - Dijo Harry separándose de una muy molesta Ginny - ¿Que paso? - dijo la chica con un tono de desilusión y frustración en su voz.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres seguir con esto, no se si pueda parar mas adelante?

- Harry, ¿acaso tu tienes dudas? - ¿Como se te ocurre? es lo que más deseo en este momento, es solo que quería saber que pensabas, aunque estaría traicionando la confianza de tus padres.- no seas tontito, si no quisiera algo te lo haría saber - contesto sonriendo Ginny - Esta bien, dejame primero tomo unas precauciones - Dijo Harry mientras se levantaba de la cama tomando su varita. - Muffliato - susurró mientras le sonreía a su novia y volvía a la cama.

Harry volvió a besar a su novia pero esta vez paso directo de sus labios a su abdomen, ahora la chica podía expresarse libremente y esto a Harry le encantaba. Poco a poco, la poca ropa de ambos estaba en el piso y Harry exploraba por completo el cuerpo de su amada mientras esta se retorcía y gemía. Harry descubrió que verla así, hacia que sintiera un fuego en su interior y le era imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su Ginny, su pelirroja. Ginny por su parte acariciaba cada parte del musculado cuerpo de su chico, impresionándose con lo bien formado que se encontraba y disfrutando a cada segundo.

Pasaron su primera noche como pareja disfrutándose al máximo. Ninguno de los dos había conocido tantas sensaciones juntas antes, si antes se amaban, se apoyaban y se necesitaban mutuamente para todo, ahora que habían sellado una alianza para siempre cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez y durante toda la noche, sus almas, sus corazones y cada célula de su cuerpo necesitaban de la del otro para poder seguir funcionando.

- Harry, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? - Dijo Ginny quien aun se encontraba desnuda en brazos de Harry.

- Dime princesa - ¿Esta... Esta también fue tu primera vez? - Claro amor ¿acaso lo dudabas? - Es solo que pensé que tu siendo un chico tan cotizado en la escuela y pues como tu saliste con Cho...tu...habías... - ¿Amor como se te ocurre? Con ella nunca pase de escasos tres besos ahora, me siento tonto preguntando esto pero ¿para ti también fue la primera vez? - Ginny entendió el sentido de la pregunta y se apresuro a responder - Claro mi vida, aunque yo salí con algunos chicos en Hogwarts, no paso nada mas que besos con ellos. Cada que estaba con ellos solo podía pensar en ti y solo en ti. - Harry sonrió ante esa respuesta beso a Ginny en la cabeza y le dijo que mejor descansaran pues ya casi amanecía y se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Eran las 7 de la mañana del domingo y ya Hermione revoloteaba por la biblioteca de la gran casa donde pasaban su vacaciones cuando recordó que Ginny y ella habían quedado de salir a conocer el vecindario, y que era mejor que hacerlo en la mañana. Subió las gradas y toco en la habitación que Harry compartía con Ginny, ella sabia que tendría que despertarla por que sabia que Ginny tenía un sueño pesado. Al ver que no hubo respuesta, se atrevió a destrabar mágicamente la puerta y a ingresar solo para encontrarse con una escena que la dejo sorprendida y a la que no supo como reaccionar.

Ginny estaba abrazada durmiendo sobre Harry y estaban cubiertos por una cobija hasta la cintura, se notaba que ambos estaban desnudos. Hermione, se apresuro a cerrar la puerta tras de si y a despertar a su mejor amiga - Ginny, Ginny despierta - la aludida abrió los ojos y se asusto al ver a la castaña que la miraba muy de cerca. - ¿Herms que haces aquí? - decía Ginny mientras su cara se colocaba del color de su cabello - Mmm... yo solo venia a mirar si ya estabas lista para ir a caminar, recuerda que habíamos quedado en hacerlo? - O Herms lo siento me quede dormida, dame unos minutos y ya salgo ¿vale? - Claro te espero en la biblioteca. - Hermione salió mas roja que la cabellera de su novio sin saber aun que le diría a Ginny.

Ginny se bañó y se puso la ropa mas cómoda que encontró y se apresuro a bajar a la biblioteca. No sabia que decirle a su amiga, era obvio que Hermione se había dado cuenta de lo que ella y Harry habían hecho la noche anterior ¿Se lo diría a Ron? ¿A su madre?.

La pelirroja entro en la biblioteca y lo primero que pudo decir fue - Herms lo siento, me quede dormida, nos quedamos dormidos muy tarde, tengo mucha, mucha pena contigo, no debiste ver lo que viste- O Ginny - decía Hermione mientras abrazaba a su amiga - no te preocupes, ya se que te estuviste ''portando mal'' con Harry anoche, prometeme que me contaras como estuvo y repito, no te preocupes sera nuestro secreto, eso si la próxima vez, cierren mágicamente la puerta, ¿Que tal que hubiera sido tu mamá o tu papá el que entró? - le decía la castaña con una sonrisa en la cara. - No lo quiero ni imaginar - contestó la chica relajándose un poco

- Ven dejemos una nota para los muchachos y vamos a conocer el lugar - Dijo Hermione

- Si, dejame yo mejor subo y le digo a Harry, después de la escenita de ayer no quiero que se vuelva alterar. - dijo picara mente Ginny y subió a su habitación.

- Listo, parece que el dormilón ahora es otro, apenas si se despertó se sentó en la cama y me dijo que se me cuidara, que si algo le enviara un patronus y volvió a dormirse - Le contaba Ginny a su amiga mientras salían hacia el vecindario. - ¿Así de agotado lo dejaste? - reía por lo bajo Hermione.

- ¡Herms! - Ginny se puso colorada

- Vamos Ginny que no debemos tardar, Neville, Luna y los demás deben llegar pasadas las 10 y no quiero dejarle todo el trabajo a Kreacher.


	15. Vacaciones 2

- Según nos informaron, la casa donde Potter y sus amigos están descansando es por esta zona, demos una vuelta a ver si los ubicamos.

- Vamos Ginny que floja caminemos un poco más, este sector esta muy lindo miremos que más hay, quien te mando a no dormir en toda la noche ¿he? - Herms no me molestes más con eso, suficiente tengo con que me hayas descubierto, aun estoy que me parto de la vergüenza - Las chicas seguían caminando por el vecindario. Ambas iban en ropa como la que usan los muggles para hacer deporte. Se habían topado con varios chicos que caminaban o corrían por la zona, algunos las devoraban con la mirada, otros, les sonreían picara mente.

Habían llegado a un supermercado cercano a la playa para comprar unas bebidas y regresar a casa cuando un chico las saludo.

-Señoritas, ¿sera que ustedes me podrían colaborar? - las chicas voltearon a mirarlo, era un hombre muy apuesto de unos 25 años, tenia un poco de acento extranjero y ambas se sorprendieron al verlo.

- Claro dinos ¿en que podríamos ayudarte? - respondió Ginny - Bueno es que acabo de llegar al país, tengo dos nuevos empleos y corrí con la suerte de conseguir una casa en esta ciudad, hoy decidí salir a la playa y conocer los alrededores y debo admitir que no encuentro el camino de regreso a la playa ¿Podrían indicarme como regresar? - les respondió aquel hombre mientras pensaba en la suerte que había tenido al encontrarse con esas dos bellas chicas.

- Claro, danos un minutos y ya te acompañamos nuestra casa es aun lado de la playa así que podemos caminar juntos - volvió a responder Ginny. Hermione acababa de pagar las bebidas pues Ginny no era muy diestra en la moneda muggle. - A propósito me llamo Bethlem, Bethlem Rospigliosi soy de Italia y ustedes son? - Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley - Contestaron las chicas.

Los tres, salieron del supermercado y empezaron a cruzar las 4 calles que les separaban de la playa, Ginny y Hermione bebían sus botellas de agua, mientras el italiano trataba de saber un poco más de sus vidas, sobre todo de aquella hermosa pelirroja.

- ¿Siempre han vivido por aquí o solo están pasando vacaciones?

- Tenemos una casa por aquí pero estamos de vacaciones, queríamos desconectarnos un poco de todo - Contestó Ginny

- ¿Que hacen dos chicas tan lindas como ustedes caminando solas por el sector? - Decía Rospigliosi con cara de inocente interesado. - Salimos a conocer el sector ya que no habíamos tenido oportunidad - ahora la que contesto fue Hermione

- ¿Me imagino que tienen novio verdad? - Rospigliosi empezaba a molestar Hermione con esas preguntas - Me imagino que unas chicas tan lindas deben tener un ejercito de seguidores - Las chicas se sonrojaron pero Ginny decidida levantó su mano y le mostró el anillo impresionante que Harry le había dado y dijo - Si hay un ejercito detrás de nosotras no nos importa, Hermione esta enamorada de mi hermano y yo ya estoy comprometida con mi novio así que pierden el tiempo - contestó Ginny mientras Hermione reía por lo bajo.

- ¡Mira Antonin! ¿Acaso esa no es la traidora a la sangre Weasley y la sangre sucia Granger? Las que andan con Potter - Si así parece, deberíamos darles un susto ¿no crees? - Los dos mortífagos se acercaron a las chicas y al desconocido y sacaron sus varitas. Casualmente en ese momento aun no había gente en la playa.

- ¿Son tan osadas de salir tan tranquilamente a la calle? - dijeron los mortífagos con varita en mano haciendo que las sorprendidas chicas voltearan a mirarles e inmediatamente sacaran sus varitas. - Acaso creen que ustedes dos podrían con nosotros, ni sus profesores y aliados de la orden pudieron - decía uno de los hombres.

- La ultima vez que te vi, te me escapaste por un tobillo maldita sangre sucia, me pagaras por todo lo que el señor tenebroso me hizo pasar después de que tu y tus dos malditos compinches irrumpieran en el ministerio - decía Yaxley con una mirada de venganza en sus ojos. - Cruc... Protego grito una tercera persona cuando el mortífago estaba lanzando la maldición imperdonable a la castaña, los cuatro miraron sorprendidos, el hombre que acompañaba a las chicas y que ellas creían muggle había sacado su varita y protegía a las chicas. Los mortífagos desaparecieron al verse superados en numero.

Un poco mas relajadas, Ginny y Hermione miraron sorprendidas a su acompañante y se preguntaban se había sido una coincidencia haberlo encontrado y que fuera mago, le interrogaron para saber si el trabajaba en el ministerio pero el les negó y les contó que era jugador de Quidditch y que recién había llegado a jugar a los halcones de Falmouth y que esperaba ganar la liga ese año. Ginny le dijo que no estuviera tan seguro pues las arpías de HolyHead seguro serian mejores. Así, continuaron la caminata hasta la puerta de la casa donde unos furiosos Ron y Harry las esperaban en la puerta.

- ¿Donde se habían metido? ¿Saben la hora que es? Estábamos preocupados - le decía Ron a su novia y a su hermana - y ¿Quien es este? - A Ronald mira el es Bethlem Rospigliosi, lo conocimos en un supermercado aquí cerca y les contaron la historia del encuentro a sus novios y soportaron la reacción de furia cuando les dijeron del ataque mortífagos.

Los chicos reaccionaron furiosos y entraron a la casa sin saludar o despedirse del acompañante de sus novias, éstas un poco apenadas, no alcanzaron a presentarlos. Se despidieron del amable italiano y entraron a la casa. Rospigliosi había quedado encantado de la chica pelirroja, se había dejado intimidar por la casa en donde vivía pero había decidido pasar otro día e invitarla a una vuelta.

- Hola chicas, como están de hermosas - era increíble como Neville había cambiado en el ultimo año y ahora era menos tímido. - Esta casa de verdad esta divina, la vista es preciosa, la ubicación perfecta para encontrar sandybugs - Decía Luna con su cara soñadora. Neville y Luna, habían llegado juntos al encuentro con sus amigos. Últimamente parecían estar mas unidos que de costumbre.

- Que les pasa chicas, las noto distraídas - preguntaba sinceramente preocupado Neville quien notaba que tanto Ginny como Hermione estaban distantes y miraban a donde estaban sus novios. - Nada Neville, es solo que los chicos se han enojado con nosotras por que hoy salimos a caminar por el vecindario y nos atacaron dos mortífagos, ademas llegamos aquí con un chico que nos encontramos y resulto ser un mago y nos defendió - A muchachas compréndanlos para ellos seria muy difícil soportar que a ustedes les pase algo, por que no van y les dicen algo - continuo su amigo.

Al cabo de un rato, ya las chicas estaban de nuevo con Harry y Ron, parte del ED había llegado , Hagrid, La profesora McGonagall, Seamus, las hermanas Patil, Dean, Neville, Luna, entre otros amigos habían disfrutando de un delicioso almuerzo y ahora los mas jóvenes estaban jugando en la playa y el mar mientras los mas adultos bebían en la playa. - Valla Harry de verdad que estoy impresionado, menuda casa que tienes, imagino que te vas a venir a vivir acá ¿no? - le decía Seamus a su amigo - No lo creo, hemos decidido que esta casa la usaremos como lugar de descanso entre toda la familia, la acondicionamos pensando en ello.

- Vamos Ginny, yo se que tu aun me amas, solo te estas fijando en Harry por que es famoso y tiene esta casa y un poco de dinero, yo podría hacerte feliz - ¡Callate! Mocomurcielago - exclamo Ginny que se fue a buscar a su novio. - ¿Amor que te paso? Por que hechizaste a Dean? - Harry, el muy imbécil acaba de decirme que yo solo estoy contigo por que eres famoso y tienes dinero. Se lo merecía y que quede bien claro, amo Harry, lo hago desde que lo vi por primera vez en la estación del tren y me voy a casar con el - Ginny salio furiosa a su habitación mientras la profesora McGonagall ayudaba a quitar el maleficio que la chica había dejado sobre Dean.

- ¿No vas a decirle nada a decirle nada a Dean, Harry? - No Ron, creo que Ginny le ha dejado claro el mensaje no crees? - Decía Harry sonriendo. - Creo que deberías irte no crees Dean? - Le dijo Ron a su amigo cuando ya lo habían liberado del hechizo. - Si lo mejor es que me valla, Hasta luego - y salió al jardín y desapareció.

El grupo de amigos había pasado el día disfrutando del mar, los juegos, bebidas y al exquisita comida de Kreacher. La profesora McGonagall y Hermione habían estado entretenidas con algunos libros de la biblioteca. Al final todos había quedado satisfechos de la jornada que pasaron y empezaron a marcharse a sus casas. Habían cuadrado de reunirse con mas frecuencia de ahora en adelante. Las chicas habían invitado a Luna a que se quedara con ellas hasta el otro día, era increíble como le apreciaban tanto ahora y soportaban y compartían sus extravagancias.

Luna había ocupado uno de los cuartos libres aunque no fue sino hasta bien entrada la noche cuando se fue a la cama pues había estado envuelta en una conversación de esas que solo las chicas pueden entablar con sus dos mejores amigas hasta que Harry y Ron reclamaron la presencia de sus amadas y estas salieron disparadas a su lado.

- ¿QUE USTEDES HICIERON QUE COSA? ¡PERO SI ESO NO ESTABA EN EL PLAN! - le vociferaba Fudge a Dolohov y Yaxley cuando estos le habían contado su aventura del día.

- Al menos ahora sabemos donde viven o al menos por donde, podemos seguirles la pista - NO, SE QUE USTEDES DESEAN TOMAR VENGANZA PERO APENGUENSE AL PLAN O LOS PONDREMOS SOBRE AVISO - cortó Fudge.


	16. Mamá, Papá van a ser abuelos

- Que extraño, esta casa parece vaciá, aunque hay claros indicios de que hasta hace poco había gente por aquí, no pensé que fuera cierto que solo estaban de vacaciones. Es una lastima que esa pelirroja este comprometida, de verdad es muy linda, ¿quien sera el afortunado? A juzgar por el anillito que tenia, debe de ser el dueño de todo esto, seguramente esta con el por el dinero, ¿Seria alguno de esos chicos que las esperaban ese día en la puerta? No, al menos uno parecía hermano a juzgar por el color del pelo, el otro es muy joven para tener todo esto, seguro es de sus padres. Bueno, seguiré pasando por aquí a ver si cuento con suerte, una vez empiece a dar clases en el colegio y a entrenar no tendré mucho tiempo.

Todas estas cosas, se pasaban por la mente del italiano que había pasado varias veces frente a la casa donde sabia que Ginny estaba pasando vacaciones, un día había pasado y la casa estaba llena de gente parecían de su familia, cuando intento saludar le habían tirado agua y un pelirrojo y una morena se partían de la risa al otro lado de la verja. Había regresado pasados unos días y no pudo ver a esa pelirroja que le había estado quitando el sueño los últimos días, tampoco se atrevió a llamar en la puerta previendo algún problema.

Habían pasado ya 6 semanas desde los juicios y ya hace una semana, Harry, Ron, Ginny, La señora Weasley que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones. Hermione por su parte las ultimas dos semanas las había pasado con sus padres aunque cada día iba un rato para verse con Ron. El ultimo domingo habían cenado todos en familia. Los Weasley en pleno ademas de Los Granger, Angelina y Audry quienes habían sido invitados disfrutaron de una velada fantástica antes de retornar a la realidad, Ron y Harry debían empezar ese lunes su formación como aurores y debían estar a las 2 en el ministerio para verse con Kinsgley.

Hermione y Ron, habían acordado mantener en secreto su compromiso un tiempo más. Por lo menos hasta que ella terminara el colegio y empezara a trabajar. La castaña quería tener cada aspecto de su vida controlado, y aunque gracias a Harry y a la orden de merlín que le habían otorgado tenia una pequeña fortuna, ella necesitaba hacer algo que le llenara, como ayudar a los indefensos o trabajar en leyes mágicas. Por otro lado, quería pasar un tiempo mas con sus padres pues sentía que ese año separada de ellos había sido una eternidad.

Era la primera vez en 18 años que Harry había celebrado su cumpleaños en familia y en paz. Habían decidido celebrarlo con una cena Weasley en el ahora habitual sitio de reuniones, la casa de St. Ives que Harry había heredado y que había autorizado y prestado a su familia, osea los Weasley, sus esposas o parejas e hijos y Hermione y los Granger. Harry había pedido que no le regalaran nada pues para el, el regalo mas grande era poder tener una familia y ahora tenia una muy numerosa y llena de amor. Como se les había vuelto costumbre, el regalo de Ginny fue una noche desenfrenada en la que se ''portaron mal'' hasta el siguiente día.

Era viernes en la tarde, Ron y Harry acababan de llegar de su segunda semana de preparación para ser aurores. Ese día en la mañana, había llegado la lechuza de Hogwarts para Ginny a la madriguera y para Hermione. Habían acordado que al otro día, las dos parejas acompañadas de la señora Weasley irían al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas necesarias y algunos libros, era la primera vez en muchas generaciones que un Weasley, en este caso una Weasley compraría todo lo necesario para el colegio nuevo y de la mejor calidad. Aunque la señora Weasley había insistido en comprar todo lo de su hija de el dinero que ahora tenían en su bóveda, Harry se había negado rotundamente a que lo hiciera y había dicho que el se encargaría de comprarlo todo.

Ante la negación de Ginny, Harry le dijo que lo tomara como regalo de cumpleaños al fin y al cabo, ese día seria su cumpleaños.

- Harry amor, mira de Hogwarts me han dado un regalo de cumpleaños que nunca olvidare

- ¿A que te refieres princesa?

- Me han nombrado capitana de Griffindor. Ahora cuando nos casemos podremos decirle a nuestros hijos que ambos fuimos capitanes del equipo de nuestra casa - Le decía sonriente la pelirroja a su novio mientras se cambiaban para dormir.

Desde aquella noche en sus vacaciones, la pareja no desaprovecha oportunidad para ''portarse mal'' y esta no seria la excepción. Las únicas veces que no disfrutaban de sus cuerpos mientras hacían el amor, eran cuando Harry llegaba agotado de su entrenamiento para auror, aunque en estas ocasiones Ginny le ayudaba a relajarse con algún masaje lleno de amor, caricias y besos. Habían aprendido que debían sellar la puerta mágicamente y ademas colocar el muffliato para no ser escuchados después de que una vez casi los pilla la señora Weasley y Hermione los descubriera en otra.

- ¿Sabes princesa? - Dime mi vida - le respondió Ginny a su novio - Me siento mal con esto, siento que he traicionado la confianza de tus padres desde que hacemos esto. - ¿Entonces te arrepientes? - ¡NO! ¿Como se te ocurre? Solo quiero decir que me siento mal con tus padres y con Ron, les había prometido algo y no pude cumplirles, es que tu eres irresistible para mi. Si me toca afrontarlos lo haré por que la verdad, no habría podido aguantar mucho tiempo viéndote con esas pijamas, TE AMO princesa - Y le dio un beso que fue correspondido con dulzura, levantaron los hechizo y se acomodaron para dormir pues debían madrugar.

- ¿Llevas la lista Ginny? - Por supuesto mamá, aquí llevo todo, mejor vayámonos que vamos tarde y ya sabes como es Herms de puntual. Debe estar enojada

Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante donde como había anticipado la menor de los Weasley, Hermione se encontraba irritada por que la habían hecho esperar 15 minutos, aunque el enojo se le paso cuando Ron la saludo de un beso.

- Feliz cumpleaños Gin - le dijo Hermione mientras la abrazaba.

- Vamos a empezar con las compras, debemos volver pronto para hacer la torta para mi niña - decía la señora Weasley entre sollozos.

Pasaron por todas las tiendas necesarias, compraron los libros, túnicas nuevas, recarga para el equipo de pociones, plumas, pergaminos e incluso una lechuza que Ron le había regalado a Hermione para que esta le pudiera escribir. Harry semanas atrás, le había comprado una compañera a su lechuza Horus con el pretexto de que aveces tenia que enviar varios mensajes a la vez y que Horus sola no le daría abasto, pero la verdadera intención era como había acordado con Ron, dársela a Ginny para que le escribiera todo los días.

Terminaron las compras y comieron helado. Aprovecharon para pasar por Sortilegios Weasley como siempre que iban al Callejón Diagon. La señora Weasley se despidió de ellos y tomo los paquetes de Ginny para usar la chimenea de la tienda de su hijo e ir, a preparar la torta para Ginny. Era extraño como siempre olvidaban que podían llegar al Callejón por este lugar mas privado para ellos en vez de armar el ya acostumbrado alboroto en el Caldero Chorreante cuando los héroes del mundo mágico pasaban por allí.

- Feliz cumpleaños enana - Era lo que le había dicho George a su hermanita apenas la vio entrando en la tienda y le regalo un paquete completo de salta clases Weasley. Todos sabían que los verdaderos regalos para la pelirroja serian en la reunión que tendrían en la madriguera en la noche.

- Gin, te tengo un regalo preparado y debo dártelo en 10 minutos amor - ¡Harry! Dijiste que mi regalo era comprarme todo lo del colegio - decía Ginny fingiendo estar indignada. - Vamos - Y salieron por la chimenea junto a Ron y Hermione hacia donde Harry los había guiado.

Llegaron al ministerio de magia, y rápidamente también al ascensor pues los sábados pocos magos trabajaban y no había mucha gente.

Llegaron al departamento de regulación de transporte Mágico que se encontraba solo a excepción de su director Wilbur Stranger.

- Ha Señor Potter, se estaba tardando un poco. Bienvenidos

- ¿Harry podrías explicarme que hacemos aquí? - Gin relajate, ¿Recuerdas el día que Ron y yo presentamos el examen de aparición y le pedí al señor Stranger si tu podías hacerlo? Pues le pedí el favor que hiciera hoy una excepción y viniera a trabajar solo para que tu presentaras el examen en tranquilidad - decía el moreno

- Y yo accedí de muy buena manera pues usted aunque apenas es mayor de edad es toda una celebridad no solo por su papel en la batalla sino por ser la novia del señor Potter, además, tengo entendido que es muy popular en el colegio y como dije ese día, No quiero escindidos - completó de decir el brujo mientras hacia una cara de solemnidad. - Déjeme decirle señorita Weasley, que la excepción es aun mayor pues los exámenes extraordinarios programados para agosto fueron el fin de semana pasado y usted no podía presentarlo aun. Si no lo hace hoy, le tocara esperar hasta finales del curso en el colegio, así que si no le importa, por favor sigame.

- Harry, no me siento segura ¿por que no me dijiste? - Hay Gin, ¿cuantas veces ya los has hecho?, en nuestras apariciones conjuntas tu me has guiado varias veces ademas eres una bruja excepcional, yo se que puedes ¿verdad chicos? - decía Harry mirando a sus amigos.

- Claro Gin, ve, si pude yo, ¿por que tu no lo harás? - ¡Ron!, no seas así, no te menos precies - Cortó Hermione.

Ginny entro al cuarto de examinación donde esperaba las instrucción para su prueba.

- Bueno señorita Weasley su prueba se compone de 3 partes, la primera es aparecerse dentro esos aros que se encuentran allá al otro lado de esta habitación, una vez cumplido a la perfección este paso, debe aparecerse la puerta de Sortilegios Weasley de Hogsmeade, una vez allí, debe tomar el paquete y la nota que esta en la banca que se encuentra a un lado, leer la nota y regresar con esta y el paquete. Así probaremos que puede aparecerse sola y con objetos sin que usted o estos sufran algún daño. - le decía Wilbur Stranger. Mientras Ginny palidecía un poco por los nervios. - puede empezar cuando usted lo desee señorita Weasley.

- ¿Harry estas seguro que todo está cuadrado?

- Claro Ron, apenas salimos de Sortilegios, George fue a poner todo en su lugar, ahora mismo debe estar vigilando que no pase nada raro, solo queda que Gin llegue - contestaba Harry

- ¿Podrían decirme de que diablos hablan? ¿Que debe estar cuadrado? - preguntaba una intrigada Hermione - Ya lo veras Herms es un sorpresa de cumpleaños que aquí don galán le tiene a mi hermana ¿Quien iba a pensar que se iba a volver tan detallista?.

Harry apenas sonreía esperando que Ginny regresara.

- ¿Osea que el regalo que nos habías dicho se lo vas a dar ahora? - Si Hermione - Contesto Harry.

- O entonces ya vengo, debo ir por mi regalo pues como bien sabes, esta relacionado, me demoro dos minutos - Hermione desapareció y al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a donde estaban los chicos cargando la caja de regalo para su mejor amiga.

Ginny había pasado sin ningún inconveniente la prueba de los aros y ahora se disponía a llegar hasta la puerta de la nueva tienda de su hermano en Hogsmeade.

Al llegar al lugar notó un paquete alargado envuelto en papel color cartón sobre la banca con una nota encima. Tomó la nota la leyó y casi se desmaya al leerla.

_¿Como podías suponer que mi regalo de cumpleaños iba a ser las compras para el colegio? No sobra recordarte Gin que todo lo mio es tuyo, mi corazón, mis pensamientos, mi razón para vivir, mi motivo para despertar cada mañana._

_Para mi no hay mayor tesoro que tu sonrisa y por eso mi capitana, este es mi verdadero regalo de cumpleaños._

_Te amo, Harry._

_Pd. Uno de los dos objetos era de mi madre y ahora quiero que lo uses tu._

_P.d. 2 Recuerda que debes regresar antes de abrir el paquete_

Ginny recupero un poco del control, tomo el paquete y apareció de regreso en el ministerio, en el salón de examinación ya se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione junto a al señor Stranger.

Ginny corrió a abrazar a su novio mientras el examinador le felicitaba por pasar el examen y le decía que esperara un momento ya le daba su carné.

- Gracias...Gracias...Gracias... - le decía Ginny a Harry a la vez que lo besaba hasta que una tos de Ron los interrumpió.

- ¿No vas abrir el regalo hermanita?

- O si, es solo que me emocione con el contenido de la carta ¿a ver? - Ginny empezó a destapar el paquete y se encontró con dos cajas, una larga y una pequeña. Tomo la pequeña y la abrió, descubrió en esta dos cadenas en oro, cada una con un dije, uno en forma de H y otro en forma de G. Además había una cadena en oro, más chica, de esas que se usan en las muñecas, tenia una hermosa y pequeña piedra transparente de dije.

Harry tomo la cadena que tenia de dije la H y se la puso a su a amada, Ginny al verlo le imito y le puso la que tenia la G a Harry. - Esta, es para que ahora que vas al colegio, todos sepan que eres miá y yo llevare una como símbolo de unión - decía Harry sonriendo al terminar de abrochar la cadena al cuello de su novia. Hermione estaba llorando como siempre que las situaciones se ponían emotivas.

- Ésta - dijo Harry tomando la siguiente cadenita, y empezandola a colocar al rededor de la mano izquierda de Ginny - Era de mi madre, papá se la regalo cuando ella cumplió 18 años, la piedra que tiene en la punta según me dijo la profesora McGonagall cuando se lo consulté, indica tu estado de humor, si se pone azul por ejemplo, es que estas completa y para toda la vida enamorada - Ahora no solo era Hermione la que lloraba sino también Ginny.

Como era de esperarse, la piedra de la cadena al ser abrochada a la muñeca de la chica se puso de un azul intenso para felicidad de Harry. Si antes, el azul era su color favorito, ahora para el no existía ningún otro color, ademas del rojo del cabello de su amada, el marrón de sus ojos y el blanco pecas, como solía decirle a Ginny sobre su color de piel.

- Gracias - Susurró Ginny

- Vamos Gin, abre la caja grande - Le apremiaba Ron quien ya conocía el contenido de la misma. - Ese lo ayude a escoger yo - Decía con orgullo mientras Ginny abría la caja solo para encontrarse con una Saeta de Fuego 300 la nueva versión mejorada de la escoba más veloz del mundo. La madera era hermosa, liviana y brillante, de un color marrón como los ojos de Ginny, las hebras de la escoba eran de un color rojizo con algunos tintes amarillos. Cuando Ginny la tomo en sus manos, la escoba vibro y hechó chispas solo para quedar reposada en su mano. En la punta de la escoba ademas de decir la marca y el modelo de la misma, estaba tallado en una caligrafiá hermosa el nombre _Ginny_.

- Te ha reconocido como su dueña. Es un nuevo seguro contra robo, nadie mas podrá volar en ella a no ser que tu se lo permitas - Le decía Ron a su emocionada hermana - Mira, Gin feliz cumpleaños - decía Ron mientras le pasaba a su hermana otro regalo.

El regalo de Ron era el Equipo profesional para el mantenimiento de la Saeta de Fuego 300 y un equipo para viajes largos en escoba.

Hermione le entrego su regalo que consistía en un equipo profesional de seguridad para mujeres jugadoras de Quidditch.

- Perdón la molestia pero debo irme a casa, aquí esta su carné, Feliz cumpleaños señorita Weasley - le decía Stranger a Ginny mientras los escoltaba a la salida.

- ¿Quieres guiar nuestra aparición conjunta en la madriguera o quieres irte volando? - le preguntaba Harry sonriendo a Ginny que aun no podía despertar de su asombro ante los regalos de su hermano y su novio.

- La verdad, quisiera irme volando pero mamá me mataría

Salieron del ministerio y se aparecieron en la madriguera donde estaban preparando la celebración.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny! Fue el grito general cuando cruzaron la puerta de la madriguera. Toda la familia, excepto Charlie se encontraba reunida. Uno a uno la familia de pelirrojos empezó a felicitar a su hermana menor mientras la señora Weasley, terminaba los preparativos.

La torta era de dos pisos y tenia el escudo de las arpías de HolyHead. El equipo de Quidditch 100% femenino del país y favorito de Ginny.

Percy le regalo a su hermana un cuaderno infinito para que escribiera en el todos los apuntes de sus clases del colegio y cuando trabajara en el ministerio, como el suponía sería, siguiera tomando apuntes en el. Audry quien ahora vivía en casa de Percy para disgusto de la señora Weasley, le regalo a su cuñada un sed de belleza muggle que había modificado mágicamente para que nunca se acabaran los productos que contenían.

George y Angelina le regalaron a Ginny toda una dotación de ropa para Quidditch y túnicas para salir. George entre risas le decía a su hermana que las túnicas eran por que ahora que era novia de el famoso Harry Potter, seguramente debería acompañarlo a varios eventos sociales.

Bill y Fleur le regalaron a la menor de los Weasley un pase doble para el partido que las arpías jugarían al siguiente día contra los Chudley Cannons y que definiría el titulo de la liga nacional. Ginny muy emocionada abrazo a su hermano y su cuñada. Aunque era fanática del equipo, nunca las había visto jugar en vivo.

El señor y la señora Weasley le habían regalado unos aretes de oro que hacían juego con las cadenas y la pulsera que le había regalado Harry.

- Mamá, Papá, gracias, están hermoso y hacen juego con los regalos de Harry ¿Como sabían? - Hija, Harry lleva dos semanas preparando tu cumpleaños y nos informó sobre sus regalos, nosotros pensábamos darte la pulsera como es la tradición pero cuando supimos que el te daría la que había sido de Lily, decidimos darte algo a juego. - Contestó Molly

- Y debo darle las gracias a Hermione y Ron que me ayudaron a escoger la escoba, y la cadena, a George que se presto de cómplice para colocar los regalos afuera de la tienda y cuidarlos mientras llegabas durante la prueba - dijo Harry sonriendo que ahora sujetaba a Ginny desde atrás.

- Lo tenias todo preparado pero ¿Como no me entere? - Amor, cuando le conté la idea a tus hermanos todos se ofrecieron, como puedes ver todos te dieron regalos equivalentes pues entre todos nos habíamos estado comunicando.

- Bueno familia tenemos algo que anunciarles - Decía George sonriendo - Hermanita no es por quitarte el protagonismo en tu noche, bueno si es por eso, pero debo dar una noticia que me tiene muy feliz - termino de decir George con una sonrisa. La familia no le veía sonreír así desde que meses atrás había perdido a su gemelo, aunque para nadie era un secreto que Angelina tenia mucho que ver en eso.

La familia miraba expectante a George.

- Le he pedido a Angelina que sea mi esposa y me a aceptado, nos casaremos en intimidad el próximo domingo pues no queremos mucha pompa y preparativos, solo estarán ustedes y la familia de angelina

La señora Weasley intento protestar pero se dio cuenta que llevarle la contraria en eso a George seria en vano, ademas si eso lo hacia feliz, ella seria feliz. Después de todo lo que había pasado con la muerte de Fred, le permitiría ese capricho.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja felices y empezaron a planear las despedidas de soltero y de soltera respectivamente.

- ¿Con quien vas a ir al juego princesa? - ¿Acaso tienes duda? Obvio que contigo - le respondió Ginny a su novio mientras desayunaban.

Ginny se había tardado un poco mas de lo habitual en arreglarse. Había decidido vestirse con los colores de se equipo mientras que Harry, había optado por esperar a verla lista y vestirse un a juego. Al final, los dos partieron felices para el estadio y disfrutaron del juego y de su cita. Para fortuna de Ginny, había ganado su equipo y la liga. Gwenog Jones la capitana había sido la jugadora del encuentro al evitar que las bludgers le dieran a sus compañeras y por el contrario enviándolas con una precisión de filigrana hasta donde sus rivales.

La semana se había pasado volando, estaban celebrando que ahora la familia Weasley tenia un integrante más gracias a la boda de George y Angelina. Tal y como lo habían decidido, se habían casado el domingo, ante la presencia del ministro que oficio la boda de Bill y Fleur y solo habían acudido las familias de ambos novios y los Granger, Harry logro convencerlos de que la boda se celebrara en la casa de St. Ives diciéndoles que seria un lindo recuerdo que la foto tuviera el mar de fondo.

- Fluer, Fleur, despierta ¿Que le pasa? MAMA AYUDAME - gritaba Bill desesperado mientras todos los asistentes a la boda miraban como la hermosa rubia se había desmayado en los brazos de su esposo mientras bailaban.

- Hijo, deberías llevarla a San Mungo - decía el señor Weasley que había corrido hasta la pareja.

Bill no lo había pensado dos veces y había desaparecido. En casa todos dejaron de festejar y mientras las familias de los ahora esposos, empezaban a regresar a sus casas mediante red Flu, Hermione organizaba a sus padres en una de las habitaciones de la casa y les decía que debía ir al hospital a ver que le pasa a su cuñada. Ron, Harry y Ginny, los señores Waesley habían desaparecido tras de Bill para ir al hospital.

- ¿Que ha pasado hijo que te han dicho? - Preguntó el señor Weasley al llegar a la sala de espera del hospital mágico. - Nada papa, apenas llegamos la ingresaron para revisarla y me pidieron esperar - contestó el muchacho.

Hermione acababa de aparecer por una de las chimeneas del hospital, había dejado a sus padres en la casa acomodados cuando un Medimago dijo - ¿Familiares de la señora Fleur Weasley? - Yo, aquí soy su esposo - Sigame por favor, debo decirle que no debe preocuparse, aunque la noticia que debo darle no se la esperaba

- Fleur amor, ¿como estas? - Ya un poco mejor - contestó con un poco de acento francés aun.

- ¿Doctor podría decirme que tiene mi esposa de una buena vez?

- Por su puesto señor Weasley, lo que su esposa tiene llegara en aproximadamente 8 meses, Es extraño que los síntomas se hayan presentado tan rápido, pero estamos completamente seguros - Fleur empezó a llorar mientras Bill que no había entendido lo que le decía el medimago, la miraba desconcertado.

- ¿podrías explicarme que te pasa? ¿Por que lloras pero estas sonriendo? - Bill estoy embarazada, vamos a ser padres

Esa respuesta fue suficiente para que el mayor de los hermanos Weasley saltara de alegría, su preocupación se había convertido en felicidad. Salieron de las manos hacia la sala de espera donde la familia los esperaba preocupados. - Mamá, Papá van a ser abuelos - en ese momento la familia saltó de alegría y los felicitó.

- Creo que deberíamos regresar a la casa y seguir festejando un rato más, tengo un whiskey de fuego que podemos usar para festejar - Dijo Harry sonriendo.

Regresaron a la casa y continuaron con la fiesta un poco más, los Granger se les habían unido a las felicitaciones y uno a uno fueron partiendo a sus casas aunque por esa noche, Harry, Ginny y Ron se quedaron en se casa de veraneo acompañando a Hermione y sus padres que partirían en transporte muggle al otro día.


	17. Remodelaciones

- Molly, Arthur quería decirles que lo mejor que me ha podido pasar es que me hayan aceptado como un hijo más en su casa y que permitan que Ginny se case conmigo en un futuro, pero siento que ya es hora de que empiece a organizar mi vida y debo empezar por irme a vivir solo.

- O Harry cariño ¡no!, tu sabes que siempre puedes vivir aquí con nosotros. Además, ¿Donde piensas vivir? - Decía la señora Weasley - En Grimmauld Place al cuidado de Kreacher, Molly esa es mi casa. Había pensado en reconstruir la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godrig pero esta muy lejos de todos ustedes y lo que menos quiero es alejarme de mi familia así que ahora la reconstruiré para usarla como segunda casa. Debo pensar en que pronto estaré casado con Ginny y nos gustara de vez en cuando cambiar de ambiente sin necesidad de ir a

- Harry hijo, ¿esa es una decisión que ya tomaste? ¿Lo has pensado bien? - Si Arthur ya lo he decidido, aun no se lo he dicho a Ginny pero se que ella me apoyará, por eso les pedí anoche que si nos podíamos hablar aquí hoy antes de que despertara. Me quedare con ustedes hasta que la remodelación y el re decorado haya terminado, pero prometo venir cada domingo a almorzar como un buen hijo - Respondió sonriente el chico de la cicatriz.

- Esta bien Harry, si eso es lo que quieres, pero sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea - Sollozaba Molly Weasley - Por supuesto, ademas, este mes Ron y yo terminamos el curso de aurores y empezamos a trabajar de tiempo completo en el ministerio, así que todo el día Arthur podrá vernos y yo mantendré mucho por aquí, al final esta también es mi casa. - Así es Harry querido - le contesto su suegra dándole un abrazo.

- ¿Cuando piensas decirle a Ginny? - Pues Arthur, quería hablar primero con ustedes, solo Ron y Hermione saben de mi decisión, pero hoy mismo debo decirle pues deseo que ella me ayude a escoger la decoración - ¿Decoración de que? - decía la pelirroja que iba entrando a la cocina donde su novio y sus padres conversaban. - Buenos días princesa - contestó Harry dándole un beso a su prometida - la decoración del No. 12 de Grimmauld Place, le estaba diciendo a tus padres que he decidido mudarme a la que sera nuestra casa una vez estén listos los arreglos. Pensaba decírtelo mas tarde para que me ayudaras con todo. - ¿Y me vas a dejar sola? - Por supuesto que no princesa, te prometí que jamas volvería alejarme de tu lado, la remodelacion y decoración puede tardar algún tiempo, según pregunte, quitar los hechizos anti remoción y limpiar por completo el lugar, puede tardar algunos meses teniendo en cuenta el estado en que esta la casa - Los señores Weasley observaban en silencio la conversación de pareja que sostenían su hija y Harry - Me quedaré aquí hasta que todo este listo, cuando me valla, tu ya estarás en Hogwarts"

- ¿Y cuando venga a vacaciones? - No te preocupes Gin, si tu lo deseas, en vacaciones me quedo aquí contigo, se que tus padres no se molestarían ¿verdad? - Decía Harry mirando a sus suegros - Para nada, como dijiste antes, esta también es tu casa - Dijo el señor Weasley terminando la conversación.

Solamente Ginny y Harry desayunaron junto a los Señores Weasley, Ron estaba aprovechando los últimos días que le quedaban antes de empezar a trabajar todo el día como auror para ayudarle a George con unas cosas de la tienda.

Llegadas las 9 de la mañana Harry y Ginny entraron a la chimenea y llegaron a la que seria su casa como esposos. Kreacher los estaba esperando, Cuando Harry le contó de sus planes, el elfo empezó a sollozar pero Harry le tranquilizo diciéndole que podía quedarse con cualquier objeto de la familia Black que deseara, que le haría un sótano a la casa donde el podría guardarlos, siempre y cuando los mantuviera lejos de la vista de las demás personas.

- A las diez, llegan las personas encargadas de quitar la decoración actual, me los recomendó el profesor Flitwick, dice que son los mejores para remover encantamientos de pegamiento inseparable como el del cuadro de Walburga Black. No se que pienses Gin, pero me gustaría mantener la decoración del cuarto de Sirius - Decía Harry mientras recorrían la casa para decidir que quitar y que dejar

- Si Harry, imaginé que querrías conservar ese cuarto tal como está, por mi esta bien, pero que quieten esos afiches de esas muggles tan poco vestidas de allí - decía Ginny fingiendo estar indignada.- Me gustaría agregar dos habitaciones más. Tenemos la principal que sera la nuestra, está la que era de Regulus, la de Sirius, y dos habitaciones más eso nos da 5, pero conociendo a nuestros amigos y familia, seguramente por aquí mantendrán mucho ademas, creo que Teddy debería tener una habitación aquí para cuando desee venir a quedarse ¿No crees? - Estoy de acuerdo amor, a propósito, deberíamos ir a visitar al niño, lo tenemos olvidado ¿no crees? - contestó Ginny sonriendo y besando a su novio - Si, hoy pedí el día libre para hacer todo esto de la casa, si quieres al terminar pasamos por el y lo llevamos de paseo, se que Andrómeda no nos dirá que no.

Harry le envió un patronus a Andrómeda comentándole los planes que tenían para mas tarde y siguió cuadrando con Ginny como quería la nueva decoración y distribución de la casa. Pasados unos minutos, sonó el timbre de la puerta y la pareja de enamorados bajo a responder.

Se habían reunido con los encargados de quitar la decoración que estaba encantada y habían acordado que cosas querían o no quitar, básicamente toda la decoración de la casa seria removida, menos el cuarto de Sirius donde solo quitarían los afiches. A las 11:30 había llegado el encargado de la empresa de remodelación mágica, era la misma que se había encargado de la casa de Porthminster Beach antes de sus vacaciones. El encargado les dijo que todo lo que pedían ademas de costoso tomaría al menos unos dos meses pues agregar el sótano, dos habitaciones, un baño para visitas, un baño en cada habitación, un espacio para biblioteca, acondicionar el estudio donde esta el árbol genealógico Black, cambiar las gradas por unas en mejor estado, y agregar algunas ventanas para que la casa no fuera tan sombría seria un proceso lento aun para ellos que usaban magia. Además, debían esperar aque retiraran todo y limpiaran las plagas que pudieran encontrarse.

A la 1 de la tarde, habían terminado con lo concerniente la remodelacíon de la casa y estaban almorzando lo que Kreacher deliciosamente les había cocinado.

- ¿Que vamos hacer con los cuadros? - Preguntaba Ginny mientras comía.

- Kreacher puede quedarse con los que desee y llevarlos al sótano, el de Phineas Nigellus Black, lo podemos colocar en la biblioteca, estoy seguro que le gustará estar allí, el de Regulus que encontramos en la alacena junto al de Sirius quiero preguntarle donde quiere estar, creo que haber desertado de Voldemort y haber intentado destruir su Horrocrux le merece el honor de decidir. El de Sirius me lo llevare a la madriguera y después le pediré a Hermione que le haga un encantamiento para que lo vuelva mas grande y lo pondremos en donde ahora esta el de su madre. - Ginny sonreía al escuchar la idea de Harry cuando un golpeteo en una de las ventas de la casa les hizo salir a la sala, era una lechuza.

- Es de Andrómeda - dijo Ginny - Dice que esta encantada con que vallamos a recoger al niño y lo llevemos de paseo, que apenas le dijo empezó a cambiar el color de su cabello de negro a rojo sin parar. Dice que le enviaste el patronus justo a tiempo pues hoy había quedado de visitarlos ¡NARCISSA MALFOY! pues quería visitar a Teddy - decía Ginny casi gritando las ultimas frases - ¿Que quiere esa bruja con nuestro ahijado? - Tranquila Gin, recuerda que ella y Andrómeda son hermanas, ahora que vallamos seguro nos lo explicará, por ahora vamos a preguntarle al cuadro de Regulus donde quiere ser colgado - Dijo Harry mientras tomaba de la mano de Ginny y subían a la alacena secreta que había encontrado el otro día cuando a Kreacher se le había ocurrido confesar de sus existencia.

Habían empezado a buscar y remover cosas por un rato cuando encontraron un cuadro de Bellatrix que se reía de ellos, varias joyas y reliquias Black que no tenían ningún valor como les habían dicho Regulus y Sirus desde su ahora recién encontrados cuadros. Habían decidido tirar aquellas cosas de una buena vez pues solo habían libros, cuadernos y cosas guardadas por generaciones. Lo primero que hicieron fue quemar el cuadro de Bellatrix y después con un movimiento de varita desaparecieron lo demás dejando solo lo poco que Kreacher rescató.

- He... señor Regulus, queremos preguntarte algo - seria un honor responderte Señor Potter - Contestó el hombre del cuadro. Harry empezó a hablar dirigiéndose al cuadro de Sirius y al de su hermano - Ginny y yo hemos decidido que esta sera nuestra casa una vez nos casemos - JAAA! Mas orgulloso no me podría sentir de que esta vieja pocilga te sirva para algo - Exclamo Sirius desde su cuadro. - Como decía hemos decidido vivir aquí y mañana mismo empiezan las remodelaciones, lo primero que harán sera remover la decoración y los cuadros, hemos contratado expertos para despegar los cuadros que tienen hechizos de pegamiento irrompible como el cuadro de su madre y los afiches de chicas muggles de Sirius - Que aguafiestas Ginny - decía Sirius desde su cuadro haciendo una mueca - Lo único que quedara intacto sera tu cuarto Sirius - Terminó de decir mirando al cuadro de su padrino - Hemos decidido que los cuadros de la familia Black serán removidos y si Kreacher los quiere conservar los llevara a el sótano que haremos para mantenerlos lejos de las personas, el del profesor Nigellus Black lo pondremos en la biblioteca que instalaremos - continuó Harry quien ahora le iba a preguntar al cuadro del menor de los hermanos Black sobre el destino del suyo. - Dado que hasta hace una semana no sabíamos que ustedes tenían cuadro, pues no habíamos pensado un lugar donde ubicarlos, al cuadro de Sirius me lo llevare para la madriguera y lo pondré em mi habitación hasta que terminen la remodelacion y decoración, después le pediré a Hermione que le haga un encantamiento para agrandarlo y te pondremos donde esta ahora el de tu madre, justo al frente de la sala, creo que te gustaría estar allí ¿verdad? - el cuadro de Sirius asintió y le dijo que para el seria un honor vivir para siempre en la sala de la ahora casa Potter, así podría insultar a los visitantes no deseados de la casa como lo hacia su madre en medio de una de sus características carcajadas. - Regulus, creo que aunque no nos conocimos, por desertar de Voldemort y por intentar destruir su Horrocrux, mereces escoger el sitio donde quieres que ponga tu cuadro ¿Alguno en especial? - dijo Harry ahora mirando el cuadro de Regulus esperando una respuesta.

- Que mi hermano hizo que cosa? - Sirius desde su cuadro parecía no creer lo que escuchaba. Le contó lo que sabia sobre lo que había hecho su hermano tal y como se lo contó Kreacher hace casi un año.

- No se si sea posible, pero me gustaría estar en la sala común de Slytherin, quisiera poder estar allí y hablar con los estudiantes contándoles mi historia con Voldemort y haciéndoles caer en la cuenta de todo lo malo que hizo, prevenir a las futuras generaciones para que no tomen el camino del mal - dijo el aludido.

- Hablaré con la profesora McGonagall aunque creo que basado en tus intensiones y tus actos, no se negará - dijo Harry.

- Ha Sirius, tengo una duda ¿por que existen estos cuadros, por que no me dijiste que tenias un cuadro? hace años lo hubiera buscado para llevarlo conmigo - Harry hizo la pregunta que Ginny quería hacer pero no se había atrevido.

- Creo que parte de los encantamientos de la casa Black era que al igual como al nacer un nuevo descendiente, aparecía su cara y su nombre en el árbol genealógico Black, al morir la casa fabricaba automáticamente un cuadro. Estoy por suponer que en este cuarto es donde aparecían los cuadros ya que aquí están los últimos tres Black muertos. Te recomendaría que hagas quitar ese encantamiento por que sino seguirán apareciendo cuadros de descendientes Black aunque se me hace raro que no haya uno de Dora, seguro el encantamiento solo funcionaba con los sangre pura.

Tomaron los cuadros y Ginny se desapareció con el de Sirius camino a la madriguera y regreso en cuestión de segundo al lado de Harry. - Mamá se sorprendió con el cuadro pero quedo conversando animada con el.

- ¡Profesor Black, Profesor Black! - llamaba Harry a Nigellus Black que apareció en su cuadro y se desplazo por los cuadros de la casa hasta el primer piso donde estaban los chicos. - Dime Potter, ¿En que puedo ayudarte? - Profesor, ¿podría preguntarle a la profesora McGonagall si nos puede atender ahora mismo, solo nos demoraremos unos minutos? - Esta bien Potter espera unos minutos - Ginny había descolgado el cuadro del ex director de Howarts y ahora lo tenia en la mano, lo llevarían también a la madriguera para que no sufriera daños en la remodelación.

- Potter, la profesora dice que puedes pasar ahora mismo por que tiene un compromiso - Esta bien profesor Gracias, podría usted acompañarnos quiero que escuche lo que tengo que decirle a la directora.

Harry y Ginny entraron a la chimenea y uno a uno fueron saliendo en el despacho de la directora del colegio. Habían dejado el cuadro del profesor Black en la sala y le pedirían a Kreacher que lo llevara a la madriguera.

- Profesora disculpe que venga sin avisar con tiempo pero quería consultarle algo - Cuéntame Potter ¿que es tan urgente que no podía esperar? - Harry le contó del hallazgo y de las decisiones que habían tomado sobre la decoración y los cuadros y sobre su decisión de dejar que el cuadro del menor de los Black decidiera donde quería estar y sobre la respuesta que este le había dado.

La profesora mandó a llamar al profesor Slughorn y entre los dos decidieron aceptar la propuesta como redención al Ex mortífago, el cuadro de Dumbledore aplaudió la decisión de Harry y el de Snape solo comento que al parecer el chico había sacado la compasión de su madre. Le habían comunicado al profesor Black sobre su destino temporal y después su ubicación permanente y este respondió agradeciendo que no le tiraran como a los demás y dijo estar de acuerdo con permanecer en la biblioteca.

Los chicos salieron de la oficina de la profesora McGonagall y se dirigieron a la casa de Andrómeda, iban a llevar a su ahijado a el centro comercial muggle y pasearlo por los juegos infantiles.

- Hola chicos pasen - Les saludo Andrómeda al abrirles la puerta - Teddy ya esta listo, esta muy feliz, no se imaginan lo inteligente que es, apenas les dije que ustedes vendrían por el empezó a sonreír y no a parado.

- Chicos, quería decirles algo importante para mi - Harry y Ginny miraban a Andrómeda concentrados. - Como ustedes saben, soy hermana de Narcissa Malfoy, ella me ha buscado después de que todo esto pasó, me ha pedido perdón por todo y ahora nos comunicamos, Draco y ella vienen de seguido a visitar a Teddy y le traen regalos, el chico es muy bueno con el pequeño, espero que eso no sea un inconveniente para ustedes. Se Harry que ustedes no se quieren y lo comprendo, pero ellos son la única familia de sangre que tiene Teddy aparte de mi - No te preocupes Andrómeda, con que quieran al niño es suficiente para mi, después de que no se metan con nosotros, ni le llenen la cabeza de sus ideas extrañas esta bien, ademas, ellos han cambiado mucho. Al menos su hermana y Draco - Dijo Harry - Gracias por contarnos, justamente le íbamos a preguntar sobre eso. - Agregó Ginny.

Le contaron sobre el hallazgo de los cuadros y sobre la idea de Sirius sobre el encantamiento para fabricarlos y ella estuvo de acuerdo en la destrucción de los demás cuadros y en remover ese encantamiento.

Salieron de paseo con el pequeño que como decía su abuela era muy inteligente y entendía perfectamente, lo único que no podía controlar era el cambio del color en su pelo por lo que tuvieron que colocarle un gorro que le cubriera y así pasar desapercibidos entre los muggles.

Habían entrado a una tienda para niños y cuando pasaron por los muñecos de felpa, se habían sorprendido al ver como Teddy se había enamorado de uno en forma de un lobo café. Harry encantado se lo regalo y le dijo que se llamaba lunático como su padre.

Después de comprarle ropa, juguetes, pasearlo por los juegos para niños ante la mirada muy insegura de Ginny que no confiaba aun en esos cachivaches muggles, regresaron ya con el bebe dormido donde su abuela y le dejaron en su cuna abrazado a su nuevo lobo.

- No debían comprarle ropa ni nada de esas cosas muchachos - Les decía Andrómeda un poco apenada

- No te preocupes, prometimos que a nuestro ahijado no le faltaría nada, le daríamos todo lo necesario y le amaríamos como a un hijo, hoy la paso feliz, escogió su muñeco de un lobo al que llamamos lunático y no hicimos nada que cualquier padrino no haría, ademas esa ropa se le quedará pronto - le decía Ginny a la señora Tonks.

- Volveremos pronto, antes de que yo me valla al colegio quiero ver a mi precioso un rato más. Nos vemos Andrómeda, Cuidate - decía Ginny mientras salia - Andrómeda recuerda que lo que necesites solo escríbeme, que a Teddy no le falte nada, vendré con Ginny antes de que parta a Hogwarts y después tratare de venir cada sábado, para que cuadres con tu familia, Que descanses - Harry tomó de la mano de su prometida y se aparecieron en la Madriguera.

- Ya tengo todo cuadrado para que apenas Potter y Weasley inicien como aurores la próxima semana, los envíen a una misión de investigación y así ustedes tendrán su oportunidad de tomar venganza" - decía Fudge a Yaxley y Dolohov en su casa en Gales - Deben tener cuidado de que nadie los reconozca, si alguno de los dos vive, es mejor que no sepan que ustedes están vivos - continuó.

- Por otro lado mi estimado Franz, Ya hemos logrado infiltrar al menos una persona de cada departamento del ministerio, mañana el director del departamento de relaciones con los muggles, hará que varios muggles sean citados para interrogatorio sin ninguna razón, lo tengo bajo el hechizo imperio y no podrá negarse.

- ¿Como puede ser que todo ha salido mal?" preguntaba Cornelius Fudge histérico a Franz como si este fuera el culpable. - Lo que pasa es que Arthur Weasley se dio cuenta por que estaba en esa oficina hablando sobre una redada que había hecho y al tratar de hablar con el director del departamento lo notó extraño y llamo al ministro. Entre Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y el ministro descubrieron a los muggles que teníamos allí, rescataron de la maldición imperio al mago y le borraron la memoria a las personas, las llevaron a algún lugar donde despertarían sin recordar que habían visto la magia, así que todo quedó en secreto y no podemos acusar a nadie de malos manejos en el ministerio por ahora. Para completar, a Arthur Weasley le han ascendido a ese cargo y como asistente a nombrado a la pareja de su hijo Percy que trabajaba en un cargo menor en ese departamento. Ahora tenemos dos piedras grandes en el único departamento que puede tener contacto con los muggles como director y sub directora - decía Franz

- Debemos pensar en una contingencia, esto no se queda así, nadie le hace esto al futuro ministro de magia Cornelius Fudge.


	18. Despedidas, Celos y provocaciones

Las semanas habían pasado rápido, Harry y Ron habían empezado dos semanas atrás como aurores, siendo Harry el auror mas joven en la historia del departamento seguido por Ron que era solo unos meses mayor, habían caiusado un gran alboroto. El primer día había sido un total caos, el ministro en persona llevo a los jóvenes aurores al departamento y le enseño el lugar, Kingsley se sentía orgulloso de reclutar a los héroes del mundo mágico, lo que no esperaban era que la noticia se hubiese filtrado y cuando llegaron al ministerio, una manada de periodistas los esperara y todo el ministerio observara. Básicamente en esa mañana nadie trabajó.

El ministro había organizado para que Harry y Ron salieran en algunos eventos públicos, les encomendaran misiones de reconocimiento mientras se acostumbraban al ritmo de la oficina, el primer caso fue el del antiguo director del departamento de relaciones con los muggles hechizado con la maldición imperio. Debian investigar quien podría estar detrás de esto y con que objetivo.

Entre el trabajo y las remodelaciones, el tiempo se le había pasado a Harry buscando cada momento para estar con Ginny. Ron por su parte también aprovechaba al máximo el tiempo para estar con Hermione, cuando salía del trabajo lo hacía directo para la casa de los Granger y regresaba bien tarde en la noche a la madriguera a dormir. Hoy era la ultima noche que pasarían las parejas juntas en mucho tiempo, era 31 de agosto, mañana las chicas partirían para hacer su ultimo año en Hogwarts y los muchachos habían pedido permiso en el trabajo para salir antes pues tenían preparada una noche romántica. Primero, iban a ir al cinema que tanto le gusta a Ginny, allí podrían compartir los cuatro. Era casual que aunque siempre las parejas preferían estar solos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny siempre les gustaba hacer planes juntos, compartir como amigos inseparables. Después del Cinema, se habían aparecido en la playa para cenar a las luz de las velas para después cada pareja disfrutar de un poco de intimidad.

Harry y Ginny habían ido a su habitual habitación y como siempre, no más haber entrado en esta y ya Harry había puesto los hechizos en la puerta para que nadie los escuchara. Ginny se había dirigido al baño para ponerse cómoda. Cuando la chica volvió, llevaba puesto un conjunto de lencería francesa, Harry no pude resistir mucho y antes de lo planeado se había lanzado encima de su novia.

Ron, estaba en la playa con Hermione, aunque ellos ya llevaban algunos meses juntos, dormían juntos y se amaban, nunca había pasado mas, por un lado Ron pensaba que no podía forzar a su hermosa castaña ya que le habían criado pensando en que eso solo se hacia después del matrimonio, por otro lado Hermione aunque se moría de ganas de estar con su chico de ojos azul, no era capaz de tomar la iniciativa.

En ocasiones anteriores, habían pasado varias noches en que los besos habían subido su intensidad y pasaron de besarse a acariciarse y conocer aun mas sus cuerpos. Esta noche no era la excepción, estaban en un rincón de la playa, era de noche y los besos evolucionaron en caricias, sin darse cuenta, Hermione se encontraba en sujetador y Ron sin camisa mientras se besaban apasionadamente, Ron empezó a pasar sus besos desde la boca hasta el cuello de su chica que ahora profería unos deliciosos gemidos. Hermione tomaba a Ron por el cabello mientras se retorcía por los besos. El pelirrojo bajó mas y llego hasta los hermosos pechos de su novia. Nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos con su boca, en unas noches antes los había tocado por primera vez. Empezó a besarlos instintivamente mientras la castaña trataba de levantarse para quitarse el sujetador, Ron al ver esto uso sus manos para ayudarle logrando ver por primera vez en topless a su chica, empezó a besar y acariciar todo su cuerpo hasta que Hermione lo detuvo y se tiró encima de el, ahora era el quien se encontraba contra el suelo y la chica la que le besaba, poco a poco se fueron quitando la ropa hasta que ambos disfrutaron sus cuerpos desnudos por primera vez. Habían descubierto que no solo se necesitaban en su vida cotidiana sino que también necesitaban del cuerpo del otro, esas sensaciones extrañas que ambos sentían cuando estaban juntos se incrementaban mientras se besaban y acariciaban hasta que se sintieron explotar. No les importo que estuvieran en la playa para haber hecho el amor durante largo rato, después de unas cuatro horas era casi media noche cuando Hermione recordó que debía volver con sus padres y muy a su pesar se detuvieron, pasaron a la habitación a bañarse y partieron hasta la casa Granger. - Eso fue increíble mi vida - decía Hermione con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hasta la casa, se habían aparecido a unas cuadras para poder caminar un rato. Ron caminaba con la sonrisa más radiante que jamas esa cara hubiera puesto - Lo malo es que no podremos repetirlo en algún tiempo, Herms - No te preocupes mi vida, todos los días lo recordare y contare los días hasta las vacaciones para volver a verte - contestó la castaña, llegaron a la puerta de la casa se besaron, Ron saludo a sus suegros que esperaban aun despiertos a la chica y entro para usar la chimenea y volver a la madriguera.

Harry y Ginny habían perdido la noción del tiempo, estaban disfrutando tanto de su ultima noche juntos que no se fijaron en la hora, tuvo que Ginny salir de la habitación para buscar algo de tomar en la cocina cuando se fijo que su hermano y su amiga no estaban, al regresar le pregunto a Harry la hora y este le respondió mirando su reloj de pulsera diciendo que eran las 5 de la mañana. Rápidamente se vistieron y se aparecieron en su cuarto de la madriguera, seguramente la señora Weasley no tardaría en pasar a despertar a Ginny para que se preparara para el viaje.

Era primero de septiembre en la estación de Kings Cross, algunas personas estaban sorprendidas de ver tantos chicos en batas y con lechuzas enjauladas corriendo por la estación. Arthur, Molly y Harry acababan de llegar con Ginny para despedirla, Ron por su parte había ido a la casa Granger para llegar a la estación con su novia. Por primera vez los Weasley habían llegado con un poco de tiempo a la estación, apenas eran las 10:30 cuando saludaron a los puntuales Granger y a Hermione que siempre estaba de la mano de Ron. Harry y Ron subieron el equipaje de sus chicas al tren y las pusieron en un compartimiento, al bajar vieron que su amiga Luna estaba saludándola y se ofrecieron a ayudarle con el equipaje.

Faltan 10 minutos para las 11 y ahora todos se despedían de sus familiares. Para desgracia de Harry Dean Thomas el Ex novio de la pelirroja también regresaba a Hogwarts, aunque no le expresó su inconformidad a Ginny.

- Prometeme que me escribirás todos los días - Le decía Harry a su novia mientras se despedían - Quiero saber cualquier cosa que pase, buena, mala, quiero saber sobre el equipo, si no me escribes en 3 días seguidos prometo ir al colegio para saber de primera mano si algo te pasó, ¿no quisieras que faltara al trabajo verdad? - terminó de decirle Harry con una sonrisa. - Te escribiré siempre que pueda, tu sabes que entre los deberes y el equipo no tendré mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que tratare de hacerlo a diario, cuando no pueda te enviare un patronus para que sepas que estoy bien, Te amo. - contestó Ginny que se fue a despedirse de sus padres y su hermano mientras Harry hacia lo mismo con Hermione y Luna que estaban allí.

- Herms que te valla muy bien te voy a extrañar hermanita - Decía Harry mientras abrazaba a la que consideraba su hermana. - Chicas - dijo dirigiéndose a la castaña y a Luna - prométanme que la van a cuidar, ella es muy impulsiva, si algo le esta pasando me dirán ¿cierto? - Que sobre protector eres - le contestó Hermione mientras le daba un golpecito en el brazo - Claro que te mantendremos informado, pero no pasara nada, no te preocupes - corto Luna quien abrazo a su amigo, se despidió de su padre y subió al tren.

En el tren Hermione había ido al vagón de prefectos mientras Ginny se había quedado con Luna en su compartimiento, ambas iban embelesadas contando los últimos acontecimientos de sus vidas, o al menos las que Ginny podía contar. Luna le contaba a Ginny que gracias al dinero que Harry le consiguió a su padre para el periódico, ahora podían contratar otros periodistas y habían aumentado las ventas.

Mientras la rubia y la pelirroja hablaban, Ginny notaba como por la puerta pasaban algunas chicas y se quedaban mirando en su dirección y después seguían. Al cabo de un rato, Hermione regresó con sus dos amigas y era evidente la cara de irritación que tenia.

- ¿Herms que te pasa? - saltó Ginny a recibir a su mejor amiga y cuñada - Nada, no pasa nada - pero su cara y su expresión decían otra cosa, en ese momento un par de chicas con el uniforme de Slytherin.

- Ha con que aquí están ustedes y con esa Lunática - decía Helena McSnakey una de las dos chicas que acababa de entrar al compartimiento donde se encontraban, era del mismo curso de Ginny y siempre habían rivalizado. - Hola Helena, si qui estamos y por favor, no molestes a Luna, jamás vuelvas a tratarla mal, al menos ella se quedo a luchar contra Voldemort mientras ustedes huían despavoridas - contesto Ginny poniéndose seria.

- Por cierto, ¿qué tal lo tuyo con Harry Potter, Que tal es su desempeño en la cama he? - Dijo en tono malicioso la Slytherin que acompañaba a Helena. Luna esta vez no tenia su acostumbrada mirada perdida sino que al igual que Hermione, miraba a Ginny esperando su reacción.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme eso, so perra? - Gritó Ginny

La chica no se dio por aludida, y prosiguió con sus preguntas malévolas. - No te vayas por las ramas. Que se que no eres tonta, ¿te has acostado ya con él? ¿Qué tal es en la cama? ¿Es tan bueno dando placer como matando mortífagos?

Ginny enrojeció de ira. Ahora entendía por qué la miraban con tanto odio las chicas. Le tenían envidia de que Harry la hubiera escogido a ella.

Sin duda, McSnakey y su amiga estaban provocándola. Se contuvo para no lanzarles un maleficio de mocomurciélagos y se limitó a sonreír desdeñosamente y mirar por la ventana.

Pero McSnakey no se dio por vencida y siguió con el juego que había empezado su amiga.

- Lo tomaré como un no. Se lo contaré a mis compañeras. A lo mejor es que no le gustas y por eso no se esforzó mucho contigo. O a lo mejor es que no sabes echarle un buen polvo. Quién sabe, puede que alguna de nosotras sepa darle lo que tú no has sido capaz de darle.

Ginny se clavó las uñas para no sacar la varita ni darle un bofetón a aquella impertinente, mientras que Luna y Hermione sacaban su varitas dispuestas a hacer lo que su amiga no quería.

McSnakey vio que sus provocaciones estaban haciendo efecto, y prosiguió haciendo toda clase de preguntas y afirmaciones de tenor semejante. Justo cuando Hermione y Luna iban a desarmar a las dos serpientes, alguien habló desde atrás. - Señoritas bajen sus varitas ahora y ustedes dos, dejen de ser impertinentes y váyanse a sus compartimientos - Las Slytherin voltearon para encontrarse con un hombre no mucho mayor que ellas. - ¿Y usted quien es que se atreve a darnos ordenes? - Mi nombre es Bethlem Rospigliosi, soy el nuevo profesor de vuelo de Hogwarts - las chicas salieron disparadas hasta su compartimiento mientras Ginny y Hermione saludaban al profesor sorprendidas de que aquel extraño las hubiera ayudado por segunda vez y ahora fuera profesor del colegio.

- Bethlem digo profesor Rospigliosi gracias, si no hubieras intervenido, las habríamos hechizado - decía Hermione - No te preocupes Hermione, dime Bethlem, somos amigos, que coincidencia encontrarlas aquí ¿Como estas Ginny? - decía mientras con los ojos disfrutaba del cuerpo de la pelirroja quien estaba en un pantalón ceñido al cuerpo y una blusa que le hacia resaltar sus curvas.

- Bien, gracias, estaba apunto de explotar y darles su merecido a esas imbéciles pero evitaste que me rebajara a su nivel. - De nada, las dejo voy a mi compartimiento, solo venia a entregarles esto - El italiano les paso tres cartas que las chicas al menos la pelirroja y la castaña, reconocieron de inmediato, Slughorn las había invitado al almuerzo de su club de eminencias, la sorpresa era que hubiese invitado a Luna.

El día casi terminaba, habían llegado al renovado Hogwarts, Ginny y Hermione no se imaginaron que sentirían un vacío tan grande durante el gran banquete, de no ser por Hagrid y Luna se habrían sentido completamente solas en un lugar extraño. Muchos de sus amigos como Nevillle, no habían regresado pues habían terminado sus estudios o no se sentían felices de regresar a ese lugar donde habían perdido amigos y familiares. La selección había pasado sin sobre saltos y ahora las chicas estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor mientras hacían planes para los días siguientes, Ginny quería empezar cuanto antes los entrenamientos de Quidditch y Hermione quería que dejaran un espacio cada semana para estudiar para los éxtasis. Por otro lado, acordaron moverse juntas la mayor parte del tiempo pues sentían que ademas de Luna, no tenían a nadie más en el colegio, la única clase que no verían juntas seria Runas antiguas pues Ginny no la veía así que Ginny usaría ese tiempo para los entrenamientos.

Ginny le escribió una carta a Harry contándole su primer día en el colegio y sobre como le miraban algunas chicas. Se fueron a dormir temprano pues llevaba sin dormir bastantes horas, sonrió al recordar la noche anterior y cayo profunda.

Al día siguiente mientras desayunaban en el gran comedor, llego el correo. Ginny y Hermione vieron a Horus y a Pig ingresando con unas cartas y un paquete y se pusieron contentas. Le abrieron espacio a sus lechuzas en la mesa. Si eran sus lechuzas, al fin y al cabo le pertenecían a sus prometidos. Las lechuzas se posaron frente a las chicas y estas tomaron las cartas y los paquetes. Terminaron el desayuno y salieron juntas de regreso a la sala común para leer sus cartas.

Harry le daba ánimos a Ginny y para que pudiera caminar mejor por el colegio, le había enviado una de sus posesiones mas preciadas, uno de sus tesoros, el mapa del merodeador. Ese mapa que su padre, y sus mejores amigos Remus, Sirius y el traicionero de Peter Pettigrew, habían hecho donde mostraba todos los terrenos del colegio y la ubicación de sus ocupantes que tanto le había servido a Harry para moverse por los pasillos sin ser molestado. Ron por su parte, le había enviado a Hermione una carta muy cariñosa recordando la noche que habían tenido antes de su partida al colegio y en el paquete, estaba la camisa que el chico había usado ese día y le pedía que durmiera con ella todas las noches, Hermione no podía estar mas feliz y guardó su nueva pieza de pijama en su baúl. Ambas chicas salieron a su primera clase ahora usando el mapa, ese día tendrían su primera clase junto a Luna así que salieron a encontrarla y entraron al salón.


	19. Emboscada

Eran finales de septiembre, Hermione y Ginny se habían encontrado con un año mas duro del que pensaban, los trabajos era intensos y casi no habían tenido tiempo para mas cosas, a duras penas lograban sacar tiempo para escribirles a sus novios. Ginny hizo la convocatoria para las pruebas de Quidditch para el día sábado. Por fin tenia tiempo para programarlas, estaba nerviosa pues según la lista que le había pasado la nueva directora de la casa y profesora de Defensa contra las artes oscuras Hestia Jones todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor de segundo año en adelante se habían postulado. Hermione prometió ir acompañarla y ayudarle a poner orden. Harry en una carta le aconsejo que al llegar, primero hiciera una prueba de vuelo general y descartara a los que no podían volar, que después los organizara por las posiciones en las que querían probar y fuera probando cada una. Ginny estaba decidida a seguir el consejo de su prometido.

El jueves habían visitado a Hagrid para tomar el té como ya era la costumbre, Ginny aun seguía asechada por las mujeres del colegio, algunas no le creían que ella fuera la novia del grandioso Harry Potter, otras, solo se le acercaban para preguntarle cosas sobre el chico, o para decirle que se cuidara por que ellas le darían a Potter, lo que ella no le daba. Hermione por su parte, era asediada para preguntarle intimidades de su mejor amigo y algunas mas osadas, para pedirle que si les podía presentar a Ronald Weasley pues desde la batalla se había convertido en una de las personas mas populares del mundo mágico y ahora era asediado por las chicas, para desgracia de Hermione.

- ¿Donde está tu novio invisible? - era lo que las mas osadas le decían a Ginny que debía soportar día a día la presión de todo el colegio, el único espacio de paz que tenia era con Hagrid.

Luna, Hermione y Ginny siempre se reunían los descansos en que sus clases concordaban, en los baños de Myrtle la llorona para tratar de descansar un poco de la presión en la que mantenían, desafortunadamente, algunas chicas habían descubierto su escondite y empezaron a molestarlas allí también. Varias veces habían intentado seguirlas hasta la cabaña de Hagrid pero dado a que este era un profesor y cuando lo hacían, les imponía castigos y les rebaja puntos a sus casas, habían dejado de asediarlas.

Las chicas se podían mover con un poco mas de libertad gracias al mapa del merodeador que Harry le prestó a Ginny, esa era la única razón para nunca llegar tarde a las clases.

El jueves había transcurrido como de costumbre, habían ido a la cabaña de Hagrid, habían tomado el te y las tres chicas habían permanecido con su amigo hasta las 9 de la noche cuando el mismo profesor de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, las había acompañado hasta sus salas comunes como se lo había pedido Harry en una carta de la que las chicas no tenían conocimiento. Primero habían dejado a Luna y después, Hagrid había ido conversando con las chicas hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda.

Era de conocimiento de todo el colegio que las tres chicas gozaban de ciertos privilegios de parte de los profesores, sobre todo de los profesores que habían luchado en la batalla, nunca se había visto que un profesor acompañara a estudiantes por los pasillos a deshoras. El domingo pasado, la misma directora había acompañado a las chicas hasta sus salas comunes después de que salieran de una cena que tuvieron con ella en su despacho. Cuando los demás estudiantes preguntaban a los profesores por este trato, la respuesta era que estaban en unas reuniones académicas y que era su deber acompañarles.

Había llegado por fin el sábado, Ginny, Hermione y Luna que aunque no era de Gryffindor las apoyaba y acompañaba en todo, se dirigieron al campo de Quidditch y vieron la montonera de gente que se encontraba en el lugar, - Bueno escúchenme todos, primero debo decir que haber estado en el equipo antes, no significa que tengan el puesto asegurado. Para empezar, harán una prueba de vuelo, todos deberán demostrar su destreza para volar. deberán elevarse de en un solo intento y volar al rededor del estadio, deben hacer sig-zag en los postes de cada esquina durante cada una de las 5 vueltas que deben dar. El que cometa algún error queda descalificado, también quedaran descalificados los peores tiempos. La prefecta Hermione Granger nos ayudara con la organización, ha encantado un pergamino donde los nombres irán siendo a puntados mágicamente en equipos de a 20, los que vayan quedando eliminados de cada grupo de 20 se borraran automáticamente. De cada grupo de 20 se eliminaran los peores 7 tiempos de entre los que lograron terminar el vuelo sin errores. - Decía Ginny que había pasado la semana organizando y creando las reglas junto a Hermione, a fin de cuentas esa era la máxima ayuda que Hermione podía aportarle al equipo. De esta forma, logró filtrar a más de la mitad de los aspirantes y pudo organizarlos por posiciones, primero empezó por los golpeadores, siguió con los cazadores y por ultimo el puesto de guardián, ella había decidido que este año jugaría como buscadora, aunque era una excelente cazadora, de un tiempo en adelante esa posición se había vuelto su predilecta, quizá, que cierto muchacho de ojos verdes del que estaba enamorada hasta la ultima célula de su cuerpo jugara en esa posición la inspiraba.

Al terminar el día, había encontrado un equipo que quizá era igual o mejor que el que había organizado el mismo Harry dos años atrás, con un poco de entrenamiento quizá podrían aspirar a ganar la copa.

Cotejando los horarios de los nuevos integrantes del equipo, decidieron que los entrenamientos serian los lunes, miércoles y jueves que era cuando todos tenían libre. Desafortunadamente para Ginny el mejor cazador que tenia en el equipo era Dean Thomas. Ahora debía soportar a su ex novio en el equipo aunque esperaba que desde esa vez en la playa, no volviera a molestarla.

La verdad es que Dean le había pedido disculpas a Ginny en el tercer día de clases pero ella, notaba como la miraba en algunas clases que compartían y aveces sentía que trataba decirle algo.

El tiempo parecía estar volando para Ginny ahora que podía entrenar Quidditch. Ya no tenia que soportar a las chicas celosas o intrigosas del resto del colegio por los pasillo pues en los tiempos libres estaba entrenando, y además, habían encontrado de gran ayuda la sala de menesteres. Hermione se le había ocurrido pedirle un lugar donde pudieran estudiar y hablar sin ser molestadas y la sala les había concedido un espacio con mesas, baños, y con una puerta que daba justo a la biblioteca y tanto la puerta principal como la puerta que daba a la biblioteca solo se podía abrir para una de ellas. Los primeros entrenamientos habían estado salpicados por la corte de entrometidas como les decía Hermione que se aparecían a tratar de molestar, no fue sino que Hagrid decidiera acompañar cada entrenamiento para espantar a las intrigosas, para que no se volvieran a aparecer, ni siquiera cuando el no iba. Por fin había llegado el día del primer partido.

Había pasado la fiesta de Halloween y con noviembre, había llegado el momento del primer partido de Quidditch de la temporada en el colegio que seria el sábado.

Esa semana, Ginny había estado mas ansiosa de lo normal pues ademas de los deberes, tenia el partido esa semana y no podía resistir la presión, ¿Como se desempeñaría su equipo? Ella quería ganar la copa no solo por el honor que era para el capitán hacerlo, sino por que ademas, no quería que Harry le molestara por que ella no había podido hacerlo y el siendo castigado si, el Quidditch era un tema polémico en la familia debido aque cada uno era a fin a un equipo diferente y era el único motivo por el que los chicos discutían. Si es que no estar de acuerdo sobre cual era mejor equipo y terminar besándose o enviándose cartas llenas de ternura se le podía llamar pelear.

El viernes había transcurrido normal. Bueno si se podía llamar normal a que Ginny fuera asediada en los pasillos por chicas molestas y celosas, a que Luna hubiera perdido el control y hubiera hechizado a un par de estudiantes de su propia casa cuando al estar caminando junto a Ginny y escuchar lo que le decían a su amiga, habían logrado sacarla de casillas por los comentarios sobre Harry. Hacer enojar a Luna Lovegood era una tarea extremadamente difícil así que podrán calcular el alcance de las cosas. Hermione por su parte había tenido que dejar la biblioteca después de que varias chicas se le acercaran a preguntarle por Ron. - ¿Podrías darle estos chocolates con poción de amor? - le decía una de las chicas, - Es que es tan guapo y valiente, ¿podrías llevarle esta carta? adentro hay una foto y poco de mi loción se que le gustara - decía otra. Pero la que mas irrito a la castaña fue la que empezó a decir - Weasley es muy sexy, no se como no lo veíamos cuando estaba aquí, ahora entiendo todo lo que decía Lavender sobre el, seguro eso que nos dijo de que era todo un experto en la cama y de que le gustaba llevar el control era cierto.

- ¿COMO SE ATREVEN A HABLAR ASI DE RONALD? - decía Hermione levantándose de la mesa y sacando su varita.- Ni que fueras la novia, tu solo eres su mejor amiga ¿por que te pones así? El nunca te va a parar bolas - ¡ME PONGO ASI POR QUE SOY SU NOVIA Y NO TIENEN DERECHO A DECIR ESAS COSAS! - En ese momento la castaña salio iracunda de la biblioteca pues no quería que la castigaran por hechizar estudiantes, llego hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda, dijo la contraseña y cruzó el agujero pero se detuvo no más entrar y ver la sala común de su casa.

Ginny estaba en la mitad de la sala observando con la boca ligeramente abierta lo que estaba frente a ella. La sala común estaba llena de flores rojas y de coronas en forma de corazón compuesta de flores blancas. En la mesa del centro de la sala había un enorme regalo con una tarjeta igual de grande que decía para: "_Ginny Weasley la chica que al caminar me quita el aliento._"

Ginny, llevaba varios minutos tratando de comprender lo que veía sin poder reaccionar.

- Gin, ¿Quien te ha dado todo esto? - Preguntaba Hermione cuando se acercaba a ella.

- No lo se Herms, estaba con Luna y cuando llegue aquí, vi todo esto, la sala estaba llena de gente observando y tratando de leer quien era el remitente pero apenas me vieron, entraron a los cuartos, aunque estoy segura que muchos tuvieron que ver quien lo hizo. - contestó la pelirroja.

Cuando abrieron el gran regalo, que se encontraba en la mesa, las flores empezaron a girar en remolino para forma un hermoso vestido rojo que apareció en las manos de Ginny. En la caja solo había una tarjeta que Hermione leyó en voz alta.

"_O hermosa Ginny, cuando te vi por primera vez, no podía creer la suerte que tenia de encontrarme con un ángel, estuve buscándote durante semanas en el lugar donde te conocí pero no conté con la suerte en ese momento. El vestido que ahora tienes en tu mano es para que asistas a una cena que prepararé para ti el domingo, servirá para celebrar tu victoria de mañana en el partido ya que estoy seguro que seras la ganadora._

_Te espero en el salón de transformaciones a las 5 de la tarde, solo debes seguir el camino de rosas"_

Hermione terminó de leer la nota y miro a Ginny - ¿Quien crees que te lo haya enviado? - preguntó la castaña - Estoy segura que no fue Harry así que no me importa - contestó Ginny.

- Si, también estoy segura que no fue Harry por que el no necesita buscarte, el ya te tiene. Aunque debo decir que es muy romántico todo esto, mejor arreglemos este desorden y vamos a dormir que mañana debes estar descansada y concentrada para el Quidditch - cortó Hermione quien con un movimiento de varita y ayudada por su amiga, puso todo en orden en la sala común.

Lo sucedido con el regalo para Ginny como siempre que pasaba algo así en el colegio, era de conocimiento publico desde esa misma noche, todo el colegio empezó a sacar conjeturas sobre el enamorado que tenia Ginny.

Si ella misma decía que no había sido su supuesto novio Harry Potter ¿Quien mas seria?. Ese era el comentario general cuando todo el mundo se fue a la cama, todos habían visto como el nuevo profesor de vuelo demostraba cierto interés por la pelirroja. Para todos era común ver como la buscaba en los pasillos y como varias veces le había enviado notas y presentes con estudiantes, pero dado que muchos profesores tenían preferencias por ella y su mejor amiga, no sospechaban nada como esto del profesor.

Por primera vez en varios años, se rompió la tradición de que siempre fuera el clásico Gryffindor / Slytherin que abriera la temporada, esta vez seria contra Ravenclaw. El arbitro seria el nuevo profesor de vuelo Bethlem Rospigliosi quien por todos los medios seguía intentado entablar alguna amistad con Ginny y Hermione pero las chicas le esquivaban. La narradora del partido como hace dos años seria Luna, aunque para este partido seria una narradora parcial imparcial por que era del conocimiento de todo el colegio, que Luna aunque fuera de Ravenclaw, siempre apoyaba a Gryffindor y más ahora que Ginny se había convertido en su principal defensora y Hermione castigaba estudiantes por el solo hecho de mirar mal o reírse a espaldas de la rubia. Todos sabían que las únicas personas que se atrevían a hablar con esa lunática eran las dos Gryffindor que eran sus mejores amigas.

Todo el estadio rompió en murmullos cuando vieron a la capitana de Gryffindor salir volando en la nueva Saeta de Fuego 300, según entendían, ningún jugador profesional la tenia aun, era increíble verla allí, nadie tenia dudas de quien había sido aquel regalo, pues todos pensaban que los Weasley aun eran una familia pobre aunque desde mayo muy famosa, quizá la familia mas famosa del mundo mágico sin contar a Harry Potter. Ese regalo fijo había sido del profesor de vuelo pues ya todos sabían que era capitán de un equipo profesional de Quidditch y se había robado el show en el primer partido con su equipo.

El partido acababa de comenzar cuando alguien se le acercó por detrás a la profesora McGonagall y ésta, inmediatamente se levantó de su silla y salió del estadio, mandando a llamar a Hermione.

- ¿Me llamó profesora? - Si señorita Granger, necesito que me haga el favor y apenas termine el partido, usted y la señorita Weasley se dirijan inmediatamente a mi oficina, sin detenerse en ningún lugar ¿me entiende? - si profesora contesto la aludida - ¿Paso algo? - preguntó Hermione con un tono de preocupación creciente en su voz. - Cuando esté en mi oficina con la señorita Weasley le informo. - cortó la directora que salió para su oficina.

El partido lo iba ganando Gryffindor, aunque estaba muy cerrado, Ravenclaw había organizado un gran equipo este año aunque el de Gryffindor era claramente superior, el único defecto que tenía el equipo de Gryffindor era el guardián que acertaba poco, Ginny debía conseguir otra persona o mejorar al que ya había escogido si no quería que le anotaran tantos puntos. Para desgracia de Ginny, Dean estaba imparable casi todos los puntos los había marcado el y como últimamente Ginny pensaba que el aun seguía enamorado de ella por como la miraba, quería tener una excusa para separarle del equipo. Apenas llevaban 15 minutos de partido y ya iban 110 a 60 ganando la casa de los leones cuando Ginny vio la pequeña Snitch y salio a tomarla. La buscadora del otro equipo que estaba mas cerca de la esquiva bola dorada, al ver la actitud de Ginny y la dirección de su vuelo vio la snitch y salio hasta ella. Ginny tenia una oportunidad de demostrar la verdadera velocidad de la escoba que le había regalado su prometido y aceleró alcanzando a la jugadora rival y sobrepasándola. Ginny sonreía mientras el estadio veía anonadado. Gryffindor gana, Ginny Weasley a tomado la Snitch el partido termina 260 - 60. - Yo sabia que Ginny lo haría, no hay nadie que juegue como mi amiga, bueno quizá su prometido Harry Potter - Decía Luna mientras el estadio reaccionaba ante lo que acaba de decir la chica, ¿Ginny se iba a casar? ¿Con Potter? Todos sabían que eran novios o al menos eso decía ella pero de allí a casarse había mucho camino. El chisme había sido confirmado ¿Entonces fue Potter y no el nuevo y famoso profesor de vuelo quien le regalo la nueva escoba?. El partido terminó en medio de murmullos.

- ¡Gin, Ginny ven! - ¿Que te pasa Herms? te veo preocupada - Es la profesora McGonagall, me ha dicho que subamos a su oficina apenas terminara el juego, sin parar en ningún lado, parecía preocupada - al terminar de decir esto Hermione tomo a Ginny de la mano y se apresuraron a correr hasta el despacho de la directora, el camino estaba lleno de estudiantes que trataban de felicitar a la capitana pero esta no podía pensar en nada que no fuera saber que quería la directora.

Lograron esquivar a todos los estudiantes que se atravesaban y llegaron a la entrada de la oficina de la directora, en ese momento, Hagrid salio de un costado asustandolas - Lo siento, venia detrás de ustedes desde el estadio y no caí en cuenta de hacerles saber que las seguía - decía el semigigante, tenia los ojos un poco llorosos y en su voz se notaba un tono de preocupación.

Hagrid pronuncio la contraseña y subió con las chicas a la oficina donde se encontraba la directora y una bruja a la que no conocían. - Señorita Granger, Señorita Weasley les pido el favor de que se sienten, lo que debo decirles es un poco delicado, Hagrid por favor prepare todo como quedamos - decía McGonagall.

Las dos amigas se sentaron y se miraban preocupadas pero no se atrevían a hablar.

- Les pedí que vinieran por que debo decirles algo que ha pasado y aunque los señores Weasley me pidieron que no lo hiciera, siento que es mi deber que lo sepan. - En ese momento ambas empezaron a temblar y esperar lo peor mientras escuchaban como Hagrid regresaba a la oficina.

- ¿Algo le ha pasado a Harry verdad profesora? - Exclamo Ginny que empezaba a llorar. - Lo se, puedo sentirlo.

- Señorita Weasley, al señor Potter y al señor Weasley los emboscaron hoy mientras investigaban un incursión en un banco muggle, al parecer varios ex mortífagos dirigidos por Yaxley y Antonin Dolohov a quien creíamos muerto les tendieron una trampa. Eran al menos doce magos contra ellos dos. - Hermione ahora estaba abrazando a Ginny que lloraba al igual que ella - Gracias a lo excelentes duelistas que son, lograron resistir a los atacantes mientras llegaban los refuerzos, capturaron y dieron de baja a varios de los ex mortífagos entre esos a Yaxley. Desafortunadamente del bando del ministerio también hubo bajas - En ese momento las dos chicas sentían como sus almas se venían al piso y como sentían morirse por dentro, ¡RON! Pensaba Hermione mientras Ginny estaba apunto de desmayarse y solo podía pensar en ¡HARRY!.

- El director de la oficina de aurores fue asesinado en la emboscada, al parecer estaba bajo la maldición imperio y simplemente lo dejaron en medio a que recibiera la maldición asesina. Por otro lado, el señor Potter fue herido de gravedad y en este momento deben estarlo tratando en San Mungo, el señor Weasley fue aturdido y esta muy mal herido pero no se encuentra tan grave como Harry - terminó de decir la directora.

Ginny se levantó y dijo - Profesora debo ir de inmediato a San Mungo no me puedo quedar aquí - Igual yo - se levantó Hermione aun llorando - Por supuesto señoritas pero no puedo permitir que vallan solas, como están las cosas voy a mandarlas con un escolta. El departamento de aurores no puede enviar a nadie, ademas, aquí la señorita Clearwater ha venido en nombre del ministro y me a expresado que tienen algunas sospechas de que los responsables del ataque están infiltrados en el ministerio y en la oficina de aurores y me pidió que no las dejara solas, así que no confió en nadie. Por eso, irán con la única persona en quien sus novios confían y que esta dispuesto a sacrificarse por ustedes. ¡Hagrid! - Si profesora ya tengo todo listo, caminaremos hasta la puerta del colegio y allí desapareceremos ya que yo no puedo usar la red Flu, el profesor Filius y Slughorn nos escoltaran hasta allí donde Angelina y George Weasley nos están esperando - Dijo Hagrid desde la puerta de la oficina.- Esta bien pueden irse - Las chicas no esperaron a nada más y salieron corriendo escaleras abajo y salieron al pasillo que se dirigía, a la entrada del castillo, Hagrid casi no puede alcanzarlas. - Ginny, Hermione paren por favor - No Hagrid los muchachos nos necesitan - exclamo Hermione ya que su amiga era incapaz de pronunciar palabra.

- ¡Esperen un momento! - dijo Hagrid gritando a las chicas que se detuvieron en el acto. - Primero que todo, yo estoy igual de preocupado que ustedes pero necesito que se calmen y se mantengan a mi lado, la profesora McGonagall no quiso decirles pero ustedes han sido amenazadas, una carta amenazando su seguridad llego al ministerio así que se mantienen a mi lado o de aquí no salen. - Nunca habían visto tanta seriedad en el semigigante que decidieron hacerle caso y empezar a caminar con el, al llegar a las escaleras los otros dos profesores se les unieron y las acompañaron a través de los jardines hasta la puerta que daba hacia Hogsmeade, el trayecto de apenas 10 minutos, se había hecho eterno para las dos desesperadas muchachas que no podían sino pensar en llegar con sus amados. Al otro lado de la reja del castillo, estaba George y Angelina Weasley tal y como había dicho Hagrid. El pelirrojo y su esposa saltaron a abrazar a las chicas y a darles animo. Caminaron unos metros más para estar lejos de los hechizos protectores que evitaban desaparecer y junto a Hagrid, desaparecieron para en el mismo segundo aparecer en la sala de espera de San Mungo.

En la sala de espera del hospital estaba los familiares de los aurores lesionados entre ellos la familia Weasley en pleno que corrió a recibir a las dos chicas.

- Papá ¿como están Harry y Ron? - Ginny ni espero siquiera a que sus padres y hermanos le saludaran, en su voz se escuchaba la angustia que cargaba por dentro. - Aun no sabemos nada, solo nos dijeron que los estaban tratando pero según nos dijeron están delicados - Respondió el señor Weasley.

La señora Weasley tenia abrazada a las dos chicas que no paraban de llorar mientras esperaban noticias. Al cabo de una hora que se hizo eterna para toda la familia, un medimago salio a preguntar - ¿Familiares del señor Ronald Weasley? - Toda la familia reaccionó pero Hermione fue la que salio de primera y llego al lado del medimago - Dígame por favor, ¿Como esta Ron? - ¿Usted es? - dijo el mago - Soy la novia de Ron - respondió la la castaña mientras le escurrían lagrimas por sus mejillas. - Disculpe señorita solo le doy información a la familia - Puede comentarnos lo que sea delante de Hermione - cortó Bill con cara de enojo - Esta bien, el señor Weasley a despertado, llego aquí desmayado después de recibir varios hechizos aturdidores a la vez, tiene un brazo fracturado y un golpe en la cabeza pero afortunadamente no es nada grave, voy a regresar a ver como evolucionó y ya vuelvo con ustedes - ¿Sabe algo de Harry Potter? - alcanzo a decir George pero el medico les dijo que no sabia nada de otros pacientes.

A los 15 minutos, el medimago regresó - Hemos trasladado al señor Weasley a una habitación. Apenas se ha recuperado por completo del aturdimiento ha preguntado por Harry Potter y que si por favor dejaba entrar a Hermione Granger que asumo es usted señorita - Si señor - respondió la castaña dando un salto para levantarse ya un poco mas tranquila. - Siganme por favor, al joven Weasley lo hemos colocado en una habitación privada como lo pidieron así que podrán entrar todos.

- Hermione deberías entrar tu primero ya que mi hermano preguntó por ti, nosotros entraremos ahora - dijo Percy que conocía gracias al ministro de la amenaza que su hermana y su cuñada habían recibido, y estaba seguro que Ron solo quería asegurarse que su novia estuviera a salvo. - ¿Ginny para donde vas señorita? - Decía la Señora Weasley mientras veía como su hija acababa de tomar el camino de regreso a la recepción flanqueada por Hagrid - ¡Necesito saber que paso con Harry! No soporto que no me digan nada! - dijo la pelirroja mientras caminaba de regreso a la recepción.

- ¡Ron! Mi vida como estas me tenias muy preocupada - Decía Hermione a la vez que se lanzaba a besar a su novio. - Relajate amor, ¿estas bien? - contestó el pelirrojo cuando su novia separo los labios de los suyos. - ¿Por que me preguntas eso si tu eres el que estuvo apunto de morir, mirate.

- Es que estábamos en el ministerio cuando nos llego una carta anónima amenazándote a ti y a Ginny, también nos decía que si queríamos salvarlas debíamos seguir la pista del ladrón del banco así que le dijimos a Dawlish, y Harry organizó la operación, primero llegaríamos nosotros tal y como decía la nota, si pasaba algo mandábamos un patronus pidiendo ayuda pues los demás estarían en el perímetro, pero no mas llegamos, ya nos estaban atacando y por mas que Harry envió el patronus y logramos doblegar a algunos, estos fueron mas inteligentes, tenían mejores posiciones. ¿Como esta Ginny?

- Esta bien, esta en la sala de espera buscando información sobre Harry, ¿como sabias que yo estaba aquí? Según me dijo McGonagall, tu mama no quería decirnos nada - Yo sabia que lo estabas porque Kingsley nos dijo que mandaría a alguien al colegio antes de salir a la misión y McGonagall no habría dejado que ustedes se quedaran allá sin saber de nosotros - Ron al igual que Hermione parecían ya más relajados. - Voy a decirle a los demás que entren, me dejaron entrar sola por que querías verme pero deben estar preocupados.

La familia entera entró a la habitación de Ron menos Ginny que aun seguía en la recepción preguntando por su prometido escoltada por Hagrid. Ron les contó que todo había sido porque habían amenazado a las chicas pero que al parecer fue solo un treta para hacerlos ir solos a ese lugar.

- Ya entiendo por que nos pidieron escoltarlas hasta aquí - decía George que ahora se encontraba sin Angelina pues había empezado su turno en el hospital. La ahora esposa del gemelo estaba haciendo las practicas para ser medimago y al llegar se ofreció a ayudar sin que fuera su turno pues el hospital tenia muchos pacientes en ese momento.

- Ron, voy a ir con Ginny, no quiero dejarla sola - decía Hermione mientras se levantaba para salir - George ¿podrías ir con ella? - No es necesario Hagrid esta con Ginny y yo me les uniré en dos minutos en la sala - No importa, serán dos minutos en que estarás desprotegida - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y salio seguida por George varita en mano.

Justo cuando iban llegando donde estaba Ginny recostada en Hagrid escucharon que alguien decía - Familiares del señor Harry Potter - Ginny y Hagrid se levantaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron hasta donde estaba el medimago - ¿Como esta Harry? - ¿Es usted familiar del señor Harry Potter? - ¡Soy su prometida maldita sea dígame como esta! - "Disculpe señorita pero me gustaría hablar primero con los familiares del paciente - ¿Acaso usted no sabe quien es el? El es huérfano solo me tiene a mi, a mi hermano, Hermione y a mi familia. - Lo siento señorita, solo puedo hablar con familiares directos de los pacientes, además, necesito que me autoricen los procedimientos ya que el ministerio no nos a autorizado, simplemente le hemos curado las heridas al paciente pero no le hemos hecho nada para los traumas graves que presenta. Si me permite, voy a proceder a trasladarlo a la sala común. - Dijo el medimago como si fuera gran cosa. Ginny estaba apunto de la histeria, le iba a lanzar un hechizo al medico justo cuando Hermione la detuvo - Mire doctor, si no nos dice que le pasa exactamente a Harry lo haré papilla - Ahora fue Hagrid el que hablo y el doctor al escucharlo y verlo, se asusto y accedió a hablar con el y las chicas.

- Señorita, su prometido llego muy grave, recibió un hechizo muy fuerte en el pecho, y otro en la parte de atrás dela cabeza, ademas, al caer atravesó una pared de vidrio y recibió muchos cortes así que perdió mucha sangre. Como nadie nos a autorizado los procedimientos, solo hemos parado la hemorragia y le hemos dado la poción para recuperar la sangre - Ginny perdió las fuerzas de los pies y empezó a caerse pero Hagrid logro sujetarla a tiempo.

En ese momento la familia Weasley venia a encontrarse con las chicas y al ver a Ginny en brazos de Hagrid casi desmayada Arthur corrió a ayudar a su hija y tomo las riendas de la conversación. - ¿Pero tiene algo grave? - pregunto el señor Weasley - No lo sabremos hasta que despierte, como les decía perdió mucha sangre pero ya le dimos la poción correspondiente. El hechizo en la cabeza más el golpe, pudieron ocasionar algún problema cerebral.

- ¡MIRE MATASANOS HAGA LOS PROCEDIMIENTOS QUE TENGA QUE HACER AHORA MISMO. YO RESPONDO POR LOS GASTOS QUE QUIERA, PERO NO RESPONDO SI LO HECHIZO AQUÍ Y AHORA! - le gritaba Ginny al medimago que al ver la reacción de la chica salio disparado a curar a Harry.

Pasada una hora más el medimago regreso para informarles que había realizado con éxito las curaciones y procedimientos terminando con un - A hasta que no despierte o hasta dentro de unas horas no sabremos su estado real, afortunadamente el señor Potter es fuerte sino los golpes y las caídas lo habrían matado en el acto.

- ¿En donde lo pondrán podemos verlo? - preguntó el señor Weasley - En este momento esta saliendo de urgencias estamos buscando un cuarto para él pero como hay varios heridos graves sera complicado y hasta que el ministerio no nos autorice gastos no podemos llevarlo a una habitación privada de arriba, ustedes solo se responsabilizaron de los gastos del procedimiento - Por el dinero no se preocupe si quiere llévelo a la habitación 504 allí esta nuestro hijo Ron que es su mejor amigo y estaban juntos en el ataque - Cortó el señor Weasley que también estaba empezando a irritarse. - No, el señor Potter al menos las primeras horas de debe tener un cuarto para el solo - ¿Y aun así lo va a llevar a un cuarto comunitario? - exclamo Hagrid desde atrás - Si señor, es que no nos han autorizado el gasto - repetía el medimago - ¡YA LE DIJO MI PAPÁ, LLÉVELO A LA MEJOR HABITACIÓN QUE TENGAN EN ESE CUCHITRIL AHORA MISMO. NECESITO ESTAR CON EL! - Eso seria muy costoso - ¡AHORA! - grito Ginny con la varita en la mano - Doctor, lo mejor es que le haga caso a mi hija si no quiere ser hechizado, no se preocupe por los gastos, estarán cubiertos todos, si no lo hace el ministerio, nosotros lo haremos - Cortó Arthur Weasley que había tenido que sujetar a Ginny para que no cometiera una imprudencia aunque el mismo deseaba hechizar al intransigente medimago.

Al cabo de unos minutos habían trasladado a Harry a la habitación 505 que era contigua la de Ron así que la familia pasaba de una a la otra visitando los pacientes.

Poco a poco la familia empezó a irse, en el hospital solo quedaron la señora Weasley que había ido a la madriguera a traer ropa para las chicas, pues estas, aun estaban en ropa del colegio y en el uniforme de Quidditch, Hermione que solo se despegaba de Ron para pasar a ver como seguía Harry en la habitación contigua, George que había accedido a quedarse como escolta para su cuñada a petición de su hermano, Angelina que moviendo influencias había sido encargada del piso donde se encontraban su cuñado y su amigo. Hagrid que se encontraba en el sofá de la habitación de Harry y por supuesto Ginny que solo se había despegado del lado de su novio cuando fue al baño de la habitación a ponerse la ropa limpia.

Habían pasado la noche, Hermione había dormido en la cama auxiliar de la habitación de Ron mientras que George y la señora Weasley lo hicieron en unos sacos para dormir que conjuraron, Hagrid se había acomodado en el enorme sofá según el para dejarle la cama a Ginny pero no contaba con que la chica no se despegaría de la cama de Harry y apenas si había puesto su cabeza en la cama de su novio para dormir por momentos.

- Señor Weasley, puede irse a su casa, debe venir a control por 30 días mientras se recupera por completo, trate de no hacer movimientos bruscos mientras sus huesos sanan por completo - Decía el Medimago que lo trataba - No creo que deba venir a que le curen sus heridas, veo que esta en buenas manos - terminó mientras salia de la habitación y Hermione se ponía roja.

- ¿Que quieres hacer Ron? - le preguntaba Hermione sin separarse de su lado. - Vamos a la habitación de Harry quiero saber como está, ademas no podría irme de aquí sin él - Hermione sonrió, era justo la respuesta que esperaba y sosteniendo un poco el peso de su novio, salieron de su habitación.

George se despidió de su hermano y su cuñada pues debía abrir la tienda. Bill que había pedido permiso en el trabajo acababa de llegar a cubrirlo. Ron y Hermione entraron a la habitación de al lado mientras entablaban una de sus acostumbradas peleas. - Hermione no es necesario que me ayudes a caminar, puedo hacerlo solo - ¡NO! Ron, debes cuidarte y de eso me encargare yo - decía la chica irritándose.


	20. Conspiraciones 2

- ¿Ustedes no respetan que uno este enfermo?

- ¡HARRY! - Gritaron todos, Ginny lo había escuchado y ahora estaba mirándolo fijamente llorando de alegría.

- ¡Harry amor, despertaste! - le dijo mientras se acercaba a su labios para darle un beso.

- O ¡Harry! me tenias tan preocupado, que bueno que despertaste - Gracias Hagrid - Contestó el chico

Hermione ahora también se acercaba a su mejor amigo y le besaba la mejilla, era incapaz de decir algo, la felicidad que tenia por tener a dos de las personas mas importantes de su vida no tan sanos pero si salvos era infinita en ese momento.

- Te vez horrible compañero - decía Ron que sonreía desde la orilla de la cama - Mira quien lo dice - Contestaba su mejor amigo con una sonrisa.

La camaradería entre ambos salia a flote incluso en los momentos mas difíciles como este.

- Ginny amor, ¿estas bien? ¿Como es que ustedes dos llegaron hasta acá? ¿No les hicieron nada?

- Se había demorado en despertarse el instinto sobre protector - dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- No mi vida, no te preocupes, terminé el partido que a propósito ganamos, y la profesora McGonagall nos citó en su oficina, después salimos para acá - Decía Ginny que al ver la cara de espanto que estaba colocando su novio iba agregar que no habían llegado solas pero en ese momento Hagrid habló

- ¿Harry como puedes pensar que dejaría que las chicas vinieran hasta acá solas cuando la profesora McGonagall me dijo lo que pasaba? Yo mismo las escolte desde que acabo el partido hasta la oficina de la directora y organice la salida del colegio, el profesor Flitwick y el profesor Slughorn se ofrecieron de escolta por los jardines hasta la puerta donde nos encontramos con George y Angelina. No las he dejado solas. Se que no es la mejor seguridad que podrían tener pero yo mismo me ofrecí a hacerlo.

- O Hagrid, como dices eso, te lo agradezco mucho - dijo Harry - Si Hagrid no sabes cuanto vale eso para nosotros. Muchas Gracias por cuidar de nuestras chicas - Completo Ron sonriendo. - Si Hagrid, si a alguien les confiaríamos nuestras vidas, seria a ti y Ginny es mi vida y se que Hermione es la de Ron, así que ¡Muchas Gracias!. - Dijo Harry sonriendo desde su cama.

Ahora era Hagrid quien lloraba ante las palabras de agradecimiento y confianza que le daban los chicos.

- Señor Potter, veo que ha despertado y se encuentra bien, eso es una buena señal- Decía el medimago entrando - Si me permiten un minuto a solas con el paciente para poder revisarlo y saber como a evolucionado. - Yo de aquí no me muevo, no confió en usted - Decía Ginny lanzandole una mirada furiosa a el doctor.

-Doctor por favor, permita que Ginny se quede, y si no es mucha molestia, ¿Hagrid podrías quedarte también - Hagrid volvió a sentarse mientras el Doctor refunfuñaba y Ginny sonreía.

El medimago reviso a Harry y no encontró ninguna lesión de preocupación, lo que mas les preocupada era que tuviera alguna lesión cerebral pero afortunadamente esto no pasó y Harry solo tenia lesiones y contusiones, aunque la fractura en el cráneo, no la podían curar mágicamente pues era mejor dejar que el hueso se recuperara solo, aunque le ayudaban con poción crece huesos.

- Señor Potter, deberá guardar reposo por 30 días para que la lesión en su cabeza se recupere por completo, en dos horas podrá marcharse a casa. No sobra decirle que debe pasar preferiblemente en la cama los primeros 3 días - El curador salió de la habitación y todos quedaron más tranquilos.

- Gin amor, ¿porque no confiás en ese medimago? - Dijo Harry cuando el mago salio de la habitación.

- Es que no quería trasladarte para acá, no quería darme información sobre ti y quería enviarte para esas salas para magos de pocos recursos, donde envían a los que traen de Azkaban o los sin hogar, ademas no te conocía, es extraño que algún mago no te conozca o haya oído hablar de ti, por eso no me da confianza es como si no quisiera ayudarte, es más, no quería darte el tratamiento necesario por que según él, el ministerio no había aprobado los gastos. Yo nunca había visto que a un mago cualquiera le negaran algún servicio aquí. Si no hubiera sido por que Hagrid lo amenazo y en eso llegó papá, lo habría hechizado.

- Acabo de enviar un patronus a casa para informarles que ya despertaste compañero, papa te manda a decir que se alegra mucho y que mas tarde nos espera en casa - decía Ron cuando regresaba a la habitación junto a Hermione.

Al cabo de una hora el medimago regreso con cara de preocupación.

- ¿Doctor pasa algo con Harry? - Preguntó Ginny preocupada al ver la cara del mago. - No exactamente señorita, es solo que el ministerio no se ha reportado para cubrir con los gastos del paciente y ustedes lo han hecho trasladar a esta habitación que es de las mas costosas, ademas le hicimos los procedimientos mas costosos y la deuda es muy alta, creo que tendré que trasladarlo a las habitaciones comunitarias y no podrá salir hasta que no se cubran aquellos gastos. - Todos miraron con cara de asombro - Podría decirnos de cuanto es la cuenta- pregunto Hermione - Son mil quinientos galeones- ¿Tanto? - respondió Hermione - Como le decía lo que tuvimos que hacerle fue muy delicado y esta habitación es de las mas costosas en 5 minutos vendrán para llevarlo a las habitaciones comunitarias.

- Espero un momento. En un momento regresare con el pago de la cuenta del hospital, Hagrid ¿Podrías acompañarme a Gringotts? - dijo Ginny un poco más calmada y decidía - Por supuesto Ginny pero no crees que deberíamos esperar a que el ministerio cubriera esa cuenta, al fin estaban en un trabajo para ellos y eso es mucho dinero - No Hagrid, después nos preocuparemos por eso, ahora lo que más me interesa es Harry. ¿Ron, Herms podrían cuidar de Harry mientras regreso, Hermanito podrías echar un ojo tambien?- No lo dudes - contestaron Ron, Hermione y Bill que aun estaba de guardia en la habitación mientras Ginny salia con Hagrid.

Primero aparecieron en la madriguera donde el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley se sorprendieron de ver a Ginny y mientras esta subía a su habitación por las llaves de las bóvedas, Hagrid les contaba lo que había pasado. Los esposos Weasley se molestaron con el hecho y Arthur dijo que ahora mismo saldría a buscar a Kingsley para ver que había pasado.

Ginny bajo de la habitación y salio con Hagrid hacia Gringotts. Habían entrado rápidamente a la bóveda 52 tomando los mil quinientos galeones de la cuenta y un poco más para imprevistos y salieron de nuevo disparados. Hagrid no se despegaba del lado de la chica. Volvieron a San Mungo y en la recepción pagaron la cuenta de Harry y le autorizaron la salida.

Cuando Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Bill y Hagrid iban saliendo se encontraron con el ministro de Magia Kingsley Shacklebolt furioso insultando al director del establecimiento, no podía creer que le negaran la atención a un auror diciendo que no habían autorizado gastos cuando el ministerio financiaba directamente el hospital para evitar estos inconvenientes, ademas, solo a ellos se les abría ocurrido negarle atención a Harry Potter el mago que había salvado al mundo mágico de las manos de Voldemort.

Eran las 11 de la mañana del domingo y todos estaban ya en la madriguera. Después de tomar un almuerzo al estilo Weasley, Hagrid regresó al colegio no sin antes recibir de nuevo las gracias de toda la familia.

La profesora McGonagall había dado permiso para que las chicas se quedaran hasta el miércoles en la noche cuidando de sus novios, el jueves debían retornar a las clases.

- Como así que despertó? Tras de que el desgraciado acabo con Yaxley y ¿ahora despierta?, ¿acaso Fudge no nos había dicho que tenia controlado el hospital? Como pudo pasar esto, ahora está sobre aviso, sabe que estoy vivo. Necesitamos hacer algo. - Decía Dolohov a uno de sus aliados que le informaba sobre la situación con Harry Potter.

- Ahora tendremos que hacer efectiva la amenaza que le hicimos sobre sus novias, necesitamos empezar a planear como poder atacar a la estúpida traidora a la sangre en el colegio. Quizá así logremos sacarlo del camino, también debemos evitar que regrese a la oficina de aurores, ahora llegara como un héroe - Claro Antonin pero debo decirte que sera un poco complicado, ahora que están sobre aviso, seguramente les mantendrán vigiladas, en el hospital no estuvieron solas, el semigigante ese de Hogwarts estuvo acompañándolas y no se movió de su lado. Incluso acompaño a la chica Weasley a Gringotts - Le decía Fudge a Dolohov cuando conversaban en la noche.

En la madriguera todos empezaron a preguntar que era lo que había pasado exactamente, lo único que sabían era habían recibido una amenaza y exigiendo que fueran al lugar.

- Llevábamos varios días investigando algunos robos que han sucedido en bancos muggles. La policía muggle no ha podido encontrar ninguna prueba que conecte a alguien con nada, ellos creen que es un ladrón súper experto. Nosotros notamos algo raro y empezamos a investigar, cuando llegamos a uno de los bancos robados, encontramos rastros de magia y así en cada uno de los lugares que fueron robados. Simplemente un mago se apareció dentro de la caja fuerte, tomó el dinero y desapareció con el. Ayer estábamos en la oficina organizando unas cosas para ir a Hogwarts - ¿Ir a Howarts? - Dijo Hermione interrumpiendo a Harry. - Si, yo quería darle la sorpresa a Ginny así que íbamos a ir al primer partido, ademas Ron quería verte. Ya habíamos hablado con la profesora McGonagall. - Decía Harry sonriente, desde su cama. Toda la familia estaba en el cuarto que usaba Harry escuchando la historia. - Justo cuando salíamos llego un memo interno dirigido a mi así que lo tomé y lo leí.

_Tenemos pistas sobre el ladrón de bancos muggles, si quieren saber algo diríjanse al Scotiabank de Trafalgar Square ahora mismo._

_Pd. Tenemos vigiladas a sus novias, si no quieren que les pase nada, sigan la pista y no intenten nada raro, vengan solos._

- Ron y yo nos miramos y decidimos ir con Dawlish y comentarle la situación, también fuimos con Kingsley para que avisara al colegio, evaluamos las posibilidades y decidimos que lo mejor era seguir el juego de quien nos había enviado la nota. Yo mismo organice la operación, Ron y yo entraríamos al lugar y si pasaba algo, enviaba un patronus y en un minuto, estarían los refuerzo que serian comandados por Dawlish. Cuando llegamos al sitio, no fue sino entrar cuando Dolohov a quien creíamos muerto y Yaxley nos emboscaron y empezaron a atacarnos, de la nada salieron al rededor de 20 magos mas, todos con mascaras como mortífagos. En algún momento alcance a enviar el patronus pero los refuerzos no llegaron, si no es por que uno de nuestros compañeros empezó a sospechar y fue a revisar no estaríamos aquí. - terminó de decir Harry mientras Hermione y Ginny empezaban a revisarles cada parte del cuerpo como si después de escuchar la historia quizá estuvieran incompletos.

Había llegado el domingo, en todo el colegio no se hablaba de nada diferente que no fuera el misterioso regalo que había sido dejado para Ginny Weasley en la sala común de Gryffindor por un desconocido y del compromiso de la pelirroja con Harry Potter. Los estudiantes, sobre todo las estudiantes del colegio, habían montado un operativo para expiar al misterioso remitente del regalo y para saber si Weasley aceptaba ir a la cita. Como bien sabían en la carta decía que Ginny debía llegar a las 5 de la tarde al salón de transformaciones y seguir el camino de flores. Nadie se había percatado que la pelirroja y la castaña no habían pasado la noche en el colegio, era normal que se pasaran horas estudiando así que nadie lo notó.

Llegaron las cinco de la tarde y varias chicas y algunos chicos estaban escondidos en los alrededores del salón de transformaciones esperando a la pelirroja, tenían cubiertas todas las direcciones así que no había forma de que no la vieran. Llegaron las 6 de la tarde y lo único que vieron pasar fue al profesor de vuelo Bethlem Rospigliosi furioso y con cara de decepción por el pasillo. Decidieron seguirlo, este se dirigía hacia el gran comedor donde estaban preparando todo para la cena y entró en el. Lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor buscando a la pelirroja y la castaña, pero solo vio los puestos que habitualmente ocupaban vacíos, lo que más le extraño, fue ver a Luna Lovegood ya en el comedor sentada en la mesa de su casa. Normalmente la chica llegaba al comedor con sus dos amigas y no se iba hasta que estas no lo hacían. - ¿Donde estará Ginny? Que raro que no este ni su inseparable amiga Hermione. - decía en una voz muy baja el profesor, decidido se acerco a Luna - Señorita Lovegood, ¿Sabe usted algo de las señoritas Granger y Weasley? - trató de sonar lo mas calmado y despreocupado posible.

- Según un mensaje que me mandaron, salieron desde ayer para la casa de Ginny apenas terminó el partido, tengo entendido que a Harry Potter el prometido de Ginny y a Ron Weasley el prometido de Hermione les atacaron ayer cuando cumplían una misión de su trabajo en la oficina de aurores y estaban graves, las chicas salieron de urgencia y aun no han regresado, los deben estar cuidando ahora mismo, tanto ellas como ellos son muy sobre protectores con sus parejas - Luna le contó toda esa historia al "italiano ese", como solía llamarlo con Hermione pues le molestaba que aquel tipo estuviera detrás de sus amigas sabiendo que tenían novios y que no les interesaba tener nada con el, además ella estaba segura que él, era el responsable de aquel regalo que tenia a Ginny en boca de todo el colegio y quería ponerle estate quieto.

Ahora, el colegio había confirmado sus sospechas, el profesor Rospigliosi tenia claras intenciones de conquistar a Ginny Weasley, seguramente él, era el remitente del extraño regalo y también la victima del impresionante desplante de la chica. Por otro lado, parecía también confirmarse la relación de la chica Weasley con Harry Potter y por que no, la de Granger con Ronald Weasley. Según lo que le habían escuchado a Luna, los dos jóvenes más famosos del mundo mágico habían sufrido un percance durante su trabajo y las chicas que como siempre gozaban de privilegios, había salido del castillo para ir a encontrarse con ellos.

Los chicos habían pasado 3 días inesperados al lado de sus novias, los señores Granger habían sido informados del ataque y visitaron la noche del martes la madriguera llevando presentes para Ron y Harry. Las chicas habían regresado a Hogwarts el miércoles en la noche mediante la Red Flu prometiendo andar con cuidado por si Dolohov decidía cumplir con la amenaza.

La señora Weasley se había encargado del cuidado de Ron y de su hijo adoptivo durante el tiempo que habían estado incapacitados pero ya era hora de volver al trabajo.

Harry y Ron tenían una cita en la oficina del ministro a primera hora del lunes de su regreso, según les dijo Percy, el ministro les encargaría lago muy importante.

- Buenos días Kingsley - saludaron los chicos al entrar a la oficina de su amigo el ministro de magia.

- Buenos días Harry, Ron que bueno tenerlos por aquí nuevamente, no se imaginan cuanto los hemos estado necesitando - les saludó Kingsley Shacklebolt.

- Los he citado a los dos hoy aquí, indicándoles que vinieran antes de pasar por su departamento por que debo anunciarles unas decisiones y pedirles algunos favores - decía con solemnidad el ministro, mientras los dos chicos tomaban asiento y le miraban. - Como bien sabrán, el director de la oficina de aurores John Dawlish murió en medio de la emboscada que les prepararon a ustedes. Por la actitud y decisiones que él tomó de ese día, temo que estuviera controlado por la maldición imperio y por eso no llego a tiempo a ayudarles y simplemente se quedo parado esperando ser impactado. Eso me lleva a pensar que alguien esta dentro del ministerio pero no se las razones o el objetivo que tiene. Por otro lado, mi instinto me dice que tenga cuidado con Cornelius Fudge - Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar aquel nombre. - Él, regresó de un supuesto exilio, solicitó trabajo y le entregue un departamento, el de cooperación mágica internacional, pero ahora tengo mis dudas, es muy raro que en año y medio no tuviéramos razón de el. - Kingsley se había quedado callado esperando la reacción de los chicos pero al ver que no hubo tal, reanudo con lo que tenia que decir. - Lo que pasó con Harry en el hospital, también me pone a dudar sobre ciertos movimientos extraños de parte de algunas personas en el ministerio, siento que hay personas actuando fuera de lo común y no creo que sea por voluntad propia, dejame pedirte disculpas Harry por como te trataron en San Mungo, atenderte de ultimo siendo el mas grave, después colocándote problemas por que supuestamente no había quien cubriera los gastos. Dejame decirte que ya he tomado medidas sobre esas cosas y sobre las actitudes extrañas de algunos funcionarios. Algunas de esas, los involucran a ustedes dos y esa es la principal razón para que estén aquí. - Harry y Ron escuchaban incrédulos lo que les decía su amigo y jefe. - Debido a la muerte de Dawlish he decido colocar en su puesto a personas de mi entera confianza, como sabrán, el departamento de aurores y el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica son como la oficina del segundo ministro, es la mas importante área del ministerio y no puedo permitirme colocar a alguien en ese puesto en quien o confié ciegamente. Decidí separar el departamento de aurores y las fuerzas de seguridad junto con el de director de la oficina de aurores del departamento Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, también decidí crear el cargo de director de operaciones avanzadas que seria lo que hasta ahora venia haciendo el director de aurores pero ahora también tendrá a cargo la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica que desaparecerá como tal y sus mejores hombres entrarán hacer parte del cuerpo de aurores, esa patrulla la crearon para que hiciera de las suyas sin ser detectados, necesito depurar esas áreas, el director de operaciones deberá estar bajo el mando del director de aurores y deberán trabajar de la mano, el director de operaciones sera la voz y la conciencia del director de la oficina de aurores, por eso decidí nombrarlos a ustedes en esos puestos. Ron de hoy en adelante eres el encargado de operaciones del departamento de Aurores o algo así como el sub director del departamento de aurores y Harry, te he nombrado como director del departamento de aurores. Antes de que me digan algo, se que Harry tu estas muy joven y tu Ron puedes tener tus dudas pero como dije, necesito gente de mi entera confianza en esos lugares y no puedo pensar en mejores personas para esos cargos que ustedes. Ambos tienen experiencia, ambos son excelentes duelistas, Ron, eres uno de los mejores estrategas que conozco, el mismo Dumbledore lo decía. Harry en tu caso, no creo que exista alguien con más experiencia en defensa que tu, también eres excelente estratega y sueles pensar las cosas con cabeza fría. Además, eres hijo y ahijado de unos grandes aurores, lo llevas en la sangre. De todas maneras, no te dejare solo, como ahora seras mi segundo, podrás consultar conmigo cualquier decisión, lo mismo Ron.

- El departamento de Seguridad Mágica pasara a nombrarse oficialmente Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, seguirá teniendo a cargo los mismos departamentos de ahora menos los aurores, los Magos Golpeadores y las Brujas Guardianas del Ministerio de Magia que ahora son de ustedes, voy a nombrar allí a alguien de mi confianza y de tu confianza Harry, la persona que esté allí, se encargará de todo el funcionamiento interno del ministerio.

Después de que el ministro hablara por casi una hora haciendo que Harry y Ron no tuvieran tiempo de decir nada sobre la oferta, llamó a Percy que ahora era el subsecretario principal del ministro y firmaron los decretos mediante los cual, los cambios en la organización del ministerio tenían efecto a partir del momento y ellos eran nombrados en sus nuevos cargos.

- Kingsley, quería decirte primero que muchas gracias por confiar en nosotros, trataremos y hablo también por Ron, de no defraudarte y dar lo mejor de nosotros, mantendremos vigilado a Fudge y pararemos al que está detrás de todo esto, ademas tengo unas cuentas que cobrarle a Dolohov, aun no se me olvida que el mato a Remus y que se le ocurrió amenazar a mi familia. Por otro lado, no te preocupes por lo del hospital no fue ninguna molestia, Ginny pudo solucionar el himpase rápidamente. Si no es más, nos gustaría ir a la oficina, un mes por fuera es mucho - decía Harry mientras salia - A una cosa más ¿estas decisiones ya fueron comunicadas o apenas lo serán? - dijo Harry mientras se detenía en la puerta - Ninguna de las decisiones ha sido notificada al personal pues no había hablado con ustedes - contestó el ministro - Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías esperar una semana para hacerla publica? - preguntó Harry mientras Ron y Kingsley lo miraban atónito. - Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que llegáramos como si nada pasara, haciendo de cuenta que nos sabemos quien sera el nuevo director, asumo que el actual director del departamento de seguridad no se ha enterado y está buscando candidatos, haciendo de las suyas con los aurores, creo que si no saben nada en un semana podemos ver quien esta de nuestro lado y quien no - Me parece estupendo Harry pero no puedo darte una semana, el miércoles haremos efectiva la noticia así que tienes lo que queda del día de hoy y hasta el miércoles, ten presente que ya eres el jefe y Ron tu segundo al mando así que desde ahora pueden tomar decisiones. - Gracias Kingsley

Los chicos salieron de la oficina del ministro y caminaron por los pasillos del ministerio que aun se encontraban solos excepto por ellos, el ministro y Percy. Bajaron un piso hasta su oficina y entraron.

El departamento de seguridad mágica y la oficina de aurores, estaba desierta, era extraño por que a esa hora ya había llegado personal de seguridad y algunos asistentes. O aun seguía siendo muy temprano para que hubiera llegado otra gente o algo pasaba.

Al parecer era lo segundo pues los aurores estaban en la sala de reuniones donde el hasta ese día director del departamento de seguridad mágica Gerard Burke, estaba dando ordenes mientras decía que ese día entre los que estaban allí, nombraría al nuevo director de los aurores. Las ordenes que daba no tenían ningún sentido y lo peor, acababa de ordenar mantener vigilado al ministro pues quería saber que movimientos tramaba.

- Necesito que ustedes dos, Brand y Weills, mantenga un ojo en el ministro y en su subsecretario Weasley. Rogers, vigila a Arthur Weasley. Clark te encargo a Zafrina Doge la presidenta del Wizengamon. Miller, Harris, ustedes dos deben vigilar a Potter y Weasley que desde hoy se reintegran la trabajo. - Decía Gerard Burke mientras Harry y Ron escuchaban atónitos desde afuera. - Señor pero cuales son las razones para hacer eso, recuerde que sin nos descubren podríamos ser acusados de traición - decía Harris que también estaba sorprendida de las ordenes que le daba su jefe.

- No te preocupes, todo este trabajo sera recompensado - dijo el tipo que terminó de organizar una operación para mantener vigilado a los magos y brujas mas cercanos al ministro y a algunos jefes de departamento.

Harry, había mandado un patronus al ministro y a Percy sin que incluso Ron que estaba a su lado se diera cuenta. Apenas llevaban 5 minutos de iniciada la reunión y ya el ministro y su secretario con algunas personas más estaban tras de los chicos escuchando las ordenes que daba Gerard Burke y planeando la mejor forma de actuar.

En algún momento, Harry toco a Ron y le hizo señas para que volteara a mirar hacia atrás, ambos se voltearon y en medio de susurros, Harry les dijo que esperaran afuera, que el y Ron entrarían - Kingsley creo que lo del miércoles no se podrá, entraré ahora con Ron y los sorprenderemos voy a confrontar a Burke y a desautorizar las ordenes que acaba de dar y las que haya dado antes de que Ron y yo llegáramos, si no acatan, me tocará emplear la nueva autoridad que me diste y dar a conocer la noticia. - Perfecto Harry, nosotros estaremos acá afuera esperando tu señal y creo que ya tenemos suficientes pruebas para encarcelar a ese traidor - Dijo Kingsley.

Muchos de los magos que estaban con el ministro eran del tribunal supremo así que podían acusar de traición al mago.

- Ahora, creo que debo elegir al nuevo jefe de esta oficina, como ha pasado un mes y el ministro no ha nombrado remplazo para Dawlish es mi deber, en la tarde, les comunicare quien es el elegido por ahora vayan a cumplir con sus ordenes.

Harry al escuchar esto, entro en la sala diciendo con decisión...


	21. Felix Felicis

- Creo que eso no sera posible, por favor siéntense todos.

Tanto los aurores como Burke miraron a Harry anonadados. Por la cabeza del director del departamento de seguridad mágica, solo pasaba una pregunta. ¿Que tanto había escuchado?.

- Creo que no tienes autoridad para decir eso, hasta donde se, yo soy el jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica y por derecho el jefe de la oficina de aurores, soy tu superior - Decía el mago con un tono de superioridad en su voz mientras Harry seguía de pie a unos pasos de la puerta.

- Creo que estas conspirando contra el ministerio y no puedo permitir que esto suceda, nuestro deber es ser leal al ministerio y al país. - Contestó Harry

- Quedas despedido Potter - No tienes autoridad para hacer eso Burke, por otro lado, quedas despedido y así mismo cualquiera que este de acuerdo con las decisiones y acciones que este señor les acaba de dar - Ahora varios aurores se debatían sobre quien tenia la razón y sobre a quien debían acatar, por un lado Harry era un compañero más pero un héroe y muy bien relacionado, por otro lado, el otro era el jefe de todos los presentes.

- Creo que esos hechizos y golpes te han chiflado Potter - decía Burke a la vez que levantaba su varita para atacar. - Expelliarmus - Gritó Ron y desarmó al mago - ¿Como te atrevés? También estas despedido - Insistes en despedir gente cuando no tienes autoridad, por favor, sal de la oficina ahora mismo, estas despedido y bajo arresto - Corto Harry - No tienes...

En ese momento vieron como la placa que había en sala de reuniones donde se encontraban, empezaba a cambiar, la placa contenía la cadena de mando de la oficina y se modificaba automáticamente por medio de magia cada vez que un decreto del ministro modifica la organización y los nombres de alguno de los miembros. En la parte de afuera de la sala Kingsley había hecho oficial el decreto del nombramiento de Harry y Ron y los cambios en el departamento de seguridad, acababan de notificarlo al mundo mágico por eso la sala cambiaba mágicamente sus lealtades.

- Como ves, estas despedido - Dijo Kingsley entrando en la sala seguido por miembros del tribunal supremo.

- Brand y Weills arresten a Burke bajo los cargos de conspiración contra el ministerio - Si señor ministro - contestaron los dos aurores y realizaron su tarea.

El ministro, Percy y los miembros del tribunal salieron del departamento de aurores y ahora fue Harry el que citó a una reunión inmediata con todo el personal, esperaron hasta que Brand y Weills regresaran para empezar.

- Lo que debo decirles es sumamente importante, como ya todos se abran dado cuenta, el ministro ha realizado hoy unos cambios dentro de la organización del ministerio, que fueron aprobados mediante unos decretos firmados y publicados. Con estos decretos, se separa del departamento de seguridad mágica al departamento de aurores y demás fuerzas de seguridad dejando esta oficina como un departamento independiente y como encargado de la seguridad en el mundo mágico, la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica también deja de existir a partir de este momento. Todos sus integrantes y demás personal pasará a hacer parte del cuerpo oficial de aurores. El decreto también crea el cargo de Director de operaciones que desde hoy y por designación del mismo ministro, estará en manos de Ronald Weasley, él sera el encargado de coordinar todas las operaciones, redadas, investigaciones y demás actividades operativas del departamento, ademas de al total de aurores y personal del departamento. En el cargo de director de la oficina de aurores, pasando a llamarse Departamento de Aurores y Seguridad Mágica, he sido nombrado yo, por designación del ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt. Lo primero que les diré es que todo el personal pasara por una evaluación de desempeño y estará en periodo de prueba, solo aquellas personas que pasen dichas pruebas tendrán asegurado su puesto dentro en el departamento. Si hay alguna persona que este de acuerdo con las ordenes y lo que les dijo esta mañana o durante este mes Burke, es el momento de decirlo. Esta bien, veo que todos se quedan callados, entonces a empezar, Ron, necesito que asignes personal para vigilar a Cornelius Fudge, también necesito que empiecen a investigar sobre una posible conspiración dentro del ministerio, investiguen que funcionarios podrían estar actuando fuera de lo común.

Harry terminó la reunión y junto a Ron, empezó a delegar las funciones de los demás aurores. Ahora debían ademas hablar con Kingsley para organizar las pruebas que le harían a todo el personal empezar a poner en orden el departamento.

La mañana terminó y Harry apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de la responsabilidad que tenia ahora, lo primero que hizo después de el almuerzo fue tomar posesión de la oficina que compartiría con Ron. El pelirrojo se había negado a hacerlo en un principio y le dijo que él seguiría ocupando el escritorio que usaban antes, pero Harry con un solo argumento había doblegado a su mejor amigo. - Te necesito a mi lado - esas cinco palabras habían sido suficientes para que Ron desistiera de la idea de negarse a compartir la oficina de Harry.

Habían terminado su primer día después de ser atacados y los muchachos nunca habrían podido imaginar todo lo que había sucedido, llegaron a la madriguera a las 5 de la tarde y la señora Weasley los esperaba ansiosa para felicitarlos pues el señor Weasley le había enviado una lechuza informándole de los últimos acontecimientos.

- Harry querido, hoy te llego una carta con una lechuza, estaba remitida para Harry Potter o Ginevra Weasley mira.

- Gracias Molly

Harry leyó la carta y una sonrisa asomo por su rostro. - Harry, ¿podrías decirnos a todos por que sonríes? - decía Ron al ver la reacción de su mejor amigo que releía la carta por segunda vez.

- Me están notificando que ya ha quedado lista la remodelación en Grimmauld Place, que mañana a las 12 del día debo ir para que me hagan la entrega de la casa.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya te vas a mudar hijo? - Si señora Weasley yo ya tome mi decisión, pero dados los últimos acontecimientos, esperaré hasta las fiestas para hacerlo, primero por que quiero darle la sorpresa a Ginny, segundo por que ahora mismo necesito cuadrar muchas cosas en el ministerio con Ron así que mejor que ahora mismo estemos cerca y tercero por que quisiera inaugurar la casa con toda la familia pasando las vacaciones de las chicas. - Harry ahora estaba buscando un pergamino y una pluma pues le escribiría una carta a Ginny, al parecer, Ron estaba por hacer lo mismo.

Había pasado un mes desde el día en que Ginny Weasley había recibido un misterioso regalo que fue dejado en la sala común de Gryffindor, todo el colegio sabia que la pelirroja había sido invitada a una cita romántica a la que no había asistido y todos presumían que el remitente era el profesor de vuelo del colegio. También sabían que la ausencia no solo de la pelirroja sino de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger había sido justificada pues sus novios habían sido emboscados en una redada que hacían para el ministerio. La noticia había sido confirmada en el profeta y en el Quisquilloso.

El profeta, había publicado una fotografía de lo cuatro chicos abandonando el hospital mágico San Mungo. La confirmación de los rumores sobre las relaciones de las chicas solo incremento los ataques que sufrían por parte de celosas estudiantes y intensos pretendientes.

- Gin, vamos a desayunar que se nos hace tarde y tenemos pociones - Voy Herms, dame un momento más" las dos chicas salían de su sala común camino al gran comedor y como de costumbre se habían encontrado con Luna a mitad de camino.

- Mira son Horus y Pig, los muchachos nos enviaron cartas - Decía Ginny en voz alta apenas entraron al gran comedor. - Que raro el correo no llega sino hasta dentro de 20 minutos ¿Habrá pasado algo? - terminó de decir Hermione mientras iban hacia sus lechuzas que les saludaban con alegría.

_Buenos días amor, para empezar, no te preocupes por recibir el correo tan temprano, solo quería darte una noticia antes de que la leyeras en el periódico ¿sabias que te amo?._

_Ayer tu hermano y yo regresamos al trabajo, Kingsley nos comento que cree que hay una conspiración en el ministerio y ha tomado medidas para encontrar los culpables, pero no quiero aburrirte con burocracia, ¿como estas? ¿Que tanto has hecho en estos dos días sin escribirnos? ¿Si me has pensado? ¿Aun te siguen molestando las envidiosas? Dejame decirte que como siempre, no he podido dejar de pensarte, la ultima vez que nos vimos no pudimos portarnos mal y estoy deseando hacerlo. Ayer, recibí una nota anunciando que nuestra casa en Grimmauld Place ya esta lista. No sabes cuanto deseo estrenarla. Te amo y espero que tengas un delicioso desayuno. Llama a Kreacher y dile que te entregue lo que le pedí._

_A se me olvidaba, Kingsley me nombró director de la oficina de aurores y a Ron director de operaciones, ahora te enteraras demás seguramente en el profeta. No creí que fuera importante mencionarlo antes._

_Saludame a Luna y dale a Herms un abrazo de mi parte._

_Pd. lee la primera plana del Quisquilloso de hoy._

Ginny terminó de leer la carta sorprendida de la noticia, no podía creer que hayan ascendido a Harry. En ese momento recordó que se encontraba en el gran comedor de Howarts. Era normal que cuando leía una carta de Harry, olvidara que existía el resto del mundo. Hermione también había leído su carta y miraba perpleja tratando de sacar mas información de las pocas palabras que le había escrito Ron, básicamente entre muchos te amos y te extraños le había dicho que le habían ascendido y que se enteraría en el periódico en algunos minutos.

- ¿Herms que te pasa? - Ron me dice que lo ascendieron en el ministerio pero no me dijo más. ¿Por que siempre me deja iniciada cuando me escribe?- ja, ja, ja, ja amiga así te escribiera un libro quedarías iniciada. Mira, Harry si me contó de que trata la cosa - Ginny le entrego su carta a Hermione y se sentaron a desayunar mientras conversaban con Luna que se sentaba en su mesa a la altura de sus amigas.

- ¿Ginny no vas a llamar a Kreacher? - ¿Tu pidiéndome que le ordene a un elfo venir? ¿Quien eres y que hiciste con Hermione Granger? - decía la pelirroja mientras terminaban el desayuno - Mira es el correo - en ese momento cientos de lechuzas entraban al gran comedor dejando los paquetes y correspondencias de los estudiantes, como ya era costumbre, a Hermione le llegaba el profeta del día y a Ginny su siempre ejemplar gratuito del Quisquilloso. Ambas decidieron leer primero el profeta para enterarse de lo del ministerio. Quedaron sorprendidas al enterarse de todo el movimiento del día anterior y mas aun, con los cargos que ahora ostentaban su novios. También notaron que mucha gente empezaba a murmurar y sentían las miradas clavadas en ellas.

- Ginny, creo que deberías mirar el quisquilloso - decía Luna que se había acercado a ellas y sonreía.

- ¿Por que nos están mirando? - decía Hermione en voz baja - No las están mirando, Están mirando a Ginny. Mira el Quisquilloso - volvió a decir Luna poniéndose mas seria.

Ginny haciéndole caso a su amiga, miro su ejemplar del Quisquilloso y apenas detallo la portada del periódico tuvo que sostenerse. En donde debería estar el titular había un enorme titulo que decía en mayúscula.

TE AMO GINNY, NO VEO LA HORA DE QUE TERMINE ESTE AÑO Y QUE LLEGUE EL DÍA DE NUESTRA BODA. GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE A MI LADO PRINCESA.

Y abajo una foto que Harry se había tomado junto a Ginny en una de sus tantas visitas a los centros comerciales muggles.

Por eso todo el colegio la miraba, el mismo Harry, se había encargado de confirmar los chismes y de a su modo, decir que Ginny era suya y que dejaran de meterse con ella.

- ¡Kreacher! - fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny cuando recuperó el aliento ¿Que seria lo que le debía entregar su elfo? Después de ver el anuncio en el periódico, Ginny no sabia si esa sensación que sentía era por lo brava que estaba con Harry por hacer publico su compromiso con todo el mundo mágico o si por el contrario estaba que estallaba de alegría.

Un ¡Paf! Sonó en el gran comedor y el elfo que cada vez parecía mas joven apareció en el lugar, justo en medio de donde Ginny, Hermione y Luna estaban. - ¿Me llamo la ama? - Si Kreacher, recuerda que te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas ama - Kreacher se castigara por desobedecer a la señorita - - NO Kreacher te ordeno no castigarte nunca - Es usted igual de bondadosa que el amo Harry en que puedo servirla señorita Ginny - croaba el viejo elfo - Así está mejor Kreacher. ¿Podrías darme por favor lo que Harry te pidió que me entregaras? - Por supuesto, permitame 5 minutos y ya regreso con usted - y el elfo volvió a desaparecer con el característico ¡Paf!.

- O Gin ojala toda la gente tratara como Harry y tu a sus elfos - decía Hermione emocionada.

Si antes, todo el comedor miraba a las chicas, ahora no podían hacer nada diferente, incluso los profesores habían prestado completa atención a lo sucedido. Las envidiosas estaban que ardían de la ira al ver la publicación que hizo Harry en el Quisquilloso, también miraban atónitas como la pelirroja había llamado a un elfo domestico y más aun como lo había tratado.

¡Paf! Kreacher regresó trayendo consigo un paquete no mas grande que un par de libros

- Señorita Ginny aquí esta lo que el amo Harry me pidió que le entregara - Decía el elfo en medio de reverencias. El paquete traía una nota que decía, no abrir hasta el día del próximo partido de Quidditch. Ginny había quedado desconcertada, ¿por que Harry le había enviado algo que debía abrir hasta dentro de dos semanas?

Hermione utilizo un hechizo reductor para guardar la caja en el morral de su amiga y salieron disparadas para la mazmorra donde tendrían clase de pociones.

Ese día, el profesor Slughorn estaba mas alegre que de costumbre, cuando entraron a su clase le vieron sonriente y en el tablero tenia escrita la formula para hacer una poción poco común pero muy apetecida.

- Bueno, mis queridos estudiantes, creo que lo que este mundo necesita es felicidad después de todo lo que nos toco vivir, se que hay algunos y algunas por aquí que encontraron la felicidad en otras personas - decía el profesor a la vez que miraba en dirección a Ginny y Hermione - Estoy seguro que ustedes son por mucho, uno de los mejores grupos de éxtasis que he tenido, quizá solo comparado con la clase de 1977, podría decirse que son el fruto de esa clase ya que el profesor Severus Snape estuvo en ella. También creo que no tengo nada mas que enseñarles así que de aquí hasta el 30 de mayo, nos dedicaremos a hacer una poción extremadamente complicada, demorada pero muy poderosa si se prepara correctamente. Desde hoy dedicaremos el tiempo de las clases a preparar la Felix Felicis. En el tablero están los ingredientes y las instrucciones, también en la pagina 485 del libro de pociones magistrales que esta en la biblioteca, así que copien las instrucciones y lo primero es recolectar los materiales que como ven, toca hacerlo de una manera especifica y de una forma especifica. - el profesor terminó y los estudiantes de EXTASIS nivel dos que no eran muchos, copiaron los ingredientes y salieron hasta la biblioteca.

- Profesor ¿puedo preguntarle algo? - Por supuesto señorita Granger, dígame - ¿Que estudiantes conformaron la clase de éxtasis del año 77? - Mmm... Dejame ver, si, esa clase como dije antes, la conformaba su antiguo profesor de pociones Severus Snape que sin duda es de los mejores fabricando pociones que he conocido pero dada su afinidad con las ideas de Tom Riddle, no destacaba mucho por estar metiéndose en problemas, Remus Lupin que debo agregar era excelente en todas las materias y quizá solo superado por Lily Evans a la que considero mi mejor estudiante, James Potter que aunque era irreverente y mantenía en problemas, ese año junto a Lily había ganado el premio anual y algunos estudiantes más que seguramente no conoces de las otras casas. Pero dime querida ¿Por que lo preguntas? - Ningún motivo en especial, solo tenia curiosidad, estaba pensando que si las cosas hubieran sido un poco distintas, este año habrían estado Harry y Ron aquí y quizá se habría repetido la historia, una pelirroja y un Potter en su clase - dijo Hermione mirando de reojo a Ginny que se había puesto colorada.

- No se imaginan el honor que es para mi decir, que la mejor estudiante que tuve hasta ahora, es la progenitora de Harry Potter, Lily irradiaba amor, compasión, era una excelente bruja. Sin el animo de ofenderles a ustedes dos que son extremadamente grandiosas y talentosas, pero Lily se robo mi corazón. Por otro lado, el honor y el orgullo se me han incrementado ahora que se que no solo fui el profesor de la madre de Harry Potter, sino que ademas soy el orgulloso profesor de la grandiosa Hermione Granger, su amiga inseparable y a la que según me dijo la directora él considera como una hermana, a la que nada le queda grande, una de las heroínas del mundo mágico, y también profesor de Ginny Weasley, la primera Weasley en 7 generaciones de la familia con un poder impresionante solo comparado con el de Harry Potter por ser la menor de 7 hermanos, ademas una mujer capaz de amar infinitamente, de luchar contra las adversidades y sobre todo la mujer a la que Harry escogió para compartir el resto de su vida, una de las dos mejoras jugadoras de Quidditch que haya visto en mi vida, comparada solo con Gwenog Jones. - El profesor termino de decir esas palabras con orgullo y secándose algunas lagrimas con su pañuelo con dificultad ya que Ginny se había lanzado a abrazarlo y a decirle gracias con un beso en la mejilla. Ginny no solo estaba agradecía por la imagen que el viejo profesor tenia de ella sino por como se refería a su Harry, cualquiera que hablara así de su prometido, que fuera capaz de amarlo tanto, incluso desde antes de que naciera merecía todo su amor y respeto.

Hermione también había salido agradecido por la pequeña charla con el profesor, no es que ella necesitara que le estuvieran alimentando el ego pero había logrado su objetivo, ella quería que Ginny por una vez no escuchara criticas sobre su relación con Harry, estaba acostumbrada a que solo Hagrid, Luna y Hermione lo hicieran pues Flitwick y McGonagall eran demasiado serios para decirle lo que pensaban.

Había pasado una semana y Ginny se la había pasado entrenando o estudiando lejos de donde había guardado aquel regalo para evitar la tentación, el próximo partido seria decisivo para Gryffindor si quería ganar la copa. Se enfrentarían a su eterno rival Slytherin que le había ganado a Hufflepuff en el primer partido, así que el que ganara este partido, era el equipo que mas opciones tenia de hacerse con la copa. Era sábado el equipo de Gryffindor estaba en el estadio entrenando como era la costumbre, en las gradas se encontraba como siempre que podía Hagrid que se encargaba de ahuyentar a los curiosos y a las odiosas. Luna sentada a su lado mientras Hermione que este año se había involucrado de más con el equipo, se encontraba sentada abajo en el césped leyendo un libro.

En mitad del entrenamiento, escucharon unos murmullos que venían desde el interior del castillo y se dirigían en dirección al estadio. Los integrantes del equipo guiados por Ginny descendieron y se posaron al lado de Hermione que ya estaba levantada a la expectativa. - ¿Que crees que pasa Herms? - No lo se Gin, pero pareciera que todo el colegio o al menos una gran cantidad de estudiantes viene por los pasillos - En ese momento vieron como dos personas entraban en la tribuna donde estaba Hagrid que sorprendido por el ruido abrazó a los recién llegados y salio a regañar a los demás estudiantes por su comportamiento.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, justo en la tribuna principal donde se hacían los profesores e invitados especiales cuando había partido se habían sentado Harry y Ron al lado de Luna.

- Chicos ¿Me disculpan un minuto ahora regreso a continuar con la practica? - Claro Ginny dijeron al unisono - ademas si no vas no te podrías concentrar, aquí te esperamos - dijo el guardián del equipo Louis Barbá mientras que Dean hacia una visible mueca en silencio.

Ginny dejó su escoba en el suelo y salio con Hermione hacia donde estaban sus novios. La pelirroja habría preferido volar en su Saeta de Fuego 300, hubiera sido más rápido pero decidió subir por los escalones acompañando a Hermione. En los pasillos vieron como muchos estudiantes estaban curioseando en silencio pero no les importó, lo único que les importaba era llegar donde las personas que mas les importaban se encontraban. Las chicas entraron a las gradas e inmediatamente saltaron a besar a sus novios que ya se habían volteado hacia la entrada esperándolas.

- ¿Harry James Potter, podrías decirme como es que estas aquí y no me dijiste? - Fue lo único que pudo decir Ginny cuando separo los labios de los de su novio.

- Si, ¿por que no nos dijeron que venían? - Ahora fue Hermione la que hablo mientras se separaba de los labios de Ron y se acercaba para abrazar a Harry y besarlo en la mejilla mientras Ginny hacia lo mismo con su hermano

- Necesitábamos un favor de la profesora McGonagall y nos dio una cita para hoy así que vinimos, le pedimos el favor que no les dijera nada por que queríamos darles la sorpresa y ver el entrenamiento, pero si quieren nos vamos - Decía Harry sonriente mirando a las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida. - Ni se te ocurra Potter - Decía Ginny mientras se lanzaba a besarle de nuevo.

- Gin amor, Ron y yo nos vamos a quedar todo el día en el colegio, la profesora nos ha dado permiso para estar hoy por estos lares ademas queríamos verlas, por que no vas y continuas la practica, no hagas esperar al equipo, te prometo que aquí estaré viéndote. Almorzaremos en el gran comedor a su lado pasearemos un rato por el castillo, ademas Hagrid nos ha invitado a la tarde de té que tenían programado ustedes a las 4 así que ve. - Esta bien amor - Dijo Ginny besando nuevamente a su prometido - Herms me imagino que te vas a quedar aquí ¿verdad? ¡Accio saeta de fuego! - la escoba de Ginny voló desde el campo hasta sus manos y la chica la montó y salio disparada hasta donde estaba el equipo. - Bueno vamos a seguir con lo planeado pero les iba a pedir el favor de parar una hora antes ¿si? Ustedes entenderán que quiero compartir con mi novio .- Dijo Ginny sonrojándose un poco mientras sus compañeros le decían que no había problema que así ellos también descansarían.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, el entrenamiento que estaba programado originalmente de 7 a 11 a eso de las 8, había sido re programado para que terminara una hora antes. Hagrid se había despedido de los muchachos y había salido a cumplir una cita que la directora. Luna le había dicho a las dos parejas que ella iría a terminar un deber que tenia así que los iba a dejar solos hasta las cuatro que fueran a tomar el té. Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione acompañaron a su amiga hasta la entrada de su sala común y después se dirigieron hasta la torre Gryffindor, Ginny había pedido que la esperaran mientras se aseaba después de la practica y Hermione quería ponerse diferente ropa. Iban caminando por los pasillos que tanto conocían los 4 guiados por Harry que no necesitaba el mapa del merodeador para saber que atajos tomar pero ante la conmoción de la noticia de que se encontraban en el colegio era inevitable no encontrarse con algunos estudiantes pidiendo fotos, autógrafos o queriéndoles saludar y dar presentes.

La verdad era que a ninguno de los cuatro les interesaba esto, Harry llevaba de la mano a Ginny mientras que Ron y Hermione caminaban abrazados por la cintura, la única preocupación que tenían era si la señora gorda los iba a dejar entrar o no a la sala común para esperar o tendrían que esperar afuera.

- Señora - era extraño llamarla así ¿por que no sabían su nombre? Decía Hermione al llegar al retrato - Quería preguntarle, ¿podrían Harry Potter y Ron Weasley pasar? - por supuesto querida, solo necesito la contraseña – Valentía - dijo Hermione sonriente y el cuadro se abrió y los cuatro chicos cruzaron por el retrato. Ron y Harry jamas pensaron en volver a pasar por allí en sus vidas y mucho venos en volver a sentarse en los sillones de la sala común que tanto había utilizado en los últimos años.

Los estudiantes de Gryffindor que estaban en la sala en ese momento voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados y empezaron a aplaudir.

- ¿Por que aplauden? - Preguntó Hermione, uno de los chicos se apresuro a responder - Por que nuestros Héroes volvieron a casa - Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y se acerco a Ron y le beso callando a todos los niños de la sala. Ginny por su parte solo dijo - Amor, solo tardo 30 minutos ya regreso - y subió sonriente a alistarse en su habitación. Hermione la siguió dejando a Harry y a Ron sentados en uno de los sofá de la sala.

Después de varios autógrafos, historias, incluso hasta una pequeña clase que Harry había empezado con algunos estudiantes de primer y segundo año la puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió y una hermosa pelirroja bajaba seguida por una castaña que dejo sin aliento al chico pelirrojo. Harry se separo inmediatamente de los pequeños y corrió a tomar a Ginny de la mano apenas llego a la parte baja de la grada. - Están hermosas - dijo el chico.

Ese día parecía que nadie había comido en el gran comedor, todos se había pasado el almuerzo mirando hacia la mesa de Gryffindor donde ademas de los estudiantes habituales que la usaban, se encontraban Harry Potter y Ron Weasley que abrazaban, besaban y no le soltaban la mano a Hermione Granger y Ginny Weasley, además Luna Lovegood que había sido invitada por los dos chicos a sentarse a su lado, nunca nadie se sentaba en otra mesa que no fuera la de su casa. Al terminar el almuerzo, las dos parejas se levantaron de la mesa. Luna se había ido un poco antes.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida, Hagrid los llamó y los cuatro se acercaron a la mesa de los profesores donde un celoso e iracundo profesor Rospigliosi no le quitaba el ojo a Harry de encima. - Chicos, el profesor Slughorn me ha pedido que si podemos tomar el té en su despacho, quiere compartir con ustedes - No hay problema Hagrid, por favor ¿podrías decirle a Luna?

Ya en el lago las parejas se habían sentado juntas, Ron había superado por completo la inmadurez que le daba hace dos años cuando veía a su hermana besándose y abrazada de Harry. Los chicos estaban contado con todos los detalles lo ocurrido en el ministerio en la ultima semana.

- Y por eso estamos hoy aquí, por que queremos evaluar al todos los aurores, Kingsley nos autorizo el uso de veritaserum para hacerles a todos una entrevista, pero no sabíamos como probar las habilidades de los que pasaran la prueba del veritaserum si los evaluadores del departamento también serán evaluados, así que le pedimos a la profesora McGonagall que nos asesorara, ella misma se ofreció a organizar las pruebas aquí en el colegio y dirigidas por los profesores como Ron lo había adelantado cuando me dio la idea. - Terminó de decir Harry

- Y por que no nos avisaron, así no habría programado la practica y habíamos tenido más tiempo - decía Ginny que estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Harry

- Por que como dijo Harry antes, queríamos darles la sorpresa, además ambos queríamos ver la practica - ahora fue Ron el que contestó.

Pasaron la tarde juntos y cuando menos pensaron eran las cuatro menos quince y ahora debían ir a tomar el té con sus amigos. Ginny le había contado a Harry lo que había pasado el lunes con el profesor Slughorn, al igual que la pelirroja, el ojiverde no pudo sentirse mas emocionado y quedo junto a Ginny de darle un regalo que tenia en mente al profesor, mientras Hermione y Ron les secundaban la idea.

- ¡Kreacher! - llamó Harry mientras se levantaban del pasto donde se encontraban

!Paf! - ¿me llamó amo Harry? - Si Kreacher, podrías por favor ir a la madriguera y pedirle a la señora Weasley que nos envié un poco de esas galletas de chocolate que estaba haciendo hoy y después llevarlas al despacho del profesor Horace Slughorn? - Como ordene amo - ¡Paf! El elfo desapareció y los cuatro empezaron a caminar hasta la oficina del profesor. Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con que Hagrid y Luna ya los estaban esperando y a los pocos minutos Kreacher apareció con las galletas que Harry le había pedido a la señora Weasley que hiciera para las chicas.

Terminaron su reunión entre risas, fotos, abrazos, el profesor Slughorn había sido informado de que debía preparar una evaluación para los aurores y le había dicho a Harry que era un honor poder ayudarle. Se despidieron del profesor, Hagrid, Ron y Harry acompañaron a las chicas a sus cuartos ya que eran casi las diez de la noche cuando salieron. Como siempre, primero dejaron a Luna y después a Hermione y Ginny que se despidieron con apasionados besos de sus novios.

Hagrid fue con los chicos hasta la puerta donde desaparecieron camino a la madriguera.

- Juro que esto no se queda así Ginny Weasley - Calmate Bethlem recuerda que tu solo debes vigilarla, no debías enamorarte de ella - decía Anton Franz a su amigo que había llegado a su casa y le había contado lo sucedido. - Ademas Dolohov tiene algo planeado para Potter y la involucra a ella, pero tomará tiempo planearlo bien y llevarlo a cabo. Así que olvidala - terminó de decir Franz mientras le pasaba al italiano una copa de vino de elfo.


	22. ¡No todo es felicidad!

La semana pasada para Ginny había sido intensa y lenta, la expectativa por el partido contra Slytherin y la ansiedad por saber cual era el contenido del regalo que Harry le había dado, habían hecho que cada segundo pareciera una hora. El sábado, había pasado algo inesperado que hizo que esta semana pasara volando para la pelirroja. Su novio y su hermano habían aparecido de imprevisto en el campo de Quidditch del colegio para ver la practica del equipo y se habían quedado hasta la noche compartiendo con ellas.

Había llegado el sábado, el equipo de Gryffindor jugaría el partido más importante de la temporada, si ganaban tenían todas las posibilidades de hacerse con la copa. Ginny no quería por ningún motivo dejar que eso pasara, en los últimos años Gryffindor con Harry a la cabeza había ganado la copa y ella no se podía quedar atrás.

Harry, había enviado una carta con Horus diciéndole a Ginny que debía llevar el regalo al camerino del estadio y una vez terminado el partido fuera cual fuera el resultado lo abriera, también le había advertido que si no ganaba se perdería de otra sorpresa que le tenia para cuando en una semana, viniera de vacaciones.

- ¿Estas lista Gin? - SI Herms ¿podrías llevar el regalo de Harry y tenerlo tu? No quiero perderlo - Claro Gin y tal como te dijo en la carta te lo pasare al finalizar el partido en el camerino, ahora a ganar - Decía Hermione mientras salían de la sala común camino al estadio. Ginny y ella habían decidido tomar el desayuno en su sala común para que la pelirroja estuviera mas relajada. Kreacher les había llevado un delicioso desayuno con zumo de calabaza que se había convertido en el favorito de la pelirroja pues le recordaba a Harry.

- Ginny ya estábamos preocupados - dijo Dean Thomas cuando la pelirroja entró al camerino ya vestida con el uniforme del equipo y con su Saeta de Fuego en la mano. - No te vimos en el desayuno pensamos que te había pasado algo o que te había tocado irte de nuevo - agregó con un tono que no le gustó mucho a Ginny.

- Solo decidí tomar el desayuno en la sala común con Hermione para estar mas relajada, le pedí a Kreacher el elfo de Harry que nos llevara desayuno - Ginny pensaba que con recordarle a Dean que ella era en todo sentido de Harry, este dejaría de usar ese tono de reclamo que se le salia aveces.

Hermione se había ido a tomar asiento en la tribuna junto a los demás estudiantes de Gryffindor, cuando llego a su lugar, notó que casi todo el estadio miraba hacia la tribuna principal donde se encontraban todos los profesores y algunos invitados, La chica comenzó a recorrer la tribuna con la vista para tratar de identificar que o a quien miraban. - Profesor Flitwick, Profesor Slughorn, Profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, una mujer que he visto en algún lado hablando sonriente con Harry y Ron... ¡UN MOMENTO! - Hermione se levantó estupefacta, varios compañeros de Gryffindor se reían de la reacción de la chica que había contado en voz baja los profesores y por ende, había dicho el nombre de Harry y Ron en un tono que los que estaban cerca habían escuchado y se habían aturdido por el grito con el que termino la frase. En ese momento un patronus en forma de Jack Rusell Terrier apareció frente a la chica y con la voz de Ron decía - Amor, les queríamos dar una sorpresa, ¿quieres venir para acá? La profesora McGonagall te autorizó, o ¿voy a donde tu estas? Harry no puede ir, trajo compañía - Hermione levantó la mirada y vio como Ron la miraba fijamente desde la tribuna principal con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Como podía una simple sonrisa de aquel chico crear esa sensación de paz y tranquilidad que la inundaba?. La chica contempló por unos segundos a su novio hasta que este le hizo señas con el dedo como queriéndole decir "¿Voy o vienes?" y la hizo reaccionar, hizo un patronus y le dijo que en un momento iba para allá. Los estudiantes alrededor de Hermione todos de Gryffindor estaban anonadados de las habilidades de su compañera y de su novio, hacer el Expecto Patronun era una de las cosas mas complicadas de la magia, hacerlo corpóreo era 100 veces más pero hacerlo hablar y enviar un mensaje, eso si que era increíble y ellos acababan de ver como los dos chicos lo hacían si ninguna dificultad, como si fuera lo más común del mundo.

Hermione llego hasta la tribuna principal del estadio y entró, pocos estudiantes se sentaban en esa tribuna con los profesores e invitados pero como siempre, la chica parecía tener privilegios.

- ¡Ustedes dos un día me van a matar de un infarto! - dijo la castaña no mas llego sonriente al lado de su mejor amigo y de su novio - ¿Por que no nos dijeron que venían? - Hola amor ¿como estas? - le respondió el pelirrojo riendo. - Hola hermanita que gusto verte - agregó Harry - ja, ja, ja, muy chistosos los dos, podrían decirme que están haciendo acá - mientras besaba a Ron y se acercaba a abrazar a Harry.

- Vinimos a ver el partido y a darles una sorpresa - Dijo Ron mientras la chica se sentaba a su lado, el partido estaba por comenzar.

- Harry ¿no nos vas a presentar? - Dijo la castaña intrigada por saber quien era aquella chica con la que Harry hablaba con mucha confianza y sobretodo, que hacia con ella y más donde Ginny podría verlos.

- O si, que descortés, Hermione te presento a Gwenog Jones capitana de las Arpías de Holyhead. Gwenog te presento a mi mejor amiga, mi hermana Hermione Jane Granger y además como te diste cuenta novia de Ron. - Mucho gusto - se dijeron ambas chicas. Ahora Hermione sabia de donde la conocía, había visto su cara durante mucho tiempo en la habitación de Ginny, su mejor amiga tenia afiches de las Arpías por todo el cuarto y uno gigante de su capitana y jugadora estrella.

- Salen al campo los equipos, este partido podría ser decisivo para el que logre ganar, todos queremos que gane Gryffindor pero cualquier cosa puede suceder, al menos estoy segura que mi amiga Ginny Weasley atrapara la Snitch antes que el otro buscador. Hoy el arbitro del partido sera nuestra querida Ex profesora de vuelo Madame Rolanda Hooch que nos honra con su presencia, Cuando quiera profesora puede empezar el partido - decía Luna que había mejorado mucho en las narraciones de los partidos.

- El partido a comenzado, tal y como lo previmos es un juego muy cerrado, ambos equipos son muy buenos - Decía Luna mientras los cazadores se peleaban la quaffle - Rico Mortein anota para Slytherin ahora el partido se encuentra 10 - 0. Dante Spinet toma la quaffle se la pasa Dean Thomas que anota. ¡Se empata el partido! 10 - 10. llevamos 12 minutos de encuentro ¿podrá la capitana de Gryffindor cumplir su promesa de atrapar la snitch antes de los 15 minutos? - En ese momento, Ginny divisaba la esquiva pelota dorada al otro lado del campo sobre volando cerca del suelo y se lanzo hacia ella. El buscador del equipo contrario también la había visto y ahora ambos caían en picada hacia la snitch pero no contaban con que la pequeña snitch, haría un extraño y justo antes de que llegaran a ella, la snitch subió en angulo recto hacia el cielo dejando a los dos buscadores volando a una alta velocidad en dirección directa al suelo, Ginny reaccionó y en escasos dos segundo había realizado el súper difícil y complicado Amago de Wronski cambiando de dirección hacia la Snitch y haciendo que el competidor contrario se estrellara contra el suelo.

- Gryffindor gana, Ginny Weasley a atrapado la snitch, ha hecho una jugada pero no se como se llama - Amago de Wronski - Amago de Wronski me dice mi amigo Harry Potter desde mi espalda el buscador del otro equipo se ha estrellado contra el suelo el partido ha quedado 160 - 10

- ¡Luna! Por que dijiste mi nombre era una sorpresa para Ginny - decía Harry pensando en que se le habían tirado su regalo.

- ¿Harry Potter? - Ginny reaccionó de inmediato, por estar concentrada en el juego no se había fijado que Harry estaba en el estadio, empezó a buscarlo entre las gradas.

- Herms ¿sabes si Ginny tiene el paquete que le envíe en el camerino? - No Harry, lo tengo aquí conmigo, listo, entonces hagamos una cosa, Gwenog podrías por favor hacerte un minuto afuera de la tribuna, estoy seguro que Gin me debe estar buscando y vendrá en su escoba hasta acá - Claro Harry no te preocupes - contestó la jugadora profesional de Quidditch - Herms apenas llegue Ginny saca el paquete, yo le diré que venia darle su sorpresa pero que debe abrir primero la caja vale? - Pero no pudo decir más por que en ese momento vio como Ginny se montaba en la escoba y en menos de 2 segundos estaba junto a ellos.

- ¡Harry! - dijo la pelirroja mientras se baja de su escoba y corría por las gradas a besar a su novio - Que linda sorpresa - Tenia que venir a verte ganar y a entregarte personalmente tu regalo, felicitaciones por el juego, no pudiste terminarlo de mejor manera - Harry tenia esa sonrisa picara que hacia explotar de felicidad a Ginny.

- ¿Hermione podrías darme mi regalo? - Claro Gin toma - respondió la castaña sacando el regalo de su bolso y quitandole el hechizo reductor para dejarlo de tamaño normal.

Ginny empezó a destaparlo mientras Ron, el profesor Slughorn, la profesora McGonagall y Harry sonreían, al parecer, todos estaban al tanto de la sorpresa menos la pelirroja y su amiga que miraba con cara de pocos amigos a Ron por no haberle contado nada. Ginny terminó de destapar el paquete y de sacar puro material de embalar cosas en el mundo muggle para encontrarse solo con un sobre adentro. Desconcertada Ginny tomo el sobre y lo leyó.

_"Ginny, te hice esperar estas dos semanas por que no sabia como decirte sin preocuparte y estresarte. Hoy al partido que acabas de jugar he traído a una mujer que conocí hace poco, llevo días hablando con ella, quiero que la conozcas, siento no habértelo dicho antes. ¡Lo Siento!"_

- Harry James Potter ¿PODRIAS EXPLICARME DE QUE SE TRATA TODO ESTO? ¿De que mujer estas hablando? - Ginny había sacado su varita y la apuntaba a la cara de su novio que no dejaba de sonreír, en ese momento Gwenog Jones entró de nuevo a la tribuna y dijo - Habla de mi, Harry me invitó a que te viera jugar, estoy buscando una buscadora para mi equipo y el profesor Slughorn te recomendó y me conecto con Harry.

Ginny se había puesto pálida, la mano con que sostenía su varita empezó a descender y se quedó sin habla unos segundos, Harry pensó que se desmayaría pero antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar su novia había volado a sus brazos y le besaba amorosamente - ¿Como pudiste hacerme esto? - Ahora la pelirroja estaba apenada por la escena que había formado reclamándole a su novio, Harry apenas la abrazaba.

- Amor, necesito presentarte a mi invitada - Ginny levantó la mirada, estaba llorando en los brazos de su prometido pero se incorporó limpiándose en la túnica de este.

- Gwenog te presento a mi prometida Ginny Weasley, Ginny amor, bueno tu ya sabes quien es - dijo sonriendo al ver la reacción de su chica.

- Lo...Lo siento nunca hubiera querido que me vieras reaccionar de esa forma, lo siento tanto - decía la pelirroja que ahora tenia la cara del color de su cabello. - No te preocupes, yo le dije a Harry que seguro reaccionarias así pero el insistió, la idea era hacerlo en el camerino pero dado que descubriste antes de que el estaba aquí, improvisamos un poco. Esa ultima jugada, fue fantástica - dijo la mujer que no solo era la capitana del equipo de Quidditch favorito de la pelirroja sino ademas su máximo ídolo. - Gracias - Dijo Ginny un poco apenada pues ni siquiera sabia como hablarle a la chica.

- ¿Que les parece si vamos a mi despacho? Acá hay muchos... curiosos - dijo el profesor Slughorn haciendo que todos miraran al rededor dándose cuenta que todo el estadio los observaba.

Los chicos, Luna, Hagrid, la profesora McGonagall y Gwenog se dirigieron al despacho del profesor de pociones donde este destapoóuna botella de whiskey de fuego y les repartió a los invitados a su oficina.

- Harry, no te imaginas cuanto deseaba conocerla, tu sabes que Gwenog Jones es mi jugadora favorita. El otro día cuando fuimos a ver a las Arpías para mi cumpleaños fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida, nunca había estado en el estadio y ver a mi equipo salir campeón siendo ella la mejor jugadora, pensé que seria lo mas cerca que estaría de ella y mira, ahora estoy sentada en la misma habitación con ella y me vio jugar. ¿Te he dicho que te amo? - decía la chica besando a su novio pero fue interrumpida por su jugadora ídolo. - Pues aun quedan mas sorpresas, como te dije en el estadio, vine a verte por que el entrenador y yo estamos buscando una nueva buscadora para el equipo, Rachel Wright se retiró al final de la temporada, le escribí a mi amigo el profesor Slughorn y el me recomendó una jugadora, lo raro es que me dijo que primero debía hablar con Harry Potter así que nos puso en contacto hace 3 semanas, le comente mis intenciones y aquí estamos, creo que encontré la nueva buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead si es que aceptas ingresar al equipo, aunque te advierto, el próximo año jugaremos el campeonato europeo por haber quedado campeonas así que deberás posponer tu boda al menos un año más.

Ginny se había vuelto a quedar sin habla, Hermione se levantó y la tomo de las manos - Gin, Ginny ¿que dices? ¿Te pasa algo? Harry, creo que esta en shock - dijo la castaña.

Al cabo de unos minutos, la pelirroja reaccionó y miro a su prometido - Amor, ¿que piensas tu de todo esto? - Princesa, yo te prometí hacerte feliz y apoyarte en todas tus decisiones, cuando Gwenog le dijo al profesor Slughorn el supo que ella primero debía hablar conmigo pues sabia lo de nuestra boda y nuestros planes, tu crees que si no estuviera de acuerdo le habría dicho que viniera a verte hoy?. Estoy dispuesto a esperar un año, dos años los que sean para casarme contigo, lo único que quiero es que seas feliz, además tus padres han aceptado que al salir del colegio te vallas a vivir conmigo a Grimmauld Place así no nos casemos aun. Anda amor, acepta

- Vamos hermanita, ¡di que si! - ahora era Ron el que se metía a la conversación - Estoy dispuesto cambiar mi equipo favorito por ti, vamos.

- Esta bien, ¡Acepto Capitana! Pero, ¿cuando empezamos a entrenar? Yo no termino clases hasta mayo - dijo ahora sonriente la pelirroja.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora. Los entrenamientos arrancan a finales de enero, como aun debes continuar los estudios, la profesora McGonagall accedió a dos cosas, una a que los miércoles podrás ir hasta nuestro campo de entrenamiento usando la red Flu desde su oficina y los sábados nosotras y el entrenador, vendremos a entrenar al colegio. Ademas aun te falta un partido por ganar acá según me dijo Harry, así que vendremos a verte jugar.

- Yo la verdad, no se que decir, que se tomen tantas molestias sin saber si soy buena o no para el equipo, si soy lo que están buscando - Mira, cuando el profesor Slughorn te recomendó dijimos que haríamos lo posible por reclutarte, en muchos años su ojo busca talentos nunca se ha equivocado, el mismo me recomendó a mi en el equipo.

Ese día se quedaron celebrando hasta entrada la noche en el despacho del profesor de pociones, a las 3 de la madrugada, Hagrid y los chicos acompañaron como siempre a Luna y a sus novias a las salas comunes prometiendo que se verían en dos semanas para las fiestas de navidad, después, regresaron y caminaron junto a Gwenog hasta la salida donde se desaparecieron guiados por la chica hasta su casa donde caballerosamente la dejaron y se aparecieron en la madriguera.

Hogwarts había tenido un extraño día, se había jugado el partido de Quidditch con menos puntos que recordaran, habían visto a una jugadora del colegio hacer un movimiento que un jugador profesional pocas veces hacía por su dificultad, pero lo mas sorprendente de todo era haber visto no solo Harry Potter y Ron Weasley en la tribuna principal como espectadores, sino también a una de las mejores jugadoras de Quidditch del país Gwenog Jones junto a ellos. También, habían visto como entre dos de los héroes del mundo mágico Ron Weasley ahora sub director del departamento de aurores y su novia Hermione Granger que estaba terminando sus estudios en el colegio, se enviaban patronus corpóreos que eran capaces de hablar y los usaban como mensajeros, algo que muy pocos habían visto.

Era ya el medio día del domingo cuando Hermione decidió que era el momento de despertar a su mejor amiga. - Gin, Gin...Ginny despierta - La pelirroja empezó a despertar - Herms tuve un sueño fantástico ¿Que hora es? - decía la pelirroja mientras se estiraba para levantarse - Son las 11:30 del domingo y tenemos unos deberes por hacer si quieres empezar a entrenar con las Arpías en enero - ¡QUE! ¿Osea que no es un sueño? ¿soy la nueva buscadora de las arpías? ¿Harry vino a verme jugar y me dio el mejor regalo del mundo? - Claro que no es un sueño Gin, todo lo que estas diciendo sucedió de verdad, ha y le ganamos a Slytherin el juego. Ahora levantate arreglate que debemos almorzar y hacer los deberes - dijo la castaña empujando a su amiga para que corriera a la ducha.

Una hora mas tarde, las dos chicas bajaban al gran comedor para el almuerzo, el equipo de Gryffindor y la mesa de la casa en general recibió a Ginny con un aplauso.

- ¿Pero como es posible? ¿A que se debe esto? - Preguntó Ginny desconcertada mirando a sus compañeros. - ¿Como que a que se debe? Estamos felicitando a la nueva buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead - decía uno de los compañeros del equipo a su capitana. - ¿Como lo supieron tan pronto - preguntaba Ginny que no podía creer como se habían enterado si todo había sucedido en privado y hace menos de 12 horas.

- Mira Gin - Luna que estaba por detrás de la chica le paso una copia mañanera de el Quisquilloso.

- En exclusiva, nuestras fuentes en Hogwarts nos han informado que el día de ayer durante un partido de Quidditch valido por la copa de las casas entre Gryffindor y Slytherin, los asistentes lograron observar entre los espectadores a Gwenog Jones, cazadora y capitana del equipo las Arpías de HolyHead que según las mismas fuentes observaba a la capitana y buscadora del equipo de Gryffindor Ginny Weasley para reclutarla como nueva buscadora del equipo profesional de Quidditch conformado unicamente por mujeres para la próxima temporada. Al parecer la talentosa pelirroja que es reconocida como una de las heroínas de la batalla de Hogwarts aceptó la propuesta. No queremos contarles más detalles pero desde la redacción de este periódico felicitamos a la futura señora Potter por esto.

- ¡LUNA! Le dijiste a tu papá? - Decía Ginny mirando a su amiga con un tinte de furia en su mirada. - ¿YO? Pero si tu misma me acompañaste a las 3 de la mañana a mi sala común junto a Harry, Ron Herms y Hagrid a que hora podría haber avisado algo si hace poco me levanté - Gin calmate, piensa, ¿quien mas ademas de nosotras tres sabia y tiene conexión con el papá de Luna como para publicar anuncios en la primera plana? - la pelirroja lo pensó unos segundos y después exclamo - ¡HARRY!

Ginny saco su varita y le envío un patronus a Harry en medio del asombro de los estudiantes que veían esa magia como algo sumamente inalcanzable, en menos de un minuto, un patronus en forma de ciervo apareció en la sala y dijo - Gin amor, no te molestes, espera una carta que Horus te entregara a las 6 de la tarde en tu habitación - El enojo de Ginny se había disipado ¿Como podía enojarse con Harry?. Las chicas habían terminado de almorzar y se habían ido a su lugar habitual para hacer los deberes en paz, La sala de menesteres.

- ¡Harry! Nos acaba de llegar un mensaje urgente de Jimmy Weills, dice que están enfrentándose a Dolohov y a otros magos en Anglesey, estaban siguiendo una pista y los vieron, en un principio eran dos pero según nos dicen han llegado al rededor de 10 mas, parece ser el mismo grupo que nos emboscó, ya envíe un grupo de apoyo ¿Que mas debemos hacer? - Decía Ron que acaba de entrar en su oficina - ¿cuantos enviaste? - Tenemos 25 personas en ese lugar - contesto el pelirrojo - Envía a otras personas a acordonar el lugar, ¿Que estaban haciendo en ese sector? - Estaban siguiendo una pista que nos paso el ministro muggle sobre los robos de los bancos, al parecer el dinero robado esta siendo gastado en toda la región de Gales sobre todo en Cardiff y mira con lo que nos encontramos - la conversación de los dos chicos terminó cuando Weills llegó un poco golpeado diciendo que habían capturado a cinco magos pero que Dolohov había desaparecido. - Señor Potter también escuchamos algo antes de que los atacáramos, estaban hablando sobre un plan que tenían para agredir a su novia el día antes de que terminen las clases en Hogwarts y decían también algo sobre Fudge según entendimos estaban molestos con el pero en ese momento los atacamos.

- ¿Como se les ocurrió no seguir escuchando? ¿Acaso no les dijimos que investigaran a Fudge? - Señor Weasley es que en ese momento se iban a desaparecer por que tenían que ir de inmediato a Cardiff, era atacarlos o perderles - contestó el auror que se había asustado un poco ante la reacción de su pelirrojo jefe.

- Bueno lo que importa aquí es que ahora tenemos mas indicios para dudar de Fudge y que debemos organizar de inmediato con la profesora McGonagall como reforzar la seguridad del colegio sin que Ginny se de cuenta - decía Harry mientras salia a comunicar de los avances a el ministro. - Ron enviale una lechuza a la profesora McGonagall explicándole la situación y pidiéndole instrucciones, dile que mandaremos algunos hombres a patrullar en los alrededores, yo voy a ir a informar al ministro.

Harry y Ron acababan de llegar a la Madriguera. Harry estaba empezando a empacar sus maletas para llevarlos a Grimmauld Place, era miércoles y sabia que Ginny llegaría el viernes en la tarde para pasar las vacaciones así que había decidido mudarse el domingo. Harry había decidió no enviar aurores a custodiar el colegio pues esa semana empezaban las primeras pruebas que la profesora McGonagall había organizado para probar a todo el cuerpo de aurores, así que les había ordenado que mientras estuvieran en pruebas, la responsabilidad del colegio seria de ellos. Las chicas sin saber por que, habían visto reducido su horario para andar por los pasillos pues por orden de la directora, ellas debían dar ejemplo e irse a la sala común primero que los demás. El mismo Harry había sido el primero en realizar y aprobar con puntaje perfecto la prueba seguido por Ron que aprobó y su puntaje apenas si estuvo por debajo del de su compañero para dar ejemplo a los demás. Esa semana y parte de la siguiente, la totalidad del departamento de aurores seria probado en su habilidades y en un entrevista que Kingsley había organizado junto algunos miembros del Wizengamot por sugerencia de el mismo Harry, en la que utilizarían veritaserum para probar las verdaderas lealtades de los encargados de seguridad en el mundo mágico.

- Apurate Ron, el tren debe llegar a las 5 y no vamos ni en la mitad y ya son las 12.

Harry y Ron estaban terminando de revisar los resultados de unas evaluaciones de personal que les enviaron en la mañana desde Hogwarts para así mismo categorizar a sus aurores. Hermione les había sugerido que les dieran una categoría según los niveles en las pruebas y que esos niveles representaban el tipo de trabajos para los que eran aptos y el nivel de responsabilidad que podían asignarles, cada auror podía subir de categoría con el tiempo a medida que fuera demostrando el incremento en sus habilidades. El problema era que para Ron y Harry era mucho trabajo burocrático y poca acción la que estaban teniendo.

- Esto es muy aburrido, amo mucho a Hermione pero esta idea si que no la comparto - Refunfuñaba Ron mientras seguía clasificando - Deberíamos esperar para que nos ayude, o poner a alguien más a que lo haga, me estoy aburriendo metido en esta oficina todo el... - Ron estaba haciendo sus acostumbrados monologos de cuando algo le aburría a punto de muerte cuando una nutria plateada apareció en medio de ellos y una voz de Hermione que sonaba como si estuviera llorando hablo desde el patronus - Ginny ha sido atacada, la estamos trasladando a San Mungo en este momento. Esta muy grave - Harry no mas terminó de escuchar el mensaje salió corriendo de su oficina seguido por Ron y desaparecieron.

- ¡HERMIONE! ¿QUE LE HA PASADO A GINNY? - Dijo Harry cuando llego a la sala de espera. Hermione tenia la ropa ensangrentada y los ojos rojos - le han apuñalado en el pecho con una daga - Contestó Hermione que en ese momento se lanzo a llorar en brazos de Ron. - Pero ¿sabes quien fue? ¿Donde? - Harry necesitaba respuestas pero desafortunadamente su amiga era incapaz de dárselas en ese momento los nervios hacían que no pensara claramente. - ¿Hermione amor ya le avisaste a mis padres? - Ron que parecía guardar algo de compostura trataba de saber un poco más de la situación actual. - No, solo les avise a ustedes y salí para acá. La profesora McGonagall esta haciendo un barrido en el colegio para tratar de averiguar que pasó, le pidió a Hagrid que nos acompañara pero cuando la señora Pomfrey dijo que no podía cerrar la herida y que parecía que le había alcanzado el corazón levante la camilla con magia y salí corriendo hasta poder desaparecer. Lo siento tanto no supe que mas hacer... - Ron se alarmó al escuchar esa parte del relato que no sabían - ¡Expecto Patronum! Ginny a sido atacada en Howarts, estamos en San Mungo vengan pronto - dijo Harry - Acabo de avisarle a todos en la familia. Ron, apenas lleguen tus padres necesito que vallas al ministerio y organices un equipo para que investiguen que pasó, esto no puede quedarse así - terminó de decir el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo aparentando una calma pero muriéndose por dentro - Si encuentran algún culpable me llamas, yo mismo quiero encargarme del que le hizo esto a Ginny-

- Harry calmate, primero no necesito ir al ministerio y no quiero moverme de aquí, ni lo sueñes, segundo también quiero hacer parte de lo que sea que estas pensando, Ginny es mi hermana y esto no se va a quedar así - En ese momento los señores Weasley aparecían en las chimeneas de la sala de espera donde se encontraban y Ron se alejaba para enviar mensaje a algunos aurores para que fueran a Hogwarts, también le envió un patronus a la directora informándole del envió de apoyo. Cuando Ron regresó al lado de Hermione, esta, estaba contando lo poco que sabia de Ginny a la familia, en esos escasos minutos habían llegado George, Bill y Fleur.

Habían pasado tres horas desde habían llegado al hospital, eran casi las 4 y la familia Weasley estaba desesperada al no saber noticias, ya había llegado Percy que había sido avisado por el ministro apenas recibió el patronus de Ron. Harry estaba apartado en una equina aparte de la sala, no podía pensar, no podía razonar, por momentos solo quería saber quien era el culpable de que Ginny estuviera allí para ir y acabar con el pero en otros momentos simplemente no podía siquiera pensar en moverse de allí. - ¿Y si Ginny muere? No no seas iluso Harry, ella no puede morir, no Ginny si ella muere tu mundo se derrumba, si Ginny muere muero con ella, no, no pienses eso ella es una chica fuerte, es la mejor mujer del mundo ella va a salir de esta, ella puede, ella no te dejaría solo - Todos estos pensamientos pasaban por la mente de Harry en ese momento, el chico no sabia como reaccionar, que hacer, lo único que poda era esperar noticias de su Ginny, de su amada, del centro de su vida. - Hermione querida, ¿le dijiste a tus padres que estas aquí? - No señor Weasley deben estar esperándome en la estación, lo olvide por completo - NO te preocupes por eso, ahora mismo iré con ellos y les diré lo que pasa - no señor Weasley usted debe quedarse aquí con Ginny - Querida si me quedo un minuto más sin tener noticias estallare, dejame voy y le digo a tus padres, quizá te traiga ropa limpia - El señor Weasley desapareció y regreso 40 minutos después con los señores Granger, habían llegado en un taxi muggle y habían ingresado en la entrada para peatones del hospital.

- ¿Hermione estas bien? - le dijeron sus padres que corrieron a abrazarla al verla ensangrentada, La chica los abrazó y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

- Harry, ¿quieres hablar? ¿Necesitas algo? - Ron aprovechó que sus suegros estaban con su castaña para acercarse a su mejor amigo, quería apoyarle, Ron podía imaginar como se sentía pues de solo imaginar que fuera Hermione la que estuviera herida ya habría cometido una locura.

Eran las 6 de la tarde cuando de repente Angelina Weasley salio a la sala de espera y corrió en dirección a su esposo y el resto de la familia.

- ¡Harry! Ven! - llamaba la morena a su amigo pero al ver que este no le prestaba atención miro al resto de la familia y empezó - Ginny llego muy grave pero he logrado estabilizarla, al parecer la daga con la que le han apuñalado tenia alguna poción que hacia que al tratar de parar la hemorragia ésta volviera a abrirse así que casi no podemos cerrarle la herida - Harry al escuchar noticias sobre Ginny reacciono y corrió empujando a todos quedando de primero, no quería perderse nada. - Lo que hizo la señora Pomfrey en el colegio estuvo muy bien pero lo que de verdad la salvó de algo peor fue la velocidad con la que fue trasladada para acá, la daga alcanzo a comprometer su corazón y por eso tardamos tanto, ahora mismo está inconsciente y no puedo garantizarles que despierte, su corazón se detuvo por unos segundos, lo siento no pude hacer más - Angelina terminó llorando habría querido hacer más pero hizo todo lo que pudo, George abrazaba a su esposa y le tranquilizaba.

- ¿Puedo verla? Necesito estar a su lado - Harry que había permanecido en silencio empezaba a derramar lagrimas de sus ojos para el asombro y congojo de toda la familia que nunca lo había visto así.

- He... si claro Harry en unos minutos debe de salir la enfermera para avisarnos aque habitación fue trasladada, yo ordené que la pasaran a una de las privadas del 5 piso, mira justo viene - Doctora, su cuñada fue trasladada a la habitación 504 ya esta disponible para visitas - Harry había salido corriendo sin importarle nada más.

Cuando la familia llegó a la puerta de la habitación se detuvo al escuchar que Harry estaba llorando y había empezado a hablar.

- Gin, amor, por favor no me hagas esto, te necesito a mi lado, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, yo se que eres muy fuerte, se que puedes salir de esta, por favor despierta princesa, no conozco a una mujer mas fuerte que tu. Tu familia te necesita pero sobre todo yo te necesito, no quiero perderte, si tu te vas, yo me voy contigo, no podría estar en un mundo en el que tu no estés, TE AMO. ¡GINNY! - La señora Weasley, Hermione, Angelina, Fluer y la señora Granger habían empezado a llorar en silencio al escuchar la declaración de amor de Harry y había esperado fuera de la habitación pues querían darle al chico un momento a solas.

- Señor Weasley - uno de los aurores enviados a Hogwarts acababa de llegar al hospital y llamaba a Ron para informarle de lo encontrado.

- Señor, hemos realizado un cateo minucioso del colegio en compañía de la directora y los profesores, su hermana fue atacada en el salón de encantamientos, según nos dijeron estaba haciendo un regalo de navidad para el profesor de pociones. También encontramos a una estudiante de Slytherin cerca del lugar, estaba ensangrentada y desorientada, llegamos a la conclusión con la directora de que estaba bajo el efecto de la maldición imperio. En uno de los jardines, encontraron un recipiente con restos de poción multijugos a la que ya le habían echado el cabello del la persona a suplantar. El profesor Slughorn logro que tuviéramos una cantidad suficiente para saber a quien habían suplantado y resulto ser al profesor de vuelo al que encontramos aturdido en su estudio. - Aymerik acababa de rendir un informe de todo lo que habían hallado pero no servia para nada, no sabían quien era el responsable, Ron estaba que estallaba de la ira.

Decidieron pasar acompañar a Harry, Hermione había ido a casa para cambiarse y ya estaba de regreso, ahora toda la familia estaba en esa habitación esperando que Ginny reaccionara, Harry estaba sentado al lado de la cama sujetando la mano de su amada con una mirada inexpresiva en su rostro.


	23. Buenas Noticias

Habían pasado cuatro días y Ginny todavía continuaba inconsciente en la cama de su habitación en el hospital mágico San Mungo. El día anterior, la habían visitado Luna y el señor Lovegood además los diferentes profesores del colegio. La familia Granger se había ido a su casa bien entrada la noche del viernes, Hermione solo iba a su casa a dormir pues prefería pasar el resto del día junto a Harry, Ron y su mejor amiga.

Los Weasley habían decidido irse a casa para las comidas, Harry por su parte no se había movido del lado de Ginny en esos cuatro días, Angelina se había encargado personalmente de Ginny pues desde los sucesos con Harry en el hospital la ultima vez, el muchacho no confiaba en los sanadores.

Las investigaciones de los aurores no llegaban a ningún punto, al parecer el profesor de vuelo no podía recordar a su atacante pues le habían borrado las ultimas horas de ese día después de ser aturdido.

A las cinco de la tarde del miércoles, Hermione estaba preparando unos sacos para dormir en la habitación del hospital, habían decidido que ella y Ron se quedarían allí acompañando a Harry.

- ¡GINNY! - Harry había gritado asustando a todos los presentes que voltearon a mirar hacia la cama donde se encontraba junto a la pelirroja.

- Espera amor, no hables, estas bien, estas bien, dejame llamo a Angelina para que te revise. - decía Harry mirando a su prometida que había abierto los ojos y le miraba sin quitar la mirada. - ¡Ron! LLAMA A ANGELINA DILE QUE GINNY DESPERTÓ - Ron se precipito fuera de la habitación solo para regresar en menos de un minuto con su cuñada.

Harry sentía como le volvía el alma al cuerpo, ver a Ginny mirándole directamente a los ojos era los más hermoso y reconfortante de la ultima semana.

- Harry, apartate un momento, necesito examinarla solo dame un poco de espacio - Harry al escuchar a Angelina se movió hasta el otro lado de la habitación a donde se le unió Hermione para darle abrazo. Ron estaba enviando un patronus a la familia para avisarles del estado de su hermana, al terminar, fue hasta donde estaban Harry y su novia.

- Harry, ya despertó, estoy segura que esta bien, relajate - No Herms, hasta que no pueda hablar con ella y Angelina no me diga que esta perfecta no podre descansar, aunque no te voy a negar que cuando me apretó la mano y le mire la cara y enfocó sus ojos en los míos sentí como todo este vacío se llenaba.

- Harry nunca pensé que pudieras amar tanto a mi hermana, ahora podemos concentrarnos en saber quien le hizo esto aunque estoy seguro que fue obra de Dolohov - El pelirrojo abrazaba a su mejor amigo como quien abraza a un hermano. - Ron tu sabes que ella es mi vida, sin ella no soy nada y si, estoy seguro que fue Dolohov. ¿Hermione apenas salgamos de esto podrías ayudarnos con la clasificación del personal del departamento? Tenemos que terminar rápido esto por que no veo la hora de yo mismo encargarme de ese desgraciado. - Cuando Hermione iba a responder, Angelina los llamo para que se acercaran a la cama. Había terminado de examinar a su cuñada y ahora quería informarles.

- Primero que todo, déjenme decirles que Ginny esta muy bien, agotada y deteriorada físicamente pero bien. En cualquier momento empezará hablar, por haber estado estos días dormida debe tener adormecida la garganta pero ya veras Harry que todo ha salido bien, yo creo que si promete seguir las indicaciones que le daré en unas dos horas o mañana estará en casa de nuevo, de todas maneras he pedido al director del hospital los próximos días libres para estar pendientes de ella en casa, no puedo dejar a mi cuñada sola, además, George no me lo perdonaría, por ahora, debería tomar agua - Angelina terminó de decir esto sonriendo y salio a llenar los formularios y por supuesto a avisarle a George.

- Ginny amor ¿Puedes escucharme? - la chica sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, se notaba que hacia el intento por hablar pero no le salia voz - ¿Quieres agua? - la chica volvió a asentir y Hermione le sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra que tenían al lado y se la pasó a su mejor amiga.

Cuando Ginny terminó de beber el agua le paso el vaso a Harry y esta les miro a la cara sonriendo - ¡Dejen de mirarme como si me estuviera muriendo! - Harry soltó el vaso que estalló contra el suelo y beso a su prometida. - Que bueno que estés bien, no podía soportarlo más ¿Necesitas algo? - Ni siquiera cuando había ganado la copa de Quidditch en Hogwarts, Harry había sentido tanta felicidad. - Harry amor, lo único que quiero en este momento es estar a tu lado y al lado de mi familia.

- ¡Ginny! - La señora Weasley entró corriendo a la habitación y abrazo a su hija.

Angelina había decidido que esa noche Ginny pasara en el hospital para ver como evolucionaba y que en la mañana podría irse a casa. Harry al fin había ido a la madriguera para bañarse, cambiarse y comer un poco.

- Molly, quiero pedirte un favor - Dime Harry querido - Como ustedes saben, había planeado mudarme el domingo pasado a mi casa, quería hacerlo junto a Ginny e invitarlos a ustedes a pasar las fiestas con nosotros. ¿Seria posible que llevemos a Ginny a recuperarse a Grimmauld Place mi casa, su casa y pasemos todos las fiestas allá mientras se recupera? - Por mi no hay problema hijo - Ahora era el señor Weasley el que había entrado la cocina escuchando todo lo que decía el chico. - Harry, yo tampoco le veo ningún inconveniente, estaba un poco molesta por eso de que Ginny se fuera a vivir contigo desde ahora pero cada que veo todo lo que haces por ella, siento que ni yo mismo podría cuidarla tanto y cuando escucho como le hablas, cuando veo como sufres cuando no esta o le pasa algo, me siento incapaz de separarlos. - La señora Weasley terminó de hablar abrazando a Harry.

- Harry amor, ve a casa a descansar, mamá y Hermione me dijeron que no has dormido bien desde el viernes - Princesa no quiero dejarte sola - Amor no me voy aquedar sola, mamá viene a quedarse hoy conmigo y mañana iremos a la madriguera - No amor, no iremos a la madriguera, iremos a nuestra casa, a Grimmauld Place. Toda la familia vendrá y pasaremos los días que quedan de tus vacaciones allá. Había pensado en mudarnos el domingo pero pues toco aplazarlo un poco, Teddy también vendrá con Andrómeda. Kreacher se ofreció a prepararnos el desayuno para todos mañana. - Cuando Harry terminaba de hablar su suegra entraba con un saco de dormir y repitiendole que se fuera a descansar, apenas eran las 6 de la tarde pero ella quería que descansara. Harry prometió estar a las 6 de la mañana para que fueran a casa.

Eran las 6 de la mañana y ya Harry estaba en la habitación de Ginny en el hospital, la señora Weasley había ayudado a cambiar a su hija aunque la menor de los Weasley ya se podía levantar y mover, Angelina le había recomendado no hacer mucho esfuerzo durante una semana mientras la herida en su corazón terminaba de sellar por completo.

- Buenos días princesa ¿como dormiste? - Decía Harry mientras entraba a la habitación y se dirigía hacia Ginny que ahora estaba sentada en el sofá vestida con los típicos pantalones Jean o vaqueros que acostumbraba a usar cuando iban al mundo muggle. - Bien amor, pero no me gusta que me estén ayudando para todo - Ginny le había dicho las palabras equivocadas a la persona incorrecta. Harry había empezado un discurso en el que le explicaba que ella debía recuperarse por completo, no solo por el, si no por todos, por toda la familia e inclusive, por las Arpías que ahora contaban con ella para ganar la liga el próximo año. - Ginny, Angelina fue muy clara, al menos una semana debes mantener estricto reposo para que puedas volver a las actividades cotidianas y yo mismo me encargaré de que así sea y no acepto peros. Voy a ir a la recepción para cancelar la cuenta del hospital y ya regreso - Harry beso a su novia y salio de la habitación.

En el pasillo se encontró a Ron que venia del ministerio para acompañar a su hermana a casa, Ron estaba manejando perfectamente la ausencia de Harry aunque lo mantenía informado de todo. - Harry, te tengo noticias, ya sabemos quien atentó contra Ginny - ¿QUE? ¿QUIEN FUE? ¿DONDE ESTA? - Calmate Harry, la profesora McGonagall habló con la estudiante que la atacó ayer en la anoche cuando lograron recuperarla de la maldición imperio y dijo que lo único que recordaba es que había ido en la mañana a fisgonear en los jardines las pruebas que estaban haciendo los aurores ese día y uno de ellos se le acercó, ella recuerda que así sin mas le dijo que ella podría ayudarle con algo que tenia que hacer y la maldijo - RON DIME DE UNA BUENA VEZ QUIEN ES. TENGO UNA CUENTICA QUE AJUSTAR CON EL - No Harry, ya ordene que lo capturaran y en este momento lo deben estar llevando para los calabozos de interrogación en nuestro departamento, ahora Ginny te necesita, recuerda que yo también quiero cobrar la misma cuenta así que mañana nos encargaremos de el - Ron acompañó a Harry hasta la recepción donde pagaron la cuenta de casi 3500 galeones y regresaron. Ron le pidió a Harry que no le dijera a las chicas sobre lo que le acaba de decir ni sobre lo que harían al otro día en el trabajo.

- Bienvenida a nuestra casa princesa - Harry acababa de entrar con Ginny al No. 12 de Grimmauld Place. Llegaron desde San Mungo en taxis muggles pues Angelina les había dicho que aparecerse o la red Flu no eran convenientes hasta dentro de unos días. Ginny se quedo anonadada al ver la sala de la casa, todo esta muy iluminado y la decoración que ella había escogido meses atrás se veía perfecta.

- Señorita Weasley Bienvenida - Kreacher había salido de la cocina y ahora le hacia una reverencia a Ginny - La señorita Granger y yo le tenemos listo su desayuno - croaba el elfo.

- ¡Gin! - Hermione ahora entraba a abrazar a su amiga y como siempre, llorando de la emoción.

- Harry, me gustaría saber que le hiciste a ese viejo de Kreacher nunca lo había visto tan amable con alguien, ni con mi madre. Ginny bienvenida, te estábamos esperando - El cuadro de Sirius que había sido agrandado por Hermione y ahora estaba ubicado en el lugar donde antes se encontraba el de su madre justo en el centro de la sala principal, saludaba a la pelirroja con una de sus acostumbradas sonrisas.

Poco a poco empezaron a desfilar los demás Weasley por la casa. Como todos debían trabajar hasta el siguiente día, acordaron reunirse en la noche siguiente para cenar y esperar la navidad que seria en dos días. La visita más esperada por Ginny llegó a las 2 de la tarde de ese día, Andrómeda Tonks acababa de entrar por la chimenea cargando a Teddy que inmediatamente pidió ser cargado por Harry y cambio su pelo de azul a negro, Harry caminó con su ahijado hacia Ginny, el niño que ya casi cumplía un año no estaba muy familiarizado con su madrina por que ella casi no podía visitarle por estar en el colegio. Harry normalmente visitaba a su ahijado 3 veces a la semana.

- Ven Teddy, tu madrina quiere cargarte - Le decía el chico al pequeño de casi un año que estiro los bracitos para que Ginny lo tomara y empezaron a jugar juntos, al cabo de unos minutos los ojos del pequeño Lupin eran marrones y su cabello rojo fuego como el de Ginny.

- Andrómeda ¿podrías dejarme al niño esta semana? Desde que fui al colegio no lo veo y quiero estar con el - Por supuesto Ginny al fin y al cabo eres su madrina, eres como la mama.

- Princesa vamos a dejar al niño en su habitación y de paso conoces el resto de la casa - Claro amor vamos, igual ya me canse con Teddy en los brazos y lleva casi una hora dormido - Harry acompañaba a su hermosa pelirroja escaleras arriba para llegar a la habitación que habían hecho pensando en su hijo adoptivo. La señora Weasley estaba terminando de organizar sus cosas, Ron se había instalado en la segunda habitación de la casa que su hermana y cuñado habían amoblado pensando en el y Hermione. Hermione por su parte llegaría al siguiente día con sus padres que habían sido invitados a pasar las navidades en familia.

Cuando regresaron a la sala ya se encontraba el señor Weasley. Bill y Fleur Percy y Audry habían pasado a saludar a Ginny, ellos también se unirían a la familia al día siguiente, George y Angelina se habían instalado mas temprano en una de las habitaciones pero ahora habían salido.

- Ginny amor, mañana voy a ir al trabajo, llevo casi una semana sin ir y debo cuadrar unas cosas. Ron también debe ir así que mañana tu mamá te ayudara con las cosas ¿vale? - Esta bien pero trata de no llegar tarde no he podido disfrutar de mis vacaciones a tu lado.

- ¿Harry, Ron podríamos hablar en privado? - Claro Percy vamos al estudio siganme - Dijo Harry guiando a sus cuñados hasta su nuevo estudio donde antes se encontraba el árbol genealógico Black.

Apenas entraron, Percy se encargó de cerrar la puerta con magia y hechizarla con muffliato y se sentó junto a Ron en los asientos que estaban frente al escritorio, Harry que no quería parecer superior a su mejor amigo y a su cuñado, tomo un tercer asiento y se sentó al frente de ellos.

- ¿Por que te sientas aquí Harry? - Por que allá me siento como un superior de ustedes y nosotros somos familia. Percy, veo que lo que nos vas a decir o es muy grave o es muy importante y secreto a juzgar por las precauciones que tomaste al entrar.

- La verdad si, yo se que Kingsley te dijo que no necesitabas ir al trabajo mientras mi hermana estaba incapacitada, se que Ron te mantiene informado de todo lo que pasa en la oficina como es su deber y que tu desde acá has estado pendiente, estoy enterado de lo que paso anoche en Hogwarts y de las acciones que tomaron, se que no deberías ir mañana pero estoy más que seguro sobre la razón que tienes para ir mañana - Percy parecía a punto de reprender a su cuñado y a su hermano por lo que el presentía tenían en mente hacer al otro día. - Percy, antes de que nos digas algo, quiero decirte que nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de opinión tengo una cuenta por cobrar y nada me lo impedirá, también creo y hablo por Ron que el esta de acuerdo conmigo y quiere cobrarse esa cuentica entonces... - En ese momento Percy interrumpió a Harry - Harry, Harry espera, lo que te quería decir es que quiero participar de lo que van hacer - ¿QUE? - Harry y Ron reaccionaron al tiempo, nunca pensaron que el mas serio y centrado de los Weasley les fuera a decir algo como eso. - Si, no crean que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados cuando alguien atento contra mi hermanita, yo mismo quiero darle su merecido - Percy yo... yo. Esta bien, puedes unirtenos pero vamos a interrogar a ese bastardo para saber quien esta detrás de todo y después le daremos su merecido pero debemos asegurarnos de que no le pase nada, solo que entienda el mensaje, no quiero meter a Kingsley en problemas ¿De acuerdo? - Perfecto Harry, nos vemos a las 6 en tu oficina - los tres salieron del estudio, Ron se dirigió a su habitación iba a enviarle una nota a Hermione, Percy se despidió y salio hacia su casa entrando en la chimenea. Harry por su parte subió a su habitación donde ya se encontraba Ginny, esta vez no podrían portarse mal pero eso no les impidió besarse por un buen rato.

Al día siguiente, Ron y Harry madrugaron para llegar al ministerio, como habían acordado, Percy los estaba esperando en su oficina. Se dirigieron a los calabozos del departamento pero se frenaron en seco al ver quien los estaba esperando.

- O muchachos bienvenidos, se estaban demorando en venir, debemos empezar el interrogatorio ahora mismo.

- Kingsley ¿Que estas haciendo aquí? - Harry estaba desconcertado todo había querido menos encontrarse con el ministro de magia en ese lugar.

- Vengo a impedir que cometan una locura, me imagino que tienen sed de venganza y no puedo permitir eso, yo mismo interrogaré a Lass O'her y ustedes llenaran el papel, haré de cuenta de que esto no iba a pasar

La mañana se había pasado como menos lo habían planeado Harry, Ron y Percy. Percy había tenido que escribir todo el interrogatorio, mientras que Ron y Harry, habían pasado todo el día en su escritorio terminando la clasificación del personal.

Había llegado el medio día cuando el ministro se acercó a Harry y a Ron - Muchachos los invito a almorzar, vamos a ir a cabeza de puerco, Aberforth ya sabe que vamos para allá. Percy también viene con nosotros - Claro Kingsley esperanos 5 minutos - dijo Harry - Nunca lo había visto tan serio - Así es Ron, por ahora solo hagamos lo que dice - los chicos archivaron los papeles y salieron de la oficina donde se encontraron con Percy y el ministro.

En Grimmauld Place Ginny peleaba con su madre y con Hermione por que no la dejaban ayudar en la decoración navideña de la casa, le habían permitido bajar hasta la sala donde las veía revolotear y usar magia colocando aquí y allá adornos.

- Hermione, ¿Estas segura que el regalo para el profesor Slughorn quedó listo? - Si Gin, mañana le aparecerá el regalo en donde se encuentre el profesor Slughorn y será tal como lo planeaste - Ginny se había puesto de acuerdo con Harry para hacerle al profesor de pociones un regalo similar al que Lily Evans le había hecho al profesor casi 20 años atrás, la diferencia es que en vez de un solo pez en una pecera, le habían preparado una acuario completo en la que aparecerán los peces después de que caigan pétalos de rosas blancas que son las preferidas de Ginny, y en el que habría un pez por cada miembro querido del club de eminencias, pero cuyo pez principal sera uno que salga de un pétalo de rosa rosada similar al de Lily que se transformara en un pez que a ojos de Slughorn seria igual a Francis.

Al llegar a Cabeza de Puerco en Hogsmeade, Aberforth Dumbledore les había reservado el comedor de su casa en el segundo piso.

- Chicos los he citado hoy aquí con Aberforth por que quiero hablar de lo que iba a pasar hoy. - Todos empezaron a comer mientras Kingsley hablaba. - Hoy iban a realizar una tontería basado en una decisión apresurada, ¿no se detuvieron a pensar que quizá estaban cometiendo un error? Harry te nombre en ese cargo por que creía y aun lo sigo creyendo que eres el mago mas confiable, inteligente, precavido,centrado y astuto del mundo mágico, aun a tu corta edad, Percy, creo que todos aquí y en tu familia sabemos lo inteligente, responsable y estrictamente apegado a las reglas que eres, Ron se que no eres una mala persona y que aveces tienes ideas locas pero nunca haces cosas a la ligeras y eres el mejor ideando planes y estrategias que conozco. Como les dije voy hacer de cuenta que no iban hacer nada pero les voy a pedir un favor, la próxima vez, piensen bien lo que van hacer. Lo que paso en la playa para sus vacaciones es una cosa menor, yo mismo hubiera reaccionado así, estoy de acuerdo en que querían tomar venganza por lo que le hicieron a Ginny pero ustedes tres son de las personas mas famosos e importantes del mundo mágico. Harry, eres el mago mas famoso del país, tiene un cargo en el ministerio que equivale a ser mi mano derecha y el segundo al mando en todo el ministerio, Ronald ahora eres un héroe y un ejemplo a seguir por muchos, aunque no lo creas el puesto que tienes te hace ser uno de los 5 magos mas poderosos del ministerio, Percy, todos sabemos que algún día seras el ministro de magia, así que me hacen el favor y se centran, ¿que tal que hoy hubieran sobre pasado sobre las reglas? La persona a la que tenemos presa confeso que fue manipulado por Gwain Robards a quien creíamos muerto y ahora no sabemos donde se esconde. - el ministro le pidió a Aberforth que contara como había terminado siendo un don nadie por haberse precipitado con las cabras tiempo atrás.

El almuerzo terminó y junto a este la reunión - Harry, Ron vengan un momento - El ministro llamó a los dos aurores a un costado antes de despedirse - Harry, se que tu eres una persona mas de acción y de resultados que de política pero necesito que a mas tardar el 30 de enero me entregues los nombres de tus candidatos para los demás puestos de tu departamento, se que los aurores están perfectamente, esa sugerencia de Hermione sobre la clasificación esta perfecta. Pero necesito tu candidato para el director de la academia de aurores y los encargados de las fuerzas especiales.

Todos se despidieron de Aberforth y desaparecieron hacia sus casas, ese día celebrarían noche buena en Grimmauld Place.


	24. Feliz Navidad

- ¡Harry llegaste temprano! - Ginny se había lanzado a los brazos de su futuro esposo cuando lo vio entrar por la puerta de la casa. - Que bonito les quedó todo esto - exclamo el muchacho al ver la decoración en su casa.

- Princesa, ¿te gustaría que fuéramos con Teddy a un centro comercial? Podemos aprovechar para comprarle algún regalo y llevarlo a que se divierta y estaríamos aquí antes de la cena - Claro Amor, me encantaría, dejame voy a empacar algunas cosas en el bolso

Harry había subido a cambiarse su túnica por ropa muggle, cuando Ginny regreso con las cosas de su ahijado se dirigieron a la chimenea, no sin antes recibir advertencias de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Para donde vamos? - preguntaba Ginny que pensaba que se aparecerían en algún lado - Vamos al callejón Diagon, debemos cambiar dinero en Gringotts, además, quiero que Angelina nos diga que podemos o no hacer y se que ahora esta con George en la tienda, no quiero hacer algo que te haga daño.

Llegaron a la chimenea de Sortilegios Weasley y subieron las gradas que llevaban a la casa del tercer piso.

- Ginny, Harry ¿Que hacen aquí? - Angelina se sorprendió al ver a su cuñada y a Harry entrando en la tienda.

- Hola Angelina, venimos por que invite a Ginny a pasar la tarde junto con Teddy pero quiero que me digas primero si eso es posible o no, la idea es ir a el centro comercial, comprarle cosas al niño y no se quizá ir al cinema, como su Medimaga ¿Le ves algún problema a eso? - Harry tu sabes que le recete al menos una semana de descanso pero veo que Ginny esta bien, no le veo problema a tu plan pero no deben hacer nada que la agite, ojala no camine mucho, no debe forzar la herida en su corazón que aun esta sanando. - Gracias Ang, prometo ser una buena paciente.

Harry le pidió a Ginny que le esperara en casa de su cuñada mientras el iba a Gringotts a cambiar dinero, de regreso, volvió con un paquete que contenía una escoba de juguete para su ahijado y varias mudas de ropa auto aseable de la tienda de artículos infantiles del callejón.

En el centro comercial entraron a una tienda muggle de artículos infantiles donde compraron, ropa, juguetes y otros artículos no solo para Teddy sino para el bebe que esperaban Bill y Fleur, pasaron por una tienda de ropa a la que Ginny acostumbraba a visitar pero solo puedo comprar dos vestidos que vio en exhibición pues Harry no le había permitido recorrer el lugar para que no se cansara.

Harry llevo a Ginny y a Teddy a la entrada del cinema y decidieron entrar a una película infantil que estaban proyectando en ese momento, además era la única en la permitían entrar niños pequeños.

A las 5:30 de la tarde Ginny salia sonriente del cinema, la película A Bug's Life (Bichos, una aventura en miniatura) había sido la mejor que ella había visto hasta ahora, si antes no conocía el cinema, menos conocía de los dibujos animados, la pelirroja cargaba los paquetes que mágicamente habían hecho que no pesaran mientras que Harry llevaba a un sonriente Teddy en brazos. Decidieron entrar a los baños donde desaparecieron y llegaron al tercer piso de sortilegios Weasley como lo habían planificado, para usar la red Flu y llegar a Grimmauld Place.

Habían pasado una navidad en familia, al siguiente día habían abierto los regalos, como siempre la señora Weasley les había hecho suéteres a todos, Hermione les había regalado a todos cosas que había traído de Australia y aun no les entregaba excepto a Ron que le había dado una nota diciendo que su regalo lo tenia puesto y que esperaba que lo viera mas tarde en la habitación. Los señores Granger le habían dado a su nueva familia mágica ropa al estilo muggle pues como bien sabían, muchos de ellos no sabían escogerla muy bien. George le había regalado a sus padres unas vacaciones de 3 semanas por Europa, a Harry y a Ginny les regaló un dije en forma de corazón que apenas tomaron se partió en la mitad dejando a cada uno con una parte de su corazón, a los demás les regalo cosas de la tienda y chucherías que compraron. Ron le regalo a Hermione unos libros de un nuevo autor francés que hablaba sobre la defensa de los derechos de todos los seres mágicos no humanos que encontró en Flourish y Blotts. Hagrid les había mandado fotos y cosas del colegio. Gwenog Jones le había enviado a Ginny como regalo a nombre de las Arpías los uniformes del equipo y toda la indumentaria. Pasaron toda la mañana compartiendo en familia y recibiendo y enviando regalos, el mas regalado había sido el pequeño Teddy pues todos le habían dado al menos un regalo, sin contar con que Harry había exagerado comprándole ropa y juguetes.

Al medio día llego una lechuza proveniente del profesor Slughorn dándole las gracias a Harry y Ginny por el mejor regalo que le habían dado en toda su vida.

Las vacaciones se habían terminado, las chicas regresaron al colegio, Harry le pidió a Ginny que no se separara de Hermione y de Luna. Harry propuso a el auror Williamson para ser el nuevo director de la academia de aurores ya que era el mas antiguo y capacitado.

Para finales de enero, la academia de aurores abrió la convocatoria para nuevos miembros, la sorpresa de Harry y Ron al ver que entre los escritos estaba casi todos sus antiguos miembros del E.D. comandados por Neville fue grande. No todos serian aceptados dada la nueva política que Harry había impuesto pero sin lugar a dudas era de inmensa alegría ver como sus amigos también empezaban a rehacer su vidas.

Había llegado san valentin y a los estudiantes del colegio les dieron permiso para ir a Hogsmeade, Harry y Ron les prepararon una sorpresa a sus chicas mientras que George organizo una fiesta para enamorados en la sede de sortilegios Weasley en ese pueblo. Percy aprovecho ese día y le pidió a Audry que se casara con el, la chica aceptó sonriente y programaron la boda para junio.

Como se tenia planificado, las Arpías de Holyhead empezaron sus entrenamientos con la nueva buscadora, los jueves Ginny viajaba desde la oficina de la directora del colegio hasta el estadio de su equipo para entrenar y regresaba casi a la media noche donde siempre le esperaban Hagrid y Hermione para acompañarle de regreso a la sala común, los sábados el equipo en pleno llegaba al colegio a entrenar, incluso en marzo la habían visto jugar y ganar su ultimo partido con el equipo Gryffindor, Ginny se retiraba del colegio como capitana y campeona.

- Harry, han irrumpido en el departamento de misterios, necesitamos todo el apoyo posible - el patronus del ministro Kingsley acababa de aparecer en la habitación de Harry en Grimmauld Place, Harry se levanto se cambio y de inmediato le envío su patronus a Ron y a los demás aurores de nivel uno que tenían a cargo, llego a su chimenea y desapareció en ésta camino al ministerio.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Harry llegaba al atrio del ministerio notaba como varios de los aurores a su cargo entraban por las chimeneas - ¡Harry! ¿Que esta pasando? - No lo se Ron, hace unos minutos recibí un patronus de Kingsley diciéndome algo sobre el departamento de misterios. llegaron al noveno piso, estaban en la entrada del departamento de misterios, allí los estaba esperando el inefable Saul Croaker que según todos asumían era el director del departamento.

- Señor Potter, que bueno verlo - Cuénteme Croaker ¿Que esta pasando? ¿Donde esta el ministro? - Señor Potter unas personas entraron al departamento de misterios, no sabemos buscando que y aun se encuentran adentro, el ministro, estaba en una reunión en su oficina y cuando se disparo la alarma corrió junto con el señor Weasley para acá, se que esta adentro con otros inefables evitando que escapen o que obtengan lo que se aque desean. El ministro me pidió que me quedara aquí para guiarlo a usted y su equipo hasta adentro. - muy bien Croaker, ¿tiene los nombres de su gente? - por su puesto, mire este es el listado del personal que esta adentro, por seguridad siempre la hacemos para evitar que alguien se pierda - Saul Croaker le paso la lista a Ron que empezó a organizar gente dejando a varios aurores en la puerta con la orden de no dejar salir a nadie que no sea el ministro, el señor Percy Weasley un auror o alguno de la lista y por el contrario tomarle preso. Otro grupo entró con ellos.

- Kingsley ¿Como esta la situación? - Harry, no sabemos quienes son ni que quieren pero hay unos 15 magos - el ministro como buen auror estaba con varita en mano justo cuando un hechizo salio de la nada ¡protego! Grito Harry evitando que el haz de luz les golpeara.

- Veo que están aquí todos como lo planee, ahora podré acabar con todos ustedes y tomar el puesto que siempre debió ser mio - Esa voz es de... - Fudge - Percy había empezado hablar cuando Harry le interrumpió, conocía perfectamente esa chillona voz de cuando el ex ministro le acusaba de mentiroso. - Así que tu Cornelius estas detrás de todo esto, haz caído muy bajo - respondió Kingsley con voz de batalla.

- Si no hubiera sido por este mocoso, aun seguiría siendo el ministro, no habría vivido la vergüenza de ser despedido y degradado - Si usted hubiera seguido de ministro, Voldemort habría hecho mas daño del que hizo - Contestó Harry.

- ¡Callate! Ahora por lo menos tengo refuerzos, Dolohov, acabemos con esto de una vez - Harry, Ron Los autorizo que tiren a matar - Fue lo ultimo que dijo el ministro antes de que empezara una serie de enfrentamientos.

Harry iluminó todo el lugar usando su varita - Lumus Maxima - la luz puso al descubierto a todos los confrontados. El buscó a Dolohov pues quería ajustar las cuentas, - ¡Expulso! ¡Incarcerus! - Harry parecía loco deteniendo contrincantes - ¡Levicorpus! - Ron desarmaba contrincantes - Avada Kedabra - Harry se quedó frio cuando escucho que alguien lanzaba la maldición asesina - ¡Protego! - Ron se defendió y contraatacó - ¡Expelliarmus! ¡incarcerus! - Ron desarmó al mago que estuvo apunto de asesinarle y siguió contra atacando.

- ¡CRUCIO! - Harry había alcanzado por detrás a Dolohov que estaba luchando contra 3 aurores. El ex mortífago se retorció y Harry siguió torturándolo - ¿Pensaste que te podías meter con mi familia y salir ileso? - era increíble como Harry dominaba al mortífago si mucho es fuerzo. - Crucio - volvía a gritar el joven auror que solo se detuvo cuando el ministro llego por detrás y le hablo - Harry, acaba con esto ya o hazte a un lado - Expelliarmus - Todo tuyo Kingsley – Incarcerus - Harry terminó atando a Dolohov y ordeno que lo sacaran de allí.

- Debemos buscar a Fudge, salio corriendo seguido por otro mas que no reconocí por allí - Ron señaló en un dirección y los aurores, Percy, Kingsley, Harry y el empezaron a buscarlos.

- ¡Petrificus Totalus! - Harry lanzó un hechizo hacia donde vio algo moverse y todos corrieron en esa dirección, - Es Anton Franz del departamento de educación mágica - Desmanium - gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez cuando vieron que Fudge intentó levantar su varita.

Habían controlado la situación sin sufrir ninguna baja, habían capturado a varios fugitivos y a un conspirador, desafortunadamente para el viejo Fudge, dos hechizos aturdiros a la vez sobre su ser habían sido suficiente para matarlo.


	25. ¡Hagy Iny peesosos!

Por fin había llegado abril, esto significaba que a las chicas les faltaba un mes para salir del colegio para siempre, también significaba el primer cumpleaños de Teddy, Hermione había recibido una oferta de Amos Diggory para entrar a trabajar como asistente en el departamento de regulación de criaturas magicas. Ginny empezaba temporada con las Arpías el 14 de Mayo, tendría que pasar su ultimo mes entre entrenos y estudio para sus extasis.

- Vamos a revisar hoy el resultado de estos seis meses, la Felix Felicis deberá estar perfecta, para probarla vamos a utilizar ranas, les vamos a dar de probar a cada rana un poco de sus pociones. Dependiendo del resultado de sus pociones habrá tres resultados, si la poción les quedo mal hecha la rana morirá, si quedo bien hecha saldrá con suerte de esta prueba. A petición de la señorita Granger, vamos a usar ranas que transformaron de unas manzanas. La forma de calificación sera de la siguiente, hay tres resultados posibles, si la poción esta totalmente imperfecta, la rana morirá al tomarla, si esta incompleta pero no es dañina, la rana morirá cuando le disparen el hechizo asesino, si esta bien hecho, la rana esquivara o el hechizo fallara y no moriría. - El profesor Slughorn terminó de explicar la forma de evaluar el trabajo del semestre y uno a uno empezaron a pasar con sus pociones, para felicidad del viejo profesor, todos sus estudiantes aprobaron el laboratorio y les permitió llevar un poco de sus pociones para que las usaran con responsabilidad.

Por los lados del ministerio, todo parecía estar en paz, al parecer habían terminado con el plan para tomarse el ministerio y todos los culpables estaban muertos o presos en Azkaban, Harry había obtenido un poco de satisfacción cuando torturo durante algunos minutos al culpable de casi matar a Ginny. A Dolohov lo habían mandado a Azkaban y Fudge había muerto por aturdimiento.

"_Princesa no puedo decirte que se como te debes estar sintiendo, pero si puedo decirte que se que esta semana te ira súper bien, se que tu y Hermione serán las mejores de la clase, te voy a pedir el favor de que no me escribas durante esta semana, yo tampoco lo haré, ahora debes concentrarte en los exámenes. Yo pensaré en ti todo el tiempo y estaré el sábado junto Ron esperándote en la salida del colegio para que regreses a casa, gracias a merlín y la profesora McGonagall que les autorizo retirarse del colegio apenas terminaran sus exámenes, no soporto un minuto más sin poder verte. Ya tenemos todo listo para la fiesta del niño el domingo, te amo._

_Harry"_

Ginny terminó de leer la carta que Horus acababa de dejarle en el desayuno, en veinte minutos empezarían sus extasis. Hermione por su parte había recibido la carta de Ron la noche anterior donde le animaba realizar los exámenes y le pedía que no se estresara demasiado, Ron había terminado su carta con un "Te amor mi sabelotodo hermosa".

- Gin, Gin recuerda el horario, hoy tenemos Extasis de encantamientos de 9 a 12 teórico y en la tarde d practico, martes pociones en la mañana y en la tarde, por la noche sera astronomía, el miércoles yo tengo runas antiguas y tu tienes libre, en la tarde tenemos estudios muggles, el jueves tenemos Transformaciones todo el día y el viernes defensa contra las artes oscuras, el sábado tenemos que madrugar a empacar y el domingo el cumpleaños de Teddy - Hermione había dado el horario de la semana incluyendo el plan del sábado y el domingo para animar a su amiga.

- Estudiantes por favor pasen al salón de encantamientos para iniciar las pruebas - La profesora McGonagall había habilitado el salón de encantamientos para las pruebas de Éxtasis dado que los estudiantes que las realizaban eran muy pocos. La mañana había volado, Ginny, Hermione y Luna habían salido muy confiadas del primer examen y ahora se disponían a entrar al de la tarde.

En el ministerio, Ron y Harry estaban preparando todo para recibir a sus chicas, además, Harry estaba terminando de cuadrar la fiesta de cumpleaños de Teddy.

- Ron, necesito que me acompañes pero debes ponerte ropa muggle - Claro Harry pero ¿a donde vamos? - Vamos a ir al consultorio de tu suegro - Ron mirada a Harry con expresión confusa - ¿Para que vas a ir a ese sitio? ¿Acaso te vas a dejar poner aparatos en los dientes? - No seas tonto Ron, primero los magos no necesitamos eso, segundo por que te da tanto miedo ir allá, creo que los padres de Hermione no te harían nada malo. Lo que pasa es que el señor Granger quedó de acompañarme donde un artista muggle que hace figuras en arcilla o algo así. Quiero darle a Teddy un regalo y el señor Granger me hizo el favor de mandarlo hacer pero debo ir hoy a recogerlo. - Harry pero si querías una estatua o algo así por que no la hiciste con magia o le dijiste al algún mago artesano? - Ron es simple, pensé que si lo hacia un muggle, con sus técnicas y cosas sin magia quizá tendría un poco mas de valor para el niño cuando este mas grande. - Ron fue hasta su casa y se cambio, habían decidido caminar hasta el consultorio Granger pues era cerca al ministerio de magia.

La tarde para los dos chicos se pasó entre el consultorio Granger y un taller artesano a las afueras de Londres, el señor Granger los llevó en su carro hasta ese lugar, el regalo para Teddy era una escultura tamaño real de un hombre lobo que a ojos de Ron era idéntico a como se transformaba Remus. - Harry ¿como lograste que este muggle hiciera una copia exacta de Remus en fase? - Harry sonrió y le respondió a su amigo - En realidad use un poco de magia, le pedí a la profesora McGonagall que me dejara usar el pensadero y extraje el recuerdo de aquella vez cuando vimos a Remus convertirse en lobo en tercer año, después, lleve a un pintor de retratos para magos para que viera en el pensadero y pintara su versión del el lobo. Para sorpresa mía, lo pintó idéntico, esa pintura se la pase al señor Granger y mira lo que hizo el artista. - Cuando Teddy crezca se que amará esta estatua.

- Señor Granger, el sábado voy a recoger a Hermione en el colegio, esta semana están en los exámenes finales y la directora autorizó a Ginny, a Hermione y a Luna para que terminaran el colegio después de estos exámenes así que la tendremos con nosotros tres semanas antes, del colegio, vamos a ir a la casa en St. Ives pues como ustedes saben el ahijado de Harry y Ginny cumpleaños y Hermione se ofreció a ayudar de preparar las cosas, le quería preguntar ¿Pasamos pos ustedes el sábado en la noche para que vallan a la fiesta o ustedes llegan allá? - No te preocupes Ron, Hermione ya nos había puesto al tanto, nos encantaría que nos acompañaran, llegar en Carro desde acá no es muy agradable, son cinco horas conduciendo y seria bueno tener compañía - Era increíble la relación que tenia Ron con su suegro, se apreciaban mucho, tener al amor de sus vidas en común los unía mucho. - Esta bien, pasaremos por ustedes a las tres para que no lleguemos tan tarde - Ron se despidió de su suegro en la puerta de su casa y salió junto a Harry a Grimmauld Place.

Había llegado el viernes, Ginny se sentía muy segura de todas las pruebas que había tenido en el transcurso de la semana, Hermione por su parte decía que le había ido mal en todo aunque Ginny sabia que no debía prestarle atención pues estaba segura que sacaría las mejores notas.

Llegaron al gran comedor donde se realizarían las pruebas de defensa contra las artes oscuras, como eran pocos estudiantes, los dejaron pasar a todo a la vez para que vieran las pruebas de sus compañeros. - Hemos decidido cancelar la parte teórica de la prueba de defensa contra las artes oscuras y pasar a la prueba practica de una vez por sugerencias del director del departamento de aurores - dijo uno de los evaluadores.

- Harry como siempre nos sorprende - Fue lo único que dijeron las chicas al escuchar estas instrucciones.

Uno a uno fueron pasando los estudiantes a hacer la prueba, varios de los presentes habían luchado en la batalla de Hogwarts así que tenían experiencia con hechizos defensivos. Hermione fue la tercera, como todos los esperaban, no tuvo problemas con los hechizos, aunque los evaluadores parecían más interesados en felicitarla y conocerla que en evaluarla. Luna también pasó sin problema, le habían pedido hacer un patronus y esta no solo hizo su conejo si no que además lo hizo hablar delante de todos los presentes. Ginny sorprendió a todo el mundo cuando realizo sin que le pidieran un fuego maldito y pudo controlarlo sin problemas, terminó enviándole un patronus a Harry que le respondió sin saber que estaban en examen, probando así que podía enviar patronus corporeos y parlantes a grandes distancias. Ginny fue la ultima en ser evaluada y todos terminaron aplaudiéndole.

- Harry, han atacado Azkaban y al parecer un preso se fugó - le decía Neville a su jefe y amigo cuando entró en la oficina del director de Aurores. Neville aun era un estudiante para auror pero por su excelente desempeño lo habían promovido a el y otros 3 estudiantes para ser aurores en practicas.

- ¿Que dices Neville? ¿Como te diste cuenta de eso? - Ron me pidió que te avisara, hace dos minutos, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo el pues salio con otros aurores para allá - Harry se levantó de su silla y salio hacia la zona que tenían asignada para desaparecer y llego a la isla de Azkaban.

- ¿Ron que ha pasado aquí? - Harry, al parecer alguien ataco la prisión desde afuera, según nos dice la guardia, fueron 15 personas entre magos y brujas, al parecer el objetivo era liberar a todos los prisioneros pero solo escapo uno - ¿No me digas que fue Dolohov? - No Harry, ese desgraciado esta encerrado aun, fue Gross Crabbe, el padre de Vincent Crabbe - Harry no lo podía creer ¿Por que siempre los mortífagos le ponían tanto problema? ¿Acaso no podía tener paz? - Bien, necesito que empiecen a investigar a todos los que tengan que ver con ellos, empezando por Malfoy, ¿estamos seguros que nadie mas se fugó? - SI, Harry, todos están aquí y según preguntamos nadie sabe mucho sobre que pasó, lo extraño es que haya pasado justo un mes después de retirar a los dementores como guardianes.

- No puedo creer que se nos haya escapado alguien en las narices, imagínense le revuelo que se va formar después de esto - Harry estaba en la madriguera cenando en familia aquella noche, le habían contado a todos lo que pasó en Azkaban, por ahora lo único que lo tranquilizaba era que mañana iría por Ginny, por su centro su todo y pasaría el resto de su vida a su lado.

- Harry, hijo ¿A que hora quedaste de ir por mi niña? - Arthur, Ron y yo quedamos de estar en la puerta del colegio a las 6 de la mañana, vamos a pasar por donde Hagrid y McGonagall nos invitó a desayunar en su despacho, estoy seguro que Ginny, Hermione y Luna estarán a las 6 en la puerta del castillo - ¿Luna también sale? - Si papa, Hermione solicitó el permiso por las tres, se han vuelto muy unidas y no querían dejar a Luna en el colegio, todos sabemos como la tratan algunos estudiantes - ¿Y el señor Lovegood no la va a recoger? - Si, pero en un principio habíamos quedado de pasar por ellas a las 10 así que el seguramente estará a las 10 en el colegio - Harry, Ron y el señor Weasley siguieron hablando por un largo rato hasta que todos se fueron a dormir. Harry ahora usaba la habitación de Ginny cada que iba a la madriguera, aun veía ropa tirada aquí y allá de su chica así que decido empezar a organizarla y empacarla, al fin y al cabo desde la próxima noche ella se iría a vivir con el a Grimmauld Place.

- ¡Amor! Que guapo - Ginny, Hermione y Luna estaban en la puerta del colegio que dirigía hacia Hogsmeade acompañadas por Hagrid tal y como Harry lo había supuesto. - Ginny me avergüenzas princesa, estoy igual que siempre - Hermione reía por lo bajo y Luna se hacia la que no entendía nada. Cuando Hagrid les abrió la puerta, las dos chicas se abalanzaron a besar a sus novios - Como no vas a estar guapo si para mi hoy es un día especial, aunque no vayamos a casarnos aun, desde hoy viviremos juntos en nuestra casa y te veo mas irresistible que nunca. - Ginny le había dicho esto a Harry al oído mientras caminaban abrazados por la cintura hacia la cabaña de su gran amigo Hagrid - O Gin como me dices esto, ya no quiero ir al desayuno ni nada, lo único que quisiera comer esta abranzadome por la cintura - Harry había entendido el mensaje subliminal de su novia y tal como se lo había dicho ya no quería hacer nada diferente a irse a casa y "portarse mal" con ella.

- Amor, ¿como esta el niño? - Gin, ya camina por toda la casa es muy inteligente, como te dije en una carta, Andrómeda si que ha tenido problema para mantenerlo quieto, el otro día balbuceando hizo que le entendiera que quería que lo llevara al parque. Casi dijo Parque Clarito - ¿Enserio? - Si hermanita yo lo escuché - Ron había contestado a su hermana, ahora estaban en el despacho de la directora esperando el desayuno con todos los profesores, era una manera de despedir a las chicas y a los dos chicos aunque no hubieran cursado su ultimo curso.

- ¡Que hermoso ya quiero cargarlo! Le voy a pedir a Andrómeda que me lo deje llevar un mes a casa antes de que deba partir a los partidos con el equipo ¿No te enojas verdad amor? - Para nada princesa, yo mismo he tenido al niño al menos tres días de cada semana en casa, de todas formas también es su casa - Los profesores habían ingresado al despacho, solo faltaba el profesor de vuelo que según había dicho la directora, estaba ya entrenando con su equipo pues ya no tenia deberes con el colegio.

El desayuno terminó en perfecta calma y a las diez como lo tenían programado el señor Lovegood llegó por Luna, Harry y Ron habían enviado levitando el equipaje de las chicas hasta la puerta del colegio, Ginny le había entregado el mapa del merodeador a Harry en uno de los pasillos del colegio, ella quería hacerlo simbólicamente - Gin amor, ¿sabes que nuestros hijos usaran este mapa para caminar en algunos años por el colegio? - Que ni se les ocurra hacer bromas o se las verán conmigo - contestó Ginny a modo de broma.

Cuando iban saliendo del castillo acompañados por la directora y Hagrid, vieron como sobre el camino que llevaba a la puerta, había aparecido un aviso gigante, una especie de pasa calle muggle pero levitando en el aire sin sujetarse de nada que decía. _"Ginny no te cases con el, yo se que aun me amas a mi, dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, no puedo dejar de pensarte. Te amo, Dean"_

- Como se atreve ese ... - Harry fue interrumpido por Ginny besandolo - Harry, dejalo que piense, diga y haga lo que quiera, al fin y al cabo yo solo te amo a ti, solo te quiero a ti, solo tengo ojos para ti, solo te deseo a ti y ya te escogí a ti para siempre.

Harry olvido su ataque de ira y celos y siguió caminando hasta la salida. - Cuídense muchachos - Profesora, suena como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver, recuerde que lo que necesite solo nos dice y le ayudamos, ademas ustedes son parte de nuestra familia también - Potter, es que es difícil verlos partir cuando los vi desde pequeños, pero si tienes razón, nos veremos en el ministerio y espero las invitaciones a sus bodas - Eso no lo dude profesora, ademas ustedes en el colegio seguirán evaluando el desempeño de los aurores que quieran subir de categoría, así que nos veremos mucho.

Los cuatro chicos seguidos por Luna y su padre cruzaron la puerta. - Luna, nos vemos mañana en St. Ives para el cumpleaños de Teddy, Señor Lovegood usted también está invitado así que no recibo un NO como respuesta - Claro Gin, amiga no puedo quedarle mal al pequeño y menos a mis mejores amigos - Luna desapareció junto a su equipaje y su padre.

- Harry amor ¿para donde vamos nosotros? - Harry sabia porque Ginny le hacia esa pregunta así que pensó muy bien la respuesta que le iba a dar. - Princesa, iremos a St. Ives para dejar las cosas y después tu y yo iremos a nuestra casa, hay algo que quiero mostrarte - Esta bien mi vida.

Los cuatro chicos desaparecieron con todo el equipaje y llegaron a su hermosa casa vacacional, donde Kreacher les esperaba con reverencias - Amas, bienvenidas a casa, espero que les haya ido muy bien en la escuela - Gracias Kreacher contestaron ambas - Ron, Herms ustedes saben cual es su habitación, como siempre están en su casa, Ginny yo dejaremos el equipaje en nuestra habitación e iremos a Grimmauld Place - Tranquilo Harry, nosotros dejamos las cosas en la habitación y quiero meterme al mar con Hermione un rato antes de que debamos partir, recuerda que vamos por los señores Granger y quede de estar a las 3 - Al parecer las dos parejas tenían la misma idea pues a toda la familia le habían dicho que terminarían de cuadrar algunas cosas de la fiesta pero la verdad, era que los dos chicos habían cubierto todo hace unos días y lo que mas deseaban ahora era disfrutan un rato a solas con sus chicas.

Harry subió a su habitación el equipaje de Ginny y regreso para usar la chimenea y llegar a su casa no sin antes llamar a Kreacher – Kreacher - llamó el Amo - Si Kreacher, podrías por favor tener el almuerzo listo a las dos aquí para Ron y Hermione y llevarnos a Ginny y a mi a Grimmauld Place a las 2:15 - Por supuesto amo.

Harry entro con Ginny a la chimenea y se trasladaron a su casa.

Harry y Ginny por fin pudieron estrenar su cama, su habitación, pasaron todo el tiempo amándose, queriéndose hasta que escucharon a Kreacher llamándolos para el almuerzo - Harry, Ginny quien los ve, picaros, picaros. Lo sabía, sabía que terminarían juntos - Les exclamaba Sirius desde su cuadro cuando los vio bajar las gradas de la casa. Ginny iba vestida unicamente con una camisa de su novio mientras que Harry llevaba una toalla a la cintura. Terminaron de almorzar y no lo pensaron dos veces antes de volver a su habitación y seguir en el mismo plan, al parecer estaban desquitándose por cada día que Ginny estuvo en el colegio.

Ron y Hermione por su parte habían tenido un plan similar, primero se habían metido al mar y después habían corrido a la biblioteca a petición de Hermione, ella siempre se sentía atraída por lugares llenos de libros, Ron y Hermione no había tenido el mismo numero de oportunidades para estar juntos como sus amigos pero ese día, aunque casi no tenían tiempo lo habían aprovechado, después de la biblioteca caminaron desnudos por la casa y llegaron a su habitación donde volvieron a convertirse en uno solo hasta cuando Kreacher los llamó para el almuerzo. Era tanto el deseo que se tenían mutuamente que bajaron faltando quince para las tres, almorzaron velozmente, se vistieron y usaron la chimenea para llegar a la casa Granger sin haber tenido tiempo de bañarse y en el caso de Hermione de arreglarse el cabello, pero por primera vez, no les importaba.

- Hija, ¿ya sabes que vas hacer ahora que has terminado el colegio? - El señor Granger estaba interesado por saber cuales eran los planes de su única hija para su vida, el no sabia muy bien en que podría desempeñarse una bruja recién graduada del colegio.

- En el ministerio de magia, me han ofrecido 3 empleos, hay uno que de verdad me entusiasma, es en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, desde allí podría ayudar a los seres que son menos preciados por los magos, pero aun estoy estudiando opciones, me gustaría pasar tiempo con ustedes. - Hermione le contestó a sus padres pero ella sabia muy bien que su papá quería saber también sobre donde iba a vivir. - ¿Vamos a regresar a casa después de la fiesta de Teddy o ustedes dejaron libre el lunes para poder viajar? - agregó la castaña

- Por que lo preguntas hija - Ahora fue su madre la que le respondió desde el asiento del copiloto del vehículo familiar - Para saber que tanto sacar del baúl, no quiero correr a la hora de regresar a casa - Hermione había dado en el punto, sus padres se miraron por una fracción de segundo y sonrieron. - ¿Donde pensaron ustedes que viviría he? Yo voy a trabajar en el ministerio, de eso estoy segura, Ron también trabaja allí, incluso tiene un cargo muy importante junto a Harry pero yo quiero disfrutar con ustedes también, además se que ustedes no se molestarán si de vez en cuando Ron se queda en casa o si yo voy a la madriguera, a Grimmauld Place o a la casa vacacional para quedarme ¿verdad? - Hermione completó su respuesta anterior con esta afirmación pues quería dejar en claro todo, Ron sentía que no debía estar allí pero si tal y como le había dicho el señor Granger, él ahora era parte de la familia, debía estar atento a la conversación y participar de ella si lo requería. - Claro hija, desde Australia sabes que no nos molesta que Ron se quede contigo o tu vayas a la casa de el a quedarte, sabemos que ambos se necesitan, ademas cuando no estas con el eres más propensa a pesadillas. - Dime una cosa señorita ¿por que hablas de quedarte en un tal Grimmauld Place?.

- Mamá, Grimmauld Place es un sector cerca a nuestra casa, creo que Harry cuando nos hizo el favor de comprar nuestra casa, lo hizo pensado en que quedara cerca de allí, apenas está a unas tres calles, en el numero 12 de esa calle es la casa que era del padrino de Harry y que ahora el usa como su casa, es más, desde hace unas semanas se que esta viviendo allá y desde mañana Ginny se mudara con él. Cuando el remodeló la casa, agregó algunos cuartos pensando en que Ron y yo podríamos pasar algunas noches con ellos, así que allá tenemos un cuarto propio.

- Que lindo es Harry, de verdad debe de quererlos mucho para hacer eso - Dijo la señora Granger sonriendo.

- Señora Granger, Harry siempre dice que Hermione es como una hermana para él. El dice que ustedes le dieron la hermana que sus padres nunca pudieron, aveces creo que la quiere mas que a mi que soy su mejor amigo. ¿Hermione les contó que en St. Ives para donde vamos, mando a poner la biblioteca solo para que Hermione tuviera que leer? ¿Que muchos de los libros que están en ese lugar estaban en una bóveda del banco de los magos y tienen incluso cientos de años, son invaluables pero el los saco solo para que mi Herms se entretuviera? - ¡RON! Me avergüenzas y que van a decir mis papas de Harry - contesto Hermione sonrojándose.

- ¿Que que vamos a decir? Pues que apenas lo veamos le vamos a abrazar, besar y a darle las gracias, si alguien quiere tanto a nuestra pequeña como para decir que la considera su hermana, también es nuestro hijo. Hermione cariño, ¿Molly no dijo nada por que Ginny se va a vivir con Harry sin casarse? - Pues mamá creo que no, se que estaba molesta con que Percy, su otro hijo estuviera viviendo sin casarse con su ahora prometida Audry, pero creo que ella sabe que para Harry, Ginny es el centro de su vida y que ninguno de los dos podría vivir sin el otro, después de ver como ella se preocupo y cuido de el después de que los atacaron a el y a Ron, y de ver como él no se movió prácticamente en una semana del lado de Ginny cuando estuvo hospitalizada en las vacaciones, aceptó con gusto. Sabe que se necesitan y que de una u otra forma ellos van a seguir juntos para siempre. - El viaje terminó en medio de conversaciones atrasadas, preguntas a Ron sobre su trabajo y chistes, pronto llegaron a St. Ives donde por fin los curiosos vecinos muggles del sector vieron como algún visitante o residente de la ¨casa embrujada¨ llegaba en un vehículo.

- Harry, deberíamos volver a St. Ives Hermione y mi hermano deben estar por llegar con lo señores Granger - Si princesa, pero primero pidamole a Kreacher que prepare algo para la comida de todos allá – Kreacher - Harry llamó a su elfo que con su típico ¡Paf! Apareció en la habitación donde se encontraba la pareja - Kreacher podrías por favor ir a la casa de St. Ives y verificar si Ron y Hermione ya llegaron con los señores Granger y ayudarles si están haciendo comida. Si no están haciendo comida podrías hacer comida para todos y decirles que Ginny y yo ya vamos. - Por supuesto amo - y el elfo desapareció de la habitación.

Harry y Ginny se bañaron juntos, se vistieron y salieron hacia la chimenea de la sala principal donde usaron los polvos Flu y llegaron a su casa vacacional.

- ¡Hola! Como les fue en el viaje ¿Hay alguien en casa? - Ginny empezó a llamar a los inquilinos de su casa desde la sala donde estaba la chimenea, detrás de ella apareció Harry. - Amor, baja la voz por si ya están dormidos.

- Harry, Ginny, estamos en la biblioteca - Hermione contestó a los llamados de su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja y su novio caminaron de la mano hasta la biblioteca y se encontraron a sus dos mejores amigos sentados en uno de los sofá hablando con los señores Granger.

- Harry, estaba mostrandole a mis padres la biblioteca y este antiguo libro, al parecer habla de los tratamientos dentales en la edad media desde el punto de vista de los magos, espero no te moleste - No Herms para nada, como ya te dijimos esto es tuyo, siente la libertad de usar esta biblioteca a tu gusto. - La castaña se sonrojo recordando el uso que le había dado en la mañana con Ron.

- Harry, queríamos darte las gracias por todo lo que haces por nuestra hija - No se preocupe señor Granger, ella es como mi hermana y así la quiero.

Kreacher llamo a los habitantes de la casa a comer, Harry propuso comer en el comedor con vista a la playa, se quedaron hablando un poco más y poco a poco, fueron pasando a sus habitaciones, al fin y al cabo, estaban agotados por el día tan largo que tuvieron y debían descansar para la fiesta de Teddy. Los primeros en despedirse fueron Harry y Ginny que estaban agotados y se estaban quedando dormidos sentados. A los pocos minutos, Hermione acompañó a sus padres a la habitación donde se quedarían y se fue a su habitación donde Ron ya la estaba esperando y se acostaron a dormir.

Eran las 10 de la mañana, Hermione escuchaba murmullos que entraban a su habitación, se removió en su cama y notó que Ron no estaba a su lado, presurosa se levantó y salio al pasillo donde pudo escuchar los murmullos aun mas fuerte, entre estos, podía reconocer la voz de Ron, también estaban la señora Weasley, el señor Weasley, George y Angelina y una voz de una mujer que le sonaba familiar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, bajo las gradas hasta que llego a la sala principal donde vio a los que hablaban y tal como lo suponía, su novio, sus suegros, su cuñado y Angelina estaban conversando, la persona a la que le pareció reconocer la voz era Andrómeda que se encontraba ya en la casa junto a Teddy quien daba sus primeros pasitos por la casa.

- ¡Huy cuñada! que sexy te vez en esa pijama, no se como mi hermano pudo levantarse de tu lado - George saludaba en tono jocoso a Hermione para tomarle el pelo como ya era la costumbre del pelirrojo después de que se caso con Angelina. Hermione se sonrojo pero nadie podía negar que la castaña se veía hermosa y sexy en esa diminuta pijama azul como los ojos de Ron, compuesta de un top que tan solo le cubría un poco mas arriba de su abdomen y un short ajustado a su cuerpo.

- Buenos días amor - Ron se acerco a su novia y le saludo con un beso.

- On ta hagy - Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon ese claro balbuceo, miraron a Teddy que ahora de pie miraba a su tía Hermione y a su tío Ron.

- O que hermoso, esta empezando a decir sus primeras palabras - Dijo Hermione con ternura acercándose para cargar al pequeño niño. - No le había escuchado decir nada - dijo su abuela mientras se le escapaban unas lagrimas. - Harry esta con Ginny precioso, no demoran en venir a buscarte, ellos te quieres mucho- Hermione había cargado a Teddy y ahora le hablaba con amor. - iny ta con hagy. ¿On ta hagy? - Al parecer el pequeño entendía perfectamente lo que le decían y respondió tratando decir el nombre de su madrina. - ¿Que te parece si te llevo con tus padrinos y así aprovecho para ponerme un poco mas de ropa para que tío George no me moleste? - Hermione le hablo al pequeño que le respondió con una sonrisa y colocando castaño su cabello. La chica salio con el pequeño en brazos y subió las gradas hasta el cuarto piso y se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio principal de la casa, notó que la puerta no estaba trabada mágicamente así que lo tomo como una señal de que en la habitación no estaba pasando nada que el niño no pudiera ver, abrió la puerta y vio a los dos chicos dormidos fundidos en un abrazo.

- Teddy, mira a Harry y a Ginny, ve y despiertalos, diles que no sean perezosos - La chica puso al bebe en la cama y lo dejo, este de inmediato se levantó y empezó a caminar sobre sus padrinos, Hermione con una sonrisa salio corriendo de la habitación de sus amigos y se fue a la suya para ponerse algo más de ropa.

- hagy, hagy, iny, iny - el niño empezó a moverse en medio de los dos chicos mientras los llamaba haciendo que poco a poco fueran despertando, la primera en abrir los ojos fue Ginny que en vez de ver los ojos de Harry que siempre le acompañaban su despertar, vio un pequeño niño que al verla despertar grito - ¡INY! - y cambió el color de su cabello a rojo. - ¡Teddy! Hermoso ¿que haces aquí? - La pelirroja se acomodo en la cama para darle espacio a su ahijado entre ella y Harry. - Iny peesosa, Hagy no espieta - ¡AMOR HERMOSO YA ESTAS HABLANDO! - el grito de Ginny fue en un tono tan agudo que Harry abrió los ojos de inmediato, lo primero que vio el azabache fue a su amada besando a un bebe pelirrojo en la cama, Harry se volteo y tomo sus gafas de la mesita que tenia al lado de su cama. - Si sigues besando a ese bebe de esa forma me voy a poner muy celoso - ¡Hagy! - Teddy al escuchar a su padrino se zafo de los brazos de Ginny y se lanzo a los de Harry que desconcertado sintió como el pequeño le caía encima y cambiaba su cabello a color negro. - ¿Teddy? ¿que haces aquí? - ia mione tajo, iny peesosa, Hagy Iny peesosos - era increíble como hablaba el pequeño. - YA ESTAS HABLANDO - Exclamo Harry mientras Ginny le sonreía diciendo - Que lento te despertaste amor. - Harry empezó a jugar con su ahijado y Ginny en la cama hasta que Hermione regreso sonriente a la habitación. - Veo que el par de tortolitos ya se despertaron, al parecer, si no viene el niño no lo habían hecho - Buenos días Herms, ¿tu trajiste al niño? - Claro Gin, como crees que lo dejaría subir solo cuatro pisos, ademas no hacia sino preguntar por Harry y Ginny así que le dije que los despertara y veo que funcionó. - Gracias hermanita - Harry le respondió a Hermione levantándose de la cama sonriente - ¿Quienes están abajo? - Harry yo también hace poco desperté, cuando baje solo estaban Andrómeda, nuestros suegros, Ron, Angelina y el canson de George. Si vieras la bulla que me hizo por que sin querer baje en pijama - Hermione se sonrojó al recordar el comentario de su su cuñado. - ¿Vas a bajar ya? - Si Herms bajare a saludar a Andrómeda y el resto de la familia - En ese momento, Harry vio como Ginny empezaba a levantarse haciéndole muecas a el pequeño que aun seguía sobre la cama. - Ni se te ocurra bajar así - le recriminó el azabache a su pelirroja - Amor, son mi familia, mis hermanos y mi papa están acostumbrados a verme en pijama por la casa desde los 5 años - Ginny le respondía a Harry en tono de reproche - No importa amor, ¿que tal que ya este por aquí alguno de nuestros amigos que invitamos? - Que agua fiesta pero esta bien, para que no te enojes me pondré algo encima - Gracias - Harry respondió a lo ultimo tomando a Teddy en sus brazos y saliendo de la habitación junto a Hermione. Ginny quedo en la habitación colocándose algo mas de ropa que su pijama y les siguió rápidamente.

- Buenos días familia - Dijo Harry desde las gradas llegando a la sala. La familia le devolvió el saludo y la señora Weasley muy comedidamente le dijo que pasara a desayunar que solo faltaban Harry, Hermione, Ginny y los señores Granger que ya estaban en la sala conversando por hacerlo. Los tres chicos pasaron a la mesa con los señores Granger donde los demás se les unieron por cortesía y empezaron a desayunar. Todo estaba preparado para en unas horas festejar el primer cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin.


	26. Primer cumpleaños de Teddy

En la casa mas grande y mejor ubicada de Porthminster Beach en la localidad costera de St. Ives condado de Cornualles, conocida como la casa embrujada por los vecinos y habitantes de la zona, se podía ver como poco a poco se iba llenando de personas, en los jardines habían instalado durante la tarde del sábado anterior unas carpas debajo de las cuales habían instalado durante la noche mesas y asientos, los nuevos dueños de la casa iban a dar una fiesta por todo lo alto.

Dentro de la casa, Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley corrían por todo lado ultimando los detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños del pequeño Edward Remus Lupin Tonks, el ahijado de Harry Potter el niño que vivió y de su prometida Ginny Weasley. Para los dos jóvenes y enamorados magos, Teddy Lupin era como un hijo, su hijo. Aunque Harry había contratado a un grupo de magos especializados en fiestas mágicas y prácticamente todo estaba listo para festejar al pequeño metamorfomago, Ginny su madre adoptiva y madrina y Hermione su tía, estaban tratando de ayudar en lo que más podían pues se habían perdido gran parte de ese primer año del hijo adoptivo de la futura familia Potter y de toda la familia Weasley.

Por otra parte, Harry no había soltado a su ahijado desde que terminó el desayuno, el hecho que el inteligente niño ese mismo día hubiera dicho su primera palabra, al menos la primera que le escucharon, que esta palabra fuera un "Hagy" tratando de buscar a su padrino y que seguido a eso hubiera empezado a balbucear el nombre de su padrino y su madrina, había hecho que Harry fuera incapaz de soltarlo y lo paseara por todo lado jugando y haciendo que el niño dijera su nombre frente a los invitados que poco a poco iban llegando.

A las tres de la tarde, llego Bill y Fleur Weasley que ya tenia 8 meses de embarazo, Harry se acercó a saludar a su cuñado y cuñada, para su sorpresa, a Teddy le llamó la atención la barriga de embarazada de la rubia y trato de pasarse a sus brazos pero Harry se lo impidió pues la pobre chica apenas si podía sostenerse.

La fiesta transcurría tal y como Harry lo esperaba, habían invitado a todos los amigos de Hogwarts, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dennis Creevey y su familia, Alicia Spinnet, Cho Chang para disgusto de Ginny, Ernie Macmillan, Katie Bell, Hannah Abbott que para sorpresa de todos, había llegado junto a Neville diciendo que era su novia. Harry un poco contrariado había invitado por cortesía a Dean Thomas quien acepto la propuesta y fue uno de los primeros en llegar. Los invitados que aun se encontraban en Hogwarts habían recibido un permiso especial para ir a homenajear al hijo de dos de los héroes del mundo mágico y sobre todo al hijo de un ex profesor del colegio. Toda la Orden del Fénix se encontraba en la casa, se podía decir que toda por que Harry había trasladado temporalmente el cuadro de su padrino a la casa y tenían fotografiás de aquellos que habían caído en la batalla.

Andrómeda le había solicitado a Harry que invitara a su hermana y su sobrino, Harry de mala gana pero sin intención de hacerle un desplante a Andrómeda y sobre a Teddy que según le decía la señora Tonks, disfrutaba de la presencia de su tía Narcissa y su tío Draco, accedió a invitarlos y estos con un poco de precaución, habían asistido y se encontraban en un rincón de la fiesta acompañados siempre por Dromeda como le decía su hermana.

A mitad de la tarde, Ginny y Andrómeda habían llamado a Harry para que llevara a Teddy hasta la mesa central donde un enorme pastel que habían encantado para que cambiara de color se encontraba listo para ser partido.

- Los hemos invitado a todos ustedes, amigos, compañeros, profesores, familiares de Teddy, todos aquellos que de una u otra forma apreciábamos a Remus y a Dora para celebrar el primer año de su hijo, sabemos que ellos murieron como héroes y serán recordados como tal, hace un año, mientras preparaba el asalto final para derrotar a Voldemort, Remus me pidió ser el padrino de su recién nacido hijo Teddy, yo le prometí que lo cuidaría y que el pequeño tendría todo lo que yo mismo nunca tuve, hace unos meses cuando celebramos el apadrinamiento del pequeño, le solicité a Andrómeda que permitiera que mi Ginny me acompañara en este camino de ser padrino y ahora estamos hoy aquí celebrando su primer cumpleaños. Quiero que todos los presentes sin importar las diferencias, prometamos juntos hacer hasta lo imposible para que a este pequeño e inteligente niño, nunca le falte nada, para que crezca feliz, en paz y sabiendo que aunque sus padres están muertos, murieron buscando un mundo mejor para el, que son héroes. ¡Brindemos!.

Las pocas palabras que Harry debía decir se habían convertido en discurso pero había logrado sacarle lagrimas a los asistentes, incluso Malfoy aplaudió cuando fue el momento de brindar, el pequeño Lupin en vez de apagar la vela del pastel, se había soltado de los brazos de su padrino y había caído de lleno sobre la torta haciendo que todos los presentes alzaran en risas y volvieran a aplaudir. - Ese es un digno hijo de un merodeador - Gritó George destornillándose de la risa desde donde se encontraba sentado. Repartieron el pastel, las bebidas, empezaron a destapar botellas de vino de elfo, Botellas de Whiskey de fuego, cervezas de mantequilla y demás bebidas para celebrar.

Llegó la hora de los regalos, Harry había hecho sentar a Andrómeda en el centro de la carpa junto a Teddy para que uno a uno, cada invitado fuera pasando su regalo y el niño con la ayuda de su abuela, los destapara. La mayoría de personas le regaló ropa y juguetes, Neville le había regalado una carta y un sobre que contenía una carta que Remus siendo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts le había enviado motivandol a ser mejor cada día y a vencer sus miedos y donde le decía que sus padres habían luchado por darle un mundo mejor para el. Neville le escribió una carta al pequeño Teddy, explicandole que había decido regalarle ese preciado tesoro que Remus J Lupin le había dado cuando estaba en el colegio.

"_Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin Tonks cuando digo que Remus J Lupin, tu papá fue el mejor maestro que tuve durante mi paso por el colegio, de verdad me estoy quedando corto de palabras, Remus no solo nos enseño a defendernos de las artes oscuras, no solo nos enseño a combatir contra criaturas mágicas, no solo nos preparó para enfrentarnos a adversidades. En mi caso particular, tu padre me apoyó y me incentivó a superar mis miedos, no se si lo sepas, pero yo era el peor estudiante de toda la clase, le tenia miedo a todo, a los profesores, a los compañeros, a mi abuela. Al igual que tu, a mi me tocó crecer sin mis padres, aunque mis padres no estaban muertos como en tu caso, pero era como si lo estuvieran, mis padres, perdieron la cordura luchando contra Voldemort y no me reconocen ni saben quien soy, nunca pude escucharlos diciéndome hijo, dándome consejos, ni pude decirles cuanto los amo y los extraño._

_Tu padrino Harry, uno de mis mejores amigos, también tuvo que crecer sin siquiera saber sobre sus padres y lo que habían hecho por salvarlo. Tu padre Remus fue determinante para que Harry supiera más sobre su familia y entendiera la razón de su sacrificio, gracias a él, Harry aprendió a defenderse._

_Remus no solo fue nuestro profesor, fue nuestro amigo, nuestro consejero y el mejor amigo del padre de Harry._

_Esta semana cuando estaba pensando en que regalarte para tu primer cumpleaños, tomé algunas de mis cosas del colegio y encontré esta carta escrita por tu padre para mi en una navidad, la volví a leer y entendí que no solo era una carta para mi, si no que sin saberlo, era una carta a su propio hijo._

_Decidí darte como regalo la carta que me envió tu padre escrita por su puño y letra, se que cuando puedas leer la carta, tendrás la edad suficiente para entender por que tu madre y tu padre no están a tu lado. Tu padre es uno de mis héroes y modelos a seguir, espero que sigas su ejemplo._

_Feliz cumpleaños, tu tío (me siento como tal)_

_Neville Longbottom"_

Cuando Andrómeda terminó de leer la carta de Neville, notó que la mayoría de los presentes estaban llorando, Neville había vuelto a llorar como cuando la escribió, pero ahora estaba abrazado a Hannah quien también lloraba, Ginny estaba llorando en los brazos de Harry que trataba de contener las lagrimas, Hermione lloraba abrazando a su madre mientras Ron abrazaba a su madre. Hagrid como siempre trompeteaba con su enorme servilleta secándose las lagrimas.

Al terminar de abrir los regalos, algunos de los invitados empezaron a marcharse a sus casas y a Hogwarts. Harry había sorprendido a Andrómeda, Ginny y Hermione con la escultura que había mandado hacer de Remus en fase, Teddy aunque no entendía de que se trataba había sentido inmediata atracción por la escultura. El ministro Kingsley le regalo a Teddy una cuenta en el banco de Gringotts donde ademas de tener depositado el dinero de las ordenes de merlín de sus padres, le había depositado como regalo 1500 galeones por cada año de vida de su padre, 57000 galeones en total, George le regalo una cadena que crecía según su dueño fuera creciendo para que siempre quedara a la medida, la cadena estaba coronada por un dije que George mandó hacer que decía Lunático y por el otro lado decía merodeador por siempre. Algunos miembros de la orden del fénix habían recopilado fotos donde aparecía Remus, Andrómeda había sacado las mejores fotos de Dora y Ginny se había encargado de comprar el álbum encantado donde las habían colocado. La primera pagina del álbum tenia la foto que se habían tomado Nymphadora y Remus Lupin con Teddy al día siguiente de su nacimiento, la segunda pagina era de la familia Lupin junto a la familia Tonks (Andrómeda y Ted). Las siguientes paginas estaban llenas con las fotos que la orden y Andrómeda habían recolectado, ademas de las fotos que Harry desde el día del apadrinamiento había empezado a tomar. Después de las fotos de sus padres, la siguiente foto eran de Harry y Ginny cargando al bebe cuando se hicieron sus padrinos. Ginny había encantado el álbum para que nunca se le acabaran las hojas, siempre tenia espacio para mas fotografiás y se encargarían de que esos recuerdos estuvieran allí

La profesora McGonagall había invitado a todos los presentes, incluidos los cuatro muggles que celebraban a que asistieran dentro de dos semanas, el 2 de mayo a Hogwarts para conmemorar el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts y de la caída del señor tenebroso.

En la casa se quedaron celebrando los mas íntimos amigos de la familia y los señores Creevey que habían sido invitados a quedarse ante la dificultad de poder transportarse de forma muggle a esa hora de la noche. Harry tenia preparada la casa para esta ocasión y ademas de los cuartos, tenían carpas y demás cosas que pudieran dar comodidad, habían decidido seguir festejando con un poco de hidromiel aunque la mayoría de los que quedaban debían madrugar al trabajo.

- Familia, Audry y yo queremos anunciar que hemos decidido que nuestra boda se realizara el 1 de junio próximo. - toda la familia se alegro mientras los abrazaban, Teddy ya se había quedado dormido y Ginny lo había llevado a su dormitorio - Hemos escogido a la hermana de Audry como madrina y aceptó, Por mi parte,me encantaría que Bill - Percy volteo a mirar a su hermano mayor - Aceptes ser mi padrino en la boda - Por supuesto hermano, ¿como podría negarme? - Bill abrazó a su hermano y se volteo a mirar a Harry - Harry, aun no sabemos la fecha de tu boda con mi hermana ¿Como así que se van a vivir juntos sin casarse? ¿No te abras arrepentido verdad? - Ginny volteo a mirar a Harry esperando lo que iba a responder - Por supuesto que no Bill, pero con el consentimiento de tus padres, Ginny y yo decidimos aplazar la fecha de la boda debido a la primera temporada de Gin con las Arpías, así que quedamos en que esperaríamos hasta que se sintiera cómoda en el equipo y tuviera un respiro para poder ausentarse un tiempo, es mas, quiero anunciarles que como no podía ser diferente, Ron sera nuestro padrino y Hermione nuestra madrina. - Ron no sabia que el seria el padrino de la boda de Harry y aunque lo estaba deseando, el anuncio lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Aun no me convence que vivían juntos sin casarse pero si mama lo permite no tengo como oponerme, eso si Harry, cuidado y le haces daño a mi hermanita - Dijo el pelirrojo terminando la conversación no si antes escuchar a Ginny que le gritaba - ¡BILL! Gracias pero yo puedo cuidarme sola. Percy, ¿ya decidieron donde sera su boda? Recuerden que pueden usar esta casa para eso - ahora era Ginny la que le ofrecía su casa a su hermano para la fiesta - Gracias hermanita, aunque debe ser Harry quien me ofrezca su casa por que tu no eres la dueña al menos por ahora, me gustaría usar la madriguera pero no lo hemos decidido. - Si las miradas mataran, Ginny había fusilado a su hermano con la mirada que le hizo cuando este le dijo que ella no tenia por que ofrecerle la casa. - Percy primero que todo, Ginny es consciente de que mi mayor fortuna, mi mayor tesoro es ella, cuando le propuse ser mi esposa, mi compañera de vida y ella aceptó, se hizo tan dueña de todas mis pertenencias como yo, ¿si no fuera así por que Kreacher le obedece? Por otro lado repito y que quede claro para todos y ahora los incluyo a ustedes señores Creevey, Neville, Luna. Ginny y yo hemos adecuado esta casa para que cuando deseen usarla lo hagan, si quieren venir a descansar, si quieren hacer una fiesta, si quieren pasar un fin de semana de playa, esta a su disposición, la única condición es que la cuiden y eviten llamar la atención de los muggles del sector, además de que para usar la biblioteca deben tener el consentimiento de mi hermana Hermione que es la encargada de los libros. - Harry termino de hablar cogió a Ginny de la mano y le pidió que lo acompañara a la habitación pues quería descansar para ir al trabajo al día siguiente.

- Espera amor ¿primero por que no dejamos instalados para pasar la noche a los señores Creevey y a Dennos? - Tienes razón princesa - Harry llamó a los padres y al hermano de Colin y los llevó hasta dos habitaciones de huéspedes que les habían preparado. En la casa solo se quedarían los Creevey, los Granger, el señor y la señora Weasley, Andrómeda y Teddy, Harry y Ginny, Hermione y Ron aunque los chicos madrugaban a una reunión de trabajo, Luna también decidió quedarse pues al otro día acompañaría a sus amigas a casa y después de compras a los centros comerciales muggles que Hermione y ahora Ginny muy bien conocían.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione y Ginny se habían levantado temprano para entre las dos hacer el desayuno, no eran muy expertas en la cocina pero con la ayuda de Kreacher habían logrado hacer un muy buen trabajo. A las 6 de la mañana Ron y Harry bajaban las escaleras hablando de lo extraño que había sido despertarse y no encontrar a las chicas en la cama, hasta que se quedaron en silencio ante la sorpresa de que se habían levantado a hacerles el desayuno. - Buenos días hijos se estaban demorando, de verdad las chicas han hecho un buen trabajo en la cocina - el señor Weasley que ya estaba terminando su desayuno los saludaba desde la mesa. Los chicos saludaron a sus novias con un beso y a sus hermanas con un abrazo, sorprendidos se sentaron a la mesa y empezaron a tomar su delicioso desayuno. - De verdad esta delicioso chicas, muchas gracias por eso las quiero tanto - Harry había terminado y ahora se preparaba para salir, tenían una reunión a las siete menos quince, Ron lo siguió, se despidieron de sus chicas y caminaron hasta la chimenea para salir al ministerio seguidos del señor Weasley.

- Hermione, ¿como vamos hacer con el viaje? - empezó a decir Ginny apenas se quedaron solas, la señora Weasley se había levantado pero al ver que su hija y su hija adoptiva habían preparado desayuno para todos en casa decidió y por sugerencia de las chicas ir a descansar un poco mas en la cama.

- ¿A que te refieres Gin? - Pues, se que Luna, tu y yo vamos a ir con tus padres en el auto hasta casa para acompañarlos, pero no podemos llevar todo nuestro equipaje en el carro, estaba pensando que por que no aprovechamos ahora y lo llevamos antes de que se levanten para que no tengamos que volver mas tarde y así podamos disfrutar de la tarde de compras con Luna - Me parece una estupenda idea, subamos a organizar el equipaje, nos organizamos y llevamos todo a Grimmauld Place, a mi casa y regresamos. - Hermione salió gradas arriba seguida por su pelirroja amiga, al cabo de 15 minutos tenían todo listo pues solo habían desempacado sus pijamas y la ropa que usaron en la fiesta, se bañaron, se arreglaron, Ginny metió la ropa de Harry a su baúl y desapareció con el para dejarlo en la habitación de su nueva casa, Hermione por su parte desapareció con el baúl y lo dejo en su habitación en la casa de sus padres. Una hora después, ambas chicas estaban de nuevo en la cocina alistando todo para el desayuno de los demás huéspedes de la casa.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los Creevey, la familia tenia pena de aceptar el desayuno cocinado por las chicas pero después de que Ginny les dijera que ellos eran sus invitados y como tal, ella debía atenderlos, decidieron pasar al comer y empezar el desayuno. Poco después bajo Andrómeda con Teddy en los brazos, el pequeño como siempre al ver a Ginny o a Hermione estiro los brazos para que le cargaran.

- Hoy te voy a dar yo tu desayuno - Hermione le había preparado una compota con frutas a su pequeño sobrino adoptivo y decidió dárselo ella misma, los señores Granger bajaban las escaleras mientras veían a su hija dando de comer al pequeño. - A ver hermoso abre la boca - la ternura que la chica irradiaba conmovió a sus padres. - Buenos días Señores Granger, si quieren pasen a desayunar, Hermione y yo madrugamos a preparar el desayuno de los chicos pues debían ir a una reunión al ministerio y aprovechamos y preparamos para todos - Ginny se levanto para servir el desayuno a las padres de su mejor amiga y a Luna que alcanzo a verla saliendo de su habitación - Buenos días papá, mamá ¿Como durmieron? - Muy bien hija, ¿Ya desayunaste? - Si papá, Gin y yo aprovechamos y desayunamos con Ron y Harry. Hola Luna como ¿Como dormiste? - buenos días Herms bien aunque no pude dejar de pensar en que quizá este sector de la playa esté lleno de fishiggins, ya sabes esos diminutos pecesitos de agua salada que parece unos bichitos y hacen que pique la piel.

Luna se sentó a la mesa, y uno a uno todos empezaron a levantarse, Luna solicito que nadie levantara los platos de la mesa o intentara asearlos pues ella lo haría, tuvo que explicarle a los Granger y los Creevey que no era ninguna molestia que con un movimiento de varita estarían listos en un minuto.

A las diez de la mañana, los Creevey ya habían abordado su automóvil camino a Kent, La señora Weasley estaba organizando los regales de Teddy junto a Andrómeda, las dos se encargarían de llevar hasta la finca Tonks todos los regalos del niño y al niño. Hermione le explico a sus padres que ella ya había ido a casa y había dejado su equipaje en la habitación pues estos, se sorprendieron cuando se fue a subir al carro sin nada mas que lo que llevaba puesto. Los Granger, Hermione, Luna y Ginny partieron en el vehículo familiar camino a Londres, durante todo el trayecto hablaron de sus planes a futuro y de las compras que harían, Luna estaba ansiosa pues así como antes no tenia amigas, tampoco nunca había ido de compras con alguien diferente a su padre y menos a tiendas muggles. Esa tarde seria inolvidable para ella.

A las tres de la tarde los viajeros llegaron la casa Granger. El viaje había sido mas corto de lo planeado, decidieron pedir comida a domicilio pues no querían cocinar. Después de comer, Luna, Hermione y Ginny salieron de compras. Primero usaron la chimenea para llegar a Sortilegios Weasley pues Ginny necesitaba ir a Gringotts para cambiar galeones por dinero Muggle.

- Luna ¿que es lo primero que te gustaría comprar? - Hermione le preguntaba a su rubia amiga mientras caminaban desde el banco de los magos hacia el Caldero Chorreante por donde entrarían al Londres muggle. - Pues necesito comprar un poco de ropa. ¿Herms me podrías recomendar algún lugar donde consiga roba bonita y barata? - decía Luna mirando hacia el piso, la rubia se había intimidado un poco cuando escucho la cifra que Ginny había cambiado por Libras y no deseaba gastar mucho dinero. La chica había ahorrado durante todo el año el dinero que le daba su padre para empezar a organizar su vida una vez terminado el colegio ademas del dinero de la orden de Merlín que le habían dado por la batalla. Había decidido especializarse en biología mágica, para ello tenia dos opciones, debía hacer un curso de 2 años en una prestigiosa academia en Rumanía o podía conseguirse un tutor con el cual hacer los dos años de investigación que requería para que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas le certificara. Desafortunadamente para Luna, su única familia viva era su padre Xenophilius Lovegood a la vez que ella era el único apoyo que tenia el director del Quisquilloso, por eso, la tentadora opción de viajar a Rumanía por dos años y ausentarse de su padre había sido descartada, por ahora la chica había encontrado un empleo en el ministerio, en realidad en la oficina de Harry como asistente, Ginny le había contado a Harry en una carta hace algunos meses la situación y la decisión de Luna y este decidió ayudar a su amiga ofreciéndole trabajo mientras ella solucionaba lo de sus estudios.

- Claro pero ¿exactamente que quieres comprar? - Hermione preguntaba con real interés pues necesitaban saber a donde dirigirse y tomar algún transporte si fuera necesario.

- Pues necesito un poco de ropa para empezar en el trabajo, la verdad es que como casi no salgo, no tengo mucho en el ropero y no quiero desentonar, ademas necesito empezar a ver cosas para mi casa, papá me ha regalado una casa al frente de nuestra casa de siempre, ahora que el Quisquilloso se esta vendiendo como nunca, necesita toda nuestra casa para la editorial - Ginny escuchaba atenta mientras maquinaba algo en su cabeza.

- Bueno entonces vamos hacer una cosa, vamos al centro comercial, allí hay unas tiendas de ropa divinas que he visto cuando voy con Harry y estoy segura que Herms conoce más en otra parte. Mientras recorremos las tiendas podemos ir viendo que es lo que quieres para tu nueva casa y así, miramos cuanto tienes que gastar, por el costo de la ropa no te preocupes, Herms y yo también vamos a comprar y te vamos a ayudar con la cuenta, al fin y al cabo eres nuestra mejor amiga ¿verdad Herms? - A Ginny se le había ocurrido un idea para darle un regalo a Luna y debía hacer participe a Hermione para que le ayudara.

Las chicas pasaron por las mejores tiendas de Londres, Hermione estaba encantada de poder comprar los estilos que mas le gustaban, Ginny, que pensaba que conocía las tiendas con los mejores modelos, se había sorprendido con los lugares a los que su mejor amiga le llevó.

- Debo reconocer que los muggles no solo tienen excelentes y originales formas de diversión, también tienen mucho estilo para vestir, ni te imaginas la ropa que le he comprado a Harry y ahora todo esto que compramos nosotras - decía Ginny en la casa de Hermione mientras se probaban de nuevo la ropa. - Ustedes dos serán la sensación en el ministerio cuando empiecen a trabajar le próximo lunes. Creo que cierto director de operaciones del departamento de aurores, empezara a ir muy de seguido al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. - Miren quien habla, si vas a ir con esa ropa "deportiva" que compraste para ir a los entrenamientos de Quidditch, Cierto director del departamento de aurores no saldrá de HolyHead - Las tres chicas reían y bromeaban en el cuarto de la castaña hasta que la señora Granger las llamo para la cena. Terminaron la cena y la primera en partir fue Luna, tomo sus bolsas y entró a la chimenea, Ginny le envió un patronus a Harry diciéndole que estaba en casa de Hermione y este le respondió con otro diciéndole que pasaría por ella a las 8:30.

- Herms, son las 8:15 no demora en llegar Harry, seguramente viene con Ron ven vamos a la sala que hay algo que se me ocurrió para regalarle a Luna para su cumpleaños y necesito que me ayudes - Ginny y Hermione se sentaron en el sofá de la sala y la pelirroja empezó a contar su plan al que Hermione accedió de inmediato, en ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó y las chicas se levantaron de un salto a abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Ginny no pudo controlarse al ver la sonrisa con que Harry le saludaba, el no necesitaba hablarle ni decirle nada, con solo mirarle y darle una sonrisa como aquella era suficiente para que la pelirroja perdiera el sentido de todo lo que la rodeaba. Hermione por su parte era incapaz de dejar de mirar el azul de los ojos de Ron, el efecto de los chicos era similar para ambas chicas.

- ¿Nos van a dejar pasar o debemos congelarnos de frio? - Hermione reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Harry

- he...he... si claro pasen - Los chicos entraron a la casa donde sus novias les saludaron con sus acostumbrados besos apasionados, los señores Granger pasaron a saludar y volvieron a la sala de televisión donde esperaban que iniciara EastEnders en BBC One.

- Gin princesa, creo que deberíamos ir a casa, quiero caminar un poco - Claro amor, dejame voy por las bolsas que compré y salimos - Ginny subió a la habitación de Hermione y tomó sus compras.

- ¿Todo eso compraste? ¿Le dejaste algo a las demás clientes? - Harry sonreía mirando las casi 20 bolsas que Ginny hacia levitar usando el wingardium leviosa escaleras abajo. - Creo que debemos hacer un hechizo reductor para llevar todo esto en una bolsa - Ginny llego a la sala y con un movimiento de varita empezó a reducir sus paquetes guardándolos todos en una sola bolsa que decía CHANEL de la tienda donde Hermione las había llevado y donde había comprado el vestido que mas le había gustado.

Se despidieron de todos en la casa de los Granger donde Ron pasaría la noche y salieron a la calle. Harry abrazó por la cintura a Ginny mientras con la otra mano cargaba la bolsa como todo un caballero y caminaron hasta casa. Esa noche seria la primera que pasarían como pareja en la que seria su casa de ahí en adelante.


	27. Papá, mamá Ella es Ginny Weasley

**_Papá, mamá... Ella es Ginny Weasley y es la chica más increíble del mundo, vamos a casarnos_**

- Hermione, te llegaron dos lechuzas y el periódico - Voy mamá - Era miércoles y Hermione estaba en su casa ansiosa por empezar su nuevo trabajo en el ministerio pero aun el señor Diggory no le había confirmado el día, la hora y el puesto que entraría a ocupar.

Mientras la mayoría de estudiantes muggles y magos soñaban con terminar el colegio y tomar unas vacaciones, descansar, viajar al menos un año, para Hermione Granger era una necesidad empezar a trabajar y empezar el camino para defender los derechos de los más necesitados, quería que la PEDDO llegara al ministerio y que los elfos no fueran tratados como esclavos.

Hermione entró al estudio donde su padres estaban organizando unos papeles, ya casi debían partir para su consultorio, tomó las cartas que habían dejado las lechuzas y el periódico, la señora Granger había aprendido a recibir el correo mágico y el periódico, Hermione mantenía siempre dinero mágico en la casa para que su mama le pagara a las lechuzas que le llevaban el profeta y el Quisquilloso.

Una de las cartas era la que estaba esperando Hermione con ansias.

_Señorita Hermione Jean Granger, le recuerdo que usted ha sido aceptada para el cargo de asistente para la revisión de leyes y costumbres sobre las criaturas mágicas, debe presentarse el próximo lunes a las 9 de la mañana en el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas para iniciar sus labores._

_Atentamente,_

_Amos Diggory_

_Director_

_Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas_

Hermione leyó la carta varias veces no podía creerlo, ella sabia que le habían ofrecido un trabajo como asistente en ese departamento y que lo había aceptado, pero lo que no sabia era que le habían dado el puesto que quería. La chica se preguntaba si Harry, Ron, Percy, McGonagall o alguien que la conocía, había intercedido por ella, hasta donde sabia ese puesto no existía, ¿Seria parte de la renovación que Kingsley estaba haciendo en el ministerio?

La segunda carta era de Hogwarts, era la invitación oficial a la conmemoración del primer año de la batalla de Hogwarts, la carta venia firmada por la directora y el ministro, incluso en la misma carta decía que los empleados del ministerio que asistieran, tenían permiso para hacerlo. La conmemoración se celebraría el 2 de mayo a las tres de la tarde en los terrenos de Hogwarts y se extendería hasta la media noche. Hermione y los chicos ya habían decidido asistir pero no iban a participar de los homenajes ni de los eventos como protagonistas, querían que los protagonistas fueran los verdaderos héroes, los caídos.

Ginny acababa de leer la carta que le enviaron a ella y a Harry del colegio invitándoles a la conmemoración, no le prestó mucha atención pues ya tenían decidido participar y que hacer ese día. Con el habitual correo matutino le habían llegado otras cartas, tomo la que tenia los colores que ya tanto conocía, se la había enviando Gwenog Jones la capitana de las Arpías, llevaban varios meses intercambiando correspondencia, desde que la pelirroja había sido fichada como nueva buscadora. La temporada iniciaría hasta dentro de un mes, Ginny aun no había empezado con su nueva rutina de entrenamientos después del colegio, ahora que tenia más tiempo para entrenar, el equipo iba a dedicar mas horas de entrenamiento lo que significaba más días de entrenamiento, la carta de Gwenog era justo la que más esperaba Ginny, en ella le decía que ese mismo día a las dos de la tarde, las Arpías entrenarían en su estadio, también tenia el cronograma de practicas que a partir del día siguiente seria de dos a cinco de la tarde de lunes a viernes, para sorpresa de Ginny, habían preparado un partido amistoso entre las Arpías de HolyHead y los Chuddley Cannons el 2 de mayo a las tres de la tarde con motivo de la conmemoración de la batalla de Hogwarts en el estadio del colegio. Al parecer no iba a poder cumplir su decisión de no participar en los eventos, no podía quedarle mal a su equipo.

- Ron, nos llegaron cartas de Hogwarts, si la tuya dice lo mismo que la miá, es la invitación formal a la conmemoración de la batalla el próximo miércoles a las 4 de la tarde - Luna que no tuvo que esperar a que le llegara alguna carta del ministerio para empezar a trabajar pues ya que Harry era su jefe, ella le había preguntado sobre cuando podía empezar y este le había dicho que ese mismo día si quería, se había integrado como asistente del director del departamento de aurores el mismo martes. - Gracias Luna, podrías organizar una reunión con todos los aurores de nivel 1 en la sala de juntas a las 2 de la tarde - Ron cada vez se compenetraba más con su trabajo, parecía que hubiera nacido para el aunque su mejor amigo fuera su jefe ayudaba mucho.

Ginny había olvidado por completo las otras dos cartas que había recibido hace una hora, la carta de las arpías y un patronus de su mamá invitándole a almorzar a la madriguera la habían des concentrado, tomó la primera carta y se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la leyó.

_Querida Ginny, aun no puedo entender como te marchaste con él y sin despedirte, pensé que quizá el presente que te prepare el sábado que partiste haría que al menos fueras a buscarme, se que al lado de Harry Potter yo no soy nadie, te quiero pedir disculpas por haber insinuado que te ibas a casar con el por su fama y su dinero, para mi era evidente que estabas enamorada de él incluso desde antes de que fueras mi novia, ahora entiendo por que siempre peleábamos. Los momentos más felices de mi vida los viví a tu lado en el colegio, aun recuerdo tus besos y abrazos. Solo quería decirte que te deseo mucha felicidad al lado de Harry, se nota que te quiere y espero que no olvides cuanto te amo._

_Con amor,_

_Dean Thomas_

Ginny se quedó fría, nunca pensó que debía leer algo como aquello, por un lado se alegraba de que al fin Dean entendiera que ella estaba realmente enamorada hasta el tuétano de Harry, por el otro, le molestaba que le siguiera confesando amor. La siguiente carta era todavía más extraña y desconcertante, solo contenía dos párrafos cortos, se la envío Bethlem Rospigliosi, el italiano le pedía una cita para cenar o almorzar en la siguiente semana. ¿Que debía hacer? ¿aceptar? ¿No aceptar? Mas importante aun, ¿decirle o no decirle a Harry?. Ginny debía consultar con Hermione y quizá con su mamá durante el almuerzo.

Ginny partió hacia la madriguera por red Flu y se encontró con la casa llena de mujeres, estaban todas las chicas Weasley: La señora Weasley por supuesto, Angelina, Hermione, Audry, Ginny y una muy embarazada Fluer. Al parecer el almuerzo lo había citado Fleur para contarles a su suegra y sus concuñadas que iba a tener una niña, aun no había decidido el nombre pero si habían decidido que seria un nombre en Francés. Rápidamente las chicas organizaron una fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva integrante de la familia que se celebraría el día domingo, solo estarían los miembros de la familia, Hagrid, Luna, Neville, Kingsley, Andrómeda con Teddy y McGonagall.

Ginny le contó a Hermione lo de las cartas y quedaron de hablar mas tarde esa noche, Ginny debía partir a entrenar.

- Gin amor, ¿mañana tienes entrenamiento? - No mi vida, ya te había dicho que por ahora los sábados no entrenaremos ¿por que lo preguntas? - Los chicos conversaban mientras jugaban con Teddy, habían decidido que ese día viernes después de que ambos salieran de sus trabajos, irían a la casa de su ahijado para jugar con el, al niño le gustaba mucho jugar con un extraño juego muggle que los señores Granger le habían regalado para su cumpleaños, era una cajita un poco más pequeña que el que contenía unas piezas con las que el pequeño podía armar figuras a su antojo y en un costado decía Lego.

- Es solo que quiero mañana ir a un lugar especial al que deseo ir desde el día del apadrinamiento del niño, ¿Recuerdas que Percy nos interrumpió cuando íbamos de salida esa mañana? - Decía Harry mientras usaba magia para desbaratar las figuras que Teddy armaba y hacia volar las fichas por el aire haciendo que Teddy soltara sendas carcajadas. - Claro que lo recuerdo, sera que puedo saber que lugar es ese? - El valle de Godrig, quiero ir a la casa que era de mis padres, la vez que fui con Herms solo la vi por fuera, quiero entrar, sentirme parte de ella, también quiero ir a la tumba de mis padres, en 18 años solo la he visitado una vez y tenia la apariencia de un muggle, el problema es que no me siento capaz de volver solo, te necesito a mi lado para que me des esa fuerza para hacerlo, me gustaría reconstruir la casa, usarla así sea de vez en cuando en honor a mis padres. - Ginny se quedó sin palabras, nunca imaginó que ese era el lugar que Harry quería visitar, pensó en todo el esfuerzo que debía suponer para Harry el solo pensar en ir a ese lugar a juzgar, por el hecho de haber esperado casi un año para volver a pedirle que le acompañara, ella debía ir con el, sabia que seria duro pero ella le ayudaría a cerrar por fin esa etapa. Ginny tomó a Teddy en brazos y empezó a leerle un cuento, quería hacerlo dormir antes de que ellos partieran para Grimmauld Place. ¿Quieres que vamos solo los dos o quieres invitar a mi hermano y Hermione? - Seria bueno ir con ellos, si a ti no te molesta, tu sabes Gin lo importante que son ellos para mi y también me gustaría tenerlos apoyándome - ¿Por que no les enviás un patronus pidiéndoles que nos acompañen? - Harry escuchó a su amada pelirroja y envío un patronus a sus dos amigos, al cabo de unos minutos el Jack Russell de Ron apareció en la sala de la finca Tonks, decía que ellos encantados los acompañarían pero que no podían llegar sino hasta pasadas las 11 por que se acababan de comprometer a acompañar a los Granger al centro comercial. Harry devolvió un patronus diciéndoles que no había problema que el se iba adelantar con Ginny y que allá los esperaban, que llevaran el almuerzo.

Harry y Ginny salieron de la casa de la señora Tonks después de que el pequeño Teddy se durmió y desaparecieron juntos hacia el parque que había en frente de su casa.

- Harry amor, levantate, casi son las 7 de la mañana ya tengo listo nuestro desayuno, ¿o ya no quieres ir? - Ginny besaba a Harry tratando de despertarlo "Si me sigues besando de esta forma, decidiré quedarme aquí jugando contigo en nuestra cama - Ginny se separó de su novio de inmediato - Harry James Potter aunque no me disgusta la idea de quedarme contigo todo el día en la cama, quiero ayudarte a cerrar ese capitulo de tu vida. Ademas no me hiciste madrugar tanto para nada, a levantarse - Ginny utilizó el tono de voz que solía usar cuando se enojaba con sus hermanos, el mismo que uso aquel día en la enfermería de Hogwarts al día siguiente de la batalla que la hacia sonar igual de amenazante a su madre.

Harry como siempre, se asustó ante ese tono de voz y se levanto de un brinco de la cama camino al baño, Ginny lo siguió con una gran sonrisa en la cara. - ¿Que haces Gin? - Me voy a bañar contigo tontito ¿Algún problema? - Harry sonrió y tomo de la mano a su hermosa pelirroja, caminaron hasta la ducha de su dormitorio y empezaron a quitarse la ropa mutuamente.

- ¿Estas listo? - Los dos chicos habían terminado ya su desayuno, eran las 8:15 de la mañana y ahora iban saliendo de su casa para desaparecer juntos hacia el Valle de Godrig.

Aparecieron en un claro desde donde se veía el pueblo, a Harry se le notaba un poco nervioso, Ginny caminaba a su lado tomándole por la mano.

- ¿Amor, por que aparecimos tan lejos? - La caminata se estaba haciendo un poco mas larga de lo que parecía por que cada algunos pasos, Harry se detenía a besar a su amada pelirroja.

- ¿Acaso te molesta? Mentiras amor, por dos razones una, quería caminar un poco a tu lado, besarte relajarme un poco antes de...ya sabes. - Harry no terminó lo que decía y detuvo su caminar, Ginny entendió a lo que se refería y le abrazo - Estaré a tu lado, no debes enfrentarlo solo, yo estaré dándote fuerza y apoyándote en lo que decidas y necesites, ¿Cual es la otra razón? - Lo se amor, por eso quería venir contigo desde un principio, cuando vine con Hermione tenia miedo, traía la apariencia de otra persona y no pude hacer el duelo que llevo guardando por hacer toda mi vida, y para responderte amor, la otra razón por la que decidí aparecernos un poco lejos del pueblo es por que no estoy seguro donde podría ser un buen lugar para aparecer sin que algún muggle nos viera, se que en el valle de Godrig viven muchos magos pero también viven algunos muggles. - la pareja volvió a besarse y siguieron caminando.

Habían llegado, el pueblo era pequeño, no tenia más de diez calles de largo por unas seis de ancho. Desde donde se encontraban, se podía ver la cúpula de una iglesia que no parecía muy grande y un poco mas cerca a ellos, la punta de una torre blanca un poco mas alta que la iglesia.

- ¡Mira Harry, es un obelisco!, cuando fui con mis padres y mis hermanos a Egipto vimos varios de ellos, no sabia que habían traído uno hasta este lugar. - Decía Ginny muy entusiasmada - Estas en lo cierto amor, es un obelisco, pero no es de Egipto, lo hicieron aquí y estoy seguro que con magia, ya lo veras. - siguieron caminando ahora por las calles del pueblo hasta que Ginny pudo divisar el obelisco, no era como ella recordaba los obeliscos de Egipto, apenas si tenia unos 70 centímetros de alto, estaba encima de una base de roca de la que salia agua y caía a una fuente, el monumento entero estaba en el centro de un pequeño parque en el que terminaban las calles principales del pequeño pueblo. El parque apenas tenia espacio para la fuente y 4 bancos en cada punto donde se encontraba con las calles.

Cuando se acercaron más, Ginny notó que el obelisco desaparecía y en su lugar parecía una familia, un hombre de gafas y una mujer con un niño en brazos. - ¿Amor viste lo que pasó con el obelisco del parque? - Si mi vida, yo también me llevé esa sorpresa cuando vine aquí con Hermione para esa navidad - cuando llegaron cerca al monumento Ginny vio que el hombre de la estatua se parecía mucho a Harry, se acercaron para que Ginny leyera la inscripción que tenia el monumento.

- Monumento en honor a todos los que valientemente entregaron sus vidas en las guerras - el letrero se desvaneció y en su lugar apareció otro que decía -Monumento en honor a la Familia Potter, James y Lily Potter, dos magos que entregaron sus vidas para proteger a su hijo del que no debe ser nombrado procurando un mundo mejor para todos los magos y muggles del mundo.

- O Harry, que lindo y triste a la vez - Ginny había abrazado a Harry, por alguna razón ver aquel letrero la había hecho llorar. - Ven amor, sigamos caminando - Harry tomó la mano de Ginny y empezó a caminar con ella hacia donde recordaba se encontraba su casa, caminaron un poco más de la cuenta cuando Ginny estaba empezando a pensar que Harry estaba perdido. - Amor, ¿sabes exactamente para donde vamos? Pareces perdido - La verdad Gin, estoy perdido la ultima vez que vine con Herms era de noche y estaba todo cubierto por nieve, además llegamos a la casa desde el cementerio, pero estoy seguro que si seguimos caminando encontraremos la casa de mis padres - la pareja había cruzado en una esquina cuando Harry paso por una casa destruida, recordó que esa era la casa donde casi había sido asesinado por Voldemort cuando Nagini su serpiente lo embosco el año pasado. - Debe ser por aquí, esta casa es donde vivía Bathilda Bagshot - Ginny se estremeció ante el recuerdo de lo que Harry le había contado sobre la vez que visito ese lugar. En ese momento vio algo en particular que le llamo la atención - Harry amor, esa debe ser la casa de tus padres, hace un momento solo había un lote vació y ahora hay una casa en ruinas - Harry había olvidado por completo que al igual que el monumento del parque, la casa tenia un encantamiento para hacerla invisible a los muggles y solo cuando los magos se acercaban podían verlos.

Comenzaron a cruzar la calle que les separaba de la casa. El lugar si no fuera por la destruida casa era un terreno muy bonito, en la parte de atrás de la construcción, se podían ver las montañas que coronaban el valle. A unos docientos metros de la casa empezaba el bosque así que daba la sensación de estar en los jardines de Hogwarts, la ultima vez que estuvo allí, Harry no había notado que la casa estaba un tanto alejada del pueblo, en realidad era la ultima casa que quedaba en esa dirección, estaba casi a un kilómetro de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot que era ya menos visible desde el pueblo y la calle terminaba allí en la casa Potter. - ¡Harry esas montañas son las mismas que se ven desde la madriguera! - Si eso creo amor, según me dijo Hermione este valle esta cerca a St. Ottery Catchpole.

Llegaron a la puerta del jardín de la casa y Ginny observo el cartel.

"_En este lugar, en la noche de 31 octubre de 1981_

_Lily y James Potter perdieron sus vidas._

_Su hijo, Harry, permanece siendo el único mago que_

_alguna vez haya sobrevivido a la Maldición Imperdonable._

_Esta casa, invisible para los muggles, se ha dejado_

_en su estado ruinoso como monumento a los Potter_

_y como recordatorio de la violencia que destrozó a su familia."_

Vio los varios escritos que habían hecho sobre él durante casi dos décadas los magos que visitaban el lugar y al igual que Hermione se molesto por esto.

- ¿Entramos? - dijo Harry con un poco de duda en su voz, Ginny termino el pensamiento que le cruzaba por la mente y asintió - ¿Tienes la llave? ¿Sabes como entrar o tendrá algún encantamiento como la casa de St. Ives? - Ya lo había pensado, creo que Dumbledore o alguien del ministerio a debido colocarle algo para que no entraran a desocuparla ¿verdad? - Cruzaron la reja. La puerta del jardín que se abrió con solo intentar quitar el pasador y pasaron. En realidad la casa no tenia ningún encantamiento especial de protección anti intrusos, simplemente no había nadie en el mundo mágico que se atreviese a entrar a aquel lugar donde Voldemort había sido derrotado aquella vez, ademas del agradecimiento que le debían a Harry Potter el niño que vivió.

La puerta principal estaba caída sobre el vestíbulo. Los dos jóvenes entraron. La casa estaba exactamente como debía estar el día en que sus padres habían muerto, pero cubierta de polvo y de moho. No más cruzaron la puerta, todos los cuadros en las paredes empezaron aplaudir - ha vuelto, Harry ha vuelto a casa - todos aplaudían y le daban la bienvenida a el y a la futura señora Potter. Harry estaba impresionado, algunos de los nombres que veía en los cuadros los había visto en los otros cuadros de su casa en la playa pero siempre estaban vacíos. La casa pareció volver a la vida Harry reaccionó y les pregunto por que le aplaudían.

- Esta casa, al igual que la casa que ahora posees en St. Ives a estado durante generaciones con la familia Potter, incluso en este terrero estaba la antigua casa de Ignotus Peverell tu ancestro así que estábamos esperando tu regreso - Contestó uno de los sujetos en los cuadros - ¿Como es que saben que Ginny es mi prometida? - Harry estaba intrigado por saber por que habían victoreado el regreso de Harry y la futura señora Potter. - Eso es muy fácil, por tres razones, la primera porque muchos de nosotros tenemos cuadros en la casa en la playa y cuando llegaste y rompiste el encantamiento de protección que tu padre puso, muchos de nosotros empezamos a pasar por allá a husmear y saber si eras tu el que había entrado y escuchamos muchas cosas, la segunda razón por que la señorita lleva el anillo de compromiso que tu padre le dio a Lily Evans y la tercera y más importante por que la señorita es pelirroja - Harry se quedo anonadado ante la respuesta del hombre del cuadro - si desde hace casi un año sabían que era Harry el que había entrado en St. Ives ¿por que no aprecian en sus cuadros? - Ginny fue la que rompió su silencio e intervino. - Eso es muy fácil señorita, déjeme primero decirle que usted es tan inteligente y de mente aguda como la madre de Harry. La razón por la que no nos mostramos en esos cuadros es porque estábamos esperando a que Harry regresara a su hogar, en esta casa nació y vivió sus primero años, esta casa tenia un encantamiento muy antiguo que hacia que solo nos activáramos para el verdadero heredero de los Peverell osea algún Potter - Ginny no quedó muy satisfecha con la respuesta pero no intento replicar porque notó como Harry aumentaba la fuerza con que le apretaba la mano, volteo a mirar a su novio y vio que miraba en dirección a un sofá que había en la sala y que hasta ahora y por estar entretenidos con los cuadros no habían notado.

Harry recordó cuando había tenido una visión de aquél día penetrando en la mente de Voldemort. Reconoció el sofá en el que su padre había estado jugando con él antes de ver que Voldemort se acercaba. Se arrodilló y tocó el sitio en el que había estado sentado su padre. - Estaba aquí sentado. Estaba jugando conmigo, haciendo salir anillos de humo de la varita para divertirme. Y fue desde aquí de donde miró a través de la ventana, y vio que... - No pudo continuar, soltó la mano de Ginny, puso la cara sobre el sillón y lloró quedamente. Ginny entonces se arrodilló y le rodeó el hombro con el brazo, luego lo atrajo suavemente hacia sí y le acarició afectuosamente.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron así durante un rato. Finalmente, Harry se desasió de Ginny y se limpió los ojos con la manga.

- ¿Vamos al piso de arriba?- Como tu quieras amor - accedió la pelirroja que le ayudo a levantarse y volvió a tomar su mano. Subieron con dificultad, pues la escalera estaba semiobstruida por los escombros. Harry y Ginny se dirigieron hacia la parte que estaba más destrozada, pues sospechaban que ahí había ocurrido todo. Vieron que en los restos de lo que debía haber sido un dormitorio había una cuna medio caída. ¿Sería desde esa cuna desde donde Harry había presenciado el asesinato de su madre? ¿Sería allí donde había recibido el impacto de la maldición asesina? Se tocó la cicatriz de la frente. Luego se dirigió hacia el sitio aproximado donde debió caer su madre. Se arrodilló y lo tocó con los dedos. - Mi madre estaba aquí. Mi cuna estaba allí - señaló al sitio donde estaba caída la cuna - Y él estaba... donde estás tú ahora amor. - Ginny que había soltado por un momento la mano de Harry mientras este empezaba a caminar y recordar, se apartó horrorizada del lugar donde estaba. - Mi madre suplicaba piedad para mí, y él se reía, la decía que se apartara, pero ella protegía mi cuna con los brazos, él la apuntó con la varita y la conminó a apartarse, ella no quiso y ... - Harry volvió a echarse a llorar. Ginny hizo de nuevo lo mismo que había hecho abajo en la sala. Esta vez tuvo que estar bastante más tiempo consolando a Harry, pero no le importó. Sabía perfectamente que seguramente tendría que repetir aquello más veces, pero no le importaba. Porque Harry, su Harry, estaba, por fin, empezado a cerrar ese capitulo que por muchos años le había mortificado y ella estaría a su lado para ayudarle.

Finalmente, Harry se levantó y Ginny le cogió de ambas manos y le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa, su pelirroja tenía una sonrisa encantadora. - ¿Te gustaría reparar la casa para que de vez en cuando la usemos para venir a descansar? - Harry que ahora todas sus decisiones las consultaba con Ginny quería saber que pensaba ella ahora que conocían el lugar y sabia lo que significaba para Harry esa casa. - Amor, me encantaría pero me gustaría repararla y dejarla tal y como es, en honor a tus padres. Podríamos agregar algunas cosas pero usando parte del espacio que hay disponible afuera para poner lo que deseamos y conectarlo a esta parte de la casa con un pasillo - ¡Por eso es que te amo tanto! No puedo estar más de acuerdo con la idea, aquí podemos colocar cosas que en St. Ives no se pueden por que hay muchos muggles cerca - Estaban terminando de recorrer la casa cuando una nutria brillante apareció ante ellos y con la voz de Hermione hablo. - Harry, Ginny estamos en el Valle de Godrig ¿donde nos vemos? - Harry devolvió el patronus diciéndole a Hermione que fuera hasta la casa de sus padres y entrara, ellos estarían en la puerta esperándolos.

- Pasen, gracias por venir, no se imaginan lo importante para mi que es tener a las tres personas mas importantes de mi vida aquí con migo en este momento - Perdonanos por haber tardado compañero - Ron le respondió a su amigo y le contó que habían tardado un poco más de lo presupuestado con los padres de Hermione. Harry les contó lo de los cuadros y empezaron de nuevo el recorrido. Entre los cuatro, empezaron hacer los planes para la reparación de la casa y sobre lo que querían modificar y agregarle, la casa contaba con dos pisos, en el primero estaba la sala, y una chimenea, la cocina, un espacio con una mesa para comedor, un baño y una pequeña biblioteca con dos puertas, una para entrar al lugar y dos más que conducían cada una a un pequeño estudio, Harry pudo notar que el uno era de su padre pues habían fotos de Lily, de Sirius, los merodeadores y una de Remus, Sirius y James sonriendo. El otro estudio era evidentemente el de Lily, su madre, habían fotos de la tía Petunia, de James, de Harry bebe, de Sirius la foto de la orden del Fénix y una de Snape con Lily cuando eran aún unos niños. Este estudio estaba claramente más ordenado que el de James. Decidieron que debían conectar los estudios pues eran contiguos y que colocarían algunos sofás donde estaba la biblioteca. Hermione había sacado un pergamino y con un vuela pluma estaba apuntando todo.

En el segundo piso, habían 6 habitaciones en total. Estaba la habitación principal que aun contaba con la ropa y pertenencias de sus antiguos habitantes, esta habitación contaba con un baño privado, la habitación que había sido la de Harry que contaba con un baño mas pequeño que el de la habitación principal, una habitación que casualmente decía Canuto. Harry imaginó que esa era la habitación que había usado su padrino cuando se fue de casa, también pensó que seguramente la que era su habitación era la que había sido de su padre de soltero, la habitación de Sirius como lo esperaba Harry aun tenia las cosas que su padrino había dejado allí pero decidió no explorar esos objetos ahora, ya tendría otra oportunidad. Dos habitaciones más casi de el mismo tamaño estaban frente a estas, ambas tenían marcada la puerta, la una decía Lunático grabada mágicamente sobre la madera y con la hermosa caligrafía que todos reconocieron como la de Remus, la otra puerta tenia escrito de mala forma Colagusano. Había un baño para el piso y otra habitación un poco mas pequeña que la principal con una cama doble y baño.

- Amor, tiene casi la misma cantidad de habitaciones que Grimmauld Place y St. Ives, incluso ya hay una habitación para Teddy - Ginny decía entusiasmada cuando escucho - ¡Confringio! - y una luz naranja salio hacia la puerta que decía Colagusano y la voló en mil pedazos. - Harry pero... - Ginny empezó a protestar por lo que había hecho su novio pero este la interrumpió sonriente - Tienes razón, la casa esta perfecta, lo que debemos añadir es poco, algunas habitaciones adicionales para cuando venga la familia completa, nuestra habitación sera la de mis padres y la de ustedes ésta. - Decía Harry señalando la habitación con cama doble y después a Hermione y Ron - Como dices amor, incluso Teddy ya tiene su propia habitación - Señalando la habitación que estaban seguros había marcado su mismo padre - Y sobre la puerta, pues no soporte un minuto más ver el nombre de esa rata traidora en la casa de mis padres, lo siento si los asuste - los dos pelirrojos y la castaña sonrieron por lo bajo, estaban de acuerdo con lo que acababa de decir y hacer Harry.

Bajaron al primer piso y conjuraron una mesa y unas sillas en la parte trasera - Hermione ¿Trajeron el almuerzo? muero de hambre - Por supuesto Harry - La castaña sacó unos recipientes de su inseparable bolso de cuentas y sirvieron la comida. Empezaron a almorzar y a conversar - Todavía nos queda por visitar la tumba de mis padres - Les recordó Harry cuando terminaron con los alimentos. - Es cierto. Vamos. - contestó Ginny y los cuatro chicos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hasta el cementerio.

Finalmente, llegaron a la tumba de los Potter. Harry observó entonces un cambio notable, la lápida desaparecía debajo de todas las coronas y ramos de flores que habían depositado. - ¿Quién habrá depositado todas estas coronas? - se preguntó el joven. - La última vez que estuve aquí, no había ninguna. - Es el homenaje que te presta el mundo mágico, Harry. Muchos se han informado de que la tumba de tus padres estaba aquí y han querido mostrar de ese modo su agradecimiento, se nota que recientemente han pasado por aquí - Harry estaba profundamente conmovido. - Papá, mamá... - empezó Harry. Se detuvo un instante. Ginny, entonces, le pasó de nuevo el brazo en torno a su espalda y le apretó afectuosamente. Hermione se acercó y le tomo la mano que tenia libre. Aquello le dio ánimos al chico para seguir - Ella es Ginny Weasley, y es la chica más increíble del mundo - Ginny sonrió - Ojalá estuvieran aquí para poder conocerla. Pero quiero que sepan que la amo con todo mi corazón, y que ya no puedo imaginarme una vida en la que no esté ella, vamos a casarnos. - Señores Potter - dijo Ginny - Me habría gustado llegar a conocerles. Pero quiero que sepan que yo también amo más que nadie en el mundo a su hijo, y que tampoco puedo imaginarme una vida en la que no esté él. - Harry sonrió ante las palabras de su pelirroja y continuo - Papá, mamá, ellos son Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, son mis dos mejores amigos, no se que habría hecho sin ellos, son junto a Ginny las personas más importantes de mi vida, mi soporte, ojalá pudieran conocerlos, se que estarían encantados. - Hermione apretó el agarre que tenia sobre la mano de Harry y Ron sonrió mientras abrazaba por detrás a su castaña. - Ron es mi compañero, mi amigo, mi apoyo, mi mano derecha e izquierda como lo eran Remus o Sirius para ti papá, Hermione es como mi hermana, la quiero tanto... espero no se enojen por eso, ella es para mi como la hija que ustedes no pudieron tener, ella es mi conciencia y mi consejera favorita. En todos los sentidos, mi hermana. - Harry terminó de hablar mientras algunas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, Hermione y Ginny también estaban conmovidas con aquellas palabras y lloraban en silencio.

Limpiaron un poco las lapidas usando magia y salieron hacia donde Teddy, habían quedado de ir los cuatro a jugar con el pequeño. Harry estaba claramente más relajado y feliz, por fin había podido hacer el duelo necesario por sus padres, había tardado 17 años para ello pero ahora se sentía liberado. El lunes irían al callejón Diagon a empezar a contratar la remodelación de la casa.


	28. Conmemoración

Ginny estaba corriendo por todos lados ayudando a su madre y a Hermione a decorar la madriguera, Angelina y Audry se habían ofrecido a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia y entre todas prepararían el almuerzo de la fiesta de bienvenida a la nueva bebe Weasley. Ginny le había dicho a Harry después de ¨portarse mal¨ con él la noche anterior de la reunión en la madriguera y que por eso debía dormirse temprano pues debía madrugar a ayudar con los preparativos, también le había dicho que estaba invitado a desayunar junto a los demás Weasley. El señor Weasley y Ron estaban instalando la ya acostumbrada carpa en el jardín y habían decidido que a penas desayunaran y Harry llegara, iban a ir a comprar algunos regalos para la bebe.

Harry despertó un poco desconcertado, eran las 8:15 de la mañana y estaba solo en su cama, se levantó y se dirigió al baño para empezar a alistarse, antes de entrar en la ducha tomó su varita y le envió un patronus a Ginny. "Si que eres tontito, recuerda que estoy en la madriguera y estas invitado a desayunar, no tardes. Te amo mi despistado" el patronus en forma de caballo de Ginny había aparecido en el baño mientras Harry tomaba una ducha. Había olvidado por completo que Ginny le había dicho que debía madrugar e ir a la madriguera y más aun, que tenia una fiesta.

Harry decidió que antes de pasar por la madriguera iría a la casa de Andrómeda para recoger a Teddy. "Buenos días Harry querido no pensé que vinieras y menos tan temprano" La señora Tonks saludaba al muchacho mientras le habría la puerta.

"Es que como hay esa fiesta de bienvenida a la bebe de Bill y Fleur..." "Si Querido Teddy y yo estamos invitados" La señora Tonks había interrumpido a Harry pero este continuo hablando "Decidí venir por el niño y llevarlo antes, se que allá estarán todas las chicas organizando y prefiero pasar ese tiempo con él, si no te molesta"

"Por supuesto que no, eres su padrino y casi su padre, sube, el ya esta despierto, si quieres llevalo de una vez pero no ha desayunado, yo mas tarde que valla le llevo ropa para cambiarlo" Harry terminó de escuchar a la madre de Nymphadora Lupin aquella aurora a la que tanto estimaba. "¡Haggy! Teddy se lanzó a los brazos de su padrino apenas lo vio entrar a su habitación.

Harry tomo al pequeño, le dijo que irían a una fiesta y usó la chimenea de la casa para llegar a la Madriguera. "Amor, te estábamos esperando para el desayuno hace 15 minutos" Ginny se acercó a su novio y le beso a la vez que beso en la frente a su pequeño ahijado "Lo siento, es que decidí primero pasar por Teddy" Todos se sentaron a desayunar, ya habían llegado George, Percy y Bill que solo estaban esperando a Harry para desayunar. Al terminar, los hombres incluido Teddy, salieron camino al Callejón Diagon a comprar los regalos para la pequeña que las chicas les habían encargado.

Los hombres de la casa y Teddy, regresaron a la madriguera justo a la hora pactada para la fiesta, ya los pocos invitados estaban en casa. Almorzaron y pasaron la tarde entre familia y amigos.

Por alguna extraña razón, Teddy mantenía intrigado con la barriga de Fleur, la reunión paso tan normal como era posible, la mayoría de los chicos sentados juntos en un lado tomando Whiskey de Fuego y las chicas en otro lado hablando de las bodas y tomando hidromiel. Entre los chicos el tema en común era el Quidditch, la mayoría de los Weasley estaban criticando a Harry por que se había cambiado de equipo, desde que conocía a los Weasley, Ron lo había influenciado a favor de los Chudley Cannons pero ahora que cierta pelirroja jugaba en un equipo profesional, Harry ya tenia las entradas para todos los partidos de la temporada de las Arpías y mas que eso, había comprado la indumentaria oficial que los aficionados llevaban al estadio. "Lo siento muchachos pero de seguro ustedes al final terminaran apoyando a las Arpías por encima de sus equipos, si no lo hacen le estarían haciendo un desplante a Ginny" Harry defendía su punto.

Después de estar un rato separados, algunas chicas pidieron bailar con sus parejas y se unieron en un solo grupo con temas en común, a las 4 de la tarde, Andrómeda se despidió, Teddy estaba cansado de tanto reír y jugar y quería llevarlo a descansar, esto sirvió para que todos los presentes empezaran a partir, al fin y al cabo, al siguiente lunes todos debían trabajar, Hermione fue una de las primeras que empezó a despedirse, quería dormir bien para su primer día de trabajo en el ministerio así que después de Andrómeda fue la siguiente en partir acompañada por Ron.

Harry y Ginny fueron los últimos en irse de la madriguera, habían quedado de ir en la mañana al callejón Diagon para contratar la remodelación de la casa del valle de Godrig.

El lunes llegó y con este los preparativos para la conmemoración del primer año de la batalla de Howarts, Harry y Ron aunque no querían involucrarse en el tema, llevaban 1 semana cuadrando el esquema de seguridad para el evento pues por orden del ministro, los aurores debían reforzar la seguridad del colegio aquel día para evitar cualquier percance por parte de ex mortífagos prófugos o cualquier otro mago o bruja que quisiera causar alboroto. Harry aprovecho que la primera reunión que tenia programada era a las 11 de la mañana para ir con Ginny a contratar a las empresa que remodelarian la casa Potter en el Valle de Godrig. No fue sino hasta esa mañana cuando Ginny le contó a su novio que ella haría parte de la conmemoración pues las Arpías estaban invitadas a jugar un amistoso como parte del evento. Ginny había quedado de almorzar con Hermione y Luna en la cafetería del ministerio, quería saber todo sobre el primer día de trabajo de la castaña, Harry por su parte debía pasar la hora del almuerzo junto a Ron y los aurores designados para la seguridad de la conmemoración en una tediosa reunión finiquitando los detalles junto al ministro.

Hermione había pasado una mañana más tranquila de lo que había imaginado, llego una hora antes de la requerida al ministerio y fue hasta su nuevo lugar de trabajo, para sorpresa suya, se había encontrado al señor Diggory entrando al departamento así que se podría decir que empezó sus labores antes de la hora, lo primero que hizo fue escuchar las instrucciones para su nuevo cargo, tal y como lo imaginó aquel puesto había sido creado hace poco y ella era la primera que estaría en el, Kingsley había ordenado la revisión de las leyes sobre el trato de las criaturas mágicas y sobre los demás seres mágicos como los goblins y los Squib. Por esto ese cargo tenia como principal misión revisar las leyes y tratados con estas criaturas, algunos de estos, eran muy antiguas. Después, Hermione había sido presentada ante sus demás compañeros y había llegado al medio día conociéndolos y acomodándose en su escritorio. El escritorio de Hermione estaba en la parte más alejada de un salón donde habían instalados al menos 10 escritorios más cada uno con una montaña de papeles de casi un metro de alto sobre si.

"Necesitamos entrar al departamento de misterios, debemos dar con el paradero de esa poción" "Es muy complicado hacer eso en este momento, ademas no contamos con mucha gente"

"Para eso vamos a aprovechar mañana que todo el ministerio estará en la conmemoración del primer año de la guerra y volveremos a tomar Azkaban, necesitamos gente que sea capaz. Necesito a Dolohov y a Rabastan Lestrange, ellos ya han entrado a ese lugar y se que con su ayuda, lo lograremos"

"Si me disculpa, yo nunca había escuchado sobre una poción con cualidades como la que me describe ¿Esta segura que existe?" "Por supuesto que existe Crabbe que tu seas un estúpido lame botas y nunca la hayas escuchado no quiere decir que no existe ¿Acaso crees que mi padre hubiera sacrificado su plan por entrar a ese lugar si no hubiera estado seguro de su existencia?" "No señorita MuchMony, es solo que se me hace muy extraño, si de verdad existe esa poción por que Lord Voldemort nunca intentó tomarla?" "Que idiota eres Gross, estoy más que segura que Voldemort conocía sobre ella, pero el era un magnifico mago que sabia que no la necesitaba o tal vez, confiaba demasiado en sus capacidades como para intentar utilizarla, quizá ese fue su error" Gross Crabbe no soportaba como lo trataba Agatha MuchMony pero no decía nada ni protestaba por que aquella bruja había tenido la osadía de incursionar en Azkaban acompañada de tan solo otros cuantos más y le había devuelto su libertad, además le había prometido que podría vengarse de Harry Potter por matar a su hijo.

"Mañana volveremos a Azkaban pero debemos planificar bien, no quiero sacar gente inutil o que no necesito, vamos directamente por Rabastan y Antonin o cualquiera de los dos." Agatha MuchMony estaba reunida con los 8 hombres que le eran leales en una casa en Cardiff que usaban de cuartel y escondite desde que habían llegado hace unos días de Francia. "Debemos empezar a planificar la toma del departamento de misterios y la obtención de noticias sobre la poción pues André llegará pronto y no podemos decepcionarlo, su furia seria incontenible." MuchMoney seguía hablando y al igual que Crabbe, muchos de los presentes no entendían mucho de lo que hablaba la chica pero era más el miedo o los favores que debían que su incertidumbre.

Había llegado el lunes, como estaba planificado, el grueso del cuerpo de aurores había empezado su día laboral en Hogsmeade, Ron estaba verificando que todos estuvieran listos y re-confirmando funciones. Por su parte Harry, había decidido llegar a la oficina de la directora junto a Ginny, las arpías habían sido citadas con antelación pues el profesor Slughorn había organizado una reunión de su club de eminencias con todos los antiguos miembros y los dos equipos que jugarían el amistoso estarían presentes. El Director de los aurores aprovecharía ¨para hacer una ronda¨ por el colegio mientras acompañaba a Ginny de la mano hasta el lugar de la reunión, después caminaría hasta la cabaña de Hagrid para ir junto al guardián de las llaves y profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas hasta la puerta para recibir a sus aurores. Hermione declino aquella invitación pues deseaba trabajar hasta el medio día, momento en el que Ron la recogería para almorzar en el ministerio y llegarían juntos para el partido y las conmemoraciones.

Era mediodía cuando el ministro llegó con la comitiva oficial del ministerio. "Harry, Ron, necesito que nos reunamos de inmediato" La voz del ministro dejaba notar un poco de preocupación "Claro Kingsley, vamos a la oficina de seguridad mágica de aquí de Hogsmeade, la estamos usando como centro de operaciones" Harry guió a el ministro de magia hasta la oficina seguido por Ron. "Lo que les voy a decir no esta confirmado pero es mejor estar pendientes así que no lo comuniquen a sus hombres a menos que lo crean necesario" Ron y Harry empezaron a preocuparse debido a la seriedad y solemnidad con que les hablaba su amigo y jefe Kingsley. "Anoche recibimos un anónimo en el ministerio amenazando con alterar el orden hoy aquí. Exactamente decía: _Mientras ustedes disfrutan de su partido y honrar a sus caídos nosotros nos levantamos entre ustedes para llevarnos a sus seres queridos, estudiantes, jugadores y asistentes. _No sabemos quien lo envía puede ser un broma pero mejor estar atentos, deberían mandar a traer más personal."

"No creo que sea necesario, pero si así lo prefieres podríamos traer mas gente ¿o no Ron? ¿que piensas?" "Por supuesto Harry, me preocupa dejar desprotegido el ministerio y mas si no hemos limpiado por completo la amenaza de complot pero aquí habrá mucha gente hoy." "No se diga mas, llama algunos aurores más aquí necesitamos mas personal." Corto el ministro que se levantó y se dispuso a ingresar al colegio.

"Ron por que no recoges a Herms y vienen a almorzar con Ginny yo en el colegio, McGonagall nos invito a almorzar en el gran comedor juntos a los estudiantes" "Voy a ir al ministerio de una vez, y le digo, nos vemos en la oficina de seguridad mágica en 15 minutos" Ron salio a recoger a su novia mientras Harry terminaba de finiquitar los detalles pues no pensaba perderse el debut de su pelirroja con las Arpías.

Hermione acepto la propuesta de Harry y al cabo de 10 minutos Ron, Harry y la castaña caminaban por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el colegio. Ese día la puerta estaba abierta pues muchos invitados estaban llegando pero habían aurores custodiando el lugar. A petición del ministro habían reforzado la seguridad a ultimo minuto con aurores adicionales.

El almuerzo transcurrió como lo esperaban debido al alboroto que causado por la presencia algunos de los invitados como los jugadores profesionales de Quidditch y algunos héroes de la batalla de Howarts.

"Vamos amor, te acompañare hasta el vestuario" Harry tomo de la mano a su pelirroja delante de todo el colegio y salio con ella hasta el estadio "Ron, Herms nos vemos en la tribuna en 15 minutos"

"Harry ¿donde tenias esa túnica?" Hermione estaba intrigada por saber como en menos de 15 minutos su mejor amigo había aparecido con la túnica que usan los aficionados de las Arpías de HolyHead. "La tenia guarda en mis bolsillo con un hechizo reductor" Harry acababa de llegar a la tribuna que normalmente usaba Gryffindor para ver el partido, habían decidido no aceptar la invitación a la tribuna principal pues no querían ser el foco de atención.

"Hemos preparado dentro del marco de la conmemoración del primer año de la Batalla de Howarts y de la caída del mago más tenebroso y malvado del que se tenga algún registro, varios eventos que creemos están a la altura y solemnidad de los hechos y de nuestros héroes caídos. El primer evento de hoy es el partido amistoso entre los últimos dos finalistas del torneo nacional de Quidditch. Reciban con una aplauso a los sub campeones nacionales los Chudley Cannons. Aquí viene su guardián Rodson Udges, saluden a Marc Wellemby y Alexia Pinnolet la pareja de golpeadores del equipo, recuerden que la jugadora canadiense Alexia Pinnolet terminó la temporada pasada con el mayor indice de golpes acertados a la Bludger. Aquí vienen Huck Taylor, Phil SonCoul y Cato Brunnet los cazadores de los Cannons y por ultimo, saluden al buscador y capitán del equipo David Pat el buscador con el récord de tiempo mas corto en atrapar la Snitch"

Graham Norton el narrador oficial de los partidos oficiales de la liganacional de Quidditch termino de anunciar al primer equipo mientras el estadio completo aplaudía mientras Ron casi deliraba por estar viendo por fin a su equipo así fuera en un amistoso. "Ahora que estoy trabajando comprare boletos para toda la temporada de los Cannos para que me acompañes amor" Ron le susurraba a Hermione lo que el creía era una gran idea pero que ella no compartía de a mucho.

"Ahora recibamos con otro fuerte y caluroso aplauso a las vigentes campeonas de la liga nacional de Quidditch Las Arpías de HolyHead" El estadio aplaudió y grito aun con mas fuerza que al equipo anterior, Harry por su parte se había puesto de pie y no sabia si chiflar,aplaudir, gritar, lanzar algún vistoso hechizo al cielo para demostrar lo orgulloso que estaba de su pelirroja.

"La primera en salir es Alexandra Heims la guardiana menos batida de toda la liga, seguida por las tres arrolladoras cazadoras Bernice Thompson, Camyl Bellamy y Lalie Bernz entre las tres tienen el mejor promedio de la liga, ahora saludemos a la golpeadora Satina Spike que se ha ganado su puesto con excelentes jugadas" Hubo una pausa mientras el estadio seguía aplaudiendo, empezó a sonar una especie de redoble de batería el narrador continuo con la presentación "Y ahora, haciendo su debut con un equipo profesional, la incorporación sorpresa de la temporada, aprendió a jugar Quidditch en este mismo estadio, actual capitana campeona de la copa de las casas de Howarts con el equipo de Gryffindor la buscadora Ginnevra ¨Ginny¨ Weasley" Si el estadio grito, aplaudió, exclamó, lloró o lo que sea Harry no se dio cuenta, ver a Ginny salir montando su Saeta de Fuego 300 con la sonrisa más radiante que le haya visto hasta el momento era lo único que le importaba y robaba su atención. Ginny por su parte nunca pensó que debutaría con su equipo en el mismo lugar donde antes había debutado con su primer equipo, mientras volaba al rededor de los aros para acomodarse al lado de se equipo alcanzo a ver a su madre llorando y abrazando a su padre, a George, Percy, Audry y Angelina aplaudiendo, a Hermione llorando sonriente, disfrutando como nunca antes el deporte y a Ron tomando una foto en la tribuna de Gryffindor. Lo ultimo que alcanzo a ver fue a cierto chico con una cicatriz en forma de rayo vestido con todos los colores de su nuevo equipo sonriendo mientras la miraba y Ginny no pudo ser más feliz. "Y cerrando las filas de las Arpías de HolyHead la mejor jugadora del equipo, capitana por 10 temporadas y 7 veces seleccionada mejor jugadora de la liga, la golpeadora Gwenog Jones. Este partido sera juzgado y arbitrado por Madame Hooch que el proximo año se reintegra como profesora de vuelo a Howarts" Graham Norton terminó las presentaciones y empezó el juego.

"Es ahora o nunca Crabbe, ve por ellos ya" Agatha MuchMony y su grupo de seguidores estaban tomándose nuevamente la pequeña isla ubicada en el mar del norte conocida como Azkaban y que servia de cárcel para los magos, había ordenado a Gross Crabbe entrar mientras tenían controlados a los pocos guardias que había ese día a buscar a Antonin Dolohov y a Rabastan Lestrange pues los necesitaban para poder culminar su misión. "Dolohov, Lestrange he venido por ustedes, vamos" Crabbe encontró las celdas de sus ex compañeros mortífagos y con un hechizo explosivo derribo las celdas, los tres magos salieron corriendo por el pasillo y se unieron al equipo de MuchMoney "Debemos atacar la oficina de intendencia, en ese lugar tienen nuestras varitas confiscadas" Rabastan le decía a la mujer que veía coordinaba el asalto que le estaba devolviendo la libertad después de un año de estar encerrado. MuchMoney ordeno atacar aquel lugar pero no quería bajas dentro de la guardia, a los pocos guardias que tenían doblegados les borraron la memoria para que no recordaran los rostros de los atacantes y fueron dejados aturdidos en el suelo. Los asaltantes y ahora los 3 fugados desaparecieron de la isla, ahora empezarían a planear el asalto al departamento de misterios.


	29. Victoire

- Llevamos 5 minutos de partido y vemos a dos equipos muy parejos, el marcados está 80 - 110 a favor de los Cannos. Taylor lleva la quaffle en sus manos, se la pasa a SonCoul, una bludger que envío Gwenog Jones da en la cabeza del cazador de los Cannos y ahora la quaffle es tomada por las Arpías, Thompson la lleva y se la pasa a Bellamy, Bellamy esquiva una bludger por centímetros, o que pase por detrás para Lalie Bernz, logran burlar al guardián Udges y anotan. Ahora el encuentro esta 90 - 110.

El narrador por momentos tenia problemas para decir las jugadas pues la velocidad del juego era alta, no habían pasado sino 11 minutos desde el inicio del juego y los Cannos seguían arriba en el marcador por 160-150 cuando ocurrió algo que no muchos esperaban. - Parece ser que los buscadores de ambos equipos han visto a la Snitch dorada volando en el otro extremo del campo, Ginny Weasley y David Pat se dirigen a toda velocidad hasta el extremo donde se encuentran defendiendo las arpías, Weasley va por el costado izquierdo, Pat por el derecho. Si siguen con ese vuele pueden estrellarse, la velocidad de ambos es impresionante ¡no alcanzarán a frenar! Bajan la trayectoria del vuelo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo se van a estrellar, muchos espectadores incluido su servidor no puede ver la Snitch. Por Merlín van a colisionar...

Tanto Graham el narrador como los demás magos y brujas que habían en el estadio estaba viviendo ese instante en cámara lenta, la mayoría de espectadores estaba conteniendo la respiración por que la escena que venían era mas rápida de lo que se podía contar. - Las Arpías ganan el encuentro, la nueva buscadora del equipo se ha parado sobre su escoba y segundos antes de estrellarse con el buscador contrario ha saltado atrapando la Snitch en el aire y cayendo sobre sus dos pies evitando el accidente - Todo el estadio estallo en jubilo, un muy emocionado Harry aun contenía la respiración, segundo antes había pensado que su novia sufriría un accidente pero al igual que todos estaba sorprendido por la gran destreza que acababa de demostrar.

Como el partido duró menos de lo que tenían presupuestado, invitaron a los asistentes a la conmemoración a caminar por los jardines del colegio mientras preparaban todo para el segundo evento que seria la lectura de la placa conmemorativa instalada en los funerales el año anterior y la instalación de unas llamas infinitas.

Después de que Ginny se encontró con Harry y los demás Weasleys presentes, Ron y Hermione decidieron hacer una pequeña excursión a la sala de menesteres, querían rememorar en el lugar exacto, el momento en que se habían besado por primera vez hacia ya un año. Todos habían encontrado algo que hacer o con quien hablar, Harry iba de la mano de Ginny que no dejaba de ser acechada por decenas de hombres que querían un autógrafo, una foto o darle algún piropo.

Los Weasley, Hermione y Harry estaban con sus parejas y amigos en diferentes lugares de el colegio cuando ante cada uno de ellos apareció un escarabajo de plata. - Fleur está a punto de dar a luz, estamos en San Mungo. Los primeros en reaccionar fueron los señores Weasley que de inmediato empezaron a cruzar camino hasta las salida del colegio. Hermione y Ron por su parte solicitaron a la sala de menesteres una chimenea conectada a la red Flu para poder transportarse hasta el hospital. Percy y Audry acababan de encontrarse con los señores Weasley en la puerta donde tras unos pasos más desaparecieron. George y Angelina por su parte, habían optado por solicitarle a la profesora McGonagall su chimenea pues se encontraban cerca a la oficina de la directora. Harry y Ginny montaron la escoba de la pelirroja y volaron hasta Sortilegios Weasley donde Ginny se cambio el uniforme, dejaron sus pertenencias en la oficina del administrador y desaparecieron rumbo al hospital.

- Bill hijo como esta Fleur. La señora Weasley corría agitada hasta el lugar donde se encontraba su hijo mayor. - Acaban de ingresarla... Bill fue interrumpido por un medimago que entro a la sala preguntando por él. - Señor Weasley, su esposa pide su presencia en la sala de partos y le manda a decir y la cito ¡AHORA MISMO!. Bill sonrió pues imagino a Fleur diciéndolo con sus palabras y salio disparado siguiendo al mago que le guiaba.

- ¿Donde te habías metido?

- Lo siento amor estaba esperando a la familia ahora no me moveré de tu lado - A Bill le habían dado ropa quirúrgica y ahora acompaña a su esposa a la sala de partos. Los partos en el mundo mágico no eran muy diferentes a los del mundo muggle. No había una forma mágica segura para el bebe con la que se pudiera acelerar el parto o reducir sus síntomas y dolores. La diferencia radica despues de nacer. Mediante pociones y encantamientos sanadores, las madres del mundo mágico pueden saltarse los síntomas post partos de las madres muggle y reducir el tiempo de reposo a una semana.

- Señora Weasley por favor puje - Ahora la sala estaba llena con algunas enfermeras y medimagos. Bill estaba al lado de su esposa tomándole la mano.

- C'est ce que vous pensez que je fais? Connard!. Fleur no era consciente que había empezado a hablar en su idioma natal y empezaba a soltar insultos al medimago, a su esposo y a todo el que la mirara mientras continuaba su trabajo de parto. - Bill're un idiot, vous devrez payer pour ce faire. Je déteste que vous alliez. Aller à partir d'ici.

- Fleur amor, estas hablando en francés y ni sueñes que me iré de tu lado. El pobre de Bill soportaba los insultos de su esposa en silencio.

Pasaron al rededor de 20 minutos entre insultos e instrucciones de parte de Fleur y del personal medico cuando el llanto de un bebe inundo la sala y tanto la francesa como el pelirrojo se miraron sonrientes. - Felicitaciones señores Weasley, tienen una hija hermosa. El medimago puso a la pequeña bebe en los brazos de su madre y el enojo, la frustración, el dolor y todo mal pensamiento que estuviera pasando por su mente fue cambiado por amor. En la cabeza de ambos esposos no había algún otro pensamiento que no fuera amor, amor hacia su pareja, amor hacia su pequeña.

- Señora Weasley, en 15 minutos las trasladaremos a una habitación del quinto piso para que puedan recibir visitas, debe permanecer la noche en observación y mañana ya podrán ir a casa. Señor Weasley si me permite 10 minutos a solas con su hija y su esposa para prepararlas, podrá ingresar ahora a la habitación - El medimago noto la cara de enojo del pelirrojo pero no le importo. Bill salio de la sala, se quitó la ropa quirúrgica y se encontró con su familia.

- Bill hijo ¿como esta Fleur? - Arthur Weasley se acercaba a su hijo mayor apenas lo vio aparecer por la puerta, Molly había sufrido una crisis de ansiedad y estaba sentada recuperando el conocimiento en un sillón al cuidado de Ginny, Hermione y Angelina que había traído unas pociones tranquilizantes de la dependencia del hospital. - Es una niña hermosa papá, en este momento las están revisando para subirlas al quinto piso y puedan visitarlas. La familia entera felicito al nuevo padre y empezaron a subir despacio hasta el quinto piso, Molly Weasley había recuperado un poco de color y ahora caminaba hacia el quinto piso, quería conocer a su primera nieta. Ginny y Hermione no se quitaban de su lado temerosas de que volviera a desmayarse.

Percy iba de la mano de Audry en total silencio mientras que Harry, Ron y George sonreían y conversaban con Bill. - ¿Ya le han puesto nombre? - No Harry, solo habíamos decidido que si era niña tendría un nombre en francés pero Fleur aun no me ha dicho el nombre, decidí que era mejor que ella lo escogiera.

- Señor Weasley ya iba a buscarlo, la habitación de su esposa y su hija es la 506 puede pasar la familia completa cuando lo deseen. El medimago que atendió el parto de Fleur sonreía mientras seguía con sus labores. Bill busco la habitación y guió a la familia a que entrara, la más emocionada era Molly que entró de primera a la habitación.

- Miren que belleza ¿Puedo cargarla? - Por supuesto Molly es tu nieta, te presento a Victoire Weasley. La señora Weasley cargo a su nieta y empezó a mecerla, el señor Weasley se les acerco y las abrazo. - Que nombre tan hermoso y oportuno Fleur. - Gracias Hermione, si, pensé que si nació el día de la conmemoración de la victoria mas importante del mundo mágico su nombre debía hacer el honor como recordatorio de que el amor siempre triunfa y obtiene su Victoire sobre el odio y el miedo.

La familia empezó a irse a sus casas, en la habitación del hospital solo quedaron los felices padres y su bebe acompañados por la señora Weasley y Ginny que no se quería despegar de su sobrina. - ¿Amor segura quieres quedarte aquí? Yo puedo acompañarte hasta mas tarde y después vamos a casa. - SI amor, no te preocupes yo me quedo con mi mama y Bill, no quiero despegarme de esta princesita, cuando empiece la temporada no podre estar mucho tiempo con ella. - Esta bien princesa pero si decides ir a asa a la hora que sea, me enviás un patronus y yo vengo por ti, ¡prometelo!. - Tu y tu instinto sobre protector Potter, te lo prometo. - Solo con lo que amo soy así. Harry se despidió de su pelirroja con una beso y salio de la habitación donde Ron estaba con Hermione esperándole.

Harry y Ron acompañaron a la castaña hasta su casa, y después salieron juntos hasta Grimmauld Place, Ron había decidido quedarse con Harry esa noche pues en la madriguera no estaría su madre, y no quería molestar a su papa con el desayuno.

Donde Harry estaba Kreacher que sabría le haría un delicioso desayuno.

A las 3 de la mañana Harry se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación cuando una luz le despertó, era un lince plateado el patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt el ministro de magia.

- Hubo otra incursión en Azkaban, Dolohov y Lestrange escaparon. Reunión a las 8 en punto en mi oficina. Harry no tuvo necesidad de más para levantarse, tomo su varita y salio del cuarto, para sorpresa suya, Ron también estaba levantado y ahora iba hacia la habitación de donde salia Harry.

- ¿Ron recibiste el patronus de Kingsley?. - Por supuesto ya iba a llamarte ¿Que hacemos?. Los chicos que ahora mantenían siempre en ALERTA PERMANENTE como ojoloco les había enseñado ya estaban diciendo como actuar. - Primero, enviale un patronus a tu padre para que sepa de la situación dile que valla a san mungo, yo le avisare a George y Angelina, asumo que a Percy ya le aviso Kingsley. Harry no tuvo necesidad de hablar sobre Hermione sabia muy bien que Ron se encargaría de avisarle a su novia incluso antes de hacer todo lo demás. - Yo voy a cambiarme y a salir ya mismo para san mungo, no pienso dejar a Ginny sola después de lo que pasó la ultima vez. Ambos chicos se cambiaron y salieron por la chimenea, Harry hasta Sortilegios Weasley del callejón Diagon y Ron hasta la casa de los Granger.

- George, Angelina despierten, George, Angelina. Harry había aparecido en la chimenea de la tienda, nunca se la había ocurrido preguntar como hacer para llegar directamente a la chimenea de el segundo piso que era el de la casa de su cuñado. Harry subió las escaleras y ahora estaba dentro de la casa llamándolos pero al parecer tenían un sueño muy pesado.

- ¿Quien esta allí?. La voz de George contesto desde una habitación. - Soy Harry James Potter fui tu compañero en el equipo de Gryffindor, soy el novio de Ginny y les di a Fred y ti los primeros 1000 galeones para empezar con la tienda. - Harry ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Paso algo?. Decia George que al escuchar la identificación de su cuñado había salido presuroso de la habitación intrigado y a la vez preocupado por su presencia. - No se mucho pero Kingsley me dijo que hubo una fuga en Azkaban Dolohov y Lesttrange escaparon y como sabes Crabbe lo había hecho hace unos días, no hay ninguna amenaza pero debido a que son ex mortífagos y lo que le paso a Ginny es mejor que estemos prevenidos, Ron ya le aviso a Arthur yo voy para el hospital para acompañar a Bill y Fleur que por si sucede cualquier cosa son mas vulnerables. Ademas tu mama y Ginny se quedaron con ellos. - Esta bien, apenas salgas pondré hechizos protectores y mañana me dirás que mas medidas tomar y cual es la situación ahora por favor ve al hospital no puedo dejar a Ang sola.

- Hermione, princesa despierta, amor, despierta. Hermione escucho la voz de la persona con la que estaba soñando y lentamente abrió sus ojos y vio esa cabellera roja que tanto le gustaba y se perdió en el azul de los ojos que la enamoraban. - ¿Ron? ¿Que haces a esta hora? ¿Le paso algo a Harry?. Hermione pego un salto y se levanto de la cama con la varita en la mano. Ron le contó lo sucedido y se quedaron hablando por un rato no sin antes, Ron enviar un patronus a su padre.

- Gin amor, despierta. - ¡HARRY! ¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?. Ginny había despertado a los 4 adultos en la habitación y para felicidad de todos, la pequeña Victoire apenas se había removido y seguía durmiendo en brazos de Fleur. Harry volvió a relatar lo sucedido y las medidas que habían empezado a tomar con toda la familia. A las 4:15 de la mañana Ron y Hermione llegaron a la habitación de San mungo. Ron no había querido dejar a su novia en casa por lo que había decidido ir con ella al hospital para molestia de la castaña. El señor Weasley llego unos minutos después y empezaron a comentar sobre lo sucedido ¿Como habían espado? ¿Quien los habría ayudado? ¿Que harían? ¿Estaban en peligro?.

Una hora después, Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione decidieron volver a Grimmauld Place, al llegar a casa las chicas empezaron a preparar el desayuno y ellos subieron a cambiarse y bañarse, querían llegar antes a la oficina para recolectar la mayor información posible antes de la reunión con Kingsley.

- Gin prometeme que cualquier cosa me enviás un patronus o a Kreacher lo que sea. - Harry no pasara nada ya veras, te prometo que lo haré, ahora volveré al hospital le llevaré el desayuno a todos allá y después iremos a el refugio. Para tu tranquilidad hoy no tengo entreno, cuando salgas del trabajo me puedes recoger allá. Ginny sabia que para tranquilizar a su sobre protector novio debía ser muy especifica en todas las cosas. Hermione por su parte acompañaría Ginny al hospital y de allí saldría directo al ministerio para su tercer día de trabajo.

El director de la oficina de aurores Harry Potter y el director de operaciones de aurores y seguridad Ronald Weasley acababan de llegar a su oficina en donde otro aurores ya les esperaban para darles informes, todo el departamento estaba conmocionado, Harry le había dicho a Ron que llamara a todo el personal disponible, incluso a los practicantes. A las 7:30 Harry ya sabia de parte de su personal la versión de la historia sobre la incursión a la cárcel mágica y la fuga de dos de los mas peligrosos de sus residentes. Habían llegado a la conclusión de que la reducción en la seguridad que habían hecho para enviar a todo el personal a custodiar las conmemoraciones habían sido detonantes de este hecho, la seguridad en la cárcel había funcionado como se esperaba, un guardián había enviado un hechizo alarma a la oficina de aurores pero solo los 4 aurores que se encontraban en la oficina respondieron el llamado y fueron doblegados fácilmente por los atacantes que ya habían contenido y dominado a la guardia de la cárcel. Seguramente la amenaza de seguridad durante la conmemoración había sido una treta para poder realizar esta incursión.

Harry y Ron subieron a la oficina del ministro donde ya se encontraba Percy y algunos magos mas entre ellos Arthur Weasley, el ministro había citado a todos los directores de departamento para hablar del caso y tomar medidas.

- El día de ayer mientras todos estábamos en la conmemoración de un año de la caída de Lord Voldemort, recibimos un anónimo amenazando dicho evento que realizábamos en Howarts. Le ordene a Harry y a Ron reforzar la seguridad en el colegio para evitar cualquier ataque. Al parecer aprovecharon que la mayoría de los aurores se encontraban ocupados y un grupo de personas comandado por una mujer, se tomo la isla de Azkaban en el mar del norte con la única intención de liberar a Dolohov y Lestrange. Los daños en la cárcel fueron mínimos y los guardas fueron liberados cuando desaparecieron los atacantes. Eso es todo lo que se hasta ahora. Kingsley había empezado la reunión y en su voz se notaba el nerviosismo. Hace tan solo unas semanas habia logrado que el Wizengamot aprobara sacar a los dementores de Azkaban por considerarlos in humanos incluso hasta para muchos de los presos que habían en la cárcel y justo ahora tenían problemas de seguridad en la cárcel mágica.

- Llegamos a la conclusión que la nota de amenaza era falsa, ayer cuando decidimos enviar mas aurores a Howarts ordenamos a los que habíamos dejado de reserva, el escuadrón de magos golpeadores que estaba en el cuartel atento a cualquier necesidad. Este escuadrón, recibió un mensaje para dirigirse a Cardiff donde según un reporte que recibimos de una miembro del la red de Brujas Guardianas del Ministerio de Magia vio a Crabbe junto a una aglomeración de magos aparecer y caminar por la zona, al parecer fue otra distracción por que después le mismos Crabbe estaba ayudando a escapar a sus ex compañeros de la cárcel. Harry estaba rindiendo el informe sobre lo que sabia había ocurrido según sus hombres. - Junto con Ron hemos llegado a la conclusión que todos los que nos enfrentamos a Voldemort y sus mortífagos, debemos tomar esto como una amenaza para nuestra seguridad y la de nuestras familias así que si lo permiten, en la tarde les enviaremos el plan de seguridad para todo el Wizengamot, directores de departamento y demás magos y brujas. Todos los presentes aprobaron la sugerencia del joven director de la oficina de Aurores. - Desde esta misma mañana hemos organizado a los mejores de nuestros aurores para que empiecen con la investigación a fondo, queremos saber quien es esta mujer, cuales son sus intenciones, si trabaja sola o trabaja para alguien más. Ron terminó de hablar de la logística y los pasos a seguir en la investigación, decidieron que debían hacer publico el incidente y empezar a tomar medidas para reforzar la seguridad de Azkaban.

Habían pasado 4 días desde el nacimiento de Victoire Weasley, 3 días desde que el ministro de magia informara al mundo de la fuga en Azkaban. Los Weasley habían reforzado sus medidas de seguridad pero esto no era impedimento para que se reunieran como era habitual los domingos en familia. Para comodidad de la nueva integrante de la familia, se habían reunido en el refugio hasta donde habían llegado a los Granger con Hermione, Andrómeda con Teddy que no hacía sino jugar en la playa cuando lograban que se separara de la pequeña Victoire. Cuando la familia se reunía todo era felicidad, los problemas del trabajo y demás no se tocaban.

- Familia he decidido viajar a París durante algunas semanas, les quiero pedir el favor que estén pendientes de Angelina. Por el trabajo ella no puede acompañarme. Papá, Mamá ¿Sera posible que Ang se quede con ustedes en la madriguera?. - Por supuesto hijo eso no debes ni preguntarlo, ¿podemos saber a que se debe el viaje?.

El señor Weasley estaba extrañado por lo que le acababa de decir su hijo. - Papá, he decidido ampliar el negocio y en el país no hay espacio para otra sortilegios Weasley así que compraré una propiedad en la versión parisina del Callejón Diagón, donde los y las estudiantes de La Academia de Magia Beauxbatons compran sus cosas. George no terminó de contar el motivo de su inesperado viaje pues su cuñada le interrumpió. - George, creo que aunque en París esta el allée Box te iría mejor si puedes abrir una sucursal en Nice (Niza). Allí es donde vamos los estudiantes de Beauxbatons cuando nos dan permisos de salida, además a esta ciudad llegan los estudiantes extranjeros que van a entrar al colegio, solo debes encontrar le avenue pas trouvé. Allí es donde va la mayoría de magos. - Gracias cuñada, voy a considerar lo que me dices pero primero abriré la sede de París pues ya tengo negociado una propiedad, no tengo presupuesto para otra sede más ¿Te podría pedir un favor?. George que para sorpresa de toda su familia se había convertido en todo un negociante, debido a la promesa que había hecho sobre la tumba de su hermano gemelo de sacar adelante su sueño, estaba decidido a hacer lo que fuera por expandir su tienda por Europa pero para eso, necesitaba ayuda. - Claro George dime en que puedo ayudarte?. - Pues mira Fleur, como sabes yo no hablo nada de francés y necesito alguien que me ayude con eso del idioma y me acompañe en París y a ver el otro lugar que me dijiste, ¿No sabes de alguien que me pueda servir de guiá y traductor?. - Pero por supuesto, dejame le escribo mas tarde a mis padres a ver si Gabriel, alguna de mis primas o alguien de casa puede acompañarte, se que estarán encantados. Dijo la rubia mientras en el fondo se escuchaba una tos.

- Cof, Cof, Cof Ojala sea tu papá Cof, Cof, Cof.

- Al parecer Angelina sabe que tus primas son veelas amor. La familia estallo en risas con el comentario de Bill. ¿Quien iba a pensar en la buena de Angelina celosa?.

Habían pasado cuatro semanas y en el ministerio aun no tenían pistas sobre el paradero de los Ex mortífagos fugados de Azkaban, tampoco había sucedido nada más fuera de lo normal, al parecer todo había sido una operación para liberarlos, los ánimos estaban calmados aunque en la oficina de aurores no bajaban la guardia. Si algo les había enseñado Ojoloco Moody era a estar en ALERTA PERMANENTE. Harry cada vez pasaba más tiempo con Teddy, aprovechaba que Ginny pasaba mucho tiempo entrenando para invitar a Andrómeda a Grimmauld Place junto al pequeño. Andrómeda pasaba el tiempo hablando con el cuadro de Sirius mientras Harry jugaba con su ahijado, al parecer, Andrómeda aun se sentía culpable por haber acusado a su primo favorito de la muerte de los Potter aunque lo que mas disfrutaba de hablar con Sirius, era podes hablar con alguien más de su familia, Narcissa Malfoy lleva varias semanas de viaje junto a su esposo e hijo, al parecer decidieron acompañarlo en su castigo de notificar a los hijos de muggles que eran magos y tenían un cupo en Howarts ya que a este le asignaron los destinos mas alejados.

Hermione cada día sorprendía a su jefe Amos Diggory pues la eficiencia que demostraba la castaña era inigualable, la primera ley que revisó, cuando tan solo llevaba 1 semana de haber empezado a trabajar, fue la del uso de dragones para seguridad en Gringotts que databa del año 1000. Con la ayuda de Bill demostró que habían encantamientos que podían ser igual o más efectivos que el dragón encadenado, pues éstos, eran usados en la misma sede del banco en Egipto y había sido usado por antiguos magos para proteger los tesoros de las pirámides y no había necesidad de maltratar a un ser vivo.

Esta ley había sido revocada y le habían dado un plazo de 6 meses a los goblins del banco para retirar la totalidad de los dragones que tenían y enviarlos a noruega. Para sorpresa de Hermione habían 12 dragones en el banco según el reporte de Kardoof. Bill y Fleur habían sido ascendidos, ahora la rubia dirigía el departamento de encantamientos de seguridad, era la encargada de colocar los encantamientos protectores en los pisos y bóvedas donde antes habían dragones y de probar estos encantamientos. Bill por su parte, era el encargado de probar dichos encantamientos ademas de continuar con su labor habitual de levantar y terminar encantamientos antiguos y poderosos puestos por otros magos no solo en Gringotts de Londres sino en otras sedes del banco.

- George lleva dos semanas hace que se fue, ¿como crees que va el viaje?. Era sábado, Harry y Ron estaban en la sala de Grimmauld Place tomando Whiskey de Fuego mientras esperaban a Ginny y Hermione que habían salido de compras al Londres Muggle - Bien Ron, ayer recibí una carta donde me pedía prestado dinero para comprar la propiedad para abrir la sede en Niza, resulta que Monsieur Delacour acompaño a George mientras hacia el negocio en París y le asesoro. El papá de Fleur trabaja con bienes raíces mágicos y logro conseguir un descuento en la propiedad que tenia negociada George y le recomendó una vieja tienda de bebidas que está en venta en la calle esa que le recomendo Fleur pero George no tiene el dinero para comprarla, según le dijo Monsieur Delacour si no aprovecha ahora es complicado por que en ese lugar no han vendido propiedades en 10 años. - ¿Y que piensas hacer?. Ron que se encontraba acostado en uno de los sofá de la sala y parecía estar quedándose dormido pues apenas prestaba atención.

- Voy a comprar la propiedad a nombre de mi mejor amigo y el la va a entregar a la tienda como aporte a la sociedad. Harry dijo esto sonriente mientras Ron casi se ahogaba con el trago de Whiskey que bebía.


	30. Mama te quedó delicioso el almuerzo

Quiero agradecer y dar el crédito a merodeadorasb que me permitió usar su capitulo **Hola, soy Astoria** de su historia** ¿Que paso en esos 19 años?** el cual modifique y adapte a mi historia. La historia completa, la pueden encontrar en Potterfics, se las recomiendo.

* * *

- ¿Hermione mañana me acompañas a organizar el regalo para Luna?. - Claro Gin, aunque ¿sabes?, me enteré de algo en el ministerio que se que le gustará a Luna, solo debemos hablar no se quizá con Harry Potter y Kingsley Shacklebolt para que nos ayuden. ¿Crees que tal vez podamos conseguir una reunión con Harry Potter el director de aurores para que nos colabore? Como mantiene tan ocupado y no atiende a nadie. Las chicas estallaron en risas mientras entre las dos servían la cena para sus novios. Desde que la castaña y la pelirroja habían salido del colegio no había viernes en que Ron y Hermione no pasaran la noche en Grimmauld Place con Harry y Ginny. Ese día de la semana Hermione salia a las 3 de la tarde y Ginny entrenaba en la mañana, las chicas aprovechaban la tarde para verse y hacer "cosas de chicas" mientras Kreacher cocinaba la cena. Los chicos normalmente salían de trabajar a la las 5:10 ya estaban llegando a casa usando la red Flu por lo que aprovechaban los 4 para compartir como familia.

Eran las 9 de la mañana, como todos los sábados Harry y Ron no debían ir al ministerio, ese día lo aprovechaban para ejercitarse al estilo muggle. Días atrás habían descubierto que hacer esto les ayudaba a descargar tensiones. Se habían inscrito en un gimnasio muggle que queda cerca al ministerio, a este sitio acudían todos los días aprovechando alguna hora libre que les quedaba del trabajo. El beneficio de ser los jefes.

Dos sábados atrás, Ginny y Hermione les habían visitado mientras estaban en el gimnasio y se encontraron con que los dos chicos debían practicar sus deportes rodeados de chicas en una ropa deportiva muy sugestiva para el gusto de la castaña y la pelirroja y que además, estas "ofrecidas" como les había llamado Ginny no perdían oportunidad de coquetearles a sus novios, como era de suponerse, se habían enojado a tal punto que ahora sus novios hacían el entrenamiento del sábado que consistía en hacer resistencia física, en la casa de St. Ives donde podían correr por la playa o los jardines sin la intrusión de todas las mujeres que el sábado visitaban el Magic Gym.

La playa era el lugar perfecto para cumplir con su rutina de entrenamiento, como los sábados era el día de la semana que mas tiempo disponían, habían organizado que este día lo dedicaban a subirse a unos aparatos muggles llamados bicicletas estáticas o a hacer una extraña coreografiá guiados por un experto en el que sudaban por dos horas. Debido al cambio en su lugar de entrenamiento motivados por sus queridas y muy celosas novias, en el Magic Gym les habían sugerido buscar un lugar donde pudieran correr o nadar por al menos dos horas y así no perderían el trabajo semanal.

- Es por aquí Agatha, según nos dijo Gawain Robards la posible ubicación de la formula es por este pasillo. - Seamos cuidadosos y busquemos bien Lestrange, no queremos que nos descubran. Agatha MuchMony caminaba por los pasillos del departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia británico junto a Antonin Dolohov y Rabastan Lestrange. Los dos ex mortífagos solo sabían que debían ayudar y seguir las ordenes de aquella hermosa bruja de estatura promedio, cara alargada con nariz puntiaguda coronada por un par de ojos grises y cabello negro con un lunar blanco en su cabeza, ellos le debían su libertad, ademas si aquella bruja de un aspecto poco amenazador era capaz de tomarse la cárcel de los magos para liberarlos sin ser descubierta, era de respetar.

- ¿Como sabemos cual es exactamente la receta o la poción que estamos buscando si no la conocemos?. Lestrange estaba intrigado pues al igual que Crabbe ni el ni Dolohov habían jamas escuchado sobre una poción que pudiera suprimir los poderes de los magos y entregárselos a otro. - Eso es muy fácil, si como me dijeron mis fuentes, esa poción o su formula está aquí, debe estar muy custodiada y sin marcar, como ves, cada cosa que hay en este lugar tiene rotulo, seguro la poción o su formula no la tiene. Los tres magos y la bruja caminaban por los pasillos de una extraño cuarto que quedaba al final de la remodelada sala de profecías, según les había dicho Cornelius Fudge en aquel lugar se encontraba guardada desde hacia mas de 80 años aquella poción. - Mira aquel lugar Agatha, una puerta como las que hay en los bancos muggles y mira esta sin rotular sin nada. - Bien observado Dolohov, pero ¿sera que es este el lugar? ¿Así sin ninguna protección?. MuchMony y los tres Ex mortífagos empezaron a examinar el lugar tratando de descifrar que tipo de protección podría tener y a descifrar lo que pudiese contener.

- Herms ¿podrías decirme a que te referías con eso de que escuchaste algo en el ministerio que podría gustarle a Luna?. Las dos chicas, caminaban por el Londres muggle visitando los lugares donde iban a comprar los muebles y demás objetos de hogar para la nueva casa que el señor Lovegood le había regalado a su hija en el terreno de enfrente de su actual casa y sede del Quisquilloso. Esa mañana le habían comprado a su mejor amiga todo lo necesario para la casa como regalo de cumpleaños de parte de las dos parejas, sabían que la rubia que siempre les apoyaba en todo, estaba pasando por un mal momento personal, la decisión que había tomado de quedarse al lado de su padre en vez de tomar la opción de estudiar esos años en Rumanía, la afectaban visiblemente aunque ella lo negara. Luna, también estaba pasando por un pequeño problema económico, aunque la chica no era apegada a lo material, sabia que para sobrevivir debía tener un mínimo de comodidad y tranquilidad y para eso, necesitaba dinero, no quería depender de su padre ahora que era mayor de edad y más, cuando el Quisquilloso mantenía buenas ventas desde que por la guerra su linea editorial había sufrido un drástico cambio, ella, se había gastado los pocos ahorros que tenia comprando algunas cosas que necesitaba de ahora en adelante; El dinero de la orden de merlín lo quería guardar para un futuro, y por estar ahorrando para poder comprar cosas previendo alguna futura investigación no le alcanzaba el dinero que ahora se ganaba como la asistente del departamento de aurores. El señor Lovegood le ofreció costearle las cosas de su casa aunque eso significara afectar un poco la impresión del Quisquilloso reduciendo el numero de unidades diarias y dejando de costear muchos de los periodistas que habían renunciado al Profeta y ahora trabajan para el periódico de la familia que poco a poco iba ganando espacio como una publicación seria y no como un pasquín barato.

- Le escuché al señor Diggory que Albert Scamander había solicitado una licencia para realizar unas exploraciones en el norte de Escocia y en islas cercanas. - Herms ¿Albert Scamander es familiar de Newt Scamander? - Si Gin según entiendo es su hijo, también es biólogo y estaba realizando unas exploraciones en Asia, ahora quiere seguir una pista que su padre no pudo terminar aquí en el país.

Habían parado en un salón de belleza muggle y ahora estaban siendo atendidas por un par de expertas estilistas, las chicas seguían conversando sin importarles que las escucharan pues no nombraban magia ni nada comprometedor. Ginny estaba interesada en lo que estaba diciéndole su mejor amiga pero aun no entendía muy bien de que iba todo eso. - Herms y para que necesitamos de Kingsley y de Harry? - Muy fácil Gin, según le decía el señor Diggory al señor Scamander, para poder realizar esa investigación, debe contar con el visto bueno del departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas que en ese momento y dada su reputación y la de su padre, se le estaba otorgando. Ademas, de contar con los permisos del departamento de seguridad y finalmente, del ministro. El señor Scamander solicito dos asistentes, uno para biología y otro en herbología durante los 3 años que dura la investigación que hará en el país. Ginny había entendido todo, era la oportunidad perfecta para Luna, podría trabajar como asistente de un experto en Biología mágica, podría obtener su permiso para ser bióloga y además no necesitaría salir del país y alejarse de su padre. - Digamos que el Señor Scamander ya cuenta con el visto bueno del director del departamento de seguridad, sino, ese director se la verá conmigo jajajajajajaja... ¿no crees Herms?. Y si hablamos con la profesora McGonagall ella podría decirle a Kingsley que recomiende a Luna con el señor Scamander. Ginny terminó muy entusiasmada esa mañana, no solo habían comprado todo lo que Luna necesitaba para su casa sino que también, iban a hacer lo posible por ayudarla a cumplir su sueño.

- Harry, debemos regresar pronto, los señores Granger son muy puntuales y en una hora tenemos el almuerzo. Ron y Harry acababan de terminar su sesión de deporte y ahora estaban en Grimmauld Place aseándose y poniéndose la ropa adecuada para ir al almuerzo en la casa de los padres de Hermione. Las chicas habían quedado de llegar por su cuenta así que ellos iban a salir faltando quince minutos para la hora.

- Amo Malfoy alguien lo busca. Un elfo domestico estaba de pie en la puerta de la habitación de Draco Malfoy, quien rodó los ojos cansinamente y se levanto de la cama aburrido. Después de los juicios, las únicas personas que visitaban la mansión Malfoy eran algunos de sus ex compañeros de colegio buscando favores tratando de sacar al rubio de su claustro o su tía Andrómeda con su sobrino Teddy que había logrado ganarse el aprecio del rubio con su inocencia y sus risas. Dromeda, como su madre llamaba a su tía, era la única persona que no los trataba con desprecio a él y a Narcissa.

La tía Andrómeda era físicamente identifica su tía Bellatrix, la diferencia entre ambas hermanas era su corazón, Andrómeda Tonks había perdonado a su madre y por derecho a él por todo lo que había pasado, Draco sentía que le debía mucho al pequeño Lupin por todo lo que había hecho por culpa de su padre y de Voldemort; En ese momento no quería nada más que poder ayudar al pequeño en lo que fuera necesario aunque no sabia como reaccionaria su padrino y casi padre Harry Potter. Draco bajo las escaleras esperando que no fuera algunos de sus ex compañeros, estaba cansado de negarse a salir con ellos, quizá fuera su tía y su sobrino, pero después recordó que su tía Andrómeda nunca preguntaba por el sino por su madre. La sorpresa que se llevo el rubio al ver una chica preciosa, castaña y de ojos verdes, que nunca había visto, solo era comparable con la sorpresa que se llevo el día que escucho a Harry Potter declarando a favor de el y de sus padres en el juicio. Estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto a la hermosa castaña que estaba esperando en su sala, porque esa chica no era de las que se olvidan con facilidad, bellas piernas, delicadas curvas y un rostro inigualable, o eso le pareció a Draco

- ¿Hola?. Dijo confundido pensando que hacia aquella hermosa chica en su casa. - soy Draco Malfoy. - Hola soy Astoria. El rubio extendió la mano, pero ella le dio un amistoso beso en la mejilla. Ni siquiera Pansy y las demás chicas que lo idolatraban en el colegio le habían besado en la mejilla tan natural y fácilmente y con ninguna, había sentido aquel corrientaso que recorrió su cuerpo cuando sintió los labios de aquella chica contra su piel. - No estoy seguro sobre como puedo ayudarte Astoria. - Oh si lo siento, soy muy distraída, es la boda de mi hermana. Draco alzo una ceja sin comprender de que le hablaba la chica. - Soy Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass, la hermana menor de Daphne. La chica se había sonrojado un poco por su distracción, la verdad era que aquel chico que parecía tan amable y a la vez tímido la había desconcentrado. - Claro, ahora te recuerdo, eras la pequeña que odiaba comer verduras. Draco dijo divertido al recordar aquella niña de 12 años que hacia berrinche cuando su hermana le decía que comiera sano. - Bueno como veras ya no soy tan pequeña. - Ni que lo digas. Astoria soltó una risita nerviosa y Draco se maldijo mentalmente por dejar escapar ese comentario tan estúpido.

- ¿A que debo tu visita?. - A que mi hermana se casa, y me ha pedido que les traiga las invitaciones, me he dicho que se las diera a tu madre, pero no quiero causar molestias. Dijo la castaña sin saber muy bien que hacer pero sin apartar su mirada de la cara del chico que tenia en frente. - Tranquila, ¡kristy! Una elfina domestica se apareció ante ellos - ¡VE A BUSCAR A MI MADRE AHORA!. Astoria lo miro mal, Draco sintió como la miraba de la chica lo penetraba y recordó como lo miraba Voldemort lleno de odio. Se maldijo a si mismo. - ¿Te llamas Kristy? Pregunto la castaña gentilmente a la elfina que asintió con miedo de la reacción de su amo - ¿Kristy podrías por favor ir a buscar a la señora Malfoy?. La elfina entre sollozos de gratitud y reverencias desapareció. - ¿Por qué la haz tratado así?. preguntó Draco confundido pues no entendía como se le podía pedir un favor a un elfo si había nacido para servir a sus amos. - Podría preguntarte lo mismo, son seres vivientes Draco y la pobre elfina no te ha hecho nada para que la trates así. Draco se quedo mirándola un poco apenado pero pensando que la chica era demasiado ingenua, pero vaya que la ingenuidad le sentaba bien - Lo siento, esta es tu casa no tengo derecho a regañarte. Ahora la que sentía pena era la castaña. - Esta bien Astoria…... La señora Malfoy bajaba las escaleras sonriendo a la recién llegada.

- Hola querida. Dijo Narcissa besandole ambas mejillas de manera elegante - Tu madre me ha dicho que vendrías, me alegra mucho la noticia de tu hermana, supe que se casaría con el joven Nott. - ¿Theo?. Dijo Draco interrumpiendo la conversación, su madre lo miro como si fuera un niño pequeño metiéndose en conversaciones de adultos, Draco se encogió de hombros, Astoria rio, y Draco, aunque suene muy cursi, pensó que era la risa mas tierna que escucho en su vida, esperen ¿tierna? Desde cuando el, que es un Malfoy, usa palabras como "tierna".

El rubio perdió el hilo de la conversación cuando empezaron a hablar de la boda, el sabia que en algún momento debería casarse y tener un descendiente, Astoria seria buena candidata, la observo y sonrió al ver los zapatos de tacón bajo, estaba harto de ver mujeres artificiales con tacones de medio metro y kilos de maquillaje, la chica tenia unas piernas largas y tonificadas, seguramente tendría un lindo trasero por la curva que se formaba bajo su falda, siguió subiendo, cintura pequeña y un escote de medida media que hacia juego con el resto de su anatomía. Todas sus curvas formaban una linda armonía con la ropa dulce y recatada que traía puesta, un lindo cabello castaño liso, y un hermoso rostro sin una gota de maquillaje, sonrió imperceptiblemente y por primera vez en su vida, se fijo en los ojos de una mujer, tenia unos ojos hermosos, entre verdes y azules, a penas notó cuando su madre salio del salón por estar contemplando a aquella chica como nunca antes lo había hecho con alguna otra.

- ¿Entonces lo que estas buscando proviene de sur América?. - Al parecer así es Antonin, no se si es segura esta información, aun no estoy muy convencida de que la copia de la formula de la poción roba poderes que tenían aquí haya sido destruida pero no su archivo. Agatha MuchMony y sus compinches habían logrado entrar y volver a salir del departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia británico sin ser detectados pero se había llevado una decepción muy grande. Lo único que habían encontrado era un expediente donde confirmaba que aquella formula, si había estado en poder del ministerio pero hace 25 años, Alastor Moddy por sugerencia de Albus Dumbledore como jefe supremo del Wizengamot, había destruido la formula para protegerla de las manos de Voldemort y solo habían dejado un expediente donde ademas de lo relatado, decía que aquella formula había llegado desde las islas Falkland.

- Tu madre me dijo que podía quedarme un rato, sino te molesta mi compañía claro. Decía Astoria con una sonrisa, Draco no pudo evitar sonreír también y con el brazo le señalo las escaleras invitándola a subir caballerosamente y mientras tanto, observar el movimiento de sus caderas. Cuando llegaron arriba, ambos fueron al cuarto del rubio. - Tu cuarto es enorme, yo tenia uno así cuando vivía con mis padres. - ¿vivía? Preguntó el rubio curioso sentándose en la cama a verla curiosear entre sus cosas, verla caminar por la habitación observando sus pertenencias era como música para sus oídos. - Me mude sola hace un tiempo, estaba harta de las ideas de la sangre pura, se podría decir que soy una traidora de sangre. ¡Tienes mucho de artes oscuras!. - No parece molestarte. - No, no lo hace, la magia es magia, imparcial…uno decide que es bueno y que es malo. - No todo…... Draco tenía dudas sobre si empezar o no una conversación sobre aquel tema tan polémico con aquella chica pero ella siguió hablando y con sus argumentos lo dejo callado. - Mira, piénsalo de esta manera, imaginate que estas con tu esposa y con tus hijos y un asesino serial entra a tu casa, la única forma que tienes de salvarlos es matándolo, eso ameritaría usar una maldición imperdonable ¿no crees? Draco la miro intentado asimilar las palabras.

- ¿Tu has usado imperdonables verdad? El rubio frunció el ceño inmediatamente, lo había dejado sin argumentos y ademas lo había puesto incomodo al recordar muchas de las cosas que hacía para Voldemort por miedo. - Si eres defensora de los muggles, deberías odiarme. Dijo fríamente el rubio que ahora parecía más pálido que de costumbre. - Si fueras un mortífago me abrías insultado en el momento en que te dije que soy una traidora de sangre, ademas no te conozco, nunca podría odiarte, aunque si intentas mirar otra vez bajo mi falda mientras subimos las escaleras de nuevo, ahí si podría golpearte. Terminó la chica con un tono burlón, Draco no pudo evitar reír y luego ella se le sumo. - Yo soy incapaz de hacer algo así. dijo Draco haciéndose el ofendido - Rubio, desde que llegue no haz dejado de observarme, digo…se que soy guapa pero no sabia que iba impactar tanto en tu corazoncito de serpiente. Dijo ahora ella pestañeando de manera coqueta - ¿Yo observarte? En tus sueños preciosa. Dijo él de manera seductora haciendo que ella sonriera, estuvieron un rato hablando y de vez en cuando coqueteando; Draco estaba encantado con la compañía, Astoria era tan divertida y natural, ademas de muy madura a pesar de ser dos años menor que el.

- Mama te quedó delicioso el almuerzo, creo que necesito estar más tiempo contigo en la cocina para que me enseñes un poco. Hermione ayudaba a su madre a levantar los platos de la mesa y a ponerlos en la maquina lava loza de la cocina. Tanto Hermione como Ron evitaban usar magia en la casa Granger, no por que a los padres de Hermione les molestara sino por que si querían pasar la vida juntos, el pelirrojo debía aprender a convivir con cachivaches muggles como solía llamarles, pues no podía alejar a su hermosa castaña de su familia.

- Harry, te quería pedir un favor, no se si sea mucha molestia. - Dígame lo que necesite Señor Granger, si esta a mi alcance con mucho gusto. - Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi esposa y yo, queremos hacer una reunión familiar, estuvimos un año lejos de todos nuestros familiares mientras estuvimos en Australia y este año, hemos tenido poco contacto con ellos, estuvimos cotizando y los sitios grandes para reuniones de este tipo están todos reservados y los que hay, se nos salen del presupuesto ¿Seria posible que nos alquilaras tu casa playera que tienes en Cornualles?. - Lo siento señor Granger pero creo que no puedo alquilarles esa casa. Ginny y Ron miraban a Harry intrigados por lo que el pelinegro iba a decir. - Yo le dije a Hermione que tanto ella, como ustedes podían hacer uso de esa casa cuando quisieran, ella es como mi hermana y no puedo rentarles el lugar, si ustedes necesitan hacer uso de él, háganlo, Hermione tiene llaves aunque no las necesita pues todo lo puede abrir con magia.

- Ves papá, te dije que Harry te diría eso. La castaña entraba junto a su madre a la sala donde ambas tomaron puesto al lado de sus respectivas parejas.

- Es que de verdad me da pena abusar de tu confianza Harry.

- No señor Granger nada de penas, yo crecí usando ropa usada, sin tener mis propias pertenencias y aveces comiendo sobras sin saber que mis padres me habían heredado una gran fortuna, fuera de eso mi padrino también me heredo la fortuna de su familia y yo no la necesito. Cuando era niño lo que mas deseaba era tener una verdadera familia, tener amigos ya que mis tíos me trataban como a un extraño y mi primo me usaba como conejillo de indias con su pandilla. Cambiaría todo ese oro y esa riqueza que heredé por tener una familia y unos amigos, afortunadamente no tengo que hacerlo pues Ron y Hermione me ofrecieron la amistad mas pura, hermosa y duradera sin pedir nada a cambio que alguien podría tener. Los señores Weasley me acogieron como alguien de su familia cuando de por si les costaba trabajo alimentar nueve bocas como para que además estuviera yo, Ginny me da tanto amor y tanta felicidad que ni con todo el oro del mundo podría compararlo, ustedes son los padres de Hermione, la chica a la que considero mi hermana y por ende, son parte de mi familia y yo quiero compartir mi vida, mi herencia, mi felicidad con mi familia así que no hay peros, si necesita usar nuestra casa, úsenla, lo único que deben hacer es ir antes con Herms y retirar cualquier objeto mágico que este a la vista. - Esta bien Harry muchas gracias. A propósito, ustedes dos y Ronald por supuesto están invitados. También son parte de nuestra familia. Ron miraba nervioso a Hermione y sus suegros, ¿que podría hacer el rodeado de tantos muggles y que ademas eran la familia de su amada? El sabía que Harry y Ginny se desenvolvían muy bien en el mundo muggle, Harry se había criado como uno y se estaba encargando de enseñarle a Ginny muchas cosas pero el que a duras penas sabia que era la televisión ¿De que hablaría ese día? La señora Granger, tan observadora como su hija notó la mirada de su yerno y le cortó el hilo de pensamiento que llevaba.

- Ronald desde que acompañaste a mi niña a Australia y vimos todo lo que haces por ella te consideramos parte de nuestra familia, sabemos que ustedes en algún momento se casaran o se irán a vivir juntos, por eso, cuando hablamos o le escribimos a nuestros familiares, siempre hablamos del novio de nuestra hija, de como la quiere, de como sabemos daría su vida por ella, de como ambos se complementan como sombras, el uno se mueve en sincronía con el otro y nuestra familia esta ansiosa por conocerte, no se si sabias, pero Hermione es la chica más consentida que hay en mi familia y ademas es la única hija mujer entre los hermanos de mi esposo así que todos quieren conocerte y darte las gracias por cuidarla y amarla. Sabemos que es incomodo para ti interactuar con gente como nosotros pero se que todo saldrá bien.

- O mamá. Hermione abrazó a su mama mientras Ron sonreía - Señora Granger, primero que todo, no quiero que siga pensando que para mi es difícil interactuar con su familia o demás muggles, no vuelva a decirlo en ese tono, todos somos iguales y como usted lo dijo suena mucho a que yo discrimino y como puede ver, si tuviera prejuicios no amaría hasta el infinito a una hija de unos muggles tan maravillosos como ustedes. Lo que pasa es que me crie entre magos y no conozco muchas de sus costumbres, no se de que hablan o cosas así y me pongo nervioso pero le prometí a Herms que pondría todo de mi parte para aprender cosas muggles solo para poder interactuar con el resto de sus familiares y amigos.

El señor Granger propuso sacar del armario un juego de mesa llamado Jenga y que entre los seis lo jugaron en la mesa de la sala. Terminaron de pasar la tarde de sábado entre risas y juegos, Harry le había pedido a Kreacher que les llevara cerveza de mantequilla desde Grimmauld Place y solo hasta las 10 de la noche el y Ginny, habían partido a su casa.

- Hijo, tu…... Narcissa dejo de hablar al ver que Astoria seguía ahí, sentada en la cama riendo divertida junto a Draco que también reía como hacia mucho tiempo no veía reír a su hijo. - Astoria querida, no sabia que seguías aquí. - Lo siento, se ha hecho muy tarde, es que se nos paso el tiempo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a Draco, ante la sorpresa de Narcissa. - Nos vemos pronto Draco. Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo antes de salir con la señora Malfoy hacia la puerta. - Veo que tu y Draco se llevan muy bien. - Claro, es un gran chico. Dijo Astoria viendo hacia a donde se dirigía la conversación - Y ademas es guapo. Agregó haciendo sonreír a la mujer - Claro que lo es aunque creo que mi opinión es algo parcial en este caso. Astoria sonrió mientras bajaba las escaleras - Sabes querida, yo no quiero que te sientas comprometida, pero hace tiempo que no veía a Draco así, sonriente, feliz, despreocupado. No quiero que Draco se vuelva frio y triste como ha sido en el ultimo tiempo, creo que tu le haces bien.

- Narcissa, no es ningún compromiso, Draco me ha agradado y realmente me gustaría verlo de nuevo. Dijo algo la castaña algo sonrojada - Te gusta ¿no es así?. Pregunto la señora Malfoy con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro - Es posible aunque es muy pronto para decirlo. Dijo Astoria mas sonrojada aun si es que eso era posible, se despidió y de la amable señora Malfoy y se fue de la casa, sin saber que Draco había escuchado la conversación, el rubio volvió a su cuarto y se tiro en la cama des preocupadamente - Así que le gusto a Astoria Greengrass. Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, esperando ansioso y, por primera vez en casi 3 años, feliz la próxima visita la castaña de ojos verdes que le había flechado con su inocencia y si sonrisa.


	31. Besame ahora Potter o no respondo

Era 5 de junio, en la madriguera todos corrían de un lado para otro finiquitando los preparativos para la boda de Percy Weasley. En un principio, habían decidido que la boda seria el primero de Junio pero por circunstancias del trabajo, decidieron aplazarla una semana más. La pareja había decidido hacer una boda un poco al estilo muggle, se casarían en la madriguera pero harían la recepción en la casa de Harry en St. Ives, Hermione, Angelina y la señora Weasley ayudaban terminando decoración y verificando todo, Ginny no podía estar aquel día pues se encontraba fuera de la ciudad jugando su tercer partido con las Arpías. Fleur por otro lado había querido ayudar pero su suegra y sus cuñadas le habían impedido hacer algo diferente que no fuera cuidar a Victoire. Los hombres de la casa se estaban encargando de la logística, en la ceremonia de la madriguera, solo debían estar las familias de los novios y los amigos más cercanos. Las demás personas debían esperar en la casa de St. Ives a que los recien casados y las familias llegaran, el problema era que la familia de los novios era una familia muy numerosa y sumándole los amigos cercanos, la lista llegaba hasta las casi 35 personas. Harry había organizado junto a Ron un perímetro seguro en St. Ives a donde enviarían a los invitados mediante trasladores; Era indispensable evitar que tantos magos se aparecieran en el lugar teniendo tanto muggle curioso por la zona. Los únicos muggles invitados a la boda suponían un problema mayor para los chicos, debían trasladar a seres no mágicos mediante magia en cuestión de segundos, los señores Granger parecían divertidos ante la idea, la pareja había dicho que no tendrían problema en llegar solos a St. Ives aunque eso representara perderse la boda y solo estar en la recepción.

- Maldición. Acababa de llegar el correo a la madriguera y una de las lechuzas provenía de Francia, Monsieur Delacour le acaba de enviar a George un reporte final sobre los movimientos de las propiedades de las que estaba interesado en aquel país. - ¿Que te pasa hermano?. - Nada Bill, solo que tu querido suegro me acaba de enviar el reporte de las propiedades de las que estaba interesado en Francia y hay una mala noticia, la propiedad que estaba a la venta en Niza fue vendida sin esperar la oferta que íbamos hacer, al menos la propiedad de Paris que ya tenia negociada la compré pero esperaba poder contar con dos tiendas en ese país siguiendo los consejos de tu esposa. El desorejado pelirrojo se lamentaba a la vez que miraba a su único cuñado. - Harry, creo que ya no voy a necesitar el favor que te pedí. - Esta bien George ya sabes que si necesitas algo solo me dices. - ¿Se puede saber que favor le pediste a Harry?. El señor Weasley estaba intrigado por saber que favor era aunque no podía dejar de pensar que sabia exactamente a que se refiera y no podía aceptar algo así. - Nada del otro mundo papa, solo le había pedido el favor Harry que me facilitara el dinero para comprar aquella propiedad, dado que yo no tenia planificado la compra de una segunda propiedad en Francia, no contaba con el dinero necesario por si salia el negocio pero ahora ya no se puede. - ¿Acaso estas loco? ¿Se te olvido lo que acordamos todos hace un año?. Arthur Weasley se había puesto colorado de la ira, no esperaba eso de ninguno de sus hijos. - Calmate Arthur ¿puedo saber de que estas hablando y por que te pusiste furioso a juzgar por la expresión de tu rostro?. Harry había interrumpido el regaño que su suegro le hacia a su cuñado no solo por que lo creía injusto sino por que lo que le había dicho el padre de su amada le había dejado intrigado. Arthur estaba pensativo sin saber que decir.

- Amor, lo que pasa es que hace un año cuando todos supimos de tu herencia, papa nos reunió a todos sin que te dieras cuenta y nos hizo prometer que nunca te pediríamos dinero pues eso no es correcto de un Weasley y por que no quería abusar de la confianza que tu nos habías dado, si vieras todo lo que me hizo jurar y prometer cuando supo que me diste las llaves de nuestras bóvedas en Gringotts. Ginny acababa de llegar y justo escucho la reacción de se hermano y la perorata de su padre, se acerco y beso a su novio y después a su padre. - O Arthur déjeme explicarle, George no me esta pidiendo dinero, bueno si, pero no como pienso que usted cree, George me pidió un préstamo por el valor que iba a ofertar por la propiedad ¿por que lo hizo conmigo? Por que en Gringotts o con un prestamista le habían cobrado esta vida y la otra en intereses y sabía que yo no seria usurero. Para tu tranquilidad, cuando le dije que yo le prestaba el dinero sin cobrarle intereses y que me lo devolviera cuando quisiera se enojo y al final accedí a cobrarle como interés el 1% del valor que le prestara pero que debía donarlo a Howarts junto con el total del valor que le prestaría. El señor Weasley se tranquilizó y le pidió disculpas a su hijo. Ginny les había explicado que habían terminado pronto el partido de la noche anterior y que esta mañana les habían dejado volver a casa por una semana hasta la próxima mini gira.

- Amor, tengo que comentarte algo muy importante. Harry y Ginny habían salido a caminar por las cercanías de la madriguera después del almuerzo. En realidad la intención de la pelirroja era caminar hasta la casa Lovegood y visitar a Luna. - Dime princesa ¿Debo preocuparme?. Ginny empezó a contarle a su prometido sobre el regalo que le habían comprado a Luna para su próximo cumpleaños. Las chicas no habían tenido oportunidad de comentarle a sus novios sobre el regalo que le iban hacer a su mejor amiga para su próximo cumpleaños a nombre de los cuatro y mucho menos, de contarle a Harry sobre el plan de Hermione para ayudar a Luna a cumplir con su sueño de ser bióloga.

- Dejame evaluar la solicitud del señor Scamander, hasta ahora no me ha llegado la solicitud formal y si no hay ningún inconveniente de seguridad tendrá la aprobación, si no, y esto con la intención de que la futura esposa del director de la oficina de seguridad mágica no hechice a su novio, me comprometo a que si las condiciones no son las mejores, le asignaremos una escolta cuando la necesite. La pareja llego a la casa Lovegood donde pasaron algunas horas hablando con Xenophilius Lovegood y su amiga.

- Amo Draco, la señorita Greengrass lo esta esperando en la sala. Draco Malfoy sonrió ante el anuncio de uno de sus elfos domésticos, en ese momento no podía estar mas relajado, estaba jugando con su sobrino Teddy mientras su madre y su tía conversaban en la cocina y justo y sin anunciar llegaba aquella castaña que se había apoderado de sus pensamientos y que en algunos días, había logrado desplazar las pesadillas que sufría cada noche por sueños en donde ella siempre sonreía. Decidido y con el pequeño Lupin en sus brazos, el rubio de ojos grises salió del estudio en dirección a la sala.

- Hola Tori. La castaña se derretía cuando Draco la llamaba de esa forma. Desde la segunda vez que se vieron el rubio había comenzado a llamarla así. Al principio sintió pena y se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan estúpido y decirle así, pero cuando vio la sonrisa que le propino la muchacha olvido sus pensamientos y siguió llamándola de aquella forma. - Hola Draco ¿Quien es el bebe?. dijo la chica mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al chico. En la ultima semana Astoria Greengrass había visitado todos los días la mansión de los Malfoy pero nunca se había encontrado con La señora Tonks y Teddy.

- Él, es mi sobrino Teddy Lupin, es hijo de nuestro ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras Remus Lupin y mi prima, a la que no tuve el gusto de conocer Nynphadora Tonks hija de mi tía Andrómeda Tonks, ahora mismo mi madre y mi tía están en la cocina, hoy tomaran la cena con nosotros y tu eres mi invitada. Astoria sonrió y siguió a Draco de regreso al estudio donde empezaron a hablar cariñosamente mientras Teddy jugaba con unos bloques de colores que había en el suelo.

Draco y Astoria sonreían mientras conversaban, la chica curiosamente tomaba la iniciativa en tomar las manos y buscar el tacto del chico, cosa que no le disgustaba al rubio aunque sentía que el no merecía tanta suerte, llevaban casi dos semanas viéndose a diario y la confianza entre los dos crecía a pasos de gigante.

- Tori... El rubio miraba a la castaña y no era capaz de decirle lo que quería, por un lado sentía que debía hacerlo pero por el otro algo le decía que no lo hiciera que no fuera idiota. - Dime Draco

- Astoria es solo que... que... Tomo valor y continuo con lo que sentía debía decir - Es solo que creo que no debes seguir visitándome. - ¿Acaso te molesta mi presencia, hice algo malo Draco?.

- Maldita sea por que es tan inocente. Draco pensaba para sus adentros sobre la inocencia que tenia la chica, el tratando de protegerla de el y su desgracia y ella pensando si era ella la que había fallado en algo, que poca persona era el comparado con ella. - ¡NO! Tori tu no has hecho nada malo, al contrario desde que te conocí me siento mejor, feliz. Cuando vienes me siento completo, lo que pasa es que no quiero que sufras por culpa de la reputación de mi familia, soy un maldito mortífago todo el mundo mágico me desprecia y a mis padres, no quiero que si te ven saliendo conmigo o visitándome te hagan daño con comentarios y demás cosas. Astoria empezó a llorar y Draco salto a abrazarla, nunca había hecho algo semejante, verla llorar aunque fuera por solo unos segundos le partía el corazón. - Tori, Tori, por favor no llores, no quería hacerte llorar, solo quiero protegerte de mi. - Yo no me quiero alejar de ti. - Esta bien Tori, esta bien disculpame. Los dos chicos continuaron fundidos en un abrazo hasta que la chica dejo de llorar y después reanudaron su conversación, Draco le explico sus miedos pero ella le contestó diciéndole que a ella no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás y que se quedaría a su lado. - Draco, me gusta verte, pasar tiempo contigo, para mi eso es suficiente.

Llego la hora de la cena en la mansión Malfoy y Andrómeda, Teddy, Astoria, Narcissa y Draco pasaron a la mesa y disfrutaron como familia, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no pasaba en aquella casa y menos entre las hermanas Black. La familia Malfoy había mandado a cambiar su mesa de comedor y la decoración pues aun tenían el recuerdo de todo lo que Voldemort había ordenado y hecho desde esa habitación.

- ¡Besame ahora Potter o no respondo!. Harry y Ginny acababan de entrar a su casa en Grimmauld Place, venían desde la casa de Luna donde habían pasado parte de la tarde y donde cenaron. Llevaban varios días sin verse y sin tocarse ya que la pelirroja estaba en un pequeña gira con las Arpías. Harry tomo a Ginny en sus brazos mientras la besaba con pasión, el azabache subió con su chica en brazos por la escaleras, llego a su habitación y cayeron en su cama, poco a poco el beso empezó a demostrar lo mucho que se habían extrañado en esos días, Harry empezó a besar el cuello de su pelirroja mientras la chica le quitaba la camisa, en este punto siempre les era imposible detenerse, Harry se había convertido en todo un experto retirando el sujetador de Ginny, bajo sus besos al pecho de la chica y empezó a besar y lamer donde sabia que Ginny explotaba con el tacto, siguieron besandose y disfrutando de sus cuerpos hasta que explotaron de satisfacción y quedaron fundidos en un abrazo hasta la mañana siguiente.

Había llegado el día de la boda, las chicas estaban como locas de una lado para otro organizando sus vestidos, ayudando a la novia y calmando a la señora Weasley que no podía de los nervios. Los chicos estaban ayudando a organizar a los invitados a la ceremonia en la madriguera mientras Bill acompaña a Percy que se moría de los nervios en su habitación. En la casa de St. Ives un nutrido grupo de meseros y acomodadores contratados por la familia organizaban a los invitados que poco a poco iban llegando para la recepción.

- Margareth donde esta mi velo. - Relajate Audry, Angelina y Ginny lo tienen. Mira! Ahí vienen con el. En la habitación que habitualmente usaba Ginny en la madriguera se encontraba Audry junto a su hermana que ademas era la dama de honor de la boda. Al parecer los nervios estaban a flor de piel y hasta la mas mínima cosa hacia que la chica se preocupara.

- Hijo ha llegado el momento. Bill salio de la habitación de Percy mientras su padre entraba para acompañar al muy nervioso pelirrojo hasta donde iban a realizar la ceremonia. - Hijo por que estas tan nervioso ¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que vas hacer?. - No papá, es solo que no se que sea de mi vida y de mi de ahora en adelante, sabes que me gusta tener todo planificado. Arthur Weasley abrazo a su hijo, el perfecto prefecto. - Percival Ignatius Weasley llevas casi un año viviendo con esa espectacular chica, es amable, cariñosa, inteligente, un poco olvidadiza si, un poco desordenada si, pero es tu complemento, te quiere con todos tus defectos, hoy van a oficializar su relación, nada va a cambiar, excepto que ahora deberás velar por ella, cuidarla, amarla, respetarla, hacer que nunca le falte nada y sobre todo, hacerla muy feliz, creo que no pudiste encontrar una mujer mejor para ti, ¡me haces el favor Percival y sales ahora mismo y dejas ese miedo! no todo puedes tenerlo fríamente calculado. Percy Weasley abrazo a su padre y sonrió, al parecer el pelirrojo lo único que necesitaba era que alguien le confirmara que estaba haciendo lo correcto y salió junto a su padre a los jardines de la Madriguera a esperar a Audry.

La ceremonia fue tal y como todos esperaban, Hagrid trompeteando de lagrimas, George bromeando, Percy sonriente y con la cara ligeramente verde pero seguro, Bill al lado de Fleur y Victorie sonrientes y felices, Molly llorando como nunca, Harry y Ginny juntos pensando en cuando ellos darían ese paso definitivamente, Hermione con Ron explicándole a sus padres una ceremonia de bodas mágica y así, uno a uno empezaron a trasladarse hasta St. Ives. Primero los invitados; sobre cada una de las mesas que había en la madriguera había una imagen a escala de dos argollas de matrimonio unidas por uno de sus costados. Eran trasladores, todos sabían el orden en que los trasladores se irían activando, el primero en partir seria el de la mesa de los profesores del colegio, después fue la mesa de los Granger Ron había tomado por el brazo a su suegro, Hermione a su madre, Harry y Ginny que decidieron unirse a este traslador para darle confianza a los Granger tomaron cada uno por el hombre a uno de los padres de la castaña y juntos tocaron el traslador.

La fiesta de bodas fue todo un éxito, habían festejado hasta el amanecer del domingo, Kingsley le regalo a los novios un viaje de bodas de una semana al estilo muggle por algunos países de África. Su viaje de bodas empezaba ese mismo día pues debían acudir desde la tarde del domingo al aeropuerto de Heathrow para abordar un avión muggle de Kenya Airways que los llevaría hasta Nairobi, donde emprenderían un viaje por tierra por las selvas y desiertos. La mayoría de los invitados empezaron a ir a sus casas después de la media noche. Como era ya costumbre los mas cercanos a la familia se quedaron en casa donde Harry y Ginny habían dispuesto 3 grandes carpas que contaban con varias habitaciones, en estas carpas se iban a a quedar los mas jóvenes e íntimos amigos, la profesora McGonagall se quedaría en una de las habitaciones de la casa al igual que el ministro. Hagrid por su parte se quedaría en una solitaria pero gigante carpa en el jardín acomodada para el solo.

Así, uno a uno cada invitado se acomodó para descansar en la enorme casa y en las carpas organizadas en el jardín y la playa. A las 11 de la mañana Kreacher, Molly y dos personas que fueron contratadas empezaron a preparar el almuerzo para los invitados que aun quedaban y que pasarían la tarde en la playa.

Percy y Audry Weasley usaron la red flu para llegar a Grimmauld Place donde tenían listas sus valijas y donde abordaron un taxi muggle que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto de Londres.

- Harry necesito decirte algo. Era Lunes, la boda había pasado y todos volvían a sus labores cotidianas. Neville entro a la oficina de su jefe y amigo Harry decidido de lo que iba hacer. - ¡Neville! ¿Como estas? Dime. - He Harry, lo que pasa es que recibí una nota de la profesora Pomona Sprout donde dice que me ha recomendado con Albert Scamander para ser su asistente en herbología en una investigación que piensa hacer en el país si le aprueban los permisos. Quería pedirte excusas. Harry miraba sorprendido a su amigo ¿Por que debía pedirle excusas? ¿acaso el, el tímido pero valiente Neville no era la persona mas apasionada por la herbología que conocía y el mejor estudiante en esa materia de su generación, incluso mejor que Hermione? - Yo se que para aceptarme en la academia de aurores moviste toda tu influencia como director por que soy tu amigo y ahora te estoy diciendo que quizá deje el trabajo si me sale esta oportunidad. Al parecer los amigos cercanos de Harry sabían como leer muy bien sus expresiones por que Neville había respondido a la inquietud que el azabache se hacia internamente.

La mañana terminó sin sobre saltos. En la tarde, Luna le había llevado a Harry los memorandos que habían llegado en el día y en el que se encontraba la solicitud de permiso de Albert Scamander, estuvieron comentado sobre el tema, Harry notó la emoción de su rubia amiga y asistente cuando hablaba de todo lo que aquel hombre y su padre habían descubierto en el mundo de las criaturas mágicas. Ron ese día estuvo encargado de la primera revisión de la nueva seguridad para Azkaban. El Wizengamot había aprobado un nuevo esquema de seguridad en el que creaban un cuerpo especial de guardia para la cárcel mágica al que podían pertenecer no solo magos sino otras criaturas mágicas consientes. El tribunal supremo de magia había solicitado que este esquema estuviera supervisado personalmente durante los primeros 6 meses por el director del departamento de aurores pero Harry pidió que su segundo en el departamento Ron también estuviera involucrado pues el mismo había ayudado en el diseño del esquema ademas enviar a Ron era como enviarlo a el así que entre los dos se turnarían la supervisión y puesta en marcha de la nueva seguridad.


	32. Pozuzo

- ¡CRUCIO! - AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA deténgase por favor no se nada sobre lo que me esta pidiendo, se lo juro, deténgase. - No me mientas Bernardo, Laham me dijo claramente que usted me podría ayudar a encontrar pistas sobre el paradero de la poción ¡CRUCIO!. Agatha MuchMony se encontraba junto a sus ahora inseparables compinches, Gross Crabbe, Rabastan Lestrange y Antonin Dolohov en una lejana zona de Sur América llamada Pozuzo, una pequeña ciudad en la cordillera de los Andes y plena selva de Perú donde en su mayoría habitan descendientes de Austria y Alemania y según se cree, muchos de sus habitantes son magos que viven en secreto.

Bernardo Sutermeister es un mago de piel morena, cabello dorado y ojos azules, era el vivo ejemplo de como su padre un mago de ascendencia alemana y sangre pura, se había enamorado de una bruja mestiza con aspecto típico de la región andina peruana, color de piel chocolate, cabello negro y lacio y ojos café. Bernardo Sutermeister era inconfundible pues esa rara combinación lo hacia único hasta en en el pequeño Pozuzo. Agatha MuchMony y su secuaces, habían viajado durante los últimos meses desde el mismo Londres y Gales, hasta una pequeña ciudad alemana llamada Schwerin siguiendo la pista que encontraron durante su incursión al departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia británico. Ese día habían encontrado en una especie de caja fuerte muggle, unos documentos que confirmaban que la poción que tiene la particularidad habilidad de suprimir los poderes de un mago o bruja y a la vez, traspasarlos a otro mago, bruja o muggle si había estado en ese departamento tal y como el fallecido Cornelius Fudge se los había confirmado. Desafortunadamente, estos documentos también decían, que dicha poción, fue destruida por Alastor Moddy durante la primera guerra mágica contra Voldemort siguiendo las ordenes del jefe supremo del Wizengamot Albus Dumbledore que pensaba que si dicha poción o su formula caía en manos del mago tenebroso, seria catastrófico para la comunidad mágica, por tal motivo, solo quedaba el expediente de la poción en el que rezaba que la formula de la poción virtutes-opprimit había llegado desde la ciudad Schwerin de manos del viajero y expedicionario ingles Bastant Travél y su compañero de aventura el alemán Nicko Laham.

En Schwerin Agatha y sus cómplices pensaron que tendrían problemas para encontrar a Laham sin ninguna pista pero para su suerte, cerca de la zona comercial de la ciudad en pleno centro y a vista de los muggles, había un almacén de implemento deportivos para ventureros y exploradores llamado Laham und Sohn Sportgeschäft. ¿Cual era la posibilidad de que estuvieran buscando a un explorador de apellido Laham y justo había una tienda de implementos para exploraciones y aventuras con ese apellido?.

Sacarle información al viejo Nicko Laham había sido mas fácil de lo que pensaron, el viejo mago, casado con una mujer muggle sufría según su esposa de una extraña enfermedad llamada alzheimer que hacia que el mago o muggle que la padeciera perdiera la conciencia del tiempo por momentos y le hiciera pensar que estaba en otro año, que tenia otra edad o que estaba en otro lugar. Casualmente, el viejo Laham siempre recordaba como había huido de la segunda guerra mundial del mundo muggle con su amigo Bastant Travél hasta aquella ciudad peruana donde había conocido una poción capaz de suprimir los poderes de un mago.

El viejo mago alemán, le contó a MuchMony todos los pormenores de su viaje y de como su amigo Charles Sutermeister guardaba en secreto aquella formula que había pasado de generación en generación entre los indígenas andinos y amazónicos de Sur América que se hacían llamar chamanes pero en realidad eran magos.

- Solo necesito que me digas donde esta la formula ahora o como puedo conseguirla y el tormento cesará ¡CRUCIO!. - Era más fácil cuando el señor tenebroso interrogaba a la gente, usaba legeremancia y leía en sus mentes lo que trataban de ocultarle, si sigues torturándolo de esa forma enloquecerá y será incapaz de decirnos algo útil. Rabastan Lestrange que al parecer tenia cierto control sobre la muy hermosa pero peligro Agatha se atrevió a decirle aquello e hizo que la bruja parara con su tortura.

- Agatha, yo te recomiendo algo mas sutil, ¿Por que no usamos veritaserum? Tenemos con nosotros varias botellas y solo necesitaremos un poco. - Está bien Rabastan, hagamolo a tu manera pero necesito, respuestas.

Después de preparar un té con veritaserum y de verterlo a las malas por la garganta de su rehén, los cuatro magos pudieron obtener la información que tanto requerían, al parecer, su viaje apenas comenzaba.

- Cuando los primeros colonos austriacos y alemanes llegaron a estas tierras en 1857, se encontraron con que las comunidades indígenas de la zona no conocían de la existencia de la magia. La dominaban si, era evidente que había magos entre ellos pero dentro de su sabiduría popular estas familias eran privilegiadas, los recién llegado empezaron a enseñar la magia y aprender de la cultura nativa, los primeros colonos magos, se sorprendieron de que las comunidades suramericanas habían desarrollado un brebaje que suprimía los poderes de otros chamanes y de los hijos de familias sin el rango para ser chamanes que mostraban aptitudes mágicas. Con el animo de ocultar la magia ante la llegada de colonos muggles desde Alemania y desde otras ciudades de Perú decidieron empezar a ocultar la existencia de dicha poción con el pretexto de cumplir el estatuto internacional del secreto al menos en Pozuzo y sus alrededores cercanos. Según me dijo mi padre, la única copia de dicha formula que estaba en posesión nuestra y un frasco de la misma fue llevada a Europa para ser guardada en la guerra, pero algunas comunidades muy antiguas del Brasil aun conocen de su existencia y saben de su preparación. Bernardo Sutermeister acababa de contarle bajo el efecto de la poción de la verdad todo lo que sabia sobre aquella peligrosa formula a las personas menos indicadas.

- ¡Avada Kedabra! Crabbe, Dolohov ya saben que hacer. Agatha MuchMony al igual que en Alemania, apenas consiguió la información necesaria, había asesinado no solo al que le informaba sino al resto de su familia siguiendo el método de Voldemort de no dejar pistas ni testigos.

- Vamos, debemos emprender el viaje hasta Brasil y como siempre, evitemos ser detectados, partimos en la noche, nada de magia, es mejor pasar desapercibidos, tomen todo lo que crean que necesitemos de esta casa.

Así, mientras en Inglaterra, desconocían aun de la incursión al departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia, mientras buscaban desesperadamente por Gales, Irlanda del norte y gran parte de Escocia e Inglaterra el posible escondite de los fugados de Azkaban estos estaban a miles de kilómetros pasando desapercibidos en medio de la selva suramericana.


	33. FELIZ ANIVERSARIO

- Sean todos bienvenidos a la Isla Holy para el primer partido en casa de las actuales campeonas de la liga británica de Quidditch, las Arpías de HolyHead. Graham Norton hablaba para todos los asistentes al estadio y para la radio mágica. Por conveniencia y para proteger el secreto nunca jugaban mas de un partido de Quidditch a la vez por lo que el narrador de cada partido siempre era el mismo y se desplazaba desde la MBC UK (Magic Broadcasting Services United Kingdom) hasta cada estadio para la narración en el estadio y la transmisión por la radio mágica. Además, los comentarios que este hacían era escritos por su vuela pluma y salían en la edición especial de deportes del Profeta que además enviaba a varios de sus reporteros a cubrir distintas noticias relacionadas con el deporte y los partidos.

- Hoy tenemos entre el publico a algunos visitantes ilustres muy reconocidos por todos. Desde nuestra ubicación podemos ver a los héroes de la batalla de Howarts Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger que estamos seguros, han venido a ver el debut en casa de la nueva buscadora de las Arpías Ginny Weasley, hermana de Ron y prometida del joven Harry Potter. El alcalde ha dado unas declaraciones para el profeta y para laMBC UK declarando que es que para todos los habitantes de Gales y en especial del condado de Anglesey es un honor recibir a los héroes del mundo mágico, pero en especial, es un honor que uno de los integrantes del llamado trió de plata y también heroína de la guerra, juegue en el equipo local y le ha dado a el trío dorado y a Ginny Weasley la insignia de la ciudad y lo ha declarado visitantes ilustres siguiendo las mas finas tradiciones muggles que ellos tanto defienden.

Harry nunca podía evitar apenarse con esos elogios, a diferencia de Ron, que había logrado acostumbrarse y disfrutarlos al máximo. Hermione por su parte era indiferente a estos actos, aunque siempre trataba de evitarlos al máximo, ese día no le había importado para nada participar en esas conmemoraciones pues era el día de Ginny y ella, estaba mas que feliz por su mejor amiga.

- Recordemos que las Arpías este año no podrán defender su titulo en la liga, ya que deben permanecer 4 meses por fuera del país mientras juegan el campeonato europeo y por eso, no podrán jugar algunos de los juegos programados, haciéndoles imposible defender el titulo por falta de puntos. El partido de hoy es contra los halcones de Falmouth que vienen de ganar sus dos primeros partidos y perder el tercero visitando a los Chuddley Cannos. Harry había perdido el hilo de las cosas cuando el narrador había dicho que las Arpías debían salir del país cuatro meses. ¿Como se le había escapado ese detalle? ¿Ginny se lo había ocultado? ¡NO!, estaba seguro de que se lo había dicho. En ese momento Harry recordó cuando que Gwenog Jones le había dicho algo sobre eso cuando le busco para tener el consentimiento de "robarse" a su prometida para que jugase con el equipo desde esa mima temporada.

Harry empezó a maquinar en su mente como hacer para ver al menos cada uno de los partidos de su amada pelirroja cuando estuviera en la liga europea. Según acababa de recordar, Gwenog Jones le había dicho que el campeonato europeo esa temporada lo jugarían en París, así que no le quedaría muy difícil trasladarse cada que Ginny jugara hasta Francia, podría ir y volver en escasas horas.

- Si, eso voy hacer, voy a fijarme bien en el calendario y organizare todo para poderme ausentar durante los partidos...

Harry volvió a la realidad cuando escucho a Hermione gritar. Se había perdido el inicio del partido por estar pensando en eventos futuros. Miró hacia el campo y vio a Bethlem Rospigliosi dirigirse en picado hacia Ginny, ambos perseguían la Snitch, habían pasado apenas 5 minutos de partido el marcador iba 10 a 10. Los dos buscadores estaban cerca de la esquiva pelota dorada. En un movimiento extraño los dos buscadores se golpearon y cayeron al suelo. Ginny había logrado atrapar la Snitch pero ahora caía de la escoba desde unos 10 metros de altura. El corazón de Harry se detuvo, por un momento pensó que su amada pelirroja se estrellaría contra el pasto del campo y como le acababa de suceder empezó a imaginarse cosas; esta vez, logró mantenerse consiente de los que estaba pasando. Justo en ese momento el italiano aceleró en su escoba, se lanzo y abrazo a Ginny como si nunca la fuera a dejar ir de sus lado, cayendo al suelo con ella cubierta por su cuerpo y sus musculosos brazos. El movimiento del italiano había logrado que la pelirroja no sufriera con el impacto recibiendo él toda la fuerza de la caída quedando ambos tirados en el césped del estadio.

Nadie se dio cuenta a que hora Harry Potter se había lanzado por las barandas del estadio, lo unico que vieron fue un resplandor - Aresto Momentum. Harry se habia aplicado el hechizo en si mismo para detener su caída contra el suelo y poder salir corriendo hasta el lugar donde Bethlem Rospigliosi se encontraba tirado abrazando a Ginny que al parecer había perdido el conocimiento por el susto.

- ¡Ginny, Ginny amor!. El azabache acababa de llegar hasta su novia - ¡Relashio!. Harry apuntó su varita hacia los brazos del inconsciente jugador italiano y libero de estos a su amada - Ennervate. Ginny despertó y Harry la abrazo sintiendo como su corazón volvía a latir despues de varios segundos detenido viendo como su pelirroja caía al suelo y temiendo que puediera hacerse daño. En ese momento el azabache recordó a la persona que había impedido que su novia saliera lastimada, se volvió hacia el italiano y repitió el hechizo - Ennervate. El italiano despertó pero inmediatamente empezó a retorcerse de dolor, seguramente tenia fracturado algún hueso. Harry sacando a relucir su experiencia y dotes como auror conjuro una camilla. - Wingardium Leviosa. Harry hizo levitar al mago hasta colocarlo en la camilla, una vez allí, utilizo un extraño encantamiento en el que pasaba su varita por el cuerpo del mago como si fuera una maquina de rayos X muggle, revelando, que el jugador de Quidditch que había salvado a su novia tenia varias costillas y un brazo fracturados, él, podría arreglar el brazo, pero las costillas si eran trabajo de medimagos más experimentados - Braquiam Emendo. El brazo roto del italiano se reparo en el acto, dejando de doler, desafortunadamente al menor movimiento de sus brazos o cuerpo, las costillas fracturadas se enterrabanmás en el musculo del mago haciendo que se retorciera de dolor - Fé hizo aparecer un yeso al rededor del cuerpo del italiano inmovilizándolo por completo.

Todo esto, sucedió tan rápido, que para cuando Harry terminó y volvió toda su atención en Ginny que estaba sentada a su lado aun impactada, los miembros de ambos equipos apenas iban llegando hasta el lugar, los jugadores de los halcones de Falmouth se acercaron a su jugador y desaparecieron con camilla y todo camino a San Mungo. Las Arpías por su parte, veían como Harry inspeccionaba concienzudamente a Ginny con el mismo hechizo que había utilizado en el buscador rival para después besarla. El alivio general se hizo sentir cuando todos en el estadio empezaron a celebrar el triunfo del equipo local y Harry, Ron, Hermione y por supuesto Ginny, fueron a hasta los vestuarios donde después de esperar a que se cambiaran las jugadoras, intercambiaron algunas palabras con el resto de las chicas del equipo y partieron hacía casa.

Los cuatro jóvenes llegaron a la madriguera, los señores Weasley habían invitado a toda la familia a cenar en casa, todos habían escuchado la narración del partido y estaban preocupados por su hermana y cuñada, al llegar, cada uno había revisado minuciosamente a la pelirroja como si presintieran que le faltaba alguna parte de su cuerpo, para molestia de Ginny, que no le gustaba ser mimada, atendida y básicamente cuidada por nadie a no ser que fuera Harry. La cena terminó como siempre, entre risas, bromas, vino de elfo, Whisky de fuego y las siempre presentes cervezas de mantequilla.

Percy y Audry Weasley mandaron algunas postales desde el lago Volta en la república de Ghana, estaban por regresar a casa, el viaje de bodas de una semana se había convertido en un viaje de algo un poco más de un mes. Al llegar a su destino se habían encontrado con que tenían pago un safari completo por parte de Kingsley y no una semana como les había dicho, el ministro y ademas padrino de la nueva señora Weasley.

Los recién casados, debían recorrer al estilo muggle desde la capital de Kenya hasta Costa de Marfil, cruzando la república del Congo. Cuando Kingsley les dijo que tendrían un verdadero safari, de verdad hablaba en serio. Cada que llegaban a una ciudad Percy y Audry enviaban postales a sus familias utilizando un hechizo traslador para que no demoraran tanto.

La "hazaña" de Bethlem Rospigliosi el día anterior ocupó la portada del profeta, en el articulo interior nombraban lo que había hecho Harry Potter al que también le dedicaban una pagina completa, Harry había madrugado al Callejón Diagon, la escoba de Ginny se había partido con la caída y debía enviarla a reparación directamente a la fabrica. Ese día además Harry le iba a comentar a Kingsley sobre la idea de Ginny y Hermione para ayudar a Luna y también a Neville. Hermione se había encargado de hablar con la directora McGonagall para que esta recomendara con el señor Scamander a su amiga, Harry solo debía mover sus influencias para que el ministro también recomendara a ambos muchachos y diera el permiso para la investigación.

Harry, creía que esa era la mejor recompensa para sus dos fieles y leales amigos, y al igual que su novia y su mejor amiga, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para lograrlo, aunque sabía que no sería complicado convencer al ministro de recomendar a dos héroes de la batalla de Howarts para un trabajo al fin de cuentas todos en el mundo mágico los reconocía como integrantes del trío de plata y les adjudicaban parte del crédito de la victoria sobre Voldemort.

Había pasado todo el mes de julio y ya estaban a 29 de agosto, en el ministerio, aun no tenían pistas sobre el paradero de los tres Ex mortifagos fugados de Azkaban y mucho menos, de quien los había ayudado a escapar. En el ministerio, ignoraban por completo la incursión que había sucedido el 2 de mayo en el departamento de misterios, la nueva seguridad de Azkaban estaba funcionando muy bien, incluso Harry con la ayuda técnica de Hermione, había logrado que aceptaran que contratara a Grawp como fuerza de contención permanente en la pequeño gigante de 5 metros, y medio hermano del siempre leal y fiel Rubeus Hagrid, había aprendido a hablar en un año y todos habían descubierto que contrario a lo que la mayoría pensaba, los gigantes no eran brutos e inconscientes, solo eran incomprendidos por los magos.

- Querida, ¿ya estas lista?. Neville estaba en la sala del apartamento de su novia esperando que terminara de arreglarse, estaban por salir a celebrar un año de estar saliendo y el joven Gryffindor aun no era capaz de tratarla con más confianza, aún se preguntaba si el sombrero seleccionar se habría podido equivocar en su selección hace varios añ , sabia que amaba a su novia, sabia que ella había cambiado su vida y la forma de ver el mundo, su abuela la acepto y la quería pero en todo ese tiempo no era capaz de decirle todo lo que sentía y cuanto ella significaba para él. Sus citas siempre eran salidas a comer, paseos, visitas a la casa del otro, incluso dormían juntos pero nunca pasaban de tiernos y románticos besos, aveces sentían que la monotonía los estaba matando. Hannah por su parte, sabía que se había enamorado de Neville desde su ultimo años juntos en Howarts pero siempre tenia dudas de el, aveces incluso pensaba que él no la quería o que no la veía linda.

En días pasados Kingsley le había confirmado a Harry que el Albert Scamander había seleccionado a Luna y a Neville como sus ayudantes y asistentes en la investigación que empezaría en septiembre e iría como tenía planificado por dos años y medio descansando en las vacaciones. - Solo hay un problema Harry y quería hacerte participe, Scamander me ha manifestado que esta de acuerdo en aceptar a los chicos como asistentes pero debido a la guerra y a muchas investigaciones pasadas, la fortuna de su padre se acabo y no tiene con que pagar a los ayudantes, así que los chicos deberán, si es que él no consigue el patrocinio que esta buscando, trabajar gratis durante los más de dos años que durara la investigación.

- ¿Como crees que podemos ayudar?. Preguntó Harry que esa noche de miércoles se encontraba en su estudio en Grimmauld place, reunido con el ministro y Ron en una reunión que se había convertido en un ritual común cada semana entre ellos y aveces con las chicas, en la que dejaban los temas de trabajo a un lado y tocaban otros como la Orden del Fénix o comentar las noticias, actualizar sobre sus vidas y proyectos, compartir como amigos y en muchos casos escuchar historias de sus familiares y amigos ya fallecidos de parte del ministro que parecía, se había convertido en su nuevo profesor y mentor tras la muerte de Dumbledore y Ojo Loco Moody.

- Pues he pensado en dos alternativas, primero, dejame decirte que se que Luna esta pasando por una situación económica delicada y no quiere recibir mucha ayuda de Xenophilius. De Neville, se que Agusta Longbottom ha guardado gran parte del salario que aun siguen recibiendo Alice y Frank como aurores para el futuro de Neville. Por otro lado, trate de gestionar para que el ministerio desde el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas o de educación mágica costeara la investigación pero no se puede, ya que el señor Scamander tiene un contrato con una editorial mágica francesa y ésta, tiene los derechos de publicación. El ministerio no puede costear algo de lo que no tendrá beneficio al país. Las dos alternativas son que alguna empresa mágica financie la investigación o que alguna persona sea la benefactora de la misma aunque el presupuesto presentado por Albert Scamander es muy alto.

- ¿Nos puedes decir de cuanto estamos hablando?. Ahora fue Ginny que habló, ese día también habían asistido las chicas aunque tenían planeado ir al callejón Diagon para comprar cosas de ultimo momento para la fiesta de Luna pero Kingsley les había dicho que les traía noticias sobre Scamander y decidieron quedarse.

- Pues Ginny, según el presupuesto que me mostró Scamander, para la investigación durante los dos años y medio que tiene programado que dure, necesita dos millones y medio de galeones, donde estaría incluido el pago de los dos asistentes y todo lo demás que necesita. - Kingsley ¿y sabes si hay empresas interesadas?. - Desafortunadamente Hermione, pocas empresas están interesadas en esa área de investigación y ninguna de estas tiene el dinero para patrocinar algo tan grande justo ahora.

- Pues no se diga más, yo dono el dinero de mi orden de merlín para la causa, todo sea por Luna. Hermione se levanto y salió del estudio para regresar unos minutos después con una tetera con té.

- ¿Herms estas segura de lo que acabas de decir?. - Por supuesto Ron, Harry ya nos aseguro el futuro financiero hace un año con lo de la contra demanda a Gringotts, además, yo lo único que deseo y necesito para mi vida es estar a tu lado y al lado de Harry y Gin así que esta decidido. Hermione sonreía decidida mientras su cara mostraba una satisfacción solo comparada con aquella vez que se decidió a fundar la P.E.D.D.O. en Howarts. - Siendo así. Ginny también se había decidido a hacer lo que fuera por ayudar a Luna con su sueño. - Yo también donaré los quinientos mil galeones de mi orden de Merlín para la investigación, ahora solo nos falta que alguien patrocine con un millón de galeones, aun nos quedan unas semanas para que empiece la investigación, podemos ir personalmente a solicitar el patrocinio.

- Eso no sera necesario amor. Tampoco sera necesario que tu hermanita dones el dinero de tu orden de merlín yo cubriré los gastos pero necesito que se haga de forma anónima Kingsley. - Pero Harry... - Pero nada Hermione, como les dije desde la primera vez que supe que tenia una fortuna, no la necesito, y si con ella puedo hacerlas felices a ustedes dos, a Ron y a nuestros amigos, la gastaría toda en ello. Harry cortó a Hermione antes de que empezara a protestar y continuaron bebiendo Whiskey de Fuego, Te y en el caso de las chicas, vino de elfo mientras cuadraban todo y cambiaban de temas.

Aquella noche habían decidido que la donación la harían a nombre de una importante familia Australiana radicada en Londres. El señor y la señora Wendell y Mónica Wilkins. Desde ese día, el nombre y apellido falso que Hermione le había puesto a sus padres cuando les borro la memoria y los mando a Australia seria el usado por los chicos para este tipo de actos.

Hannah Abbot y Neville Longbottom habían llegado hasta el restaurante muggle donde habían tenido su primera cita, Neville, había aprendido mucho del mundo muggle gracias a su novia, incluso se había comprado una motocicleta con el dinero de las ordenes de merlín dadas a sus padres en la conmemoración de la batalla. En ésta, había conocido las calles de Londres con Hannah como pasajera. Esa noche, tenían reservada la mejor mesa del exclusivo restaurante del oeste Londinense.

Pidieron la cena y una botella de Champagne francesa que le gustaba a Hannah. Hannah, era una chica que aunque era hija de una bruja le habían criado como muggle. El hecho de perder a su madre a los 16 en mano de los mortífagos, la había hecho conocer aun más el mundo no mágico. Ninguno estaba acostumbrado a los lujos que se permitían últimamente pues aunque Neville tenia dinero acumulado del sueldo de sus padres, su abuela lo había criado humildemente, Hannah por su lado no contaba con esa suerte y debía trabajar para poder comer. Ahora que ambos trabajaban procuraban darse juntos algunos lujos aunque no les alcanzara para más.

En algún momento durante la cena, el ahora muy apuesto chico, saco a relucir la valentía que el tanto sentá no tenia y empezó a hablar a su novia.

- ¡Han!, hace un año justo después de la guerra, estaba desorientado, no sabia que hacer con mi vida justo habiendo terminado el colegio, lo único que siempre había tenido eran mis amigos y en los últimos años al ED. Mis mejores amigos tuvieron que partir antes del colegio a luchar contra Voldermot, poco a poco sentía que me estaba quedando solo. En el ED aprendí más que durante el resto de clases del colegio, el ED cambio mi vida.

Hannah miraba atenta y atónita lo que le decía su novio, no entendía muy bien que tenia que ver el ED y todo eso que el chico le decía con su aniversario pero aun así, a ella le encantaba escucharlo y más, cuando éste, le abría su corazón y le compartía cosas que sabia con nadie mas compartiría y le costaba hacerlo. - Del difícil tiempo en que Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron que partir y me toco hacerme cargo del ED, pude, ademas de forjar una mejor amistad con Ginny y Luna, conocer mejor y entrar en confianza con la persona que me enseño lo que es el amor, ayer hace exactamente un año y dos semanas, nos encontramos en el callejón Diagon y tomaste la iniciativa de saludarme e invitarme un helado, al parecer todo lo que yo había comenzado a sentir por ti, en ese año en que intentábamos mantener a raya a los Carrow y Snape era mutuo. Hoy hace un año, tu volviste a tomar la iniciativa y me besaste en este lugar. Para ser sincero, es hasta ahora el momento mas feliz de mi vida.

En ese momento el chico le hizo señas al mesero y por el sonido del restaurante empezó a sonar una canción de unos de los artistas muggles favoritos de la chica y de según Augusta Longbottom, también de la madre de Neville.

My Love de Paul McCartney era la canción perfecta para expresar lo que el quería decirle a su novia. - Hannah hermosa. Se que últimamente has tenido dudas sobre si te quiero o no y no te culpo por eso. Lo que pasa es que he sido un tonto y un cobarde que no merece decir que es un Gryffindor. Solo hasta hoy, me siento capaz de decir que TE AMO, ¡TE AMO Hannah! Gracias por enseñarme lo que es el amor, gracias por comprenderme, gracias por apoyarme y sobre todo gracias por soportarme este año. FELIZ ANIVERSARIO.

La rubia se había quedado de pasmada, las palabras de Neville parecían un "Petrificus Totalus". En el fondo escuchaban las dos estrofas finales de la canción y ahora Neville ante el silencio de la chica había empezado a cantar.

"_Don't ever ask me why  
I never say goodbye to my love  
It's understood  
It's everywhere with my love  
And my love does it good  
My love does it good_

Whoa-whoa, I love, oh-whoa, my love  
Only my love does it good to me  
whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa"

De los ojos de Hannah empezaron a salir lagrimas mientras terminaba de escuchar la canción que su novio le dedicaba, antes de que el buen Neville pudiera decir algo más, la chica se levantó de su asiento y se lanzo en su brazos - Yo también te amo, no te imaginas cuanto. Pensé que nunca lo dirías.

La cena de aniversario fue mas emotiva de lo que habían planeado e imaginado, a las 9 de la noche decidieron partir, Neville pagó la cuenta y en su motocicleta regresaron a casa de la rubia. Hannah vivía en un apartamento en Southgate, un sector muggle de Londres allí en la Whitehouse Way quedaba la casa en que se había criado junto a su madre, ella usaba un apartamento que había en el segundo piso y al que accedía desde el garaje lateral de la casa ya que el primer piso y el garaje principal, lo mantenía rentado a unos muggles para poder sobrevivir después de que su madre fuera asesinada por mortífagos.

- Amor, ¿tu y Herms ya cuadraron todo para el cumpleaños de Luna?. - Si mi vida ahora mismo nos vamos a poner a decorar. Harry y Ginny habían invitado a unos pocos amigos a Grimmauld Place, siempre utilizaban la casa de St. Ives para las reuniones, pero esta vez por ser solo unos cuantos amigos, decidieron celebrar en su casa.

Hermione y Ginny revoloteaban de aquí para allá colocando los adornos para la reunión sorpresa que le tenían a Luna, aquella noche querían dejar toda la sala de Grimmauld place lista ya que al día siguiente debían pasar todo el día distrayendo a su amiga para que no estuviera en casa y así poder instalar todo el mobiliario nuevo que le habían comprado. En días pasados Ginny había visitado al señor Lovegood para contarle su idea y pidiéndole autorización para poder entrar en la casa, al principio el buen señor Lovegood se había negado pero por pena termino aceptando y participando. Hermione por su parte había invitado a sus dos mejores amigas a una pijamada con la excusa que siendo niñas, ya fuera por estar en diferentes casas o por la guerra, no lo habían podido hacer en el colegio o en sus vacaciones, ademas ahora se podrían divertir más con la ayuda de unas cuentas cervezas. De ésta forma, lograban mantener a Luna lejos de su casa y no tenían que mentirle sobre el porque al otro día, iban a Grimmauld Place ya que según Ginny, Harry les había invitado a almorzar. Ron se encargo de invitar a todos los amigos de la rubia, Neville y Hannah, Hagrid, Dennis Creevey y algunos otros miembros del ED que después de conocer a fondo a la chica la empezaron a tratar con respeto.

Sirius Black no podía estar mas feliz y divertido a la vez. La pelirroja y la castaña habían decidido decorar la casa con festones de animales mágicos, los colores de Gryffindor y el azul y el bronce de Ravenclaw, la decoración la estaban haciendo al estilo muggle así que estaban moviendo escaleras aquí y allá. En varias ocasiones se enredaron con los festones, se cayeron, se untaron de pinturas y demás provocando las risas de Sirius, ademas, para el cuadro del padrino de Harry, ver su casa llena de gente era motivo de orgullo y un evento único. Eso jamas había pasado cuando sus padres habitaban la en aquel entonces lúgubre casa.

Harry por su parte estaba jugando con Teddy, el pequeño cada vez pasaba mas tiempo con sus padrinos, ahora que caminaba se movía por toda la casa a libertad aunque Ginny, no dejaba que intentara subir las escaleras por que de pronto se caía, al parecer, era incluso mas sobre protectora que su madre con el niño, por eso, Ron y Harry tenían la grata tarea de jugar con el pequeño en su habitación mientras ellas usaban escaleras y demás cosas peligrosas para él en el primer piso.

Los besos aquella noche eran diferentes para la pareja de chicos que acababan de llegar al numero 27 de la calle Whitehouse en Southgate, Londres. Durante su cena de primer aniversario de novios, Neville por fin había abierto su corazón y le había dicho todo lo que sentía a Hannah que en los últimos días se sentía un poco insegura de los sentimientos del chico hacia ella. Aquella noche ella decidió tomar el control, quería demostrarle a Neville lo mucho que lo amaba y ayudarle a perder el miedo hacia dar un paso más con ella. Estaba decidida a que el tímido chico llegara a lo que en el mundo muggle llamaban segunda base y por que no, a la tercera.

Hannah y Neville estaban en el gran sofá de la chica, el beso había pasado de ser un simple contacto de sus labios y juegos con sus lenguas a un beso en el que las manos sobre todo de la chica empezaban a inquietarse por explorar el cuerpo de su novio, Hannah tomo la mano derecha de su novio y la llevo hasta su cola aprisionándola allí, Neville entendió el mensaje y empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de su chica, primero paso sus manos por la espalda pasando por los brazos, el cuello, el cabello, regresando a la espalda y bajando de nuevo hasta la cola de la rubia donde se detuvo unos instantes y masajeo disfrutando del tacto, sintiendo como el cuerpo de su chica reaccionaba a su contacto. Después de unos minutos siguió su recorrido por las piernas descubiertas de la chica que llevaba un vestido que permitía que el roce de sus manos con la piel para después explorar el abdomen de la rubia. Neville nunca se había atrevido a hacer ésto, pensando en la reacción que su rubia pudiera tener. Los besos de Hannah, bajaron de los labios del chico a su cuello y poco a poco le fue quitando la camisa que tenia. Botón por botón, beso por beso, Neville estaba experimentando sensaciones que jamas pensó siquiera que existían, la chica exploró con sus labios el torso desnudo del chico mientras disfrutaba del musculado cuerpo, al parecer la academia de aurores y el hecho de que Neville también estuviera en el gimnasio muggle al que asistían Harry y Ron daba sus frutos y estos le encantaba a su chica y se lo hacia saber. En cierto momento, la rubia se separo del cuerpo de su novio y empezó a desabotonar su propia blusa mientras este la miraba con un poco de miedo pero sobre todo con deseo, ella tomo de nuevo las manos de Neville y las llevo hasta sus pechos, el chico empezó a acariciarla y besarla, llevaba un año deseando estar así con su novia pero el miedo, la falta de experiencia pero sobre todo el respeto que le tenia se lo había impedido. Neville empezó a explorar el cuerpo de su novia, primero tímidamente y después, a medida que tomaba confianza, con deseo, sus manos pasaban de arriba abajo, dejando a su paso un camino de sensaciones sobre la piel de la rubia, Hannah empezó hacer el mismo ejercicio sin despegar sus labios del chico. Poco a poco la ropa de ambos fue quedando en el piso hasta quedar desnudos, ninguno había visto antes a otro chico o chica desnudo así que por algunos minutos se dedicaron a conocerse, explorarse y a guardar en lo mas profundo de su memoria estas imágenes. Descubrieron que no había placer y sensación mas grande que las caricias que el otro le hacia, Hannah sentía como cada milímetro de su piel se erizaba con los cada vez mas expertos besos de Neville. Neville por su parte disfrutaba de las reacciones de su chica, cada beso, cada caricia estaban siendo guardados como el más grande tesoro de algún pirata de la mitología muggle de la que tanto hablaba la chica. Con cada beso, Neville reconocía los lugares que mas sensaciones causaban en la chica y los memorizaba y exploraba a fondo.

- Amor, ¿estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? - ¡Por supuesto Nev! Al igual que tu estoy nerviosa, es mi primera vez y quiero que sea contigo. Y así, pasaron su mejor noche.


	34. FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS LUNA (JK Rowling)

Por casualidades del destino, me toca publicar el capitulo del cumpleaños que tanto venia planeando y escribiendo, del que tanto venia hablando durante los últimos capítulos, justo para el cumpleaños de nuestra querida creadora de este mundo mágico Joanne Rowling (J.K. Rowling) y por decisión de ella, del héroe de nuestras historias Harry Potter.

Así que para celebrar el cumpleaños de Jo, A continuación el cumpleaños de su personaje favorito de la saga que ella misma escribió.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS J.K. Rowling GRACIAS POR TANTOS AÑOS DE ALEGRÍAS!**

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS No. 34 HARRY JAMES POTTER!**

* * *

Por fin llegó el 31 de agosto, hacía dos días, Neville Longbottom había pasado la mejor noche de su vida junto a Hannah Abbot, su novia mientras celebraban su primer aniversario de la forma mas romántica que la chica había podido prever y a la vez, de la forma mas inesperada que Neville jamas hubiese imaginado.

- Hola Harry. Neville y Hannah fueron los primeros en llegar a Grimmauld Place. Poco a poco los invitados a la fiesta sorpresa iban llenando la sala de la casa donde Harry y Ginny vivían. Sirius desde su cuadro en el centro de la habitación no podía ser más feliz, todos le hablaban y le saludaban pero sobre todo, todos en la casa reían, eso era algo que cuando él y el resto de la familia Black habitaban aquella casa no sucedía.

Muchos estaban escuchando las historias que Sirius contaba, no sabían si estas eran verdad o al menos una parte, pero la forma en la que el cuadro del padrino de Harry contaba historias sobre los merodeadores, las bromas en el colegio y de como el y sus dos mejores amigos pasaban el rato era irresistible para todos. No solo por lo fantásticas que las así notar sino por que ademas conscientemente, Canuto iba incluyendo en sus historias a los padres y familiares de los que le escuchaban.

- Momentos como este son los que me hacen desear que todo fuera diferente. Harry aunque se alegraba de ver al cuadro de su padrino feliz y también se emocionaba con las historias, sabia que no era mas que lo que un cuadro contaba y no su verdadero padrino, y deseaba con todo su ser que todo fuera diferente y tenerlo a su lado vivo, contando las mismas historias pero secundado por Cornamenta, su padre siendo ambos corregidos por Remus y Lily. - Harry, lo que paso no podemos cambiarlo, a mi también me duele todo lo que ha pasado, pero miralo de esta forma, quizá si todo fuera diferente ni nos hubiéramos conocido, quizá ni con Hermione y quizá tu prometida no fuera Ginny sino tal vez, Pansy. Ron como siempre trataba de utilizar las bromas para sacar a su amigo de sus crisis emocionales cuando ni Ginny ni Hermione estaban cerca para hacerlo. - En eso tienes razón Ron, Gracias. Vamos a servir unas cervezas mientras llegan las chicas. Ambos, continuaron atendiendo a los invitados y escuchando las historias de Sirius o hablando con sus amigos.

Luna, Ginny y Hermione habían pasado la noche juntas. Hermione había organizado una pijamada para que Luna no fuera a su casa y viera la sorpresa, con la excusa de que siendo mas chicas por el colegio no habían podido hacerlo. En aquella mañana habían decidido cocinar entre las tres una torta en la cocina de la señora Granger, pero su plan terminó en que se tiraban harina y huevos por toda la casa mientras se reían y bromeaban. Afortunadamente, la magia les facilitaba mucho el proceso de limpieza y justo antes de salir hasta Grimmauld Place donde según Ginny, Harry había invitado a Luna a un almuerzo de cumpleaños, tenían no solo la cocina y la casa, sino ademas ellas mismas aseadas y arregladas con sus mejores vaqueros, blusas y sacos para el frio que aun se sentía en Londres por aquellos días.

Justo al de salir de su casa, Hermione se volteo como si estuviera aplicando las cerraduras muggles a la puerta de su casa y aprovechó para enviar su patronus a Ron anunciando que iban de camino.

- Ya vienen las chicas y Luna, vamos todos a la cocina, solo Harry y yo nos quedaremos en la sala esperando, nosotros haremos pasar a Luna a la cocina para tomar el almuerzo y en ese momento le damos la sorpresa ¿listo?. Ron acaba de recibir el patronus en forma de nutria de su novia y se preparaba para recibir a las tres chicas en la sala mientras los demás invitados esperaban en la cocina.

- ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Luna!. Harry y Ron saltaron a abrazar a su amiga mientras la emocionada rubia miraba la decoración. - Organizamos un almuerzo e invitamos a otros pero nadie vino, ven Luna vamos a la cocina, Kreacher estuvo encantado de ayudar con el almuerzo. Al parecer habían logrado sorprender a su insorprendible amiga pues se le notaba emocionada. - La decoración es totalmente una obra de Herms y Gin nosotros solo nos encargamos de el almuerzo y los invitados aunque esto ultimo nos quedo grande. Ven vamos a la cocina a tomar el almuerzo.

Harry tomo de la mano a su amiga y la guió hasta la puerta de la cocina. Se detuvo en la puerta y permitió que Ron y Hermione entraran primero, para que sin que Luna lo supiera, preparan el grito de sorpresa y cumpleaños con los demás invitados.

- ¡SORPRESA! Los amigos mas cercanos a Luna, osea los miembros del ED y ahora de la Orden del Fénix, saludaron con este grito a su amiga no mas cruzo la puerta de la cocina con Harry y Ginny siguiéndole. Cada uno de los amigos de la rubia empezaron a abrazarla y saludarla, incluso, Xenophilius, su padre que había acudido a la reunión la abrazó y la felicitó. No todos los días tu única hija cumple 18 años fue lo que dijo el señor Lovegood mientras hablaba con los sorprendidos amigos de su hija mientras esperaban su llegada.

Pasaron a tomar el almuerzo a la sala que habían decorado las chicas y empezaron con la música, las cervezas de mantequilla, el hidromiel y el guardiraiz. A las 5 de la tarde, decidieron que era hora de empezar con los regalos que le habían hecho a la amable, sincera, semcilla, amorosa y enormemente especial rubia. En ese momento, llegaron los tres miembros del ED y la orden que faltaban, George, Angelina y Hagrid cruzaron la puerta de Grimmauld Place trayendo consigo un gran paquete envuelto en papel de regalo con un moño encantado en lo que parecía ser un fénix.

Uno a uno, los chicos empezaron a pasar su regalo y la extrañamente muy emocionada Luna los destapa devolviendo una hermosa sonrisa, un beso y un abrazo a cada uno de sus amigos. La mayoría de los asistentes a la reunión, conocía del regalo que Ginny y Hermione le tenían preparado en la casa, Neville y Hannah le regalaron un kit especial de laboratorio para investigación profesional. - O Nev no debieron, esto seguro les costó mucho. - No Luna no te preocupes, se que algún día lo necesitaras ademas quería comprar algo que representara lo mucho que me importas y lo mucho que te queremos y no encontré nada que costara tanto así que esto es poco.

Llego el momento de George, Angelina. Los dos esposos se levantaron y llamaron a Luna hasta donde habían dejado su regalo. - Ang y yo, recordamos que hace un año justo antes de la batalla, estábamos todos en la sala de menesteres y Harry dijo que necesitaba buscar un objeto, como una diadema, que al parecer había pertenecido a Ravenclaw durante mucho tiempo. Muchos de nosotros no sabíamos que era una diadema y mucho menos, sabíamos de su paradero, excepto tu que al parecer como siempre te creíamos loca pero demostrabas estar más cuerda que todos nosotros y sabías más de lo que pensamos. Recuerdo que ese día le dijiste a Harry que si no se acordaba de la estatua de Ravenclaw que estabas haciendo en casa, de como le habías hecho una diadema, recordamos que por culpa de los mortífagos que trataban de capturar a Harry y sobornaban al a tu padre, tu estatua y tu diadema se destruyeron. Así que con un poco de ayuda de Hagrid y utilizando los recursos de sortilegios Weasley para construir objetos extraños, queremos regalarte este busto de Rowena Ravenclaw ademas de una copia exacta de la ahora destruida diadema de Ravenclaw que calza perfecto en el busto y que se adapta a tu cabeza cuando quieras usarla con algún lindo vestido.

Justo cuando George terminó de decir y explicar su regalo Luna se acercó a el enorme paquete y apenas tocó el moño un chillido como de Fénix retumbó en la habitación y este desapareció revoloteando majestuosamente en la sala mientras George reía y exclamaba. - Les presento el nuevo Sortilegio Weasley, cintas encantadas para regalos, pueden darle la forma que deseen o comprar las ya establecidas, a seis galeones cada una. Luna terminó de quitar el papel de regalo y tal y como George le dijo, tenia en frente suyo una imagen de medio cuerpo de Rowena Ravenclaw coronada por su hermosa diadema.

- Muchas gracias Ang, George, Hagrid pero ¿como lograron tener una copia de la diadema si se destruyo durante la batalla? - Eso fue fácil. Ahora fue Angelina la que empezó a hablar. - Hagrid nos consiguió el permiso del profesor Flitwick para que nos dejaran entrar a la sala común de Ravenclaw, una vez allí, George utilizó un hechizo para sacar el molde de la estatua. Hagrid, además le había dicho a Helena Ravenclaw sobre nuestras intenciones para que no se fuera a molestar por estar tocando y copiando la imagen de su madre pero esta en vez de molestarse, al saber que era un regalo para su única amiga en varios siglos, nos confeso que antes de que el Barón sanguinario la asesinara, sin pensarlo mucho, había sacado una copia de la diadema y la había guardado lejos de la original, así que aunque la original había sido utilizada por Voldemort para negras intenciones y posteriormente, destruida por Harry, Ron y Hermione durante la batalla, ella conservaba como un tesoro aquella copia y ahora deseaba que fuera de su amiga Luna, nos compartió la ubicación exacta de su copia y además, nos autorizo a modificarla mágicamente para que no solo calce en el busto de su dueña original sino para que mágicamente se adapte a la cabeza de la que sea su dueña o a quien ésta autorice a que la luzca, nos dijo que solo tu serias una digna portadora de tan grande tesoro.

A este punto, la siempre fuerte y poco sorprendible Luna Lovegood se encontraba llorando de felicidad, salto y se abrazó con George y Angelina y después le dedico un largo y pronunciado beso en una de las enormes mejillas de Hagrid.

- Bueno, llego el momento de nuestro regalo. - ¿Como? Pero Gin, con haber organizado todo esto para mi es más que suficiente. Luna no estaba acostumbrada a que le dieran regalos y le organizaran fiestas y se sentía ya un poco incomoda con que sus compañeros y amigos del Ed y la orden de fénix le dieran algo, pero que Ginny, Harry, Hermione y Ron dijeran que le tenían más regalos era la gota que rebozaba su vergüenza.

- Nada de eso amiga, llevamos varios meses planeando tu regalo y nada jamás sera suficiente, además de todo el apoyo, ayuda que le diste a Harry cuando más lo necesitaba, de todo el apoyo que nos diste en el ED y de lo importante y trascendental que fuiste en la batalla, eres nuestra mejor amiga y eso es invaluable para Herms y para mi.

- Bueno, bueno. Mucha cháchara y poca acción. Creo que todos aquí queremos saber y ver el regalo que llevan tanto tiempo preparando. George, como siempre, no podía evitar hacer comentarios en los momentos menos esperados que ademas de ser acertados hacían que todos rieran.

- ¡Kreacher!. Un ¡Paff! sonó en la sala y y el viejo elfo apareció en medio. - ¿Me llamó el amo Harry?. - Si Kreacher, ¿esta todo listo para trasladarnos? - Por supuesto amo, tal y como usted me lo pidió. Harry volteo hacia donde su novia y amigos y les pidió que se tomaran de la mano, Kreacher se acerco a ellos y tomó a Hermione de la mano, con otro ¡Paff! Todos los presentes desaparecieron para aparecer en el mismo instante de segundo en frente de la casa Lovegood.

- ¡Pero! ¡Pero, estamos en mi casa! - Claro Lun, nuestro regalo es en tu casa. Ginny sonreía mientras llevaba de la mano a Luna hasta la puerta de su casa. Habían decidido que Kreacher los apareciera justo en la puerta para hacer que la chica cruzara la puerta sola. - ¡O!. Esto fue lo único que exclamó la rubia cuando entró a su casa, los demás amigos la siguieron hasta adentro guiados por el señor Lovegood. En el exterior la casa seguía siendo la misma que el señor Lovegood le había regalado a su hija para los 17 años. En su interior si que había sido reformada, en tan solo dos días con sus noches habían logrado cambiar radicalmente la casa siguiendo las pautas que la misma Luna les había hecho saber cuando estaban de compras meses atrás. El primer piso contaba con un cocina gigante y con un comedor contiguo en un salón de cristal que tenia vista hacia el río y las montañas cercanas, dando la sensación de estar en el exterior al tener un encantamiento permanente que hacia olvidar que había un cristal de por medio. La sala era grande; al igual que Grimmauld Place con una chimenea estilo barroco, Ginny había instalado 4 sofás con dos mesas para té y revistas en el centro, la decoración de la sala era con plantas, como sabían los extravagantes gustos decorativos de su amiga, habían colocado 4 plantas muggles en cada esquina y habían dejado lugares para cuadros y paredes vaciás para que su amiga pusiera lo que quisiera. Contiguo a la sala, habían instalado un estudio que contaba con una pequeña biblioteca aun vaciá pues esperaban que la rubia la llenara con sus gustos literarios, también había una puerta que conectaba a un cuarto vacío que según le dijeron era para que allí instalara un futuro laboratorio o un cuarto para estudios aunque cabía perfectamente el laboratorio profesional que le regaló Neville. El laboratorio tenia unas gradas en espiral que se comunicaban con el segundo piso. El segundo piso, al que se accedía tambien por las gradas de la sala, contaba con tres habitaciones, con baño y un baño para invitados, cada habitación contaba con ventanas que dejaban ver las hermosas montañas del exterior. El tercer piso que antes era un cuarto de san alejo, ahora contaba con una habitación para invitados y un cuarto al que había denominado el cuarto de menesteres, Hermione y Ginny habían comprado juegos y demás cosas para este, además de que la habían decorado con los colores de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw, en ésta habitación habían puesto fotografiás de todo el ED después de la guerra y muchas sorpresas más que se suponía, Luna debía ir descubriendo.

- O amigas, todo esto es... Luna comenzó a llorar mientras abrazaba a sus amigas y besaba en la mejilla a Harry y Ron. - Todo esto es perfecto, es mas de lo que había imaginado, tomaron atención ese día que estaba averiguando costos, no deberían molestarse tanto, el hechizo de expansión indetectable para meter todo en la casa debió salir muy costoso, nunca podre pagarles por tanto.

- Ni se te ocurra pensar en devolvernos algo o en pagarnos, esto es un regalo y no se aceptan devoluciones. Ahora fue Ron el que intervino. - Luna tu nos ayudaste y no hay forma de agradecerte, además, siempre estas para Ginny y mi Hermy cuando ellas te necesitan así que no. Ni se te ocurra.

- Bueno que les parece si dejamos esto así, creo que ya quedo claro que no es para nada una molestia y que no solo Ginny, Hermione, Ron y yo queríamos darte un regalo sino que todos nuestros amigos estuvieron de acuerdo. Volvamos a Grimmauld Place a seguir con la fiesta ¡Kreacher!. El elfo volvió apareció en la sala y de la misma forma en que habían llegado, regresaron a la fiesta.

Llevaban ya casi una hora tomando bebidas y comiendo snacks cuando Harry se levantó y salio hacia su estudio, al cabo de unos minutos regresó con dos sobres en sus manos. - Hannah ¿Podrías prestarme a Neville unos minutos?. - Por supuesto Harry. La chica se sonrojo un poco y soltó la mano de su novio que caminó en dirección a Harry que estaba de pie en el segundo escalón de las gradas de la casa justo frente al cuadro de su padrino. - Luna tu también podrías venir tu un momento, tengo algo que entregarles a los dos.

En la sala, Ginny y Hermione sonreían y se abrazaban satisfechas haciendo que los demás asistentes a la pequeña reunión la miraran confundidos. La chicas les habían contado del regalo de la casa a sus amigos y todos habían llevado algo para que Luna lo pusiera en su nueva casa, pero no conocían de la sorpresa que llevaban mas tiempo preparando y la que no solo dejaría sin palabras a la chica que mas les había apoyado durante la batalla, sino ademas al chico que le ayudo siempre a pesar de sus temores.

- Neville para empezar, estas despedido, a partir de este momento no trabajas más con el cuartel de aurores. - ¿Harry que estas diciendo? - Dejame terminar querido amigo. Luna, tu también estas despedida, ya no eres la asistente del cuartel. Discúlpenme por arruinar el momento de esta forma pero es que de verdad no halle otra manera de hacerlo.

Todos los asistentes a la fiesta estaban desconcertados, miraban con incredulidad a su amigo, el chico de la cicatriz, el elegido, el que venció al señor tenebroso, al siempre fiel y correcto Harry Potter. No podían creer que después de semejante sorpresa para su amiga, lo arruinara todo con una cosa como esta.

- Hey amigos, ¿ustedes creen que los dejaría desahuciados? Dejen de fulminarme con sus miradas Nev, Luna antes de que me digan algo, quiero que miren el contenido de estos sobres y después si quieren si me odian. Harry le pasó a cada uno el sobre con su respectivo nombre. Dentro de cada sobre estaba la carta de invitación a participar de la investigación que realizaría Albert Scamander desde el mes 20 de el 25 de septiembre siguiente, también estaba la carta de autorización por parte del ministerio donde garantizaba que si aceptaban trabajar los dos años y médio al lado del famoso biólogo mágico, les valdría como estudio para el titulo de especialista en herbología en el caso de Neville y de Magicologa o bióloga mágica para Luna. Dentro del sobre también estaba el contrato que los chicos debían firmar y enviar vía lechuza al señor Scamander como confirmación y aceptación del trabajo lo más pronto posible.

- Harry, yo... Yo no se que decirte, esto es lo que había soñado, de verdad gracias, pensé que no me habían seleccionado pues hace una semana debían haberme notificado vía lechuza. Neville abrazó a su amigo y caminó hasta donde Hannah para darle la gran noticia.

- Luna ¿Que te pasa?. Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a su mejor amiga preocupadas por que la chica parecía que le hubieran lanzado un petrificus totalus, desde que abrió el sobre y leyó su contenido estaba en la misma posición, no se movía, no parpadeaba nada. - Luna hija ¿Estas bien? Xenophilus Loovegood se había levantado de su asiento para ir hasta donde se encontraba su hija, estaba preocupado por su reacción,el era el único que conocía, aparte por supuesto de Ginny, Hermione y sus novios de esta sorpresa que le tenían a su hija. El señor Lovegood no alcanzo a dar dos pasos cuando su hija salto en brazos de Harry y le besó en la boca. No fue el típico beso de una novia sino un beso al cargado de alegría y que sale de forma espontanea en el que solo los labios se rozan. - Gracias Harry, no te imaginas lo feliz que me haces, pensé que nunca podría cumplir con mi sueño. Gracias... Gracias... Gracias. La rubia mantenía abrazado a su amigo mientras los demás presentes en la sala sonreían, incluso Ginny que en vez de su típico ataque de celos, estaba que se lanzaba a abrazar a su amiga. El que mas sonreía era Sirius desde su cuadro en la pared, él mismo, le había aconsejado a su ahijado sobre la forma mas graciosa de darles la sorpresa principal a su amigo y amiga, Harry había seguido sus instrucciones punto a punto.

- He Luna, te agradezco las muestras de afecto pero a quien debes agradecer es a Hermione y a Ginny. Hermione escuchó sobre la petición del señor Scamander e hicieron todo lo posible para que le aprobaran la investigación y te eligiera como su estudiante. Ginny por su parte ayudo moviendo influencias y amenazando al director de aurores y seguridad si no colaboraba con echarlo de la casa y hechizarlo de por vida con un mocomurcielago. La rubia se despego de su amigo y corrió hasta sus amigas y juntas se abrazaron y como siempre, lloraron de felicidad. Ron se encargó de comentar entre los presentes que era exactamente lo que había pasado y todos siguieron celebrando, de todas formas ya era primero de septiembre y ninguno debía madrugar para ir al Howarts.

- No puedo creer que hayan hecho todo eso por nosotros, muchas gracias chicas, ustedes son las mejores. Era primero de septiembre y ya había amanecido, en Grimmauld Place solo estaban Neville y Hannah, Luna y como siempre, Ron y Hermione, además claro está, de sus dos ocupantes habituales, la pareja de novios mas famosa del mundo mágico, Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Los demás invitados a la fiesta habían empezado a irse a sus casas a la madrugada, Hagrid se fue apenas Neville y Luna recibieron su sopresa pues debía estar en el colegio para el inicio de clases. Estaban en la mesa comedor tomando té y esperando el desayuno que Kreacher amablemente les preparaba. Ginny y Hermione aprovecharon y le contaron a Neville y Luna todo sobre como se les había ocurrido su regalo y lo que habían tenido que hacer para que aprobaran la investigación y los aceptaran a ellos dos.

- ¿Entonces no saben quienes son el señor y la señora Wendell y Mónica Wilkins? - No Nev ya te lo dije hace una hora durante el desayuno, simplemente donaron para la ciencia, según nos dijo Kingsley, son unos australianos que están radicados en Escocia y viven viajando por el mundo. - Ya Ginny, pero no te enojes, es solo que se me hace imposible de creer todo esto, estoy muy feliz. Chao chicas, Hannah empieza a trabajar en unas horas y yo debo responder una carta, contarle a mi abuela y empezar a organizar todo.

Luna se quedó hasta mas tarde en casa de sus amigos y solo fue hasta las 5 de la tarde cuando entre todos le ayudaron a enviar los regalos a casa y decidieron tomar la cena en el nuevo comedor de su amiga, el busto de Rowena Ravenclaw quedo perfectamente instalado en el 3 piso. Luna escogió para ella la habitación que tenia vista al lago y desde la cual podía ver la casa de su padre en frente, tal y como sus amigos lo habían supuesto y donde habían colocado la cama mas grande y los guarda ropa.

Había empezado una nueva semana en el ministerio británico de magia. Esta semana apuntaba a ser una semana muy distinta a todas las anteriores. En la oficina de aurores, Harry y Ron dirigían las operaciones de búsqueda de Dolohov y los otros dos ex mortífagos que se habían fugado, mientras se encargaban de organizar las entrevistas para cubrir el puesto de Luna que desde el siguiente viernes quedaría vacante; Neville por su parte había decidido renunciar a su cargo desde ese lunes en la mañana tal y como le había dicho a Harry hacia un mes atrás cuando le contó sobre su intención de postularse para la investigación.

Por su parte, Hermione en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas, acababa de recibir un ascenso, Kingsley junto a Amos Diggory, crearon una división propia para el estudio de las leyes que regulan a las demás criaturas mágicas, esta división, se encargaría de la modificación, implementación, regulación y de exigir al departamento de aurores y seguridad, el cumplimiento de dichas leyes, a Hermione la acababan de nombrar directora de esa división y ahora tenia a 10 personas a su cargo ademas de una asistente personal que el mismo Kingsley se había encargado de seleccionar pues esta persona debía ser afín a las ideas de Hermione y estar calificada para ello.

La ultima semana, Hermione se había pasado junto a Amos y Kingsley organizando todo para empezar en forma con la nueva división del ministerio. Habían creado los estatutos y trazado un plan de trabajo para el siguiente año, para los dos hombres trabajar con la joven castaña era algo excepcional pues su orden, su inteligencia y sus ideas les facilitaba el trabajo, Hermione por su parte sentía que trabajar junto al ministro era un privilegio del que pocos gozaban y quería aprender todo lo que mas pudiera.

- Hermione te presento a la señorita Astoria Greengrass, ella a sido seleccionada por el ministro para ser tu asistente a partir de hoy, como veras en su expediente, ella aprobó todas los EXTASIS con sobresaliente, ella sera la segunda a cargo en la división y solo te rendirá cuentas a ti. Espero que se lleven bien, por hoy, puedes tomarte el día para enseñarle las instalaciones del ministerio, nuestro departamento, su oficina y para que se conozcan un poco.


	35. Allisson Garwood

Hola a todos, quiero agradecerles por las lecturas, ya son **13244** en Potterfics. Esta semana, empecé a publicar esta misma historia y la carta que le envió Remus a Neville para la navidad de tercer año en Fanfiction .net para evitar que alguien mas la publicara por mi y para llegar a mas lectores. Agradezco a los casi **2000** vistos que acumuló en solo una semana en Fanfiction. Les recuerdo que me encantan los comentarios o reviews, me motivan y me ayudan no solo con sus gracias sino con sus criticas.

Gracias a los que han añadido la historia a favoritos.

**Pd. A partir de este capítulo, las publicaciones serán simultaneas en Potterfics y en Fanfiction .net**

Sin más, espero disfruten de la historia.

* * *

- Hola Soy Hermione Granger. - Hola, Astoria Greengrass y se mucho sobre ti, no solo por que eres famosa sino porque aunque no lo creas me han hablado mucho de ti, ha y claro, por lo que me podía dar cuenta mientras estaba en Howarts.

- He bien, pasemos a mi oficina. Hermione se intimido un poco con el comentario de la chica, ella estaba acostumbrada a que todos supieran mucho sobre ella pero aveces se le hacia extraño. Entraron a la oficina y Hermione empezó con una pequeña entrevista, no es que ella desconfiara del criterio de Kingsley, pero quería conocer más a fondo a la que seria su asistente de ahora en adelante y debía hacerlo ahora, antes de que empezara el trabajo y de que salieran a recorrer el ministerio.

- Bien, Astoria, me imagino que Kingsley te informó sobre cual es el objeto de esta nueva división en el ministerio ¿verdad?. - por supuesto señorita Granger, el señor ministro me ha informado de todo. La chica respondió con una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba muy contenta de trabajar en ese departamento. Esto hizo que Hermione se sintiera identificada, seguramente ella debió verse igual cuando ingreso hace unos meses. - Eso esta muy bien, me ahorra mucho tiempo, para empezar, dime Hermione, debemos entrar en confianza y pues lo único que quiero saber, es que piensas de que a los elfos domésticos los traten como esclavos algunas familias de magos, sobretodo los llamados sangre pura.

Hermione decidió empezar a con esa pregunta pues sabia que lo que opinaba la gente sobre los elfos decía mucho sobre lo que opinaban sobre las demás criaturas mágicas.

- Nunca me a parecido correcto, los elfos son muy serviciales, son muy tiernos, amables y si los llegas a conocer a fondo, muy buenos amigos, en mi familia siempre tuve problemas por eso, mi papá siempre se enojaba por que yo no le daba ordenes a los elfos sino que les pedía favores y yo, para hacerlo enojar mas, los llamaba a mi habitación para jugar y tomar el te con ellos, ¡si vieras! En mi habitación les tenia hasta camas.

Si antes, a Hermione le había parecido simpática, ahora estaba que se le tiraba encima y la abrazaba. - Astoria, ¿tienen muchos elfos en tu casa?. - No, yo ahora vivo sola, pero en la casa de mis padres si hay 8 elfos domésticos y donde mi novio hay 9. Antes de que me preguntes más, quiero dejarte algo en claro, mi familia al igual que yo somos Slytherin, sangre pura, uno de mis tíos fue mortífago y murió en la primera guerra, yo soy lo que ellos llamarían, una traidora a la sangre por que siempre me han gustado las cosas muggles y muy poco la magia oscura, por eso no vivo con ellos, salí de casa apenas pude desprenderme. Mi novio es Draco Malfoy y repitiendo lo que dije antes, antes de que digas algo, puedo asegurarte que el a cambiado muchísimo, desde el día que lo conocí, le regañe por la forma en que trataba a sus elfos y demás seres y según me asegura él, por amor a cambiado y puedo dar fe que ahora sus elfos no le temen y los trata con cariño, incluso se ha encariñado con el niño Lupin, el hijo de nuestro ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras, ¿has escuchado de el? Es hermoso, es un metamorfomago.

- Claro que he escuchado de Teddy, es mi sobrino, Harry Potter es su padrino y Ginny mi mejor amiga es su madrina, el es como un sobrino para mi, y dejame decirte que me alegra mucho todo lo que dices, me gusta tu sinceridad, al decirme sobre tu familia y espero que muy pronto ellos recapaciten sobre su forma de pensar, al menos tienen una hija consciente. Lo único que me sorprende es lo que me dices de Draco, nunca pensé que el pudiera cambiar, pero bueno aclaradas las cosas te invito a pertenecer a la P.E.D.D.O.

Hermione pasó el resto de la mañana explicándole a Astoria sobre la P.E.D.D.O, a la hora del almuerzo salieron juntas hasta el departamento de aurores. Ya se había convertido en costumbre que el trío de oro almorzara junto, fuera en la cafetería del ministerio o en la casa de alguno de ellos.

- Astoria, vamos a ir al departamento de aurores, hoy había quedado de almorzar con mi novio y Harry, te los voy a presentar, ¿seria mucho pedirte que por ahora no nombremos a tu novio? - Claro, yo se que ellos no se llevan bien y no quiero indisponerlos. Las dos castañas caminaron hasta el ascensor y subieron hasta el segundo piso, desde la puerta del ascensor vieron que muchos aurores empezaban a salir por las chimeneas y por el ascensor, en el fondo de el departamento estaba la oficina que Harry y Ron compartían y afuera estaba el escritorio donde estaba sentada Luna y para sorpresa de Hermione, una chica pelirroja que inconfundiblemente era Ginny.

- Mira que casualidad, mi cuñada esta aquí, seguro terminó temprano su entrenamiento.

- ¿Te refieres a Ginevra Weasley? - Si, la misma, ella es hermana de Ron, mi novio y novia de Harry al que considero como mi hermano, ven las presento.

Era increíble la forma en la que Hermione hablaba mientras estaba en el trabajo, no es que fuera hipócrita o una persona distinta en el ministerio, sino que a la castaña le gustaba dar ejemplo en todos los sentidos, así, cuando estaba en el ministerio se comportaba de la manera mas pulcra y seria que era capaz.

Caminaron hasta la oficina pero algo hizo que se detuvieran a unos metros de la puerta. Unos nuevos reclutas del departamento, recién graduados de la academia al parecer no habían conocido a la pelirroja que se encontraba en el escritorio fuera de la oficina del director y le habían lanzado un piropo insultante y poco cortés deteniéndose a su lado para según ellos cortejarla y decirle cosas. Lo único que pudieron ver las dos castañas fue a Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley saliendo de su oficina en un salto y hechizando a los 5 jóvenes y sacándolos furiosos del departamento.

- ¿NADIE LES ENSEÑÓ COMO A TRATAR A LAS MUJERES? - Ron calmate, ¿me puedes decir que pasó? - QUEDAN SUSPENDIDOS POR ATREVIDOS, APRENDAN A TRATAR A LAS MUJERES Y A RESPETAR A LAS MUJERES COMPROMETIDAS, MÁS SI ESTA COMPROMETIDA CON SU JEFE. UN MES DE SUSPENCIÓN Y UN MES DE PAPELEO A CARGO DE PERCY WEASLEY ¡Largo de aquí! - ¡HARRY! Calmate.

Hermione que no había entendido muy bien que pasaba estaba avergonzada por la escena que estaban haciendo los dos hombres mas importantes de su vida justo cuando ella les iba a presentar a su nueva asistente. - Hola Herms. Ginny se había levantado de su silla junto con Luna y se dirigían a saludar a su mejor amiga. - Hola Gin, Hola Luna, ¿Como están? Miren, les presento a mi nueva asistente Astoria Greengrass, desde hoy empieza a trabajar conmigo en la nueva división del departamento. Astoria, te presento a mis mejores amigas, Ginny que como te decía es mi doble cuñada y a Luna que es nuestra mejor amiga y compañera.

- Hola, es un placer conocerlas chicas. Las chicas se dieron la mano y besaron sus mejillas mientras Ron y Harry regresaban al departamento. - ¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! Traje una invitada para que los conozca y la primera impresión que se lleva de mi hermano y mi novio es que son un par de culicagados peleones.

Ginny y Luna apenas si soportaban la risa por ver como se habían sonrojado los dos chicos, Hermione de verdad que podía ser intimidante cuando se enojaba y si que sabía reprender a los dos chicos. - ¡Disculpame!. Fue lo que dijeron ambos chicos al unisono. - Ustedes si no cambian ¿al menos podrían explicarme que pasó? Hasta donde escuche esos chicos simplemente piropearon a Ginny de una manera descortés, nada que ella misma no hubiera podido solucionar sola. - Hermione yo mejor me voy, debo almorzar para regresar al trabajo en dos horas, quiero empezar ya y creo que tu tienes algo que arreglar aquí. - No nada de eso Astoria, hoy eres mi invitada a almorzar, te presento oficialmente a mi hermano pelion, controlador, posesivo sobre protector y sobre todo celoso, Harry Potter y a mi mucho mas celoso, gruñón, sobre protector y a la vez el hombre mas amoroso del mundo, mi novio Ron Weasley.

Harry, Ron, les presento a mi nueva compañera de trabajo y asistente Astoria Greengrass. - Chicos es un gusto conocerlos en persona, soy Astoria Greengrass y Hermione, no es necesario que me invites a almorzar, yo puedo almorzar en la cafetería, de verdad.

- El placer es nuestro Astoria y como el almuerzo es en mi casa, ahora soy yo el que te invita formalmente, ademas, estoy seguro que no quieres despreciar la deliciosa comida que nuestro elfo Kreacher prepara. ¿Verdad amor?. Harry termino la frase mientras tomaba a Ginny por la espalda y esta como siempre que el chico hacia eso, adornaba su ya hermoso rostro con una bella e indescriptible sonrisa.

Luna, Astoria, Ron y Hermione, Harry y Ginny partieron hacia Grimmauld Place usando la red flu. Tal y como Harry le había dicho la comida que el elfo preparaba era simplemente deliciosa. Los chicos habían hablado, Hermione les contó lo muy feliz que estaba de poder seguir ayudando en la causa de las criaturas menos favorecidas y sobre todo que ahora tenia una integrante más del P.E.D.D.O. Luna por su parte aprovecho para contar que ella y Neville debían estar el domingo en la mañana en casa del señor Scamander pues allí, recibirían la inducción y las instrucciones para emprender el viaje ese mismo lunes.

- Astoria, a mi me parece reconocerte del colegio, ¿No eres esa chica que cuando yo estaba en cuarto se enojo con unos de Slytherin por que estaban hechizando un nido de unas aves?. - he si Ginny, la misma, desde ese día me hice a varios enemigos en mi propia casa. Es mas, Luna, no se si recuerdas que una vez te acompañé a buscar unas pertenencias que te habían escondido y terminamos salvando a un duendecillo que encontramos herido. - ¡Claro! Ahora te recuerdo eso fue cuando estaba en 5, después de ese día no te volví a ver. - No, es que poco después le hice una broma a Pansy por que no me gusto como trato a unos chicos de primero y estuve incapacitada casi un mes en la enfermería después de que ella se desquito con ayuda de mi hermana y justo termino el año.

Hermione y Astoria regresaron junto a Ron y Harry al ministerio, Luna que solo estaba trabajando medio día se quedo con Ginny platicando el resto de la tarde.

- Harry, Ron los estaba esperando. Allisson Garwood una joven auror que hace tan solo 6 meses había terminado la academia estaba sentada en uno de los sofas estilo barroco del lobby del departamento de aurores y seguridad del ministerio de magia. Harry, había hecho re diseñar el cuartel de aurores para que no pareciera una institución militar fría y sin sentimientos, tal como las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida se lo habían hecho saber muchas veces, decían que era un lugar poco a cogedor. Hermione incluso decía que eso perjudicaba el desempeño de quienes trabajaban allí y deprimía a los visitantes. Por tal motivo, se había organizado la remodelación de todo el departamento y la oficina. El departamento de servicios del ministerio se había encargado de hacer todo el trabajo y Ginny y Hermione se habían encargado de la decoración y el diseño del espacio, en lo único que el director y sub director del cuartel habían podido opinar era en las cosas practicas como unos pasillos de aislamiento para llegar a las salas de interrogatorios y lugares de entrenamiento y traslado, las chicas habían convertido el frio cuartel en uno de los lugares más acogedores del ministerio con un lobby para visitantes decorado con una alfombra y varios sofá con una pequeña fuente en el centro, los pasillos muy iluminados con cuadros y flores, incluso las salas de interrogación de sospechosos ahora contaban con baño y cuadros. Según Ginny nada debía impedir que la gente se sintiera cómoda y en paz, ni siquiera que fuera un asesino.

- ¿Que haces aquí Allisson? Pensé que no regresabas hasta dentro de una hora. - Y así era Harry, pero salí un poco después de ustedes, cuando iba en el ascensor escuché a dos magos del departamento de cooperación mágica internacional comentar algo sobre unas muertes extrañas en Alemania y Perú, según decían había claros indicios de la utilización de magia. - ¿Podrías llegar a la parte en que nos dices por que nos estabas esperando?. Ron como siempre era muy impaciente con las explicaciones, siempre quería que fueran al grano a no ser que fuera Hermione quien diera las explicaciones de las cosas.

- Mm... si Ron, lo que pasa es que, como saben mi madre es muggle y yo vivo con ella así que en mis ratos libres vemos televisión, el otro día, estaba viendo BBC World News, el canal de noticias muggles y pasaron un caso curioso en el que habían aparecido muertas dos familias enteras sin causaaparente, una en Alemania y otra en Perú, lo único que concordaban era que en ambos casos las dos familias eran amantes de la exploración y en ambos casos, entre los papeles que encontraron los policías muggles al investigar fue un papel tipo pergamino que al examinarlo mostraba a contra luz un extraño escudo con cuatro espacios de los que salia un León, una Serpiente, un Tejón y un Águila con un H en el centro, lo extraño es que no lo podían ver siempre y cuando volvían a mirar aparecía lo que parece ser una firma con solo dos letras AD. No había caído en la cuenta hasta ahora que escuche a los de cooperación mágica hablar de ello, que el escudo de ambos papeles es el de Howarts y la firma parece ser la que usaba Dumbledore en el Wizengamot y pensé en venir a informarles quizá ustedes concluyeran algo, nadie parece conectar cosas, quizá, si sea el escudo de Howarts y se nos este avecinando algún problema.

- Pues creo Allisson que tienes razón, sin ver el pergamino que dices encontraron en ambas partes, lo que describes es el escudo de Howarts y definitivamente, el profesor Dumbledore firmaba con una AB cuando mandaba mensajes secretos o comunicaciones no formales, pero ¿no crees que podría ser coincidencia? - No Harry, no lo creo, dos familias enteras asesinadas, para los muggles no hay una razón aparente para esas muertes, hicieron su investigación y no encontraron rastros de venenos, enfermedades o problemas físicos, según el informe murieron de forma natural, en ambos encontraron algo que aparentemente es británico y fue escrito por el profesor Dumbledore, a mi no me parece una coincidencia, creo que deberíamos investigarlo. Harry y Ron no estaban muy convencidos de lo que decía la joven auror pero tampoco podían negar que sus argumentos eran muy convincentes.

- Ron, ¿exactamente que tarea tiene asignada Allisson justo ahora? - Pues Harry, ella es la encargada de la clasificación de los informes de seguridad de cada semana. - Bien, Allisson, quiero que investigues mas a fondo todo este tema, los informes de lo que vayas encontrando nos los darás solo a Ron o a mi, no comentes con nadie más sobre tus sospechas, vamos a asignar a alguien más para que a partir de mañana te reemplace con los informes, si alguien te pregunta, estás realizando una tarea especial para Howarts, ahora por favor vete a almorzar. - Gracias Harry, espero no decepcionarlos. La chica salio corriendo de la oficina, daba brincos similares a los de Luna cuando estaba feliz.

- Harry, ¿de verdad crees que algo malo se este cocinando? ¿Le crees a Allisson?. - La verdad no mucho Ron. - ¿Entonces por que le asignaste que investigara, sabes que no tenemos muchos novatos para asignar a papeleo verdad?. - Lo se Ron y lo hice por tres razones. Una, por que no me gustaría enterrar el entusiasmo que tiene con el tema, imaginate, tiene la posibilidad de descubrir algo antes de que pase y evitarnos un gran problema o al menos hacer que estemos preparados. La segunda razón por que si llegara a tener razón y no se investigó fracasamos como encargados de la seguridad del país. Prefiero que en un mes, dos meses me diga que al parecer no tenia razón y que estaba perdiendo tiempo dando vueltas en círculos o sin sentido a que quizá tenga razón y sea tarde para hacer algo. La tercera y más importante razón es que me recordó mucho a como eramos en Howarts, siempre veíamos conspiraciones y cosas raras en todo lado, ¿Recuerdas lo de la piedra filosofal? Como Hermione se volvió loca leyendo e investigando cosas tratando de encontrar información sobre Nicolas Flammel, como después se obsesiono con investigar sobre basiliscos o como siguiendo corazonadas pudimos encontrar los Horrocrux, pudimos desenmascarar a Malfoy mas de una vez y así, me recuerda a nosotros y simplemente me pareció bien no cortarle las alas, eso haría Dumbledore, eso hizo con nosotros. Harry termino de dar las explicaciones a su mejor amigo y compañero con una sonrisa y entraron a la oficina, ahora debían nombrar un remplazo para ese puesto y terminar de ajustar unos pendientes.

Hermione y Astoria apenas llegaron al ministerio, se dirigieron al piso inferior, al sótano. Hermione había decidido que usaría la tarde para mostrarle a su nueva asistente todas las instalaciones del ministerio.

- Acá son las salas de juicios, es donde se reúne el Wizengamot y se hacen las audiencias, desde este nivel, también se ingresa al departamento de misterios, no creo que quieras bajar hasta allá, es un lugar muy frio y la verdad a mi me trae malos recuerdos. - Lo imagino, allí tuvieron ustedes una batalla en quinto año ¿verdad?. Allí fue donde capturaron a mi suegro por ser mortífago y murió el padrino de Harry, mejor subamos. - Si tienes razón, todo eso paso en ese lugar, como dices mejor subamos. Las dos chicas empezaron a subir. - Me imagino que ya habías venido antes y conoces todo el lobby. - La verdad no mucho, solo vine dos veces y subí acompañada hasta donde iba, no tuve tiempo de recorrer.

- Mira, aquí es la cafetería, la mayoría de trabajadores del ministerio comen aquí, puedes encontrar desayunos, almuerzos, cenas, te, snacks lo que desees, otros, simplemente bajan a comer lo que les envían desde casa. Yo vengo mucho por el postre de fresas, es hecho a mano. ¡simplemente delicioso!

- Estas son las chimeneas por donde todos ingresan, asumo que ya las debiste usar. - Si claro, las dos veces que vine para buscar el empleo y hoy para venir a trabajar. - Bien, si quieres desde mañana puedes usar la chimenea de nuestra oficina, mas tarde le pido a Ron que conecten la de la oficina de aurores con tu casa y así podrás usar esa también. - Gracias Hermione pero con la de nuestra oficina esta bien, hay días que me quedo con mi novio y no creo que a tus chicos les guste conectar la mansión Malfoy con su oficina. - Tienes razón... - Oye no me había fijado, ¡los de la estatua son Harry y Ginevra! - Así es Astoria, Kingsley, hemm digo, el ministro, quiso homenajear a Harry colocando su estatua y la de Ginny aquí, esa es una de las razones por las cuales ninguno de los dos llega por el lobby y lo evitan, se avergüenzan de este homenaje, una cosita, jamás le digas Ginevra a mi cuñada, y menos que se de cuenta que lo haces a su espalda, ella detesta ese nombre. Las dos castañas rieron ante la advertencia de Hermione sobre Ginny y siguieron caminando por el lobby, viendo las ventas de revistas, los puestos de seguridad, robándose las miradas de magos jóvenes y adultos incautos que aunque sabían muy bien quien era Hermione y sabían las consecuencias de mirarla, valía la pena arriesgarse a ser hechizado por ella o por sus igualmente famosos novio y casi hermano y más, si estaba acompañado de otra belleza.

- Hola Arthur ¿Como esta el trabajo? - Hola Hermione querida, muy bien gracias ¿y el tuyo? ¿A que se debe el honor de tu visita? - Muy bien Arthur, vine por que ademas de querer saludar a mi querido suegro y papa adoptivo, estoy dándole el tour a mi nueva asistente, recuerda que hoy empezamos oficialmente con la nueva división, mira te presento a Astoria Greengrass. - Astoria, te presento al director del departamento de relaciones con los muggles el padre de Ginny y de Ron, mi suegro pero sobre todo un padre adoptivo para Harry y para mi, Arthur Weasley. - Es un placer conocerlo señor Weasley, al igual que a usted me gustan mucho los objetos muggles, en mi apartamento tengo un televisor y teléfono aunque nadie me llama por que no tengo amigos muggles. - Vea pues, una Greengrass amante de los muggles, nunca pensé vivir para ver esto, cuanto me alegro mucho, al fin alguien sensato en tu familia. El señor Weasley abrazó a la castaña y comedidamente le dio un tour por su oficina deteniéndose más de lo necesario para mostrar algunas cosas que tenia y según sus teorías, tenían usos extraños aunque Hermione tratara de explicar lo contrario. - Si mi novio viera estas cosas se volvería loco, no sabe ni lavar un plato a mano, apenas le estoy enseñando. Astoria sonreía cuando se pararon al frente de una extraña caja metálica de color blanco que según Arthur servia para remojar las toallas en días de verano, pero según Hermione era una de las nuevas maquinas lavaloza, la castaña había conjurado unos platos y había puesto a trabajar la maquina. - No creo que Draco siquiera considere en venir a esta zona del departamento Astoria. - Arthur ¿como sabes quien es el novio de Astoria? - Tranquila Hermione, solo Kingsley y yo sabemos, él me lo comentó antes de contratarla para ver que pensaba y yo mismo le recomendé hacerlo, hice el comentario por que asumí que ya lo sabias, y no fallé pues veo que no te sorprendes al escucharlo y tranquilas, los muchachos no lo sabrán al menos de mi parte. El líder de los pelirrojos sonrió y las acompañó de regreso a la salida. Las dos castañas continuaron visitando mas dependencias y lugares del edificio, el único lugar que saltaron fue su propio departamento pues Hermione había decidido dejarlo para el final. Regresaron al segundo piso y al departamento de Aurores, Hermione le contó a Astoria sobre la remodelación que había sufrido esa oficina y de como antes le faltaba el toque femenino que ella y Ginny le habían dado.

- Y por ultimo, la oficina del ministro, y lo sub secretarios. Ven. Hermione guió a Astoria hasta la oficina del Sub secretario adjunto y asistente personal del ministerio. - ¿podemos entrar así como así? - Por supuesto, el Sub secretario esta reunido con el ministro justo ahora así que en la oficina está su asistente personal, vamos. Al entrar en la oficina se notaba el cambio con respecto a otras de pendencias del ministerio, excepto quizá, la oficina de Hermione y en algunos aspectos, en la de Harry, habían dos escritorios, uno en frente del otro, los extraño era que estaban ubicados mirándose de frente, casi siempre el escritorio del o de la asistente estaba a un lado ocupando el mínimo espacio posible y lejos de la vista del jefe, muchas veces, incluso afuera de la oficina, el orden en la oficina era ejemplar, sobretodo en el escritorio del subsecretario y asistente personal del ministro, parecía que no había nada fuera de su sitio, el escritorio de su asistente si se notaba desordenado y con papeles regados haciendo un contraste poco usual. - Que raro ¿no? - ¿Que te parece raro Astoria? La novia de Draco Malfoy era igual de curiosa que Hermione y preguntaba muchas cosas que para otros serian detalles inexistentes. - Pues Hermione, de todas las oficinas que hemos visitado hoy, y por Merlin, que las hemos visto casi todas, solo la nuestra, la de de Ron y Harry y esta tienen los escritorios en frente, en nuestra oficina no había papeles ni nada pues apenas si la hemos usado en forma, en la de Harry y Ron como era de suponer, estaba todo en un ordenado desorden típico de los hombres, pero esta si que es raro, ¿Que asistente tiene el escritorio en frente del de su jefe en un cargo tan alto? Y más, lo tiene tan desordenado comparado con el estricto orden que aparenta su jefe. Hermione no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario - Bueno Astoria, tienes razón, en la oficina de nuestra hice ubicar los escritorios de esa forma por que seremos compañeras e iguales, no podemos defender la igualdad de los otros seres mágicos si no nos tratamos como iguales, ademas creo que seremos muy buenas amigas. Hermione seguía sonriendo de oreja a oreja. - En la oficina de mis chicos, pues Ron había decidió tener una oficina aparte pero Harry no se lo permitió y ubico el escritorio de Ron al frente del suyo, de todas maneras, tienen la extraña costumbre de sentarse en el que sea, por eso el desorden, ellos dos funcionan como si fueran uno solo y no le prestan atención a la ubicación de los escritorios así que Ginny y yo decidimos ponérselos iguales, a la misma distancia de todo lado y de ellos mismos, una pequeña broma, en esta oficina, pues... Hermione fue interrumpida por la voz de una mujer desde la puerta, al parecer la chica estaba en la puerta desde hace rato escuchando al conversación de las dos castañas y no quiso interrumpirlas. - En esta oficina están así los escritorios por que mi hobby en el trabajo es observar como trabaja mi jefe y suspirar mientras lo hago, vaya y que se enoje o me diga algo por el orden... - Hola Audry. Hermione se volteo al escuchar esa voz y salto a abrazar a su concuñada. Astoria miraba la escena y sonreía por ello y por el comentario de la recién llegada.

- Astoria, te presento a Audry Weasley mi concuñada, la esposa del subsecretario y asistente personal del ministro, mi cuñado Percy Weasley. - Audry te presento a mi nueva asistente Astoria Greengrass. - Hola, es un placer. - Hola, lo mismo, ya entiendo tu comentario, ya decía yo, ¿como así que suspira por el jefe y este no le dice nada? ¿Como así que un aparente hombre obsesionado por el orden deja que su asistente tenga su escritorio lleno de papeles?. Las tres chicas rieron mientras Audry conjuraba unas sillas y las invitaba a sentarse. - Si como veras Astoria, el señor sub secretario no tiene muchas opciones a la hora de protestar por mi escritorio, ¿Quien lo manda a ser tan lindo y a desconcentrarme?

Las castañas se quedaron media hora en la oficina de Audry, al parecer era el único lugar al que Hermione iba a conversar o pasar el rato ademas claro, del departamento de aurores, las dos chicas se despidieron antes de que saliera Percy y bajaron a su oficina donde Hermione presento a Astoria con los compañeros de departamento y con las personas que ahora tendrían a cargo entre las dos. La ultima hora de este lunes la habían utilizado para crear el plan de trabajo del resto de la semana.

- Nos vemos mañana Astoria. Hermione se levanto cinco minutos antes de su escritorio y tomo a camino a la chimenea de la oficina, hoy quede de ir con Ginny a visitar a Teddy. Acuérdate de enviar ahora el memo para que conecten tu casa a la red flu y a los canales del ministerio para que puedas llegar por aquí directamente. - Si claro, ya mismo lo envío, hasta mañana Hermione.

- Oye Harry, ¿entonces vas a cuadrar tu agenda para poder viajar a Francia para los partidos de Ginny? - No Ron, ¡YA cuadre mi agenda para poder ir a los partidos de Ginny en Francia! Incluso ya hablé con Kingsley, además tengo unos asuntos que cuadrar allá, tu vas conmigo varios de esos días ¿Recuerdas las propiedades que compré para Sortilegios?


	36. Ley Dobby

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero les guste, estoy tratando de publicar cada fin de semana aunque aveces no avanzo lo suficiente entonces me retraso un poco. Recuerden que esta misma historia esta en Fanfiction y en Potterfics.

Espero sus comentarios.

* * *

- Buenos días Harry, Ron ¿Como están?. - Buenos días Allisson, muy bien y ¿tu?. - He yo bien, veo que están ocupados, si quieren vuelvo más tarde. - no, no Allisson dinos ¿que necesitas?.

- ¿Tienes todo listo para presentarle la propuesta al ministro?. - Por supuesto Hermione, tu sabes que desde ayer dejamos todo listo. - Lo siento Astoria, es que nunca pensé que en solo un mes estuviéramos presentando este proyecto de reforma, ¡Estoy tan emocionada!.

- Bueno, lo que pasa es que han encontrado en Brasil otro caso similar de una familia entera que murió de causas inexplicables para los muggles, aunque los magos de la zona detectaron el uso de magia y volvieron a encontrar un pergamino, pero esta vez había algo mas inusual aun, hay una fotografiá de ojo Loco Moddy en la casa. - ¿Que dices Allisson, como sabes eso?. - Pues Harry, en el canal de noticias muggles salio la noticia de la familia muerta de forma extraña, se me hizo conocido el patrón y empece a investigar en periódicos mágicos y en boletines que llegan al departamento de cooperación mágica, en el periódico mágico brasilero si hablan de los objetos mágicos hallados en la casa antes de que llegaron los muggles a investigar, uno de estos objetos es una fotografiá y sale publicada mírenla.

Allisson Garwood les paso un recorte del periódico del que hablaba a sus jefes donde podían apreciar una fotografiá. - ¿Como sabes que este hombre es Ojoloco? Aquí no tiene heridas ni su particular ojo mágico. - Fácil miren. La chica les paso un cuadro de un mago joven igual al de la foto del periódico pero que tenia una placa con nombre "Alastor Moody uno de los mejores aurores que ha pasado por esta academia" - Yo supuse que no lo reconocerían pues ustedes no hicieron academia como yo. Uno pasa por este cuadro cientos de veces durante dos años, es difícil que no reconozca a uno de los ejemplos a seguir.

- Bueno esto es una prueba de que tienes razón y esas muertes están conectadas con nuestro país ¿que propones?. - Pues se que es muy prematuro y no tenemos nada claro aun, pero solicito permiso para ir hasta las islas Falkland en suramerica, desde allá podría estar un poco más enterada de lo que esta pasando. - Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso Harry, se que en esas islas la población mágica es mínima, según se, llega apenas hasta unas cincuenta personas, allá tenemos una oficina de seguridad con dos aurores residentes. - yo me tomé el atrevimiento de pedirles que solicitaran las pruebas de la investigación a Brasil ya que al parecer había un ciudadano británico implicado, ellos ya deben de tener el informe de todo, espero no se molesten por no a verles consultado. - Por supuesto que no, es tu trabajo Garwood. Tienes un mes para que intentes averiguar algo más, no nos contactes hasta dentro de un mes, la comunicación tras atlántica puede ser interceptada y recuerda que esto es secreto, no te metas en problemas, no actúes sola y no salgas de territorio Británico, es una orden. - Si señor.

Harry de verdad quedó preocupado con lo que le dijo la joven auror y por eso accedió a su petición de enviarla hasta ese territorio insular lejano, ojalá la corazonada de la chica fuera falsa.

Ginny y Hermione estaban en la madriguera, habían quedado de encontrarse con las demás chicas Weasley para cenar mientras los hombres, incluido Teddy, estaban en el refugio compartiendo con Bill. Aun faltaban unos minutos para que la señora Weasley sirviera la cena junto con Fleur y Audry que se habían ofrecido a ayudarle. Angelina aun no llegaba pues había tenido una demora en San Mungo así que aviso que se demora una hora más después de la pactada. Ginny y Hermione se habían encargado de cuidar de la pequeña Victoire mientras las demás preparaban la cena.

- ¿Gin por que estas pensativa? ¿Te pasa algo?. Ginny quien tenia a su sobrina en brazos había salido al jardín de la casa de sus padres y tenia una mirada perdida en el horizonte. Hermione la había notado distraída desde que algunas horas atrás se encontraron en Grimmauld Place, donde la castaña había quedado de recoger a su mejor amiga. - He no, no me pasa nada Herms. - Si claro y ya me lo creí, te conozco muy bien como para saber que estas pensando en algo, estas distraída desde temprano ¿te pasó algo en el entreno? ¿Tienes problemas con Harry? Si es así solo dime y yo me encargo de darle su merecido.

Hermione estaba segura que para nada tenia que ver con problemas con Harry, él la amaba mucho y nunca dejaban que sus peleas pasaran de mas de un desacuerdo. "Seguro algo le paso en el entrenamiento" fue lo que pensó la castaña antes de que su amiga le respondiera.

- No Herms, no tengo problemas con Harry, tu sabes que nunca permitimos que nuestras pequeñas diferencias se hagan mayores, pero si estoy así por algo que tiene que ver con el. Hermione miró sorprendida a su amiga, lo primero que pensó fue en darle su merecido a su hermano por hacer sentir mal a Ginny. La pelirroja al notar la cara de su mejor amiga e imaginarse el sentido de sus pensamientos agregó – Por estar entrenando, organizando la boda de Percy y el cumpleaños de Luna, olvidé por completo el cumpleaños de Harry, eso nunca me había pasado. - Por las barbas de Merlín, tienes razón fue hace más de dos meses y no le hicimos nada ¿Como pudimos olvidarlo?.

- Chicas ya llegó Angelina y la cena esta servida pasen a la mesa. La señora Weasley llamo a las dos amigas que de inmediato tomaron camino hacia el comedor.

Una vez en la mesa y mientras cenaban, Hermione y Ginny le contaron de su olvido a las demás mujeres de la familia, la más sorprendida y triste como era de suponerse había sido la señora Weasley que desde los 12 años, nunca había olvidado celebrar el cumpleaños de su hijo adoptivo. A las demás mujeres de la familia, no les dio tan duro el olvido dado que aunque ahora eran de la familia Weasley y Harry era el centro al rededor del cual giraban todos sus miembros, ellas, a excepción de Fleur nunca habían celebrado esa fecha junto al elegido.

- ¡Tengo una idea!. Ginny que había quedado pensativa durante un buen rato mientras las demás conversaban, había interrumpido la conversación casi gritando de alegría haciendo que todas las presentes incluida la pequeña rubia bebe la miraran con sorpresa.

- Justamente hoy les venia a invitar a todas a una reunión que realizaremos el próximo 31 de octubre, el 29 nos entregan remodelada la casa Potter en el Valle de Godrig y Harry quiere hacer una especie de inauguración para conmemorar la fecha en que Voldemort asesinó a mis suegros, ese día le podemos celebrar el cumpleaños atrasado ¿no les parece?.

- ¡Hey chicos, Arthur!. En el refugio Harry llamaba la atención de todos para comunicarles una noticia. - El próximo 29 de este mes los magos constructores nos entregarán a Ginny y a mi la que fue la casa de mis padres, la casa que durante generaciones ha sido la casa Potter en el Valle de Godrig, Gin y yo decidimos organizar una reunión el 31 de octubre a manera de inauguración y para conmemorar los 17 años del asesinato de mis padres así que están todos invitados, Gin debe estar diciéndole a las chicas y a la señora Weasley en este momento, no sera una fiesta por que de verdad quiero homenajear a mis padres de la forma más solemne posible ya que nunca lo hice en su momento.

- Cuenta con nosotros Hijo. - Gracias Arthur. Los hombres de de la familia Weasley siguieron jugando naipes mágicos y tomando el Whiskey de fuego que Harry siempre llevaba a las reuniones durante un par de horas más cuando partieron hasta sus respectivas casas, todos debían trabajar al día siguiente.

- Tranquila hija, nosotras nos encargaremos de decirle a los chicos y a tu padre para organizar todo, solo será llevar regalos y un pastel, no queremos celebrar mucho justo cuando Harry este recordando lo ocurrido hace 17 años, ustedes. La señora Weasley ahora mira directamente a su hija y a Hermione – encárguense de contarles a todos los que inviten a la reunión de ese día y de aclarar que no será una fiesta sino una entrega de regalos y felicitación tardía.

A los pocos minutos de la chimenea de la casa salio el señor Weasley sonriente como siempre y saludando a sus nueras, nieta, esposa e hija. Después uno a uno fueron apareciendo los demás Weasley excepto Ron que según dijo Percy, había acompañado a Harry a dejar a Teddy en la casa de Andrómeda Tonks. Minutos después, los dos chicos se aparecieron en la frontera de la casa y cruzaron la puerta sonrientes. Una a una, las parejas empezaron a partir a sus casas, primero Percy y Audry, después George y Angelina seguidos por Bill quien llevaba a Victoire en brazos junto con Fleur. Ron y Hermione fueron los siguientes en despedirse, por su parte Harry y Ginny que habían decidido pasar esa noche junto a los señores Weasley, se quedaron conversando un rato más en la sala de la casa hasta que Molly los hizo pasar a la cama ya que al menos los dos hombres, debían madrugar a trabajar y aunque Ginny tenia entreno por la tarde como era habitual, su madre, estaba segura que ella se levantaría a despedir a su novio.

La noche había terminado tranquila para todos los miembros de la familia Weasley, todos estaban en sus casas descansando, Ron, Harry y Hermione, ademas de Astoria tenían una cita a las 10 de la mañana ante el Wizengamot, la división para el estudio de las leyes sobre el trato a las criaturas y seres mágicos, había presentado un proyecto mediante la intersección y beneplácito del ministro y por esa razón, se había citado a una audiencia con el objeto de estudiar la viabilidad o no de la aplicación de dicho proyecto. Las ponentes serian Hermione y Astoria que serian las encargadas de responder las posibles preguntas y cuestionamientos que resultasen en la audiencia, Ron y Harry habían sido citados como miembros de los aurores y testigos a favor de la ponencia, Luna Lovegood por su parte había enviado su opinión ante el tema por escrito ante la imposibilidad de presentarse ese día por motivos laborales. Básicamente toda la familia Weasley a excepción de Ginny estaría presente en la audiencia, unos como parte de la diligencia y otros como publico invitado.

- Buenos días a todos, estamos hoy aquí en esta sesión pública del Wizengamot a la que he citado utilizando mis facultades como ministro de magia, para evaluar la viabilidad o no del proyecto para el mejoramiento de la calidad laboral y de vida de los Elfos domésticos en todo el Reino Unido, conocida por sus creadoras y ponentes, la directora de la división para la revisión de las leyes sobre el trato de las criaturas y seres mágicos y su asistente como LEY DOBBY. Que al tratarse de una ley que cambiaría las antiguas costumbres de los magos y brujas del país sobre sus elfos domésticos debe ser aprobada por la mayoría en el concejo. Debo apuntar que como ministro de magia estoy completamente a favor de dicho proyecto.

Durante los siguientes 25 minutos, se realizo la lectura publica de la totalidad del proyecto según indicaba el reglamento aunque todos los asistentes a la sala ese día tuvieran una copia del mismo que Hermione y Astoria habían puesto en cada asiento.

La Ley Dobby propuesta por Hermione y Astoria, tenia 4 puntos claves, el primero, reconocer a los elfos domésticos como seres mágicos pensantes y con conciencia de los valores, del bien, del mal y del dolor. El segundo punto clave consistía en reconocer los derechos laborales que tenían estos seres según el axioma anterior lo que consistía en prohibir los castigos por tareas no realizadas, una remuneración por el trabajo realizado y un numero mínimo de días de descanso al año. El tercer punto, era el de crear los mecanismos para garantizar el cumplimiento de dicha ley y proponía castigos y multas para el mago o la bruja que incumpliera con los derechos de los elfos. El cuarto punto, consistía en que se debía garantizar a libertad de los elfos, tanto de los que ahora hacían parte de las familias, como de los que de ahora en adelante llegasen. Siempre que el elfo la solicitara o la familia incumpliera con la norma.

Después de la lectura, muchos magos en el Wizengamot se notaban realmente en contra de la propuesta, había llegado el momento en que Hermione con la Ayuda de Astoria, debía sustentar la razón por la cual el proyecto debía volverse ley, no solo por que desde que estaba en el colegio se había propuesto a mejorar las condiciones de los elfos con la P.E.D.D.O sino por que se lo debía a Dobby.

- ¿Como puede demostrar usted señorita Granger, que los elfos son seres pensantes, conscientes y saben identificar el bien del mal?.

Una bruja de mediana edad miembro del consejo llamada Mildred Pallor, adinerada y poseedora de 2 elfos, era una de las principales opositoras de la ley pues al igual que muchos, por costumbre, veía a sus elfos como objetos y por eso había preguntado lo que para ella, era un punto imposible de comprobar por la chica y tumbaría la propuesta.

- Para responder a su pregunta, señora Pallor, me gustaría cederle la palabra a uno de los testigos que trajimos para que dieran su testimonio. - Por supuesto señorita Granger ¿De quien se trata?. - Harry James Potter, podría por favor contarle al consejo la historia de Dobby. Hermione Había empezado destapando su principal carta debido a la directa pregunta que le hicieron, ella sabia que el testimonio de Harry tendría mucho peso no solo por tratarse del héroe del mundo mágico, sino por el contenido de la misma.

- Algunos días antes de cumplir doce años, me encontraba en la casa de mis tíos en Priet Drive, Surrey cuando se apareció ante mi una criatura que yo no conocía por haber sido criado por muggles. Este ser llamado Dobby me dijo que era un elfo domestico, vestía con unos harapos que daban lastima. Estoy seguro que ningún mago siquiera se atraveria a tocar esos trapos que vestía. Dobby intentó por todos los medios evitar que yo fuera a Hogwarts ese año, me dijo que sabia que algo malo sucedería en el colegio y no quería que me pasara nada, durante varias semanas y después en KingCross hizo lo que pudo para lograr su cometido, incluso estando en el colegio, hechizo una Bludger para que me golpeara, al finalizar ese año, descubrimos que Voldemort quería regresar al poder en ese momento utilizando un diario que inocentemente Lucius Malfoy había guardado en su casa, y que creyendo que con eso ganaría el respeto de su maestro, puso en entre las pertenencias de Ginny Weasley haciendo que el diario la hechizara, abriera la cámara de los secretos y la intentase matar, al parecer la intención del diario era atraerme a mi y matarme como casi lo logra con mi prometida. Dobby que al estar siempre en la casa de los Malfoy había escuchado sobre el plan y sobre como el libro poseía al jefe de la casa ordenandole que hacer, había decidido salvarme. Ese mismo año y por mi intervención, Lucius le dio a dobby una media de mi pertenencia al pasarle el destruido diario ganándose así su libertad. Durante los años siguientes, Dobby buscó un espacio en la sociedad que desafortunadamente no puedo encontrar debido a las normas y las tradiciones que hacían que un elfo libre prácticamente muriera a la merced del destino, hasta que solicitó trabajo en el único lugar del país donde siempre faltan manos para realizar las labores. Dobby se presento en Hogwarts pidiendo empleo junto con Winky, la elfina de Barty Cruch que había sido liberada de su familia para que callara un delito que se había cometido. Dumbledore como siempre haciendo uso de su infinita sabiduría, muy amablemente, le ofreció a Dobby diez Galeones a la semana y librar sábados y domingos. Dobby, horrorizado ante la idea de tantas riquezas y tiempo libre, regateó para abajo, hasta que Dumbledore le ofreció un Galeón a la semana y dos días de vacaciones al mes. Tiempo después, Dobby que ahora trabajaba para Abeforth Dumbledore en la Cabeza de puerco, libero a Luna Lovegood, al señor Ollivanders, a el Goblin Griphook y a Dean Thomas aquí presentes, del calabozo donde Voldemort los mantenía presos en las mazmorras de la mansión de los Malfoy y después salvo a Hermione de una tortura con la maldición cruciatos por parte de Bellatrix Lestrange y lucho contra sus antiguos amos para ayudarnos a escapar mientras el señor tenebroso se aproximaba, transportándonos fuera de la casa. Dobby murió a causa de un puñal que Bellatrix lanzo cuando desaparecíamos siendo un Elfo libre que siempre lucho en contra de la opresión y a favor del bien por voluntad propia.

El relato de Harry, había arrancado no solo las lagrimas de Hermione al recordar la historia, sino la de muchos asistentes, incluidos los de la señora Pallor que al parecer, había cambiado su parecer sobre los elfos, el mismo Harry había terminado con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Después del testimonio de Harry, Astoria leyó una declaración de Draco Malfoy en la que reconocía que a Dobby no se le había ordenado defender a Harry y por el contrario, el elfo había actuado por voluntad propia. Después se presentaron las bases legales para modificar la ley y las acciones ideadas por Astoria y Hermione para su cumplimiento, al parecer las chicas habían pensado en todo. Uno a una las pruebas y sustentaciones y las preguntas de los miembros del consejo fueron pasando, había quedado claro de la misma división que manejaba Hermione seria la encargada de regular esta norma si fuera aprobada, que el incumplimiento reiterado de la ley se pagaría con cárcel y que los aurores tenían el deber de garantizar el cumplimiento. Según la investigación que las castañas habían realizado, los elfos no necesitaban de dinero como pago, habían entrevistado en menos de un mes un record de 60 elfos de diferentes familias con la ayuda de Kreacher y habían llegado a la conclusión de que lo que todos querían como un posible pago por sus servicios eran las gracias de sus amos. La Ley exigiría el pago de 2 galeones al mes por los servicios y 12 días libres al año que el elfo podría utilizar como quisiera siempre y cuando respetara las normas de los magos y la ley del secreto. La norma también acababa Ipso Facto con el castigo a los elfos y les reconocía pleno derechos como seres conscientes.

- Bien, bien. Dichos todos los argumentos, realizadas todas las preguntas, procederemos a votar. Kingsley había iniciado con la votación y junto con Percy se prepararon para contar los votos a favor y en contra. - En esta ocasión y como es costumbre en reformas a la ley mágica, votaran los 50 miembros del consejo, el ministro, los directores de departamento y el representante de Hogwarts que para este caso ha venido la misma directora. Quienes estén a favor de la LEY DOBBY que reforma las condiciones tradicionales del trato y busca el mejoramiento de la calidad laboral y de vida de los Elfos domésticos levanten su mano ahora.

Percy y el ministro realizaron el conteo de votos en voz alta mientras el pelirrojo apuntaba el nombre de cada votante y el sentido de su decisión. - Quienes estén en contra de esta aprobación, levanten su mano. Se repitió el procedimiento por parte del ministro y de Percy. - No han habido abstenciones en el voto así que los resultados son...


	37. ¡Winky!

En la solitaria pero acogedora casa ubicada al pie de la playa en Tinworth, Cornwall conocida como Shell Cottage, había una celebración sin precedentes, la familia Weasley en pleno, a excepción de Charlie que como siempre se encontraba en Rumania, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Rubeus Hagrid, Astoria Greengrass, Minerva McGonagall y el ministro de magia Kingsley Shacklebolt, estaban a punto de rendir homenaje de manera simbólica a un héroe silencioso de la guerra. La idea de ir hasta ese lugar había sido de Ron argumentando que la mejor forma de celebrar la aprobación de la LEY DOBBY era en la tumba del elfo que había prestado sin querer su nombre para la causa.

La votación para la aprobación de la ahora denominada oficialmente Ley Dobby, estuvo más apretada de lo que Hermione pensaba. Para que una ley que reforma las costumbres de los magos y las brujas del Reino Unido, se necesita que el cincuenta y uno por ciento de los habilitados para la votación, lo hagan de forma positiva, los magos y brujas que se abstengan de votar igual se cuentan como el pleno de los votantes por lo que sus voto de abstención es tenido en cuenta para determinar el total de votos. Para el caso de la Ley Dobby presentada por Hermione Granger y Astoria Greengrass había un total de 61 votantes, los cincuenta miembros del Wizengamot, el ministro, nueve directores de departamento incluido el de aurores y un representante del Colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

La votación al final fue de 36 votos a favor por 25 en contra sin abstenciones. Como era de esperarse, el ministro Kingsley, la directora de Hogwarts la profesora McGonagall, El director del departamento de relaciones con los muggles Arthur Weasley, el director del Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas Amos Diggory, El director del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica Dedalus Diggle y el director del departamento de seguridad y aurores Harry Potter votaron a favor de la iniciativa desnivelando la balanza a favor de la aprobación de la iniciativa.

Para sorpresa del trió de oro, la profesora McGonagall había llamado a Winky, la elfina domestica por la cual Hermione había decidido fundar la P.E.D.D.O cuando cursaba cuarto año para que participara en la celebración, la elfina, había continuado trabajando para el colegio como un elfo libre después de la batalla de Hogwarts. Dumbledore había informado de la situación de la criatura a sus sucesores y estos se habían encargado de mantener el trato acordado. Durante más de un año, Winky había aprendido a trabajar libremente a cambio de un par de gorros al mes que usaba y combinaba en honor a su amigo Dobby. Minerva McGonagall que en algún momento entre quinto y sexto año se había unido a la P.E.D.D.O por insistencia de su estudiante modelo, conocía de primera mano la historia de la elfina y de la inspiración que había dado sin saber para cambiar para siempre la forma en que sus semejantes eran tratados por los magos.

- ¡Winky! No sabia que aun trabajabas para el colegio. Hermione al ver llegar a la elfina se lanzó a abrazarla con lagrimas en los ojos.

- El día de los homenajes, Winky se presentó en mi oficina solicitando una revisión de sus condiciones de trabajo querida Hermione, me pidió un pago como compensación por sus servicios, me pidió un par de gorros de colores al mes para su uso y yo amablemente acepte y le ofrecí galeones pero como era de esperarse, la pequeña se negó. Me dijo que ver a Dobby y después hablar con un elfo llamado Kreacher, que después supe era el elfo de Potter, la había hecho reflexionar y en honor a su amigo Dobby que siempre la cuido cuando ella estaba deprimida, iba aceptar como pago por sus servicios en el colegio los gorros. Pensé que seria lindo tenerla hoy aquí pues ella y Dobby son los pilares del objetivo que hoy lograste.

- Profesora, nada me hace más feliz que escuchar eso que me dice.

Todos los presentes se reunieron en el jardín, al rededor de un lugar que Fleur se encargaba de mantener lleno de flores durante todo el año y en el que se encontraba una piedra blanca lisa en forma de lápida, con la inscripción "Aquí yace Dobby, un elfo libre" señalando el lugar donde hace más de un año atrás, Harry había cavado a mano y sin magia, la tumba para el elfo. Cada uno de los presentes leyó una parte de la nueva ley aprobada y Kingsley procedió a sellarla en ese lugar para hacerla efectiva. El ministro había decidido esperar para promulgarla hasta hacerlo en ese lugar como un homenaje.

Terminado el homenaje a Dobby y la firma de la nueva ley que quedaba vigente a partir de ese mismo momento y que como era de esperarse ocuparía la primera plana del Quisquilloso y del Profeta de la mañana siguiente, los presentes en el refugio empezaron a festejar el primer triunfo político de Hermione con un brindis con vino de elfo.

- Hermione, creo que Winky quiere decirte algo. La profesora McGonagall acababa de ingresar a la sala de la casa acompañada de Winky que minutos atrás le había pedido el favor de escucharle una petición, llamaba la atención de la castaña para que escuchara lo que la elfina quería decirle.

Todos en la casa guardaron silencio y miraron como Hermione que hablaba alegremente con Astoria y Ginny se volteaba en dirección a la puerta para escuchar lo que la pequeña elfina quería decirle.

- Ama Hermione, le quería dar las gracias por todo lo que usted y sus amigos hicieron por Dobby y por mi, no creo que tenga aun suficientes gorros para pagarle, antes Winky pensaba que había caído en la deshonra de ser liberada por la familia Crouch. Ahora entiendo que ellos me trataban mal. Como no tengo suficientes gorros para pagarle por todo, Winky quiere ofrecerle sus servicios como una leal elfina domestica que hará todas las labores que usted le pida, ya hable con la directora del colegio y me dijo que si usted aceptaba podía irme del trabajo de inmediato.

Hermione se había quedado de una pieza al escuchar lo que la pequeña Winky le decía, recibir las gracias de un elfo era mucho más de lo que ella esperaba recibir sabiendo lo tradicionalistas y reacios que eran ellos al cambio propuesto, pero sobre todo se había sorprendido al escuchar el ofrecimiento que le hacia la elfina, sentía que su corazón casi estallara de alegría tal y como solo Ron podía hacer que latiera. Después de meditarlo unos segundos y ante la mirada penetrante de todos los presentes, incluidas Ginny y Astoria que aunque sonreían la miraban como tratando de leer sus pensamientos, Hermione habló.

- O Winky, con solo darme las gracias para mi ha sido suficiente, pero debo decirte que no ha sido labor miá, aquí mi compañera Astoria fue clave para lograr este objetivo, ademas de la ayuda y el apoyo de todos los aquí presentes incluido Kreacher. Sobre tu oferta dejame decirte que acepto solo si aceptas recibirme un pago por tu trabajo y tomar los días que la ley ahora te da de vacaciones.

- Acepto Ama Hermione, para Winky es uno honor ahora servir y ser leal a la casa Granger. La elfina al igual que la castaña sonreían de una manera contagiosa - Gracias Winky, primero que todo, te puedes quedar con todos tus gorros, es más, te pido que por favor los mantengas aseados y los uses para trabajar si así lo deseas, por ahora no puedes estar en mi casa porque mis padres son muggles y nosotros recibimos muchas visitas, así que por favor quiero que estés al servicio en la madriguera y en donde te solicitemos. ¿Podrías decirme que recibirías como pago por tus servicios?. - Hermione querida no creo que sea necesario que Winky este con nosotros en la madriguera, tu sabes que yo puedo con todos los oficios del hogar. - No te preocupes Molly, Winky solo estará para ayudarte cuando la necesites, creo que el resto del tiempo puede ayudarle a Kreacher con el manejo de las tres casa Potter. La castaña terminó la frase mirando en dirección a Harry que con un movimiento de cabeza estuvo de acuerdo, al fin y al cabo el ya había pensado en conseguirle compañía a su viejo elfo una vez fuera aprobada la nueva ley.

- Bueno Winky como veo que no me quieres decir que me vas a recibir como pago por tus servicios me voy a acoger a tu contrato anterior con Howarts y te voy a dar dos sombreros de lana, un par de medias, ropa y 5 galeones al mes como pago que podrás gastar en lo que desees. La elfina simplemente asintió con la cabeza y desapareció camino a la madriguera.

La fiesta continuó en el refugio durante casi una hora más cuando todos empezaron a partir a sus casas, al fin de cuentas eran las 10 de la noche y Victoire no había podido dormir por el ruido, además, todos debían trabajar al día siguiente, incluso Winky.

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que Harry y Ginny habían hecho antes de que el moreno partiera al trabajo fue llamar a Kreacher para notificarle de las nuevas noticias y de las nuevas leyes que ahora lo regían, lo primero que le había pedido Harry era que lo dejara de llamar amo aunque como era de esperarse, el viejo elfo se había negado pues era la costumbre; El segundo punto era acordar el pago de su sueldo pero al parecer Kreacher, era más astuto de los que pensaban, le dijo a Harry que el no debía recibir nada a cambio por trabajar pues según tenia entendido, todos los objetos de la familia Black que amablemente le habían dado tenia un valor de al menos 2500 galeones y que para el era un honor tenerlos pues para el tenían un valor sentimental así que el que estaba en deuda era el; La tercera noticia que le tenían era sobre Winky, le comunicaron que a partir de ese día, en algunas ocasiones iba a tener la ayuda de Winky, la nueva elfina de Hermione, Kreacher acepto gustoso la ayuda aunque dijo varias veces que el solo podría encargarse de las tres casas Potter. Finalmente, aunque Harry no muy convencido del trato que hizo con Kreacher, se fue a trabajar, una vez en el ministerio consultó con Hermione sobre la decisión del elfo y esta lo aprobó.

- Harry, si Kreacher que ya es un elfo viejo, considera que esos objetos que tu le diste son un pago adecuado para el y antes considera que te debe, esta bien, el problema es cuando un elfo joven que apenas va a conseguir familia acepte eso o nada a cambio.

Esa semana terminó y poco a poco toda la familia Weasley empezó a organizar la celebración atrasada del cumpleaños de Harry que por su parte, planeaba la celebración del Halloween y la conmemoración de los 17 años del asesinato de su padres.

Eran las seis de la mañana del sábado, en la casa Granger, una lechuza gris tocaba la ventana de la habitación en la que Hermione dormía placenteramente en los brazos de Ron. Apenas y hace una hora se habían quedado dormidos. El viernes como era la costumbre, habían compartido con Harry y Ginny en Grimmauld Place pero a diferencia de las otras semanas, se habían ido a la casa de la castaña según ellos por que la castaña tenia unos familiares de visita. La realidad era que se iban a cuadrar el regalo que le harían a su mejor amigo para el cumpleaños aunque solo le habían dedicado una hora a eso, a las doce de la noche decidieron que era mejor dejarlo para el día y empezaron a besarse y como era ya la costumbre, habían tenido una velada de sexo desenfrenado hasta el amanecer.

- Amor, por que levantaste el hechizo muffliato, esa lechuza que está en la ventana no me deja dormir. - mi vida, ya te he dicho que debemos quitarlo cada que terminemos de hacer el amor por si mis padres vienen a levantarnos, si tenemos hechizada la habitación ni ellos nos escucharan ni nosotros a ellos, mejor dejame miro quien envió esa lechuza.

Hermione se había soltado de el agarre en que la tenia su pelirrojo novio y vestida unicamente con la camiseta que Ron le había dado como pijama para su ultimo año en Howarts, se levantó y camino hasta la ventana dejando entrar al ave. - Ron, es Horus, es una carta que te enviá Harry. - Recuerdame matar a Potter la próxima vez que lo vea, ¿por que no me deja dormir?. - ¡RON! No digas eso, en la nota dice que le ha llegado información delicada de Allisson Garwood, que te espera a las 10 en St. Ives. Ron se levantó de inmediato y se preocupó, trato de no asustar a su novia y volvieron a dormir, aun podía dormir unas 3 horas más pero no pudo hacerlo pensando en que noticias le tenia la joven auror.

- Amor... princesa... Harry intentaba despertar a su dormilona prometida, el había recibido una lechuza a las 5 de la mañana de parte de Allisson Garwood, se había despertado, preparado té y desayuno para su amada pelirroja y además, había recibido el correo, ese día de manera inusual, llegó mas correspondencia de la acostumbrada. A la familia Potter, normalmente le llegaban correos y correspondencias desde el ministerio dirigidas a Harry, las habituales ediciones del diario el Profeta y la siempre edición gratis del Quisquilloso, aveces, llegaban cartas dirigidas a Ginny de parte de admiradores y casi siempre, llegaban cartas de sus compañeras de equipo pues cuando no entrenaban, era costumbre intercambiar notas. Ese día, para Ginny habían llegado seis sobres y para Harry tres sobres sin contar la nota de Allisson de mas temprano y que el aun no había visto. - Vamos nena despierta, mira que te traje el desayuno que yo mismo preparé y te llego correspondencia.

Al parecer, la táctica de despertar a Ginny con besos ese día no era efectiva por lo que Harry recurrió a otro plan. - Esta bien Cho, dame un minuto ya te acompaño de compras, es mas, te invito al cinema hay una película romántica buenísima. - ¿QUE? ESO SI QUE NO ¿DONDE ESTA ESA PERRA?. Ginny que aun dormida alcanzó a entender lo que su novio decía se levantó de un salto dispuesta a sacar del cabello a la intrusa ex enamorada de su Harry mientras el chico se destornillaba de la risa. - Ves amor, me toca recurrir a tácticas avanzadas para despertarte. - ¡UICH! De verdad pensé que me iba tocar correr a una indeseable desde muy temprano, que malo eres amor a propósito ¿Por que estas despierto tan temprano y mas importante aun, por que me despertaste tan temprano? Ginny que mientras hablaba y recuperaba el aliento había mirado el reloj de la habitación, estaba aterrada de estar despierta a las 6:30 de un sábado en que no tenia ni partido, ni entreno y mucho menos nada programado con Hermione o las chicas.

La pareja más famosa del mundo mágico tomó el desayuno en su cama, Ginny empezó a leer su correspondencia, Harry por su parte había leído rápidamente la suya, una era del ministerio de magia francés invitándole oficialmente a los partidos de las Arpías en París, las otras dos eran notificaciones de movimientos en el cuerpo de seguridad, algo habitual cada pocos días. Mientras tanto, Ginny leía la notificación en que le daban de manera oficial el calendario de partidos que tendría por la copa europea de Quidditch, como bien sabia, debía ausentarse cuatro meses de casa pero no sabia cuando. El calendario lo habían organizado de tal forma que del 15 de noviembre al 15 de diciembre, estarían en Francia, regresaban al país y volvían a París del 8 de enero al 1 de marzo y si clasificaban a la final, la jugarían el 16 de ese mismo mes, durante las vacaciones de semana santa. Una de las cartas dirigida a Ginny era de Bethlem Rospigliosi, el italiano con el que ahora mantenía correspondencia después de que le salvara en aquel partido en isla Holy, por supuesto Harry no sabia que el italiano estaba enamorado de su prometida, si lo supiera no permitiría el intercambio de cartas. La Tercera carta de Ginny era Gwenog Jones, iba dirigida a todo el equipo notificando que justo después de terminar esta temporada se retiraría como jugadora del equipo y que pasaría a tomar el puesto de entrenadora, en la carta además proponía a Ginny como nueva capitana del equipo invocando a su gran juego, liderazgo y criterio para la toma de decisiones. Luna era la remitente de otra de las cartas, en la pequeña nota lo único que decía era que confirmaba asistencia para la noche del 31 de octubre en el Valle de Godrig, las otras cartas como era la costumbre eran de fanáticos del Quidditch que enviaban aveces insultos, aveces elogios y aveces invitaciones a salir para Ginny.

* * *

Si quieres saber como fue la conversación entre Winky y McGonagall en el que la elfina le pidió un par de gorros como pago por sus labores, pueden visitar mi historia complementaria **Winky y McGonagall el día después de los homenajes**


	38. Una rata decidió que valía mas su vida

Una moto de alto cilindraje cruzaba las calles de Londres a toda velocidad camino a Southgate. Eran casi las 10 de la noche y a Neville Longbottom se le había hecho tarde para llegar a visitar a su novia. Normalmente los magos utilizaban métodos mágicos para llegar hasta algún lugar como la red flu, las escobas, testrasl, transladores o aparecerse, Neville y Hannah por su parte, habían decidido tiempo atrás que siempre que fuera posible utilizarían medios de transporte muggle para ir y venir de la casa de la chica ya que ella quería guardar las apariencias con los vecinos que le habían visto crecer. Ese día, la pareja de enamorados había quedado de salir a cenar como era la costumbre, Neville debía de recoger a su novia a las nueve de la noche, llevaban casi un mes sin verse debido al trabajo de ambos y al chico solo le habían dado dos días libres que debía repartir entre su novia, su abuela y la reunión que Harry Potter tendría en el Valle de Godrig para conmemorar los diecisiete años del asesinato de sus padres.

"¿Por que me ofrecí a acompañar a Luna de compras a Londres?" Esto era lo que pensaba el chico justo cuando doblaba a la izquierda e ingresaba a la Whitehouse Way, esa calle de 2 carriles con casas por el lado derecho y con un hermoso sendero lleno de arboles y zonas donde los muggles salen a ejercitarse en el izquierdo. Neville llegó a la casa de su novia y como siempre, ingresaba su preciada moto al pequeño garaje de la chica. Meses atrás había adquirido este hábito desde que un día intentaron robarla, de no haber sido por el encantamiento de seguridad que le había aplicado, un par de muggles le habrían causado muchos problemas.

- ¡Hola amor!. El valiente y ahora muy apuesto león entró a la casa de su novia saludando preguntándose ¿donde estaría su Hannah?, ¿estaría brava?, ¿se habría ido sin el?. Empezó a recorrer el apartamento que ya también conocía. Primero paso por la pequeña cocina donde tomó un vaso de agua, después decidió pasar a la habitación donde tan solo al abrir la puerta se detuvo impactado por lo que veía. La cama tenia un corazón hecho con pétalos de flores, la pared que queda justo en frente ahora tenia un espejo cubriéndola de esquina a esquina y justo al fondo, estaba Hannah mirándole de manera seductora, vestida unicamente con un pequeño sostén de encaje color rosa claro y unas bragas con bordes de encaje que hacían juego con el liguero igualmente rosa que sostenía unas delgadas y sexis medias negras. - ¡Han! Te ves... espectacular. Neville no pudo seguir hablando por que su rubia novia en ese momento dio una vuelta completa sobre su eje dejando ver la parte trasera de su conjunto sobre su cuerpo y empezó a caminar hasta el, dejándolo sin habla. El chico lo único que pudo fue intentar tragar pero le fue imposible. - ¡Hola precioso! ¿Que tal me veo? Me vestí especialmente para ti, te extraño mucho. El saludo de la rubia termino con un beso que rápidamente subió de tono.

La rubia había modelado por la habitación con su fina lencería francesa al menos unas tres veces a petición de su amado para después, terminar desnuda y con la mayoría de estas prendas rotas haciendo el amor en la cama. Neville no había podido soportar la tentación y en un momento se lanzó como todo un león que era y sin procurar ser cuidadoso había reventado la ropa interior de su novia mientras esta de la misma forma rasgaba las suyas.

- Amor, de verdad esto fue fabuloso. - Verte vestida de esa forma tan sexy, hizo que casi explotara, tu me provocaste. Le respondió Neville a Hannah aun con sus respiraciones agitadas. - ¿como se te ocurrió todo esto?. - Amor, quería darte un sorpresa, algo que nunca hubiéramos hecho y vi hace unos días en la tv algo parecido así que me decidí, la verdad es que las muchachas me ayudaron un poco, yo no sabia que escoger, ni que hacer y entre Ginny y Hermione me acompañaron a comprar y aprovecharon ellas para comprar lencería para ellas. Incluso, Luna hizo su parte, hoy le escribí diciéndole que me tocaba salir un poco tarde del trabajo y que necesitaba que te retrasara y ella, que estaba al tanto de mis planes, lo hizo perfectamente.

- Veo hermosa que pensaste en todo. La pareja siguió besándose un rato hasta que ambos cayeron dormidos, ese día seria día de Halloween y debían acompañar a Harry en el Valle de Godrig.

Aquel domingo, Harry y Ginny habían amanecido junto a Ron y Hermione en la casa Potter del Valle de Godrig, la tarde y parte de la noche anterior, se habían dedicado a organizar todo para la reunión que harían, la decoración era muy al estilo Howarts con calabazas que el mismo Hagrid les había enviado de la huerta del colegio. Toda la familia Weasley, Andromeda y Teddy, Hagrid, Neville, Luna y por supuesto Hannah estaban invitados ademas de Kingsley y los señores Granger que habían sido invitados a pasar la noche en la madriguera y llegarían en auto unas horas mas tarde.

Winky y Kreacher estaban encargados de la cocina, el elfo estaba haciendo las bebidas y la elfina los postres, ambos estaban encargados de el plato principal que habían decidido seria pasta maquiavelica.

Los primeros en llegar a el valle de Godrig fueron como siempre Neville, Hannah y Luna que no desaprovechaban minutos para compartir con sus amigos y ahora que por estar desarrollando la investigación con el señor Scamander, casi no tenían tiempo, aprovechaban cualquier instante para verlos. Como ya era también costumbre para estas ocasiones, Harry había pasado por la finca Tonks para recoger a su ahijado y llevarlo a casa antes de lo planeado, esta vez, la misma Andrómeda había llegado con ellos.

- O Harry, cuando Teddy sea mas grande amará esta puerta - Si Andrómeda, lo mismo pensamos Gin y yo, no esperábamos que acá tuviera un cuarto para el, separado desde hace años por su propio padre, incluso decidimos dejar tal cual la decoración por que se nota que Remus tuvo mucho que ver mira. Andrómeda entró a la que ahora era la habitación de su nieto y tal y como le dijo Harry, evidencio la mano de Remus en la decoración, una bandera de Gryffindor, una biblioteca llena de novelas muggles que tanto le gustaban al licantropo y unos cajones que se notaban no habían sido comprados por la familia Potter y que mas bien, parecían traídos de la casa de Remus pues estaban viejos y gastados, incluso se encontraba el baúl que llevaba al colegio y muchos otros objetos personales más que quedaron olvidados desde aquella fatídica noche. La cama que se encontraba en la habitación y que aparentemente había sido utilizada por Remus Lupin, fue aseada y limpiada minuciosamente por Ginny y ahora estaba habilitada para que su pequeño ahijado la usara, en la habitación habían instalado una cuna pues el pequeño Lupin aun dormía en una.

La tarde llegó y con ella los demás invitados a la casa, primero fueron los Granger y los señores Weasley que habían llegado en el auto de los padres de Hermione desde la madriguera, Hermione les había hecho un mapa exacto para llegar a la alejada pero hermosa casa de Harry en vehículo, los demás invitados llegaron mediante la red flu o se aparecerían en las cercanías.

- Mira Gin una lechuza ¿Quien enviara una nota a esta hora?. Hermione se acerco a la lechuza y tomo la carta. - Es Hagrid, esta pidiendo ayuda con una cosa relacionada con la SDH. Ginny se acercó a su cuñada y mejor amiga y leyó la carta, al parecer Hagrid solicitaba instrucciones sobre donde guardar el regalo para Harry ya que era grande y si llegaba con el, se dañaría la sorpresa. Ginny le envío a Hagrid instrucciones sobre donde dejar el regalo que traía para su novio y siguió recibiendo a sus amigos y familiares que poco a poco iban llegando.

- Gin, por que no me dices cual es la sorpresa que le tienes preparada a Harry ¿he?. ¿Acaso es algo que solo el puede ver?. Hermione con picardia en su cara trataba de averiguar cual era la SDH como le decían en clave a la sorpresa para Harry de la que tanto venia comentando su mejor amiga en las ultimas dos semanas pero de la que no daba ningún detalle. - No como se te ocurre Herms, ese es el plan B pero se que no tendré que utilizarlo, la sorpresa para Harry llegara en cualquier momento, ya veras. Cuando suene el timbre me acompañas para que seas la primera en darse cuenta. Las chicas se reunieron con los invitados y empezaron a conversar con sus amigos.

El homenaje que Harry tenia preparado para sus padres era simplemente hermoso y cargado de sentimientos, ni siquiera Ginny sabia bien de que se trataba. A las 8 de la noche cuando todos los invitados se encontraban ya en la casa, el chico los invitó a todos a pasar salir de la casa, y pasar al otro lado de la calle donde tenia instalada una gran manta que cubría toda una zona.

- Hace 18 años, una rata decidió que valía mas su vida que la amistad y la lealtad de sus amigos traicionándoles y trayendo hasta esta casa, de la cual él era guardián del secreto, a Voldemort, ese día, el profesor Horace Slughorn. Harry voltio su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el regordete profesor de pociones. - No solo perdió a Francis sino también a la que hasta hoy sigue considerando su mejor estudiante. A este punto, ya el profesor se secaba las lagrimas con su pañuelo. - Esa noche, Remus Lupin no solo perdió a uno de sus hermanos, perdió a la persona que le daba esperanza y lo hacía sentir aceptado y para su desgracia, al mismo tiempo su familia se desmoronó, su otro hermano fue acusado de traicionar a sus dos mejores amigos y de asesinar a otro siendo enviado a Azkaban por más de diez años. Ese día muchos perdieron a un par de amigos. Ese día, Severus Snape perdió al amor de su vida por una imprudencia suya cargando con la culpa durante el resto de su vida. Ese día cambio mi vida para siempre, ese día por culpa de una rata traicionera Voldemort encontró y asesinó a mis padres, me condenó a un destino que no pude escoger y del que no pude huir y me tocó crecer con unos muggles y todo lo demás que ya conocen.

En ese momento Harry tomo su varita y con un par de movimientos la manta que cubría la zona desapareció. Esa zona del frente de la casa de la familia Potter se había convertido en un espacio lleno de flores, una fuente, bancas para sentarse y varias estatuas, una de ellas era de los tres merodeadores adultos abrazados y sonrientes con un letrero a sus píes "Los mejores amigos por siempre, hermanos para siempre, merodeadores por siempre. Travesura realizada". Otra de las estatuas que apareció era similar a la que se encontraba en el parque principal del Valle de Godrig, James y Lily Potter sonreían mientras ella sostenía a un pequeño en brazos, a diferencia de la estatua del parque principal de la ciudad, esta no cambiaba de forma, la familia Potter estaba sentada en una banca y con sus rostros en dirección a la casa, de un nivel mas abajo de la banca salia agua que caía en un estanque en el que nadaban cantidad de peces similares a francis. Otra estatua fue una sorpresa para todos, tenía una placa que citaba "Mis más profundos sueños, más desesperados deseos de mi corazón." Era una estatua de la familia Potter pero esta vez, Harry aparecia de 11 años de edad vistiendo el uniforme de Hogwarts, era la misma imagen que hace años el chico de la cicatriz habia visto de si mismo en el espejo de Oesed, seguramente la había mandado hacer de la misma forma que la escultura de Remus en fase que le obsequio a su ahijado. En la parte mas alejada del hermoso jardín, había un estatua de Severus y Lily siendo niños tomados de la mano con una leyenda "Nunca olvides que el camino correcto es el amor, las consecuencias de tomar un camino equivocado se pagan durante toda la vida".

Harry ahora se encontraba llorando en los brazos de su Ginny, el no se había podido imaginar el sentimiento que le causaría todo eso pero a la vez, se sentía mas vacío, meses atrás había por fin realizado el duelo necesario por sus padres, hoy, por fin, había podio homenajear todo el esfuerzo que ellos habían hecho encargándose de que el mundo mágico jamas se olvidara de ello.

Todos los presentes, incluida la siempre fuerte Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley, habían llorado aunque fuera un poco al ver el homenaje. Como era de esperarse, todo el grupo recorrió el pequeño parque mientras por sus ojos escurrían pequeñas lagrimas, unas de tristeza, otras de nostalgia, otras de satisfacción al saber que por fin, estos héroes recibían lo que merecían.

- Harry, de verdad te luciste con este detalle a tus padres. - Gracias Ron, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, se supone que el monumento homenaje era la casa destruida pero no me parecía adecuado, se que ellos no hubieran querido que los recordaran con una casa destruida.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny regresaban a la casa donde Kreacher y Winky estaban sirviendo la comida.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que el director y varios profesores de Hogwarts se ausentaban durante la cena de halloween pero este año, el motivo era especial. En la mesa que por sugerencia de Hermione, habían instalado en el patio de la casa, todos aun tenían las caras tristes recordando aquella fatídica noche. - Bueno, bueno, se que Fred debe estar celebrando con los merodeadores en donde quiera que estén por que estamos todos aquí reunidos así que deberíamos al menos sonreír un poco y celebrar. George como siempre había intentado animar a los presentes y con un brindis por los señores James y Lily Potter terminaron de cenar y empezaron a reír con las ocurrencias del pelirrojo.

Eran las 10:30 de la noche cuando sucedió algo inusual, un vehículo muggle acababa de parquearse al lado de la camioneta de los señores Granger fuera de la casa, todos se encontraban en la mesa por lo que no se dieron cuenta de este hecho hasta que el timbre de la casa se los hizo notar ¿Quien faltaba esta noche? Era lo que todos se preguntaban, Ginny se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a abrir la puerta, seguida por una intrigada Hermione. La pelirroja abrió la puerta sin fijarse quien era pues estaba segura de quien se trataba. Frente a ella se encontraba una señora de nariz puntiaguda, rubia con manos huesudas, cara de caballo y un cuello muy largo y delgado, vestida con un pomposo vestido de flores con un bolso azul en la mano izquierda, en la otra mano, traía un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, un poco más atrás de la señora se encontraba un joven muggle de cabello rubio un poco tímido pero de una gran estatura, después de Hagrid quizá, él era el más alto que había por esa zona en ese momento.

- Buenas noches señorita Weasley, siento llegar tarde pero el trafico estaba pesado en la carretera. - No se preocupe señora Dursley, aun no nos levantamos de la mesa y yo les guardé de la cena, si quiere me puede llamar Ginny, estamos en familia. Pasen. - Muchas gracias Ginny, y ya que insistes, deja la formalidad también, llamame Petunia, al fin y al cabo seras la esposa de mi único sobrino. La señora Dursley entró a la casa seguida de su hijo Dudley.

- Petunia creo que ya Harry te había presentado a Hermione Granger, es nuestra mejor amiga y Harry la considera una hermana. - Si, la recuerdo del día que fueron a casa pero no tuve el placer de saludarte bien, un placer Señorita Granger. Les presento a mi hijo Dudley, ese día no se encontraba en casa. Petunia Dursley señaló a su hijo y tanto la castaña como la pelirroja lo voltearon a mirar pero este no pudo mas que asentir y balbucear un saludo. - Discúlpenlo, es que mi bebe a tenido muchos problemas con la magia y les tiene un poco de miedo. - No se preocupe Señora Dursley.

Hermione la miró sonriente y les invitó a pasar al comedor.

En el comedor exterior de la casa, todos los presentes cuchicheaban intrigados por saber quien había tocado el timbre y llegado a la casa cuando Ginny cruzo la puerta. - Harry amor, se que decidiste que el día de hoy celebraríamos que la casa de tus padres ya quedo reconstruida y que a partir de ahora la empezaremos a usar con más frecuencia, se que el día de hoy estamos homenajeando a tus padres, pero entre todos hemos decidido hacer algo más hoy, algo que durante este año por estar entrenando, presentando leyes nuevas al ministerio, ocupados con la tienda, entre muchas cosas más dejamos de hacer, hoy todos vamos a celebrar tu cumpleaños atrasado de tres meses. En ese momento Harry intento protestar pero Ginny no lo dejo hablar y siguió con lo que decía. - Quiero ser la primera en entregar mi regalo, lo he traído desde Londres y se que te va a gustar muchísimo. Pasen por favor. Petunia y Dudley Dursley entraron un poco nerviosos al comedor seguidos por una sonriente Hermione.

- ¡Tía Petunia!. Harry se levantó y corrió a abrazar a su tía. Por mas que durante muchos años ella no lo tratara de buena forma, ella era la única persona que tenia de su familia de sangre y había accedido a cuidar de él aun a disgusto, Harry había aprendido de su viejo maestro y director que el rencor no era bueno y por eso, después de la batalla había perdonado a su tía y su primo. - ¿Como sabían? ¿Como llegaron? Que sorpresa, me alegra tenerlos a los dos aquí. - Tu prometida nos invitó y nos dejó las instrucciones para llegar, partimos hace 5 horas desde casa pero el trafico no nos permitió llegar antes.

Harry abrazó y beso a su novia y se dispuso a presentar a los recién llegados. - Algunos de ustedes ya los conocen, Arthur, Hagrid, George. Harry miraba a los que iba nombrando. - Ellos son mi única familia viva, les presento a mi tía Petunia y a mi primo Dudley, son los muggles con los que me crie y les pido el favor los acojamos en nuestra gran familia. El elegido presentó uno por uno a su tía y primo con todos los presentes, incluso hubo dos momentos más que fueron inesperados, Hagrid y George cada uno por aparte, le habían pedido disculpas a Dudley por lo que le habían hecho en el pasado. Petunia Dursley se había sorprendido cuando le presentaron a los señores Granger, para ella era una sorpresa ver como otro par de muggles como ella, se relacionaban tan naturalmente con un grupo de magos como aquel. Ginny y Hermione le sirvieron la cena a los recién llegados y después siguieron con los regalos. Todos los presentes conocían de primera mano la sencillez del homenajeado por lo que sus regalos eran cosas que como siempre tenían mas un valor sentimental que material.

El primero en entregar su regalo fue George que le pasó a Harry un paquete rectangular de apenas unos 3 centímetros de grueso con una tarjeta que decía...


	39. Día en familia

"Para Harry de Fred y George. Feliz cumpleaños" - George ¿Por que dice que de parte tuya y de Fred? - Anda Harry, abre el regalo y después respondo las preguntas. Harry destapó el regalo y se encontró con una placa como las que había visto cientos de veces en la sala de trofeos de Hogwarts pero esta decía

"_Harry James Potter _

_Socio capitalista y director honorario_

_Sortilegios Weasley_

_Sin tu aporte nuestro sueño no habría podido ser posible"_

Ademas de la placa, dentro del sobre también había unos papeles en los que consignaba que Sortilegios Weasley, había sido idea de Fred y George Weasley y fundada gracias al aporte de su socio Harry James Potter. En el documento, rezaban los porcentajes de participación en la empresa, Harry que había realizado un aporte de mil Galeones y que según esa escritura poseía el 25% de la empresa, el 75% restantes estaba repartido como era de esperarse en un 50% de Fred y George Weasley. George insistía en que siempre apareciera Fred en los documentos legales y avisos de la empresa ya que su hermano era parte fundamental en todo y El 25% restante estaba registrado a nombre de Ginevra Weasley con una aporte de 3 millones de galeones.

- Harry, espero que no te moleste que la inversión que gracias a tu gestión Gringotts hizo a la tienda, la haya colocado como un aporte de la enana, lo iba poner como aporte tuyo pero imagine que preferirías que apareciera Ginny o cualquier otra persona que tu. - Gracias George, no debiste molestarte, siempre te dije que no me interesaba figurar, de verdad de lo agradezco, Pondré esta placa en mi estudio. No sabia que Gringotts había decidido invertir de forma anónima. - ¡SI!, cuando Karhood me citó al banco para notificarme personalmente de la intención del banco de invertir en la tienda, me pidió que lo tomara como un regalo anónimo pues no quería que nadie supiera que ellos habían tenido que indemnizarte por que les ganaste en un negocio. Sobre la placa, es algo que yo había hablado con Fred antes de la batalla, el me dijo que te la diéramos cuando todo terminara y colocáramos una copia en cada tienda que abriéramos así que justo al lado de la fotografiá de mi hermano esta la placa y colocaré una en la tienda de París.

Llegó el momento del regalo de Petunia Dursley, la tía de Harry paso la bolsa que tenia en su mano donde el ojiverde encontró un álbum fotográfico de sus abuelos Evans, su madre y su tía de pequeñas y durante el tiempo que empezó a ir a Hogwarts. - Son los únicos recuerdos que tengo de Lily, se que es poco pero sabrás apreciarlos. La tía Petunia miraba a Harry esperando la reacción pero nunca pensó que el muchacho se levantaría y le abrazaría de la forma mas cariñosa que encontró. - Gracias tía, para nada es poco, poder conocer un poco mas de mis padres es muy importante para mi, no te preocupes.

Todos los asistentes empezaron a entregar sus regalos, la mayoría como era de esperarse, eran cosas simbólicas y sin ningún valor material o monetario, todos los presentes conocían muy bien a Harry y sabían que estos, eran los detalles que mas le gustaban, Percy y Audry, le regalaron unos marcos para fotos hechos de forma artesanal muggle que habían traído de su luna de miel, Neville y Hannah le llevaron una dotación del Whiskey de fuego que tanto le gustaba al moreno, Bill y Fleur le entregaron una billetera muggle, en la que podría guardar billetes y documentos ahora que ya tenia la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle y podría viajar como uno legalmente. Así llegó el momento de Hagrid, ya Ron y Hermione habían hecho su regalo una llave, que como siempre era simbólico y habían quedado de entregarle el real días después. Hagrid por su parte pidió excusas y salio a recoger su regalo, al parecer el único que sabia de que se trababa era el señor Weasley que sonreía mientras esperaban que el semi gigante regresara.

- Harry, se que es tarde, pero en junio aun no lo tenia listo, Feliz cumpleaños mi muchacho.

Hagrid había llamado a todos los presentes a que salieran, en la calle tenia un extraño bulto cubierto por una sabana. Harry se acercó un poco nervioso pues sabia muy bien los extravagantes y extraños gustos de su amigo y levanto la sabana, justo en frente de el, había una motocicleta negra de aspecto muggle, en realidad parecía una Suzuki GP125 modelo 1970 un poco mas grande que su modelo no mágico y reformada mágicamente, con un sidecar. - Hagrid esta es la motocicleta voladora de mi padrino ¡pensé que había quedado destruida!. - Así es Harry, es la motocicleta voladora de Sirius Black, la misma con la que te lleve a la casa de tus tíos y la misma en la que salimos hace dos años de allí, después de que tu y yo usamos el traslador para llegar a la madriguera Ted Tonks se encargo de recoger las piezas y guardarlas, Andrómeda las guardó y entre Arthur y yo no encargamos de volverla a poner funcional, incluso le hicimos algunas mejoras, el sidecar ahora se puede separar. - Gracias Hagrid, Gracias Arthur. Harry estaba impactado con ese regalo, ahora poseía el vehículo que según le habían dicho, era la herramienta para juergas y salidas de su padre y su padrino en su juventud. ¿Que uso le daría el ahora?.

Aquel domingo había sido muy diferente a como Harry Potter lo había planeado, el homenaje a sus padres se había convertido en la celebración de su cumpleaños atrasado de parte de su familia y amigos. Como siempre, Ginny lograba sorprenderlo. La reunión terminó a eso de la una de la mañana, la mayoría de los asistentes debía trabajar al día siguiente, Bill, Fleur y Victoire habían partido para el refugio usando la red Flu, Hagrid, McGonagall y los demás miembros del cuerpo de profesores de Hogwarts desaparecieron guiados por la directora para aparecer justo dentro de la oficina redonda del director del colegio, por su parte Neville junto con Hannah, decidió aparecerse a las afueras de su casa, aun tenia todo el día lunes libre y quería compartirlo con su abuela y su novia, quizá también visitar a sus padres en el hospital. El señor y la señora Weasley habían regresado junto a los señores Granger a la madriguera a bordo de la camioneta familiar de los padres de la castaña aprovechando la cercanía de la casa Potter con la casa Weasley. En la casa del Valle de Godrig solo se quedaron Andrómeda y Teddy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry y por petición del ojiverde Petunia y Dudley Dursley. El chico le había pedido a su tía que se quedara en su casa junto a su primo debido a que el viaje de regreso a Londres les tomaría al menos tres horas con buen trafico y ya era tarde, además, él y Ginny tenían el lunes libre y le encantaría compartir un poco más con ellos.

- Tu siempre me sorprendes princesa ¿Como contactaste a mi tía?. Harry y Ginny acababan de dejar a La tía petunia y a Dudley en dos de las habitaciones de la casa y ahora se encontraban en su habitación alistándose para dormir. Ron y Hermione por su parte, acababan de irse a la habitación que sabían era para ellos en frente de la habitación de los dueños de casa y Andrómeda se había quedado en la habitación de Teddy junto a su nieto.

- Hace unos días, cuando decidimos que hoy te celebraríamos el cumpleaños atrasado, empecé a buscar un regalo para ti, tenía varias opciones pero ninguna me convencía, así que recordé la vez que me presentaste a tu tía y como ella te había dicho que le visitaras cuando desearas así que asumí que quizá en el fondo ella te quería y tu a ella de algún modo, por eso le envié a Horus, en la carta la invité a ella y a su familia a la cena que darías en homenaje a tus padres y le explique que celebraríamos tu cumpleaños atrasado y que me encantaría contar con ella como tu única familia sanguínea en dicha celebración. Le dije que no necesitaba un respuesta inmediata pero que necesitaba saber si asistiría o no y para eso le dejaba a Horus durante el tiempo que necesitara para que nos enviara una respuesta, la verdad nuestra lechuza no tuvo que esperar mucho, según me dijo en su respuesta, había recibido la lechuza mientras desayunaba con tu primo y habían leído mi nota juntos por lo que de inmediato accedieron a participar y ese mismo día Horus regresó con una nota donde además me invitaban a tomar al te, así que dos días después, al salir del entreno pase por la casa de tus tíos y cuadramos todo, yo quede de enviarles las instrucciones para llegar en vehículo con una lechuza el 30 y de recibirlos acá hoy.

La noche terminó para la pareja de enamorados como solían ser la mayoría de sus noches, la pelirroja durmiendo con una diminuta pijama, rodeada por los brazos de su novio, con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara de ambos.

La siguiente semana para Ginny seria como unas pequeñas vacaciones pues las Arpías decidieron descansar un poco antes de concentrarse por completo en el campeonato europeo. La pelirroja había decidido aprovechar estos días junto a Teddy, Victorie sus padres y por supuesto su amado pelinegro, Harry tenia libre aquel lunes, el resto de días la buscadora de las Arpías de HolyHead utilizaría las mañanas para su ahijado, sobrina y su madre, las tardes para su mejor amiga y las noches para su novio.

Eran las 7 de la mañana y ya Harry y Ginny estaban caminando por la casa, al parecer la costumbre de levantarse temprano para ir al trabajo los acompañaba siempre. Decidieron que ese día cocinarían juntos ya que era uno de los placeres que mas disfrutaban en pareja pero el que menos podían practicar debido a sus horarios, la pareja de enamorados empezó a revolotear por la cocina que Kreacher había dejado bien abastecida. - Amor ¿Que te parece si preparamos unos Crepes? - No Gin, aunque es una buena idea, tu hermano no quedaría satisfecho así los comiera todos, que te parece si hacemos tortas, salchichas y huevos revueltos, Kreacher podría conseguirnos un poco de pan. - Me parece perfecto.

La pareja de novios mas famosa del mundo mágico empezó con la preparación del desayuno, Ginny ademas probaría una receta de avena que le había enseñado hace poco su mamá para darle a Teddy de desayuno.

En una de las habitaciones de la casa, Petunia Dursley acababa de despertarse, ella también sufría de la costumbre de madrugar a despachar a su esposo al trabajo. La mujer que hasta hace unos años decía detestar cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con magia aprovechó la luz del sol que empezaba a colarse por la ventana de la habitación donde se encontraba y decidió explorar un poco. Ella, siempre había tenido envidio de su perfecta hermana Lily, era la prefería de sus padres, era la mas bonita de las dos, siempre se robaba las miradas de los chicos y ademas de todo, era bruja, por eso, durante muchos años detestó a su sobrino, en el descargaba todo lo que sentía por su hermana aunque en el fondo estimaba mucho al muchacho, al fin de cuentas, él, era lo único que le quedaba no solo de su hermana sino de sus padres, todo el rencor que en algún momento sintió por Lily Evans su hermana había desaparecido y por eso le había pedido perdón a Harry, ahora estaba dispuesta a compartir con el como nunca antes lo había hecho así su esposo no estuviera de acuerdo. Lo primero que hizo al salir fue empezar a detallar como siempre la casa, al parecer, no podía perder aquella costumbre comparar todo con lo suyo aunque esta vez, debía reconocer que no podía criticar ninguno de los aspectos de la casa, su sobrino no solo era inmensamente rico como se notaba en la casa, sino que además tenia muy buen gusto o al menos su prometida lo tenia por que todo en la casa era perfecto. Petunia continuó su recorrido y llegó hasta la cocina donde se sorprendió de ver a Harry y a Ginny en pijama caminando de un lado a otro, de la estufa al mesón, del mesón a la estufa, de la estufa al estante, del estante al refrigerador, mientras se reían, se abrazaban y hablaban, todo en una perfecta sinfonía, sin estrellarse, sin interrumpirse como si el uno complementara perfectamente al otro, como si fueran un solo cuerpo y pudieran leer los pensamientos del otro. Petunia estaba conmovida ante esto que olvidó por completo donde estaba y se dedico a observarlos, estaba tan absorta en la escena de la cocina que no notó cuando Hermione se sentó en el asiento que tenia a su lado. - Buenos días señora Dursley, veo que al igual que todos, esta sorprenda de ver como esos dos siempre hacen las cosas juntos.

La tía de Harry Potter pegó un pequeño saltito por el susto que le había pegado la castaña. - O discúlpeme no era mi intención asustarla. - No, no te preocupes señorita Granger yo estaba entretenida en otra cosa ¿Que me decías?.

Las dos mujeres continuaron con la conversación hasta que la pareja cocinaba alegremente en la cocino notó su presencia. - Buenos días Petunia, Buenos días Herms. Ginny se acerco a la señora y a su mejor amiga y les saludó. - Muy bien Ginny muchas gracias, voy a despertar a Dudley para partir, no queremos importunarlos. - No, nada de eso Petunia, para Harry y para mi es un placer tenerlos hoy aquí, además, tenemos el día libre y lo vamos a pasar acá. Oye Herms, por que no le muestras a la señora Dursley el estudio de Lily mientras terminamos el desayuno. - Pos supuesto Gin. La castaña besó la mejilla de su mejor amiga. La pelirroja terminó los saludos y partió de regreso a la cocina donde estaba por terminar de cocinarse la avena para Teddy y Harry se robaba unas salchichas no sin antes colocarse la camisa de su novio ya que en cualquier momento podría aparecer por la cocina el obeso primo Dudley.

Hermione que como siempre usaba de pijama la camisa que Ron le había regalado para su ultimo año en Hogwarts, empezó a contarle a su invitada la historia de la casa.

- En esta casa fue donde Voldemort asesinó a su hermana señora Dursley, hace unos meses, Harry, Ginny, Ron y yo vinimos a ver como se encontraba y Harry decidió reconstruirla para su uso con Ginny, venga...

Hermione guió a Petunia hasta la biblioteca donde de una forma muy apasionada nombro alguno de los libros que allí se encontraban, sobre todos los muggles que pertenecieron probablemente a Lily, después, decidió llevarla al estudió que le había dicho Ginny. - Este, era el estudio de la mamá de Harry, cuando vinimos lo encontramos tal y como creemos estaba desde hace 17 años y el par de tortolitos decidieron dejarlo tal cual por ahora aunque al parecer, Harry se va a llevar varias de las cosas para su oficina y para el estudio de su casa en Londres. - O por Dios, no lo puedo creer, es idéntico al cuarto de estudio que Lily tenia en la casa de nuestros padres, cada una teníamos uno en nuestra habitación. Petunia Evans caminaba por el estudio que perteneció a su hermana sorprendida de ver como por arte de magia, literalmente se parecía a el lugar de estudios que usaba su hermana en la casa de sus padres. Siguió caminando y rodeó el escritorio para ver los cuadros que reposaban en él.

Harry y Ginny habían terminado el desayuno, Kreacher acababa de traerles pan desde Grimmauld Place y ahora con ayuda de Ron que acababa de llegar, servían los desayunos, justo en ese momento un grito rompió la calma, los dos pelirrojos y el azabache corrían con varita en mano en dirección a la biblioteca, en ese momento, Dudley que también se había despertado, corría buscando la fuente de aquel grito y se asusto de ver a los tres magos en posición de batalla pero decidió seguirlos, llegaron a la biblioteca, Ginny siguió derecho hasta el estudio donde deducía estaban Hermione con la invitada mientras los demás la siguieron, al entrar, se encontraron con una Hermione desesperada, soportando el peso de la mujer muggle adulta en una incomoda posición, para completar, había dejado su varita en la mesa de noche de la habitación ante la imposibilidad de llevarla con su pijama.

Ron se apresuro a ayudar a su novia y entre los dos, acomodaron a la desmayada mujer en el sofá de esa habitación. - Hermione ¿podrías decirnos que pasó aquí?.

Harry que como siempre era un poco tosco e impaciente hablaba mientras su primo corría a socorrer a su mamá. - No lo se Harry, estaba mostrandole el estudia a tu tía y de pronto vio algo en el escritorio grito, se desmayó y cayó al suelo, cuando llegaron estaba tratando de llevarla hacia el sofá.

- Dudders, voy a utilizar un poco de magia en mi tía, lo que voy hacer es para verificar que no tenga nada mala y así poder despertarla ¿Confiás en mi? - He, eeeeeeeee está bien Harry haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Harry se aproximó y utilizo el mismo hechizo que hace tiempo había usado con Ginny y Bethlem Rospigliosi para verificar que su tía no tuviera algo grave. - No tiene nada, al parecer solo esta desmayada, solo le va a dolar al cabeza por el golpe. ¡Ennervate!.

Apenas Harry termino el hechizo unas chispas salieron de su varita y su tía volvió en si.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien?

Aunque Dudders no lo dijera en voz alta, para todos los presentes fue evidente que se refería a los efectos de la magia y no a las consecuencias del desmayo y posterior golpe, al parecer el regordete muchacho pensaba que a su madre le habían hecho algo con magia para que se desmayara pues aunque ahora estaba mas confiado con la presencia de su primo y amigos, aun sentía temor hacia ellos.

- ¿Señora Dursley se encuentra bien? Discúlpeme, no alcance a sostenerla y se golpeo fuerte contra el suelo. Hermione como siempre se sentía avergonzada por no haber actuado como ella misma esperaría actuar.

- No se preocupen, me está doliendo un poco la cabeza pero me siento bien.

Todos respiraron un poco aliviados.

- Tía Petunia pero, ¿Que te sucedió?

- Me lleve una impresión muy grande. De los ojos de la muy delgada y con nariz alargada señora Dursley empezaron a correr lagrimas. - Cuando vi esta área de la casa y sobre todo este estudio que es idéntico al que solía tener Lily en casa de mis padres. Nunca me podré perdonar haberla tratado así, yo solo sentía envidia de que ella fuera especial.

Cada vez, mas lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Petunia Dursley y ahora su voz se había partido y era evidente su llanto, Dudley Dursley se acercó aun mas a su madre y le abrazo. Harry jamás en once años había visto muestras de afecto de su primo a su tía o su tío, al parecer, muchas cosas habían cambiado en los ultimos años. - Ahora, al ver el escritorio, me lleve una gran sorpresa, no esperaba ver en el una fotografiá miá, después de tanto tiempo y de tanto desprecio que le tuve, ella aun me quería y me estimaba como para tener una fotografiá miá en su escritorio.

Harry, recordó la fotografiá que había de su madre y su tía de cuando aun eran niñas en el escritorio.

- Según se, mi madre quería mucho esa foto por que le recordaba la época en que ustedes eran felices y no conocían sobre la magia. En mi habitación encontré varios álbumes en los que hay fotos de ustedes juntas, incluso una donde sale tío Vernon. Papá intentó varias veces persuadir a mamá que las tirara a la basura pero ella siempre decía que era el único recuerdo que tenia de su familia y que aunque la despreciaras ella te seguía queriendo.

El chico de la cicatriz conjuro un pañuelo y se lo alcanzo a su tía. Al cabo de algunos minutos, todos pasaron a desayunar. Petunia Dursley se había tranquilizado durante el delicioso desayuno que su sobrino había preparado. - Les quedó delicioso el desayuno, de verdad hacen una bonita pareja. - Gracias tía pero el crédito es completamente para Gin, ella me guió y yo preparé. Harry terminó la frase besando a su pelirroja.

- Harry, tengo un poco de curiosidad ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

- Por supuesto tía lo que quieras. Cada vez, había mas cordialidad entre el moreno y su tía, al parecer los últimos acontecimientos antes de que este dejara la casa de sus tíos y los mas recientes desde que terminó la batalla, habían logrado que limaran las asperezas.

- Todo eso que me dijiste hace un rato sobre Lily lo dijiste para hacerme sentir mejor ¿verdad?, no hay forma de que te dieras cuenta de todo eso. - Lo dije para hacerte sentir mejor y todo es verdad, yo no habría podido inventar todo eso sobre mis padres. - Pero...¿Como es posible? - Fácil tía, los cuadros de las brujas y lo magos pueden hablar con los seres vivientes, no son como la persona viva ni pueden salir de allí, pero si pueden hablar, dar consejos y pasar de un cuadro a otro. Esta casa está llena de cuadros de mis antepasados por parte de mi padre que ya estaban aquí mucho antes de el naciera, uno de esos cuadros me contó lo que te dije cuando yo encontré los álbumes antes de las reparaciones y me pregunté por que mi madre los había guardado sabiendo como eran las cosas.

Andrómeda que durante todo el tiempo había estado apartada de la conversación y de la situación, apareció en la sala con Teddy en los brazos, apenas eran las 9 de la mañana y tendrían todo ese lunes por delante.

- Buenos días a todos.

- Ginny, Harry ¿me permiten la cocina para prepararle algo de desayuno a este pequeño lobito? Amaneció un poco hambriento. - Eso no debes ni preguntarlo Andrómeda, por supuesto que si, sabes que todo lo nuestro es del niño y tu eres su abuela así que es tuyo también. - Gracias Harry.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y pasó a la cocina con Andrómeda, estaba ansiosa por saber que cara haría su pequeño ahijado cuando probara la avena que le preparó para el desayuno, Andrómeda por su parte, tomó del desayuno que los chicos habían preparado y salio a la mesa donde los demás aun conversaban y Harry le presentaba su ahijado a su tía. - Tía, el es Teddy Lupin, al igual que yo perdió a sus padres durante la batalla, Gin y yo somos sus padrinos y lo acogimos como si fuera nuestro hijo adoptivo. Harry le contó a su tía sobre la cualidad mágica del pequeño mientras Ginny jugaba con el a la vez que le daba la avena.

- Tía, Dudders ¿a que hora deben regresar a casa?.

- Pues no se, habíamos pensado en partir después del desayuno, no queremos que nos coja de nuevo la noche en carretera, quizá nos vamos en dos horas y en el pueblo que queda cerca buscamos algo para almorzar. - Nada de eso, ustedes son mis invitados y mi madre no me lo perdonaría si se entera que los deje ir sin almorzar además, Harry y yo podemos acompañarlos en su trayecto de regreso si lo desean y así se les puede hacer más corto.

- O Ginny querida muchas gracias pero me da pena contigo que te pongas a cocinar.

- No se preocupe señora Dursley, los elfos domésticos cocinaran por nosotros mientras disfrutamos de la vista que hay desde aquí.

Ahora la que habló fue Hermione que desde la aprobación de la ley Dobby, utilizaba con total libertad a Winky cuando la necesitaba por que ahora tenia la conciencia tranquila al saber que tanto ella, Kreacher y todos los demás elfos del país recibían un pago por su trabajo.

Durante el resto de la mañana, todos los presentes en la casa habían recorrido el espacio, Harry había llevado a su tía al monumento homenaje que ahora estaba ubicado en un hermoso parque frente a la casa y después de varias horas de pláticas, pasaron al comedor donde Kreacher y Winky sin dejar que los dos muggles presentes se percataran de su presencia, habían instalado el almuerzo que habían cocinado.

- Harry, Gin nos vemos mas tarde, Ron y yo vamos a la madriguera, mis padres quedaron de salir para Londres a las dos y treinta de la tarde y quedamos de acompañarlos en el viaje, nos vemos en Grimmauld Place para la cena.

Hermione y Ron, usaron la red Flu y se trasladaron a la madriguera después del almuerzo, en la extraña pero acogedora casa Weasley, habían terminado de almorzar y los señores Weasley y los Granger, platicaban en la sala, ese tarde también se encontraban allí Angelina y George disfrutando de la deliciosa sazón de Molly.

- Veo que ustedes cuatro son muy unidos. Decía Petunia a Harry después de que el pelirrojo y la castaña partieran. - Es muy extraño que después de haberse visto ayer todo el día y hoy medio día, queden de verse para la cena.

- Si tía, Ron es mi mejor amigo y mi cuñado, Hermione es como mi hermana, no podría vivir sin ellos, incluso en nuestras tres casas les tenemos habitación propia y todo lo compartimos con ellos.

Después de una par de horas más de conversación en el que Harry y Ginny se enteraron del asenso que el gruñon y regordete tío Vernon había sufrido en su compañía, de que se enteraran que la casa donde les habían visto por ultima vez había sido alquilada y la familia Dursley había regresado a Priet Drive y de que Petunia y sobre todo el ahora más tranquilo Dudley le pidieran varias veces perdón al chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo por todo lo que le habían hecho pasar en todos esos años, decidieron que era hora de partir de regreso a Londres, Andrómeda había partido poco después de Hermione junto con Teddy.

Durante el viaje de regreso a Priet Drive fue el turno para Harry y Ginny hablar de sus vidas, trataron dentro de lo posible contarle a sus ahora familiares muggles sobre sus trabajos. Para Petunia y Dudley Dursley Harry era como el ministro de defensa del Reino Unido pero para los magos y Ginny era una famosa deportista. Habían quedado de visitarse mutuamente y de intercambiar cartas, incluso, la pelirroja les dijo que cuando desearan enviarles una carta solo debían pensar en hacerlo y su inteligente lechuza Horus, llegaría a su ventana lista a llevar el recado. Los Dursley dejaron a la pareja de novios fuera de su casa en Grimmauld Place, en ultimo momento, habían decidido pasar por allí con la intención de enseñarles la dirección a sus familiares y así estos pudieran visitarles.

La cena esa noche fue mas alegre de lo normal, Ginny pronto viajaba a París y Harry, debía cerrar unos acuerdos y negocios.

Los siguientes días pasaron mas rápido de los que los chicos hubieran deseado, había llegado la hora del viaje de la pelirroja y ahora todos los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, las jugadoras de las Arpías, el entrenador y sus familiares disfrutaban de una fiesta de despedida en la casa playera de los Potter en St. Ives.


	40. Una Velada romantica en Liverpool

Era 8 de noviembre, las arpías habían decidido viajar una semana antes a París para según Gwenog aclimatarse a la ciudad. Eran las 3 de la tarde y en el Magic Gym de Londres se encontraban Harry, Ron y Dudley que había decidido empezar una estricta rutina para mejorar su apariencia física y bajar de peso, motivado por una chica con la que salia ahora que había entrado a la universidad.

Harry, invitó a su primo a que les acompañara los sábados a su casa de St. Ives a realizar sus rutinas de entrenamiento, ese día, debían partir antes de los acostumbrado pues tenían una reunión importante.

- Vamos Ron debemos llegar pronto para recibir el informe de Allisson.

Allisson Garwood había regresado de las islas Falkland y ese día les daría un informe detallado a sus superiores sobre sus descubrimientos, al parecer y a juzgar por la forma de expresarse de la chica en la carta que les había enviado cuando llego a Londres, lo que traía no eran muy buenas noticias. En la carta, la joven rubia les solicitaba que a la cita para rendir informe invitaran a el ministro de magia pero a la misma vez, sugería que fuera de forma clandestina. Kingsley había aceptado a regañadientes asistir a la reunión después de que Harry le expresara lo que pensaba sobre la misión que estaba cumpliendo aquella joven e inexperta auror.

Hermione ese día iba a visitar a Hannah en su nuevo trabajo en el Caldero Chorreante. Hace unos días, la castaña salia de Flourish y Blotts con una bolsa llena de libros muggles que había comprado en una reconocida librería cerca a Standford Bridge, y ademas, acababa de comprar tres libros sobre la preparación de comidas utilizando la magia, había decidido cambiar su acostumbrado helado por una cerveza de mantequilla fría ya que su acompañante habitual estaba ocupada con los preparativos para el viaje con el equipo, la entrar al reconocido Caldero Chorreante, se sorprendió al ver que en el mesón no se encontraba Tom el cantinero sino su ahora muy cercana amiga Hannah Abbott, después de conversar un rato, habían quedado de verse aquel día después de que la rubia saliera del trabajo para cenar en casa de Angelina en el tercer piso de Sortilegios Weasley.

- Créanme que no me alegro para nada que haya tenido razón sobre mis sospechas. Después de pasar un mes en Sur América estoy más que segura que las muertes que han habido en Alemania, Perú y Brasil son una amenaza para nuestra seguridad.

Allisson hizo una pausa mientras Ron, Kingsley, Harry y Percy la miraban con cara de sorpresa, susto y estupefacción y estaban expectantes por escuchar lo que la joven auror les decía.

- Primero, quiero pedirte disculpas Harry por que te desobedecí, me pediste que no saliera de territorio británico pero para poder conseguir esta información, estuve una semana en Botucatu junto al cuerpo de seguridad de la presidencia mágica brasilera.

- Después hablamos de eso, por favor dinos que descubriste Allisson.

Durante las siguientes dos horas en el despacho de la casa de Potter en el Valle de Godrig solo se escuchó a Allisson contar sus descubrimientos y muchas exclamaciones, gemidos y sorpresas por parte de los cuatro hombres que la escuchaban. Al parecer la situación era mas grave de lo que pensaban, el ministro ordenó a Harry destinar más recursos para la investigación de este caso y así evitar la muerte de magos o muggles británicos.

Por su parte, a Percy se le había encargado contactar al ministerio mágico de Alemania y a las presidencias mágicas de Perú y Brasil para empezar una investigación internacional y así poder unir fuerzas. Todo esto debía realizarse con el mayor hermetismo posible, los aurores escogidos para la investigación debían ser de entera confianza para Harry y Ron. Determinaron que unicamente los cinco presentes en aquella reunión y como era de esperarse, Arthur Weasley que era de la máxima confianza del ministro, Harry y sus dos hijos sabrían la verdadera gravedad de lo que deberían enfrentar. Habían decidido por ahora, excluir de esta información a Hermione y Ginny para no asustarlas aunque como era de esperarse, habían empezado a tomar precauciones no solo con ellas dos, sino con los demás miembros de la familia.

- Allisson, mañana a las siete de la mañana te esperamos en la oficina, por favor ve y descansa un poco.

- Si Harry así lo haré. Nos vemos. La joven auror desapareció en la chimenea de la casa camino a su casa.

- Kingsley, mañana empezaremos la investigación de esto, ojala podamos solucionar todo antes de que sea tarde. - Por ahora Harry, debemos conocer más sobre este caso. Pide una cita con la profesora McGonagall para mañana, necesitamos consultar con el cuadro de Dumbledore a ver si puede ayudarnos con algo.

El ministro y su asistente partieron hacia el ministerio mientras que Harry y Ron partieron hacia Grimmauld Place, donde despedirían a Ginny que viajaba hasta París con su equipo.

- Amor, espero que todo te salga bien, no se si pueda ir a los partidos por que tengo trabajo aquí pero te prometo estár pendiente. Escríbeme todos los días.

Harry y Ginny no se habían separado tanto tiempo desde que la pelirroja había salido del colegio. Después de la reunión, Harry había estado en la habitación haciendo el amor con Ginny durante casi toda la tarde, según ellos adelantando lo del próximo mes en que no se verían. Hermione había logrado persuadir a Ron para que les dejara solos y regresaran a las seis de la tarde cuando todas la familia llegaría para despedir a la menor de los hermanos Weasley.

- Por supuesto que te voy a escribir a diario, ¿por que crees que me llevaré a Horus?

La pareja siguió besándose un rato para después bajar a la sala donde ya estaba listo el equipaje. La pelirroja decidió llevar a la lechuza de su novio en vez de la suya, ya que Horus estaba acostumbrada a volar mayores distancias que Zulema su lechuza.

Aquella noche todos los Weasley, los Granger y Harry cenaron en Grimmauld Place y despidieron a Ginny. Las Arpías habían decidido algo inusual, decidieron viajar como muggles en el tren tras oceánico que partía a las 10 de la noche desde Londres directo hasta París. El micro bus recogió a la pelirroja en su casa, y muy a las diez ya se encontraban en el tren camino a la ciudad que las acogería hasta diciembre.

- Allisson, Ron y yo hemos decidido ponerte a cargo de la investigación ya que todo a sido tu merito, Welch, Taylor y Wallemby estarán a tu cargo. Solo nos rendirás informes a Ron, el ministro o yo, haré de cuenta que el hecho de que me hayas desobedecido en Sur América no pasó pero no vuelvas a hacer nada sin consultarme. Ahora, necesito que nos acompañes a Hogwarts.

- Kingsley, creo que la profesora McGonagall puede escuchar lo que debemos preguntarle al cuadro de Dumbledore. - Por supuesto Harry.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Allisson Garwood ingresaron a la oficina circular de la directora de Hogwarts, se habían aparecido en la oficina de seguridad mágica de Hogsmeade y entrado por la puerta principal.

- Bienvenido señor ministro, Potter, Weasley, Señorita Garwood.

Los visitantes ilustres le comentaron a la profesora lo que estaba pasando y de inmediato, le preguntaron al cuadro de Albus Dumbledore lo que necesitaban sobre la poción quita poderes, sobre la formula y sobre su paradero.

- _Hace muchos años un explorador ingles y otro alemán viajaron a Sur América huyendo de las guerras muggles, durante su recorrido conocieron muchos magos nativos y aprendieron cosas de ellos. Usaban magia extraordinaria, los visitantes les enseñaron a usar varitas e incluso contactaron con Ollivanders que les empezó a vender varitas hasta que apareció un fabricante en Colombia. Una de las cosas que más les impacto fue una poción nativa que suprimía los poderes a los magos. Esta poción era utilizada para castigar y restringir a aquellos magos que nacían de familias no dignas según sus creencias. Cuando estos exploradores regresaron, trajeron consigo un envase con poción y la formula exacta para su fabricación en un pergamino. Estos objetos fueron guardados durante años en una bóveda del departamento de misterios en el ministerio, cuando Voldemort apareció durante la primera guerra, le ordene a Alastor que destruyera dicha poción y su formula, en su lugar colocamos el expediente de dicha formula. Alastor también viajo hasta sur América para tratar de cortar cualquier lazo sobre esta formula y estoy seguro que los magos alemanes e ingleses que tenían copia de este conocimiento, accedieron a su destrucción por petición miá. Los magos del Wizengamot que tenían conocimiento sobre esta poción accedieron hacer un juramento inquebrantable conmigo y Alastor en el que juraban no hablar jamás sobre esto ya que una poción con dicho poder era muy peligrosa para la sociedad mágica._

La amenaza era real, ahora sabían que las averiguaciones de Allisson en Brasil habían sido ciertas, ella había logrado contactarse con unos magos familiares de la familia fallecida y ellos, le habían entregado más pruebas que conectaban aquella familia con Dumbledore y Ojo Loco, además le habían comentado que sus antepasados conocían una fórmula que suprimía los poderes mágicos y era capaz de entregárselos a otra persona fuera mago o muggle pero que ellos solo conocían el mito, según un niño que se salvo por estar escondido en un baño, los agresores le habían preguntado a sus tíos por esa poción antes de matarlos.

- Allisson necesito que de inmediato hagas un barrido del departamento de misterios junto con Welch, Taylor y Wallemby, Kingsley se encargará de que Saul Croaker, el director de ese departamento les acompañe. Necesitamos saber si esa bóveda fue descubierta y si hubo alguna incursión no conocida en el ministerio, organiza todo lo más pronto posible.

Ese día había sido de verdad agitado para el departamento de aurores. Harry había tenido que re organizar turnos y responsabilidades para darle prioridad a ese caso. Por otro lado tenia que preparar todo para el viaje que debía hacer en dos días a Francia, en la que ademas de realizar junto con Ron algunos negocios personales, haría parte de la delegación oficial británica para el campeonato europeo de Quidditch y visitaría el departamento de seguridad mágica francés para intercambiar ideas.

Por orden del ministro de magia, el departamento de misterios había sido acordonado por dos aurores y todos los inefables enviados a casa, Allisson Garwood y su nuevo equipo de aurores deberían hacer un barrido minucioso junto a algunos de los inefables en la mañana siguiente buscando pistas sobre alguna incursión al ministerio.

Ron y Harry se encontraban en Grimmauld Place organizando todo para su viaje a París, ambos, habían sido invitados por el departamento de seguridad mágico francés para intercambiar ideas y crear lazos de amistad entre ambas entidades, además debían participar de la cena de gala que los franceses darían a las comitivas oficiales, invitado de honor y deportistas del torneo. Hermione también haría parte de dicha cena como invitada de honor por ser parte del trió de oro y por supuesto como pareja de Ron. La castaña había acordado viajar en la mañana del día de la cena, y encontrarse con sus chicos en la casa Delacour, asistir al partido de Ginny y regresar los mas pronto posible pues aunque tenia permiso personal del ministro, su sentido de personalidad le impedía ausentarse más días del trabajo.

- ¿Esta todo listo Harry?. - Si Herms, todo lo que debemos llevar esta empacado y listo.

Hermione acababa de llegar a ayudarle un poco a su hermano y a su novio con el equipaje, Harry había decidido llevar el bolso de piel de dragón que hace unos años le regaló Hagrid para cargar en el los documentos importantes, tenían listo ademas una dotación de galletas y confetis que la señora Weasley preparó para la familia Delacour. Monsieur Delacour el padre de Fleur era uno de los anfitriones por parte del ministerio de magia francés y había decidido hospedar personalmente a el trió de oro y a cualquier miembro de la familia Weasley que decidiera viajar a su país durante los próximos cuatro o cinco meses con motivo del campeonato.

Según la pista que Agatha MuchMony y los tres mortífagos que ayudó a salir de Azkaban tenían, las personas que conocían la poción supresora de poderes estaban en Sur América, desafortunadamente para ellos, llevaban mas de dos meses siguiendo el rastro y al parecer ahora habían perdido el rumbo. André MuchMoney estaba apunto de llegar al lugar donde ellos se encontraban hospedados, el esposo y jefe de Agatha MuchMoney se había cansado de esperar resultados y ahora estaba apunto de encarar el mismo la búsqueda, su sed de venganza era mayor que su paciencia.

- Agatha, ¿Por que no has interrogado a esos nativos? - André querido, no tenemos como entenderles y habíamos decidido primero empezar a ganarnos su confianza, según nos dijeron los últimos que interrogamos, los pocos de ellos que aun saben fabricar esta formula son ancianos y desean morir con su secreto al considerarlo peligroso.

- Entonces busquemos la forma de influenciarlos a que nos entreguen la formula, así necesitemos un pensadero. - Ya había pensado en eso, tenemos controlado a un nativo cercano al anciano que según nuestras información, conoce la formula, está bajo la maldición imperio, está ganándose más la confianza a ver si podemos sacarle el recuerdo, no creemos tardar mas de un mes.

-¿UN MES? Como se te ocurre que voy a esperar un mes más, necesito ver mañana a ese chivato, usare la poción multijugos y mañana mismo sacaré esa información. Según las ultimas noticias, en Londres ya tienen algunas pistas tenemos que actuar antes de que esté más preparados.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del atlántico, una castaña había invitado a cenar a su novio, tenia todo preparado, había reservado en un restaurante en la zona de los muelles de Liverpool, Astoria esperaba que Draco se adaptara fácilmente a aquel restaurante lleno de muggles. Días atrás, Draco la había invitado a salir, a cenar fuera de casa, pasar una velada romántica como una pareja normal, fuera de la mansión Malfoy o del apartamento que la chica tiene cerca a Uptom Park, pero se encontraron con que no habían muchos lugares mágicos donde el rubio fuera bien recibido por eso, esta noche estaba decidida a integrar a su rubio con la sociedad y debía empezar rompiendo sus prejuicios, además tenían un motivo para celebrar y no podían dejar pasar esto desapercibido.

- Tori, no estoy muy seguro, no creo que me sienta muy como si vamos a ese lugar, quedemos en casa ¿si?.

Aunque Draco Malfoy había decidido hace mucho tiempo que haría lo que fuera por hacer feliz a su hermosa, inteligente, alegre y sobre todo amada novia, aun no se sentía muy cómodo con el plan que tenían esa noche y menos con el motivo que tenían para celebrar. Cuando ella le dijo hace dos noches que irían a un sitio muggle el acepto no muy convencido pero se le olvido su preocupación al ver la sonrisa en los ojos de su castaña, además esa noche habían hecho el amor de una manera deliciosa que le hacia pensar que de ahora en adelante le daría gusto en todo solo para verla sonreír de aquel forma y pasar con ella esos momentos espectaculares. Solo ella le hacia sentir completo.

- Nada de eso Draco, me prometiste que iríamos, además quiero salir, no me pase dos horas arreglándome para nada. Por otro lado, quedamos en que si quieres que el mundo mágico te quite el estigma que en un pasado te ganaste y de verdad te vean como eres, debes empezar a cambiar de imagen ¿Que mejor que ir a un restaurante muggle para ver que el sangre pura Malfoy de verdad cambió? Draco amor, yo creo en ti, por favor cree en ti mismo.

La Castaña terminó dándole un beso a su novio y tomándolo de la mano guio la aparición conjunta. Llegaron a un parque cerca a los muelles, sabían que mantenía solo a esa hora y nadie les vería aparecer de repente, caminaron hasta The Refreshment Rooms, el restaurante escogido por la castaña, lo había visitado un par de veces con un chico muggle con el que salia el año pasado y era del área metropolitana de Liverpool, aquel sitio le fascinaba, además de servir comida vegetariana deliciosa, tenia una terraza para bebidas con vista al rio Mersey y en el fondo la ciudad, en la que se podía perder en sus pensamientos o como pensaba hacer aquella noche, disfrutar de una velada inolvidable.

Los nervios de Draco desaparecieron cuando su compañía empezó a sonreír, la mesa que les separaron tenia parte de la vista de la terraza y desde allí podían ver los edificios de Liverpool iluminados solo con sus bombillas, alguno que otro barco cruzando el canal. La brisa era refrescante, Astoria había escogido un vestido azul claro ajustado en la parte de arriba, con un escote a la mitad que dejaba ver los encantos de la chica sin ser vulgar, en la cintura el vestido se ceñía al cuerpo pero se convertía en una una hermosa falda de prenses que llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, para Draco ver a su novia feliz, vestida de aquella forma era mágico, el viento hacia que el cabello de la chica se levantara y su falda ondeara marcando sus piernas. Esta era una imagen que el rubio jamas olvidaria.

Pidieron la cena, Astoria sugirió un plato vegetariano que incluía una hamburguesa que a su juicio era la mejor del país pero Draco decidió acompañarlo con un filete. En realidad no era tan malo como había pensado, no habían velas flotando, la comida no aparecía mágicamente en la mesa y nadie lo miraba como a un bicho raro, de verdad Draco se estaba divirtiendo.

Casi dos horas después de haber llegado al restaurante, habían terminado con la cena y ahora se encontraban en la terraza de bebidas que para satisfacción de Draco se encontraba sola, el viento en el exterior hacia ver aun mas hermosa a su novia y varios hombres la habían mirado con deseo haciendo estallar de rabia al Slytherin. Astoria que al parecer sabia más de costumbres y cosas muggles de las que Draco imaginaba había pedido dos cócteles llamados cucarachos a base de tequila mexicano y otros dos Elderflower Cordial a base de Ginebra y flores de Sauco, también habían pedido un par de cervezas aunque el plan era no beber mucho, solo celebrar. Los primeros en ser bebidos fueron los cucarachos, Astoria les encendió fuego haciendo uso de el encendedor que dejó el mesero y los bebieron, después tomaron los cócteles principales y decidieron que era momento de brindar.

- Draco, cielo, brindemos por estos meses que llevamos juntos, han sido los mejores, pero sobre todo, brindemos por tu nuevo empleo en el ministerio. ¡Salud!

La celebración por el nuevo empleo del Slytherin era mayor dado que el rubio había decidido no salir mucho de casa después de la caída del señor tenebroso pero hace unos meses, después de que conoció a Astoria, que tenia una nueva razón para vivir, que había a prendido a sonreír de alegría, se había propuesto a cambiar su imagen y para eso, debía empezar por buscar un empleo. La fortuna de los

Malfoy se había reducido considerablemente gracias a los malos manejos que Lucios hacia tratando de apoyar al señor tenebroso pero sobre todo, debido a la multa que les habían impuesto en los juicios.

La fortuna que aun les quedaba era suficiente para darse una vida de alardes como a la que estaban acostumbrados, durante años los Malfoy habían realizado negocios clandestinos con magos y muggles amasando una fortuna que se basaba en la apariencia. Draco estaba decidido a cambiar esa imagen por su Astoria. Durante casi tres meses había buscado trabajo en el mundo mágico pero debido a su reputación y a la de su familia, solamente familias con negocios no muy honorables o con inclinación a las artes oscuras estaban dispuestos a contratarle. Hace dos semanas, a Astoria se le había ocurrido pedirle ayuda a su jefe y amiga Hermione, de pues de todo, Hermione ya había sido testigo de los cambios que el rubio estaba haciendo en su vida cuando una tarde mientras disfrutaba de un helado junto a Ginny y Astoria, este se apareció y les saludo de buena manera y les pidió disculpas por todo, además, Astoria estaba segura que si una de las heroínas del mundo mágico abogaba por su novio, le seria más fácil conseguir empleo.

Hermione acompañada de Astoria, le había pedido directamente a Kingsley una oportunidad de empleo para Draco Malfoy que había decidido concedérsela, pero debido a su reputación debía tener una persona que le supervisara, Kingsley le había ofrecido el único puesto que tenia vacante y en el que ademas de probar si en verdad Malfoy había cambiado, le podría supervisar casi personalmente, el puesto vacante era el de asistente del director del departamento de relaciones con los muggles, este puesto antes era ocupado por Audry Weasley que al empezar una relación con Percy, paso a ser su asistente personal. Kingsley estaba seguro que si Draco era capaz de demostrar que de verdad podía con un empleo en un departamento que según lo que lo conocían detestaba desde la cuna y bajo las ordenes de lo que el llamaba un traidor a la sangre, como Arthur Weasley, seria capaz de trabajar en el ministerio sin prejuicios y dando todo su potencial.

Bueno Quiero agradecerles a todos los que han llegado leyendo hasta aquí, de verdad que aprecio mucho ver como suben las lecturas incluso en los días en los que no actualizo. Espero les esté gustando las historia, les queria comentar sobre la frecuencia de actualización, esta historia se actualiza cada 1 o dos semanas y aveces cada 3 semanas, quiero darles la seguridad de que cuando no quiera actualizar o no pueda actualizar más, publicare el final de la historia o marcare la historia como terminada.

Por otro lado, me gustaría recibir criticas, buenas o malas, de los que leen la historia.

Sin más, esperen pronto un nuevo capitulo, ya tengo escrito dos más y de verdad están fantásticos, vienen varias sorpresas.

Saludos desde Cali, Colombia


	41. París

- Bonjour monsieur Laurent

- Bonjour mademoiselle Granger, comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci, ils sont Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. Qui est le traducteur?

A ultima hora hubo un cambio de planes entre los chicos, por alguna extraña razón, Kingsley había ordenado que Hermione viajara a Francia como parte de la comitiva especial, lo casual es que la permanencia de la chica era solamente durante unos días, según el ministro de magia ella estaba seleccionada para hacer parte del encuentro de delegaciones ya que Harry había decidido no aparecer en publico, por otro lado la visita coincidía con los días en que la totalidad de los Weasley se encontrarían en Francia, todos tenían boletos para asistir al partido inaugural entre las Arpías de HolyHead y el equipo local los Quiberon Quafflepunchers, además de a la ceremonia inaugural de la copa europea cortesía de Ginny.

Debido a las protestas de la castaña dado que solo hasta el mismo día de la partida le habían comunicado de su viaje, el ministro le había dicho que por un mal entendido, durante las primeras 12 horas los chicos no tendrían interprete o traductor en Francia y les seria complicado comunicarse, por eso ella que era la que mejor francés hablaba y era de toda la confianza de los muchachos, se encargaría de hacerlos llegar hasta un punto de encuentro donde el señor Laurent los conduciría hasta la mansión Delacour y les ayudaría con la interpretación por unas horas. El señor Laurent era un viejo mago conocido por Hermione dado que este había visitado el ministerio en meses anteriores, sobre todo el departamento de criaturas mágicas ya que buscaba una información sobre los testrals domesticados de Hogwarts.

La realidad era que Ron había solicitado como un favor personal al ministro que hiciera lo posible por hacer que Hermione viajara con ellos durante esa primera semana debido a que le daba miedo dejarla sola en el país sabiendo de la posible amenaza que tenían y no quedaba ninguno de los Weasley para "echarle un ojo". Hermione debía regresar en cuatro días justo cuando el señor Weasley y su esposa regresaban a la madriguera después de ver el primer partido de su hija.

- Je vais prendre soin de les guider vers le manoir Delacour, Gabrielle Delacour fois alla être son traducteur. elle s'est portée volontaire. - Merci Monsieur Laurent.

Hermione hizo su acostumbrada cara de mal genio y de mala gana subió con los chicos al coche que les tenia Marco Laurent listo para llevarlos hasta la casa de los Delacour.

- Hermione amor ¿Por que estas de mal genio?.

Tanto Ron como Harry habían notado el cambio de expresión en su acompañante y aunque suponían la razón, al no entender el francés solo atinaron a preguntar.

- En serio Herms, yo también tengo curiosidad que te pasa por que ese cambio de humor.

- ¿Acaso no se dan cuenta? Kingsley me hizo venir antes por que según el ustedes no tendrían quien les ayudara con la comunicación por horas y ahora resulta que vamos directamente a la casa de los padres de Fleur y su hermana se ofreció de traductora. ¡YO DEBERIA ESTAR TRABAJANDO EN CASA NO PERDIENDO EL TIEMPO AQUI!

La castaña había subido unas octavas su voz como hacia mucho tiempo no lo hacia y de sus ojos empezaron a brotar lagrimas, Ron al ver esto simplemente se sentó a su lado y le tomo en brazos intentando calmarla. - Ya, ya amor. Tomalo como unas pequeñas vacaciones en París para los dos, en los ratos libres me podrás mostrar esos sitios románticos de los que tanto me hablas y te prometo que Harry y yo te ayudaremos con cosas de la oficina al volver.

Aunque Harry rechazó y negó con la cabeza la idea de su mejor amigo de ayudarle con cosas de la oficina a Hermione, no pudo evitar sonreír por que ron se había salido con la suya, no solo logró que la muy responsable y perfecta Hermione estuviera segura a su lado, sino que había cuadrado ya una salida romántica por la ciudad del amor. La castaña acepto la propuesta y después de un beso con su pelirrojo se seco las lagrimas y empezó a sonreír, a ella también le parecía excelente la idea de pasar algunos horas con su novio en esos lugares donde siempre había soñado compartir con alguien especial.

Al cabo de un par de horas y de haber atravesado la hermosa ciudad de París por una de sus anchas autopistas, Laurent había guiado al trió dorado hacia una zona donde empezaban a resaltar los arboles y se dejaba atrás la ruidosa ciudad. Llegaron hasta el final de una calle, allí habían dos enormes casas una en frente de la otra a cada lado de la calle, la vía terminaba en un parque que a su vez terminaba en un bosque, la cas de la izquierda de la calle era de ladrillo, a simple vista parecía tener 3 pisos, contaba con un espacio para el parque de vehículos, estaba encerrada con una reja de madera muy muggle. Por el contrario, la casa de la derecha, una casa de al menos 4 pisos, el doble de grande de la del frente, tenia un muro de arboles de dos metros de alto que impedían ver a su interior, la casa aunque no era de madera, parecía tener algún efecto que daba la impresión que lo fuera y al contrario de todas las demás de la calle, esa casa estaba impecable, como recién construida, resaltaba sobre las otras y esto era algo difícil ya que aquel era un sector muy exclusivo de la ciudad y todas las casas eran hermosas al menos por fuera.

Apenas bajaron del automóvil, notaron como una hermosa chica rubia con un cuerpo perfecto y que haria suspirar a cualquiera, salia por la ancha puerta y saltaba a los brazos de Harry y después de Ron depositando besos en las mejillas de los chicos, demorándose un poco mas de lo que hubiera sido aceptable por una muy celosa Hermione que miraba la escena a un lado. Después la chica saludo a Hermione, las dos chicas se conocían muy bien desde la boda de Fleur hace uno años.

- Biengvenidos muchachos, yo segre su anfitriona y guia, papá esta un poco ocupado con los prepagativos del banquete oficial y yo me ofrecí. Despuegs de todo usgtedes me salvagon la vida.

Gabrielle Delacour tomó a Ron de la mano y los guió hasta el interior de su casa, el colorado apenas miraba a Hermione con ojos de perdón. Al parecer los Weasley tenían cierto poder sobre las hermanas Delacour.

- Veo que te has puesto muy apuesto Gon, imagino que debes de tenerg muchas seguidogas, sugugamente tienes novia en Longdes ¿vegdad?

La menor de las hermanas Delacour utilizaba todo su encanto de veela para coquetear con Ron que apenas la miraba y miraba a su novia y su mejor amigo.

- SI, tienes razón Gabrielle, tiene novia pero no está en Londres, esta aquí en París y si no dejas de coquetear con mi novio estaré en problemas con tu familia.

Hermione caminó hasta donde la rubia tenia de la mano a su pelirrojo y le tomo de la otra, halo a Ron hacia si, haciendo que la otra chica boquiabierta y con cara de decepción lo soltara mientras veía como la castaña besaba al chico al que hace unos minutos coqueteaba, Harry apenas sonreía.

Después de unos instantes, la rubia guió a los chicos a sus habitaciones, habían separado tres cuartos para los primeros invitados pero debido a la negación de Hermione a dormir lejos de Ron, al final solo utilizaron dos, ese día debían tomar el almuerzo en la Mansion Delacour para que después Gabrielle les guiara hasta el ministerio donde se presentarían con el ministro francés y saludarían al padre de Fleur.

Aquel día había terminado y los tres chicos estaban cansados, el siguiente día lo tenían libre, solo hasta dentro de dos días a las 2 de la tarde tenían compromisos pues debían ir hasta el allée Box donde George y Angelina inaugurarían la primera sucursal de sortilegios Weasley fuera de el Reino Unido a la que asistiría la familia en pleno, incluso esperaban la visita de Ginny y el resto de las Arpías para dicho evento.

Los chicos estaban despiertos, eran las nueve de la noche cuando por la chimenea de la sala de la casa apareció sonriente el señor Delacour. Ese día mas temprano cuando se habían presentado en el ministerio le habían podido saludar pero dado que los franceses estaban terminando los detalles de el banquete que darían en dos días no habían podido quedarse. Ese largo día que incluía un viaje en avión desde Londres y un largo recorrido por París los tenia agotados pero Harry necesitaba hablar con el padre de Fleur sobre los negocios pendientes. - Buenas noches muchachos ¿Como los ha tratado Apolline y Gabrielle?

El señor Delacour aunque no trabajaba con el ministerio, si hacia parte de las familias mágicas mas influyentes de Francia y por esa razón estaba encargado de parte de la organización del banquete de bienvenida a las delegaciones, Apolline Delacour su esposa ese día les había atendido como a reyes preparándoles las mejores comidas típicas francesas para la cena.

- Buenas noches Señor Delacour.

Contestaron a coro los tres jóvenes que le esperaban en la sala. - Señor Delacour lo estaba esperando, quería saber cuando podemos hablar sobre ese tema que tenemos pendiente, es que necesito cuadrar mi agenda. - Por supuesto Harry, mañana tengo libre y podemos terminar ese tema de una vez, en la mañana te parece bien. - Mañana es perfecto, ademas si es en la mañana Ron y Hermione pueden aprovechar la tarde para salir por la ciudad, ellos me acompañaran en el negocio. - ¿Esta seguro de querer compañía durante nuestra reunión? según entiendo lo que tenemos que hablar es secreto. - No se preocupe señor Delacour, yo no tengo secretos con Ron, Hermione o con mi prometida, aunque por ahora solo mis dos mejores amigos sabrán de lo que vamos hablar.

Los chicos pasaron a sus habitaciones, Harry cayó dormido casi al instante de tocar su cama, durante toda la noche y como era la costumbre, solo pudo soñar con una hermosa pelirroja que le volvía loco. Por el contrario, en la habitación de al lado, sus dos mejores amigos conversaban un poco a la luz del televisor que como cosa extraña en la casa de un mago estaba en frente de la cama.

- Me alegro mucho de que Kingsley me obligara a venir, creo que le escribiré diciéndole que me quedo durante los días que vas a estar acá con Harry.

- Eso no sera necesario amor, Harry y yo nos sabemos cuidar solos y tu debes trabajar.

En el fondo Ron sonreía por que sabia los verdaderos motivos de su novia para quedarse y solo le llevaba la contraria por diversión.

- ¿Como que no será necesario, acaso no viste como esa trepadora te coqueteaba delante mio? - Si nena pero después de que le aclaraste que eras mi novia no volvió a cercarse. - RON PERO ¿NO TE FIJASTE COMO TE MIRA? - Relajate cariño, tu sabes que a mi me gustan las castañas, sabelotodo, come libros, liberadoras de elfos y adicional a eso deben haber sido como requisito principal, mi mejor amiga durante todo el colegio, Te amo.

Las palabras del pelirroja habían hecho su efecto, Hermione se relajó y logro quedarse dormida en los brazos de su novio a la luz de la televisión.

Había amanecido, en el Reino Unido, Allisson aun coordinaba la redada en el departamento de misterios del ministerio de magia británico, la expedición por el departamento mas inhóspito de el ministerio estaba tomando mas tiempo del que habían planeado. El inconveniente principal era el no poder detallar que había exactamente ahí dado que ni los mismos trabajadores de ese sector, los inefables conocían muy bien todo, según la información que tenían estaban buscando una especie de caja de seguridad muggle de apariencia no mágica y muy poco protegida que debía estar después de la sala de profecías, el problema es que dicha sala fue destruida durante la batalla del ministerio hace unos años y en su reconstrucción se agregaron nuevas zonas y salas. Allisson tenia el propósito de terminar antes de que volvieran sus jefes desde Francia, estaba consciente de que era nueva pero no quería traicionar la confianza que Harry Potter le había dado.

En Francia por otro lado, Gwenog Jones había hecho madrugar a su equipo a entrenar. El ministerio de magia francés tenia alquilado el Stade de France y sus alrededores durante los meses del torneo y lo había adecuado como un campo de Quidditch. La verdad, era que el departamento de deportes mágicos, había tenido que hechizar a varios miembros del ministerio de deportes francés para que dijeran que por un problema con la cancha, no podrían utilizar el estadio durante cinco meses para sus habituales ocupaciones. Las Arpías tenían el primer turno de entrenamiento y su capitana no quería desperdiciar ni un minuto, Ginny y sus compañeras volaban al rededor de los aros acostumbrándose al frio y a la nieve que empezaba a caer mientras practicaban originales y muy complicadas figuras y estrategias de vuelo para el torneo. Aquél día, el entrenamiento de las arpías sería a doble jornada pues tenían la invitación de George Weasley a la inauguración de la tienda y todas querían asistir.

Por su parte, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían desayunado en la casa de los Delacour junto al resto de la familia, según les había dicho el padre de Fleur, debían trasladarse hasta su oficina en el Allée Box recoger unos papeles y después partir hacia los dos lugares indicados. Todo esto lo harían mediante aparición conjunta guiados por el señor Delacour. Durante el desayuno, la rubia de curvas perfectas semi veela y hermana menor de Fleur Weasley, la hermosa Gabrielle Delacour no dejaba de observar a Ron mientras colocaba cara perdida y Hermione al lado del Pelirrojo la fruncía el ceño y le tomaba del brazo, mientras la miraba de tal forma que parecía que no faltaba sino que la castaña hechizara a la rubia, o por lo menos que alzara su varita.

A las nueve de la mañana el trío de oro acababa de aparecerse junto al señor Delacour en Le avenue pas trouvé, el sector mágico a las afueras de Nice en la costa azul francesa.

- Harry ¿Aquí no era donde Fleur le aconsejo a George que comprar un lugar?

- Así es Herms y como se que siempre llegas a las conclusiones sola, yo compré la propiedad que George había observado acá y justo ahora vamos a recibir oficialmente el lugar.

- PERO HARRY, como le haces eso a George, ¡tu sabías que era la mejor oportunidad para crecer el negocio!.

Antes de que Hermione siguiera protestando Harry empezó a caminar junto al señor Delacour que ya estaba unos pasos adelante dejando a su mejor amiga un poco irritada pero en silencio.

- Aquí es, hemos llegado.

Después de caminar durante algunos minutos y recorrer la muy francesa avenida, llegaron a el sitio que había quedado disponible. Le avenue pas trouvé como su nombre lo dice es una avenida perdida en el sector de la playa en Nice, la avenida mágica empieza en una zona boscosa cerca del muelle de carga y termina en una hermosa playa, tiene alrededor de cinco calles de largo y en algunos sectores dos de ancho, un encantamiento especial hace que aquella calle sea de mal augurio para los muggles, ademas de tener el Repello Muggletum que hace que los mas osados y que se atrevían a acercarse salieran repelidos en dirección contraria olvidando que tenían las intenciones de ir. Para los muggles esa era una zona boscosa de la ciudad con historias de fantasmas por lo que era totalmente invisible para ellos.

- Guau este lugar es fenomenal.

Ron estaba encantado del local que estaban visitando, era ancho y largo, contaba con dos pisos y con vista a la playa, perfecto para realizar en el cualquier tipo de construcción y justo al lado de una librería y de las tiendas de artículos escolares. Los tres chicos pasaron a la oficina del lugar que era lo único amoblado, solo un sofá, un sillón y una mesa en el centro, todas las demás áreas estaban en mal estado y desocupadas.

- Como pueden ver, el dueño anterior casi dejo que se cayera el lugar, esta propiedad vale por su ubicación, como le dije a George la reconstrucción puede costar un poco pero esta muy bien ubicado.

El señor Delacour les contó un poco la historia del lugar, de como por años había sido una tienda de varitas sucursal de Gregorovitch y hasta hace poco había funcionado, el local había caído en desuso y ahora tenia un nuevo dueño.

- Mi estimado Harry ¿Podrías decirme si estas seguro sobre a quien pondrás como dueño en los papeles de este lugar?.

Harry aun no salia del asombro, el ingles del señor Delacour era perfecto y nada parecido a su hija mayor hace unos años.

- Por supuesto que estoy seguro, esta propiedad debe estar a nombre de mi mejor amigo Ronald Billius Weasley aquí presente y de su novia y casi mi hermana Hermione Jean Granger.

El pelirrojo y la castaña simplemente no reaccionaban, el señor Delacour pasó los papeles de escrituras par que fueran firmados por los nuevos titulares pero tuvo que esperar un buen rato a que estos salieron del shock y a que Harry les explicara sus planes.

- Harry pero... Pero... ¿Para que necesitamos Ron y yo esta propiedad?

- ¿Como que para que? Quiero que inviertan en Sortilegios Weasley, ustedes entraran como socios, un Potter no debe ser socio de un negocio Weasley pero una futura esposa de Weasley si así que ustedes dos le dirán a George que compraron la propiedad para que la empresa familiar tenga una de sus tiendas mas importantes aquí, con el dinero que tienen en Gringotts pueden costear la remodelacion de esto y las adecuaciones. No quiero que ninguno de ustedes o mis futuros sobrinos sufran por dinero ¿y que mejor forma que con un negocio familiar?

Como siempre que hablaban de estos temas, Harry manejaba la situación y hacia que sus compañeros de aventura callaran y aceptaran. Muy en el fondo Ron siempre había querido trabajar con los alegres y divertidos gemelos, cuando montaron la tienda había decidido algún día trabajar para ellos ya que estaba seguro que no alcanzaría buenas notas en sus timos y éxtasis, ahora que tenia la oportunidad de no solo trabajar para George sino de quizá ser participe del negocio sentía una felicidad enorme pero la pena le impedía demostrarla como deseaba. Hermione por su parte no podía aceptar lo que decía Harry y como su orgullo le impedía tener algo que según ella no se había ganado, iba a hablar con Ginny para que le hiciera entrar en razón a Harry.

- Harry, Ron, Señorita Granger hemos terminado con el papeleo aquí pero aun nos faltan dos lugares por visitar y si queremos terminar pronto debemos partir ya.

El señor Delacour acababa de tomar a los chicos en circulo y guio la desaparición. Llegaron a una zona apartada en un ciudad desconocida para ellos, desde donde se encontraban podían ver el mar.

- Harry ¿Que estamos haciendo aquí?.

Hermione que caminaba de la mano de Ron y al lado de Harry, preguntaba con su acostumbrada curiosidad mientras seguían al señor Delacour por el camino. - Si no estoy mal Herms, vamos a tratar de persuadir a alguien para que nos visite para navidad.

Con esa respuesta Hermione quedo aun mas curiosa y desubicada de lo que estaba antes de preguntar, cuando estaba a punto de seguir preguntando el señor Delacour se detuvo y con su varita toco el porche de la puerta de una hermosa casa con vista al mar que inmediatamente se abrió.

Una bruja joven y vestida con una largo vestido amarillo era escoltada por un par de elfos domésticos mientras caminaba al encuentro de los recién llegados. La casa tenia un estilo muy británico para estar en las costas francesas, se notaba que sus dueños tenían un excelente gusto artístico. Mientras caminaban, Hermione se entretuvo con una hermosa escultura que había en el jardín, sabia que era una imitación de una obra muggle, quizá una copia mágica, hasta donde recordaba el David de Miguel Angel se encontraba en Florencia Italia.

- Sigan por aquí la señora Warbeck los esta esperando en su estudio.

- ¿La señora Warbeck? ¿Harry estamos en la casa de Celestina Warbeck? - Si Ron, entremos, no seamos groseros.

Todos pasaron al estudio y esperaron. Al cabo de unos minutos la mismísima Celestina Warbeck entro a el hermoso lugar y saludo al señor Delacour, al parecer se conocian de hace tiempo.

El señor Delacour había asesorado hace muchos años a Celestina Warbeck en la compra de la propiedad donde se encontraban ahora, el era quizá el mas famoso intermediario de compras de propiedades en el mundo mágico en Francia.

- Celestina, te presento a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, estoy seguro que has escuchado sobre ellos.

- Por supuesto que se quienes son, gracias a ellos puedo volver a mi país sin temerle a Voldemort.

Para Harry y sus dos mejores amigos fue una sorpresa que una persona diferente a los miembros de la orden llamaran al señor tenebroso por su nombre. Los tres le dieron la mano a la famosa cantante y se sentaron a su señal.

- Según me dijo Francis, viniste hasta acá para hacerme una propuesta Harry Potter, según entiendo quieres contratarme para el día de navidad de este año.

Como muchas veces durante ese mismo día, Ron y Hermione no tenían la menor idea sobre los planes de su mejor amigo.

- Así es señora Warbeck, tal y como se lo ha dicho el señor Delacour, me encantaría poder contar con su presencia para esta próxima navidad.

- O Mi estimado muchacho, me encantaría poder ayudarte, como sabes, cada año para esa fecha tengo un concierto que transmite la MBC UK y no puedo dejar de hacerlo, además el dinero queme pagan por esa presentación lo dono para San Mungo.

- Entiendo perfectamente señora Warbeck pero que pasaría si yo le contrato para ese día y ademas me comprometo a donar la misma cantidad de dinero que le pague a usted al hospital de heridas mágicas. Lo de la transmisión por radio, lo podríamos arreglar, después de todo se puede transmitir desde cualquier sitio.

- ¿Esta seguro de poder hacer todo eso que me dice señor Potter? Déjeme decirle que estamos hablando de mucho dinero.

- No, no se preocupe por eso señora Warbeck la persona a quien mi prometida y yo le daremos el concierto como regalo merece eso y cualquier cosa más y puedo permitírmelo.

- Esta bien señor Potter, mi coro de Banshees y yo estaremos donde usted nos diga esa noche siempre y cuando logre autorizar la transmisión por radio mágica.

- Muchas gracias señora Warbeck se lo agradezco mucho y no se preocupe por eso, solo quisiera saber ¿como estaremos en contacto y todo lo demás?

- No te preocupes por eso, yo debo estar una semana antes en Londres, te envío una lechuza y nos ponemos en contacto. - Esta bien muchas gracias y si nos disculpa, debemos realizar otra diligencia ahora.

Los cuatro visitantes se despidieron y salieron de casa, al parecer las dos primeras paradas les había tomado más tiempo del que tenían presupuestado y ya era la hora del almuerzo y debían regresar a casa. Al final, Harry y el Señor Delacour acordaron que dejarían para otro día la siguiente parada pues ambos tenían compromisos ya pactados para la tarde.

Eran las 7 de la noche Harry acababa de regresar de la primera reunir oficial con el departamento de aurores de Francia, en realidad, lo que había tenido era una tarde de charla con su par francés en la que habían terminado de acordar la agenda de esos días, Harry ademas había aprovechado para comentarle al director de aurores de ese país sobre la investigación que actualmente su departamento hacia en casa, la cordialidad entre ambos departamentos se había reforzado cuando los franceses se ofrecieron a ayudar a la captura de varios mortífagos que estaban en su territorio, ahora ambos cuerpos deberían actuar juntos en caso de que la amenaza de la poción que suprime los poderes se hiciese efectiva.

Les Champs-Élysées eran recorridos por cientos de turistas, y miles de parisinos en ese momento, muchos de ellos tomados de la mano, en familia, esposos, novios, amigos, lo que ninguno de ellos sospechaba era que un par de magos enamorados disfrutaban de la llamada "la plus belle avenue du monde" la avenida más hermosa del mundo. Ron era guiado por esos hermosos lugares por su novia y prometida Hermione.

Después del almuerzo y tal y como tenían planeado, habían salido a caminar por Paris, la castaña conocía el centro histórico de la ciudad del amor desde niña pues sus padres la habían llevado varias veces, por eso, desde niña había soñado con caminar por aquellos románticos parajes con alguien especial, alguien de quien estuviera completa y enteramente enamorada, al fin estaba cumpliendo con su sueño y de la mano de según ella el hombre más maravilloso del mundo, su pelirrojo de ojos azules. Apenas salieron de casa llegaron hasta la zona de los museos, Hermione no se arriesgo a aburrir a su pelirrojo con arte muggle por más que se moría de ganas de entrar así que solo caminaron, del Luvre pasaron al museo de arte moderno, caminaron por la plaza de la concordia y ahora pasaban en los alrededores del arco del triunfo, habían comprado unos boletos para el cine que se encontraba en la zona y después pasarían por la famosa y elegante torre Eiffel donde tomarían la cena. Habían conversado de lo que habían hecho con Harry mas temprano, su mejor amigo no solo había gastado una cantidad impresionante de dinero comprando una propiedad en la zona mágica mas apetecida por los estudiantes de Beauxbatons, que además estaba dentro de los planes de su cuñado George, sino que además había decidido escriturarla a nombre de ellos dos para que según el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo, ellos sus dos mejores amigos la usaran como una inversión inicial en Sortilegios Weasley donde solo debían aportar el dinero para la adecuación y demás gastos y así volverse socios, también había contratado a la cantante más famosa del mundo mágico para que cantara en navidad, como regalo al parecer según ellos creían para Molly Weasley. ¿Cuando dejaría de sorprenderlos su mejor amigo?

- Ron, creo que debemos hablar con Gin antes de aceptar que Harry nos entregue esa propiedad, no se si ella sabe de esa decisión y mas aún, no se si estaría de acuerdo con ella.

- Estoy de acuerdo Hermy, si mañana la vemos en la inauguración de la tienda le podemos consultar, no quisiera ver enojada a mi hermana, no te imaginas lo insoportable que se vuelve. ¡Que hermosa vista!

- Si, desde este lugar se puede ver toda la ciudad, es muy romántico, siempre soñé con estar aquí contigo. - ¿Conmigo?

- Si amor, desde niña soñé con venir aquí con la persona a quien amara y con quien decidiera pasar el resto de mi vida, ahora me doy cuenta que tuve muchas oportunidades de venir con otras personas pero siempre estuve esperando por ti. Gracias a Kingsley que me hizo venir, de otra manera no habria podido disfrutar de este hermoso paisaje.

- Herms, este paisaje puede ser muy hermoso pero solo se completa con tu presencia.

La pareja de enamorados bajo de la torre y tomados de la mano caminaron durante un rato más hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver, eran casi las 10 de la noche en París y al otro día debían madrugar a esperar a el resto de la familia y atender otros asuntos del ministerio. Tomaron los paquetes con lo que habían comprado por la tiendas y las fotos instantáneas que se habían hecho sacar en distintos lugares y desaparecieron camino a la casa Delacour.

Gracias a todos por leer, por comentar y por añadir a los favoritos, la próxima actualización tardara creo entre dos y tres semanas así que paciencia, espero sus comentarios.


	42. Resultados

Aquella mañana Allisson Garwood estaba radiante y sonriente aunque muy preocupada, la noche anterior había tomado una decisión afortunada cuando les dijo a los 3 hombres a su cargo que se quedaran esa noche y continuaran buscando su objetivo pues perdían mas tiempo dejando marcas del lugar donde iban y caminando de regreso a la puerta y al otro día, de regreso al punto donde iban. El departamento de misterios de ministerio de magia británico era inmenso y aveces daba la impresión de no tener fin. A eso de las once de la noche Taylor había removido unos estantes extrañamente caídos solo para encontrarse con una caja como la que les había descrito Allisson que buscaban, el lugar esta destrozado, en el suelo una carpeta con papeles que al recogerlos descubrieron era el archivo sobre la siniestra poción, ahora tenían nueva información, la primera, hace algún tiempo, un par de meses quizá, hubo una incursiona hasta ese día desconocida en el ministerio, segundo los que se tomaron el ministerio habían logrado su objetivo que era conocer más sobre esa poción, tercero, tenían las prueba definitivas que relacionaban las muertes en Alemania, Perú y Brasil con el Reino Unido pues los nombres de familiares o las mismas victimas estaban en un archivo oficial del ministerio.

Lo primero que hicieron fue recoger todo y guardarlo en una caja sellada de forma mágica, se supone que debía reportarlo con su jefe pero dado que Harry se encontraba fuera del país, no podía hacerlo en ese instante por eso, había decidió llevar aquel material al lugar más seguro que hasta ese momento conocía y al que podía entrar, con lo que no contaba Allisson era que al salir del departamento de misterios, con la caja levitando a su lado y escoltada de cerca por sus tres compañeros, se fuera a encontrar con Percy y Arthur Weasley.

- Allisson ¿Que es esto?

- Buenas noches señores Weasley, pues como ustedes saben teníamos una tarea que hacer y acabamos de terminarla, en la caja esta el resultado.

Allisson había hablado en clave por si alguien por allí pudiera estar escuchando aunque eran altas horas de la noche en el ministerio y pocos empleados quedaban.

- Entiendo perfectamente querida y ¿que piensas hacer con la caja?. Como siempre el señor Weasley utilizando su acostumbrada amabilidad siguió la conversación de la chica.

- Dado que a esta hora no puedo contactarme con Harry, Ron o el ministro, había decido dejar este material en la oficina del director del cuartel ya que solo los autorizados podemos entrar.

- No nada de eso querida, seria muy irresponsable dejar este material en un lugar donde personas no enteradas del tema estén autorizadas a entrar, ven con nosotros, conozco un lugar mucho más seguro.

Allisson, que había sido autorizada a confiar plenamente en el criterio de Arthur Weasley, despachó a Welch, Taylor y Wallemby hacia sus casas con la orden de regresar a las diez de la mañana a la oficina, después había seguido a los dos pelirrojos hacia el departamento de relaciones con los muggles desde donde se trasladaron usando la red flu hasta la madriguera.

- Querida esperame aquí.

Molly Weasley le ofreció una bebida a la chica mientras esperaban el regreso del pelirrojo mayor que apareció de nuevo en la sala de su después de unos minutos.

- Disculpe señor Weasley ¿podría decirme a donde nos dirigimos?

- Por supuesto Allisson, vamos a ir al No. 12 de Grimmauld Place la casa de Harry, quizá es la casa mas segura del país, antes era la casa de la familia Black, después fue y sigue siendo el cuartel general de la Orden de Fénix y aún cuenta con todos los encantamientos de seguridad de esas épocas, ahora después de que Harry y mi hija la remodelaron aumentaron todos los encantamientos de seguridad, Hermione se encargo de algunos, yo de otros y el mismo Harry de muchos otros también.

La siguiente pregunta de la joven auror aunque en su mente era lógica, después de que escucho la respuesta e sintió la chica mas estúpida del mundo mágico.

- Si es tan segura ¿Como será posible que entremos si ninguno de sus ocupantes está?

- Muy fácil Allisson, mi querida Hermione la novia de mi hijo Ron y la mejor amiga de Harry y mi hija le puso un encantamiento especial a la casa en el que evita que alguien entre a la casa, exceptuando a las personas autorizadas, estas personas deben estar en la lista que se encuentra dentro de la casa, como has de suponer, Harry tiene autorizados a todos los miembros de la familia para entrar en su casa pero en su ausencia o la de Ginny, solo Ron, Hermione mi esposo o yo podemos entrar o autorizar la entrada así que ahora que me ausente, estaba colocando tu nombre de manera temporal en la lista. Así que si no es mucha molestia ¿podrías seguirme?.

Allisson siguió a Arthur Weasley hasta la chimenea y después de el uso la red flu para llegar hasta la cas de Harry, una vez allí decidieron que el lugar más seguro era la biblioteca donde dejaron la enorme caja junto a una nota. Ahora Allisson solo debía informarle a Harry o al ministro de lo encontrado y esperar mas instrucciones. La caja la dejarían en aquel lugar hasta que Harry regresara o el ministro ordenara su traslado aunque esto no podía suceder hasta dentro de dos días que la familia Weasley en pleno regresara de Francia.

Allisson le había comunicado al ministro sobre el hallazgo y los movimientos de la noche anterior apenas llegó esa mañana al ministerio. La hermosa y astuta auror pensó que quizá el ministro iba a objetar sobre la forma de proceder de Arthur Weasley y sobre el destino de la caja con la información confidencial, pero al contrario de esto, Kingsley Shacklebolt le había dicho que esa había sido una excelente decisión, pero lo que de verdad tenia radiante y sonriente a la chica era la orden directa del ministro de viajar de inmediato usando un traslador hasta París para informar a Harry y a Ron sobre el hallazgo y esperar las instrucciones que estos tendrían para ella, además podría aprovechar para asistir al partido inaugural o comprar algunas cosas en esa ciudad. El ministro estaba seguro que apenas Harry se enterara de lo encontrado tomaría cartas en el asunto por lo que no se preocupo por el tema en el acto sabiendo que su pupilo seguro ya tenia algún plan.

Apenas si el sol amenazaba con salir y en la mansión Delacour a las afueras de París y ya todos sus ocupantes estaban despiertos, estaban esperando deseosos el momento en que su primera nieta y sobrina les visitara por primera vez. Hacía tan solo una hora que Percy y Audry Weasley habían llegado usando un traslador hasta la parte trasera de la casa, según les había dicho el pelirrojo, Bill y Fleur habían decidido viajar en tren debido a que usar un transformador no era cómodo para la pequeña rubia y no querían aparecerse con ella y quizá escindirla, George y Angelina habían viajado desde la mañana anterior para tener todo verificado y cuadrado en la tienda, a diferencia de los demás miembros de la familia, George y Angelina se estaban hospedando en un espacio habilitado en su nueva tienda. Al parecer, era una de las ideas de Fred, tener la casa en la tienda, por eso George en las dos tiendas que tenia en casa y la que estaba por abrir en París, había incluido una cas en los pisos superiores aunque la mas grande y adecuada era la del callejón Diagon, en Hogsmeade y en París apenas si tenia un pequeño apartamento con dos habitaciones y baño al lado de la oficina principal.

El señor y la señora Weasley por su parte, habían decidido viajar hasta la concentración de las Arpías, la señora Weasley quería verificar por si misma que Ginny estuviera bien, era la primera vez que su pequeña viajaba sola e iba a estar varios meses por fuera después del colegio. Después de visitar a Ginny, usarían la red flu para llegar hasta Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux en el allée Box de París llegando un poco antes que los demás.

- ¡Se están tagdando mucho!

- Relajate Gabrielle, en cualquier momento llegan, según nos dijo Percy hace dos horas salieron deben estar por llegar.

- Papá estoy tan emocionada, ya quiego teneg a Victoire en mis manos.

No habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que Percy y su esposa habían llegado a la mansión Delacour cuando un Escarabajo gigante apareció en medio de la sala.

- "_Hemos llegado a París, tomaremos un taxi y pronto estaremos en casa"_

El patronus se desvaneció y la familia Delacour se empezó a preparar para los invitados, mientras Gabrielle y su madre preparaban el desayuno, en especial el de la pequeña Victoire, el señor Delacour, preparaba las habitaciones, Ron, Percy, Audry y Harry habían salido al jardín a esperar a Bill y sus dos chicas, Hermione aun dormía en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con su novio ya que Ron no había querido despertarle temprano.

-Percy, Audry esta lista su habitación si quieren pueden pasar para que se acomoden y dejen las maletas.

- Muchas gracias.

- Audry amor, podridas ir con el señor Delacour e instalarnos?

Audry Weasley se aparto de su esposo, su cuñado y concuñado y se fue detrás del Francis Delacour levitando las maletas con un rápido movimiento de varita, Percy ya le había dicho a su esposa que necesitaba darle a su hermano y cuñado una razón importante del ministerio y que no sabia en que momento hacerlo pues sabia que no iban a estar solos, por eso, cuando Percy le insinuó que fuera ella sola a la habitación, se levantó dejándolos solos.

- Harry, te tengo noticias sobre el departamento de misterios...

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que Harry y Ron se miraran y como si estuvieran sincronizados empezaran a caminar hacia la habitación que estaba ocupando Harry, Percy los siguió entendiendo que se dirigían a un lugar más privado. Una vez en la habitación les tomó dos segundos conjurar un muffliato y tres sillas para sentarse.

- Y papá no le permitió guardar lo encontrado en el departamento sino que la llevo a Grimmauld Place por ser más seguro.

Con estas palabras el tercero de los hermanos Weasley terminó de informar lo que sabía sobre la operación de Allisson, la razón del ministro Kingsley y de los movimientos de la noche anterior.

Los tres chicos salieron de la habitación y se encontraron que Hermione que ya se había aseado y conversaba con Audry con una enorme sonrisa, todos bajaron de regreso a la sala.

En la parte exterior de la casa, un taxi se detenía, su conductor no podía dejar de ver a la rubia que traía como pasajera, la devoraba con los ojos, Bill había notado esto desde que habían abordado el vehículo, afortunadamente desde hacia tiempo el mayor de los hijos de Arthur y Molly Weasley había aprendido a manejar el ataque de ira que le daba cuando algún hombre miraba a su hermosa, inteligente, rubia e irresistible esposa. La primera en decender fue Fleur que llevaba en brazos a su pequeña hija, Bill pago el taxi y tomo las maletas, al parecer el poco de licantropia que corría por sus venas le daban más fuera de lo normal.

Fleur aun conservaba su juego de llaves de casa y no dudó en utilizarlo. La familia Delacour se había enseñado algunas de las acciones de los muggles debido a que vivían en una zona de París donde ellos eran la única familia mágica y debían guardar el secreto y las apariencias.

- Bonjour ma belle famille.

Justo cuando los Weasley, Hermione y Harry iban llegando a la sala escucharon la voz de Fleur hablando en francés. Lo siguiente que vieron fue que Gabrielle paso corriendo como un rayo por la mitad de la sala y se topó con su hermana mayor en la puerta de la casa. En el fondo un sonriente Bill sostenía con facilidad cuatro enormes maletas y avanzaba detrás de su esposa hacia la casa que no visitaba desde que le pidió matrimonio a Fleur hace ya un par de años.

Gabrielle Delacour saludó a su hermana e inmediatamente pidió cargar a su sobrina - Victoire, tu es le plus beau bébé du monde. La rubia tomó a su sobrina en brazos saludo a su cuñado y entró en la casa con una sonrisa que enamoraría a cualquier hombre.

Fleur y Bill saludaron a los señores Delacour, Harry, Hermione y los demás, Fleur se fue con su madre y hermana hacia la cocina, Hermione y Audry decidieron ayudarles y fueron a su encuentro mientras los hombres en la sala terminaban los saludos y ayudaban con las maletas que una vez con la puerta cerrada, hicieron levitar hasta la habitación de soltera de Fleur que ahora usarían como habitación matrimonial.

En un pequeño y bohemio sector de París se estaban hospedando varios de los equipos internacionales que iban a participar en el campeonato europeo de Quidditch, al igual que el estadio, los hoteles de esta zona habían sido reservados por el ministerio de magia francés durante todo el tiempo, en este caso, los integrantes de los equipos tenían prohibido hacer magia fuera de las habitaciones, dentro de estas, solo podían utilizar magia como ayuda, alcanzar objetos, hacer aseo y ordenar las cosas, usar objetos mágicos como vuela plumas, y enviar cartas mediante lechuzas, todo con el fin de que los muggles que atendían en ese lugar no sospecharan nada y mantener el secreto. Ginny Weasley, la buscadora del equipo clasificado por el Reino Unido, las Arpías de HolyHead, acababa de terminar de arreglarse para salir, se había puesto un lindo vestido que había comprado durante unas de sus visitas al centro comercial muggle junto a Hermione, había decidido usarlo para una ocasión especial, apenas si la pelirroja había terminado de hacerse un peinado como Hermione le había enseñado, sin uso de magia cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta de su habitación, la menor de los Weasley se levantó sonriendo de frente el espejó y caminó hacia la puerta, su compañera de habitación Satina Spike apenas estaba en la ducha y como en las veces anteriores, tardaría en salir un poco más.

- ¡Mamá, Papá! ¿Que hacen aquí?

La sorpresa de Ginny fue mayúscula al ver a sus dos padres en la puerta, ella esperaba que Harry la recogiera, según le habían dicho unas personas del ministerio francés, su famoso novio y prometido se encontraba en el país y por un momento ella había pensado que quizá la recogería aquel día.

- Tu madre quería asegurarse que estuvieras bien huroncito. ¿a quien esperabas ver y mas vestida de esa forma jovencita?

- Pues a Harry papá ¿a quien más esperaría?, me di cuenta que esta aquí y guardaba la esperanza de que viniera a recogerme para ir a la fiesta de George, pero me alegro demasiado que estén aquí.

La pelirroja beso y abrazó a sus padres y salió junto a ellos de la habitación. El señor y la señora Weasley le confirmaron a su hija que Harry se encontraba en Francia junto como era de esperarse a Ron y Hermione, que se estaban quedando en la casa de los padres de Fleur y que seguramente lo vería en la inauguración de la tienda. Pasada casi una hora, todo el equipo estaba listo para trasladarse hacia el allée Box, para esto debían dirigirse hasta una casa que había al frente del hotel, una vez allí, utilizarían la chimenea trasera para ingresar a la red flu y llegar hasta el destino, aquella casa pertenecía al ministerio y por tanto era segura.

En la calle mágica de París se vivía una fiesta nunca antes vista, de una de las edificaciones recientemente remodeladas, salían festones, pasacalles, confeti, se le arrojaba agua a los incautos, incluso si te quedabas viendo muy concentrado el inmueble te arrojaba fuego que te perseguía durante unos segundos, este lugar era el nuevo Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux o por lo menos así decía el gran aviso gigante con el rostro de los gemelos Weasley adornado por un sombrero que subía y bajaba de la cabeza mostrando algún truco de magia diferente cada vez que lo hacia. A diferencia de los dos sortilegios Weasley de el Reino Unido, la cabeza que se muestra esta nueva sede de la tienda de bromas familiar, tiene la particularidad de ser una cabeza desorejada como el mismo George aunque uno de los encantamientos que realiza por acción del gigante sombrero era transformarse y mostrar la cabeza de con sus dos orejas.

- Buenos días señor Weasley

- Buenos días señorita... - Garwood, Allisson Garwood

- En que puedo ayudarte señorita Garwood, puedo darme cuenta que no eres de por acá, seguro conoces nuestra tienda del callejón Diagon en en Londres y vienes a comprar algo, lo siento abrimos en dos horas.

- Tiene usted razón señor Weasley, no soy de este país, al igual que usted soy británica, conozco sortilegios Weasley del Callejón Diagon y del Hogsmeade pero se equivoca, no vengo a comprar nada.

En ese momento Angelina se acercaba a su esposo y a la hermosa chica con quien este conversaba y le tomaba por la cintura como marcando su territorio, al parecer este gesto no fue recibido por la joven auror pues siguió hablando como si nada hubiese pasado.

- Soy auror y estoy aquí por orden del ministro Kingsley, necesito urgentemente hablar con Harry Potter pero no se como localizarlo no conozco esta ciudad y no se donde está el, me imagino que el va a estar por aquí o estará en contacto con ustedes, ¿sera que me puedo quedar a esperarlo aquí?.

- Por supuesto que puedes, Harry debe llegar en un par de horas ¿tuviste tiempo de desayunar?

Ahora fue Angelina quien hablo un poco más relajada al darse cuenta que la chica que hablaba con su esposo no intentaba coquetearle sino pedir ayuda. La morena guió a la joven hasta la oficina de la tienda y le ofreció del desayuno que habían preparado, Angelina al igual que todos los Weasley era una excelente anfitriona.

- Harry y mi cuñado deben llegar pronto, esperalos aquí en la tienda, estas en tu casa.

Los primeros en llegar al nuevo Sortilegios Weasley de París fueron los señores Weasley y Ginny, las demás integrantes de las Arpías llegarían un poco después, aun faltaba una hora para la inauguración pero como siempre, la insistencia de la señora Weasley por no perderse nada de sus hijos les había hecho salir antes.

- Hijo esto es maravilloso, Fred estaría sonriente el día de hoy. - Lo se mamá, solo el sabía lo importante que esto era para mi, ya que para el era igual, me alegra que estén aquí la vamos a pasar bueno.

- Enana ¿y tus compañeras no piensan venir?, voy a lanzar la linea encantada de uniformes de las arpías para todos aquellos que quiera apoyarlas durante el campeonato, a y en la oficina hay una muy linda señorita esperando a Harry.

Como siempre muchas de las bromas del desorejado hacían reír y muchas veces preocupar, esta vez había sido la segunda opción, la pelirroja salió disparada hacia la oficina de la tienda que como era de esperarse, era idéntica en construcción a las de casa y llego hasta donde se encontraba Allisson Garwood descansando en un sofá.

¿Como creen que será la inauguración de la tienda?

Un personaje que está en Azkaban va a salir de prisión ¿Quien creen que sera?

Espero sus comentarios.


	43. Dudas

Eran las dos de la tarde y en _Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ acababan de cortar mágicamente el listón que declaraba inaugurada la nueva sede de sortilegios Weasley en Francia, las encargadas de hacerlo habían sido las integrantes de las Arpías de HolyHead encabezadas por su buscadora y ademas hermana de los gestores, novia y prometida del socio fundador y por un extraño movimiento y voluntad de su hermano George, socia de la empresa desde hacía casi dos años.

El listón mágico había sido encantado por George para que en el momento en que las jugadoras agitaran sus varitas, apareciera frente a ellos una imagen de Fred sonriendo y dándoles la bienvenida, invitando a todos los asistentes a pasar, conocer y comprar los mejores artículos salta clases que habían en el mundo y muchas cosas más. Después de que el encantamiento terminaba, cientos de juegos artificiales surcaron los cielos y los asistentes al evento ingresaron, estaban invitados los miembros del ministerio de magia francés, los comerciantes del sector y muchos reconocidos magos del país, además de toda la familia Weasley, los Delacour, Hermione y Harry, la expectativa generada había surtido el efecto deseado y para cuando se pudo ingresar al lugar ya habían cantidad de jóvenes y chicos conociendo y comprando artilugios. Era de gran ayuda que la moneda de los magos fuera la misma para todos en el mundo y no como los muggles que cada región tenia su nombre y su tipo de cambio.

- ¡Hola pelirroja hermosa, pelirroja, pelirroja, pelirroja. ¿Por que tan sola? ¿Acaso tu novio no vino acompañarte? pelirroja, pelirroja, pelirroja!.

Ginny recorría nuevamente la tienda disfrutando de los clientes y sus ocurrencias cuando escuchó una extraña voz que le hablaba y a la vez le coqueteaba desde atrás. En un principio no le prestó atención pues se había acostumbrado a que muchos hombres en la calle no solo en Londres, sino en París o en algunas otras ciudades le coquetearan, le saludaran o le hablaran, debido a su atractivo físico, su famoso novio, su rendimiento deportivo o su papel en la guerra mágica, en este caso y debido a la extrañeza e insistencia de la voz decidió voltearse y poner en su sitio a aquel inoportuno hombre.

- ¡Como te atreves a...! ¡Harry!

La joven y hermosa pelirroja saltó a los brazos de su novio y le besó demostrándole de esa forma cuanto le había extrañado en los últimos días. Harry había decidido no aparecer en público hasta el día del banquete de bienvenida al campeonato europeo de Quidditch, por tal razón, el chico de la cicatriz había llegado a la oficina del señor Delacour que queda en esa misma calle y allí, había usado su capa de invisibilidad para ver la celebración de inauguración pues su intención no era perdérsela, menos si su amada pelirroja era parte de la misma.

- Pensé que no vendrías y que te irías con esa chica que te estaba esperando en la oficina de mi hermano, papá ya me había dicho que estabas con Herms y Ron aquí en la ciudad.

Ginny hablaba haciendo pucheros mientras disfrutaba del abrazo que su novio le daba a la altura de la cintura y entre palabras aprovechaba para besarle. Desde el otro extremo del abarrotado lugar la familia Weasley y la familia Delacour disfrutaban viendo a la enamorada pareja en medio de suspiros de las chicas, gruñidos de algunos hombres y sonrisas de Ron y el señor Weasley.

- ¿Como se te ocurre que le haría un desplante como ese a George? Además no podía perderme una fiesta donde mi pelirroja favorita fuera protagonista, solo que no quiero aparecer en publico hasta el inevitable banquete, no me gusta que estén encima mio preguntando cosas, eso se lo dejo a mi famosa prometida. ¿A que te refieres con que una chica me estaba esperando en la oficina de George?

- Cuando llegué hace un par de horas con papá y mamá, George me dijo que una señorita te buscaba y estaba en la oficina esperándote, fui y lo comprobé con mis propios ojos y vi una mujer joven, cabello castaño y un poco rojizo descansando en un sillón.

- Nena, como crees que me iría con otra chica.

La pareja siguió besándose un rato más hasta que empezaron a caminar de la mano hasta donde estaban los demás, Harry y Ginny saludaron a aquellos miembros de su familia que no habían saludado y al resto de las arpías que se habían unido al numeroso grupo.

- Harry, Ron les estaba esperando.

Los aludidos y sus parejas voltearon hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz que escucharon y en su lugar solo vieron a una sonriente Allisson Garwood luciendo un vestido azul que si no fuera por la presencia de Hermione, Ginny y las hermanas Delacour seria la más hermosa en aquel lugar.

- ¡Allisson! ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

Gritaron el pelirrojo y el moreno al unisono.

- Necesito hablar en privado con ustedes. - Por supuesto, vamos a la oficina de George.

Harry miro de reojo a George que con un asentimiento aceptó que usaran la oficina del segundo piso, ambos chicos empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras detrás de Allisson que ya conocía el lugar tanto como ellos. Para sorpresa de los dos chicos, Ginny y Hermione muertas de los celos pero sobre todo de curiosidad, empezaron a seguirlos. En la puerta de la oficina de George en el segundo piso fue Harry quien abrió la puerta para dejar pasar a Allisson y después cerrarla tras ella, su intención era enfrentar la tormenta que sabia venia tras de el.

- Chicas, se que deben de tener curiosidad pero no puedo dejarlas pasar, lo que Allisson debe decirnos es privado.

Empezó a Decir Harry confiando en que las dos mujeres mas importantes de su vida le entendieran.

- Si, no tardaremos mucho en serio. - Completó Ron pero fue en vano.

Antes de que pudieran agregar algo más ante la intervención de Hermione y Ginny.

- Ni se les ocurra pensar que nos quedaremos aquí, lo que sea que esa tal Allisson tenga que decirles a los dos, lo puede hacer delante de Ginny yo si no quieren problemas con nosotras.

Al terminar de decir esto Hermione abrió la puerta dejando pasar a Ginny primero, ambas chicas entraron mientras sus novios en la puerta aun tenían la boca abierta.

- Van a entrar nos toca arrastrarlos.

El genio de Ginny había cambiado radicalmente, en su mente se desarrollaban cantidad de teorías sobre lo que su novio y hermano les ocultaban con aquella linda chica debido a sus nervios. Después de unos minutos, los cinco magos se encontraban en la habitación, tomaron asiento y Allisson empezó a contar su versión sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, durante la conversación, Ginny y Hermione se relajaron un poco pues entendieron que era un asunto de trabajo y no lo que pensaban, al final, los chicos pidieron disculpas a sus parejas por haberles ocultado información argumentando que fue por su tranquilidad, extrañamente ambas aceptaron las disculpas y los cinco, salieron de la oficina a continuar con las actividades de la tienda durante un par de horas más.

Allisson había sido autorizada a contactar junto con Percy Weasley a los departamentos de seguridad de Brasil, Alemania y Perú, en este contacto debían intercambiar oficialmente pruebas y colaborar en las investigaciones de esos casos, además de solicitar la colaboración de estos países en la captura de los posibles culpables.

- Allisson, la caja encontrada la puedes dejar en mi casa hasta que alguno de nosotros regrese, yo me comunico con Kingsley. Envía un mensaje a Welch, Taylor y Wallemby que empiecen ahora mismo unas entrevistas en Azkaban, estoy seguro que los mismos que se fugaron tienen algo que ver, quizá alguien pudo ver algo, que utilicen todos los medios autorizados para obtener información.

- Si señor. Harry, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

- Por supuesto Allisson ¿Que necesitas?

- Lo que pasa es que siempre quise conocer París y no he tenido oportunidad de salir pues estaba esperando para informarlos de las situación, me gustaría quedarme dos días conociendo la ciudad y además quiero ver si puedo conseguir boletos para el partido inaugural, me gusta mucho el Quidditch y quisiera asistir.

- No hay problema Allisson, comunicate con Londres y entrega las ordenes, de todas formas Percy también se quedará hasta el partido.

- Gracias Harry, prometo que si no consigo boletos me iré mañana en la noche en Eurostar. - Allisson se había enseñado a viajar en tren desde muy pequeña con su madre muggle, le encantaba usar los métodos mas tradicionales de transporte incluso ahora que era una auror calificada de nivel 2 y graduada con excelentes notas en sus éxtasis de Hogwarts.

Antes de que la chica pudiera despedirse Ginny que no había soltado la mano de Harry desde que habían salido de la oficina, intervino invitando a la chica a ver el partido.

- No te preocupes por boletos, yo invito, de igual forma toda la familia estará en un palco.

- Muchas gracias señorita Weasley pero me da mucha pena. - No te preocupes, además se que las boletas están agotadas, no es ninguna molestia.

La conversación se dio por terminada y todos siguieron en sus actividades. Harry, le había pedido a Gwenog Jones la capitana de las Arpías que le dejara la tarde y la noche libre a Ginny, pues era la única oportunidad de salir y conocer la ciudad antes de que empezara en forma el campeonato, la capitana había aceptado de muy buena gana sabiendo que a su buscadora le iba mejor cuando estaba feliz, y su motivo de felicidad siempre era aquel chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Eran casi las 3 de la tarde, en Sortilegios Weasley de París solo quedaban algunos clientes y parte de los invitados, la mayoría de las jugadoras de Quidditch habían vuelto a su hotel, los miembros del ministerio de magia ya preparaban el banquete de la noche siguiente en sus instalaciones, la familia Delacour tenia una gran cena programada en el patio de su casa a la que asistirían la mayoría de los Weasley.

- Gin, necesito hablar en privado contigo.

- Por supuesto Herms, vamos a la oficina de George.

Hermione le hizo una seña a Ron quien en un rápido movimiento se unió a su hermana y su novia camino a la oficina del establecimiento, ese era el momento indicado para hablar con la pelirroja y contarle sobre las acciones y planes de Harry.

- Pensé que era en privado. - No te preocupes Gin, lo que debo decirte también es de interés de Ron.

- Bueno díganme de una vez de que se trata ¿tiene que ver con Harry verdad?

- Ay Gin tu siempre tan directa, si, lo que debemos decirte tiene que ver con Harry pero no es nada malo o no se como lo veas tu.

Hermione no encontraba las palabras exactas para decirle lo que quería a su mejor amiga.

- Lo que pasa hermanita es que ayer en la mañana Harry nos pidió el favor que le acompañáramos a unas diligencias que tenia que hacer en compañía de Francis Delacour el padre de Fleur, no sabíamos exactamente que pretendía o a donde nos dirigíamos hasta que llegamos, debo agregar que hace meses el me había insinuado algo pero pensé que era una broma... - ¡RON! No te salgas del tema. - He si amor lo siento, como decía, llegamos a Le avenue pas trouvé en Nice, allí entramos a una vieja pero bien ubicada construcción, la misma que George quiso comprar pero que según nos dijo otro comprador se le adelantó ¿recuerdas?. - Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, ese día papá se enojó con el por pedirle dinero prestado a Harry. - Si, eso mismo, bueno el hecho es que Harry fue quien compró la propiedad.

A este punto Ginny tenia los ojos bien abiertos como tratando de asimilar lo que su hermano lo decía, al parecer la boca también la tenia abierta pues pudo sentir una poco de aire pasando por su lengua.

- Lo que nos preocupa y es donde queremos tu opinión hermanita, es lo que decidió hacer con ese lugar, le pidió al señor Delacour que en las escrituras y documentos legales no apareciera él sino Herms y yo, como regalo para que invirtiéramos en Sortilegios Weasley, ya que un Potter no puede ser socio de un negocio Weasley pero un hermano Weasley y una futura señora Weasley si, incluso, nos dijo que utilizáramos parte del dinero que tenemos Herms y yo en Gringotts para lo que serian las adecuaciones del lugar.

- Y queremos saber que piensas pero la verdad Gin, quiero que hables con Harry, Ron y yo no podemos aceptar eso, no lo merecemos y es mas de lo que hubiéramos imaginado.

Hermione que había terminado de hablar por por su novio, esperaba la reacción de su mejor amiga esperanzada en que le diera la razón y hablara con Harry, estaba segura que si ella hablaba con él, el cambiaría de opinión ya que no solía escuchar a nadie mas aparte de ellos tres y Ron y ella no podían opinar en este tema.

A Ginny la tomó por sorpresa todo lo que le acababan de contar su hermano y su mejor amiga, después de meditarlo un par de minutos, al fin se decidió a decirles lo que pensaba.

- Bueno, quieren saber que pienso, la verdad estoy en desacuerdo con eso de que un Potter no puede ser socio de un negocio Weasley, básicamente el les dio el dinero para que empezaran con la empresa, sobre las decisión de Harry de comprar la propiedad y dársela a ustedes, debo decir que aunque no me lo esperaba, no me sorprende y estoy totalmente de acuerdo con el, si el decidió eso, no puedo hacer nada para cambiarlo y por el contrario lo apoyo y pienso que de verdad deberían invertir en Sortilegios.

- Pero Ginny es que... - Es que nada Herms tu misma sabes que por muy costosa que haya sido esa propiedad, no afecta para nada nuestra economía familiar, ademas tu misma lo escuchaste cuando el dijo que utilizaría su herencia para hacer feliz y darle todo a su familia, y tu eres su hermana y mi hermano su mejor amigo, así que nada, les aconsejo que hablen pronto con George y ademas le pregunten cuanto se va en las adecuaciones de ese lugar para ponerlo a trabajar pronto sino quieren que lo haga de nuevo Harry a nombre de ustedes.

Ahora los sorprendidos eran el pelirrojo y la castaña, esperaban otra reacción muy diferente de Ginny.

- ¿Entonces no estas brava hermanita? - ¿Por que debería de estarlo? - Contesto la pelirroja - Esta bien, bueno haremos lo que dices, Herms y yo no queremos a Harry regalándonos ahora la inversión en las adecuaciones, eso si que no.

- ¿Cual fue la otra diligencia que hicieron ayer con Harry y el señor Delacour?.

Ginny ahora estaba intrigada y curiosa posa saber de las otras decisiones de su prometido, lo único que le molestaba era que no le hubiera contado antes, así ella le habría apoyado aunque pensó que así como su hermano y amiga temían por su reacción, su prometido también lo hiciera.

- Bueno pues en realidad Harry nos dijo que eran tres lugares pero por tiempo solo visitamos dos, Nice y una casa en la costa donde Harry contrató a Celestina Warbeck para un concierto la noche de navidad.

- ¡QUE ALEGRIA! No pensé que de verdad lograra contratarla, pensé que nos seria mas difícil ya que ella casi nunca hace presentaciones privadas y menos para esas fechas.

Ginny sonreía mientras terminaba de dar saltitos y abrazaba una y otra vez a su hermano y cuñada.

- ¿Gin eso quiere decir que ya sabías que el haría eso? - Por supuesto Hermione, en realidad la idea fue mía, bueno yo solo insinué algo y el dijo que haría lo posible.

La pelirroja le contó a Hermione y a Ron como hace un par de meses acababa de llegar a la madriguera y había escuchado a su madre y su padre conversando, en esos días habría un recital de Celestina Warbeck en Gales y el señor Wealsey quería invitar a su esposa, ésta, se había negado diciendo que ese dinero les serviría para otras cosas más importantes que ver a su cantante favorita, y que ella se conformaba con poderla escuchar por la radio el día de navidad. - De nada sirvió que papá le dijera que ahora podrían darse ese regalo, primero por que el ganaba más en el ministerio, segundo por que ya no tenían que mantenernos a todos y tercero por que gracias a Harry tenían una pequeña fortuna inutilizada en Gringotts. Esa noche ya en casa le conté a Harry lo que escuché y ademas le dije que me encantaría poder regalarle a mamá unas entradas para ese concierto. De tanto hablar del tema quedamos en que quería regalarle a mama para navidad un concierto de su cantante favorita, Harry como siempre dijo que se encargaría de todo y que quizá la podría persuadir de que su concierto de navidad lo hiciera desde St. Ives o nuestra casa en el Valle de Godrig, unicamente para mamá y los invitados que ella quisiera.

Ron y Hermione ahora estaban mas tranquilos, primero la pelirroja no se había enojado por el regalo que su novio les había hecho y por el contrario le había apoyado, segundo, ella era la gestora de la idea de contratar a Celestina Warbeck para navidad y como Harry nunca le negaba nada a su pelirroja, el simplemente lo había hecho. Ahora era momento de salir, llevaban más de veinte minutos hablando en la oficina de Sortilegios Weasley de París y todos debían partir para la cena cortesía de los Delacour, además Ginny y Harry tenían planeada una velada romántica por París.

Al igual que en la tarde anterior, una pareja de magos caminaba de la mano por las hermosas riveras de París, el chico de la cicatriz en forma de rayo y su prometida iban cogidos de la mano conociendo algunos lugares pero sobre todo hablando, riendo y disfrutándose mutuamente, ya tendrían más tiempo de conocer a fondo la hermosa ciudad, como la misma Ginny había dicho, ahora tendrían toda la vida para conocerla.

- Amor ¿por que no me habías dicho que compraste aquella propiedad para Hermione y Ron?

La pelirroja llevaba todo el rato pensando en como preguntarle a su novio sobre esos temas pero no hallaba la forma, por eso decidió hacerlo justo en ese momento antes de avanzar mas en su velada.

- Veo que eso era lo que Herms y Ron te tenían que decir en privado.- Comensó a decir el chico - princesa no te dije antes por que fue algo que se me ocurrió de un momento a otro y apenas si tuve tiempo de decirle al señor Delacour que la comprara y le dijera a George que alguien había ofrecido más por ella, después empezaron tus entrenamientos, los problemas de Azkaban y de las muertes en otros países, lo olvide, ¿Me disculpas?.

- No hay nada que disculpar amor, es tu dinero, son tus cosas no pasa nada, solo tenia curiosidad por que no me lo habías dicho, entiendo que me ocultaras lo de las muertes y las amenazas ¿pero eso?. Herms también me dijo que pudiste contactar con la señora Warbeck.

- Nena tu sabes que no es mi dinero, es nuestro dinero, y si, tendremos a Celestina Warbeck cantando para Navidad, ahora solo tienes que decidir si quieres darle el regalo a tu mamá en la madriguera, en nuestra casa de St. Ives o en nuestra casa del Valle de Godrig.

Ginny besó a su novio y siguieron caminando un poco más hasta que llegaron a la famosa torre Eiffel donde al igual que sus dos mejores amigos, cenarían en el prestigioso Jules Verne del segundo piso de la estructura. Disfrutaron del juego de luces, la comida y la famosa Champagne del mirador del ultimo piso antes de bajar de la torre, Harry tenia una reservación de hotel en el que pasarían la noche de la manera mas romántica que alguno de los dos habría imaginado.

Eran casi las tres de la madrugada, en un antiguo y hermoso hotel a orillas del rio Sena, un famoso y talentoso mago británico observaba y admiraba la vista que tenia ante si, por la ventana del hotel entraba la luz de las bombillas de la calle, afuera, la ciudad luz hacia gala de su famosa belleza, la rivera del Sena era alumbrada por las farolas de la calle mientras que por sus aguas recorrían embarcaciones de mediana envergadura que terminaban sus recorridos, a lo lejos, se podía apreciar el hermoso arco del triunfo y si se acercaba al filo de la ventana podía observar un costado de Notre Dame, pero para el elegido nada de esto era hermoso o importante, su vista no se apartaba de la hermosa pelirroja que dormía desnuda en la cama arropada unicamente por las luces de París. Para el chico de la cicatriz no había una imagen mas atrayente y hermosa que su prometida, nunca se cansaría de verla desnuda y relajada en su cama. Después de terminar de cenar en la famosa torre Eiffel, la pareja de enamorados magos había abordado un pequeño ferry desde el que habían admirado la belleza de la ciudad sede del campeonato europeo de Quidditch, mientras entre besos, abrazos y caricias, compartían del plan más romántico de la ciudad que terminaron caminando por la rivera del rio camino hasta llegar al hotel donde pasarón la noche.

Aunque la pareja había hecho el amor de la forma mas romántica y deliciosa posible esta vez, Harry no podía descansar placenteramente al lado de su prometida, el solo pensar que un nuevo enemigo pudiera poner en peligro a su amada pelirroja le quitaba el sueño, en su cabeza se empezaban a trazar planes a seguir, estrategias, posibilidades, debía detener a quien fuera que estaba planeando usar la poción que suprime los poderes antes de que pudiera atacar, por los Weasley, por Hermione, por Teddy pero sobre todo por Ginny. Habían pasado quizá minutos, un par de horas y Harry por fin, había logrado dormir aunque no como el esperaba, eran las 8 de la mañana cuando sintió unos cálidos labios besandole en la cicatriz y en la punta de su nariz, lentamente abrió los ojos tratando de ver algo mas allá de una melena roja pero le fue imposible, se había quedado dormido en la silla desde donde la contemplaba dormir.

- ¿Amor por que me dejaste sola en la cama? - preguntaba Ginny con una intrigada sonrisa. - Quería disfrutar de la hermosa vista que tenia en frente.

Se besaron durante unos minutos hasta que la pelirroja se separó, llevaba una bata de baño cortesía del hotel y el cabello húmedo, al parecer se había despertado mucho antes, incluso había pedido el desayuno al cuarto y ahora un carro de servicio esperaba al lado de la cama cargado de frutas y galletas.

El héroe del mundo mágico se apresuró al baño pues debían regresar pronto, él debía volver a la mansión Delacour solo para alistarse para el gran banquete en el que seria pareja de una famosa jugadora de Quidditch, ella debía llegar al hotel con sus compañeras de equipo solo para alistarse y preparar todo para el banquete, ese noche ella seria pareja de un famoso auror y héroe del mundo mágico.

Hola a todos, quería contarles que tardé un poco más en actualizar por que estoy un poco ocupado y por que decidí actualizar todos los capítulos que llevaba publicados para adaptarlos a los guiones, corregir errores de ortografía y de redacción entre otros.

Por otro lado, quiero agradecer a todos los que dejan su comentario, de verdad saber que están allí me motiva a seguir escribiendo aunque aveces no tenga tiempo.

¿Quien creen ustedes que saldrá de Azkaban? les adelanto que es un personaje que desde un principio de esta historia había encarcelado, pero dado que nuestra querida JK Rowling decidió escribir sobre el en **Pottermore** y nos dio un nuevo canon oficial del mundo magico, adaptaré la historia al canon. ¡Hagan sus apuestas! ¿saldrá vivo o muerto? ¿Sera hombre, mujer o cara de sapo? ¡pasen con Fred y George y dejen sus comentarios con sus ideas!.

Pd. En la revisión general que hice a la historia descubrí que jamás publique la segunda parte de las vacaciones que nuestros héroes tomaron recién terminada la guerra, pueden pasar y leer el capitulo 15 con el desenlace de este cómico y relajante paseo.


End file.
